


Eyes As Blue As The Ocean

by CowandCalf



Series: Your Voice Echoes In My Soul [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Cum Play, Description of violent behavior, Drama, Drinking, Drunken behavior, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Football, Gay Sex, Hanging Out, Heavy Angst, I don't tag these pairings they happen only at the sideline, I don't want to give away too much, I'm not tagging everything, Kukui High School, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mary is a sophomore, POV Alternating, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, POV Steve McGarrett, Party Games, Prompt Fill, Romance, Slow Burn-ish, Smoking, Smut, Steve is the Big Kahuna, Steve loves animals, Strangers to Lovers, Team Dynamics, beach and surfing, canon timeline divergent, cursing, lots of ohana feelings, other pairings will appear, partens have the last word, smoking weed, takes place in 1993, teenager always think about sex, the additional tags will be mentioned and added in the end notes, the unforgettable summer 1993, they are all in their junior year, warnings when needed are mentioned and added in the end notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 250,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Spring Break was over, and Steve immediately spotted the new student on his first day back at school. The new guy was slouching in his chair and sitting bored in the back row of Steve's classroom. He didn't seem to care what anyone might think about him. He was brilliant at football, he sucked at chemistry, but he surfed like a champ and cursed like a sailor. His name was Danny and he had the bluest eyes Steve had ever seen. Steve was unprepared for the way his heart lurched in his chest whenever he spotted Danny and that happened way too often. He experienced more than once what a quick-tempered hothead Danny could be. And Danny had this special way of looking at him until Steve had to turn his head away with his heart thumping in his chest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**  
>  **Disclaimer**  
>  I don't own the show or any characters in the show. I own my original characters. No profit is being made of my stories. I only claim plot points.
> 
> This story is beat read. A shout-out to my bestie in the westie, my amazing, talented friend [indiepjones46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46) for her stunning beta work on my story. Indie creates and writes stunning stories in various fandoms. She's my soul sister and my brain twin.
> 
> Indie, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your priceless support, your ongoing cheerleading, and your incredible tutoring. You are my silent guide. I follow your path because you're an outstanding author with such great talent. My writing wouldn't have reached this level without your fabulous, gentle guidance. You're my rock and I couldn't have done this huge project without your help. 
> 
> I revised the chapters. Especially the first chapters required an overhaul after I went back reading them after I've finished the story. All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> I'm not American and therefore I have no idea how the American school system works. But God bless the internet, all the interesting teen movies and God bless my beta Indie, who helped me to fill me in on all the gaps about the American school system.
> 
> I've always dreamt about writing a High School AU, but I never felt the right itch to start. In the end, the itch was more some sort of a mental sucker punch when this [Tumblr post](https://cowandcalf.tumblr.com/post/171174405273/cowandcalf-ship-it-real-good-moepoke-this) appeared on my dash.
> 
> [@ship-it-real-good](https://ship-it-real-good.tumblr.com/) wrote the best sentence ever as a comment to the reblog: "CAN SOMEONE MCDANNO FIC THIS SHIT?" _I was hooked and lost to this idea!_ Although the prompt refers more to college, I decided to write a high school version. 
> 
> I feel deep gratitude to you, @ship-it-real-good for this marvelous, silent cheerleading on my long journey.
> 
> **Prompt: "My roommate just told me to stop growing my beard because if I get any more handsome, he's gonna have to fuck me, but what he doesn't know is that I want that."**
> 
> I could have written a shorter story, but I've accepted a long time ago that my muse is hopelessly in love with long, _very long_ stories. All chapters are written. I'm going to update regularly. I'll post two chapters a week. I don't want to create an overload but I also want to keep the flow alive and the energy-fire going once I've started. 
> 
> **Although it's an AU this place does exist for real:**  
>  Equine 808 Horse Rescue, a sanctuary for abused, neglected and unwanted horses [www.equine808.org](http://www.equine808.org/) Waipahu Hawaii
> 
> **Important notes about the adjustment I made compared to canon:**  
>  I set (from Tumblr posts and own research) Steve's birth year in 1977. This makes him a 16-year-old teenager in 1993. In canon, Doris McGarrett died in a car accident on April 19th, 1992. In my AU I've changed that date. I let this happen when Steve and Mary were fourteen (1991).
> 
> The age difference in my story between Steve and Mary is one year. All the boys and the girls in my story are the same age. They're in junior year at Kukui High. Chin is no quarterback. His position is running back in Steve's football team.
> 
> I've gained my football knowledge by research through the internet and from watching various football movies. I hope I got everything right. In case I mixed up rules or positions, please let me know. My description isn't that detailed but still, I could have gotten it wrong.
> 
> **Some last thoughts before the journey begins:**  
>  This story is the most precious mind-baby I've ever written so far. I hit twice this invisible wall called story fatigue. I love Steve and Danny so much and because of my love for the boys I've always managed to pull myself out of that hole again.
> 
> And last but not least. I'm stoked about everyone who accompanies me on this journey. Thank you for your time, your love and your attention.  
> Buckle up, my friends, it's going to be a _long_ ride.

The obnoxious sound from his broken exhaust was disturbingly loud, piercing through Steve's helmet. He really had to look for a muffler to fix this noisy part on his bike. Damn. Mamo was his man of choice when he needed a fabulous mechanic who knew his way around motorbikes. But Mamo had been out of town for Spring Break.

The airstream tore at Steve's shirt and the morning air was still chilly. But Steve was absorbed in thought. He paid zero attention to the cool air blast, hitting his chest on his fast drive over the main road. It was kind of embarrassing to sit on a motorbike everyone could hear from miles away. 

Steve cursed under his breath. He was angry with himself. He hated to be sloppy. He could have organized the damn parts he needed for his bike already a week ago. He set his jaw and tightened his grip on the handlebars. Situations like these threw him off balance. Even if it was understandable why things slipped his mind with what had happened to his family. But Steve had a hard time to admit he still hadn't gotten back his full old self.

And as fast as his anger rose it went up in smoke seconds later. Steve heaved a sigh, his breath loud in his ears under the helmet.

He depended on his bike to get to Horse Rescue in the wee hours of the morning. Shit. How could he be so stupid? When he'd applied for the required community service, Danielle, the forelady, had asked if he was mobile. It was one of the most important conditions for this job. His shifts would start at crack of dawn. And Steve had said yes to everything, had confirmed that there was no problem at all. He couldn't wait to start this part-time job.

Steve couldn't just tell Danielle after a couple of weeks that his shitty exhaust had given up on him. Out of an idiotic and irresponsible reason. Steve slacked with his responsibility. Right this moment, he couldn't stand himself. Fuck.

His heart jumped when it occurred to him that the backlight was broken too. He would ask Chin to take a look at it over the weekend. Chin always had some spare equipment lying around in his father's garage he was allowed to use for his own motorbikes. Steve couldn't afford to get caught by a highway patrol who was friends with his father.

Steve took his task to take care of abused, unwanted and neglected horses very seriously. He would find a way just like he always did. He sensed how his inner compass teetered back until its needle indicated north again. It was a solid feeling and caused a good vibration. It was going to be fine.

The ongoing, distractingly roaring of his exhaust kept him from looking around. Steve wasn't in the mood to see people stare at him. He kept his eyes trained on the street, steering through the thick morning traffic.

He didn't even bother to ask his father to help him. John McGarrett knew well enough how to repair motorbikes and old cars. His love belonged to his Mercury Marquis 1974. But Steve knew, his father had no time for insignificant daily details and the silly needs of his teenager son. His police work always came first. _Always_. Steve didn't want to deal with a situation where his father would turn him down. 

Steve felt immediately guilty to even think like this. His father gave his best to somehow provide normal family life for him and Mary. Besides, his father worked hard to push them all through. Steve was unfair but sometimes he just missed, downright missed his father, the way he was before the tragic events hit them and tore them to pieces.

Steve swallowed his hurt and faint anger. He clenched his teeth, not willing to let his mind drown in the somber mood that swept over his heart whenever he thought about his father. It was a tricky path and it always ended with Steve wore down with guilt, heartache, and worries. He always wanted to make his father proud.

Normally, he enjoyed the ride to school. His eyes would always detect some meaningful details on the way. A bird with his spread wings gliding through the sky, a bunch of beautiful flowers, a great looking car, whatever caught his eye. Today, he was immersed in glooming thoughts.

Steve raced over the street instead, expressing his jumbled emotions by driving too fast again. But he was already running late, and school started in about ten minutes. He revved his motor when he changed gears, maneuvering through the early morning traffic to get to Kukui High School. There were only a couple of weeks left to improve until the summer holidays started. Steve knew he had to study quite a bit to reach his goal of getting the best grades. His father promised him a reward when he ended his Junior year with an A average.

Steve's tight smile was invisible under his helmet. Every year his father raised the bar higher; as a Senior, Steve was almost positive he would be able to shit golden A grades with ease to prove to his father that he was able to do just that: shit golden As.

Steve's aim was getting into college, but an A in all his tests meant, even for a great student like him, a lot of homework and extra studying hours. He was no less a teenager than all his friends who only had one goal as soon as school was out. They went surfing every day, hanging out at the beach, forgetting all about the shit in their young lives while they spent time together.

Their coming together was ruled by jokes, stupid banter, lots of flirting, fake fights, and surf competitions. Kawika kicked ass on the board. He was the best. Steve's surfing skills were as good as Kono's and Chin's, but of course, he wanted to be on a par with Kawika. His Hawaiian friend surfed like a fucking god. Steve would only rest when he was as good as Kawika.

Steve huffed annoyed, driving still dangerously fast between the line of cars, giving a flying fuck if he broke any traffic rules. This was his way to be slightly rebellious because his father was one fine cop. Steve had to grow up overnight after their life got turned upside down. 

Steve shook his head, wondering why his mind was bouncing from one situation to the other for no actual reason.

He was relieved that Aunt Deb gave Mary a lift this morning. If his baby sister had ridden with him to school, Steve would've had to slow down, driving safe, enjoying this precious moment. He knew Mary would have smiled, hugging him tightly around the waist and pinching his abs whenever he cornered sharply just to hear her squeal.

She'd had another emotional break down last night. Steve was devastated whenever he saw his sister in so much pain. He didn't know how to help her. His father had called Aunt Deb about three months ago to ask her to move to Hawaii to be there, especially for Mary.

Steve knew that his father was not able to handle Mary's emotional instability anymore. His old man couldn't deal with emotions and nervous breakdowns of a fifteen-year-old. John McGarrett hated weakness and Steve despised him for asking so much of his younger sister and not understanding what was going on. But he was only sixteen and a teenager. According to his father, he didn't know shit about life and how to deal with sorrows.

The loss of his mother two years ago was still an open, bleeding wound. It wasn't a simple car crash that had killed his mom; her car had exploded and his mother had burned to death to an unrecognizable state. Steve couldn't even think about this moment without feeling sick to his toes. This giant hole in his heart would never heal.

Steve didn't know how to cope with the pain. He'd learned to swallow the agonizing, destructive hurt, not showing anything in his behavior. He wanted to be strong for Mary. Other than that, he needed his freedom to do what he wanted and not to be controlled by his father or any therapist. So, he sucked it up and was a normal, fucking great student, doing all kinds of stupid stuff with his friends and helping animals in need to stay sane. 

Steve forced himself to bounced back into a lighter mood. No damn way he was going to drown in this terrible ache again. What was the matter with him today, anyway? He concentrated on driving, enjoying the speed and the way his motorbike reacted to his driving. His inner scale slowly settled again. Steve's trail of thought experienced an uplift and some of the tension in his back loosened up. He inhaled relieved.

Steve's bike came to a screeching halt in the parking lot in front of the school. His friends were still hanging around next to the main entrance, apparently waiting for him. Steve choked off the engine and swung his leg over the motorbike. He hung his helmet on the handlebar and shook his head, trying to get rid of the reminders of his disturbing mood. 

He watched how Kawika stepped up to him, followed by the others.

"Yo, Steve! You're almost late again, loser!" Kawika called. "Get that damn exhaust fixed. I heard you three miles from here. And you scare the horses." 

Kawika's bright smile never failed to lift Steve's spirit. Their hands clasped in a firm grip, pulling the other into a brief hug, patting each other's back as soon as Steve got off his bike. "You can call me loser again after I beat you on the board tonight, brah. Good to see you, too, dumbass." Steve grinned teasingly. 

Kawika slapped Steve's back hard, smirking at him. "Dream on, white boy, and maybe I let you kiss my ass after you've lost again."

Steve laughed and punched Kawika's chest. His friends were his lifeline.

"Let's get inside. We can't be late on our first day back at school." Chin said while he repeated the greeting ritual with Steve. "Howzit, brah?" Chin's eyes roamed over his face.

Steve didn't even try to deflect Chin's honest but scrutinizing look. He sighed and shoved his hands into the front pockets of his worn jeans.

"She's coming with Aunt Deb today. I'll try to convince her to join us at the beach tonight. It will take her mind off things, I hope." Steve gave up on his attempt to pretend with Chin. He never could fool him, so he answered the hidden question that was clearly readable in Chin's eyes.

"Okay, good. Kono will be there, too. Kamekona will bring some food. You okay? Need some help with the shitty sound on your bike's exhaust?" Chin put his hand on Steve's shoulder to unambiguously steer him towards the entrance.

"Stop grinning, Chin, and yes, I need your help. Thank you very much and thanks…you know." Steve never knew how to thank Chin for the instincts he had for Mary and her needs. Steve guessed it was in his blood. Hawaiians were spiritual people. They all seemed to have a sixth sense which frightened him sometimes. He'd learned to just roll with it. 

"Don't bother. Get your ass moving. Our first class is with Mamo for economics. I hope he forgets about the lesson and gets lost in football and how he wants to train us during off-season until the summer holidays start."

After Chin made sure Steve strolled along, he turned his head to talk to Kawika.

Adam appeared at Steve's side and pulled him into a short one arm hug, pressing him fondly against his muscled body. "Hey, buddy, you okay? Did you enjoy your holidays?"

Steve always felt comfortable with Adam. He even leaned a bit into his brotherly hug. "Yep, so far so good. And yeah, I was working. No time to party for me during Spring Break."

Steve didn't give Adam time to feel sorry for him for not having fun. He wasn't a party goer. It was always so messy. Steve actually had difficulties with small talk, or to start flirting, much less hooking up with someone to make out. Jesus, he wished he knew how to do that. 

Steve distracted Adam with another question. "Do we need beer? Who's turn is it to bring booze for tonight?" Steve muffled his voice, but nevertheless, Adam squeezed his neck hard, making Steve moan in pain.

Adam pulled Steve in his arm wrapped tightly around his neck. "Damn! Keep quiet, brah. Juniors and beer don't match and we don't want to get reported by any snitches, so shut up. It's Kamekona's turn." Adam whispered in Steve's ear while they walked through the hallway that was filled with students heading for their classrooms.

Steve shivered, feeling the warm puffs of air from Adam's whispered words ghosting over his ear. He always enjoyed Adam's rude, but touchy-feely moments. If Adam was into guys, Steve might fall for him, but Steve assumed Adam sometimes flirted with him just for the fun of it.

"Kamekona brought some piss brand last time. He better brings some good stuff." Steve elbowed Adam between his ribs as payback, enjoying the groan of pain from his friend.

Steve's and Adam's friendship worked without many words. Adam had to put up with tough rules at home. He was Japanese and their family was organized like a spooky, crazy martial art lesson. Adam's father controlled him completely, keeping him on a short leash.

Steve suspected that Adam was punished physically, too. Every now and then, Adam tried to hide some bruises at funny places, definitely not from his judo training, while changing his long-armed wetsuit top for a shirt. Steve never asked what happened. They were teenagers and each of them was trapped in their own personal hell of emotions and issues with their parents. They respected their boundaries, but their strong bond helped to survive whatever life puked all over their feet. 

Adam pushed Steve through the door of their classroom. The chatter from all the students in his class was loud. Steve spotted Kamekona in the front row. He lifted his chin to greet him from far. Kamekona waved and shot a bright smile in his direction, wiggling his eyebrows. Steve turned his head and saw how Lynn gazed at him, casually leaning against a desk.

He had hoped she had found someone new to pine for by now, but somehow Steve was still her chosen one. He didn't want to be rude or unfriendly to her. He hoped to be polite enough not to hurt her by rejecting her time and again. Steve was not interested in the slightest and her way of flirting made Steve's toes cramp. He wasn't in the mood to put up with her pushy way of trying to impress him this morning.

Steve walked past all students, ignoring the flirtatious good morning from Lynn, but greeted back, saying 'hi' and kept his eyes fixed on Kamekona. He shook hands with his big, loyal friend and smiled conspiratorially. Kamekona gestured with his hands to make Steve hunch over, bracing his forearms against the table top.

"She's so into you, brah," Kamekona whispered a tad too loud.

Steve groaned and rubbed his hand over his ear. Kamekona was a juicy talker and Steve's ear felt kind of damp. So gross.

"Gimme a break, big guy. You can have her anytime, be my guest. Make sure you bring some good beer tonight, that's way more important. It's your turn." Steve's hushed voice was full of tease. 

"Aye, Aye, captain. I've got your back. My uncle even promised me some shrimp for my friends. So, if we're lucky and he's having a good day, we get shrimp for dinner tonight. It's on the house." Kamekona gave Steve the thumb up sign.

Steve squeezed his friend's upper arm playfully and smiled at him. "We're counting on you." 

Steve grabbed his backpack from the floor where he'd carelessly thrown it. Kono waved to him from the back row. She was in a hushed conversation with Amber and Lynn.

Steve felt sorry for Lynn. She was nice and very beautiful. She surfed, too, quite well actually and she played softball and was, of course, a cheerleader for the football team. Steve was the team captain and an outstanding quarterback, which meant he was too popular among all the girls. He was a good catch, _the fucking catch_.

Steve was in great physical shape, all rippled muscles with a chiseled upper body, six pack, and strong thighs; he was a fierce warrior on the field, handsome, a little bit introverted to outsiders, but this seemed to be a magical mixture for all the girls.

Mary had to suffer a lot through fake friendships with girls who used her to get to Steve. But not even Mary knew that boobs, revealing cleavage, and a soft, alluring swinging female butt wasn't Steve's cup of tea. He adored their bodies just fine, but no hot sensations brought anything to life in his briefs. He enjoyed the company of the girls in bikinis, laying next to him at the beach and trying to seduce him by showing off their bodies sprawling on the beach towel. Who wouldn't love the attention?

There was no need to talk about being gay or not gay. They were a bunch of teenagers, best friends, and they supported each other in everything. Of course, sex and who wanted to fuck who was a very popular topic. Steve was sure Adam was into Kono. Kawika made no secret how much he loved to fuck, always informing his friends whom he had in bed over the weekend. A lot of girls queued up to be with him. They all teased him about his groupies following Kawika everywhere. This was the sweet price for being a badass football player.

So, at the beach, there were always different girls gathered around his amazing Hawaiian friend. Kawika was brilliant at sports, absolutely sexy and good-looking as fuck. Steve had the hots for him for quite some time until the moment when Kawika had pulled him into a hug, kissed his cheek, apologized for only swinging one way while emphasizing how handsome Steve was. Kawika had assured him that if he were into guys, he would have wanted to fuck Steve. Steve's face had flushed crimson by this blunt compliment from Kawika. He had answered with a hard punch to his friend's ribs.

The bell rang announcing the beginning of class. Mamo entered the classroom, loaded with books, greeting his students, and calling for attention. Before Steve turned back in his seat, his gaze caught a new face.

The guy was sitting in the back row at the desk closest to the window. He was rummaging in his bag. He straightened up again with a pen and a tattered notebook in his hand, throwing it onto the desk. He looked around and his eyes stopped when he saw Steve staring at him. The guy just stared right back, not smiling, not tilting his head for a nod, just working his jaw muscles, looking annoyed or maybe even pissed.

Steve held his breath, keeping his cool while his gaze met the bluest eyes he ever saw. The guy glared back with an intensity that made Steve's finger tingle. His pulse peaked. Their eyes locked for a moment.

Steve noted broad shoulders, a tight tee that hugged a muscled chest, and those fucking blue eyes. Adam nudged him with his shoulder, catching his attention and made him turn around on his seat. Mamo was already talking in front of the class. Steve tried to listen to Mamo while the hair on his neck stood up. He felt the guy's eyes on him and he had to suppress a shiver.

"Good morning! I hope all of you had a great Spring Break. We have a lot of work to do and there will be at least two more tests before the big summer break. Okay, don't complain, no moaning, just do your homework, be prepared and you won't fail the tests." Mamo let his gaze wander over the students. "But before we start with our first lesson, I want to introduce our new student."

Steve held his breath and the grip around his pencil tightened. He kept watching Mamo's eyes and saw the moment his teacher's eyes settled on the target.

"Danny Williams, welcome to Kukui High School, your new class and also to our football team, the Kapui Kings. I'm your coach not only your economics teacher, but we can talk about football training and schedules later today."

Mamo waved his hand in Danny's direction and the whole class turned in unison to zoom in on Danny. Some were murmuring 'hi', others like Steve were only looking. Danny managed a stoic and calm facial expression, jerking a short nod to everybody. 

"Danny, could you quickly introduce yourself?" Mamo patiently waited for Danny to start talking.

Steve felt Danny's tension. It was the worst moment, changing to a new class, being the newcomer for some time and having to say something when eighteen new classmates were staring holes into you. Danny pursed his lips. He played with his pen and glided into a super cool position in his chair. Steve could tell Danny hated to be the center of attention.

"I'm Danny Williams. I'm from New Jersey. I'm a wide receiver. I've played football since kindergarten and yes…I can surf." His voice was strong and he spoke with a sarcastic undertone.

Steve's stomach made some weird dive and for the briefest moment, he closed his eyes. Danny didn't look at anyone in particular. He scribbled on the cover from his notebook. But his remark about surfing got him some snickers from his classmates.

Steve's attention was drawn to this new, interesting, _smoking hot_ guy. He couldn't wait to see him play on the field, especially because quarterback and wide receiver have to be a well-oiled team. Danny surfed, too. Steve felt a nervous twitch in his abs. And his leg bounced under the desk. Kawika would give the new guy a hard time, rubbing his _haole_ status right into his face.

According to Kawika _haoles_ couldn't surf, no matter how good they were. Kawika was a believer that only people who grew up on an island like Hawaii were really able to feel the ocean's spirit in their veins, sharing an intense relationship with the Blue Lady. Damn, this was going to be fun. Steve bit his lip to keep his growing smile in check.

Mamo shuffled some papers around on the table, voice matter of factly. His instructions were always reduced to essential information.

"Okay, thanks. So, it's your first day today at this school. I need you to catch up on our subject material. I'm assigning this task to Steve." Mamo's gaze zoomed in on the students. "Steve, yeah, there you are. Okay, you're the team captain of our football team. Make sure Danny gets his equipment, get him familiar with our training schedule, and support him with all the homework so he won't have gaps. Okay? Fine. Now, let's start." Mamo turned to grab the chalk. He dove right into their first topic from this morning by writing text on the chalkboard.

Steve felt blindsided. He dared to look back at Danny, but he was already taking notes. He breathed out and struggled through half of the class until his brain function kicked back in. Adam, who was sitting next to him, bumped his shoulder twice, silently asking if he was okay. Steve nodded briskly, pretending he was focused on Mamo's teaching. 

After class, Steve expected Danny to stroll over to him or at least to see him standing somewhere, waiting for him. Instead, he hurried along to catch up with Danny who just walked out of the classroom after the lesson.

"Hey, uhm…so, uh, I'm Steve. It's nice to meet you," Steve cleared his throat. His heart ramped up and the nervous flutter grew bigger the longer Danny took his sweet time to notice that he actually stood there, talking to him. Danny stopped and turned his attention to Steve.

Danny's blue eyes were on him, assessing but cautious. He didn't say a word and Steve leaped into talking. "I'm team captain and quarterback. Nice to meet you, oh I just said that, right I mean, welcome…yeah, like welcome to our team and the school and uh..." Steve bit hard on the inside of his cheeks. He could have kicked himself. What the hell was that? What a silly, dorky way to make a first impression.

Danny mocked him with a small smirk. He stuck his hand out. A movement like a karate chop. "I guess you're not familiar with the New Jersey handshake we use at school in Jersey. So, let's shake hands like nerds. Nice to meet you Steve, team captain, and quarterback. Can't wait to be on the field to throw some balls." Danny grinned but didn't lose the guarded edge to it.

Steve was flabbergasted for a moment. What an arrogant jerk! He huffed and smirked back at Danny. Steve was actually seriously impressed. This damn Jersey guy had guts. They eyed each other for a few seconds. Steve assumed he wouldn't feel any different on his first day in a new class not knowing a single person. Danny waited for Steve to take his hand.

"Okay, smartass, no, I don't know your wicked New Jersey ritual, but you don't know ours, either. You're one of us now, surfing, playing football, and that's a bond right there. Here, that's how we greet each other." Steve grabbed Danny's hand as if he wanted to arm wrestle him, pulling him in for a short hug.

It was actually more touching of shoulders and brotherly patting the other's back. Steve's hands grasped only firm, taut muscles. Danny's grip on his hand was strong, solid. Steve clenched his teeth when he felt the heat climbing up his neck after a part of his chest got pressed hard and fast against Danny's firm muscled front.

Danny winked at him, grinning even wider. "Easy to remember. And thanks for your support. The teacher, Mamo right, forced you into this task of looking after me, filling me in." Danny made a short break between the sentences. He tilted his head and made a gesture as if he had to get rid of a hair on this tongue. Steve was hypnotized. He stared and drew a blank. "I'll manage to find my way, so no need to babysit me. If I need something, I'll ask, but thanks anyway."

Steve still felt a soft tingle in his palm where Danny's hand had hugged his a moment ago. He wanted to assure Danny that he didn't feel bothered at all. But Kawika pushed him aside, sauntering into their little circle that was building up around Steve and Danny.

"Look what the cat dragged in. A _haole_." Kawika drawled. He was followed by Amber and Lynn.

He stood next to Steve and casually circled his arm around Steve's shoulder. His tone and his posture were challenging, stepping a little bit too close to Danny. Steve inhaled, slowly, ready for a first verbal attack from his Hawaiian friend. 

Danny wasn't even offended. "That's all you've got, man? I guess I won my bet with my uncle. I told him I won't make the second lesson before someone feels the urge to call me that. You need more to insult me, pygmy. I'm actually surprised because as a _haole_ I was convinced that the native Hawaiians would only wear those ridiculous grass skirts and go shirtless all the time. And you even have a school bell? Wow, I was so hoping to see someone blowing into a conch." Danny was dead serious with a slight aggressiveness that seeped through his words. 

But Steve laughed up his sleeve anyway. Damn, what an answer. There was finally someone who could stand up to Kawika. Steve found it stupidly attractive how Danny wasn't intimidated at all by his Hawaiian friend.

Adam shoved Kawika aside. He rolled his eyes. "Back off, Kawika. Your pride for your island won't get a scratch if this guy can surf, and being a wide receiver like you. Jesus, do you always have to get into a dick fight?"He shrugged his shoulders apologetically in Danny's direction. "Ignore him during school lessons and fight him on the field. He's a wide receiver, too, by the way. And nice to meet you. I'm Adam, not a football player. I'm a judoka, brown belt. Welcome, and I hope your first day doesn't suck that much." Danny managed their gang handshake perfectly the second time. 

Steve folded his arms over his chest, enjoying how his gang swallowed Danny into their inner circle. Not even Kawika messed with Adam. This guy was too skilled in his martial arts and he was deeply respected by his friends.

"Hi Danny, I'm Kono." She jumped on Steve's back, wrapping her arms around his neck, to get a better look at Danny who was circled by Adam and Kawika. Lynn and Amber eyed him from the side. "And they are Amber and Lynn. We scream the place down in every game you play, so be nice to us." She showed her dimples and her pearly white teeth, waving at Danny by hanging on to Steve's back.

Danny downright chuckled deep and low. It was the first time his smile was open and light. Steve barely could stand the sight. He hoped Kono wouldn't notice how hot he was all of a sudden.

"Hi there, Amber, Lynn, Kono. Very nice to meet you and thank you already so much for your support. This is very appreciated. Nothing is more uplifting than the cheerful screams from beautiful, female fans." Danny winked at all the girls and spilled his charm all over his new lady friends.

Amber and Lynn moved closer, intrigued by this New Jersey guy. They smiled and ogled without a break, checking their chances with Danny.

"Awww, can we keep him, Steve? He's so cute." Kono chirped and glided off Steve's back.

Steve froze for a second. He wished to have Kono's vim and her sass. "Danny's not a pet in a pet shop, Kono. Jesus Christ." 

Steve didn't even notice that Kono had climbed him like a monkey. She'd done that since she was a little girl. He eyed Danny, hoping he wasn't staring, checking him out. He apologetically shrugged his shoulders. But his mood had changed drastically when he saw how Danny flirted with the girls.

His disappointment felt stale and Steve chastised himself for being so fucking stupid, hoping without thinking while biting his bottom lip. Danny made his heart stutter, but _of course_ , such a handsome fucker was attracted to girls. What else was new? 

Steve heard himself blurt, "sure, you can keep him, Kono. I need to see him play first. And just to get one thing straight, Danny-boy. Kawika rides waves like no one else, closely followed by Kono, closely followed by Chin and me." Steve couldn't stop. He needed to know if Danny was as badass as he acted.

Danny didn't even so much as blinked. He eyed Steve carefully, seizing him up and this awoke Steve's nervousness. He didn't know what to do with his hands in front of this blond Jersey guy. And all eyes were on Steve. Somehow his friends always relied on him when a situation tensed up.

"Next time we meet at the beach, you're in for a challenge to show us if you got game. We don't wear grass skirts as you can see, but we know how to surf. I hope you can cope with that, Danny." Steve crossed his arms tight over his chest, staring into blue eyes. Steve would be damned if he was the first one to look away.

Next to him, Kawika agreed by humming low. Steve was absolutely aware of the simple fact that Danny was too handsome for his own good. And oh, boy, it felt good to say his name. Danny's looks were already messing with Steve's nerves. He grew angry for no reason, behaving as stupid as his friends. 

"Who's in a dick fight now, huh?" Adam punched Steve's shoulder, smirking at him with a glint in his eyes. 

"Get lost, Noshimuri." Steve rubbed his sore muscle. He dropped his gaze immediately, not looking at Danny and his reaction to Adam's comment. Adam only snickered.

"Why do you always have to behave like fucked up cavemen ready to slaughter a raccoon during the next lunch break? Play nice, at least in the beginning." Chin appeared behind Steve, clapping his hands on his shoulders, pressing into the narrow space between Adam and Kawika.

Steve twisted his upper body to flash Chin a mock glare which was answered with lack of interest. He stepped aside to let Chin move closer.

"Danny will get to know your dumbass behavior soon enough, Steve. Hi, I'm Chin. I'm the nice one because I have manners. And I'm a running back, can't wait to have our first training with you. Nice to meet you, Danny." Chin genuinely smiled at Danny.

"Thanks, man, sounds cool." Danny smiled back.

But Steve got the idea Danny was still tense. Maybe they made him feel like an animal at the zoo the way they pressed into his space to get to know him, ogling him so obviously. Too much kindness could be freakish, too, he guessed.

Steve watched Chin with a warm feeling in his heart regardless he's own funny mood. Chin made everyone feel welcome. And somehow Chin never felt the urge to prove himself. Steve didn't know how his friend mastered this weird zen mood all the time.

"If you want, I can give you a ride on my bike. We always meet at the beach after class." Chin informed him casually while Danny performed the handshake ritual with Chin as if he did it forever. "Let's move, guys, the next lesson is up." Chin ushered them all into the direction of their next classroom.

Steve was dragged along with the whole group. Lynn and Amber giggled and whispered with Kono. Chin made sure Kawika didn't start a heated discussion about surfing with Danny before their next lesson. It was clear to everyone that once the two of them started, there was no chance to avoid a real fight. 

"Where is Kamekona, by the way?" Steve craned his neck to look for his friend. He stopped and checked the corridor while the rest of his gang kept walking to get to their classroom in time.

"Do you really need to ask?" Kawika shouldered his backpack, glaring at Danny. "Kamekona hates _haoles_. He won't talk to Danny or to any of us if we are keeping him." Kawika sounded almost hostile.

Danny huffed and murmured something Steve couldn't catch. But he saw Danny's jaw muscles pop. The tension was dangerously rising.

Steve stepped between Kawika and Danny for precautionary reasons. "Guys! Fuck, keep your pants on, okay? I'll check on Kamekona. Kawika you come with me. _Jesus_ , seriously? How can a big guy be such a delicate flower?"

Steve's voice expressed how upset he was, not believing how fast the mood could swing into the opposite direction. But Kawika and Kamekona were true island people and their ancestors had to suffer a lot from white folks.

Danny shot Kawika an annoyed look, shaking his head in disbelief. "Hey, don't give me that look, idiot. I'm fucking sixteen and I have nothing to do with the fucked-up history of your people. Don't blame me for that." Danny turned and made Kawika listen to him. His chest puffed and his biceps strained under his shirt. Danny's eyes were cold and blue and staring intensely at Steve for a second. "You all seriously give me the creeps, behaving so nice and supporting. This reeks of a trap. I didn't know I would have to be put up for adoption or any other crap. I don't care what kind of bet you have going on tagged with 'new weirdo at school and who took the best care of him'. I have enough troubles of my own. I don't need to cause trouble among your friends because you're talking to me. So, I'm out. Ciao!"

Danny walked off to his next lesson without looking back.

Steve was pissed and angry with himself. He still felt Danny's cold glare on him and it made Steve's stomach drop. Fuck you very much. That wasn't the way he imagined how to get to know Danny. Shit. But Kawika was his friend and somehow, Steve understood all of them. Danny would get over it. That was Steve was hoping for. Kawika needed the competition on the board first. Without proof that Danny could tame the big, Blue Lady decently riding his board, he would only be chopped meat for sharks and Kawika wouldn't even bother to notice him.

Steve didn't like to deal with an angry Kawika on his first day back at school. He knew Kawika had guts and he behaved like a lion defending his homeland. Steve had a vice grip on his friend's arm to hold him back in case he wanted to bolt after Danny and sock him. But Kawika broke free, angrily slapping Steve's hand away.

"Damn, Steve, how comes that you like this Danny guy? You know him for fucking two hours, Steve, and _he is a haole from New Jersey_. God fucking dammit, don't push me! I have a right to be suspicious." Kawika growled with a dangerously calm voice.

Steve wasn't impressed at all. He made team captain of his football team for a reason. Steve was strong, brave, fearless and had a great sense for human nature. He kept Kawika close and pushed him just for the fun of it.

Steve knew his eyes were blown. He couldn't keep his finger from poking Kawika's chest while he inhaled deeply to give him a dressing-down. "You're behaving like a stupid, angry alpha male who got poked one time too many, Kawika. You're jealous, scared for your position in the pack and on the board, idiot. Danny looks like one of those great sports guys. I bet he's an ace on the board and on the field. Deal with it, and yes, I like him. We don't even know him yet. Politeness won't kill you. Don't you dare piss in a corner to express your territorial claim. You get your chance to prove yourself. It's going to be fun. And what's with the Hawaiian friendliness and the flowery welcome? Huh?"

Steve scoffed and run out of air with all the words he needed to throw at Kawika to get him back on track. Jesus, what a morning and they hadn't even had a second class. Kawika only glared at Steve but kept his mouth shut. 

Steve carded his hand through his hair. "C'mon, Kawika, play nice and let's find Kamekona. Why do you island boys always have to act like prima donnas? You have no idea what Danny thinks of Hawaii or why he's here."

Steve chuckled when Kawika body-checked him instead of giving him an answer. "Shut the fuck up, McGarrett."


	2. Chapter 2

The morning passed in a blur. Steve wasn't paying much attention to the taught subject matter from the current class. His mind was still occupied with what had gone down in the corridor after the first class. He hadn't spotted much of Danny after that incident. Either he sat behind Steve in the last row during class or he vanished out the door before Steve could catch up with him to have a word.

Steve had to smooth out Kamekona's ruffled feathers. He managed to talk some sense into him. Steve wasn't really grasping the attitude to reject someone for the simple reason that they were born in the wrong country. Kamekona agreed to give Danny a chance. Steve had to bite his tongue from informing Kamekona that Danny had all reasons to be angry now. 

There was no time to think about the outcome of their next meeting when the sensitive divas would clash again. As it seemed Danny had some serious rules and beliefs, too. At lunch break, the next showdown would take place anyway.

Steve was late, running through the corridors again to get to the last class of the morning. He normally enjoyed German also because he sat next to Cath, and Cath was brilliant. But the worries about Mary tied Steve's stomach in knots. He hadn't spotted her at all during the whole morning. Steve made a last-minute decision.

He walked up to Cath and grabbed her by the upper arm to make her turn around. He whispered hurriedly that she needed to cover for him. He explained with his hands and a few murmured words that he was going to look for Mary and that he needed to check up on her.

Cath, being Cath, gave him a thumbs-up and ushered him off, agreeing to cover for him, all in one smooth gesture. Steve blew her a kiss just because he knew she could take it without ulterior motive. It was an expression of deep gratitude because somehow Mary moved all their hearts. Everyone was worried about her.

Steve ran back from where he came from and saw his baby sister at the far end of the corridor with her friends. He really just wanted to make sure she was alright.

"Hey, Mar! Wait a sec!" Steve called after her.

The bell would ring in about two minutes and he would be definitely late for his German class, but this was important. He caught up with Mary who looked surprised to see him. She seemed tired, but so far relaxed. Steve gave her a swift once over and gently grabbed her wrist to pull her towards him.

"Hey there, just give us a moment, okay?" He smiled at Mary's friends who watched him with awe as they whispered in each other's ears.

"Steve? What's up? You okay?" Mary hid her other hand in the pocket of her jacket, an unsure smile tugging at her lips. She followed Steve unresistingly. "Shouldn't you be in a class by now?" She patiently waited until Steve started talking.

Now that his sister stood right in front of him, eyeing him with bright eyes and a soft smile around her lips, Steve felt kind of stupid. What was he doing, running like a mad person through corridors just to ask her if she's fine? He wondered if he was overprotective, making her feel uncomfortable. He combed his fingers through his hair and tried to cover up his uncertainty. 

"Hi, ah, I just wanted to check up on you." He let go of her wrist and inhaled deeply. "You know, after, uhm, yesterday, you okay?" Steve cleared his throat. This was way easier in his head than actually standing right here and meeting Mary's concerned eyes.

Her smile faltered a bit. She pressed her lips together as she flapped her jacket with both hands that were buried in her pockets. Steve realized with a sore heart that she expressed her embarrassment about her emotional fit last night.

"Yeah," she breathed out. "I'm okay, tired though." She was brave, looking back at Steve with her eyes welling up.

She tilted her head and Steve shifted his feet as his cheeks turned dusky red. He would have wanted to hug her, to give her strength, but that was totally off the mark. He didn't want to make her feel awkward. He heard the bell ring.

"Good. Good, I, - uhm. Okay, that's great. Is Aunt Deb taking you home after school? Because we're meeting at the beach, all the guys and Kono will be there, too. Maybe you'd like to surf with me? You can have my helmet for the ride on my bike. We can have some fun surfing together, being with the guys. Kamekona should bring some food, too. You in?" Steve grinned, almost breathless after he explained everything in a rush. He tried to sound as cheery as possible without being creepy. 

Mary turned her head to check on her friends before she answered Steve's questions. "I, ah, I agreed to meet Aunt Deb at four after school. She's picking me up. She promised me ice cream and a movie at home. Dad has a night shift, so he will be at work at eight o'clock. Maybe another time?" Mary shortly touched Steve's upper arm, expressing that she felt sorry for turning him down.

"Yeah, okay. No worries. Sure, let's do this another time, sure. I would have taken you home, but Aunt Deb is picking you up. That's great." Steve swallowed his disappointment.

She used to hang out with his friends, but somehow, she withdrew further into a space within her head or her soul where he couldn't follow her. Her decision hurt because as tight as he tried to hold on to her, she was slipping away. She barely went surfing anymore or hung out with him and his friends the way she used to.

"Your class has started, Steve. You need to go. I'll see you tonight. Okay?" Mary walked backward and shortly waved with one hand before she turned around to catch up with her friends.

"Okay, Mar, see you at home. Bye!" Steve retreated, keeping his expression carefree to make it easier for Mary.

He didn't show how much it pained him to see her still hurt and beyond the possibility of a quick fix with beach time, friends, and laughter. He watched her walk away and hoped she might turn around once again, but she didn't. Steve needed a moment to close off his emotions.

Of course, he was late for his German class. He scampered through the empty hallways to get to his classroom. He silently opened the door and stealthily sneaked into class. Mrs. Kiel, his German teacher, smiled at him without chastising him for coming late. She was a nice, young teacher with no backbone to run her class with a firm hand. She was way too kind but she had a passion for her mother tongue and Steve learned a lot from her. But the soft way with which she treated her students made it easy to skip classes from time to time without the fear of getting detention.

" _Guten Tag_ Steve, _beeilen Sie sich und lesen Sie den Text durch. Wir werden im Plenum anschliessend gewisse Punkte genauer besprechen._ " Mrs. Kiel gestured with her hand to an empty chair, signing him to hurry up in a way a mother would try to usher her kid out the door without being rude.

He skidded into the empty seat in the back row next to Catherine. He nodded to let his teacher know that he got her message, although he didn't even understand half of her sentence. He grabbed his notebook while Cath shoved her textbook closer to his side. Steve had no time to mull over the talk with Mary or to wonder how Danny was doing. 

"What do I have to do?" Steve whispered, reaching for a pen while he flattened the dog ears in his wrinkled pages.

"Read this text and try to understand it, because she wants to discuss some topics afterward in class." Cath pointed her finger on the said text.

Steve's eyebrows climbed high up his forehead when he started to read the German text. Jesus, he had serious difficulties concentrating today. Thank God that Cath was right by his side. She was intelligent without fussing about her IQ.

Steve felt at ease with her, as if he was spending time with one of his friends. Cath was a good-looking girl, but the big difference was the way she behaved around guys. She was as chilled as any dude. Cath wasn't a nerd, though she was an ace in every subject, and it was always interesting to talk to her. Her German seriously impressed Steve. It was easy to be around her because she didn't give him this feeling of being besieged. She didn't want anything from him, only information and from time to time she challenged him into a surf competition. Cath was cool.

 

Lunch break was more than welcome. Steve was starving and he hoped to spot Danny. Although Danny had pointed out that he didn't need to be baby-sat, Steve wanted to check up on him. It was a good excuse to talk to him, especially to inform him that their first football training would be tomorrow night. Steve felt antsy and a nervous buzzing in his chest wouldn't subside. Whenever the image of Danny's blue eyes danced in his mind, Steve needed to inhale deeply. 

He placed his service tray on the table and pulled back the chair to sit next to Kamekona. Everyone was already eating. Steve quickly scanned the crowd of eating students but he couldn't spot Danny.

"Have you calmed down, Kame?" Steve shot a quick look to his right. 

"Mhhh-hmm." Kamekona was deeply concentrated on his lunch, having an inner dialogue with his food.

Steve's eyes met Chin's. He winked and both guys smiled at the same time. It was dangerous to disturb Kamekona during lunch or at any time he ate because it was like poking a hungry bear. Nobody wanted to deal with that. 

"Where's Danny?" Steve bit into his burger and hummed in pure enjoyment, chewing on his hot food. He hoped everybody was so busy talking that no one would mention the blush on his cheeks. He couldn't fight the rush that twisted a funny knot in his stomach when he said Danny's name out loud.

"Hi, guys. How's your first day? I heard you've got a new classmate. Steve hadn't really the time to fill me in. Is he okay? What's his name?" Catherine joined their group closely followed by all the other girls.

But Steve didn't show any interest today in the rest of the people gathering around them, except Kono, of course. As a jock playing football in high school, it was normal to be the center of attention, especially female attention.

"He's a _haole_ from New Jersey. Says he could surf. We'll see the proof tonight." Kawika's words still carried a sharp undertone.

Steve kicked his shin under the table.

"Steve likes him, at least he defends him." Kawika smiled at Catherine with wide eyes, wiggling his eyebrows.

Cath leaned back in her chair to peep pass Kamekona's back, looking at Steve with a smile. "Steve always wants to make everyone comfortable. Nothing wrong with that, I guess. Where is this guy? You still haven't told me his name!" She shoved her fork full of fries into her mouth, looking around and demanding an answer.

"Danny. His name is Danny." Steve mumbled between his huge bites. At least he was busy holding his burger. He swallowed. "He's from the mainland, New Jersey and he's also our new wide receiver for the football team. And Danny has to pass the ritual. All newbies have to, but I bet Danny is the one who kicks Kawika's balls tonight." Steve hit the tabletop with his flat hand, making Kamekona flinch. "Shiiiiit, that's going to be some fun, eh, Kawika? Are you up for the challenge?" Steve chuckled, stuffing more food into his mouth.

"Don't fucking start. We meet at the beach, right after school." Kawika glared at Steve with furrowed brows, pointing a finger at him, warningly. "We'll see soon enough who's the better surfer. No one fucks with me on the board, got that?"

"Chill down, dude," Steve had a blast, teasing Kawika only to see him end up in smoke because he needed to protect his pride. Kawika couldn't control his temper and that was a big win on the gridiron because it made him fast and reckless.

"We'll all be there watching the spectacle and having fun. You're coming too, Adam?" Chin seemed extremely pleased with the prospect of an interesting evening.

"Yeah, I'll join you but I have to be home by seven. When are we meeting?" Adam always seemed tense when he talked about the strict regulations that ruled his teenager fun time. "I have judo training tonight." 

"Five o'clock at the least. Is Mary coming, too, Steve?" Chin turned to look at Steve.

Steve had his mouth full and only shook his head. Chin's thoughtful gaze held Steve's eyes for a moment. He nodded and smiled. "Okay. You make sure Danny knows where to find us." Chin's concentration went back to his plate.

"There's your guy, Stevie." Kawika made a terse move with his chin. 

Kawika knew well enough how much Steve detested this deformation of his name. He turned his head, but Danny was already standing by their table. The leap of his heart was uncomfortable when Danny put his tray forcefully down right next to Steve's at the end of the table top where he sat.

All eyes were on Danny again. From afar this had to look like a slapstick moment. Everyone stopped chewing and forks hovered in mid-air as if time stood still. A scene from a spooky movie.

Danny glared at all the guys, slowly, deliberately, assessing the mood. His eyes stopped and bored into Kawika's. "Will you actually let me eat, or do I need to pass some more of your shitty tests first, island boy?" Danny kicked his chair back to flop down, leaning against the backrest, not touching his food, but waiting for Kawika's answer.

"Call me 'island boy' one more time and I'll knock your damn teeth out." Kawika threw his fork next to his plate where it landed with a loud clatter. He angrily stared at Danny.

"Then stop calling me a freaking _'haole'_. My name is Danny. Do you get that? _Kawika_?" Danny scowled back.

It was dead silent for a second. Everyone was too surprised to say anything until some snorted astonished through their noses.

"He knows your name, man. He even pronounced it right." Adam was delighted, and to Steve's astonishment, also cheered for Team Danny. Adam actually laughed at Kawika's surprised expression.

"I always know the names of my opponents. I keep myself well informed," Danny braced his forearms on the table and started to wolf down his lunch.

"We are actually classmates, not opponents." Chin chimed in.

The chatter at the table was still on hold while everyone's attention was focused on their discussion.

"No shit." Danny didn't even look at Chin. He ate as if he hadn't seen food for a week.

Steve was fascinated by the rawness of Danny's expression. His whole posture seemed to be ready to jump at any second into a fight. Steve managed to swallow his bite. He had no clue what kind of experience Danny had made at his former school, but it had to be stressed and painful.

"We may play rough, but we don't hurt each other, okay? We bark, but we don't bite." Steve specifically looked at Kawika before his gaze was drawn back to Danny.

"Maybe. I don't know you yet, so I stay prepared. Where I come from, we don't challenge. We fight right from the start. Tough rules, either you were strong enough or you had to suffer." Danny said this with slight tightness in his words.

All eyes were still on Danny and slowly the normal movements of eating lunch together came back to life. Danny seemed unimpressed by their staring. He shoved bite after bite into his mouth, hunched over his plate. His eyes darted up every other second to check if everyone still sat at their places. Danny was downright film material as if he tumbled from the screen of a movie like "The Outsiders" directly onto his chair at this table.

Steve's eyes got drawn back to Danny's face, time and again without any chance to look away.

"You fought? Gang stuff? At school?" Adam asked with disbelief in his voice while the others were listening.

"Yup, the daily challenge at school wasn't to get your homework done, but to get home in one piece." Danny lifted his head to catch Steve's gaze.

Steve couldn't say if he chewed on a piece of paper or his burger. Danny's ocean blue eyes pierced right through his head. This gaze turned his stomach into stone, melting into hot lava only a second later. Danny sat disturbingly close.

"Is this a reason why you were transferred to Hawaii?" Steve blurted out.

"Maybe." Danny dropped his look and drummed his fingers rhythmically on the table while he continued eating.

Catherine leaned forward to get a good look at Danny from where she sat almost hidden next to Kamekona. Kamekona hadn't said a single word by the way but silently watched the discussion.

"Hey, Danny, nice to meet you. I'm Catherine. If you like, I can give you a ride. I have a car. We can drop by your house to pick up your board and meet all the others at the beach around five. What say you?" She propped her elbow on the table, resting her chin in her hand and smiled at Danny. She waved her hand in his direction, disarmingly charmful.

Danny slowly sat back in his chair while a bright, glorious smile spread over his whole face. "You're a doll, Catherine and I call you friend, because, fuck, didn't you just make my day." Danny chuckled low. "Thanks, yes. Great, sounds great. Nice to meet you, Catherine. Has anyone told you already how beautiful you are?" 

Catherine clicked her tongue and laughed delightedly at this compliment. "Danny, you're a charmer. I'll pick you up in the parking lot, so wait for me, okay?" 

"Okay, sure, and thank you. Seriously, I needed that." Danny's face changed dramatically from dark and angry into handsome, carefree, and achingly beautiful within a fraction of a second.

Steve had to look away. He had no idea why Danny's smile attacked him like this, leaving him feeling unprepared for the assault. Danny was damn good at flirting. It looked as easy as catching a ball out of the air. It made Steve's heart drop fast and uncomfortable. He stood up and shoved his chair with a hard push backward. "Okay, guys, I'll check on Mary again. See you later."

Steve left the table abruptly, concentrating hard to saunter instead of running out of the cafeteria. His heart still pounded after he walked half across the school grounds. And he didn't meet Mary, either. What a weird day. He couldn't imagine what the afternoon held for them.

Steve made it somehow through chemistry class although Danny sat right next to him. Chemistry was one of his favorites that he really loved.

He heard Danny curse under his breath when Mr. Harper chose him to answer a question for a chemical formula or the result of two specific elements reacting with each other. Danny couldn't answer any question correctly. After he had to pass the third question in a row, failing miserably, he got chided by the teacher to better attend his class prepared. Danny pressed his pencil so hard onto the page that the tip broke off.

After the class, Danny stuffed his belongings into his backpack. 

"Hey, if you need any help with chemistry, just ask. I'm good at it, meaning, uhm, I like it. I guess I could help if you want?" Steve could have punched a wall for his pathetic stammering.

The words got lost on their way from his brain to his mouth. He wasn't able to form half a decent sentence when he talked to Danny. Danny was the new guy and he was just a guy, like all his friends, so what was his fucking problem? 

"Thank you, Steve, really, but I guess I'll manage. It's my first day, and first days suck. They always do. I'll get over it." Danny shouldered his backpack and shoved his hands down the front pockets of his baggy jeans. "I'll see you later." He gave Steve a short nod and an honest, small smile, then turned and walked away.

Steve felt kind of lost for several seconds, following Danny with his eyes until he was through the door.

 

 

The sky was cloudy and it looked like rain. Steve fought with his guilty conscience. He was here hanging out with his friends, waiting for the big surfing showdown between Kawika and Danny, instead of being home watching a movie to make Mary feel better. He hadn't promised to spend the evening with her, but he knew she waited until he was home. Aunt Deb did her best to support his sister, but Steve knew how to cheer her up, to make her forget the past for a while. And he always acted as a buffer between her and their dad.

Steve knew his father always meant well and did his best. But he was too strict, too rational, and barked way too often. Mary needed hugs, understanding, and a loving father who would talk with her about her mother. Mary would need a father who would let her cry when she needed it, and who repeated good, happy memories as many times as Mary asked for them.

John McGarrett sucked at the emotional, understanding part and fled the house as often as his police work allowed it. His father burdened Steve and Aunt Deb with the psychological work to get past the aftermath of this horrible incident two years ago. Steve's teenage world had been nuked and the impact had pulverized every damn thing. Nothing had stayed the same, everything had changed, even himself as a person.

"Earth to Steve! Hey! Steve! Damn, man, what kind of hot fantasies are you creating to zone out like a frigging dummy?" Kawika kicked his thigh hard enough to get his attention. He stood on Steve's towel and snickered down on him.

Steve was fast, kicking Kawika's legs away from under him. And before Kawika realized that he'd made a mistake to step so close to Steve, he landed hard on his back, and Steve took advantage of his position to tackle him.

"Get off me, you sonofabitch." Kawika tried to sound pissed but had to laugh at the same time. "Damn, Steve. This calls for payback when you least expect it." 

Steve patted Kawika's pecs and got up. "It's called the surprise effect. Wasn't that a topic in training? You should know by now, I'm way better than you assume. Just because you surf that good, doesn't mean you can beat me in everything." Steve had a shit-eating grin on his face. Just about the distraction he needed to pull him back into a lighter mood.

"Damn, it was about time." Adam turned over onto his stomach to watch Catherine and Danny coming towards them.

Steve pulled Kawika up to his feet and turned like all others to get a better look at Danny's surfboard, trying to read his mood in the way he walked through the sand.

"Is his board any good?" Chin asked nobody in general.

"It's an average, normal surfboard. Nothing fancy, I guess." Kono's stance was wide and her arms were akimbo.

Kono buzzed with energy, looking forward to joining the guys in the water. Lynn and Amber stood right next to her and watched Danny and Cath just like all the others.

"He looks seriously hot in his shorts." Amber giggled next to Steve. 

Steve rolled his eyes, hiding the fact that he didn't like to hear those words from her. Everyone was excited by the fact that Kawika had thrown down the gauntlet and Danny needed to prove that he could compete with the best. It was a matter of honor and a play of power also important for Danny to show everyone he was of tough stock. 

Steve pretended to be part of the discussion about Danny's surf skills when his eyes were taking in Danny's perfect body and the way he strolled next to Catherine. He saw him tilting his head back to laugh freely and Catherine bumped into him, joining in with her own gale of laughter. Steve couldn't imagine what the two of them were talking about and why it made them laugh so infectiously. Steve really liked Cath a lot but right this moment envy and jealousy had a tough battle in his chest.

Danny was fucking handsome.

He wore slung-low black surf shorts, covering half of his thighs, but revealing the curve of his narrow hips. The sharp sections of his toned abs were clearly visible. He carried his board under one arm, and as Danny walked towards the group, Steve had time to roam his eyes freely over Danny's pecs. The constant popping of these hard muscles made him shift his feet in the sand. He crossed his arms over his chest and swallowed around the throbbing in his throat. He didn't dare to stare at his nipples.

Steve held his head high, giving Danny an appraising look to assess his fighting skills. He sneaked a peek at Danny's crotch and the soft outlining of his package. Steve felt kind of squeamish or maybe he just was hyper-nervous about the fight that might break out, if the challenge went south. He stood there and felt out of place, just because he tensed up to a point where he felt antsy. And he still envied Cath of her way to make Danny laugh.

"What a welcome committee. I guess you're ready to expect some drama. Hi, everyone." Danny smirked smugly, almost arrogant.

Cath received a warm welcome. Kono hugged her, short and intense, and she was handed over to Lynn and Amber. They pulled her immediately out of earshot to ask, as Steve guessed, a thousand questions about Danny. Steve kept an eye on everyone.

Danny behaved politely. He knew what was asked of him. This was a secret code known only by the well-informed circle. He was the weakest link here, the one that had to prove himself. His politeness was almost mocking with the way he performed their greeting handshake but kept smiling in this knowing way.

Steve had the flash of an image of a gladiator entering the arena, ready to die brave and free as the warrior he was, not giving in, not backing down, but walking tall and proud.

Steve admired Danny and his way of showing backbone and stamina although his friend didn't welcome him into their inner circle until they got proof, he was worth it. That's the way it took place. Old habits to ancient male rituals.

Steve heard Kawika snort, pawing the ground, too impatient to wait much longer. Both guys had robust, muscular bodies and they were football players, meaning they know how to play rough and with the fierce determination to win. Steve was really looking forward to seeing Danny surf. It was going to be a fair competition.

"You're ready?" Steve took Danny's hand and pulled him in, patting his back, shutting his body off, not allowing himself to feel anything as their skin touched for this brief, precious moment.

Danny grinned at him. "Do you really need to ask? I'm already bored. When does it start? Because I have piles of homework waiting for me at home." 

Steve answered with a brisk nod, biting back a smirk. Danny just knocked his head against Kawika's skull, riling up the angry bull.

"Let's go, you idiotic smartass. Stop delaying with useless small talk and move your fucking ass!" Kawika angrily growled as he grabbed his board, and without looking back, he jogged off towards the beach.

"Good luck and don't do anything stupid," Steve said quite low. The words came out way too soft. He cast his eyes away, behaving almost blasé in order to disguise whatever the fuck that should've meant while his ears rang.

Steve had no idea why this slipped out. He knew Danny didn't need his advice or his care. He would be perfectly fine. Steve guessed he was much more experienced in serious, real fights than he ever would be. So, no point in saying any shit like that. Steve felt embarrassed to show weakness. Danny was more than capable to fight on his own terms. Danny was built like a brick wall and he had a glint in his eyes, showing how much he enjoyed this, the adrenaline rush, of exhausting the body to a point where it hurt for no other reason than to win, to beat his rival.

"You should cheer for your own guy, not for the opponent. But thanks." Danny said, calmly, waiting two more seconds, Steve didn't know why, until Danny turned to stride, powerful and determined, to the beach.

Amber bounced up and down, standing close to Steve and behaving clingy, wiggling her boobs. Steve was a bundle of nerves. He didn't need a girl using him as an anchor for her own comfort. He softly pried her hands off his biceps and stepped away. He needed to walk around.

He was relieved that Kono and Cath, along with Chin and Adam, were out there taking care of things. Lynn was part of the surfing group, too, but she was more an accessory than any serious support.

Kamekona was relaxed, grunting some syllables from time to time. He was occupied with frying shrimp in cans over the gas flame for the group and only left his small cooking place to check up with Steve how the guys were doing out there.

"It looks rough. Damn, I don't know what Danny's doing! He constantly cuts Kawika off, stealing his wave, behaving like a reckless dick out there. Damn! Kawika is going to be furious." Steve grabbed his hair with both hands and tugged at it. He wore a small ditch into the sand by his constant pacing.

They were out there for half an hour now and it seemed neither of them was tired or ready to give in. Shit. Steve looked at Kamekona for some advice. His friend just looked at him with glee shining from his eyes. 

"Don't worry, brah. They know what they're doing. Some action is good, makes you hungry. Danny knows how to ride waves. That's good, brah, calm down. I have to check on my shrimp. Mhhhhmmm…I fry them with coconut oil, garlic. I make them spicy. They will all be hungry." Kamekona clumped through the sand to get back to their place. 

Steve knew Kamekona loved good fights, no matter how they took place. But Steve had no idea how Kamekona could stay so calm, even unheeding, in the face of this important moment when Danny pitted his strength against Kawika to earn his acceptance into the group. Steve watched aghast how Kamekona went back frying shrimp. 

The other reason Steve felt highly agitated was that Danny's skills rocked his socks off! Damn! This Jersey guy was badass on the board and this turned him on. And Steve had no fucking idea how he should deal with that.

"Amber! Please, stop, - stop touching me. They will be back soon and everything will be okay. Go sit with Kamekona, help him prep the food." Steve didn't have enough patience to calm a nervous cheerleader. Her pouting was irritating and he forgot about her the moment he turned his attention back on the water.

The shit hit the fan when Kawika waded out of the water, closely followed by Cath, Kono, and Lynn.

He threw his board into the sand, bluntly showing his anger and turned to stare at Danny. Kawika's mood was dangerously close to going off like a bomb. Steve ran up to them and saw the big grin on Danny's face while he leisurely walked out of the water like a winner.

Danny was dripping wet and his surf shorts were plastered to his chiseled body. A very wary-looking Adam was right behind him. Chin, on the other hand, seemed to be amused.

Before Steve could hold Kawika back, he got pushed hard out of the way. Steve watched how his angry friend steamrolled Danny. Kawika barrelled right into him, knocking him off his feet and pinning him to the ground.

" _You little piece of New Jersey shit_!" Kawika shouted and punched Danny hard into his ribs, sitting on top of him, caging him in with his thighs, making sure he couldn't escape.

Steve was too baffled. He couldn't immediately peel them away from each other. He was oddly fascinated by the raw power right before his eyes. Fighting hadn't been part of the plan.

Danny made sure to grab Kawika's wrists to avoid getting punched one more time. Kawika was bristling with anger and he was strong, not caring a bit if he really hurt Danny.

Adam made sure Steve didn't get involved and held him firmly back with both arms. All of them stood in a narrow circle around Danny and Kawika who went at each other like two fighting cocks.

"Stop it, you fucking moron!" Danny huffed and grunted, tensing his abs to avoid getting hurt. "Fuck, I said STOP IT!" Danny yelled and managed to free one leg and hooked Kawika's waist, wrapping his leg around his abs. Danny arched his back like a wrestler and with a sharp movement, he flipped them over sitting now awkwardly on top of Kawika, who still behaved like an angry tiger, caged in a too tiny space. Danny pulled Kawika's arms over his head and pinned him forcefully down to the sand, holding his thighs in a vice grip with his legs. Kawika couldn't move, he only snorted, so furious, not calming down a notch. Their faces were almost touching, Danny leaned in to make Kawika listen to him.

"Jesus Christ, are you nuts?? If you're not ready for some dirty tricks than I definitely underestimated you, _island boy_. You made the mistake of thinking I'm not worth two fucks just because I'm from New Jersey. You thought I couldn't surf. Your bad, Kawika." Danny's voice was rough and loud while he yelled right into Kawika's very angry face.

The wind had increased and blew strong from the ocean. Adam had let go of Steve but he stood right behind him to make sure Steve wouldn't interfere. This fight had to be solved only by Danny and Kawika. If they wouldn't find a way today it was going to be a hard time whenever Danny was with them.

Steve admired Danny's body and how determined he kept Kawika pinned to the ground, not easing up an inch. Kawika tried to headbutt Danny once but this Jersey boy was wild and saw that coming. He only started to scream louder. Steve was sure Kawika thought about biting Danny's nose off.

"Go figure, you smug asshole. I learned to surf here in Hawaii because my uncle lives here and we visited him nearly every year. I learned to surf in your ocean, _you freaking dick_!" Danny spat the words in Kawika's face. "You wanted proof that I'm worthy enough to be part of your group. You got your proof, dumbass. Happy now? If I hurt your silly pride, be prepared next time. How _the fuck_ do you even play football?"

Whoa, that was a tough one. Steve knew this lesson cut into Kawika's pride like a hot knife through butter. They had all underestimated Danny. Fuck. That was some awesome psychological Dr. Freud shit Danny just pulled.

Danny let go of Kawika and stood up. Both guys glared at each other for a long moment. Both their chests were heaving. The whole group held their breath, waiting for what would come next.

Danny put forth his hand for Kawika to grab it. It was a peace offering and Kawika took it. Danny helped him to get up. Both looked like chicken wings, freshly breaded, totally covered in sand.

This intense tension almost zinged in the air, it was vibrating and everyone didn't dare to inhale once.

"Well?" Steve was still strung tight like a bow and his voice was a tad too high.

That was a close call. He still couldn't believe there were no blood splatters in the sand. He saw Adam relax his clenched fists. He had also been ready to jump in to avoid a nasty fight, ending with blood and broken bones.

"What say you, Kawika? Does he know how to surf?" Steve shouted over to where Kawika eyed Danny suspiciously.

Kawika breathed out.

He watched Danny with heat in his eyes and unexpectedly threw his head back and laughed out loud. "You played me, you little fucker. But yeah, you know your business. Shit, man, you're good. You taught me a fucking lesson today and I'll take it. Next time I'll be prepared. Welcome to Hawaii." Kawika lifted his arm and Danny clasped their hands together, holding on tight and Kawika pulled him in for a rough hug.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's eat. Kamekona brought shrimp and beer." Chin waited for all of them until everyone collected their boards to stroll back to finally grab a bite.

Steve watched as Danny and Kawika quickly dove back into the water to wash all the sand off before he turned to pull Catherine close to getting a detailed summary of the competition and Danny's dirty tricks.

Kamekona had outdone himself with his fried shrimp. Everyone was licking their fingers. Steve was sated, nursing at his tasty beer, listening to all the chatter. The tension from the whole day faded off like fog in the early morning sun, at least among his friends. Danny had rocked it out and Steve could tell Kawika was impressed. That's not an easy task to achieve.

Steve didn't have any idea why he hadn't joined them on the board, riding waves with the group. He couldn't fully relax though. Time crept on and it was getting late. Mary was constantly on his mind. Adam had left a while ago; his friend couldn't afford coming home late. At least Adam always tried to hang out with all of them as often as possible.

Danny sat across from Steve, affording him many opportunities to look at Danny while he was engaged with all the others, especially with Lynn. She had decided this was the moment to move on. She was already flirting with Danny the whole time.

Steve talked and laughed about something Cath was saying. He took a swig from his beer and his eyes found Danny's. Neither of them looked away, and it grew intense. Danny just watched Steve. It felt like an eternity and at the same time three seconds ticked by. Steve didn't think he had a gaydar, but he had a vague idea of how to look for the right signs. His heart swelled to a point where it hurt and his eyes pulsated in an odd way. He had no idea if it was recognition or dismissal in Danny's eyes. He guessed it was neither. Danny wasn't checking him out, and before it got weird, Steve tore his eyes away, unable to stand this tension any longer.

With a sickening shock, it suddenly hit Steve that Danny could be homophobic. He was from the mainland. What the hell did Steve know about life and different behaviors? His friends never fussed about gay stuff. It was not a topic, not important, and Steve never outed himself, because he still felt kind of unsure about being so open with such private information. But the main reason he kept it a secret was his father. He didn't need such fucked up trouble at home. But what if Danny wasn't okay with it? What if all those intense stares were a way to check if Steve was a fag, a cock sucker, and was hitting on Danny?

After this thought took hold of Steve, he was disconnected from the group. In addition to this awful revelation, he worried constantly to be late for dinner at home, making his dad angry again.

A sudden melancholy washed over Steve. It took him some more minutes to gather himself to say goodbye without giving himself away, explaining why he had to go home. He avoided looking at Danny. He packed his backpack, hating to leave in the middle of an easy evening, but at the same time, he couldn't wait to be alone to sort his thoughts.

Steve's stomach was a hard knot on his ride home. His tension peaked once more when he spotted his dad's police car parked outside the house. He tried to prepare himself for a stern lecture from his old man.

Steve sighed and entered the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gridiron = football field
> 
> Thank you guys for all your great comments, for your kudos, and for this incredible support! I'm totally overwhelmed and I love you all. My thanks goes to all the silent readers, too. It's such a treat knowing you drop by to read my story. I'm so happy I can finally share.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve had hoped his father was already off to work. It was past eight. He hated this coiling tension in his gut. This nervousness made him feel kind of sick because he knew his father was angry about him acting against his will.

Of course, they had made an agreement, but there was not the tiniest space to bend the rules a bit. Steve had to be home for dinner, always, with the only exception being when football practice or a game was scheduled. This was his father's attempt to keep his family together and keep it breathing in an odd and forced emotional way. But grief had eroded what was left of that family feeling after his mom had died.

Steve couldn't define his relationship with his father. He'd never seriously tried to analyze how he got along with him. He simply adapted to the situation because he loved his father no matter what.

Steve tightened his hold around the doorknob, leaning against the closed door. He took a deep breath. In such moments, he missed his mother so badly, especially her way of keeping their home a place where Steve had a sanctuary.

He sought his father's appreciation, kindness, and understanding. Steve always wanted to make him proud, but he couldn't shake the low, tingling flutter in his chest when he came home. Everything had changed so drastically, and he still wasn't used to it as if a giant had stepped on his little, perfect snail shell and crunched it beneath his feet.

Steve was alert the moment he stepped through the door. He had a few happy memories with this father, helping him fix parts on his old-timer, the Mercury Marquis, which he cherished like rare gems.

He steeled himself against the harsh reproof that he was sure of was waiting for him. He knew his father sat in the kitchen and would stop Steve from sneaking up the stairs. At school, he could pretend to spend his day in a different universe where his world hadn't shattered yet in a thousand tiny shards.

Steve couldn't wait to go to college, to finally get the chance to move out. Out of the blue, Danny's face snuck its way into Steve's inner eye. He swallowed and gave himself a shake to get over it. He stuffed his worries back behind his heart. Now was not the time to think of Danny.

Aunt Deb sat with Mary on the couch in the living room, watching TV. His aunt caught his gaze when he leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

"Hey, Aunt Deb. How was your day?" Steve had fewer nightmares since his aunt had agreed to live with them.

The pressure on his chest lightened a bit after he wasn't the only one responsible for Mary's well being. Sometimes, he only wanted to curl up in Aunt Deb's lap, like a kitten, hiding there forever while she stroked his hair eternally.

"Steve, darling, you still have sand on your shorts and probably in your hair, too, and you smell like the ocean. Make sure you take a shower before you go to sleep." She pressed a soft peck on his cheek and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "Thank you for asking. I had a good day. Mary and I cooked dinner. There's a plate for you in the oven with mashed potatoes and stew with carrots. I know you're hungry."

Steve longed for this loving care Aunt Deb gave so freely. He felt her calm look on his face and stood motionless by her side while they were talking. He knew she only wanted to check if he was okay.

"Thank you, I already ate with my friends, but I'm gonna eat it later. Kamekona fried shrimp in a can. I didn't know it would work, but they were super tasty." Steve smiled, his face soft.

Aunt Deb wasn't his mother, but she looked out for him, giving him and his sister, some desperately needed emotional stability. Steve was enormously thankful to have her around. She knew how Steve loved to hang out with his friends, how much this bond meant to him. She often backed him, covering up when he was late, and his father was already at work. His aunt did a lot to provide him the space to be a teenager, although he wasn't carefree like others anymore, she did her best.

"Hey Mar, you okay? What kind of movie are you watching?" Steve ruffled Mary's hair because he knew she didn't like that, making a mess of her neatly coiffed pixie cut.

She looked super cute with her short hair, but he was not allowed to touch it, which was why he did it all the time, making her lashing out in fake anger.

"Don't touch my hair, idiot! And move! You're not transparent." Mary slapped Steve's hand away and tried to push him aside. "Go! It's Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman and I waited to see this episode all week." Mary whined and she lifted her leg to shove him out of the way by using her foot.

Steve silently sighed in relief to meet a normal Mary with snappish manners, being annoyed by her older brother. He couldn't resist to tease her a little bit longer. "You only watch Dr. Quinn because of her hot friend there, the one with the long hair, or maybe you've even got the hots for Dr. Quinn herself?" Steve bounced on the spot and blocked her view.

"His name is Sully, and now, get out of the way! And just for your information, Dr. Quinn is badass." Mary kicked his shin hard enough to make him move.

Steve saw the small tilt of Aunt Deb's head. He knew he couldn't stall the meeting with his dad any longer. She gave him an assuring smile.

On the way to the kitchen, Steve recalled the moment when he'd seen Mary with her terrible hairstyle after she cut it with her scissors during a dark moment in her all-consuming grief. She'd looked kind of crazy as if an animal had chewed her strands off. Steve had been shocked. He'd been the one that had suggested Madonna's edgy hair cut, swimming against the stream of trends, by wearing a short, guy's hairstyle. All teenage girls had long hair these days and Mary stuck out by having such a trendy hairdo. But no one made fun of her anymore, and Steve had to punch only one guy after he'd made Mary cry.

Steve pushed the kitchen door open. "Hey, Dad." He forced his voice to be as neutral as possible, hiding his insecurity.

His dad didn't meet his eyes. He sat there like a judge in court with a stern expression fully dressed in his police uniform, and all of a sudden, Steve felt devastated to put more sorrows on his father's shoulders. He was no help at all by behaving like a spoiled brat that stomped with his feet because he had to follow easy rules made up just to keep their family together.

Steve slumped in the chair facing his dad. It cost him quite an effort not to burst into tears. His father might not hug him, but he did his best to show his love. Steve had no right to kick that with his feet.

"I'm sorry, Dad, for being late and for missing dinner with all of you." Steve bit his bottom lip hard to keep it from quivering. He dared to look up.

His father wasn't angry, he just looked defeated and so tired. The hard months after their mother had died had carved hard lines in his father's face. The dark smudges under his eyes expressed how hard the loss had hit this proud man. Steve felt guilty to act so shamelessly selfish.

"Look, son, I just want you to join the family for dinner. At least once a day, I need you all gathered at the same place. It's not to punish you or to shorten your time with your friends. Nothing like that is on my mind when I tell you to be home for dinner. I want to know if you're okay, I want to listen to how you're doing at school. Do you understand that?

"Yeah." Steve could only breathe the word, everything else would have broken the dam that held his tears back.

His dad reached over the table to maybe grab Steve's hand, but he buried them between his thighs and his father pulled his hand back. This simple, touching move hurt Steve's heart even more.

"Are you late for work because of me?" Steve pressed out.

"Don't worry about that, son. It was more important to know that you are doing fine. How was school?" John McGarrett finally met Steve's eyes and a soft, sad smile played around his lips. "Did you have a good day? How's football practice going?"

Steve swallowed hard. This was a rare, gentle moment with his father, and he would be damned to ruin this. 

"Yeah, my day was good. We've got a new student, Danny…Danny from New Jersey. We took him to the beach to show him where we normally meet. He's able to surf, meaning he's freaking awesome because he spent many holidays with his uncle who lives here in Hawaii. That was actually a surprise. No one expected that. Kamekona even brought shrimp for everyone to eat. It was really fun."

Steve felt the rush from this afternoon again while he talked about Danny. His inner movie played the moment when he saw Danny walking into the water, board floating on the surface. Steve chuckled a bit, forgetting about all the tension that held a vice grip on his body on his ride back home from the beach.

His father laughed silently so even his shoulder shook a bit. "What about Kawika? That kid has a hot temper and a lot of native Hawaiian pride. He gave you a hard time, too, when we moved here. I remember those moments well. Did Danny survive out there?" 

Steve tried to memorize each precious second with his father from right this moment. He couldn't remember the last time he had such an easy, companionable talk with his father. His young heart was flooded with affection and the wish to include his father much more in his daily life. He loved to share such things with his dad.

"Danny is a hell of a surfer. He played some dirty tricks of course, but man, that was so cool and Kawika freaked out because he wasn't prepared _for that._ " Steve laughed a tad too loud.

He couldn't control the relief that was washing through him because his dad actually talked to him and he listened to what Steve had to say. He wasn't mad and he didn't chide him. There was only genuine interest in him and his day at school.

"I have a clear picture in my mind. Did they get into a fight?" His dad leaned on his elbows and was smiling at Steve, encouraging him with a hint of mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"Kawika was so mad, his pride was hurt, but Danny kept cool. It was…great. The way Danny acted was really super dope." Steve crossed his arms over his chest, tipping his chair back, balancing only on two legs.

Danny was back, swamping his mind with images of him in surf shorts, water dripping from his chest, the way he shook his head to get the water out of his hair.

"Maybe I will meet Danny one day. There aren't many people who are able to impress Kawika. You were the other one I know of. Does he play on the football team, too?" His dad stood up, smiling with pride and waited for Steve's answer.

Steve got up from his chair to stay close to his father. "Yeah, he's a wide receiver, like Kawika. First practice is tomorrow evening. I guess this will get rough, too, but I'm looking forward to it." Steve grinned at this dad, still shy and a bit restrained, but much more relaxed and actually bubbling with a joy he didn't feel in a long time. He felt giddy to a point where he inhaled a bit too fast.

"Good. Tell me about it. I want to know how it went. Aunt Deb kept a plate with your dinner in the oven. Make sure you eat before you go to sleep. I have to go now. Look out for your sister, Steve. You have a way to reach her." His dad seemed to hesitate, but at the end, he shortly grabbed Steve's neck and squeezed his hand warm and solid around it, showing so much more with this gesture then he could have expressed with words.

"Good night." His dad's words were tender.

"Good night, Dad. Have a good shift." Steve shoved his hands in his pockets, clenching his fist, biting on the inside of his cheek. His chest ached in a good way. 

John McGarrett turned around half-way through the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Danielle from Horse Rescue called. Markus hurt his ankle and he's off for the next few days. She asked if you could fill in for him by doing some extra morning shifts. She would be more than happy to know you could make it starting Wednesday morning through Sunday. Give her a call so she knows if she can count you in." His dad watched him intensely. "It's quite early in the morning for you to get up, doing the extra shifts while you have a normal school day. Don't do it if it's too much. You need your strength for your classes, okay?"

"It's okay if it's only for this week. I'll manage. I won't go surfing in the evening, but if she needs me, I'll be there. It's for the horses and I'm going to see Shirley. This girl is always so happy to see me. I'll give Danielle a call later. Thanks, Dad."

After his dad left the kitchen, Steve stood there with closed eyes and a wildly beating heart. He grabbed his backpack and rushed out, heading directly for the stairs. He needed some alone time. Danielle had to wait for another hour.

"I'll be in my room doing homework. I'll eat later, okay?" Steve peeked around the corner to inform his aunt and to make sure his sister was still watching TV.

"You okay, darling? Did you have a good talk with your father?" Steve saw the worries on her face.

"Yes, it was good. Everything's fine, Aunt Deb." He smiled back at her with a light heart.

"I'm glad. Don't forget to take a shower, Steven." She called after him.

Steve took two steps at the time, waving with his hand to let her know he heard her.

In his room, Steve made sure the door was closed. His backpack landed with a hard thud next to his desk before he crashed on the bed to bury his face in the pillow. He exhaled sharply, enjoying the darkness that lulled him in before he finally allowed his memory to recall all moments with Danny during the day.

Steve was going to back off, not that he had done anything too obvious, scratch that, he hadn't done anything but leer at Danny's buffed, muscular body, devouring his good looks all day.

With no one observing him or catching him staring, Steve could at long last let his body react. His hips began to leisurely rock his crotch against the mattress. He spread his legs a bit more and stuffed his comforter under his hips to get a better angle until it felt right.

Steve indulged in the memory of how his bare chest had touched Danny's skin. It had been too short, but nevertheless, this contact felt like an electric shock, shooting straight between his legs. The memory alone made Steve's cock bulge, growing thick and heavy in his briefs. The pressure against the bed was enough to amp up his arousal.

Steve bathed his memory in the moment when Danny walked up to the group. Steve had only eyes for Danny's package hidden but imaginable all along through the thin fabric of his shorts.

His moan was swallowed by the pillow when he started to grind against the bed with short thrusts. He fisted the sheets with both hands to avoid touching himself too early. Steve was hard and he loved the building of his desire, heating up his groin, making him clench his ass. He could feel the first drops of precum smearing over his abs.

Steve needed more friction. It was so tempting to flip over and to jerk off right there on the bed. But he pushed himself into doggy style, shoving the pillow under his hips, and started to rut against the heap of fabric stuffed between his stomach and the mattress.

Steve squinted his eyes shut, exploring Danny's pecs in his mind. Danny's nipples were dark, little and perfect. They were hard buds when he came out of the water, dripping wet, looking hot as fuck.

Steve's orgasm rose too fast. He didn't want to come yet. Tonight, he needed more. He pushed himself up and crawled backward off the bed. He grabbed his pajama pants, holding them before his crotch to hide his erection and opened the door. He heard the TV running and muffled voices. He scampered on tiptoes to the bathroom and closed the door, locking the knob with utter care and as silently as possible.

It took him five seconds to undress and to step into the hot shower. Steve watched his hard cock, bobbing and ready. With his thumb he spread the slick over his head, bracing himself with one hand against the tiles, swallowing his groan. He tried to stretch the sweet strain of his still lingering orgasm as long as he could until he knew he needed to come.

The hot water rained down on him like a waterfall.

Steve hastily searched for Mary's conditioner in the plastic basket, hanging from the mount. He pressed a big dollop onto his hand. His hand trembled a bit and his chest seized up just because he knew it was going to be one perfect, hot moment.

He leaned a bit forward, spreading his legs as far as the bathtub allowed, arching his ass to spread the smooth conditioner between his cheeks. Steve bit back his soft moans when his fingers rubbed over his tight entrance.

Whenever Steve played with his ass, his abs tightened, hollowing his stomach. He loved this feeling of stretching his ass. It felt fucking great, every damn time, and he couldn't wait to push inside. His middle finger slipped inside with ease. He shoved it as deep as possible, wiggling a bit in his tight, velvety channel. Tiny waves of lust shot through Steve's body, making his cock twitch.

The image of stretching himself open turned him on. Steve added his index and pushed it carefully inside, working his hole. He kept his balance with one hand leaned against the wall. Steve panted and was lost to the sensation in his ass. 

He swore the next time he would be alone at home he would make sure to buy a cucumber or something similar to finally feel a much bigger stretch of his asshole. He desperately wanted to rock back on something, feeling something bigger entering his body. Steve didn't dare to buy a dildo. He was afraid Aunt Deb or his father could find the sex toy and there was no chance to explain such a rubber thing in one of his drawers. So, a damn cucumber it was. 

Steve whimpered low, almost silently, before he closed his fingers around his cock, jacking off fast and hard. His abs convulsed when he came moments later, and he could feel his anus tighten around his fingers repeatedly. He always pictured some faceless stranger in his sexual fantasies, the one he worked himself open for and who watched him. This always turned Steve on.

But this time, the image of Danny, standing right behind him and watching him closely, made him come hard. Steve's cheeks burned, knowing that he just used Danny to jerk off, but he couldn't help it. Danny was a dreamboat, rough and wild, but soft and kind at the same time, a hot rock, evaporating testosterone from every pore of his sexy body.

Steve watched his cum wash away as he pressed his cock to milk every drop. He showered thoroughly with some new shower gel Aunt Deb put there. After his body finally released all the strain from the day, the mood-drop from his climax-induced high followed suit. 

After the shower, Steve's temper was back to confused because he couldn't forget Danny's intense look when Steve locked eyes with him without expressing anything.

What the fuck was he actually doing? It bothered Steve what Danny might think.

Danny could be offended, or he might even be angry at Steve because he'd hit on him. It was Danny's first day at a new school and the team captain had drooled like a stupid groupie, likely making him feel uncomfortable by ogling him like a sex-starved teenager. This was so ridiculous.

It would be best to keep his distance and be loose friends with Danny. Steve didn't want to cause any trouble.

He knew he was a late bloomer. How much he hated this word. But it was an ugly fact. Steve had missed two important years. His mother's accident had happened when he was fourteen and sex was the last thing he'd had in mind after his family tried to get back on track with normality and daily life.

All his friends had some sexual experience by now. Steve never told anyone that he was still a virgin. He was ashamed of that fact and everyone assumed that he rocked the sheets because of his handsomeness and his trained body. Some days, Steve couldn't handle this pressure to be a sex god because he fucking wasn't!

Everyone assumed that as the team captain of a high school football team Steve was fucking one girl after the other. Far wrong!

Kawika clearly knew how to fuck. Steve was convinced that Danny knew how to fuck too, that he was experienced. Danny had a special vibe that drew Steve like moths to the flame. Steve was jealous of whoever had the privilege to be that close to Danny. And that was even more embarrassing.

Girls threw themselves at Steve, offering their bodies, and promised steamy adventures if he would sneak away and meet them at the well-known spot in the football stadium at school. But Steve didn't want to make out with a girl. He always acted as if he was a hard catch, which had exactly the opposite effect. If he couldn't handle the situation Steve ignored all the girls even though he felt sorry for them. But seriously, what the fuck? Steve had enough that piled up on his stack.

He was anyway afraid that he was too dense to even notice when a guy might flirt with him because Steve was a little bit scared to really come out. Kawika and Adam obviously knew, but they didn't care a bit. Steve felt too vulnerable to admit anything.

His ass was a freaking virgin and the most adventurous thing he had ever done was kiss a girl when she was drunk. A memory he didn't want to repeat. His wildest sex dream was buying a cucumber to finally feel more in his ass than his own fingers. This was downright pathetic. Steve felt frustrated and threw the wet towel into the hamper and changed into his pajamas.

He went downstairs to eat dinner and sit for some moments with Aunt Deb before he called Danielle to confirm that he would do the morning chores for the horses. Mary was already back in her room. She was tired and went to bed early.

 

 

Steve lay awake, turning from one side to the other, and only fell asleep long past midnight. He woke with a start when he heard his door creak. He was still groggy and turned to look at his open door where a shadow was standing, not moving a bit.

"Mary?" Steve croaked with a voice heavy from sleep. "Mar, is that you? What are you doing? Did you have a bad dream?" Steve turned to the side and propped himself up on his elbow.

Mary used to sneak into his bed when she was afraid of thunder or when she had a bad dream, but that had stopped a long time ago. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes to get a clearer view. His room was dark except for the sparse light that fell onto the floor through the open window.

Mary didn't say anything. She only waited, standing there in her shirt and her underwear, looking lost and unsure how to ask what she needed right this moment.

"Come here, Mar," Steve whispered, voice soft. He scooted aside and invitingly lifted his comforter. Mary hesitated a few more seconds before she padded to his bed and crawled under Steve's cover.

They didn't talk.

There was no thunderstorm outside, but Mary shivered, and Steve felt the wetness on her cheeks when she put her head on his shoulder. She curled her body into a tiny ball and held on to his arm.

Daylight would have made such a situation awkward, but at night, sorrows got blown up until they were too big to handle. Steve knew this and he draped the covers over his sister's petite frame and stroked over her head. He pulled her close until he was able to wrap his arm around her shoulders, grabbing her arm and placing it across his chest.

Maybe they were teenagers now and they didn't cuddle anymore or at least hadn't done it in a very long time, but Steve knew that Mary needed this closeness, the contact, and these hugs to give her the feeling to be safe. If their father couldn't give her this safety, Steve wanted to be the one who wrapped her in his arms, to keep her from any harm.

"Sleep, Mar, I'm here. You're going to be okay." Steve whispered in her hair. 

He waited until she finally fell asleep before he dozed off for the second time that night.

Steve woke up alone. 

he entered the kitchen, he gave his sister an assuring nod, letting her know it was okay and that everything was fine. Mary greeted him with a soft smile. Steve was filled with peace, knowing his sister trusted him enough to seek shelter in his bed when she was too afraid or too scared of everything. Even if she couldn't lean on him during the day, he was okay with giving her support during the scary, dark hours of the night. 

Steve wanted to be her rock whenever she needed him.

He drove with Mary on his bike to school. It made him happy to know she sat behind him, pressed against his back, arms around his waist. Today, she even squeaked when he cut a corner and pinched his abs the way she used to. Steve grinned joyfully under his helmet, absorbing this light moment with his sister.

He parked his bike in front of the school and talked a few more precious moments with Mary until she headed off to meet her friends. This time, she turned around to wave a second time before she was swallowed by the crowd.

Steve spotted his friends who were giving him a sign that they were heading inside. He ran the short distance to catch up with Adam and Chin. Steve was still smiling.

"Hey, guys, all good? How long did you stay at the beach yesterday? Did Kawika behave himself?" Steve pushed the entrance door open leaning against it with his shoulder, looking at Chin.

"I don't know, until nine-thirty, I guess? We just hung out and talked about surfing and girls. Danny is a cool guy. He's living with his uncle, used to do forbidden fist fights in an abandoned basement back in New Jersey. How wicked is that! It was fun. And good news for you, Lynn is completely into Danny. You got rid of her without doing anything." Chin watched Steve with a grin on his face.

"Finally! He can have her. I have other problems on my mind." Steve huffed out. He would have wanted to stay till the end, being with his friends. He downright ignored this brief pang of jealousy hitting his chest.

"We missed the good part, Steve. Not that the competition wasn't fun, but we just missed the talking." Adam said to Steve. "Next time, we'll make sure to stay as long as it lasts."

"Yeah, there will be other days. I have to be home for dinner for the next few weeks. Not so much hanging out at the beach with you guys." Steve hated to miss time with his friends, but after yesterday evening, he was determined to be home like his father had asked him. "What about your judo training, Adam? Was it okay?" Steve asked back, stopping in front of his locker. 

"The usual. I'm preparing for my shodan, black belt. Training is tough, painful, but I love it and I'm good at it." Adam leaned next to Steve against his locker. "Are you okay, Steve?" 

"Yeah, great, actually. And hey, black belt sounds awesome. When is your test?" Steve felt good, and besides, Adam left way earlier than he did, so he couldn't imply anything.

"Next month…oh, look who's coming." Adam watched over Steve's shoulder and grinned at someone.

"Hi, guys," Danny's voice sounded cheerful and threw Steve immediately for a loop because he didn't see him coming.

Steve made himself very busy, searching for the right books, preparing a neutral expression before he turned to look at Danny. He tried hard not to think about what he'd done yesterday evening in the shower.

"Hi, Danny. Feeling okay?" Steve closed his locker unintentionally with a loud bang.

"Yeah, fine. You have a bunch of cool friends. Now that the contest and this big gang exam is over, I'm good. What time does football practice start?" Danny didn't look at Steve and grabbed his books for the classes.

Kawika's hand landed heavily on Steve's shoulder. "Four o'clock, dude. Mamo, our coach, said something about strength and stability. We're in off season now, so time to catch up with all kinds of different workouts to be ready when the season starts again." 

"Did he behave himself?" Steve dared to meet Danny's eyes, working hard to look as neutral as ever.

Danny's wicked grin lit up his whole face. "Did Kawika behave? I guess we're good for now. But I'm not so sure for today's training. He still needs to test me, right, babe?" 

"Don't fucking call me 'babe', asshole. Yeah, I need to know how tough you are on the field, nothing wrong with that, Jersey Boy." Kawika leaned into Steve's side, his hand lay warm on Steve's shoulder, massaging his muscles, more like causing pain with a vice grip.

"Would you stop that? Damn, leave it alone, Kawika, or I'll hit you before class has even started. That hurts." Steve shook Kawika's hand off his shoulder.

Even if he said he would keep his distance from Danny, it was seriously a challenge to stay away.

"What does this mean? No football games? Not even just for fun? Only boring off season training?" Danny turned to ask Steve.

"Sure, there will be games for practice, but for the time being, we will workout with weights to increase core stability and strength, flexibility and much more. We need to build muscles, getting stronger. We're on the field, but with different kinds of exercises that fuck you hard enough so you can't even walk straight afterward. We have to work on our endurance and stuff. So, I guess you get the picture?" Steve shot Danny a look.

"I'm ready for whatever you just described. I seriously like the sound of what you just said. Are you sure you're talking about football?" Did Danny just wink at him? That was, - no, couldn't be. Steve turned to get some support from his loyal friends, but apparently, they were laughing their asses off.

Kawika's, Adam's and Chin's laughter made it hard to pretend Steve didn't know what he just said. He flipped Danny off, causing more laughter, and clicked his tongue. "Let's go, guys. We'll see who's still laughing after Mamo's workout regimen. We're going to have last-man-standing kind of workout." Steve couldn't resist teasing Danny. He knew without even batting an eye how crazy in shape Danny was.

Danny walked backward meeting Steve's eyes. "You know just as well as everyone else what it needs to stay fit. Sure, I'm in. Let's see how everyone's holding up. Maybe we can meet to throw some balls after school? Just to get used to one another. I want to get to know you much better so I'm able to read you on the field."

Steve knew Danny was only talking about playing football, but the heat was expanding fast, covering his chest. He was already excited to work out with Danny. And he would be damned to show how completely thrilled he was to meet Danny to have a private session.

Steve shrugged his shoulders, faking some minor interest. "Sure thing, we can meet to throw some balls. Maybe on Sunday? You coming, too, Kawika?" Steve needed to have someone with him. He didn't want to be alone with Danny. He knew he would be playing with the fire.

"Sunday? It's an eternity until Sunday! What about today? Tomorrow? And after tomorrow? We can't afford to have such big gaps without training." Kawika was indignant over the fact that Steve didn't want to meet earlier. "What's more important than to workout and get better at football?" Kawika turned to eye Steve, challenging him as always.

"Besides surfing," Danny added walking into their classroom. "Not even girlfriends are that important, huh?"

"Sorry, guys. I have to be home for dinner. My dad's wish and I have to work at Horse Rescue from Wednesday on. I have to get up at the ass-crack of dawn. I can't stay out long with my homework piling up. Sorry, you have to go surfing or practice with Danny without me, but I will be with you on Sunday. I'll catch up. I also need to get my exhaust fixed anyway. Shit." Steve looked for his normal spot to sit in the back of the classroom.

Steve didn't want to turn his head, but he could feel Danny looking at him. He sat right behind him.

Kawika nudged his shoulder lightly. "Hey, why do you have to work there so much anyway? It's your community service project, but you invest so much time for this shelter. I don't get it. We're your friends. We should come first." Kawika was still not happy about the fact that Steve couldn't make time for their training.

"Hey, come on, you know how much I want to help out. They don't have many people and I can organize myself. Besides, it's kind of nice to be with the horses in the early morning. I get to see Shirley again. She'll miss me, she's important. Don't complain, Kawika, grow up. You have Danny to start practice and Kamekona can join you, too." Steve unpacked his notebooks and anything else to be ready for class.

Kamekona and Chin hurried into the room and sat at the desk next to Steve and heard the last sentences from their discussion.

Danny leaned over the table so as not to miss any of their talks. Steve tried hard to keep his eyes off him, although he wanted so badly to know more about those fist fights and why Danny was even involved in such tough shit. Steve bounced his leg nervously, playing with a pen in his hand.

"Leave him alone, Kawika. The horses are lucky to have Steve. You know how hard it is to find people who work for free for animals in need." Chin's voice was neutral, but his words shut Kawika up.

"Shirley's your girlfriend?" Danny's elevated eyebrows were almost offending.

"Who said Shirley's my girlfriend?" Steve turned agitated toward Danny.

Danny defensively held his hands up. "Hey, no need to jump down my throat. I was just asking because you mentioned a Shirley in this special tone. That's all." 

"Yeah, Shirley. She stole Steve's heart." Chin winked and didn't add anything to that.

Their math teacher closed the door and started immediately to lecture. Steve wanted to throw in some more details about Shirley, but there was no time. 

"Hey, Chin," Steve bent a bit the side to catch his friend's attention. Chin turned his head. 

"What?" He whispered back.

"Do you have time to fix my exhaust on Saturday evening?" 

"Yup." Chin gave Steve the thumbs up before he made a sign for Steve to finally shut up and focus on the class.

The whole time during class Steve's hair on his neck tingled. He was sure to feel Danny's eyes roaming over his back and his shoulders almost the whole hour. Or maybe it was only his wishful thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Madonna's pixie cut 1993](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15kWlTrpt5k)
> 
> [Dr. Quinn TV Show 1993](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcIaFAq4i5A)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! And Mahalo to all of you for your amazing, fantastic feedbacks and your kudos and your love! Love you all and I'm going to say that over and over again because you rock my world!


	4. Chapter 4

The vibrant energy started to pulsate through Steve's body the moment he walked into the locker room. All the guys from his team were changing to get ready for their workout. His eyes swiftly scanned the place until he spotted Danny, standing with the back to him. He was shirtless, giving Steve the possibility to admire his well-defined muscle structure with the solid v-shaped broad back leading into a narrow waist.

Steve turned to his locker and sat on the bench to get dressed. One leg constantly bounced with accumulated physical energy he couldn't wait to set loose. Training was his release valve.

Steve aimed his focus entirely on his body. An electrical wave frizzled down his spine and his muscles expanded, growing hard with tension. The popping of his joints loosened him up, preparing him for the fight to overcome his hardest opponent - himself.

Steve was hungry for this force, unfolding in his chest like a dragon rising from his cave. He needed this training tonight.

The constant babble from his teammates slid into the background and he listened to his strong heartbeat drumming in his ears. Steve stood up and circled his shoulders, he bent his head left and right to stretch his muscles, dribbling on the spot. He tried hard not let his eyes repeatedly drift back into Danny's direction.

Chin met his gaze with the same fire in his eyes. They both played football, preparing their bodies during off season for their upcoming games since elementary school. Steve always dived headlong into this period of intense training. Mamo pushed their limits further, testing their physical stamina and their mental strength.

Steve never told this to anyone because the notion was too cheesy or even too childlike, but in his mind, the locker room was the passage to this other universe. All of them somehow changed the moment they stepped out onto the football field, transforming into fearless warriors, prepared to accomplish a single mission.

Even if this was off season training, the dedication for sports was in their genes. Steve knew that all guys from his squad felt just the same satisfaction as he did. It was a way to escape their daily life with all its troubles. On the field, they were allowed to convert anger and frustration into raw power. It always ended in this nasty exhaustion where Steve and all the others puked their guts up for not giving in. The price was the triumph over themselves and to walk tall and proud off the field.

Game night added a whole lot of other psychological pressure to their minds, but today was all about how much their muscles could put up with during training. Mamo's workout plans were always ruthless and relentless. They were created for the main goal of increasing strength and power and to give them all an edge on the gridiron.

Mamo was an awesome coach, not allowing anyone to surrender or be impertinent. He knew his players inside and out; their strengths and their weaknesses. If needed, he put pressure on a guy until he broke, only to raise more determined than ever.

They shed tears when they lost a game, because a dream fragmented into thousand pieces, or during training when their bodies were so tired and the pain was too much to bear. Besides all the weird thoughts Steve mused about while tying his shoes, he was also extremely curious to see Danny's performance. He was eager to watch him training, sweating, and to experience what kind of wood he was carved from.

Steve came back from his meditative headspace, looking around, sensing the mood of his teammates. He was the captain after all. He had to look out for each and everyone, making sure they were prepared, at least wearing the right clothes to attend the training. 

"Ready, guys? I hope you didn't eat anything. You won't keep it for long." Kawika's athletic body was bulky and buffed, muscular and sinewy from head to toe.

His biceps bulged when he moved his arms. Steve always admired his looks. Kawika was a hunk with a killer smile. He totally enjoyed it when his friend got all touchy-feely. Kawika had a fantastic body and nothing compared to the feeling of hard muscles pressed against Steve's own body.

Steve shook his head and chastised himself for drifting off like that. He inhaled forcefully to cover up his desire for male, taut, well-shaped bodies. Football locker rooms were sometimes a nightmare: too much temptation.

"Last-man-standing kind of training, you said?" Danny approached their little circle from behind.

Steve turned his head. Danny looked vigilant and his pupils were expanded, swallowing the blue in his eyes. He wore a tank top, showing off his strong shoulders and arms. The skin on the curve of his neck was smooth and even and perfect.

The sight made Steve duck his head. The air in his lungs felt hot. His senses were trained on Danny the whole fucking time. He felt his presence even when he was not nearby. Steve could almost grasp the radiant heat and Danny's determination with his hands.

Danny's expression didn't change, but there was no doubt that he gave off an aura of a dangerous hunter.

Danny didn't do anything except watch, but it was with an intensity that stripped Steve's instincts bare. He couldn't put his finger on the hidden, pulsing entity that flowed between them. They were a bunch of teenagers, passionate about playing football and body workouts. But Danny added an ingredient to their group that was equally dangerous and hot as a bomb that could go off any second.

All of them were antsy. They wanted to finally start, but they were also nervous because they knew the first training was going to be as tough as shit. They were always ready to compete with each other. Steve felt like a white sheet of paper crunched to a tiny ball and he was not ready to be reduced to such a small space.

"It's training, guys. Don't make everything a fight, not worth it because," he clicked his tongue, "I'll beat you all anyway." Steve slowly rocked back and forth on his feet, chin jerking in a challenging move, his voice teasing.

Danny only arched his eyebrows, showing annoyance. "Yeah? We'll see. Show me twenty neatly performed push-ups after the training and you win."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. I'm in." Steve shot back. That move wasn't really team captain-y behavior by the book, but he just loved competitions.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Stevie." Danny made him feel as if he was bored with this nonsense as if this was no challenge at all for Danny.

Danny's words left scratches under Steve's skin. His heart rate shot through the roof.

Everything about Danny was disturbing, yet so exciting. No one ever called him 'Stevie' in that tone except Kawika when he wanted to fuck with Steve.

Danny's drawled sentence kicked something loose.

Steve felt a testosterone wave clashing between the folds of his brain and razing his clear thinking while his muscles bucked under his skin.

He dared to stare right into Danny's gaze, his stance wide. Danny's eyes were as hard as marbles and as dark blue as the deep ocean now. Danny held Steve in an invisible grip for two seconds. Steve was lost again in Danny's gaze that didn't reveal anything of what he was thinking. Steve's breathing speeded-up fast.

The unusual spell broke with Kamekona pushing between them. 

"What's up, guys? I'm in, too." Kamekona waltzed into their little circle, shoving Danny aside by simply nudging his shoulder a tad too hard.

"Watch out, big guy, don't fucking push me." Danny snarled, voice sharp. "You won't make it till the end anyway, so don't even try to leap into this stupid bet." Danny gave Kamekona a once over, assessing his stamina in a disdainful manner.

"Don't even go there, Danny. Stop right the fuck now. We're one team and not opponents as Chin specifically emphasized very clearly. We might provoke each other, but we don't stab one another in the back. So fucking stop this shit!" Steve stepped forward ready to yank Danny back if he made so much as one wrong move.

Kamekona was a big guy, built like a rock. He was chubby but still muscular and strong. That was why he was a fullback, a living battering ram. He needed all his pounds. Steve would never ever say this out loud, but yes, Kamekona tended to be fat. If he didn't look out for his bodyweight, he might get overweight one day. But no one ever talked about that. This was an unwritten law.

Kamekona's face turned red with anger, but Kawika pushed him back, holding him in place.

Luckily, Mamo showed up, clapping his hands to get the guys attention. All heads turned towards their coach.

Mamo was dreaded, but Steve knew him outside of the football field because of his father who was a close friend of Mamo. His coach was kind-hearted, patient, and all-knowing. He was always ready to help Steve to fix broken parts on his bike. Mamo's heart beat for his homeland and this team that represented Kukui High School and Hawaii.

Mamo coached his team with a heavy-hand without granting any slack, for no one. 

Steve stole a peep at his squad. He was respected by all the guys. He wasn't so familiar with Ben, Gus, Cole, Dwayne, Eddie and Graham and all others as he was with Kawika, Chin, and Kamekona. And then there was Danny, whom he didn't know at all.

Steve's thoughts were interrupted by Mamo's speech.

"Okay, guys, listen up! First of all, I would like to welcome Danny Williams, a wide receiver. Where are you, Danny?" Mamo craned his neck, scanning the little crowd. All heads turned to check on Danny.

"Yep, here. That's me." Danny shortly held up his hand, getting noticed by Mamo.

"You're in good shape. How long have you been playing football?" Mamo looked like a Hawaiian warrior with his dark skin and dark, blazing eyes. He was wild and just looking at him instilled fear in all his players.

But Danny glared back with narrowed eyes. Steve was mildly impressed and he could tell Mamo didn't even need a second to grasp Danny's personality.

There was a twitch around Mamo's eyes, heavy with awareness before his lips thinned out, arching an eyebrow in Danny's direction.

"Since I was seven," Danny answered clipped and precise.

"Any injuries?" Mamo's voice was as calm as a pond in the morning sun. "I need to know if you bring strength to the team or if you're a weakness because your body fails on you due to former traumas. I want to be informed about my players. I need to be sure I can push you to the limit without breaking anything."

Steve heard Danny draw air into his lungs as if this caused pain.

"Don't hold back, Danny. I'll find out as soon as you're on the field. I recognize everything in your steps. No need to hide or to lie. So, spit it out." Mamo demanded.

All eyes switched alternatingly between Danny and Mamo. It was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Knee, right, healed though," Danny answered in a simple and concise form.

Mamo hummed non committing. "Your knee, kind of a weak spot now? Can you put weight on it without thinking about it?"

"Yep, no pain, no hindrance of any kind." Danny's stance was wide, arms crossed over his chest. His posture showed nothing but defiance.

"Anything else I should know about?" 

"I broke my jaw once, two years back, I guess." Danny huffed, shifting a little bit to the side.

"You didn't wear a helmet? That would be stupid." Mamo's gaze was piercing.

"It wasn't during football. It was a fist. My bad, was too slow to back away. I kinda asked for it." Danny's voice was sharp, rumbling low in his chest.

Steve carefully observed Danny during this short talk where questions and answers were shot back and forth like a tennis ball. He seemed riled up, back strained with withheld anger.

"Are we done now?" Danny shouted at everyone. "Or do you want to see me running first and catching balls to convince you?" Danny darted a killing glance at all the guys watching him with their jaw hanging half-open. "Why are you staring at me like brain-dead idiots?" He angrily bawled out.

Steve involuntarily flinched a tiny bit at Danny's sudden heated outburst. Jesus fuck.

"Enough, Danny!" Mamo's loud, imperious voice bounced off the walls. "For your information, I don't tolerate fist fights in my training or among my team. No exceptions. Do it one time and I'll suspend you. Do I make myself clear?" Mamo walked up to where Danny stood. The little group parted like butter cut with a hot knife. "I ask you something, I expect an answer." Mamo was huge, massive, a fucking tree of a man.

"Sir! Yes, Sir! I understand, Sir." Danny's poignant sarcasm didn't impress Mamo at all.

Steve was actually a little bit off balance by the way Danny disrespected Mamo with his way of answering. He caught himself staring at Danny with odd awe. Admiration, holy crap, Steve downright admired Danny for being this tough little shit, showing zero respect. This was seriously impressive and seductive as fuck.

And goddamn, Danny broke his jaw during a fist fight at the age of fourteen? Steve still digested this information. He didn't understand why Mamo didn't give him a dressing down, the usual way of dealing with such situations involving irreverence toward him as the coach. Steve would never, not in his wildest dreams, answer in such a blunt, disrespectful way. Not even Kawika was that stupid. It surprised him to see a tiny flicker of a smile ghosting over Mamo's lips.

"Transform your temper on the field into power. Impress me, Danny. You've got it in you, but I guess you don't know how to channel this energy, molding it to strength to win the game. Welcome to the team." Mamo's nod was short but appreciative. 

He turned around and blew into his whistle. Everyone flinched and cursed silently. "Cuddle time is over! Get out, move guys, I want to see you sweating, panting, pushing yourself to the limit." Mamo waved his arms and shooed the guys away. "Out! Out! Move, come on!" 

The guys moved as one cluster to the door, heading for the gridiron.

" _What the fuck_ was that about? Are you crazy?" Kawika appeared next to Danny and spat his words into the air. "You can't talk like that with our coach. Are you fucked in the head, you moron?" Kawika hissed upset, jogging next to Danny through the door onto the field, dangerously close with the constant threat to body-check him.

"Back off, dumbass." Danny snapped, ignoring Kawika and only ran faster to lose him.

Steve listened to the conversation of these two knuckleheads, jogging behind Kawika but he kept his mouth shut. He steeled himself for any nasty surprises. Steve felt the premonition as a twitch in his muscles. Practice would be hard and different. The tension was as thick as oily smoke.

Mamo waited until they were all gathered and standing in a wide circle around him. "I prepared a circuit for you with the intention to make you cry. You will workout only with your bodyweight. Here are the different exercises for you."

He held a bunch of laminated sheets in an A4 format over his head, showing them to everyone. "Push-ups, close-grip push-ups, planks. Then burpees! Yeah, I know, tough as hell that's why it's part of the training tonight, guys. They train your explosive power." Mamo shouted while some of the guys were groaning. "Shut up, all of you. You go on with jump squats for explosive lower body-power than some squat variations. You'll end the circuit with pull-ups here at this bar."

Steve inhaled deeply. Mamo didn't create a circuit; he designed a road to hell for their muscles. 

"Burpees, the mother of all motherfuckers." Kawika murmured under his breath at Steve's site.

"And to drain you completely, you'll run a full circle around the field after each round. Stick together as a team, no one is left behind. If someone fails or gives up, the rest of the group has to pay for your failing by doing an extra round in the circuit. Understood?" Mamo was in full coach mode, barking, behaving like the slave driver he was, preparing his team.

"I WANNA HEAR YOU! Did I make myself clear?" Mamo bellowed, scanning the group, looking shortly at each guy.

"YES, COACH!" All hollered back in unison.

Steve looked as grim as the rest of his team, ready to give what their coach asked from them. They were trained to win, the only thing that counted.

"Yep, after tonight you won't be able to wipe your ass after you take a shit." Chin's dry comment made the guys standing close to him snicker.

"Pay attention, all of you! I want to see your full willingness. You need to be ready, packed with muscles when the season starts. So don't disappoint me tonight. I want you see crawl to the shower. Let's start! Move your asses! You have thirty seconds to get to the posts!" Mamo's shouted words hit all like the crack of a whip.

They spread out, getting ready to start the second their coach blew the whistle.

Mamo even brought music to push them through each session. Steve's adrenaline peaked when he dove headlong into the first round.

No one was talking anymore; no jokes were made. The first three heats were easy. They ran their rounds at a high speed around the football field to push each other even more. Steve made sure to check on Kamekona who's endurance had its limits.

Mamo gave them thirty seconds in between the posts to level their panting and to let the body absorb the lactate.

The burpees brought everyone to their knees and made them all stagger into the next exercise. Steve felt the sweat run down his face. His shirt was stained with dark patches. Their faces were blotchy and red. They were on their seventh round running and everyone was feeling the strain of the workout.

Kamekona and three other guys were breaking apart, their energy disappearing. Danny set a crazy fast pace, not caring if the group stuck together. Steve sped up to Danny, upset by his lack of team spirit.

"For fuck's sake, Danny, slow down, - Kamekona is about to keel over," Steve panted heavily, "he can't, - not that fast." He elbowed Danny's upper arm hard, talking was not an option anymore, he had too little air left.

Danny pretended not to hear a word. Steve's punch didn't impress him in the slightest. He spat on the ground and sniffed back his snot, not slowing down one bit. Although Steve admired Danny's stamina, he didn't want to accept his bullshit either.

Steve saw Kawika speeding up, breaking free from the midfield, catching up with Danny. Without warning, he slammed his stretched arm against Danny's abs, making him cringe with pain. Steve only heard a choked growl from Danny and he saw a short stumble in his steps.

"Slow the fuck down." Kawika was angry, panting as hard as Steve. He made sure Danny kept his pace at a level where everyone could tag along. 

Mamo made them do ten full heats.

Steve was in pain; his body was tired to a point where he couldn't do a single squat without the screaming pain in his muscles. He had a cramp in his left calf, but he only clenched his teeth on his last round, not even showing a hitch in his steps.

When Mamo's whistle announced the end of the training, Steve didn't dare to sit down. He wouldn't be able to stand up ever again. His teammates dropped on the ground like dead birds falling from the sky.

Steve's drinking bottle shook in his hands and his body was trembling with exhaustion. He was dead tired. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kawika get body-checked by Danny. Both were up at their throats under one second flat. _Shit._

Danny's face was contorted with anger. He fisted Kawika's sweat-soaked shirt, hissing some insulting words, considering Kawika's own mask of rage. Steve was too slow to even turn on his heel to get to these extremely stupid assholes fast enough. They wrestled and fought about whatever shit needed to be resolved.

Steve didn't even get close before Mamo's precise throw with a football hit Danny right in the back, knocking the little air left there out of his lungs. Steve saw how Danny slumped onto his knees, desperately trying to catch some air, almost tearing Kawika down with him.

"Line up, all of you! Say thank you to Danny Williams for imposing this last exercise on you!" Mamo's barked order made everyone squirm with outrage on their spot.

The coach's voice was cold as ice. "This is my first and last warning for you, Williams." Mamo pointed his outstretched finger at Danny who got back up on his feet."Get your shit together. I tolerate no such behavior on my team." Mamo waited until Danny gave a short, awkward nod to confirm that he got Mamo's message loud and clear.

Steve didn't see the look on Danny's face, but he saw his shoulders sag. Steve turned to follow Mamo's instructions. He was so close to keel over. He had no strength left in him, but there was no choice but to gather his last remaining energy. Quitting was just not an option. 

Mamo ordered them to pass the ball to each other from different angles. If they dropped the ball, more push-ups were the punishment. Danny was the most hated guy on the field during this last session.

There was dead silence on their way to the locker room. Not even Danny fell out of line. They were exhausted to the point that even thinking of food caused nausea. Their bodies needed at least one hour to recover to a level where they didn't have the feeling that someone tried to cut their muscles from their bones with soldering irons.

The hair at the nape of Steve's neck stood up the moment they were through the doors. He turned on his heels, catching Kawika's rage clearly visible on his face.

"I will beat the crap out of you if you ever pull such a stupid stunt ever again." Kawika boiled with rage. He shoved Danny hard the moment they were out of sight from Mamo's hawk eyes, entering the safe surroundings of the locker room.

Steve jumped forward. "Kawika, goddamn! Cut this bullshit! Didn't you have enough?" Steve wasn't in the mood to deal with any of those morons right at this moment.

Steve had no idea from where Danny gathered the strength when he turned and rammed his whole body into Kawika, pushing him hard into the next locker. The hard impact caused the metal to clatter nastily loud. Danny pressed his forearm against Kawika's throat, forcing him to gasp for air, choking him.

_He was fucking chocking him_.

Steve was actually shocked. He froze for a second not believing the brute force Danny was using against his teammate.

No one interrupted these two wranglers. Steve knew it was his responsibility to make them fucking stop.

"Beat the crap out of me, right the fuck now, asshole. Come on, give it to me. I'm in the mood for a good fight." Danny snarled his words with bared teeth into Kawika's ear, pinning hard him against the locker.

Steve saw the veins popping out on Danny's throat. His face was dark read, a mask of fury and disgust. Kawika kicked his knees up to make Danny back off.

No one from their group was determined to rush for help and to tear Danny away from Kawika. Kamekona was too exhausted to even hold himself upright and Chin shot Steve a meaningful glance.

Steve was so damn fed up with their fighting. He'd paid enough penalty for one night. Danny had definitely overstepped boundaries with his eruptions of rage towards his teammates. Even if Kawika riled him up good, there was no reason to choke him so brutally.

Steve needed two seconds to gather his thoughts and to think of the best, most effective way to proceed. This stupid shit had to stop right the fuck now.

Yelling wouldn't get his point across.

Steve simply stepped up to Danny and yanked him forcefully away from Kawika by hooking both his arms under Danny's armpits. He grabbed his neck from behind with interlinked fingers and making him defenseless by rudely pressing his head down. Danny's garbled unintelligent words came out like a hissing sound from an angry snake. 

Steve had enough of this shit. He was so pumped with adrenaline he didn't even care for his dead tired muscles.

He dragged Danny across the floor to the showers. He kicked his feet when Danny tried to make him stop, bending his knees and trying to find his footing. Kawika's coughing in his ears and a kicking, furious Danny in his vice grip made Steve angry and tired on an emotional level. He silently thanked Adam for showing him this effective hold from his judo practice. Danny had no choice but to follow Steve's rough pushes.

"Danny, _fuck_ , calm the fuck down! Why do you always have to pull such kind of shit?" Steve's sharp tone with which he hissed his words through clenched teeth didn't get the desired reaction.

Steve felt his sore muscles every second, holding an angry Danny with flailing arms in his grip, cursing a blue streak.

Steve didn't know what else to do. So, he kept Danny in this tight arm-lock, stumbling into the showers, pushing Danny against the tiles. He loosened one hand, the other held Danny's face in place, pressing him to the wall hard enough to hurt him, soft enough to not cause a severe injury. Steve was so pissed.

"Don't be such a bitch, Danny. _Cool. The. Fuck. Down_. I mean it." Steve's hand blindly fumbled for the shower faucet.

He changed his grip from pressing Danny's face to the wall to wrap his arm around his throat, pulling him backward. Danny fell silent, giving in, and oddly enough accepted the cooldown move Steve had planned for him.

The moment Danny was under the shower, Steve turned the faucet. The splashing water bursting through the shower head got Steve wet, too, but he didn't care. He released Danny from his grip, stepped aside and turned on the cold water, hoping Danny got the message.

Steve was unsure if he should say something. Danny didn't move. He stood there in his sports outfit still with his shoes on, letting the cold water pour down on him, turning his head away from Steve. Steve took a moment to catch his breath. 

"Take a shower, Danny. Go home. If you really wanna play on my team, learn to behave. Learn to fit in. Fight back with performance on the field. No fucking fists, no punches, no bullying, no fucking chocking your friends, for Christ's Sake. _No such bullshit_. Godfuckingdamnit." He shouted with a strained voice.

Steve didn't wait for Danny's answer. He shuffled back to his locker, so tired to always be the one to maintain balance whether in his football team or at home with Mary and his father. He just wanted to get dressed, to eat a bite, and to faceplant his pillow to catch some sleep.

No one said a word. Steve stopped right in front of Kawika and made him look at him.

"You two solve this. I don't need either of you to jeopardize my team or our training. Whatever makes you jump at each other's throat, fucking solve this shit. I'm tired of babysitting you. Beat each other up if you need to, but do it in private, for crying out loud. I'm so done with both of you tonight." Steve didn't give Kawika room for a response. 

Steve slumped back on the bench to change. He needed a shower and he was starving. He was not even in the mood to meet his friends afterward.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Steve saw Danny stepping out of the shower, peeling his wet clothes off, throwing them on the floor, and kicking his shoes from his feet. He walked buck naked to his locker to grab a towel and his shower gel without looking at anybody.

All of them were too tired to talk much. Steve kept his eyes steadily ahead, trained on the floor and not looking up once to peek in Danny's direction.

Steve was freshly showered, still dripping wet, when he saw Danny walk out of the locker room. He had his backpack slung on one shoulder, heading for the door.

Steve could tell that Danny was not okay. He hung his head and either he was off balance about this incident and the whole misery during training, or he was still mad at Steve. Steve's guilt weighed heavily in his stomach for how he manhandled Danny like a criminal into the showers.

"Don't give it too much thought. He will be okay. You did the right thing." Chin's words hit the bull's eye, as always. 

"Okay, thanks, Chin." Steve clapped Chin's back. "I guess I needed to hear that." 

"You're the team captain and Danny's knows, just as we all do, that's not how one should behave on the field. Give him time, and if you want, talk to him tomorrow." Chin shortly patted his shoulder and walked back to his place.

Steve wished he had apologized to Danny because he really had treated him rudely, but he felt too numb to run after him, besides Steve only had a towel wrapped around his hips. He dressed in a rush and stuffed his stinky, sweaty sports clothes into his backpack.

"See you guys!" Steve searched for Kawika's eyes to make sure they were okay.

Steve shortly waved goodbye before he hastily hurried along and out the door, hoping he might catch Danny to set things right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post way more chapters than I have announced in my A/N in the beginning. I wasn't sure how much time I need to proofread each chapter one more time and to add some details or to fix simple things. And as you can see it happens fast and the revising goes smoothly. I go with the flow and I upload whenever a new chapter is ready for posting. 
> 
> I'm so happy to share and please no one should feel pressured to write comments. I LOVE every single feedback. I love every Kudo and I also love every silent reader. The most important thing for me is that all of you, who are with me on this wild ride, just enjoy the trip. I'm so super stoked to get comments but if there's no time because of RL, please just keep reading on and have fun with my chapters. I know you're out there, joining me. And I'm the happiest girl knowing that. Mahalo for being with me in the way you feel most comfortable with.


	5. Chapter 5

In the parking lot, Steve unlocked his bike. Danny was nowhere in sight. He knew that differences among his team during training were normal, but the anger on Danny's face was so raw and his aggressiveness was worrisome. Steve pulled his helmet over his head and kicked the starter.

It began to drizzle as he slowly rolled out onto the street. Not far from the school, at the side of the main road, Steve spotted a guy wearing a white shirt and blue jeans that looked strangely familiar.

Steve revved the engine and came to a screeching halt. He slowly drove onto the grass border.

Danny sat on a big rock, not even looking up when Steve stopped his bike within hearing range. Steve hesitantly folded back the visor of his helmet. His heartbeat jumped up, beating in his throat.

"Danny?" Steve asked aghast. "Why…what are you doing here? It's raining!" Steve choked off the engine and stabilized his bike by putting both feet on the ground.

"Go home, Steve. Leave me alone." Danny sat cross-legged on the stone. It began to rain harder, but Danny didn't seem to care a bit.

"Why are you sitting there? Danny? How are you going to get home?" Steve tried to make eye contact, but Danny didn't let him.

Steve knew Danny wasn't angry anymore, much worse, he seemed tired and gloomy.

"I said go home, Steve. Just, - leave me alone, please." Danny picked at some invisible thread on his worn blue jeans, showing lack of interest. He was still not making eye contact. He stubbornly looked down at his pants.

Steve set his jaw and pressed his lips together. Danny sounded beaten, even defeated, and he was part of the reason. Steve felt shitty for doing this to Danny.

Steve had no idea how to get through to him. Steve's mind drew a blank as it happened so often the last few, rare times he was alone with Danny. His mind just gave up on him this stupid thing. The adrenaline from the locker room incident wore already off. Steve realized it wasn't that easy to act so straightforward without the peaking anger hanging in the air that called for an immediate solution. 

Steve watched Danny carefully, hoping for a hint, for a slight twitch to let him know it was okay to be there. He wanted to do something for Danny. A little hunch would be helpful so Steve could plan his next move. But Danny just sat there, trying to ignore him while the rain drizzled down on both, growing stronger.

"Hey, Danny, come on, I'll take you home. I'll give you a ride. Let's forget this evening, all the stuff from training. Shit like this happens. I know that you know that. You play football since you're a kid. It can be rough sometimes." Steve was about to get off the bike. He decided some action was better than just to sit there and wait, getting wet. 

Danny's head jerked up. Ah, shit. Danny's expression was far from being okay. His face a stony mask, his body posture screamed a solid 'back the fuck off' in his direction.

"Why don't you listen! I said _go home_ , Steve. Just _leave me alone_. I'll hitchhike. I'll be fine, always was. I don't need your pity. Get lost, Steve. I mean it." Danny shot Steve a glare.

Steve held his breath when their eyes met for a second. Danny tried hard to convince him with his tough side, but his eyes showed hurt. Steve tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Danny hitchhiked to get home. There was nobody to pick him up and Danny hadn't asked anyone to give him a ride. Why was there no one who could pick Danny up?

"Hitchhiking is dangerous and reckless, Danny, and I have a bike. Where's the problem? Now c'mon, don't be stupid." Steve was so sure Danny stood up because he accepted his offer.

He jumped from the rock and was in Steve's personal space with a few, fast strides.

He stabbed his finger hurtfully into Steve's chest. His expression was hostile."Do you know what I hate? People who think they know me. People who think they can make me feel better. But guess what, McGarrett. You know nothing! You know shit about me! I told you not to babysit me. _Back off_! I mean it! I'm not your social assignment and don't you dare to take pity on me. Now, go home to your family and your dinner and leave me the _fuck_ alone."

Danny's tight, low, very angry voice made Steve's ears ring. He was too thunderstruck to answer this verbal outburst.

He watched agape how Danny just turned on his heels to storm off. Steve's heart stuttered in his chest while he stared long moments after Danny.

Steve saw how the rain poured down on him, wetting his tee with heavy drops. He saw the tension in Danny's lifted shoulders and his helpless attempt to protect his head from the rain. The moment Danny lifted his thumb to give the hitchhiker's sign, looking for a ride, Steve started his bike.

He drove fast and overtook Danny at great speed. Steve braked suddenly to make his rear wheel slide over the wet street, performing a hundred-eighty with a screeching tire only to stop hard in front of Danny, blocking his way.

Danny didn't run and didn't try to punch Steve in the face. Okay, that was a good start. With an angry motion, Steve pushed his visor up. Both their shirts were already soaking wet and stuck to their upper bodies. Their drenched jeans were glued to their thighs. Steve had to shout to drown out the whooshing sound from the passing cars on the wet street.

"Do you know what _I_ hate, Danny?" Steve yelled. "People who think they know what I'm thinking. You're a stubborn sonofabitch. It's pouring down. I offered you a ride because you're in my class, you play on my team, _you passed the fucking surfing test_. We just had a heavy-duty training, you stupid moron, and I guess you're as tired as I am. I'll call you friend, classmate, _whatever the fuck_ helps you sleep at night. For fuck's sake, Danny!"

Steve didn't know he had it in him to scream that loud and in such an angry, aggravated voice. He'd effectively muzzled Danny. From the thunderstruck look on Danny's face, Steve tackled him into actually listening to what he had to say. Both guys were too astonished to even realize that they stood there in silence for a second, while a typical Hawaiian downpour wetted them from tip to toe.

Steve was hungry, he was tired and what the fuck was wrong with being friendly and supportive. Steve didn't give Danny the slightest chance to pipe up. He dove right back into yelling. He was so riled up he even waved one arm wildly through the air to underline the importance of his words.

"Yes, you idiot, I know shit about you, but you know the same shit about me. We know nothing about each other. I just offered you a ride, asshole! _Now take it!_ Jesus fuck, you're so messed up in your head that you don't even recognize anymore when someone just gives you a friendly offer! Because guess what Danny? It's just fucking nice to do that. Why the hell should I pity you? For what?" 

Steve's throat hurt and his chest was heaving. Danny just kept staring at him, eyes wide with a funny streak on his face as if no one never ever achieved this difficult task to make him shut up and listen.

Steve had to draw a few breaths. He was shaking and he was cold. It was getting dark, too, and he was a bit shocked about his own fury that he threw again at Danny. This guy had a way of riling him up. Super, now Danny would definitely run off. 

Steve waited nervously and grabbed his handlebars with shaky hands. Small, cold rivulets of rain ran down his spine and his chest. And god, Steve hated wet jeans. They grew so uncomfortably tight. 

Danny's smile made Steve choke on air. He wasn't expecting this. He narrowed his eyes and the rest of his air got sucked right out of his lungs when his brain translated the hot picture right before his eyes.

Danny was wearing rain-soaked clothes, that hugged his body like a second skin. He looked like a model, shooting an erotic scene in the rain. He looked sexy with his flattened hair sticking to his head, water running down his face. His white shirt, hugging his broad chest, left nothing to Steve's imagination. Danny would win the wet t-shirt contest within the blink of an eye.

Danny swaggered towards him. Steve inhaled deeply, waiting for what came next.

"You have some damn fire burning in your soul, Steve. What a speech! Look at that, I poked the bear!" Danny shouted back visibly amused, throwing his hands in the air.

He grinned broadly at first, but that grin turned into a sort of chuckling until Danny's body shook with broad laughter, standing at the side of the street, dripping wet and looking utterly beautiful and wild.

Steve watched Danny with a crooked smile not sure if he was making fun of him. There was this tug at Steve's heart, hearing Danny's gale of laughter. "Are you finished? I'm starving and I'm freezing." Steve tried to sound stern, but Danny made him feel giddy and he couldn't tear his eyes away from him.

"Yep, ready." Danny shouldered his backpack, still laughing along. He waited until Steve moved his own backpack to his front to carry it attached to his chest so that Danny had enough space to climb on the bike.

"Make sure you hold on tight. The streets are slippery." Steve was shivering now.

He was exhausted from the training, but nothing prepared him for how it would feel to have Danny up close, tucking his chest to his back. Danny wrapped one arm around Steve's waist as if this was the most natural thing to do.

A tiny strangled sound escaped Steve's throat when Danny adjusted his seat. Their thighs were touching. Steve controlled his abs, keeping it flat and definitely keeping the muscles from trembling under Danny's touch. Holy shit. Steve squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment before he started the engine.

"Let's go." Danny patted his flat hand against Steve's side.

Steve wished Danny lived on the other side of the island and their ride would actually last half the night. His focus was omnipresent on Danny's hand and on his fingers, which were spread wide around his rib cage, holding Steve's upper body in a vice grip.

Danny ducked his head, hiding behind Steve's back, to escape the sharp sting of the raindrops during the ride. Steve wore a helmet and had more or less a clear vision. The bike swerved twice, driving through puddles of water, losing grip. Danny helped stabilize the bike by holding on even tighter to Steve's torso.

He listened to Danny's shouting, turning left and right until he parked his bike in front of a nice, little white house with a front porch and a neat garden. They were wet down to the skin and he felt the uncontrollable shivering of Danny's muscles.

The rain had almost stopped, but Steve's teeth started to chatter, although the temperature wasn't chilly, the mix of hunger, the hard training, and the soaking wet clothes made him freeze.

Danny dismounted the bike, stumbling a bit.

"Come on, Steve, get off. I'll grab a towel and a dry shirt for you. Do you have a few minutes?" 

Steve folded the pedestal out and got off the bike, pulling his helmet off his head. "Yeah, I have a moment. Shit, I'm cold."

"Sit on the porch, and give me a second. I'll be right back, okay?" Danny turned and headed up the few stairs to disappear into the house.

Steve followed him up to the covered veranda and dropped his backpack and his helmet next to the comfortable chair with thick, fluffy cushions. He peeled his wet shirt from his upper body and wrung it out and threw it next to his backpack on the floor. He couldn't stop shivering. His blue jeans clung like a second skin to his legs, but he couldn't do anything about that now.

Danny burst through the door, leaving it wide open. He was a little bit out of breath as if he ran to get back as fast as possible. "Here's a towel for you and I brought you a shirt and a sweater. You're freezing. This will keep you warm. I hope they fit."

Danny smiled at him, handing him his clothes. He was topless, wearing slung-low sweatpants. He had a towel around his neck. His damp hair was tousled and stuck up in a funny way. Steve's eyes darted to Danny's abs and quickly dropped to his navel where the happy line disappeared into his pants. His eyes shot up to meet Danny's thoughtful gaze. Steve blushed hard and grabbed the towel and the shirts. He groaned silently and was trying hard to act normal.

"Thanks." He murmured.

Steve felt his cheeks burning. He was glad he could hide his face in the towel. He rubbed his hair dry and toweled his chest before he grabbed Danny's shirt. _Danny's shirt_ – Steve's breath hitched.

Danny waited and just watched him. His undivided attention made the get-dressed-as-fast-as-possible task not easy at all.

Steve felt clumsy and his fingers needed a few attempts until he was able to unfold the shirt to slip it over his head. His skin was cold and sticky and the shirt crumpled into a twisted mess at his neck. He was caught with his arms already in the sleeves but couldn't pull the hem down. He struggled a few seconds, tearing at the fabric, wriggling to pull this fucking shirt over his shoulders. Steve would, of course, deny it, but he felt a little rush of panic right that moment because Danny was still standing so close, watching him as he acted like a dork.

"Are you hungry? I have some lukewarm pizza I could offer you, at least you won't drive home still hungry as a bear."

Danny's voice was so shockingly close all of a sudden. Steve turned, craning his neck, trying to pull his head out of the tee. Danny was right beside him, nestling his fingers under the fabric, gently pulling the hem over Steve's upper body, freeing him from his ridiculous shirt-cage. Danny's knuckles grazed a few times over Steve's skin, making him shiver with sudden, unknown desire. Steve inhaled sharply, involuntary, and held his breath without realizing it.

Danny flinched, pulling back his hands instantly. "Sorry, just wanted to help, you seemed caught." He didn't look back at Steve. "Hungry?"

Steve pretended to be busy with the shirt. "Yeah, uh, pizza would be great. I have to leave soon. Dinner is waiting at home." Steve unfolded Danny's sweater with gawky moves. His cheeks colored deep red. "Thanks."

"I, uhm, I'll get the pizza." Danny walked backward. "I'll be back in a moment." 

Steve sat on the first step of the stairs, fumbling with the draw-strings of Danny's hoodie. He snuck a hand under his shirt, tracing with his fingertips the patch of skin where Danny's knuckles had touched him. His muscles fluttered under his touch and his heartbeat didn't want to calm down.

Steve was so lost in the moment that Danny startled him when he materialized out of thin air, standing right next to him. Danny was still barefoot, but thank God he wore at least a sweater now. Steve was glad to get a break from this onslaught of the temptation of seeing Danny half naked. Although, Danny's feet were beautiful they weren't that big of a risk to arouse him in the way Danny's chest just did.

It felt really intimate to sit with him on the porch, wearing his shirts and looking at his toes. Steve's heart thundered in his chest. Jesus. Not a situation he pictured after he headed out to check up on Danny.

"Here we go. You're about to taste a real Jersey pizza. You'll love it."

Danny put the open box with the pizza between them before he sat down. "Help yourself. Uncle Vito bought it for me. He normally makes them himself but he was in a hurry. It's not hot anymore, but still very tasty. You fold the slice, that's how we call a piece of pizza at home and eat it like this."

Danny performed the pizza ritual and grinned at Steve while he shoved a big amount of his slice into his mouth. He made an inviting sound at the back of his throat, signing Steve to do the same. 

Steve copied Danny's way of eating the pizza and couldn't hold back the moan. "Oh God, this is tasty. Oh man, I can't tell you how much I needed this right now." He smiled at Danny, his cheeks bulging with food.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while. Danny handed him two bottles. "I didn't know what you want. I brought water and fruit juice."

Steve arched his eyebrows and bobbed his head to say thank you. His mouth was stuffed to the brim with the best pizza he'd ever tasted. He greedily drunk a few big gulps from the fruit juice and groaned low when the worst hunger was stilled. 

"Are you always so vocal when you eat?" Danny asked with a smirk, eyeing him from the side.

Steve laughed a bit. "Sorry, I was so freaking hungry. This was a feast. I get loud I guess when I love the food. I don't know. Maybe? I never gave it much thought and no one ever mentioned anything." Steve scratched with his thumbnail at the label around the bottle.

"Hey, Steve, I – " Danny cleared his throat and went silent for a moment.

Steve tensed up. He waited for Danny to continue, nervous and concerned.

"I want to apologize – for my behavior tonight. It was way out of line and I'm sorry. You must think that I'm a stupid hothead with the urge to punch everyone in the mouth and with a temper, I can't control." Danny said, his voice low, ebbing away at the end of his sentence.

Relief tingled in Steve's fingers. He thought Danny would've wanted to know why he stared so often and so obviously. He had to collect himself for a few seconds, but Danny got the wrong impression on his silence. He shuffled with his feet and prepared to stand up.

"Danny, stay, please," Steve put his hand briefly on Danny's arm to make him relax."Tell me why you're so aggressive. It's normal to argue, I guess. We do it all the time, but always with a certain respect and never to hurt each other." Steve's eyes darted to Danny's face to check his mood. "You're the new guy, Danny. This is never easy. And yes, tonight was, uhm, kind of extreme. I mean, I saw you, you really meant what you said and I have no doubt that you are able to fight hard and dirty." Steve grew silent for a moment and Danny didn't interrupt.

His nail peeled the edge from the label off the bottle. It was a relief, to be honest, but nonetheless, Steve's stomach plummeted when he started talking again.

"Why do you need to threaten the guys so often, especially Kawika? I really don't get it." Steve hesitated but wanted to say this anyway. "Tonight, I got the impression as if you didn't give a shit, as if you're not interested at all to be a part of us. As if you don't care a bit if we could get friends or not." Puh, so many words. Steve feared to have said too much, to have been too blunt. 

But it was the first time since he'd met Danny that they were alone and this odd, warm, secure feeling humming in the air between them made Steve brave.

Danny's lips thinned out, forming into a hard line. He nodded a few times. Steve waited and at the end, he looked at Danny's face from where he was sitting. His expression was guarded and Steve waited with strained anticipation for Danny's answer.

"I had a rough time at school back home." Danny put his bottle down. He leaned back, supporting his upper body with his outstretched arms, leaning on his hands.

"Care to explain? I won't judge, I promise." Steve occupied himself with stripping more of the label off his juice bottle. His senses were trained on Danny. He seemed to struggle about how to find the right words. "What's with the fist fights the guys talk about?"

Steve pushed his shyness aside and rested his back against the balustrade, pulling a leg up under his thigh, facing Danny. He was snugly warm in Danny's clothes, even if his jeans were still wet. He felt brave enough to really watch Danny and meet his gaze.

The agitation faded away and he got used to being alone with Danny, sitting so close. He enjoyed studying Danny's face discreetly. He felt comfortable, at ease. It felt good to sit with him on the stairs of the porch, talking, getting to know each other.

Okay, if he was honest, he felt like fucking drugged, it was almost too good to be true. Steve felt so unfamiliar awesome, warm and tingly, and with a sensation in his chest so unfamiliar he couldn't even find the right word for it. And he was vibrating as if his whole body buzzed with a low current. His focus though was laser-like at the same time, his concentration zooming in on Danny. Steve waited.

Danny stared at his feet before he leaned forward again to hug his knees. Steve watched him calmly when Danny cast him a glance. He held his gaze, taking in those blue, beautiful eyes. And Steve saw the hurt and the insecurity looming there.

Danny sighed. "Matty is my little brother. He's thirteen now, but he got himself in trouble already from the time he was eleven."

Steve pulled his legs up and leaned a bit forward. He loved the sound of Danny's voice, soft and a bit rough, but so serious. He talked with some tiny breaks between the words as if he wasn't sure if this was really such a good idea. Steve sat stock still and he hoped he could give Danny the impression that he really wanted to get to know him. He barely dared to breathe. Steve was still a bit afraid Danny would abort the second Steve did as much as twitch at the wrong moment.

Danny rubbed with his chin preoccupiedly over his knees before he inhaled deeply. Steve's chest seized up, feeling how much effort it cost Danny to talk about himself, about stuff Steve understood was difficult for him to share. 

"I grew up in a rough neighborhood. My parents didn't know what we had to deal with on a daily basis. It's just what it was. I had to learn how to fight to stay out of any shit. Some belonged to a gang. I just wanted to be left alone. I had my friends, though. That's how it worked. We only knew how to talk with our fists to get a point across. We yelled and we threatened to keep everyone in check. We looked out for each other. It was our normal, daily life. I, uhm, I don't know. We just dealt with it. Everyone at our school knew the rules. Our fun was to get drunk and we always ended up fighting. I can stand a lot of pain if I'm boozed up. Sometimes we had good times. We did a lot of shit, too." Danny paused for a moment as if he overshared with this information.

Steve didn't interrupt. Danny had only said a few sentences, but Steve already had the impression that he knew so much more about life than Steve did. So far, except his mother's horrible death, he had experienced a sheltered childhood, protected and celibate as fuck.

"My parents had to work, both of them. They were never home during the day. I tried to look out for my two sisters. Somehow, I always got the impression Matty was good. He was doing fine. He hung out with his friends. What could possibly go wrong, getting involved in a fight was tough enough, right? We hid shit from our folks until it was too late." Danny's voice broke a bit. He scrubbed his hands over his face and played with his fingers in his hair before he picked up the threads. 

"Matty – Matty got involved with the wrong people. I don't know why. I don't get it how he hid it from me. We always stayed clean. That was the only iron law we had between us, my brothers and sisters. No drugs, no dealing, but as young as Matty was, he messed up with a drug gang. He did drugs. Fuck, I had no idea. He's so damn young."

Danny talked to his knees and not once he turned his head to check up on Steve. Steve sat in the same position, leaning slightly into Danny's space, trying to back him up by just listening to what he had to say. Danny cleared his throat but his voice was rougher.

"By the time I found out, he was already up to his eyeballs in epic shit. He owed money to the wrong guys, brutal guys, and he couldn't pay it back. So, I offered to cover for Matty, attending illegal fistfights organized by this fucking gang to bail him out. I wanted to help my little brother. I wanted to reduce his debts by winning the fights. It never worked. I was good, though, learned how to box and to fight dirty, but they just had fun, playing with us and our fear."

Steve felt the urge to touch Danny, to reassure him that he was there, sitting right next to him, not leaving him just because he was born into a rough neighborhood. Steve didn't know what he would have done if he'd had to fight for Mary as Danny did for Matty. His heart clenched in his chest for all the sorrows and worries Danny had to live through. Steve watched how Danny slumped into a tiny ball as if he needed to curl into himself to be able to tell his story.

Danny stubbornly watched the floor.

"I got bullied at school, in the streets. They never made me back down. I always stood up to them and fought. I wanted to protect Matty and my two sisters because I was the only one there for them. But I messed up. Matty is a drug addict at the young age of thirteen and Stella got pregnant and is now the mother of a sweet boy, Eric. I'm an uncle, Steve, at the age of sixteen."

Danny wiggled his toes, still hugging his knees. He gingerly turned his head. Steve knew Danny checked up on him to see if he was appalled by what Danny was revealing from his past. Steve knew Danny just explained why he acted so aggressive toward Steve's team. But Steve smiled softly, hoping Danny knew it was okay to open up, to go on.

"My parents were worried sick, completely overburdened with what was going on. They knew what kind of a neighborhood we were growing up in, but they had no clue in what deep shit we were. The problems piled up with Matty and Stella. She lived with us, raising her baby. I had to be tough to survive. But after I got badly beaten up for the third time in a row, my parents decided it was the best to send me away somewhere safe."

Steve gave Danny all the time he needed. He was shocked about what Danny told him.

"We've spent a lot of our summer holidays here in Hawaii staying at Uncle Vito's. He's my mom's brother. He's a good guy. Those weeks were always light and great. We only surfed, had fun, never made a lot of friends. We just could relax without any of those assholes around. I was so happy to just be. I didn't want to get to know people, you know? People always meant new trouble. I don't know."

Danny chewed on his lower lip. Steve wished he could do something for Danny, easing those severe sorrows. He let his eyes roam over Danny's hunched frame. The way he was sitting there, crouched into this tiny ball, holding on to his knees, rocking a little bit on the spot, made Steve's heart crumble. He didn't want to interrupt him and just waited until Danny was ready to go on.

"That's how I ended up here, in Hawaii. I used to drink a lot, you know." Danny paused for a while, voice hard yet full of self-loathing. "I don't know how to be different. I'm still so in this headspace to yell, to bully people, to let everyone know that they shouldn't try to mess with me. I'm not used to having friends. I don't know how this works, Steve."

There was a long, pensive moment.

"That's why I always freak out when someone acts nice and helpful. I always sense a trap. I don't believe in kindness from the guys I'm in class with. I'm used to watching my back all the time. I don't know how Matty's doing if he's going to make it in rehab, and Stella had to drop out of school to earn money for her kid. I often helped with the babysitting, because she's still living with us." Danny inhaled shivery after his rushed summary. "I miss all of them." He whispered.

"Hey," Steve scooted closer.

"Why are you still here?" Danny rubbed with both hands over his face. "I'm fucked up, Steve. I'm not fun. I have nothing to give. Instead of talking about fun stuff, like maybe surfing, football, you know the good shit…instead of that I spill my guts to you. That's how fucked up I am."

Steve got a glimpse of the devastating side Danny hid so well. He actually thought Danny was the coolest dude ever, not afraid of anything. But the way Danny sat curled into himself, too insecure to even look at Steve, revealed way more than Danny could have ever expressed with words. He'd had to face so much tough shit all by himself. Steve's chest constricted when he heard how Danny's voice changed to a sweet softness when he talked about his siblings and his parents. 

Steve felt the surge of something bigger, hustling into this forgotten place behind his heart, prying the cracks open.

"What makes you think we aren't fucked up, too?" Steve slid next to Danny to sit with him on the stairs.

Danny was seriously astounded about Steve's question. 

"Why should you be fucked up, too? You're obviously living in paradise. You have the ocean and each other and everyone seems happy. You have cool friends, Steve. You seem to care for each other. I'm always the rotten apple, not fitting in…nowhere. People don't want to deal with a guy like me once they discover where I come from. I'm trash, Steve." Danny answered honestly and with a steady voice.

Steve saw out of the corner of his eye how Danny worked his jaw and swallowed hard.

He felt Danny's effort not to fold. He wanted to touch him so badly.

He hesitantly hugged Danny's neck with his fingers and gave him a reassuring squeeze. His hand lingered there, around Danny's strong neck.

Steve had a lot of skin-to-skin contact with all his friends, but Danny's skin under his fingers felt like a whole new universe. He pulled back after he let his hand glide down Danny's back, rubbing a little bit on the spot.

Danny became very still during his touches. Steve closed his fingers into a fist as if he wanted to hold on to the feeling of Danny's body, not ready to let go yet.

They stayed quiet. It was strangely okay to sit there, not talking and just be. Danny seemed to wait, not asking the question that Steve knew Danny wanted to ask.

"I lost my mother two years ago. She had a car accident. She, uhm, burnt in the car. We don't talk much about it. My younger sis, Mary, isn't the same since that tragic incident. She has emotional breakdowns. I guess you can call it nervous collapses. She changed and I can't do anything to ease her pain. My dad can't handle our grief. He wants me to be the brave one. I try to do whatever I can to be there for Mary. Luckily, Aunt Deb lives with us now. We have a normal life, but if you want, I'm a rotten apple, too." 

"Shit. I'm sorry, Steve." Danny stirred until he sat with his hands dangling loosely between his thighs, leaning forward. 

"Yeah, me, too," Steve leaned back supporting his upper body on his elbows, legs stretched out over the first two steps.

He felt the heavy grief, clawing at his gut. As always when Steve talked about his mother his mood dropped. But he wanted Danny to know. It was important for Steve to be honest with him.

Danny shot him a quick look. "What about Kawika? I always get this itch when he's around. There is too much familiarity with guys like him." 

"His father drinks and gives him a hard time. His parents always argue and yell at each other. He has five more siblings. I know that his old man is also involved in shady business deals. Kawika tries to survive, to get through school as we all do. I guess you're more alike than you want to admit." Steve smiled silently.

Danny clicked his tongue and twisted his upper body to look at Steve. "You think so?" 

"It's not a bad thing, Danny," Steve smirked. "You both have a hot temper and you don't back down from a fight and you're both as tough as shit."

"Okay, I can live with that." Danny rested against the post from the railing."By the way, you still have to prove your surfing skills. I haven't had the pleasure yet of seeing you on the board." 

Steve wasn't doing well being the center of Danny's scrutinizing gaze. "Yeah well, true. It wasn't my best evening yesterday. We can meet on Saturday at the beach. If you want?" Steve hoped he didn't sound too greedy covering is wish to get together with Danny by asking as casually as possible.

"Sure. I'll be there." Danny's smile made Steve cast his eyes.

Steve should go home, but he didn't want to leave. He wanted to sit there and talk for hours with Danny. It was so easy to chat with him, even about personal things and serious topics.

"Where's your uncle?" Steve looked back at Danny only to realize that he was still being observed by blue eyes which messed with his heart.

"Uncle Vito is out, meeting friends, playing cards, I guess. He's out two evenings of the week. I'm alone tonight." Danny shrugged. "I always wanted to be alone. When you grow up with three siblings in a tiny apartment, you only wish to have a large bathroom only for yourself, to be the king of the remote control, and to watch whatever you want on TV all night long."

"And? You have that now. How does it feel?" Steve distracted himself, flicking with his thumbnail at a sliver of wood on the porch.

"Honestly? I feel lonely. It's too quiet. It's great for the first two days and after that, you start to miss your people. I miss my family, as loud and as annoying they were, but it's too quiet here." Danny smiled tersely as if he said too much.

Steve gazed at Danny, astonished that he admitted this so freely.

"I guess my uncle tries to be nice. He tries hard not to suffocate me with his mother-henning attitude. He's like my mom, lovingly overprotective. And we still have to get used to each other. It's different to actually live together and not only be a summer guest. It's anyway great he lets me live here, taking care of everything."

"We are always at the beach, at least some of us are. You'll always meet someone if you want to surf or to hang out. Kono, Cath, Lynn and all the others are there, too. If you want to meet girls." Steve stood up. He didn't want to show how disappointed he was, in case Danny was only hoping to make out with girls at the beach. "You have us now. We're also fucked up, some of us are if this makes you feel better. And you're not the rotten apple, Danny."

Steve took two stairs at once to get to his bike. "Sorry, Danny. I have to go. I'll bring you your shirt to school tomorrow. Thanks a lot for the pizza." He said over his shoulder, walking to his bike. He grabbed his helmet to put it on.

"You forgot your wet shirt and your backpack," Danny called and strolled over to him, holding his items in his hands. "Is Shirley normally there, too? At the beach?" Danny asked casually.

Steve took his stuff Danny was handing him over and slung the backpack over his shoulders. He looked bewildered. "Shirley? What? No, of course not. No. Why do you ask?" 

"Isn't she your girlfriend? You mentioned her this morning. Normally, girlfriends hang out with their boyfriends. And you were all heart eyes when you talked about her." Danny shoved his hands into his sweatpants, tearing at the grass with his bare toes not allowing Steve to see his face.

"Danny, Shirley is a _dog_." Steve's pulse was high up in his freaking eyeballs and flapping like a baby bird in his throat, making his voice almost quiver.

Was Danny checking if he was into girls? And hoping he was not? Oh boy. "She's the cutest creature you can imagine. I love her. She was a stray. The guys from Horse Rescue found her roaming the streets. They fed her until she gained weight, getting slowly better. They looked well after her until she turned back into the happy dog she's now. Whenever I work my shifts there, going for a ride afterward, she's with me. I would want to adopt her so bad, but my father said no. I don't have enough money to provide food and to pay to have her spayed." Steve paused for a short moment."I don't have a girlfriend."

Danny's grin was almost too much to bear.

" _A dog_? Your Shirley _is a dog_? I love dogs! Can't you bring her to the beach one day?" Danny was done picking blades of grasses with his toes.

"No, sorry, I can't. They won't allow that, but I can take you to Horse Rescue if you like. I work there for the social work I have to provide for my grade. You're welcome to come along if you're an early bird, that is." Steve held his breath. He might actually keel over if Danny wanted to ride bitch with him in the wee hours of the morning, spending two hours at his most favorite place.

"I'd like that. Maybe I can use these hours for school, too. I suck at every school subject. I skipped way too many classes back home and my grades are terrible. I have to cram to get them back up to a decent level." 

Steve pulled his helmet over his head to hide his face. His expression almost slipped. _Fuck yes!_ He mounted his bike.

He watched Danny intensely. "You know that I'm actually the nerd in our class. I like learning, I like good grades, and I don't care what people might think. I'm a straight A-student and I'm happy to help, but you have to come to me." 

Steve sat back on his seat without starting the engine.

"You're not a nerd Steve, you're the freak in your class. Normally, jocks don't give a shit about their grades. They only want to work out and to win. They're interested in muscles and endurance. I bet you even know where to find the library at school. Jocks don't even know there _is_ a library at all." Danny mocked him with this crooked smile that made Steve's stomach twist in such a pleasurable way.

"Who doesn't know where the library is? Books are cool." Steve defended his greed for knowledge.

Danny laughed, relaxed. "See? That's what I meant. You're a freak." 

Steve played with the keychain, turning with furrowed eyebrows toward Danny to look at him. "Is that a bad thing? I don't get it right now. Are you kicking my ass and I'm too dense to realize it?" He never thought that this could be a strange thing, being good at school and good at football.

"Easy there, tiger. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm impressed. And yes, I need your help, especially in chemistry. Can I take you on as my tutor then?" 

_Easy there, tiger_. Steve was happy the helmet covered half his face and he could blush without being embarrassed. "Sure, we can do that. Let's start on, uhm, I don't know? When do you wanna start? Monday?"

Did Danny look disappointed? "Sure, Monday is great. Thank you, and if you like, I can help fix your exhaust. It sounds horrible. And your gear shift needs to be checked, too. Don't you do periodic inspections on your bike? Did you oil your chain once?"

Steve gawped at Danny. "Do you know your way around bikes?"

"Yep, I helped out a guy back home. He owned a Harley Davidson bike shop and was a member of a biker gang, but somehow, I got along fine with him. Actually, I was hiding there. It was a safe place to be. He taught me everything I know. So, who's maintaining your bike?"

"Chin does and sometimes Mamo helps me out. I meet Chin on Saturday evening, after my chores at the stables. I can pick you up and you can impress me with your knowledge." Steve kicked the engine to life.

"Deal." Danny nodded, slightly smug. "I'll impress you." Danny darted a look back at the house before he inhaled briefly. 

Steve made himself look busy. He adjusted the helmet and checked on the folded back pedestal. He waited. He knew Danny wanted to say something, according to the way he fidgeted with his feet in the grass, clearing his throat until he finally gathered enough courage to step closer.

"Hey, uhm, about earlier, uhm, thanks for listening and not running off." Danny's expression could change with a blink of an eye from all smiles to solemn and thoughtful. 

"Anytime Danny. I gotta go." Steve gave him a gentle slap on his upper arm. "Make sure you resolve the differences with Kawika, okay? You're _ohana_ now. You're one of us."

Danny didn't answer. He only shoved his hands deeper into his pants pockets and nodded.

Steve winked before he rolled over the grass onto the street. The rain stopped and he would only be ten minutes late for dinner. He waved shortly at Danny who stood there watching Steve driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Uncle Vito's tuneless voice penetrated Danny's thick pillow where he buried his head, trying to silence the cheesy Italian song he was humming. Danny wasn't in the mood to get up yet. He had definitely planned to stay in bed to let the day pass as fast as possible.

Weekends should be a highlight, but they weren't for Danny anymore. These two days were stained with boredom and too much time on his hands, not knowing what do with it.

His relationship with Uncle Vito was easy. He'd made a deal with Danny the moment he had stepped over his threshold. No drugs, no alcohol, no sex in his room, acceptable grades, and no freaking fights with anyone. Danny agreed to all of it because he had no say in it. And if he were honest with himself, he needed this break from his former life and the hard way his days passed by. He felt too young to be so emotionally exhausted all the damn time.

Danny tossed and turned, and after ten more restless minutes, he threw his pillow against the wall and groaned loudly.

Uncle Vito was gardening and the singing wouldn't stop for another hour. Danny leaned with squinted eyes over to his nightstand to check the time. Damn, it was only nine o'clock in the morning. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to wake up. He scratched his head with all ten fingers, making a spiky mess of his already terrible bed-head. 

Hawaiian sunshine poured into his room, illuminating the normal chaos of a teenage boy's den. Danny let his eyes roam over his books left lying around on the floor, heaps of dirty laundry at least in three different places, thoughtless kicked off shoes in a corner and some bottles of sunscreen in between the whole mess. Danny grunted and blocked out the view before his thoughts knocked against his skull, reminding him of his week.

School didn't suck that badly as he was afraid it would. Danny hadn't planned to hang out with the guys at the beach, knowing how terribly wrong he'd behaved during their first football training.

Danny sometimes hated his temper which got him so often in situations that ended badly. His fists talked way faster than his mouth. He should really work on that task. It needed a serious overhaul. He'd promised himself that this would end the moment he had set foot on this volcanic rock. Well shit.

But then – then Steve happened and _they talked_. Fuck, that moment with Steve. Danny broke out in a sweat only by remembering what he said. He grabbed the pillow to hug something while he scrunched up his face, hardly comprehending why he just sat there talking with Steve about every-fucking-thing.

_Fuck. That talk._

Danny couldn't still wrap his mind around the fact that he just flat out told Steve everything. He had no idea when he thought this would be a great idea. He had never ever been attacked by such a heavy case of emotional and verbal diarrhea. He had a minor that-was-definitely-oversharing freak-out after Steve had left. And, of course, all his doubts and insecurities about belonging to Steve's group of friends were neatly back in place the next morning.

But Danny didn't know where else to go after school. He fought this eclipse of reason and at least, he hoped to meet Steve. God, how much he wanted to see Steve again. There was little to no time catching up between classes and football practice. But Danny hadn't seen him at the beach after he'd offered him a ride through the rain a couple of days ago. 

Danny ended up mostly chatting with the girls, Catherine, Lynn, and of course Kono. Kawika was still so pissed about what happened in the locker room that he didn't even want to look at Danny. He missed the chance to set things right between him and Kawika, but Danny knew he owed Steve that much.

Danny dangled his legs, musing about his first week. He didn't dare to ask too many questions about why Steve never showed up the whole time. He heard Chin talking about extra shifts at the horse shelter where Steve helped out. Steve had even told him that but no further details. But in the back of Danny's mind, this nasty thought lingered that Steve got spooked by a terribly oversharing Danny. And somehow, he just tried to create some distance again.

Yeah, some shit like that was about right. Danny wasn't really a very positive person. And negative thoughts prepared him at least for the blow that might get swung his way.

Anyway, Danny didn't want to draw too much attention by asking stuff about Steve. He wouldn't be able to handle the teasing or the angry looks. Danny mostly kept his mouth shut. He tried to relax and he acted cool just the way he'd always performed to fake nonchalance.

Danny felt like a fifth wheel, sitting on his towel, pretending to listen to their chatter. But he was not fitting in, as usual. But he knew that was his own shitty imagination because the gang was friendly, including him always.

Chin was a decent guy and he never mentioned the messed-up way Danny pressed Kawika against the wall. But Danny didn't know how to relax, how to be one of them. 

He surfed with Lynn and Catherine. Girls had always been fond of him and he enjoyed their attention and the way they made him somehow part of the group. Catherine told him he shouldn't take Kawika's and Kamekona's behavior too seriously. Yeah, well, the way they turned their backs on him got to him anyway. Danny knew he'd fucked up and it was on him to set things right again.

Last night, he'd left the beach earlier as planned, not able to get rid of the pressure on his chest. He came home late because it took a while before someone stopped to give him a ride. Uncle Vito had no idea that he hitchhiked. His uncle got the impression his friends drove him home.

Old habits die hard.

Danny kept things from his uncle just as he had kept stuff from his parents. Danny knew this had to stop but last night his mood crashed. He broke under all the pressure and the difficulties to adapt to this new life so far away from his folks. He missed them so fucking much. And he missed his mom the most.

Danny sat on the edge of the mattress and felt the shame hot and nasty filling his chest. He slipped into old habits to drown his sorrows. In particular, he didn't want to feel and to face all the difficulties he should deal with. Danny wasn't proud at all. He really had to pull the brakes. He knew if Uncle Vito or his mother would find out, they would be just so sad. They would be so disappointed.

He drank two beers from his uncle's hidden stock, sitting alone on the lanai. He was homesick and lonely and he reined in his desire to get plastered just to float in nothingness for a few hours. But he went to bed before it got too bad and that surprised him the most. He kind of stopped but he shouldn't have started at all to begin with.

Uncle Vito was out at his favorite bar, leaving him to deal with an evening on his own. They had agreed on that too. His uncle had a list with rules and agreements he introduced Danny to at his first day after he arrived. His uncle was hellbent to make this work for them. He told Danny he owed it to Danny's mother and to Danny. 

Uncle Vito was really a great guy but Danny's teenage world was so difficult to explain to an adult. It was far too alien to make his uncle understand what was happening at school and why he needed this dosage of alcohol to relax a bit.

Danny thought he would be thrilled to have so much freedom at hand, to do whatever he wanted twice a week. Uncle Vito tried not to ask too many questions, letting Danny be a teenager, spending his days the way he wanted, as long as he stuck to the set rules.

Danny sighed, still sitting on the bed, too unmotivated to do more. As much as he tried to avoid thinking about Steve, he always ended up in that corner of his mind.

The whole week, he had looked forward to helping Steve fix his bike on Saturday evening. Today was Saturday and Steve had never mentioned again that they would meet tonight.

Danny chewed on his bottom lip, still holding on to the pillow. He couldn't pinpoint the unfamiliar emotions, battling in his chest, making him all kinds of antsy when he thought about Steve and why it was so important to help him fix his damn bike.

Danny counted on Steve's word. He really did and he had no idea why he just did. A little ray of hope pierced his dull mood.

Steve was still a universal wonder to him, kind of unreal. Danny knew Steve had only given him a ride because he was supportive. Guys like Steve were uncommon in Danny's world, and he still kind of feared walking into a trap and ending up beaten and laughed at for trusting someone. But Steve was one of those pure souls, a good doer, with this large space in his heart where everyone seemed to fit in, even a character like Danny. He couldn't remember the last time when he had such a great time, hanging out with a classmate. The chance to spend time with Steve alone was…special; an unexpected, rare gift.

The moment Steve caught his eyes on his first day at school, Danny was lost. Who was this guy even? Danny kept his face straight, a little bit in shock that those greenish eyes pierced right into his heart. 

Danny wasn't ready for this, not for the way Steve had sent those signals by checking him out at the beach, blushing in the cutest way, and behaving as if Danny was the big catch of their football team. Jesus fuck. Nope. Not ready.

Steve had given him some intense moments where it would have been easy to flirt back, to send him a silent message with a wink and hidden smirk. Anything would have been possible to get that fire going. Steve didn't know that a big part of Danny's brain repeatedly turned into mush with a simple gaze of those green eyes.

The shivers ran down Danny's spine, ending right between his legs, even during the night, when he recalled those precious moments. He caught Steve staring in this curious, but too interested, way; especially when Steve's eyes snapped up after Danny caught him staring at his ass.

Danny heaved a sigh, his skin hot with his face pressed into the pillow.

But Danny wasn't a catch at all. He had serious anger issues and carried a shit load of emotional issues. Steve was a golden cup while Danny was simply made of paper.

Danny's heart stomped in his chest.

He wasn't even sure if Steve knew that he was talking in this secretive language, trying to coax a confirmation out of Danny if he played for the same team. Danny was a little bit shocked. Steve didn't hide it well enough. Maybe Steve's obvious flirting was just a glitch, a Hawaiian thing, being open and friendly to get to know new students.

Danny still was tuned into mainland customs where guys like him were called "fag", ending up with bullies who got off while beating gay guys up. Danny had barely made it out in one piece. He was tired and only wanted to be left alone. Flirting with a guy was just a stupid, dangerous risk.

That was the reason he'd backed off during the week. Danny had known he was being aloof. Danny could tell Steve was confused after their long talk on the steps of Danny's stairs.

There was not enough time between classes, homework, and football training to talk to Steve anyway. Danny really looked forward to seeing him today, hoping he could ask him again about the tutoring. He really needed someone's help – Steve's help. Danny had terrible grades and he just received a D- in his last chemistry test. 

And that was the other monstrous issue Danny had to deal with.

He was so sick of always being the worst student in the class. He was so done with belonging to a group by only proving his skills with fights. He was done with brutality on a daily basis. If he wanted to belong to Steve's gang, maybe he had to make the first step. What did Steve call it? _Ohana_ – Danny spent many holidays on Hawaii but he never really understood the meaning behind this word. But the way Steve solemnly pronounced this term, Danny got the impression he was just presented a gift, with no clue how to deal with it.

Danny sighed, twirling his hair on his thighs with his fingers. Yep, he had to make the first step and today was as good as any day to get it done.

All of a sudden, Danny had a plan and a lot to fix with Steve's friends. The day didn't seem to be an endless desert anymore. Danny gave himself a push, feeling a pulse of new energy. He threw the pillow back onto the bed and stood up. He gathered his clothes and headed for the bathroom still with his heartbeat up in his throat.

 

Fifteen minutes later Danny stood in the kitchen brewing coffee. He was freshly showered, wearing baggy, worn jeans, a black leather belt with a heavy metal buckle in the shape of an eagle, and a plain, tight-fitting, white shirt with rolled-up sleeves to show off his impressive biceps and half of his strong shoulders. His slippahs were black and simple. Danny's hair was slick with hair wax and styled to perfection in a James Dean flip. The final touch to his outfit would have made a cigarette packet rolled into one of the sleeves on his shirt. He suppressed this want for a cigarette. He'd promised his mother to quit smoking the moment Matty walked through the doors of the rehab clinic. Danny felt cool enough the way he was dressed. 

He stepped out onto the lanai, carrying the tray with two mugs of steaming hot coffee, sweetened with two spoons of sugar and filled to the brim with hot milk. That's the way he loved his first cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Uncle Vito! I made you a fresh cup of coffee. Come, sit down and have a break." Danny placed the mugs on the small table between the two wooden chairs. 

The weather was a picture book Hawaiian summer day. The sun shone brightly from a deep blue sky. The rustling of the leaves in the wind was soothing; the breeze from the sea was soft, smelling of salt and waves. Danny sank into the fluffy cushions, leaning against the backrest of the comfortable wooden chair. Uncle Vito took good care of the house and the garden. Everything was tidy and orderly. The garden was a flowerage, sending waves of well-scented clouds up onto the porch.

"Danny! You're up early. Good morning. Did you eat breakfast?" Uncle Vito groaned heavily as he stood up, wiping the dirt from his pants. 

"No, not yet, coffee first." Danny drank his hot coffee with small swallows.

Uncle Vito shortly pressed his face to his shoulder to dry off the sweat on his shirt that ran down his temple. "Hot coffee? I could use a beer or at least some cool lemonade. Damn, it's already so hot in the sun, but I have to put my rose mallow into the ground. They're beautiful, Danny. One will bloom with red, big flower heads and the other one is an intense yellow like the sun. You'll love it."

Uncle Vito sat down with a flop on the second chair, making the wood creak under his weight. He was a proud man, witty and always in a good mood. He shared a passion for gardening with Danny's mother. His skin was always tanned and he inherited the good looks from his father although all the beers turned his once flat abs into a round belly. But that did no harm to his still attractive appearance.

"But coffee is fine with me. Thanks for pouring me one, too. Did you add sugar?" Uncle Vito asked Danny with one eyebrow raised.

"Yep, sugar and milk, just the way you like it. It's too early for beer." Danny added with a soft click of this tongue.

"You wouldn't tell your mom, would you?" Uncle Vito slurped with delight.

Danny snorted. "No, why should I?"

"She begged me not to drink in front of you. No alcohol at all, for your protection. Your mommy is convinced that you have a drinking problem, Danny. One of the main reasons why you ended up living with me was your drunken state over the weekends. You know well enough that at the end you were also drunk once during the week, sitting in classes. So? Don't tell your mother if I drink a beer with you sitting next to me." Uncle Vito's eyes momentarily flicked to Danny.

Danny hated to be reminded of his terrible behavior during his last weeks at home. He knew he had hit rock bottom. He'd had no other way to deal with all the horrible problems which he wanted to hide from his parents. So, he had filled himself up with alcohol.

His parents had been angry and hurt at first. They'd never understood why he got plastered so often, causing so many problems. After Danny had ended up beaten badly for the third time out of many reasons, he'd been relieved after he confessed everything. His mom had cried for a long time.

"Hey, Danny, you know that your parents only want the best for you, don't you? It's their way to protect you. That's why you live with me now. They want to keep you safe and I promised your parents that I would look out for you."

Uncle Vito forced Danny to look at him grabbing his arm with his dirty hand. "Danny, you okay? How was school this week? Did you make any friends?"

Danny looked back at Uncle Vito after he tugged at this arm. "It was okay. Yeah, I have some friends, I guess. In fact, I help Steve to fix his bike tonight. Yeah, so far everything is fine. Don't worry, I learned my lesson." Danny wasn't comfortable the way uncle Vito's eyes checked his face.

He felt sad, but also angry that he lied; his grades sucked and he wasn't sure if he had actual friends.

"Look, Danny, I know a little bit about how you feel. I was a teenager once too. I know the rites, the stuff you have to pass to be accepted. Maybe the rules changed a bit, but other than that? Things are the same. I just want you to be safe. I want you to have a future. I don't mind if you drink a beer with your friends. But don't get wasted, don't drink to forget and to deal with problems. Promise me this, Danny."

Danny swallowed hard. Uncle Vito's fingers were still wrapped around his forearm, but his grip was gentle and it felt more like a gesture of protection. Danny knew he hadn't earned the trust back. He appreciated his uncle's version of a pep talk.

"I promise and I mean it. I don't – I don't want to end up like Matty." Danny inhaled deeply, "I promise." He nodded to underline his words. He let his gaze drop to his mug between his hands.

Uncle Vito let go of his arm and stretched his upper body to lean back into his chair. Danny heard him exhale with relief.

"Good. I trust you, Danny, and maybe you bring this Steve home so I can meet him? I'd cook for you. I'd like to get to know the guys you spend your time with. Do you think he likes Italian spaghetti? Ask him, huh?"

Danny smiled. "Steve's a football player, Uncle Vito. He'd definitely love your spaghetti. He'd end up eating at least three plates. I guarantee you that much. Jocks are always hungry." Danny was moved by his uncle's suggestion that showed as much interest as a hidden way to have control. He tried hard to give Danny a home, to make him feel welcome and comfortable. "Thank you." Danny downed the rest of his coffee in one big gulp.

"Okay, let me know when he wants to come."

For a short moment, there was a familiar silence between them.

"What's your plan for today?"Uncle Vito stood up.

"I haven't decided yet. I guess I'll end up at the beach, surfing, meeting my classmates." Danny shrugged vaguely.

"What about homework?" Uncle Vito emptied his mug with one long swallow before he put it down, darting his alert eyes over Danny.

Danny's leg bounced while he clutched his empty mug between his palms. "Yeah, homework…" he all but breathed out.

His uncle fidgeted a bit, shoving his dirt-stained hands deep down his back pockets. "Danny," Uncle Vito shifted on his feet. "Please work hard. You know I wasn't a crackerjack at school. I skipped classes too often to hang out with friends. Just the way you liked doing it back home." Uncle Vito relaxed his body against a post, speaking carefully and well thought out."I made a decent life and I'm fine now. But…let me give you a little piece of advice here, Danny."

Danny hated to listen to well-intentioned advice. It pointed out that he fucked up at the age of sixteen. The only thing he could count on was his muscle strength and his good looks. Fuck you very much.

Danny hated to disappoint his family. He wanted to make everyone proud of who he was and what he could achieve. But he had such huge gaps in knowledge from all the classes he skipped that he felt completely overloaded. He simply didn't know where to begin. He felt his anger rise. The wish to chuck the whole thing was enormous. He felt like the proverbial dumb ol' white boy carrying his brain in his muscles. It had been always easier getting into fights than to face the obvious.

Danny's attention snapped back to Uncle Vito.

"Don't be so stupid, Danny. Study, try harder. You're clever. You're smart. Find a way. If I could, I'd help you, but I'm honestly too dumb to support you with homework. Don't let your brains go to waste because you don't care one bit now. You can have a bright future, Danny. Just, - kick some ass – yours, okay? And don't do it for me or for your mom, do it just for yourself. Got that?" 

Danny nodded grimly. His whole body slumped deeper into the chair. He watched the empty mug in his hands. "I promise I'll kick my own ass, Uncle Vito. I promise." And he really meant what he said.

Danny remembered how serious Steve was when he offered his help. But he also made it totally clear that Danny had to be the one to come asking for his tutoring. He hoped Steve wouldn't shy away when he learned how disastrously bad Danny's grades actually were.

Despite the shame, Danny felt about being such a terrible student, there was this jittery spark of hope that spread through his stomach. It let Danny relax again to a point where he managed to control his anger. With Steve's help, Danny was going to find a way. He didn't want to go deeper into the trust he felt when he thought about Steve. The guy was just…different, pressing too many buttons, tightening Danny's chest a tad too much when he so much as thought of his name.

Danny knew Uncle Vito was right in everything.

He missed New Jersey, his siblings, and all the noise, and yes, he even missed one or two of his shitty friends back home. Just for a day, he wanted to have this feeling back of fitting in, not standing out like a sore thumb because he grew up with different rules.

Uncle Vito must have sensed that Danny was lost in thoughts about what was at stake. Danny realized that he hadn't moved from where he was still leaning against the railings of the porch. When he finally lifted his eyes he met Uncle Vito's soft gaze, full of understanding.

"Can I ask you a favor, Uncle Vito?" Danny had made a decision. He wanted to start this very moment with this 'new way'. 

"Yeah, sure, kiddo. What do you need?" 

"I'd like to bring some lemonade and sandwiches to the beach. We're always hungry after surfing. Can I have your cooler? And can we make a stop to buy some soft drinks and some sandwiches?" Danny looked with expectant eyes at Uncle Vito.

His uncle smiled brightly. Danny saw how Uncle Vito's belly wobbled a bit before he heard him chuckle. "We don't buy sandwiches in our family, Danny! I'll make you some! C'mon, let me finish the garden. You go and head for the kitchen, grab everything from the fridge that you want on those sandwiches. Let's impress your friends!" 

Uncle Vito's joy was infectious. He almost shouted at the end. He cordially patted Danny's cheek, forgetting about his dirty hands, but Danny didn't mind. He was happy that he made his uncle smile, giving him some task to support him. 

Uncle Vito stomped down the few steps of the porch, shouting back over his shoulder. "Don't forget to call your mother, okay? We agreed on a weekly call on Saturday. I'm sure she waits since early morning in front of the phone too scared to miss you call if she moved. Call her right now, Danny, okay?"

"Yeah, sure will! I'll wait inside." Danny balanced the empty mugs on the tray and walked into the kitchen. Danny's Saturday was filled with a purpose and wasn't that a damn good feeling?

Danny put the tray on the kitchen counter and made a beeline to the phone that was mounted to the wall next to the fridge. He punched the number by heart and with each dial tone his pulse spiked up.

"Hey, Mom," Danny twisted the long telephone cable around his fingers, pressing the receiver with the other hand to his ear. He stood in the doorframe, leaning his forehead against the cool wood. He listened to his mother's voice with closed eyes, wanting to feel her as near as possible.

"Hi, sweetheart, how are you doing? How is school?" Danny could tell his mom was fighting her emotions. Her voice quivered and he knew she cried but tried to sound strong and joyous

Danny wanted to make her happy. He caused his parents so many sorrows. "Uhm, fine, mom. School's okay, I guess. Football is great, love it and the guys I play with are cool and great players." Danny didn't move an inch.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, sweetie. What are you doing after school? Having fun?" 

"Yeah, it's Hawaii, so we surf most of the time. I have a nice tan already." Danny smiled, forgetting that his mother couldn't see him. "All of the guys and the girls hang out at the beach and there's always someone to meet. So, yeah, it's okay." Danny cleared his throat and waited. He tried hard not to tell any lies.

"What about Uncle Vito? Is everything okay with the two of you?" Danny heard some kid cry in the background.

"He's great, and yes, everything's fine. Who's crying? Is that Eric? How's Stella?" Danny swallowed and drew in a short breath. He couldn't stop the words tumbling from his lips. "How's Matty doing, mom? Is he okay? Can you visit him?" Danny's heart nervously pounded in his chest.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. He's okay. It's hard, but he's doing okay. He has therapy now and we hope this helps him to get back on track. But he's, uhm, he's clean so far. He looks good and he always wants to know how you're doing. He's okay, Danny darling. Don't worry a bit. Stella is fine too. She's got a job and we look after Eric when she's at work. He's a wonderful kid. Both say 'hi'."

There was again Eric's crying in the background. Danny's mum called something and was back with her voice in Danny's ear."It's chaos this morning, sweetie. Look, I'm so sorry, I have to go. Eric won't stop crying. Have fun and say 'hi' to Uncle Vito, okay? I have to go. Your dad is all alone with Eric and he needs my help. Call me next Saturday. I love you." 

"Good, thanks, Mom. Yeah, I'll call you. Okay, say 'hi' to Matty next time you see him. I miss you all. Tell Dad I love him, okay?" Danny clenched his teeth, biting back his tears.

"We miss you, too, sweetheart. Maybe we can come visit you soon, during your summer holidays. We love you. Take care, Danny, we'll talk again soon."

"Okay, that would be great, Mom. Call you soon. Bye, Mom, love you." Danny listened to the disconnecting click in the telephone line and his mother was gone, again miles and miles away in New Jersey. Danny slowly put the receiver back.

He always wanted to hold on longer to his mom's voice. For a short moment, Danny felt so alone and cut off from everyone he loved dearly. He surreptitiously wiped his eyes dry before he opened the fridge to grab all the ingredients for the sandwiches. He was glad for this distraction, although his movements were erratic at the beginning. By the time Uncle Vito joined him, he'd already cut tomatoes in slices, prepared the cheese, opened the ham, and cut open the Italian salami.

As soon as they were done, Danny ran upstairs to grab his trunks and stuffed them with sunscreen, a towel, some money, and a football into his backpack. Uncle Vito waited in the car with Danny's surfboard and the cooler.

They made a short stopover at the nearby grocery store. Shopping with Uncle Vito was almost an adventure. Danny never realized how passionate his uncle was about cooking. His uncle had crazy recipe ideas while standing close by the vegetables, and he got stuck at the corner with all the Italian specialties until Danny dragged him towards the checkout.

On their way to the car, Danny had to promise Uncle Vito to invite his friends one day so he can prepare a real Italian dinner for all of them. Danny assured him he would do that, but as for now, he was lucky enough if he could convince Kawika and Kamekona with his peace offering; inviting them over for dinner, hell, not going to happen so soon.

His uncle was a generous person. Danny never had to ask for pocket money, and even now, Danny was allowed to buy any soft drink he wanted and as many bottles as he could pack into the cooler for his friends. He might look like one of those cool guys, but right now he was doubtful if his idea was really a great one. His tentativeness made him almost mad.

The ride to the beach was short, with no time left to overthink his plan twice.

"And you're sure you have someone who will give you a ride home?" Uncle Vito squinted in the bright afternoon sun after he helped Danny to unload his board. He sat back behind the steering wheel.

Danny grabbed the handle of the super heavy cooler. With his backpack and the surfboard under his arm, he felt like one of those stupid uncool tourists planning a picnic at the beach. He was seconds away from dropping everything and running off, but then there were the moments where he had Steve's voice in his head and his handsome, blushing face in front of his inner eye. This one was for Steve. So there was no chance to behave like a chickenshit.

"Don't worry. Catherine has a car and I guess Lynn has one, too. So yeah, someone will take me home for sure. Go, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll probably be home late," Danny didn't care if he had to sleep at the beach. Steve asked him to talk to Kawika and Kamekona and at the moment nothing else mattered.

"Okay, Danny. Take care and have fun, too." Uncle Vito smiled and waved shortly.

"Thanks, Uncle!" Danny called after him.

Uncle Vito gave him the thumb up before he filtered back into traffic and vanished out of sight.

Danny turned to the beach and beheld his group. It looked like _everybody_ had gathered to hang out at the beach. Damn. It was not like he had to face his most important football game of the season. Danny was less afraid when he stepped into the ring to fight a much older guy.

It was more about earning the right to be part of the group, this _ohana_ thing, that seemed to be so important. Danny just didn't want to be the outsider anymore. He craved to have the right to belong somewhere. He wanted friends. He wished to make Steve happy. _Happy_? Shew, _strong word_. And where did that thought come from? Danny sighed.

"Just fucking move, idiot." He muttered under his breath. 

He hoped that he strolled cool enough toward all the guys. He saw Kono, Catherine, Lynn, and Amber. Kawika was sitting up the moment, his eyes caught sight of him, glaring at him with mockery all over his face. Kamekona didn't even bother to look up. Adam laughed at something Kono said, but Danny didn't see Steve. He had no time to feel how his joy slipped because Kono spotted him and jumped up, waving as if he was Santa Clause loaded with gifts.

"Hey, Danny! Danny! Come here! Hey guys, Danny is coming!"

All heads turned towards him, making him the center of attention. Catherine, Lynn, Amber, and Adam waved and shouted their greetings, smiling at him.

God bless Kono.

The Hawaiian beauty ran towards Danny, gifting him with one of her bright smiles. Kono looked gorgeous, wearing nothing but a tiny bikini. She looked relaxed and Danny made sure his eyes were trained on her face the entire time. He was a bit overwhelmed with the amount of titties and butts on display only wrapped in tiny pieces of fabric. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He always behaved decently around half naked women. He sensed that Adam was decently interested in Kono and Danny didn't want to force any other confrontation.

"Hi, Kono. Thanks for being happy to see me." Danny grinned back, allowing her to hug him briefly.

And that was another custom he had to get comfortable with, all the touching and hugging – like all the time. He still couldn't respond decently to this ritual, so he endured without responding much.

"Don't be stupid, Danny. It's great to have you with us. Hey, c'mon, give me this." Kono grabbed his board out from under his arm, not listening to his protest.

"Thanks, but I need to talk to Kawika and Kamekona first. Steve asked me to straighten our differences out that I caused some days ago. So far, I chickened out, but I can't postpone it any longer. I brought food and drinks, hoping to bribe the guys." Danny's rueful expression made Kono laugh.

"You will do fine, Danny. Just talk, they will listen. Kawika is kind of an emotional guy and can't hold a grudge for long and Kamekona is very sensitive and insecure regarding his body. He's as peaceful as a sleeping cat. Chin told me what happened in the locker room. You're a punch-first-and-talk-later guy. It's not really working here with us. And for your information, never like _never_ address a guy using the word _big_ to underline the overweight. That's downright rude." Kono's chastising lecture sank in and Danny listened, working his jaw. "Leave the cooler with us. In case something happens, at least we have food. I have faith in you that you will do just fine."

Kono's teasing was a test for Danny to show how serious he was about his apology. She spoke the truth. Danny never liked it when he was wrong. He admired her straight forward way to get to the point. He also respected her because she was a very close friend of Steve's.

"You have no shame to admit that you want to feed me to the lions?" Danny asked in fake exasperation.

Kono tilted her head. "Danny, we both know that you're the biggest lion of all the guys. I don't pity you. Go, talk now. Steve's not here, yet. He'll be here later with Mary. The moment is as good as any."

"Okay, I trust you, girl. I do as you wish." Danny nodded shortly, determined to get it over with.

Danny followed Kono and released a gush of air from his lungs. He felt the pressure.

Danny got swallowed into the noise level of beach life, ambling behind Kono. Small groups of teenagers were scattered everywhere, playing music, chatting, laughing. Some guys played beach volleyball, and everyone had a surfboard lying in the sand. His group was gathered under two large sunshades and a colorful mixture of beach towels, slippahs, bags, and backpacks and even music from a radio welcomed him when he stepped into the shadow. 

"Hi, Danny! Tell me there's food in this cooler!" Chin shouted from the beach. He dropped his board a few feet away into the sand and walked up to Danny. "Hey, brah, nice to see you. We all thought you wouldn't want to come. Steve couldn't tell, either, if you'd show up." Chin pulled Danny into their ritual handshake and gave him a short hug.

"You're wet, Chin, and I'm still dressed. You'll mess up my clothes. Why don't you use a towel?" Danny said flippantly to hide how touched he was by Chin's words. He didn't know how much he needed to hear them.

"Nobody dresses up for beach time, brah. Go change! I want to hunt some waves with you today." Chin's honest, bright grin filled Danny with joy. This guy was always in a good mood.

Everyone seemed to like him, although he had behaved like an asshole during the last few days. Thankfulness rushed through Danny and he almost closed his eyes, deflating when this warmth spread through his stomach. And Chin asked Steve if Danny would want to join them at the beach? Why did he ask Steve? Danny didn't want to think about what this meant.

Instead, he responded to Chin's hug, short but firm and affirmative. "Thanks for the welcome. I guess I need to talk to someone, to make things right again." 

"Do that. You'll be fine. What did you bring to spoil us?" Chin grabbed the cooler. "Can I open it?" 

"Yes, sure. It's for all of you." Danny finally stepped into their circle, well aware that everyone was eyeing him except Kawika and Kamekona. "Hi, everyone, I brought you food with compliments from the chef, Uncle Vito. _Sandwiches à la italienne_ and soft drinks. Dig in!"

"Wow! Thanks, Danny!" Catherine scooted closer on her knees to peek into the cooler.

Lynn was right behind her, all smiles, and her eyes were trained on Danny the whole time. But instead of addressing him, she peeked into the cooler next to Catherine.

"That's very nice of you, Danny. As a thank you, I could help you with the sunscreen later. Maybe you need someone to cream your back?" Amber walked up to him looking as gorgeous as all the girls, giving him some heart eyes that made him feel awkward.

Danny didn't know what to say to that. "Yeah, maybe. Uhm, thanks? I need to change first." He smiled at Amber, hoping he could escape her way of showing her interest in him.

"Hi, Danny, nice to see you." Adam stood next to him. "Thanks for the food and the drinks. I'm really hungry. We were discussing whether to head out to grab a bite, but here you are spoiling us. That's perfect."

Danny was almost dizzy by the warm welcome all the guys poured over his head. He didn't know how he made that happen. "Don't mention it, Adam." 

Adam was a nice, decent guy. Danny liked his calm nature. For the first time since he arrived on this freaking island, it felt right to be there with all of them, seeing them all excited due to simple sandwiches and drinks. Danny was glad he followed through with his plan and overcame his initial insecurity.

"I'll be back." Danny patted Adam's shoulder and let his backpack slip into the sand next to Kono's towel.

Kawika and Kamekona stubbornly played cards, not standing up, and not taking note of Danny's treats. Danny zig-zagged his way barefoot to their place and crouched down to get a chance to look them right in the eye.

"Hey, guys," Danny knew he earned their flagrant snubbing. He was being punished and he tried to just accept it. "Guys, can I talk to you for a second?" Danny asked politely, balancing his weight on his heels and waited until one of them paid attention to him.

They let him wait.

Danny felt his anger flaring up.

A week ago, he wouldn't have allowed anybody to treat him with such deliberate scorn without leaping forward to grab the person mercilessly by the scruff of the neck to shake him hard. Danny clenched his hands to fists, trying to stay reasonable, keeping his anger in check. He already wanted to punch something – hard. Not an option now.

"About what? We have nothing to discuss." Kawika's grunt was unfriendly and he didn't even bother to lift his gaze. He sorted his cards instead. 

Danny knew how this game worked. Kawika was planning to goad Danny into losing his temper in order to give him a reason to fight. Danny had used the same tactics himself many times.

Kamekona shot Danny a glare, but his gaze quickly flickered to Kawika. Danny knew he had to choose his words carefully. He inhaled deeply. "I'd like to apologize, but I'd prefer to do this while we look each other in the eye." Danny waited.

Kamekona huffed in a derogatory way. 

Danny swallowed the nasty response he felt sprint to his tongue. He was able to cool down a notch when he thought about the reasons why he sat there like a supplicant. "Steve told me that I'm _ohana_ now, whatever this means. I guess it's something important and he asked me to solve the mess I caused. So here I am, asking you politely to fulfill his wish. For the sake of the ohana spirit, can you please let me say sorry?"

Danny laid it on thick with the phrasing of the sentence. That sounded like some poetic shit right off a book. Hawaii was already rubbing off on him.

Somehow, Danny said the right thing, and there was definitely some magic attached to this Hawaiian word. Kawika's expression was almost comical when he turned his full attention on Danny, dropping his cards without even looking. Kamekona almost toppled over in his haste to scramble to his feet.

"Steve said that? You're _ohana_ now?" Kawika needed a second confirmation, voice full of disbelief, but also with a hint of loyalty.

Kawika was already on his feet, waiting patiently until Danny stood, too. Kamekona swallowed his tongue. He was mute as a lizard in the sun.

Danny marveled about how both guys unfolded in front of him, meeting him now with almost some respect. _What the heck_?

Danny cleared his throat to hide the dumb smile that wanted to break out onto his face. "Yes, Steve said that, 'you're _ohana_. You're one of us now'. Those were his exact words." 

"Good, let's talk." Kawika shot him an impish grin. 

Danny couldn't stop wondering what was going on.

Other than that, he just recognized how handsome Kawika looked with this smile on this face.

Okay, he had to stop thinking this kind of stupid shit. Seriously. He hadn't smoked pot in weeks, but he almost felt stoned. This freaking lump of a rock in the middle of the Pacific Ocean had definitely its own spirit.

Danny let his own grin tug at the corner of his mouth. His heart stuttered a bit due to the fact that Steve had this effect on these two guys. Steve's words seemed to be law.

Danny downright squashed the proof that Steve's spell swallowed him entirely, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Danny wasn't used to saying he was sorry. He'd hoped he'd find the appropriate way, but Kawika and Kamekona made it kind of easy for him. Both let Danny be in control of the situation. The feeling of belonging was still unfamiliar, but Danny finally yielded to acceptance of being welcomed into their inner circle by mentioning this unique word: _Ohana_.

The three of them walked off to get some privacy for their talk. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on them, and the sand under Danny's feet was hot and soft. His knew his new Hawaiian friends watched him silently and with a certain expectation. 

"Alright, guys. I really owe you an apology." Danny was nervous, using his hands to emphasize every word. He made sure to have eye contact.

Danny knew this talk represented his will to strike out in a new direction. This was important. He had no intention to fuck it up. "I'm sorry, Kawika, for choking you. I overstepped a line. I behaved like an asshole and it won't happen again. Sometimes, I don't know what to do with my anger when it explodes like a friggin' rocket, clouding my view." Danny's voice was firm.

He reached out and waited until Kawika grabbed his hand to seal his peace offer.

"Apology accepted. Thanks, Danny." Kawika's handshake was iron and his smile split his face in half. "Yeah, you were an asshole, but one with some badass stamina and a fantastic endurance. I can't wait for our first game."

Danny's face lit up with a grin. It was still a precious gift to be praised by this Hawaiian warrior. Danny had great respect for his teammate. Maybe Steve was right and they had a lot in common. Kawika wasn't finished yet, holding Danny's hand firmly in his own.

"I was definitely pissed about your behavior. Man, you got me angry. You don't stab your own people in the back, Danny." Kawika clutched his hand even tighter. " _Ohana_ also means to look out for your folks, your friends. It also hurt to see the pain in your eyes. I knew that you had survived some tough shit. That's why you were so selfish and mean. Gentle souls get crippled if they have to endure too much brutality." 

Danny wanted to withdraw his hand. Kawika spoke like an old man, expressing way too much wisdom. Nobody had a right to poke him with such emotional bullshit. Kawika's words made Danny cringe and there it was again, the red veil painting his inside with rage. It was uncanny.

Danny tensed up, still trying to withdraw his hand. The word just tumbled out of his mouth. "You're so fucking full of yourself," Danny spoke with a harder voice. "Could you leave everything out that has nothing to do with our situation?" Danny squared his shoulders, ready for the blow that might come. And Kawika was still holding on to his hand. What the hell?

But Kawika stared right back at him, witnessing everything that showed on Danny's face. Kawika's expression stayed impossibly gentle, confusing Danny even more.

"Don't, Danny. Just listen." Kawika's hand was warm and a solid weight wrapped around Danny's. The gesture held a tenderness to it and Danny's felt his chest seizing up.

Kawika locked eyes with him, making sure Danny didn't tear his gaze away. "I also need to apologize. I called you and gave you a hard time right from the beginning. I'm sorry. I'm not the enemy. Our family is _kama'aina_ , my ancestor's spirituality is deeply connected with this island. We're _ohana_ now. You're safe with us. I see things, I feel things. It's normal. That's the way we are." 

Kawika's hand was strong, holding on with steady pressure. Danny darted his gaze to Kamekona, who was standing there like a fucking monolith in the sun. Steve had a way to crawl under his skin to get Danny to open up, spilling his fucking story in one evening. Kawika stripped him bare in a blink of an eye and Danny felt unable to deal with it. This should have been a damn walk in the park.

If he wanted to make this work then there was only one way – forward. Danny didn't pull his hand away. He let Kawika hold on to it. It was damn intimate and caught Danny completely off guard. He wasn't use to this kind of warm affection.

Danny endured his rising anger, answering Kawika's firm handshake with equal strength. He hated when the rage subsided, revealing sadness and loneliness. Danny worked his jaw. He hated to feel this heavy pressure on his heart. And he hated even more how Kawika's eyes showed a softness that made Danny almost crumble while he was surrounded by loud shouts and sunshine and the scent of the damn ocean in the air.

" _Hele mai_ ," Kawika gently whispered these words.

Danny swallowed, fighting the tight feeling in his throat. And without a warning, Kawika pulled him in his arms.

Danny found himself back in an embrace that was as equally tight as their handshake. His lungs were squeezed in an uncommon, but welcome, way. Danny gave in and let Kawika do whatever his new friend needed to make this work.

Danny didn't understand what was happening, but he devoured the firm touch of a sturdy chest pressed up to his front. He sent a silent prayer to heaven for wearing a shirt. He would have freaked out if they had both been shirtless. Unexpectedly, Kawika's contact steadied him before strong fingers circled his neck, hugging him with a sudden tenderness that made Danny's heart weigh with a strange feeling.

" _Mahalo malahini_ ," Kawika's rough voice caressed Danny's ear. 

And Danny's arms tightened around this impressive, native guy who let him wallow in an unfamiliar emotion. He felt a bit ashamed and frightened by the strange intensity. Kawika seemed to be totally comfortable with holding Danny in his arms. Jesus, Danny's thoughts sloshed in his mind unable to do anything but standing there and giving in.

"Thanks for this here, D. I saw how you ride waves. I saw the way you're connected to our ocean. The soul of surfing is Hawaiian, Danny. I knew the moment I saw you that you're my brother, connected through the sea and the love you hide so well. _Aloha lehua_." Kawika's words were spoken with so much spirit and so much respect, that Danny had to inhale deeply to keep it together.

He didn't know how to escape Kawika's arms, and if he was honest, he felt safe tucked against his muscular chest. Wow, how did this even happen? Danny was totally out of his comfort zone. It felt awkward, but Danny didn't want to fight it, either. Danny recalled Kono's words when she told him that Kawika was an emotional guy.

Emotional, my ass.

"Thank you, Kawika," Danny croaked. "I, uhm, I'm not used to be hugged so often. And definitely not like this. I'm about to have an emotional meltdown. Your words are super cheesy, but at the same time, super overwhelming. So, either you let go of me now or I'll sob right into your shoulder. I'm two seconds away from fucking losing it." Danny whispered in Kawika's ear. He didn't want to sound rude, but he just couldn't deal with it any longer.

Kawika laughed and patted Danny hard on the back. "You're so weak, white boy. You have no problem punching me in the face and choking me, but you can't handle a hug and some emotions. Maybe I should start kissing you to make you even more uncomfortable?" Kawika's laughter rambled through his torso, but he pushed Danny some inches off his chest, holding on to his upper arms.

Danny knew the words were meant as a joke, but his reaction was like a reflex.

He tensed up and grew rigid under Kawika's hands. Danny closed his eyes for a short moment and sucked in some air to avoid the panic rising in his chest. He had been in situations like these often enough. It ended up mostly the same. He either ran for his life, or he held on until the bashing was done, hoping he was the stronger one. He wasn't used to hearing a guy talk so openly about kissing another guy, much less hugging with this much affection. Danny was not good at hiding his short spike of anxiety.

"Whoa, Danny. It's all good. I'll let you go. See, everything's fine. Sorry." Kawika shook him a little bit and took his hands off him. Danny heard the concern in his voice. "You okay, brah? Sorry, I didn't want to shock you. Sorry, Danny, really. I'm just, you know, Hawaiian. We're used to this much body contact. I tend to forget that mainlanders aren't at all tuned into our vibes. Okay. Again, I'm sorry to make you feel uncomfortable."

Danny exhaled carefully. His smile should hide his embarrassment. "It's okay. Don't worry, Kawika. I felt just a bit off for a moment. I guess. Let's get it done." Danny downright ignored the knowing look from Kawika. "I still owe Kamekona an apology."

Danny turned a bit to face Kamekona who stayed completely quiet during the whole encounter. It was a beach day and Danny just wanted to set things right with these two guys.

His eyes found the soft gaze of Kamekona's eyes. They were like dark pebbles, carefully observing Danny, scanning him as if they could look right into his soul. The spirit that emanated from those two confused Danny. He felt safe and protected, but at the same time somehow attacked because he wasn't used to such earnestness, getting so emotional in such a short amount of time. He heaved a sigh.

"Hey, Kamekona," Danny drew air into his lungs. He felt dizzy and edgy. "I apologize for calling you big and for questioning your physical fitness. I'm seriously sorry and it won't happen again." Danny finished with a shaky voice, but he held Kamekona's intense gaze.

The tall guy mumbled in a good-natured way, nodded with his head several times. He stood there like a rock before he stepped forward and buried Danny with his body, at least it felt that way, giving him a full body hug. Kamekona was already huge and nothing could have prepared Danny for this monumental sensation to be held by this big guy. It felt like falling into the core of the earth; it was warm, _so secure_ , and it felt soft but solid at the same time. Kamekona emanated a gentleness that touched Danny's heart.

"You guys are killing me here. What the heck are you doing? Some Hawaiian voodoo mambo-jambo? I'm – " Danny's voice died right in his throat.

Danny felt the itch in his eyes and he'd rather hit his head on a rock than start crying right here under the hot blazing sun, wrapped in Kamekona's arms. _Jesus fucking Christ_. Either something was seriously wrong with those two Hawaiian dorks, or he'd lived on the wrong side of the planet for the past sixteen years.

"Let him go, Kamekona," Kawika's calm voice ended this enchanted, but hellish moment.

Danny almost broke and he couldn't even say why.

Kawika pretended as if nothing remarkable just happened and Danny was thankful for his sense of tact. Kamekona's ungainly pats on his shoulders didn't really help him to order his jumbled emotions.

"I'm curious, Danny, what happened between you and Steve that he told you at the end that you're _ohana_." Kawika crossed his arms over his chest, but he was still smiling.

Danny swiftly rubbed his hand over his face, glad he got a break to collect himself. He heard Kamekona murmur some words.

"You're good, brah? Are we good now?" Kamekona was a soft-hearted giant and Danny had to silently admit that he liked him a lot.

"Yeah, we're good, buddy." Danny dug his toes into the sand to gain some time. "Steve, _ohana_ , yes…we talked. He gave me a ride home a few days ago and we hung out a bit. I had a tough time in New Jersey. My siblings were in trouble and I was there to cover for them, ending up in deep shit myself. My parents put me here. They thought it's best to live with my uncle far away from all the temptations of alcohol and fights."

Danny let his gaze wander over the busy life at the beach, trying to control the funny flutter in his chest when he recalled the talk he had with Steve.

He ducked his head and he went on. "I guess Steve debunked my attitude as a way to survive. I can be a nice guy. That evening, Steve witnessed this other side I try to hide. Gentle and caring didn't keep me alive at home. Family means a lot to me, you know." Danny turned his head to locked eyes with Kawika. "Explain to me once again what _ohana_ means," Danny asked with his hands shoved down the front pockets of his jeans.

Kawika's glance showed too much realization. He waited for a second before he spoke. "It means family, but in a way that we are bonded through love. It doesn't have to be relatives. Friends can be family, too. All for one and one for all. It's a tight bond you can count on, always. Your _ohana_ looks out for you. You're never alone again, D. We always have each other's back." Kawika explained with pride shining through every word.

"That's kind of big. But I like it," Danny let the words sink in.

He was loaded with emotions and it was too much to grasp at once. His fingers touched the dollar bill in his pocket, playing with the folded note. His system was pumped with weird chemicals from all the glands in his body. At least that would explain the subtle shiver as if he was freezing. He wasn't used to living through such emotional depth in this short time. What the hell just happened?

"Do you know what I need now? Seriously, after _this_ here, I definitely need something to chill." Danny chuckled.

"Tell us, I'm curious," Kamekona asked calmly.

"I need to smoke a joint tonight. Do you have a way to buy some weed someplace? And don't give me that look, Kamekona, because I know you do. It may not be this spiritual stuff you just pulled off, but I can sniff out guys who smoke pot and are able to find it. Honestly, I need to get stoned after this talk. I have twenty bucks. I'll help to repair Steve's bike later. Maybe afterward, we can hang out and have some fun, uh?"

Kawika couldn't resist throwing his arms over Danny's shoulders once more, pressing him shortly to his chest. "That's a fucking great idea! I can buy two joints for that much money. Thanks, Danny. Let's talk trash, chill, and get wasted. That'll be fun."

"Give me the money. I'll sneak out and get it done." Kamekona mumbled beside Danny, holding out his hand behind his back.

Danny secretively pushed the neatly folded twenty dollar note into Kamekona's huge paw where it disappeared immediately. 

"Thanks, buddy. Are we done here? Are we good now, because I desperately need to check out the waves." Danny asked to confirm that he successfully straightened out everything.

"Yep, s'all good, Danny. There's nothing to worry about anymore. Let's head back. I'm so hungry now. I need one of those sandwiches you've brought. I'm sure there isn't much left, 'cause if Steve has already arrived, he's going to empty the whole damn cooler. He has no decency when he's half starved after working all day long at the stables."

There was it again. This nervous flutter in his chest and this feeling of a knot in his guts whenever Danny heard someone mentioning Steve's name. He was so damn nervous to see him.

Kawika walked next to Danny and looked him over carefully. "You pimped out quite nicely, D. Wanna impress someone?" Kawika joked when he turned to smirk at Danny.

"Shut up. That's how I look on weekends." Danny didn't respond to the tease in Kawika's words. He almost forgot how phenomenal it felt to have friends who slapped your shoulder, bumped into you, showing their care with jokes and pleasantries. It felt just heavenly especially now because he successfully mastered the dreaded talk.

"Look, there's Steve already stuffing food into his mouth. Great, he dragged Mary along, that's a good sign." Kamekona mentioned at Danny's side.

Danny stayed quiet and closed the distance in a few fast steps. He was nervous. He was so relieved that he made the wise decision to have a talk with the guys. At least he could look Steve in the eye again without feeling guilty of being untrustworthy. 

"Steve! Hi, brah, what's up?" Kamekona greeted Steve but pulled back almost immediately. " _Phew_ , strong body odor, man. Make sure to take a shower. You stink!"

Steve boxed Kamekona amicably against his pecs, grinning like an idiot. He couldn't form words around his bites of food in his mouth, but he breathed a laugh, spitting some chewed crumbs out. Steve tilted his head back, snorting through his nose.

"Where's everybody?" Kawika asked standing by Danny's side.

Steve pointed to the beach and Danny saw all his new friends walking with their boards under their arms to the beach.

Danny hid behind Kamekona. Everything about Steve was fascinating and captivating, even his bad eating etiquette. Danny wasn't sure how to say hello. He didn't really make an attempt to be around him much during the past week. Danny stayed cool, blew air through his nose, and tilted his head pretending to watch the beach. When he aimed his eyes in Steve’s direction, he looked right at Danny, holding up his half-eaten sandwich and gestured a 'thank you' with his hands.

Danny was grateful for this easy contact. "You're welcome. The least I could do to sort things out with you guys. Uncle Vito made the sandwiches, I assisted, yeah." He was talking shit. He stopped and just stood there while Steve greeted Kawika. 

Danny didn't want to stare, but damn, Steve looked lickable, not that Danny would have wanted to actually lick his skin right now, because he was dirty and his manly scent reached even Danny's nose. But that was actually the most seductive part.

Steve's shirt hung from the back pocket of his jeans, dangling there like a flag, stained with green and brown blotches. Straw and little pieces of hay stuck to the fabric. Steve's chest was dusty and smears of dried dirt covered his abs. His pants were grimy as if he'd crawled in the dust on the floor. He wore them low on his hips and the soft curve of his pelvis showed perfectly framed by his toned abs. He had dirt under his fingernails and he emanated a strong scent of horse.

Steve looked like the sexiest stable boy Danny had ever laid eyes on. He devoured the sight and admired Steve's upper body that was corded with muscles. Whenever Steve moved his arms, one of his pecs bounced. The sight made Danny weak at the back of the knees.

Danny walked to his backpack to grab his trunks. He desperately needed a distraction. He turned with his board shorts clutched in one hand and stared at Steve's ass instead. Holy shit, his v-shape was clearly visible. Steve's body was well-balanced with taut muscles, lean and hard, that shaped his strong back. His dark hair stood up in a big mess with sweat running down on the side of his face and alongside the soft curve of his neck. Danny's throat dried out.

Kawika walked up to him. "What's up, D, have you swallowed your tongue?" Kawika bumped his shoulder and Danny stumbled shortly sideways. He cursed when he heard Kawika cackle.

Steve twisted his upper body and shot both of them a funny look, eyebrows raised, expanding his arms, shrugging his shoulders to ask what the hell was going on. Danny wasn't sure if it was the sun playing with Steve's eyes, but he was convinced there was a spike of heat in those gorgeous eyes.

Danny gestured between him, Kamekona, and Kawika. "You asked me to talk to the guys and we, uhm, we talked. I apologized, set everything right again. We're good now." He bobbed his head to underline his good intention like a puppet on a string. Danny realized how much he wanted to impress Steve with his good will. Steve's opinion had weight.

Steve cast a look at Danny thoughtfully and mouthed something Danny couldn't catch. Kawika slung his arm around Danny's neck, pulling him in to demonstrate that they settled their differences.

"We're good, right, D? So stop worrying, Steve. Everything is under control. Gulp that sandwich down. I wanna go surfin' with you guys. Where's Mary, by the way? She was here a second ago." Kawika let go of Danny and patted his chest with the flat of his hand.

Danny registered Steve's intense stare and how he followed Kawika's hands on his chest. 

Kamekona sneaked off, poking Danny shortly in the shoulder to let him know he was off to run this special errand.

Danny felt dizzy by the fast changes in the situation. He came to the beach unsure what to expect only to end up in the middle of their gang, finally belonging. And now Steve was here and Danny cursed silently because he was tongue-tied and he dug around in his mind with something to come up with to talk. But all he could do was to hold on to his trunks, listening to the cacophony of a typical beach day at a Saturday afternoon in Hawaii.

Danny felt good and at the same time, he felt damn jittery not knowing how to proceed with Steve. And damn, he didn't want to give Steve a wrong impression. Danny stepped sideways and out of reach of Kawika's arms. This guy got all handsy all the time, holy shit. Danny loved this easy way the guys dealt with affection and physical contact.

Danny watched how Steve swallowed big gulps of lemonade right off the bottle. He followed Kamekona with his eyes.

With a huge sigh, Steve stopped drinking and wiped his mouth with his bare forearm. "Oh fuck, I needed that. Damn, I was starving." Steve threw the empty bottle back in the cooler. "Thanks, Danny. That was a great idea to bring food. You saved me." He belched loudly and laughed. "Sorry, guys, hoggish manners, but I don't care. I'm so _exhausted_ and so dirty. We had such a fucking intense and hard day. Mary is coming, Kawika, she went to change. Where's Kamekona heading?" Steve asked with furrowed brows, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

"He needs to buy something. Don't worry and get your ass moving. Go change already, Steve. You, too, D. Why are you still dressed? Let's check out some waves!" Kawika amicably pushed both of them forward into the direction of the simple booths, standing there for this purpose. "Oh, look, Mary is coming back."

Mary walked towards them, dressed in a turquoise and yellow bikini as tiny as the one Kono wore. Danny bit his lips to keep them from whistling. Hell, all the girls really looked stunning in their swimsuits, pieces… this freakish tiny triangle of fabric. And this was Steve's sister, so Danny had to handle her with care. He'd gotten to know how protective Steve was when it came down to Mary. Danny didn't want to put his foot in it.

"Hi, guys. So finally I get to meet the famous Danny." Mary was a gorgeous girl. She smiled mischievously and reached out to shake Danny's hand. 

" _The famous Danny_? What's that supposed to mean?" Danny shot a glance in Steve's direction. "What have you told your sister about me?" He took her hand and was surprised to get a firm handshake from this petite girl while her eyes roamed over his face.

"Everything that was important," Steve answered with a crooked smile, arms akimbo.

Mary studied him in a way that revealed she had been filled in on some personal details about him. Danny wasn't sure how he should feel about this knowledge. He was actually kind of surprised. At least he was important enough to Steve that he told his baby sis about him. She was still holding on to his hand. Danny instantly liked her wit and her vivid appearance.

"Don't worry, Danny. I only know the awesome details. For example, the one how you passed the newbie surf test, beating Kawika on the board, and how you killed it during your first off-season training. Steve mentioned that they ain't got nothing on you." 

Danny gaped, jaw slack. "Did you seriously tell her that?" Danny looked back at Steve and his eyes darted to Kawika who was standing there with a gloomy expression. Danny couldn't help but grin. "I definitely like you, Mary. Did Steve tell you anything else about me? And is there a reason why you're still holding my hand?" 

Mary laughed and pulled at Danny's hand. "You're a surf buddy now and Steve told me you're _ohana_. So, nice to meet you, Danny." And there it was: the hug Danny was afraid would happen at one point.

Mary wrapped her thin arms around Danny's neck, and for a short moment, he was pressed against her frail body. He didn't know what to do. He didn't dare to touch her body, so his arms hung by his side. He knew he looked a little bit panicky, and he felt extremely uneasy. Danny registered out of the corner of his eye how Steve watched closely.

"This _ohana_ thing gets to me, seriously. I don't know if I'll ever get used to all the hugging, especially not with all the girls wearing those tiny bikinis. Okay, that's enough, Mary. Ahhh, yeah…thanks." Danny heaved a sigh and tried to tenderly push her away from him. Mary only smiled.

"You're as good looking as Steve said you are." Mary walked past Danny and threw her clothes on one of the beach towels.

Danny could feel the heat fanning over his chest and the back of his neck.

Kawika snorted in disbelief, cocked one eyebrow, and shot Steve a doubtful glance. "Seriously?"

"I didn't say that, Mary. Don't talk shit." Steve responded with heat in his voice, not looking at Danny.

"No, he didn't say that, but you are handsome. You're actually as cute as a young James Dean. I like your hairdo." Mary grabbed her surfboard and talked casually until she was right back at Danny's side.

Danny felt as if he fell into a washing machine. He was tossed around in feelings he couldn't catch because they bloomed too fast in his chest. "I look like a young James Dean? Ey, girl, you're already my favorite because you like my hair. You're definitely my favorite now, doll." Danny made an approving sound that sounded like a soft growl.

Steve was busy digging holes in the sand with his toes, observing the talk between Mary and Danny. 

"Careful, Danny, she's my sister," Steve warned from where he was standing. "Don't call her 'doll'."

Mary rolled her eyes at Steve's comment. "Don't be stupid, punk. I like it. See you later, guys." Mary jogged to catch up with the others who were already standing in the water, boards floating on the surface.

"Yeah, D, she's Steve's sister. Untouchable, so don't mess around with that. And your hair quiff is cute. How long do you need to get that stylish flip done?" Kawika's hand was dangerously close beside Danny's head ready to ruffle his hair.

"Whoa! Don't you fucking touch my hair, dude! I don't care if you're _ohana_ or not, but _don't you dare to touch my hair_." Danny ducked away and stepped back to escape Kawika's grabby hand. "Ever seen The Outsiders? This movie has a cult status. If you ever try to touch my hair again, I'm gonna lose it, okay? Back off. I mean it." 

Kawika chuckled with delight. "If I'm ever in need of a fight, I'll remember that. Don't get your panties in a twist, D. It's just hair. You'll mess it up in the water anyway. I'll see you on the board. Hang loose guys, and hurry the fuck up." Kawika lost interest, turned, and he followed Mary to join his friends with his board.

All of a sudden, Danny was alone with Steve. He froze and drew a blank. He crouched down to pretend he needed something from his backpack.

"So, you guys talked, uh?" Steve asked from where he was standing. The bright sunlight highlighted his golden tanned skin, forcing Danny to look away.

"Yes, I apologized and I'm sorry it took me so long, Steve." Danny paused for a few seconds. He suddenly snorted. "You could have prepared me, you know? Kawika gave me the creeps with his esoteric speech, and all the hugs…fuck. That was sort of…I don't know, extremely unfamiliar." Danny shoved his lower lip over his upper lip, narrowing his eyes at Steve.

Steve just stood there, lit by sunlight, dirty and dusty and looking irresistible. The smirk on his face made all the butterflies rise at once in Danny's stomach.

Danny couldn't hold back his grin. "I'm still adapting. I mean, holy shit, Kawika was all over me and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to upset him again by just running for the hills." Danny stopped fidgeting with the zippers on his backpack. He stared into space for a few seconds, snorting a laugh and rubbing his chin before he carefully asked, "have you ever received a hug from Kamekona?" Danny shot a glance in Steve's direction only to catch him silently laughing. "You knew how they would react." Danny stood up, gasping. He was taken aback by Steve's reaction. "You set me up!" Danny exclaimed and crossed his arms over his chest and tried to stare Steve down, but failed miserably before breaking into laughter.

Steve's face was breathtakingly beautiful when he smiled like this. "I didn't set you up. I had to make sure you got your 'come to Jesus' moment. You deserved some awkwardness, Danny. I knew the guys didn't hate you. You only violated an important unwritten law. Kawika has strong feelings when it comes to _ohana_. That's a bond you have to respect. It's like a code and you seriously don't mess around with this holy Hawaiian spirit. It means something, Danny. I was inaugurated, too. It's a serious topic. You're welcome here, Danny. Maybe you finally start to believe that. I thought I made it clear the other day."

Steve's attention was riveted on Danny making him almost fold. 

"I'm sorry, Steve. Yes, you said that, but I still can't grasp it fully. It's big. Just give me some slack here. I'm going to respect it, for sure." Danny stepped closer to where Steve was standing. "Where have you been during the last week? I mean, in the evenings? I was at the beach, but I haven't seen you once."

Steve waited a long moment, just studying Danny before he spoke.

"I promised my father to be home for dinner and I helped out at the Horse Rescue, the animal shelter. They took two new horses in." Steve nodded slowly. "I want to help. There's always a lot to do. I need this, to take care of these animals, giving them a better life, seeing how they recover and earning their trust. It's, uhm, special, although it's fucking hard because nothing prepares you for their dull eyes and the apathetic way, they endure their fate." Steve's voice was calm but full of emotions. "We could have used two more hands." Steve pulled his shirt from his back pocket, looking with anticipation at Danny.

Steve's disappointment was a quick flicker appearing in his eyes before he turned his head. Danny felt guilty for the way he didn't value Steve's trust he showed him a couple of days ago. Danny wasn't used to this way of dealing with friends. Steve was sensitive and subtle, always giving him space, trying not to pressure him in any way. But it was an emotional overload for Danny, and he couldn't filter what Steve needed. He wasn't even sure what they were talking about right now.

Steve threw his shirt over one shoulder, and with his hands buried in his back pockets, he faced Danny. "You could have asked me during the week why I'm not at the beach, but I had the impression that you wanted to be left alone. I can do that, Danny. I thought it would be nicer for you to know you have friends." Steve jerked his head toward the beach. "I'll see you in the water." 

Danny was flustered when Steve simply turned to head for the little shacks to change.

"Steve!" Danny called his name, ignoring the slightly hysterical tone around Steve's name.

Steve waited, only craning his neck, looking back at Danny.

"Look, Steve. I never had real, true friends. Never in the way you guys act with each other. This is new and it scares the shit out of me because I always expect someone to slap me hard, laughing at me because I believed in this sappy shit. Don't get me wrong, Steve, but looking over my shoulder was a common daily thing. So, please give me some time to fit in, okay? It's fucking overwhelming. Fuck, a tad too much for my taste. I mean all the emotions and the caring you've got going here with your _ohana_. And the touching, I need to get used to all the hugs, my ass." Danny's heart beat hard behind his breastbone while he gestured uncontrollably with his hands. He felt anxious, freaking out about it for no reason. 

Steve stopped, facing Danny again. Danny forced his breathing to a normal rhythm. Steve was listening and Danny wanted to give a meaning to his words.

"You need two more hands, well, I'm in. Tell me what I have to do. I don't know shit about horses, for sure nothing about abused horses. But it's important to you. Since day one after I met you, you've supported me. I actually don't know why you do it, but thank you," Danny cleared his throat and covered his sudden welling emotions by fumbling with his shorts. "This is some great shit for a guy like me, okay. So, teach me about horse stuff. I'll help you. Tell me when and where, and I'll be there."

Steve eyed him carefully, his full attention on Danny.

Danny felt the knot in his chest dissolve only to be replaced with an iron vice around his heart. "I only hope I'm not another hurt, mistreated animal case for you, Steve, where you feel the need to give in and rescue the shit out of me. That would piss me off, because of…reasons." Danny immediately stopped talking when he heard the quiver in his words.

Steve closed the short distance between them by walking slowly toward Danny.

"Sometimes, Danny, you're just one big asshole." Steve enchanted him with a smile as beautiful as a thousand stars. 

Danny felt a pain around his heart that made it hard not to wheeze because his windpipe was tight as a straw. He shyly smiled back.

Steve stepped up to him and looked into his eyes with a burning intensity. "I'll take you at your word and I'll rely on you. Don't let me down, Danny." Steve's voice was leveled and almost tender.

Danny didn't know how much more he could take from Steve and the way he was standing up close.

"I'm here and I won't." Danny had new knots in his stomach. "And you definitely stink to high heaven, dude." Danny breathed a laugh. He gazed at Steve's handsome face, registering the shy facial hair giving Steve a manly look.

Steve only tilted his head, not impressed in the slightest. Danny also registered with a thudding heart that Steve was a few inches taller. Danny forced his eyes not to drop down to Steve's chest. He could only deal with so much.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at the crack of dawn." Steve rubbed his neck with one hand still with his eyes stubbornly fixed on Danny's face. "You're still in?"

"Fuck, yes. I just told you that. I'm ready whenever the sun rises in Hawaii." Danny hoped his blush didn't show on his face. He couldn't help but grin.

"Six o'fucking clock in the morning," Steve observed him closely.

Danny made a face at him. "Don't give me that look, Steve. I'll be there ready to shovel horse shit and to support you with all your daily chores. And I don't mind getting dirty by working all day, okay? Oh, hey, wait! Does this mean I get to meet Shirley?" Danny exclaimed when the thought popped up.

"Yeah, that's what it means. You'll love her. Let's see how you feel tomorrow evening after your first shift. Make sure you register these hours at the Horse Rescue as community service for your final certificate." Steve winked at Danny.

Danny had a weird flutter in his abs and was unable to do any more but nod as a response.

Steve lifted his arms and sniffed audibly before making a disgusted face. "Oh holy shit, yes, I stink and my skin itches from all the hay dust and the sweat. I'm desperate to get into the water to wash everything off. I'm so ready for crazy great waves and my board."

"Let's go, man. I wanted to be in the water two hours ago." Danny walked a few steps backward, waiting for Steve to follow him. "Are we done talking?"

"You tell me, Danny. Something else you need to share?" Steve slowly followed Danny with his eyes squinted and with a playful tilt of his head.

Danny couldn't decide where to look. Shit, Steve looked so adorable and sexy right now. Danny felt all squishy to be the center of Steve's attention. His eyes were teasing Danny. Steve was flirting with him.

"What about your bike? Is it still on tonight to pimp it up?" Danny didn't know why he waited so long to _talk_ to Steve. It felt so good to walk over the hot sand and to just talk, watching Steve when he expressed his thoughts, sharing things which were important to him. Danny bathed in the unique way Steve paid attention to him. He even enjoyed Steve's serious way to chastise him for being a dork.

"Why do you always second guess what I confirmed already?" Steve furrowed his brows. "Of course, it's still on. We'll meet at Chin's. Everyone is coming. It's Saturday night. We always hang out together." Steve stated the obvious. "And I'm counting on you and your skills. I told you that already."

Danny stumbled into a deeper hole in the sand. "Okay, while we're at it, why not spill all my questions?"

"Which are?" Steve stopped and Danny saw the strain in Steve's shoulders.

"It's nothing to worry about. I hope, at least. I really could use your help. I know," Danny held up his hands in a defensive way, "you confirmed already that you're going to help me to get better in chemistry. But I want to be honest." Danny stopped and kept Steve from walking right into him by placing his flat hand to his bare chest.

Oh boy.

Steve circled his fingers around his wrist and held on tight, not pushing his hand away. Danny could almost feel the steady, strong heartbeat under Steve's golden suntan. Danny focused hard not to move a single finger. Steve stood so close that he could see Steve's greenish-blue eyes, observing him with a peaceful expression. Danny cast his gaze. Steve's proximity made him almost stumble backward. The feel of Steve's soft skin under his fingers was almost too much to bear. His chest was hairless except for his nipples, circled by a few black hairs. Heat coiled low in Danny's abs. He registered all those details in a blink of an eye and he was astonished to keep his focus on his question. 

"My grades suck, Steve. Not a bit, they really suck and I need a lot of fucking work to keep my head above the water to manage to finish this year with a decent grade average. I need your annoying straight-A student support."

Steve tightened the grip around his wrist. Danny bit on the inside of his cheeks. He was mere seconds away from closing his eyes with sheer pleasure. He'd never met a guy like Steve. His attention and his all-consuming presence made him almost spineless. Steve radiated an energy which made Danny's whole body vibrate. God, Steve was so hot.

"Done." Steve simply said, voice soft and so fucking close.

"Just like that?" Danny peeked at Steve with one eye closed. "What's the catch?"

"There we go again." Steve pulled Danny's hand away, slowly not letting go for another few, precious seconds. "No catch. I'll help you. You're already going to mend my bike, helping me out with the stable work. That's…"

"… _ohana_. I get it." Danny began to understand. He exhaled gently. "Thanks, Steve, seriously, man. Thanks. Ohana rocks. I like it." 

"C'mon, let's join the others." 

In the little booth, Danny took a few breaths, leaning against the wall, trying to calm his racing heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kama'aina = literally "child or person of the land", describes Hawaiian residents
> 
> Hele mai = come here
> 
> Mahalo malahini = thank you, new resident, "malahini" a new person on the island
> 
> Aloha lehu = welcome beloved friend
> 
> I'm sure this isn't the perfect translation but these are the words I've found through translation from English to Hawaiian.
> 
> A big thank you to all of you. You rock my world with your comments, your way of showering me with your love. I'm so freaking happy you like my story and this universe I've created for the guys. You all inspire me with your joy. Mahalo, my dear friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny collected his scattered thoughts as he changed a bit slower than intended. He really didn't know what to make from the moments that just happened between him and Steve. They flirted, right? He didn't imagine those things, did he? Holy shit, his heart behaved like a caged wild beast. His breath caught on the inhale and he stood for several seconds in the sticky little booth.

Did he want to go further? Was Steve really interested in him? Oh man, a sudden chill rushed through him, causing his skin to break out in goose bumps. The excitement was equally thrilling and frightening. The gay thing was still a huge hurdle.

Danny had never come out to anyone. He'd only admitted it to himself. He wasn't even sure if he loathed himself for being into guys. It was practically impossible to develop a healthy attitude towards his sexual orientation back home. Gay bashing was a daily threat. Danny had been confronted so often with the attitudes of his friends regarding homosexuality. This had led him to a few rushed, hidden fumblings with guys. They were never satisfying, only stolen moments with little gentleness, mostly rough, and imbued with the panic of getting caught.

The musky scent of a masculine crotch made him weak in the knees, but Danny tried to subdue his yearning for male bodies. He only put out with girls to prove that it didn't matter if he felt up a girl instead of a guy. But he miserably failed, feeling even more devastated.

Danny briefly covered his face with both hands. He knew he was already lost. Steve changed in the booth right next to him. He heard him rummaging with his clothes and the metallic ping of a belt buckle fueled his fantasies, heating him up. Danny cupped his cock through his jeans. He rested his back against the wall, while his heart hammered away, giving him almost a headache. He was so fucking turned on and he seriously needed to calm down.

Steve was a whole different level.

Danny knew he couldn't use Steve for just having a sexual adventure. If Danny wasn't absolutely sure of his feelings, he wouldn't initiate any attempt to tease Steve into this intoxicating game of lurking about the boundaries, only to step in and to ask for more.

Sure, his body reacted in a way he'd never experienced before. Steve was hot as fuck, handsome, and such a tease. Danny was afraid to lose his mind and pieces of his soul by allowing his emotions to take over.

He couldn't deny how his heart reached out, eager for Steve's attention. Danny was already silently wishing to be special; to be the person that Steve's gaze searched the crowd for. Danny wanted Steve in so many new ways that he didn't even know how to find the right words to express these emotions.

A wave of dizziness pierced through Danny's system triggered by simply thinking about _all_ the stuff they both had planned to work on. He was going to spend _so much_ time with Steve. _Holy shit_.

Danny remained leaning against the wall while his mind danced in a universe revolving only around Steve. It drove him _crazy_. His dick shrunk to its normal size and Danny breathed out in relief. The opening door from Steve's booth startled him. Danny flinched and quickly shed his t-shirt, jeans and his underwear to pull his board shorts over his ass.

"Danny! What the hell are you doing in there? Jerking off? C'mon out already or I'm going surfing without you!" Steve banged his fist against the wooden door. The smile was clearly audible in his words.

Danny steeled himself, eyes closed, and his forehead pressed against the wooden door. He held his clothes in one hand, his underwear stuffed in one of the pockets of his jeans. His thoughts felt like one big explosion of recognition. He needed five more seconds, prepping himself emotionally to meet Steve's gaze.

Steve, this insanely handsome guy, deprived him of the iron walls that protected Danny with sheer will. But Steve marched straight through every defense Danny had built up in his young life, forged in the ongoing fire of harsh rules which dictated his daily routine.

Danny never expected to get to know his mellow core. He didn't even know that he had one, but there he stood with his hands slightly shaking. His heart had turned into a freaking piece of caramel already melting under this unwavering attention from Steve.

Danny could have bumped his head against the wall. He was falling headlong for his team captain, desperate to be the center of Steve's attention. Danny was keen on meeting Steve's expectations, hoping to conjure a smile on Steve's face, hoping to be the chosen one. And Danny didn't even know for sure if Steve was gay or if he was just being nice and supporting to make Danny feel welcome.

Fuck! How did he end up in this emotional heap of super cheesy trash? Danny couldn't even laugh about it because this was some serious shit going on. He, Danny Williams, feared on the streets of New Jersey, who was famous for his southpaw, and his calculating moves, his strength, and his brutality to protect his own; this Danny Williams had turned into a fool in love, hoping his blush wouldn't give him away. Sweet Jesus, he was so out of his depth, but he had never felt more alive than in this very moment.

Danny opened the door and stepped outside and met the challenging look Steve darted in his direction. "Keep your pants on, big guy, I was just reaching the home straight, trying not to mess my clothes." 

Steve answered with a snort, but Danny saw how his eyes quickly darted down to look at his crotch. And this definitely made his dick twitch in his shorts.

"Show me what you've got, Jersey. So far, you only talk big." Steve signed Danny to follow him.

"Jersey?" Danny answered with elevated eyebrows, hurrying to catch up.

"Fits, doesn't it?" Steve smirked, trying to hide his glee.

"Whatever, stable boy, lead the way and watch me knock you off your board with my skills." Danny slightly shook his head with a bright grin on his face.

They jogged back to throw their clothes next to their bags. They didn't stop with the banter on their way to the beach, and Danny was positive the interest was mutual according to the way Steve sneaked peeks to secretly check him out. Danny was eager to see Steve on his board.

Surfing was everything to Danny. It was intoxicating to be with friends, sharing all those precious moments with them. Everyone was dedicated to riding waves, chasing the best angle, and to stay as long as possible on the board. It was exhilarating to feel the flow, having control over the wave and its way to roll to the shore. Danny couldn't find words for this experience when he surfed with the ocean, carried by the water, sensing nothing but the power of nature. Humbleness filled his whole being to be just _there_. 

They spent almost half the afternoon in the water. They regained their strength by taking breaks. The constant rhythm from the waves rolling to the shore rocked them softly while they straddled their boards, talking shop about the best beach breaks in the close area.

Kono, Lynn, and Cath were outstanding surfers, too, and Danny was impressed by their high skills level. Kawika was just a God on the board, hands down. He was fucking awesome.

But nothing compared to the fact that Steve was always right by his side.

Steve was poetry in motion on the surfboard, no joking. This guy was pure elegance in the way he rode his board, how he felt the waves, reading the water. Danny was impressed and turned on at the same time. He could only imagine how good Steve had to be at kissing. Danny inhaled sharply and he set his jaw, scrunching his eyes shut for a second.

The sharp stab of jealousy came in a flash, unwelcomed and lingered for too long. Danny shook his head. No need to be jealous of all the guys and girls Steve had already been with because he just was the attractive quarterback of Kukui High. Steve was the star, the most wanted guy from the whole school. Danny knew how famous those guys were and how everyone's desire was focused on them. Danny would bet all his shirts that Steve had already kissed half the school and for sure had had sex with a bunch of the girls, too. And for sure, Steve was experienced in bed, had had already sex, lots of sex. Guys like Steve knew how to rock the sheets. Danny swallowed hard and forced his thoughts in a lighter direction.

It didn't help shit imagining Steve kissing other girls or even guys. The jealousy flared up again with fervor. Danny knew he was just another person queuing up to be close to Steve. He's was such a fascinating and alluring personality.

Danny sleeked his hair back and looked around to check up on his new friends.

He still had difficulty fully grasping what _ohana_ meant. But he got a glimpse of the way it felt when they all strolled back to their place, carrying their boards and talking vividly, telling jokes, being a bunch of friends having fun. Steve was right by his side until they were back at their place.

"Do you know what we call someone like you, Jersey?" Steve shot the question in Danny's direction. "A wave hog, Danny. You're a wave hog because you're stealing waves!" Steve exclaimed shaking his wet hair, pointing at Danny.

Danny flopped onto his towel after he grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler. "I was polite, don't complain. You're just too slow to jump on and ride that amazing power. You'll come around, just learn from me." He laughed and half of this water ran down his chin. He sighed deeply. "Woo hoo! That was awesome!"

Steve just flipped him off with a smirk, turning to talk to Mary. Danny's eyes followed him closely, unable to look anywhere else but in Steve's direction.

"Danny, you've burnt your back. Why didn't you use sunscreen?" Lynn walked behind him on their way back and was now crouching down on his towel, opening a bottle with a soft click.

"I did? I don't feel anything yet. Is it bad?" Danny rubbed his fingers hard over the skin on his neck and shoulders. He felt a light burn.

"White boys should wear shirts during their first week." Kawika ate the last sandwich and swaggered over to get a better look. "Yeah, you're super red actually. This one will hurt, especially at night. You're so dumb to go surfing without protection. Your skin isn't used to all the sunshine yet. Be more careful." Kawika got down on his heels and poked Danny's skin with his finger before he pressed his flat hand to several spots on his back. "It's really hot, Danny. Next time, not without a shirt." Kawika sing-songed with his mouth full of sandwich.

"Yes, mom," Danny answered snappishly, turning his head. "Get off my back, man!" But Kawika only snickered and stood up.

Lynn scooted closer. "This is cooling lotion with aloe. It helps a lot." She pressed a big amount on her palm and started to cream Danny's back with soft strokes.

"Thanks a lot that feels good." Danny watched Steve pulling his shirt and his sweater from his backpack.

"Hey, Danny, I brought your clothes, but I forgot a spare shirt. I came right from the stable. Do you mind if I borrow your shirt once more?" Steve waved with Danny's clothes in his direction.

Danny caught the funny look in Steve's face when he watched how Lynn spread the lotion on his back.

"Go ahead, use it." Danny didn't want to name the lurch in his chest when he knew Steve would wear his tee again.

Danny emptied his bottle of water while Lynn was all over his red skin, soothing his sunburn. He ignored the pouting from Amber sitting opposite him. Lynn was faster to offer her service to treat his sore skin. He didn't mind her attention. When Lynn's hands began to massage his neck, sneaking closer to his hairline Danny pulled his head out of her reach. "Whoa, Lynn, I'm fine. That's fine. Ah, uhm, enough, I guess? Thanks a lot, but maybe later? But thank you very much." 

Lynn wiped her hand on his broad shoulders. "Sure." Danny wasn't sure if she was offended by his sudden way to stop her. He reached for her, holding her back by wrapping his hand around her wrist.

"Hey, Lynn, thanks for the treat. That was nice. But I'm vain about my hair. Sorry, I didn't want to snap at you." Danny offered an explanation.

"Yeah, his hair is his sore spot. Don't. Ever. Touch." Kawika chimed in and explained this delicate matter with fake seriousness to Lynn.

"Shut up, Kawika," Danny grumbled, letting go of Lynn.

Kawika answered by throwing the wrapping from his sandwich, crunched to a tiny ball, at Danny. It hit his chest, and Kawika clapped his hands, stupidly cheering when the plastic ball bounced off of Danny's chest. Danny flipped him the bird not even looking at him.

"Okay, good to know." Lynn smiled back at Danny. "I'll give you a second rub tonight and I promise to not touch your hair." She threw the lotion next to her bag and joined Cath on her towel.

Steve's thoughtful gaze made Danny feel edgy. Danny had no intention to spend more time with Lynn and he didn't want to give Steve a wrong impression either.

"I think I'm good, Lynn. Thank you." Danny didn't want a second rub.

Lynn's attention turned into an obvious pining. Danny wasn't interested in the slightest. She was a beach beauty and good on the board he had to give her that but Danny's senses were only trained on one person. He looked up and searched unobtrusively for Steve who was immersed in a discussion with the girls. Mary caught him staring and waved shortly. Danny winked back.

"What's the plan for tonight, anyway?" Adam asked Chin who was stretched out on his towel.

Adam turned from his stomach to his side, supporting his upper body on his elbow. Adam and Kono were almost forgetting that their friends were sitting right next to them. They only had eyes for each other.

"Where's Kamekona, Kawika? He disappeared about two hours ago. What is he up to?" Steve wanted to know, stretching his neck to look in Kawika's direction before Chin could answer Adam's question.

"Hang loose, brah. He's okay. He'll be back in time. Make sure you don't forget your guitar." Kawika shot back.

"It's in my car," Chin answered as he stood up. "We meet at my place tonight. We need to check Steve's bike so Steve, Danny, and I will head out earlier. Who's responsible for beer tonight? And we also need something to eat. Empty your pockets and let's see how much money we got." 

"Wait, who's playing the guitar?" Danny demanded to know.

"Steve and he's good at it." Mary smiled brightly at Danny. "Wait till you sit at the beach and listen to his songs. It's worth every second."

"Thanks, sis," Steve words were muffled because he just pulled Danny's shirt over his head.

Danny was surprised for the umpteenth time. "You know how to play the guitar?" He asked voice embarrassingly high-pitched at the end.

"Yep, I do," Steve smiled his goofy, challenging smile that undid Danny every time.

"Don't tell me we'll sit around a campfire like stupid, clumsy boy scouts singing funny songs at the beach." Danny gasped, quite alarmed.

The whole group burst out in laughter.

Steve eyed him with a crooked smile and an amused sparkling in his eyes. He winked before he spoke. "It's a bit cooler than that, Jersey. You'll see." 

"Uh-huh, Jersey," Kawika teased with way too much-hidden insinuation in his voice. "You even get a nickname from Steve, D. You see? You're adopted." The kindness bled through every word.

"I like the nicknames, Kawika. They let me hope I'm special." Danny drawled side-eyeing Steve with this crazy heat in his stomach. "I like Jersey. No one ever called me that." Danny hoped for another remark from Steve, but he was busy getting dressed.

Danny jumped to his feet. Every time Steve called him with this new nickname, it felt as if he was touching Danny's skin. It was fucking inebriating. Steve hadn't answered his question yet. Danny fumbled with his shirt, still with stupid images in his head of them sitting around a fire and singing funny songs. He had a reason to move closer to Steve. 

Danny stepped on his towel and tried to act normal and cool. "Steve, what about the boy scout shit. This can't be your answer. What do you mean, it's going to be cooler? How cooler? Can't you be more specific? Gimme more details about campfires, beach, and guitar. Please?" Danny's stood with his arms akimbo and with no control over his tongue that flicked over his lips whenever he watched Steve's handsome face.

"Just…wait and see, Danny." Steve's voice had a smoky tone and Danny was glad the rest of the group was busy throwing dollar bills onto Chin's towel. 

"Give me the money, Chin." Kawika stepped forward. "Kamekona and I will drive to his uncle's to buy booze and some food. We always get a special price. It's enough money. Anyway, Danny offered us a surprise for tonight, that's why Kamekona isn't here. He headed out to buy it for all of us." Kawika picked up the bills from Chin's towel before he stood back up.

All eyes were trained on Danny. Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise, but Danny only smiled and said nothing at all. Kawika slapped his shoulder amicably. "It's a good one, you'll see. Just wait. And hey, Danny, we'll take your cooler with us if it's okay."

"Yeah, of course, I don't mind." Danny nodded, impressed by how everything worked out smoothly with these guys.

They were really looking out for each other, sharing the costs, the effort, and the purchase for the food. Danny was filled with a new hope that Hawaii wasn't at the back of beyond. Maybe it held a piece of paradise for him, too.

"Get dressed Danny, we're leaving now. What are you waiting for?" Steve already stuffed his towel into his backpack. "Who's driving with whom? Mary? You're coming too, right?" Steve paused in the middle of packing up and checked on Mary who was animatedly talking with Amber.

Mary nodded over her shoulder, smiling affirmatively. Steve's attention turned to Cath. His features were softer and more relaxed now.

It wasn't the first time Danny recognized this special exchange of looks between Catherine and Steve. They seemed to be very familiar with each other causing Danny's stomach to feel all queasy. 

"She's with me and Kono, Steve, don't worry. She's safe with us." Cath waved and gave Steve the thumb up.

"Great, thanks, Cath. Do you have some space left to load my board, too?" Steve grabbed his sneakers.

"Sure, just leave it here. We'll take it with us to Chin's. We'll be there in about two hours, okay?" Cath waited until she had Steve's attention. He nodded and gave her a sign with his hand.

Danny tried to avoid staring in their direction. If Catherine and Steve were a thing, he would find out soon enough. But so far, the whole group never gossiped about sex and relationships and who fucked who. Just the normal, daily stuff a bunch of teenagers would normally love to talk about when they hung out together. Maybe it was all settled, and Danny would get to know those insider information tonight when everyone was stoned and drunk, not caring a bit if they'd make out for everyone to see.

Danny turned shy and uncertain for a moment. He turned his back at Steve. He grabbed his shirt and walked back to his place, needing a minute to sort his churned-up emotion in his chest. Danny should be prepared for the logical possibility that Steve was already taken and having a high school sweetheart he hadn't noticed so far.

"Who's giving me a lift? Am I riding with you, Chin?" Danny called over to Chin and collected his stuff.

He didn't change his pants. He wore his board shorts, which was way more comfortable with the lotion and all the sand he seemed to have everywhere. He swiftly pulled his white shirt over his head. He felt the burn from his sore skin when the shirt scratched over his red patches. 

"Nope, you're with me, Danny. Are you ready? Chin will take your board. He has a car and there's enough space." Steve jerked his head to sign the way where he had parked his bike.

Danny didn't miss the hidden edginess in Steve's behavior. He didn't let Danny choose with whom he wanted a ride. Steve just decided for him in this possessive manner that sent Danny's heart into hiccupping, immediately followed by a new heat wave that lapped at his throat. He was actually glad that he burned his skin. He wouldn't have been able to hide that huge blush. It wasn't Cath that Steve was interested in. Obviously, it was Danny.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." Danny grabbed his stuff. He carded with his hands briefly through his hair. "But I will need a proper shower after I'm done with your bike. Everything itches already. Chin, is it okay if I shower at your place?" Danny addressed Chin who stepped up to follow both of them to the parking lot.

"Yeah sure, no problem at all. If you need a fresh shirt, you can have one of mine." Chin offered without hesitation.

"Great, dude, thanks a lot. Okay, Steve, let's go. I'm ready." Danny shouldered his backpack and picked up his board. 

They waved their goodbyes and headed for Steve's bike and Chin's car.

It wasn't like the first time Danny jumped behind Steve to ride bitch on his bike. But now, he felt stupidly shy and nervous to be so close to him. Danny knew that every touch meant significantly more now, at least for him and his wild fantasies.

The energy had changed between them. Danny assumed Steve felt it, too, and this made the whole situation even more exciting and fantastically intriguing in a way that Danny could only categorize as a huge turn on. Although he wanted nothing more but to circle one arm around Steve's waist, he hesitated too long and the opportunity passed. During the dwindling day, the meaningless and affectionate friendliness was replaced by cautiousness combined with rapprochement and a fuck-ton of hot tension.

Chin led the way, driving ahead, and Steve's motorcycle hurtled in his airstream. The streets weren't that crowded, and they made it in a decent amount of time to Chin's home.

Danny felt light and carefree, watching the landscape passing by while the wind tore at his hair. Danny grabbed Steve's shoulder to hold on if needed, otherwise, his hands rested on his thighs. He dared to stare at Steve's neck and the soft curve where his taut neck muscles met his shoulders. Steve smelled like sea, sun, and adventure. Danny felt the pulse beating hard in his lower groin while he watched how his own shirt fluttered over Steve's skin, moved by the wind. He definitely loved that Steve wore his shirt. Danny's lips were only inches away if he wanted, he only needed to lean in closer to press his lips right there onto Steve's golden, soft skin.

Danny clenched his teeth and turned his head. Steve's proximity played with his self-control. He only wore surf shorts and Steve would feel if he grew hard in his pants. Danny tilted his hips as far away as possible. He couldn't bear the touch of his crotch against Steve's ass.

Danny almost jumped off the backseat as soon as Steve turned off the engine when he stopped in front of Chin's garage. Danny walked straight to Chin's car to grab his backpack. He inhaled a few times to fight against his arousal and this other feeling that made his heart ache every time he heard Steve's voice and looked at his hands.

"Let's start right away, okay?" Danny used his backpack as a shield to cover his hardening cock. He needed a moment. He drew a few deep breaths and simultaneously recited some flower names which Uncle Vito had mentioned this morning.

"Sure, Danny, let's start. Steve, push your bike into the garage. We'll work in there where all the tools are in close range. What needs to be fixed, Danny?" Chin got out of the car and went straight to open the garage door.

"I'll need to check the brakes, both front and rear. When was the last time you cleaned them, Steve?" Danny took off his white shirt. He didn't want to ruin it with smearing grease all over it.

Steve pulled the bike back and fixed it on the pedestal. "Cleaned the breaks? Ah, never actually. Should I do that?" He looked nonplussed at Danny.

Danny tensed up when he saw Steve's eyes briefly traveling over his chest. Danny's skin was on fire not only because he burnt it during surfing. His nipples hardened and he threw his shirt in a corner of the workbench. 

Danny turned back to look Steve right in the eye. "Of course, you should check them. If the brake pads are covered in grime, they lose the touch to the rotor blade and you'll lose brake pressure. You're not safe anymore if you need to make a full stop." Danny turned his back to Steve, already collecting all the tools he'd need. "Okay, I'll show you. Have you ever done that, Chin? Cleaning the brakes? Dismantled them and cleaned everything with mild, soapy water, and scrubbing the brake pads with a toothbrush? Nope? Okay then, let's get started."

Danny made sure he arranged everything to be neat and clean before he began. Steve and Chin looked over his shoulder, asking a ton of questions, and he was able to answer them all. Steve fiddled with the adjustable wrench, holding the pins for safe keeping until Danny was done cleaning the brake pads. Chin was eager to memorize every step to be able to perform it on his own bike.

"Where did you learn that stuff?" Steve sat cross-legged beside Danny. His voice was full of admiration.

Danny appreciated the fact that, for once, he was able to teach them something new. His self-esteem was kind of flat after he realized how far behind he was with all the material that had been taught so far in their school year. 

"I've told you about the bike shop, my safe place, the other day. I've always loved bikes and I mostly hung out there during weekends. I used to walk over and watched the guys taking care of their bikes. Until one day the owner, Randy, asked me if I wanted to learn something. After that, I earned some bucks, working on Saturdays there and Randy taught me everything I know now. I guess that kept my head above water. It was good, steady work and it took my mind off all my problems, at least for some time." Danny was fully immersed in sliding the brake pads back in, wiggling his fingers to let Steve know he needed the pins.

"Sounds great. I mean the part where you could help out." Steve answered while he leaned forward to put the pins in Danny's open hand. Danny felt Steve's finger brush a tad too long over his greasy palm.

Danny turned his head to meet Steve's soft smile. His eyes glistened, making Danny's abs tense because all the butterflies tried to fly out at once. He used three attempts to get the darned pin into the tiny hole. Steve's gaze caused a wave of heat gushing through Danny's chest.

He cleared his throat to be sure he wouldn't sound nervous. "Chin, pump the brakes, please. The brake pads have to clamp on to the rotor disc. This here is the most important step after you're done putting everything back into place. Never forget this last step, pump them, on both sides. Good." 

"Perfect, now what else was on the list?" Chin addressed his question to Steve who got up from the floor. 

"Check the chain and this damn exhaust pipe, of course. That's all, Danny, right?" Steve crouched down beside the bike to inspect Danny's work on the brakes.

"That's actually a lot, Steve." Danny tried to wipe the black, sticky grease from his hands with an old rag he found lying on the workbench. "Next time, you don't drive that long without a check-up on your bike. You can't wreck it like this. Safety first, got that?" Danny's expression was grim.

"Are you scolding me right now?" Steve played with the breaks, looking somewhat embarrassed.

Chin stood by watching them with a small, satisfied smile on his lips. "Do you know how many times I told Steve to come over for a short inspection?" He turned to Danny expressing with wide eyes how fruitless his attempt had been.

Danny rolled his eyes at Steve. "What's the matter with you, huh? Yes, I'm giving you a reprimand and I'm satisfied if it makes you feel bad. It's reckless to drive a bike without doing regular check-ups. Period." Danny ushered Steve out of the way, ignoring his bashful expression after he chastised him for not being cautious enough.

Danny kneeled down to closely inspect the exhaust. "Okay, Chin. Let's get back to work. Do you have something to drink? I could actually use a cold beer." 

Steve came back carrying three cold Longboards. They took a small break, gulping down their beer in big swallows before Danny got back to work.

It took them longer than expected. The sun set golden over the ocean, and soon, one car after the other parked onto the small space in front of Chin's house. Everyone came by for a short visit. The small garage was bustling with sun-warmed bodies and was immediately filled with lively chatter from all directions.

Everyone seemed to gather around the bike and Danny. Chin went to fetch more beers and Danny had to interrupt his work several times because everyone asked him questions and was genuinely interested in how he got Steve's bike fixed. Danny's chest swelled with pride at receiving attention from the whole group.

It made Danny ridiculously happy to see all the astounding looks and to get so many compliments on his mechanic skills. Adam and Kono slapped his shoulder for doing such a great job; not only for repairing Steve's bike but for making it possible that Steve finally let someone else take care of the job.

Steve made sure Mary was okay while all the girls peeked over Danny's shoulder, closely observing how he was fumbling to pull the exhaust off. Lynn almost got on Danny's nerves by reminding him not to forget to ask her for the second rub. He brushed her off as politely as possible because his concentration was on getting the job done.

Danny had to cut off a piece from the broken exhaust, and then he had to sand it down a bit. When everything was done, he simply had to put it back on. It took him quite a while, and luckily, Chin had the right instruments he needed to fix it temporarily.

Steve made sure Lynn didn't loom in Danny's personal space by herding her backward gently, which caused Danny to smile the entire time.

Kawika also dropped by for a short visit, nudging Danny's shoulder and gave him secretive thumbs up to let him know Kamekona got the weed.

Chin left the garage to help set the place at the nearby beach. The garage was too crowded at one point and Danny breathed a sigh of relief when all were walking out the door, heading for the beach. After all of them left the only sound Danny heard were the crickets, some late birds in the trees, and the comforting noise of the night settling in. He was alone with Steve in the garage. Danny licked his lips with a sudden jolt of excitement.

"What was that for?" Steve stood at the workbench, hips cocked in a teasing way, playing with some screws in his hand.

"What do you mean? You have to be more specific, Steve." Danny didn't look up. He inspected his work and turned the exhaust to have a closer look, making sure there were no more sharp edges after the sanding. He lifted his head and eyed Steve from the side.

"What did Kawika say to you?" Steve leaned on his elbow, bending his waist sideways, scooting a bit closer to Danny. "Anyway, you two seemed to get along pretty fine." Steve underlined his words tapping rhythmically with his fingers on the bench.

Danny shot him an astonished look, but he only smiled. "Yeah, we do. Kawika's a good guy and we've definitely got a lot of things in common, as you tried to convince me already. But you'll see, just wait. It's supposed to be a surprise. C'mon, let's wrap it up. It's not perfect, but it'll work for a while." Danny inflated his cheeks and released his breath slowly before he crouched down in front of the bike.

Steve was one hell of a distraction, but his undivided attention was like velvet caressing his skin. And why did Steve's question about Kawika sounded as if he was trying to get confirmation on something? Danny needed to quickly finish his job; otherwise, he would think about doing something utterly stupid like kissing Steve.

"Okay, buccaneer, it's done. Your bike is almost as good as new. I have to check the exhaust later next week. Let's see how much this part can sustain until it breaks again. But for now, we're done. Hell, now I need a shower." Danny got up from the floor and wiped his forehead with his forearm.

"Buccaneer?" Steve pulled a funny face.

"Yeah, they also didn't stick to the rules. The way you treat your bike shows that there are, in fact, some rebel vibes running through your veins." Danny leered at Steve, hunching over the seat of the bike, propped up on both elbows.

"Make sure you don't drink too much, Jersey. You already talk shit." Steve walked around his bike unsuccessfully hiding his wide grin. 

Danny realized anew that Steve still wore his shirt.

Danny fought the need to hump the bike and to tear at his hair. The tension between them was so thick and so loaded with lust, Danny could hardly breathe. He watched as Steve pumped his brakes a bit, ran his hand over the handlebar, coming dangerously close and almost brushed Danny's backside.

The tension was growing hot between them. Steve crouched down to check the exhaust and the chain. "You even cleaned the bike a bit. It looks polished." Steve realized with astonishment. "Thanks so much for doing this. You're badass at fixing bikes, Danny. I like to watch you while you get the job done. It's fascinating." And Steve surprised him with a sweet, hidden smile that Danny hadn't witnessed so far and that didn't help shit to calm down.

Danny's cock started to be part of their evident flirting by hardening.

Danny ducked his head and he could feel the blood rush to the surface of his skin. Steve's compliment unfurled into a fuzzy, warm feeling. His private, affectionate smile pushed Danny's pulse rate up the scale. "Yeah, look, you have to treat your bike like a lady, Steve. Take care of her and she runs smoothly. You did a bad job there, Mister Is-good-at-ever-fucking-thing," Danny shot Steve a nervous look. He didn't want to say that. "Sorry, that sounded rude. I'm just happy that I could teach you something new for once. Thanks for the opportunity. It gives me life to potter about with bikes."

Steve watched him with a blank expression, his eyes big and dark. "I'm not good at everything. Just football and school and that's about it." Steve answered flatly.

Danny wondered why Steve's voice had this hint of hesitation at the end. "That's a lot, Steve. C'mon, I'm sure all the others are already eating and having a blast. I'm starving and I need a shower. Let's get ready to party." 

"Sure, I'll show you the bathroom." Steve grabbed both their backpacks and threw Danny's in his direction.

Chin stormed right this moment into the garage. "Guys! Where are you? Aren't you done yet? Hurry up! Pizza is getting cold and we're waiting for you. Chop chop, shower, change, and join us. You have ten minutes."

"We're done, Chin. What about the spare shirt? Do you have one?" Danny followed Chin through the house, Steve was right behind him. 

"Yeah, sure. Danny, you come with me. Steve, you can use the shower next to the kitchen. Danny, the outstanding mechanic, earned the big bathroom to wash off all the dirt." Chin pulled Danny along and guided him to the first floor. 

Danny's sunburnt skin hurt when the hot water ran down his back. He adjusted the temperature and showered with lukewarm water. The steady stream of water soothed not only his heated skin but also his raging hormones.

He grabbed one of the bottles in the holder and pressed a copious amount of shampoo in his palm. Danny pleasurably lathered his hair and body, washing off grease, salt, and sweat. He was thankful that Steve was one story down. Danny needed this distance to keep cool. He wouldn't have been able to stand the thought of Steve waiting outside only to step right into the same shower Danny had used only moments before. But the second he imagined Steve's hot, naked body standing under the pouring water, Danny was lost.

His fantasies flooded his mind with sexy images of a dripping Steve, his golden skin glistening wet and seductive. Danny's mind saw the cascade of rivulets running between Steve's cleft and sneaking alongside his balls. Danny's dick was getting hard and all the pent up desire he'd felt the whole day came crashing down on him. 

Danny moaned and braced his hand against the tile, letting his head hang low. He closed his fist around his hard erection. He spread his legs wider, arching his back a bit. Danny closed his eyes and allowed the lust Steve stirred in him to claim his body.

Danny jerked off while his inner eye traveled over Steve's pecs with their hard, dark nubs, circled by dark, sexy hair. Danny vividly imagined how it would feel to be pressed against Steve' back in that shower. He wanted to rub his hard cock between Steve's cheeks, jacking him off while Steve's legs trembled with need. Danny rocked into his fist and buried his teeth in his forearm to suppress the groans when he came hard.

He took his time getting dressed. Danny even found some lotion in one of the bathroom cupboards under the sink to cream his reddened skin on is back. If he thought he would feel better after rubbing one off under the shower, he was wrong.

Danny almost jumped out of his skin and swallowed his yelp when Steve knocked at his door to tell him that he should hurry the fuck up and that he would meet him downstairs.

"Damn, Steve! What's with you and the pounding on doors! Coming! Just give me a sec!" _Jesus_. Danny clutched his chest in an unmanly manner to calm his racing heart. He felt jittery and excited.

Steve was waiting for him downstairs and Kamekona got the pot. They had beer and the gang was waiting at the beach. A fantastic evening lay ahead of them all.

Danny opened the bathroom door and bounced down the stairs, taking two steps at the time. He was in a hell of a mood to start a hardcore flirting session with Steve, and if they were drunk and stoned enough, he might be able to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to check the brakes, front and rear, on a motorbike. I was able to let Danny do a great job because some skilled dude uploaded a video on YouTube about that topic.
> 
> I always send many thanks to all the people out there who share their knowledge and their experience with everyone on YouTube. I know shit about how to check brakes on a bike. So, of course, I started to research and I found a great video from a great guy who explained in-depth what has to be done, where to start and which tools are needed.  
> Everything I explain in this chapter and every step Danny performs is used among guys who know their way around fixing and mending bikes. This part is based on research. I'd also like to highlight this sentence: _The brake pads have to clamp on to the rotor disc. This here is the most important step after you're done putting everything back into place. Never forget this last step, pump them, on both sides._ The guy in that video said this sentence about three times. And I wanted Danny to be badass at fixing Steve's bike so that's why he knows the most important shit. 
> 
> And a big, huge 'Thank you' to you all, guys. You rock my world with your awesome, outstanding and great comments! You blow my mind with your words and the way you love this story. I'm so freaking happy you love it so much. THANK YOU! You are all wonderful, beautiful and gorgeous people and I love you all very much! Big love to all of you. You rock my world every time I get a comment. I'm so high on endorphins and happiness that you join me on this wild ride - you have no idea.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny sat cross-legged on the large blanket. His fingers drew lines in the sand which ended is circles. His hands moved without purpose with the only aim to keep him occupied, trying to avoid getting pulled down into the sloshing ocean of feelings, winding his chest tighter with each passing moment.

His concentration was fully on Steve who sat next to him holding his guitar. The last tone of his song just ended and the echo of the last-played string was still faintly zinging in Danny's ears.

The whole group was dead silent before everyone burst into frenetic clapping and cheering, hooting and shouting. Steve was the center of their attention. All eyes were on him while he picked out a new tune for his next song. 

Steve's cheeks were faintly blushed. Danny couldn't move, and he didn't want to look up, either. The need to _just touch_ was overwhelming.

"I haven't promised you too much, have I, D?" Kawika leaned over, grabbing Danny into a none-too-gentle choke-hold while his hot beer breath fanned over his ear. "Steve is a rock star." Kawika held on to Danny while he bent even more sidewise to slap Steve's shoulders, hard and approvingly. "You fucking rock, Steve! Another one!" Kawika shouted loud, pumping his fist in the air.

" _Jesus_ , man! Don't destroy my eardrum. Stop yelling." Danny struggled to get out of Kawika's tight embrace. His Hawaiian friend laughed out loud, and Danny rudely shoved him off. "You're super clingy when you're drunk, damn." Kawika smiled stupidly and signed Kamekona to toss him another bottle of beer.

"C'mon, dude, this is fun! Look at us! I couldn't live without these evenings." Kawika opened his new bottle and flopped back into his big heap of fluffy cushions, already sipping his next beer.

Kamekona, Chin, and the girls created a heavenly chill haven with a fireplace in the middle. Warm flames lit the air only for the pleasure of watching the fire while Steve performed a private concert for his friends. They lined the place with huge blankets and soft cushions in a variety of sizes.

Danny had to admit it was awesome sitting in this cozy landscape with fluffy pillows everywhere to sink backward, getting slowly drunk, gazing at the stars, and listening to Steve's amazing songs.

It was enthralling to watch how he played the guitar. His voice was strong, honeyed around certain words, breathy and dark at times. Danny lived through the worst and the most intense moments when Steve lowered his voice to a smoky version. Danny closed his eyes and imagined that Steve only sang for him. That's when his pulse rocked through his cock. Danny was still half-hard. Steve still wore Danny's shirt, and he made sure to occupy the spot right by Steve's side.

It was a mind-numbing feeling to know something would happen tonight. Danny hoped that Steve meant it when he had scattered all those looks and the tender smiles around him. Steve had flirted with him, wanting more. The accidental brushing of their thighs or their arms left Danny gasping for air. 

Lynn strode through their circle, swinging her hips lustfully. She passed Kamekona and the cooler that seemed to contain an endless supply of beer bottles and aimed straight towards Danny's place. "Here, have another one. I saw you have nothing to hold on to." She offered him an opened bottle and Danny took it.

"Thanks, Lynn. You guys are one crazy group. Is everyone so good at holding their liquor?" Danny closely watched her when she sat down and squeezed her little ass between him and Kawika.

"We haven't drunk that much yet. Wait until it's really late. That's when the fun really starts." She smiled, lascivious, and with too many silent hints.

Danny only gulped down a big swallow of his beer. It was more a way to stall and to find a perfect answer to get away from her endless, annoying attention she pushed upon him during the whole evening.

"You have to phrase that right, Lynn. That's when the shit hits the fan. Sometimes, we even bet on who's the first one to puke." Kono's speech was already slurred. She giggled around the words and stumbled on her way to sit down, falling into Danny's open arm.

"Uh, babe, be careful you don't crash on Steve and his guitar. I'm very much looking forward to listening to another great song." Danny heard a snorting sound from Steve.

Danny couldn't really look at him because his arms were still very full of a drunken Kono. He scooted closer to Steve and Kono wiggled her petite frame between Danny and Lynn.

She fell back into Danny's fluffy mountain of cushions. "Hey, yours are far better than mine! I'm staying here all night!" Kono turned and snuggled into Lynn's side, propping her head up, tossing a challenging look in Kawika's face. 

Kawika reached with one hand over to Kono and caressed her head fondly and with affection. "Don't give me that look, Kono. You know I love having my arms full of beach beauties. Come to daddy!" Kawika grabbed a squealing Lynn and pulled her into his arms. Kono shuffled over, wiggling until she was comfortable before she draped her slim body around Lynn.

"Whoa, Kawika. Seriously?" Danny was staring, trying to wrap his mind around the picture in front of him.

Everyone transformed into a cuddle monster with an increasing need to touch after their blood alcohol reached a certain level. He quickly turned his head trying to sense Steve's mood. He was absorbed in tuning his guitar for the next song.

"Hey, Steve," Danny tilted his upper body. He waited, but Steve didn't turn his head. "Stevie," Danny sing-songed in his ear almost grazing his ear shell with his lips. The spark of a promise where this night might end frizzled down Danny's spine, ending in a hot explosion right below his belt.

"What?" Steve all but whispered and turned his head causing Danny's lips to brush over his earlobe.

A hot, sudden lightning bolt hit Danny's system and he heard how Steve inhaled, sharply, missing the right tone on his guitar. He pulled back an inch, though. Danny physically couldn't take one more second of being so close to Steve but not letting him know how damn much he wanted to touch him. The need to press his lips against Steve's golden skin was overwhelming, burning like wildfire through his guts. But Steve's attention was caught by Mary who crawled on all fours towards him. 

Danny bit down a groan, hardly controlling the yearning surging through his heart.

"Mar? You okay? Don't drink too much, okay? You know where it ended last time." Steve waited until his sister whispered something in his ear.

Danny saw the happy smile that lit Steve's face up while he nodded in understanding. Danny heard a smacking sound and assumed Mary just kissed her brother on the cheek. Steve whispered something back and Mary snuggled up at his side while his fingers started to play another tune.

Danny inhaled deeply, hoping to calm the turmoil in the pit of his stomach. He was bewildered because Steve pulled back. Did he pull back? Maybe he received the same arousal shock that hit Danny's system. He wanted this evening to lead into blissfully hot kissing, under the stars, on the beach of freaking Hawaii. Could it be that Steve might be shy? Danny definitely got another impression from all the self-confidence that Steve showed in everything he did.

Danny was determined to coax Steve into admitting that there was this spark between them. He needed to know if Steve wanted him, too. Danny needed proof that he wasn't making things up. He had no clue when his world turned into this strange place where his heart stuttered so often, turning him into a pathetic heap of hormones not able to stop this tidal wave of feelings ramming against his soul.

"What's up, Steve? Is Mary okay?" Danny purposefully stretched his upper body and made contact with Mary behind Steve's back. His chest got pressed against Steve's lower back. He sensed Steve's muscles tensing up only to melt back into Danny's touch. Danny's heart pounded.

"Hey, Mary, darling, you okay? Feeling good?" Danny circled his fingers around her upper arm to get her attention. 

Mary lifted her head and placed her gorgeous face firmly against Steve's shoulder, peeking at Danny with this happy, drunken smile on her lips. She passed tipsy two beer bottles ago.

"Don't call her, darling, Danny! She's my little sister. I don't like it. She's only fifteen. It sounds wrong." Steve moved his position to check what's going on behind his back.

Danny's chest was lined up against Steve's side. If he dared to lower his gaze Danny would stare right at Steve's crotch. _Oh, sweet fuck_. He rubbed his thumb over Mary's skin for distraction.

"I like it when he does it, Steve. Danny says it in a special way." Mary grinned happily. Her eyes had the unfocused look, showing how bombed she already was.

"I'm just being nice, Steve. Don't be an ass. She's a sweetheart, so let me use some pet names. Look at her. She's really cute and so very drunk. Shit." Danny laughed and grazed his knuckles over her cheek. "And of course, I know she's your sister, Steve. I know you're overprotective with her. I have sisters, too. I get it, Steve. Calm down and have some fun." Danny elbowed him in the side, drawing a muffled 'oof' from him.

Steve mumbled an 'okay' and turned his attention back to his guitar. Danny scrambled into a sitting position not without the purpose to sit even closer by Steve's side.

Mary was on her best way to get wasted. She had about three bottles of beer and Steve snatched the fourth bottle right out of her hand before he agreed to play some songs. Mary was a sweet drunk, all giggly and touchy-feely. But Danny knew if she continued to drink, her mood would turn into depressive and melodramatic. And he was not ready to hear retching sounds this early in the night.

"We all take care of her, Steve. Just let her enjoy this evening. You should lighten up too, by the way. I haven't seen you drinking that much tonight. What's up?" Chin stepped in the middle of their circle and put two bottles of vodka next to the firepit.

The sight of the bottles made everyone, except Adam, hoot.

Steve played some random notes before he stopped the strings from vibrating and looked in Chin's direction. "Our dad's home. He doesn't work night shift tonight. So at least I have to remain sober somehow. I need to bring Mary home safely. I have to stay clean to drive my bike. Dad hates when she drinks. He hates when we drink at all. I know I would only end up being grounded if I came home drunk with Mary who is already hammered." Steve explained with his typical calm voice. 

"Don't worry, Steve. We'll drink your beers and shots." Kawika shouted from his place and waved Amber over to his spot. She sat on her blanket talking to Kamekona. "Amber, come here, doll. Don't sit alone so far away." He patted at the empty spot next to him and waited until Amber hurried to flop down on Kawika's blanket. "Steve, will you play some more songs?" Kawika got comfortable, throwing his arms over Lynn's and Amber's shoulder, slouching against his cushions like a prince with his ladies of the harem.

"Yes, of course. Mary just whispered her wish into my ear. Does anyone else have a wish?" Steve took a little swig from his beer. He still nibbled at his first one. He was not even close to behaving jolly.

"I have one, Steve!" Kamekona called from his place with this blissful dumb grin on his face. He drank way too many beers and didn't seem to want to slow down.

"Shoot!" Steve lifted his head, waiting.

"'Overserainbow' from Israel Kamakawiwo'ole? Or 'Whatawonderfulworld', huh?" Kamekona sat with crossed legs on his place and gave the impression of a shaman preparing for a ritual, drinking his beer with utter grandeur, swaying slightly, his words slurred and hardly understandable.

Steve laughed softly. "It's a beautiful choice, Kamekona. I'll sing it for you. You're true Hawaiian, my friend. I like the soul of those songs." Steve turned his head and watched Danny. The corner of his mouth slid upwards and his eyes glowed softly in the twilight of the darkness and the fire. "Do you know these songs, Jersey?" The edges of Danny's nickname were a bit raw and Steve's voice dropped a notch.

Danny's heart plummeted in his pants, pulsing in his cock. "No, I don't know any of them. I can't wait to listen." Danny slid his lips over the opening of his bottle, casting a short glance at Steve, emptying his beer with long gulps. 

Danny was in a desperate need of liquid courage. He didn't understand why it took him so damn long to make a move on Steve. If he didn't want to be kissed, Danny would notice soon enough. A sucker punch would be a decent answer.

"Do you want me to sing something for you?" Steve's finger danced over the strings, filling the air with a promise.

Danny bit back a smile. Steve was such a bastard, knowing exactly what he was doing. _Boy, you're going to taste my tongue tonight_.

Danny couldn't think of any song but one. "I don't know many songs, but this one sticks with me since early childhood because my parents are huge Elvis Presley fans. It's 'I can't help falling in love'. Do you know how to play it? I would love to hear it, also because it reminds me of my family." Danny dared to turn his head and managed to look as innocent as possible.

Steve's answer was the first few chords of Elvis' love song played with pure softness. He cocked his head and winked at Danny, "You mean this one?" Steve hushed voice traced over Danny's face. He looked happy and alluring, causing to unleash a nameless longing that clung to Danny's bones, aching vaguely.

Danny's throat was dry. "Yeah, that's the one." He croaked, embarrassed by the sudden attack to be so moved. 

Danny missed his family. Maybe it was the perfect moment, right there. The night wrapped all of them in silky darkness, the fire crackled comfortably; the air was filled with laughter and happy voices. Everyone was pleasantly drunk, except Steve and Adam.

Steve's nearness supported Danny's heart while it unfurled into a living entity. Danny craved moments with his family and at the same time, he was overwhelmed to be sitting in the midst of his new _ohana_. He was convinced he could make out the shape of all the emotions that Steve stirred to life in his chest. He was not strong enough to just stand this unknown force.

"I love this song. Thanks a lot, if you're gonna play it." Danny all but croaked, unable to stand that sudden pressure any longer. He was fucking sixteen and he was not ready to deal with this confusing, crazy mix of burning emotions. 

Steve unplugged a stopper without permission.

Danny knew Steve followed him with his eyes, unsure why Danny walked away. Now was the fucking time to pull at a joint. Danny needed some drugs to numb this inner storm. He wasn't strong enough to face it all alone. He never tried this version. He was a bag of nerves, and his skin itched in a way that told him he was minutes away from hitting this invisible wall. He either needed to throw a punch at someone, which was not an option, or he had to grab his cock and jerk off until the pain in his chest was replaced by the pain of his sore dick, but that wasn't an option, either. That left him only with option three, alcohol and weed. A recipe he could rely on.

He kneeled at Kamekona's side, smiling forced at Catherine. "Hey buddy, now would be a good time to smoke. What do you say?" Danny opened his hand.

His Hawaiian friend nodded affirmatively and pulled his bag closer to fetch a small plastic bag with the two joints.

Danny heard the suppressed squeal from Catherine. "Oh, fucking great, Danny." She gasped at Kamekona's side. He only lifted his eyebrows in a promising manner.

"Here you go, with compliments from a friend. It's good stuff, good pakalolo. It's sativa." Kamekona handed Danny the small, desired package.

"Oh man, that's awesome! This is awesome shit. Thanks, Kamekona. Next time, take me with you, so I know where to buy it myself." Danny's voice was low and a bit jittery.

He needed to light the joint; an all-embracing thought, wiping out any other word in his mind.

He stood up and caught Kawika's grin. "Danny! Finally! I almost wondered if you wanted to keep them all for yourself. Woo Hoo! Let's party!" 

"Let's smoke some good shit, guys." Danny held them in the air and sat in the sand, not far from Steve.

He couldn't be too close to him at the moment. He couldn't control his feelings, and it frightened him. Danny felt chafed, something had cracked open and he thought he was ready, but the moment Steve played his parents' song, the intensity outgrew his control. Steve was pure light, blindingly beautiful, and Danny was just too weak to stand it. 

Adam pulled his blanket across the sand to settle in closer to Danny. He saved Kono from Kawika's attention, but not without glaring at him.

"You're a greedy bastard, Kawika." Adam half hissed, half chastised, looking unsure if he had the right to just pick Kono up from her comfortable place where she nestled into Lynn's side. Kawika scratched her head tenderly with his fingertips.

"Don't piss yourself, Noshimuri. We all know she has the hots for you. Why don't you drink one or ten beers to loosen up a bit? Huh? Maybe she'll grant you permission to kiss her a bit, play with the hem of her shirt, you jealous fuck. If I thought it would work, I'd shove a piece of coal up your ass to get a diamond the next time you take a shit." Kawika snickered and kicked Adam's shin playfully. "Damn, you're so fucking uptight, man. Does it hurt to be so reputable, huh?"

Adam snatched Kawika's feet from the air the moment he started to pull his leg back. With a swift move, he had him firmly in a painfully lock, adding pressure on his knee. Kawika gasped, astounded.

"Hey, buddy, don't be such a dickhead. Drink, have fun, make love, not war and all that kind of shit. Hey dude, Danny brought dope, so settle in and enjoy your life, man." Kawika got shortly distracted. He tilted his head, moaning too loud while Amber nibbled at his throat.

"Do you think you get off that lightly, asshole? Who's the dickhead now, huh?" Adam was cool as a cucumber, Danny didn't even see what he was doing, but obviously, it was damn painful.

"Ouch! You're a fucking prick! _Let go!_ Damn, Noshimuri, you have one shitty sense of humor. Stay away from me!" Kawika couldn't do much because the girls in his arms only held on to him and laughed at what was going on. 

Danny saw the mischievous glint in Adam's eyes when he increased the pressure, grazing Kawika's line of pain. "I wanna hear you _beg_ , asshole." Adam was a feisty one.

Kawika rattled Adam's cage one time too many. It was best not to tangle with Adam about Kono. He was a judoka after all, and he could take out a fantastic quarterback any time of the day.

"Okay! Yes, you win! PLEASE let me go, you stupid, idiotic, jealous…ouch! OUCH!!!...good-looking, amazing, wonderful friend." Adam let Kawika's leg drop like a hot potato and laughed out loud. "Goddamn, Noshimuri! You're actually fucking hot when you're angry." Kawika kicked out, missing Adam by lengths, letting out a guffaw.

"He's mine, Kawika," Kono successfully disentangled from Lynn and staggered to her feet. She hugged Adam around the neck and leaned heavily into him, kissing him full on, wet lips and tongue and all.

Danny watched the spectacle with a big grin on his face. Adam was glaring red, but gathered Kono in his arms, answering her kiss attack with equal heat. He sank down on his blanket, carefully draping his girl all over his front, where both of them forgot about the world and shamelessly started to make out.

Everyone scrambled to their feet and walked over or crawled on all fours to sit next to Danny. Mary snuggled now into his shoulder. Steve watched him with hooded eyes, an unfamiliar sharpness in his moves. But Danny was momentarily too churned up to care what he'd done to earn such a look from Steve. He was not even sure anymore if he played in Steve's league. What did he have to offer, huh? He was lost to his inner maelstrom that was feeding his soul with emotional rawness and the only way out was to make a sharp cut by drugging his mind.

Nevertheless, the vibrant energy was uplifting.

Danny harshly inhaled and his senses were trained on the two lifesavers in hand. He realized that the babbling grew louder around him. He looked up and his friends had formed an open circle around Steve. Like a star ready to perform, Steve eyed his friends with a grin, composed and controlled.

In an odd way, Danny already felt detached from the intense moments he'd lived through just a few minutes ago. He felt like an addict longing for his next hit in order to endure the chaos of emotions battling inside him. Steve's gaze lay heavy on him, and he couldn't interpret what he was thinking, but he also couldn't deal with this responsibility right this moment. 

Steve played Danny's Elvis's song.

Without a word, the well-known tune wafted into their intimate circle.

Danny's hands trembled when he finally lit the first joint, pulling the smoke deep into his lungs. He waited with closed eyes until the drug finally found the way into his system. He groaned low when the cotton-like feeling started to settle in his bones. Finally, his chest stopped aching, and he was able to think straight again. A sappy smile spread over his face. He dragged one more pull into his lungs before he passed the joint on to Kawika.

Danny lit the second one to let it pass around from his left side. He made sure Mary didn't get the joint from him. He didn't want to be responsible for that disaster. Mary whined and complained, but Danny whispered that she needed to ask Steve. 

The group swayed in the rhythm of Steve's songs. Danny swallowed hard when his song ended. He didn't want to look up and only prayed that Steve would dive right into the next performance.

He played Mary's wish from José Féliciano 'Che Sarà'. Danny witnessed Steve's voice pronouncing Spanish as if he was fucking born talking this language. He sent a prayer to heaven that his blood was already intoxicated enough with alcohol and dope. Pure desire for this handsome guy detonated in Danny's system, aligned with a hunch of wistfulness. Danny rubbed his hands several times through his hair. The weed couldn't fully drive out all the yearning.

Danny clapped in the rhythm of this beautiful song, carried by the energy from the group. Everyone who wasn't holding a joint or took a swig from the vodka bottle sung along, drumming the melody with hands, patting their palms on their thighs. Such magic moments were born from being with great friends and with a little help from weed, vodka, and beer.

Danny's mind finally relaxed.

Steve stayed sober.

He refused to pull from the joint. Mary almost yelled at him when he wanted to forbid her from smoking weed. She grabbed the butt out of Kamekona's hands and inhaled too deeply. She coughed and spluttered. Other than that, she was almost out cold after too much alcohol and her first introduction to grass.

Mary clung to Danny's side and only wanted to be hugged. Danny took good care of her and made sure that no one, especially Kawika, gave her the bottle of liquor. At least this attempt guaranteed an intense look from Steve followed by a little secretive smile that turned Danny's guts upside down.

But Danny was safe. He was swaying, completely stoned and a little too drunk, to Steve's amazing performance. He was still in control of his actions and he wasn't that far gone to lose his inhibitions due to the fact that he used to get wasted on a daily base back home in Jersey. What a reputation.

Kamekona was funny the way he couldn't control his giggles. He fell backward, lying in the sand, paddling with his legs in the air when Steve played the great songs from the great Hawaiian singer Israel Kamakawiwo'ole.

Danny was laughing hard about all the nonsense Kono tried to whisper into his ear, although Adam didn't let go of her while sitting behind her, wrapping her body with his own.

Danny was having a blast. His mind was floating on a faraway cloud, being with his friends, but at the same time, nothing bothered him and no worries ate their way into his guts. He had missed this so much; hanging out with friends, laughing his ass off about shit and stuff, enjoying life. He was feeling brave enough to just hold Steve's gaze whenever he looked in his direction. 

Steve put his guitar aside although everyone was shouting and demanding more songs. He shook his head and announced that he played enough for tonight. He crossed the short distance to Danny to check up on Mary. 

"How is she?" He asked, stroking Mary's head.

"She's drunk and stoned. I'm guessing she'll sleep till tomorrow evening. But other than that, she's fine. I took care that she didn't drink anymore alcohol." Danny moved aside and Steve squeezed in between and made sure Mary was comfortable leaning into his side.

"Don't you smoke at all, or just not today?" Danny asked curiously, happy about Steve's proximity, nudging his thigh with his knee.

"I don't mind smoking weed, but this isn't a good evening. My dad is very strict with drugs. I can't get drunk or stoned when Mary is with me. I need to take care that she gets home safely. I need a clear head." Steve passed the vodka bottle to Cath who seemed to have some invisible friends by her side in the way she babbled happily.

Cath kissed Mary's cheek before she took a big swig from the bottle only to end up hugging Kamekona who tucked her safely against his broad chest.

"Okay, was just curious. You seem like the decent and upright guy, only doing what's allowed." Danny didn't want to utter the sentence in this snide tone.

"My dad is a cop, Danny. I'm his son and responsible for my younger sister. I don't mess with that. Sometimes, yes, I like to drink and to smoke weed, but I don't like to lose control. It doesn't feel okay. That's all." Steve didn't wait for Danny's answer but called to Adam to ask about Kono. 

Danny was floating and patted Steve's shoulder not caring for the clipped tone in Steve's answer. "Whatever floats your boat, buddy." The joint was smoked down to a butt, and Danny pulled one last time before he stuck it into the sand to put it out.

Lynn moved from her place at Kawika's side into the circle. She knocked down the last swallow of her beer before she turned the bottle over, putting it in the middle of their circle and scooted right back. Kawika greeted her by smacking her ass. Danny guessed she liked it the way she giggled, although she slapped his hand playfully away.

"Don't tell me you want to play this stupid game, Lynn!" Chin exclaimed with a funny voice.

Danny thought that Chin was really cute when he was stoned.

A groan, in general, was elicited from most of the guys. Kawika was hooting from his place and Danny saw how he excitedly rubbed his hands together.

"C'mon, this is only fun when you're super drunk and stoned. Let's do it! What are the rules, Lynn?" Cath stirred to life and peeled herself off from Kamekona's chest.

"Oh, shit." That was the whole comment from the big guy.

Steve didn't say anything and Adam looked grim.

Danny laughed his head off. "Holy fucking shit! You want to play this childish spin-a-bottle game? Seriously, now?" He had to giggle and leaned into Steve, nuzzling at his shoulder, not noticing that Steve didn't even twitch. "Hey, I need another beer. _I need another beer_!" Danny shouted with a hoarse voice into the air. "Fucking weed always gives me a dry mouth. Anyone else in need of more beer? Let's get wasted! I can sleep in tomorrow anyway." Danny stood and discovered that he felt quite wobbly and swayed on his way to get the cooler with the last beers.

The cooler landed with a heavy plop in the sand making the bottles jingle.

Danny handed out beers and drank greedily before he stopped and sighed satisfied. "Holy shit, I'm super thirsty _and_ hungry." He offered the bottle to Steve but he only shook his head.

Danny shrugged his shoulders and eyed the crowd. But he turned his gaze back and squeezed Steve's neck. "Hey, Steve, you okay? What's up?" He felt the worry about Steve's mood, but he didn't have it in him to be too concerned.

Danny wasn't so sure if it had been a good thing to smoke that weed after he'd stayed clean for some weeks. But even this thought was lost before it could bother him too much. That was the boon and bane of smoking weed. It made you carefree and funny, feeling light, but at the same time, things that should bother you didn't matter at all.

"I'm fine, Danny. Don't worry. I guess it's just weird that you are all having fun, being in this hilarious mood and I'm sober. This makes everything not so funny. But I'm fine. I don't need any trouble at home. You stay in bed all day tomorrow. Your choice. I don't care what you're doing. I'm good, I'm gonna be fine." Steve pulled his shoulders up and wiggled his neck out from Danny's grip, voice flat and tensed.

"Okay." Danny believed him and let it be.

He shrugged the concern off about why Steve didn't want to be touched. Steve said he was okay. Danny felt the twinge about Steve wanting some distance, but his hazy mind didn't allow him to linger because Lynn was shouting and he got distracted.

"Let's begin! I want to start" Lynn hollered. "Listen! Rules! Turn the bottle _one_ time and you kiss the person the bottleneck points to. _NO_ exceptions. You _have_ to kiss! And this means also guy on guy, girl on girl. Got it?" Lynn stopped because she laughed hard, gasping for air. "Adam! Oh hell, you should see your face!" And her voice was swallowed by another fit of laughter. 

"Adam, why are you sober? What's up with you guys? Don't you know how to have some fun?" Chin addressed Adam who watched the spectacle, quite pissed.

"Look, I'm not allowed to get stoned. It's hard to hide when I drink some beer. My father makes the rules, and I better not bend them. So, have fun, but I don't get what's so freaking great about randomly kissing everyone." 

"What's the fun about that? Dumbass, you get fucking kissed! That's the fun! I'm so baked I don't even care who kisses me." Kamekona aimed and threw his empty bottle in the open cooler behind him. "Score! Hey Lynn, what about tongue. Can we use tongue?" Leave it up to Kamekona to ask such weird details.

"Hell yes! What's the fun without getting a French kiss?" Lynn answered.

Adam groaned low, tipping backward. He covered his face with his hands. Kono peppered his hands with soft kisses to soothe him.

Danny grew more agitated by the second. What an opportunity!

"I'll start! I want to kiss first." Cath walked on all fours into the middle and spun the bottle. She had to pat the sand and put the bottle onto a towel until it spun neatly. It stopped pointing at Steve.

"Oh boy, I'm going to kiss the team captain and the most wanted guy from high school. Baby, I'm coming." She giggled and walked doggie style over to Steve. 

Steve just waited. Danny realized that he didn't even protest. A faint smile played with his lips and within a second Cath's arms were firmly wrapped around Steve's neck while they kissed deeply, not without loud catcalls and even louder whistles from all others.

Danny angled for the vodka bottle. The big swig burnt down his throat. He bared his teeth not able to watch how Steve's lips welcomed Cath's tongue. _Well, fuck_.

"Thank you. Damn, you're a good kisser, Steve." Cath breathed a bit harder and licked over her lips a few seconds later.

Danny avoided giving a side-eye to Steve. He actually didn't want to look at him at all. It was just a game, and it was just a silly kiss. But it felt like a bucket of ice dropped into his stomach. Danny held onto the vodka bottle.

He didn't realize that Amber had swirled the bottle, pointing towards him. "Hey, Danny, it's my turn." She breathed the words when he finally looked up.

Amber's lips were soft and warm. She shoved her tongue right from the start deep into his mouth. Danny pulled back, not in the mood to grant her more than just this stupid kiss.

Danny's bottle turn chose Mary. "Come on, guys. I can't kiss Mary. Sorry, Mary. You're a sweet girl, but I know Steve would kill me off and my body would never be found again. That's not gonna happen."

Danny didn't know when the mood between him and Steve shifted, but it didn't feel okay anymore. Fucking drugs! Did he say something wrong? Shit, he couldn't remember anything.

"Okay, Danny, we get it. No one wants to deal with an angry Steve. But I get to tell you who to kiss instead." Lynn exclaimed excitedly from her place.

"Whatever. Hit me." Danny wasn't interested in kissing anymore. Fuck, he felt too dizzy.

"Kawika! You'll kiss Kawika instead!" His friends seemed to agree by all the wild screams and the intense whistling that followed suit as soon as Lynn shouted the name.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Danny moaned, pressing his head into the sand, already kneeling. "That's fucking punishment." He shouted.

"Rules are rules, Danny," Lynn smirked.

"Come to daddy, Danny. I can't wait for you to be in my arms, darling." Kawika said in a honeyed voice.

The pressure from the group was too big. They clapped in this maddening rhythm, all at once while shouting 'kiss-kiss-kiss' in an ongoing mantra. Danny obeyed for the sake of the stupid rules. He didn't want to be a killjoy.

He didn't know if Steve was watching. Kawika's eyes were glowing with amusement. Danny glared at him. "Don't try to pull a stupid stunt, idiot. I don't want to puke all over you." Danny hissed.

"Awww, Danny-boy, come here. I'll make you feel good." Kawika purred.

God, they were so drunk and too stoned and way beyond in control of their actions. 

"You're enjoying this, you stupid fuck." Danny didn't mind kissing Kawika, but he was so messed up after he watched how Steve kissed Cath that he didn't want to kiss someone else in front of him.

And for fuck's sake, Danny wanted to kiss Steve and not Kawika, dammit!

Why did the mood drop that quickly? Why didn't Lynn point to Steve? What the fuck happened anyway? Why did Kono's predictions have to come true? When the shit hits the fan, that's what she'd said, right? Well, the shit _just hit the fan_.

The group wanted to see them kiss. Okay, Danny could deliver that. But his original idea was a quick peck. Danny wanted to press his lips to Kawika's mouth, fast and very dry and without tongue, definitely without tongue. It should have been barely a touch of closed lips.

Shit, Danny felt the sweat running down his lower back. He was going to kiss a guy in front of the whole gang and…Steve. He was going to kiss a guy in front of Steve. Danny exhaled to relax his painful hard stomach.

Ah fuck, Danny didn't want to kiss another guy in front of Steve. Especially not Kawika. Not after Steve asked questions as if he thought Danny had some interest in Kawika. What the fuck was wrong with this situation? Why did he end up right here, crawling toward Kawika's place?

Holy crap. Danny's mind reeled not because his new friends didn't mind when two guys were kissing with an audience. Nope, his mind reeled because it wasn't Steve. Danny wanted so much to kiss Steve. Shit.

Danny could have kicked his ass for his stupid, reckless self-indulgence. How could he act so imbecilic drinking that much? And on top of his hammered state, he smoked pot? God, he was so fucking stupid.

Danny didn't have time to prepare himself.

Kawika grabbed both his biceps and hauled him up until he topped him. He wrapped his legs firmly around Danny's to trap him and slung his arms around his upper body. Kawika dove for his mouth and sealed it with his lips. His kiss was hot and wet. Before Danny could protest and trying to kick loose from this steely embrace, his friend’s eager tongue searched his way into his mouth, swirling around, forcing Danny to be part of this lustful kiss.

For a second, Danny gave in and met Kawika's lips, parting his mouth, let Kawika in. Danny molded against this rock of muscles that shifted under him. Danny bit back the embarrassing moan that threatened to escape his throat. Fuck. This kiss was _so good_.

It felt like ages since Danny got kissed. No guy ever kissed him like that. Kawika was strong, pressing him down on his body. He lifted his head to shove his tongue even deeper down Danny's throat. Danny didn't even have the time to be utterly shocked, or pleased? He couldn't do anything else but go with the flow. Kawika had him one hundred percent under control.

The screams from the group were almost deafening. The applause was ongoing when Kawika finally let go of Danny. For a short moment, Danny looked into Kawika's eyes and there was only warmth and kindness. The small smile on his face was honest.

Kawika made Danny almost cough the way he slapped his back hard before he shoved him off. "That wasn't so bad, was it, D?" 

"Ahh, God, you're such an asshole!" Danny crawled off of Kawika and pointedly wiped his mouth.

Danny's heart jumped up into his throat and he felt sick with worries. He didn't have the mental stability to process what the fuck just happened.

"I'm so happy you enjoyed it too." Kawika laughed out loud. "It's my turn to spin the bottle!" 

Danny didn't want to play this stupid game anymore. He wanted to go to sleep and get things right between him and Steve again. The sudden, ugly sadness punched Danny in the gut. He didn't make it to his spot beside Steve when Mary started to vomit. It didn't surprise anyone.

Steve made sure she was done heaving before he packed all their stuff. Mary looked pale and exhausted and Steve was just the best older brother of the goddamn world. Steve held Mary upright with his arm circled around her waist.

He turned toward the crowd and gestured a short good-bye with his hand. "We're leaving. I'll take her home. Chin, take care of my guitar, please?" Steve's voice had a normal tone.

Chin lazily waved back. "Sure, brah. I guess we won't be staying too long, either. Drive safely and make sure she's okay. Need help, Steve?" 

Steve shook his head. "Nope, thanks, Chin. We're good. She needs to sleep, that's all." He turned and kept Mary tucked to his side. His eyes swiftly wandered over his friends. "Bye guys! See you! Have fun!" Steve looked at Danny, somehow friendly and impersonal, his face totally blank. "Thanks again for the bike, Danny. See you around." He turned and dragged Mary to his bike.

Danny sat there watching both of them leave. He clenched his teeth so hard it hurt.

Steve called him Danny, not Jersey. He said, 'see you around' not 'see you at the beach'. He fucked up, and for the love of God, he couldn't remember how and when. Danny felt sick to his toes. He would stay put, sitting there on the spot and he would the fuck wait until his stupid, drug-numbed mind kicked back into decent working mode.

Danny desperately needed to remember what he said that put Steve off balance. Danny felt the cut in their young, prospering and alluring friendship physically and it hurt badly. He shivered and he pulled his legs up to his chest, hugging his knees. Danny felt terribly miserable. He pressed his forehead against his knees not wanting to turn his head, watching how Steve walked off. Danny was afraid he might see only Steve's rigid back without the chance to read his expression on his handsome face.

The bottle game ended because everyone was making out with someone. Kono fell asleep on the blanket, carefully watched by Adam. Somehow, Cath ended up in Chin's arms. Kawika was busy with Lynn and Amber having some kind of a kissing orgy, and Kamekona drank more beer and mourned all the lost kisses he was so hoping to get.

Nobody talked to Danny and the mood drop hit him like a brick to the back of the head. The slithering emotion tore at his heart, making his stomach drop, and leaving him with a thick feeling in his throat. Danny sat there all by himself. He rocked back and forth with his face pressed against his knees.

Danny heard Steve's bike driving off and he curled deeper into himself, desperately trying to remember. It took him quite a while before his mind wandered in the right direction. Danny thought about their afternoon and his talk with Steve before they changed into their swim shorts. The awareness poured heavy and viscous like syrup into his mind. Thoughts of horses and shoveling horse shit dripped slowly into consciousness.

And it hit him like Thor's hammer.

Danny's head shot up. He sucked air into his lungs while his heart stuttered in his chest.

_The Horse Rescue!_

Oh, God. He forgot about the ranch and the horses. Danny forgot about his promise. The shock detonated in Danny's chest, spreading sickening heat into his chest. He threw his hand over his mouth to stifle his shocked gasp, eyes wild and wide.

How could he forget that? _How could he forget that?_

Danny froze with his mind racing not grasping what he had done to Steve. _What the fuck had he done to Steve?_

He gave Steve his word to not let him down. _God-fucking-damnit_! He fucking forgot about his agreement.

Danny was close to tears and desperate in a way that made his body tremble. He choked his whine. _He needed to fix this_.

He couldn't – how could he do that? What the fuck was wrong with him? He was just a stupid drunk, a useless pothead and he didn't earn Steve's trust. He didn't earn his friendship. Right this moment Danny was full of abysmal self-hate.

Steve told him that he counted on him and the first thing he was able to do was getting shit-faced and forgetting about every-fucking-thing and letting Steve down.

Danny scrambled to his feet, eyes welled up with tears of sheer desperation. He wobbled to Adam and crouched down, fisting his shirt and pulling him hard around. "Adam! Please, Adam, oh god. I fucked up. You need to save me. _Please help me_! I need to go home. Right the fuck now. I fucked up. Oh shit, _I fucked up so bad_." He breathed hard, his hands shaking, starring Adam right in the eye.

"Hey, Danny, calm down. What the hell? What's up? Hey, hey, calm down." Adam looked almost scared. He grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing Danny to look at him. "Slow down, talk to me, Danny, breathe, come on, just breathe."

Adam was there, centering him with a piercing look.

"I promised Steve I would help him." Danny croaked. "I'm supposed to be ready at six in the morning to ride with him to this horse shelter. I forgot about my promise, Adam. I forgot about my promise that I gave Steve." Danny's stumbled a bit, but Adman shook him and held onto his shoulders, telling him to go on.

Danny was panting. He felt so sick he could puke. "That's why Steve was acting so funny. Oh shit, Adam. He's so mad, so disappointed. I need to fix this. Please, please, Adam, help me to fix this. I'm so, so sorry…" Danny got up and hauled Adam to his feet, almost tearing his shirt apart.

Adam, good-hearted Adam, didn't ask any further questions. He tucked a blanket around Kono and made Chin swear to watch over her. He ushered Danny to get his things before his steely grip made sure Danny wouldn't face plant in the sand. Adam dragged Danny over the sand to where he had parked his car.

"Get in." He pushed Danny by his arm around the car and opened the door for him. "Try not to puke." Adam's voice was as sharp as a knife.

Danny swallowed the shame. He knew, he had exactly one chance to fix this clusterfuck of a situation.

Adam was dead silent to the moment where he turned off the engine, standing in front of Uncle Vito's house. Danny was a picture of misery.

"What's your plan?" Adam twisted his body in his seat and looked at Danny. "It's three o'clock in the morning. You have three more hours to kill. Tell me you have a plan. It's Steve's trust you have to gain back." Adam demanded an answer.

"I'm fucking drunk and stupidly stoned, Adam. I don't know! Please, please, tell me what I need to do." Danny didn't care how pathetic and shaken he sounded. His chest cracked open when he remembered the hurt look Steve had in his eyes, knowing Danny just stood him up. Shit.

"If I go to sleep, I'm dead to the world until the afternoon. I fucking don't know!" Danny shouted with a hoarse voice. His heart hammered so hard it was about to break through his chest. He pressed his face into his hands.

"I tell you what." Adam's firm voice was comforting. 

Danny jerked when Adam's carded his hand softly through Danny's hair. He was too surprised by Adam's uncommon, strange and bold move. He even forgot to breathe for a second there. Before Danny could protest that no-fucking-body was allowed to touch his hair, Adam fisted his hair and tugged hard, yanking his head back. His dark eyes pierced right through Danny's soul. Danny was too shocked to say a single word. He just stared at Adam's blank face.

"Steve likes you, Danny, he likes you a lot. You are the reason he smiles so often. He allows himself to have a good time because you are there. If you're going to break his heart, I'm going to break both of your fucking legs. Do you understand me?" Adam's expression changed to a steely, cold mask. "Answer me you fucking, stupid idiot." He hissed inches from Danny's face, tearing at his hair to get his point across.

" _Jesus_ , Adam. I like him a lot, too. He drives me crazy, okay? I'm crazy about Steve. Shit, I like him so damn much and that's why I need to fix this. I have no intention of breaking his heart, Adam. I want to protect him, okay? Tell me what to do, and I'll do it! Anything! Please, Adam!" Danny uttered with fervor and a trembling voice. He remained completely still after that.

Neither of them moved.

"You're fucking hurting me," Danny whispered in the darkness of the car.

"That's the intention, dumbass." Adam let go of Danny and exhaled tiredly.

"Steve likes me?" Danny dared to ask; his words barely audible.

"Fuck you." Adam played with the key chain.

"Tell me what to do Adam," Danny begged again.

Adam stared out of the window and filled his lungs with air before he twisted in his seat. The rustling of his clothes was the only sound for a few seconds. He turned his head and made sure he locked eyes with Danny the entire time.

"You go and take an ice-cold shower. Stay under the spray for about ten minutes until you shiver hard. Get out, get dressed, and don't dry off. Try to make yourself puke to empty your stomach, to get rid what's left in there. Brew some coffee, fill a thermos with hot, black, very strong coffee. No sugar, no milk. Grab a bite to eat and don't forget some shorts. We'll train katas together. Budo is the way to clear the mind and hopefully the way to clean a lot of the drugs from your system. We have long three hours to kill, Danny. I'll stay with you and make sure to drop you off at Steve's place at six o'clock."

Danny closed his eyes. The relief was painful. Now, was not the time to bow to Adam. But Danny couldn't hide his awe. "Sweet Jesus, Adam, you would've made a good member of a goon-squad. You're fucking scary and _very_ convincing."

Danny scrubbed a hand over his face. He clapped both his palms together and dipped his head to express his eternal gratitude.

"Thank you, Adam. Thank you, Thank you. Seriously, thank you so much. If you ever need a favor, I'm your man. I mean it." Danny was about to open the door not knowing why Adam didn't knock his teeth out. Danny would want to punch himself hard to mess up that epically.

Adam breathed out. " _Ohana_ , Danny. You're _ohana_. You don't need to return the favor. We're _ohana_. That's what we do for each other." A small smile tugged at Adam's lips. "Promise me not to hurt him, Danny." Adams words were barely a whisper.

Danny swallowed with a thudding heart. "I promise, Adam." He answered reverently and before Danny could think it over, he leaned in and pressed a firm kiss to Adam's cheek. "Thank you, thank you so much, for everything, Adam. I'm right back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* I know guys...I know. I feel you. Just...hold on tight and be patient *runs off to prepare next update*
> 
> **Budo** is a Japanese term. It means "martial way" and refers to those martial disciplines whose ultimate goal is spiritual, ethical and/or moral self-improvement. The characters "bu" and "do" in "budo" are rich in meaning and have many secondary interpretations.
> 
> **Kata** , a Japanese word, meaning literally: "form", is a detailed choreographed pattern of movements made to be practiced alone, but are also practiced within groups and in unison when training. ... Kata are used by most Japanese and Okinawan martial arts, such as aikido, judo, kendo, kenpo, and karate.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve dragged his feet down the stairs. He didn't sleep well. No, that wasn't true, he didn't sleep at all. His stomach had been twisted in knots since the moment he heard Danny say how much he was going to enjoy a lazy Sunday. Steve had hoped up to the last moment that Danny would remember what he'd promised him only a few hours earlier at the beach. Steve still wasn't able to wrap his mind around the fact that Danny did this to him. His heart felt like shattered glass, and it didn't stop aching.

Mary had been a mess, whiny and nauseous, barely holding on to him on their drive home. At least he could tuck her in without a fight and almost no noise at all. Poor Mary, she would have to suffer a nasty hangover. He knew Aunt Deb would take good care of her. She needed sleep and a day to rest. She would be as good as new on Monday morning.

Steve had been so unsure earlier this week, not knowing why Danny had been distant after he'd dished out his fears and his sorrows, sitting so close by Steve's side on the steps of his porch. Whenever they'd met at school after that evening, there'd been some sort of weird void, as if Danny had second thoughts about letting Steve in on his private worries and his vulnerability.

That's why Steve had been over the moon, knowing he was going to spend a whole day with Danny at the shelter. He still could trace the tingles buzzing through his limbs whenever Danny shot him these intense looks. Steve could also feel the heat spreading between them, of course, he did. It contained a precious promise.

Steve huffed out a soft moan, feeling moody, disappointed, and even bereft of something he couldn't wait to touch. He didn't want to name these mind-boggling emotions that Danny stirred to life in his chest. Steve couldn't yet accept the fact that Danny just clipped them off as if it didn't mean anything to him. The way Danny didn't seem to mind, didn't seem to care while he was getting drunk and stoned. This had hurt Steve deeply.

Steve perked up his ears at the unfamiliar clattering coming from the kitchen. It was too early in the morning for Aunt Deb to be awake. It wasn't necessary that someone join him during the quick breakfast he always gobbled down in a rush before he hopped on his bike to drive to the shelter. Steve wondered who was rummaging in the kitchen at this ungodly hour on a Sunday morning. He held his head high and straighten his shoulders, not wanting to draw any attention to why he was in such a terrible mood.

Steve stopped in the doorframe, tiredly resting his body against the wood. "Dad?" Steve didn't expect his father of all people standing in the kitchen. "Why are you up so early? It's not even six o'clock." He licked his lips, forcing a happy face. Joy mingled with nervousness juggled in his chest for attention.

His father didn't normally eat any breakfast, much less join Steve for a chat while he drank his coffee. He wasn't sure what to make out of this. Did his dad hear something last night and want to give him a speech about being reckless? Steve wasn't ready for a scolding. There was only so much bad mood he could deal with.

"You're wearing your uniform? What time does your shift start? I wasn't aware you have day shifts this week." Steve didn't hide his suspiciousness well. His eyes registered his dad's gun and his badge lying on the table.

"Good morning, son." John McGarrett blew over his steaming mug, sitting at the table in the middle of the kitchen. He smiled at Steve. "What? Am I not allowed to join you for a cup of coffee? I just wanted to see you, son. And yes, I have to go to work. My shift starts at seven." His dad pointed at the freshly brewed pot of coffee over on the counter. "I made you coffee. I guess your astonishment implies that I should join you more often for breakfast. I won't see you for the rest of the day."

His father looked a bit timid.

Steve knew his dad didn't feel comfortable with the admission that he spent too little time with him. They hadn't had very much father/son time after his mom died. Steve had to grow up in the speed of light. He never looked back. There was no reason to do that. The past was one big valley of tears and darkness.

Steve pushed off the doorframe and strolled over to where his dad sat. "You wanted to see me? Why? Do you need to discuss something?" Steve hoped he looked normal, wearing his everyday expression, swallowing at the foreshadowing notion.

"No, no special occasion. I know you're heading out for the shelter. I thought it would be nice to join you for a cup of coffee. Did you have fun last night?" His dad stood up and poured Steve a cup, too. He placed it on the table and flashed him one of his honest but rare smiles.

Steve carefully slid onto his chair and reached for his hot coffee. He hoped it would calm his churned-up stomach a bit. "Yeah, we had fun. We were at Chin's at the beach place."

Steve watched his dad fill a second mug with the hot brew, putting it right beside Steve. He stared bewildered at the second coffee on the table and turned his head back to his dad.

"Is Aunt Deb coming, too? She's still asleep, so is Mary. Who is the other cup for?" Steve was still a bit startled by the fact that his dad prepared breakfast for him.

A bowl of cereal appeared under his nose, closely followed by a carton of milk. His dad added a second bowl with a spoon to complete the setting for the additional place next to Steve.

Steve stopped moving at all. "Dad?" He looked at him wide-eyed, not catching why his dad acted so strange. "Who's coming? Are you expecting someone? Because as far as I know, you don't eat cereal with milk for breakfast." Steve tentatively reached for the carton of milk.

His dad only chuckled. "It's for your friend. He's waiting outside. I guess he's been here for quite some time. I saw him when I got up. Is he accompanying you to the shelter?" John McGarrett drank his coffee with caution, sipping slowly at the hot liquid, leaning his butt against the kitchen counter.

He waited for Steve to answer with elevated eyebrows to underline his silent question.

Heat exploded in Steve's chest.

" _My friend_? What do you mean dad? Are you talking about Danny? Is it Danny? I – " Steve's hand shook as he put the spoon on the table. His legs turned into jello. He hoped his voice wasn't quivering. His lips felt numb. _Act normal, idiot_. "Yeah, it has to be Danny. He's…already here? Wow, I guess I'll go and check."

In his nervous attempt to get up as fast as possible, Steve knocked his knee against the other chair standing close by. He didn't feel any pain. He was too busy sucking air into his lungs, trying to sound as casual as fuck.

John McGarrett craned his neck to look out of the window. "He seems to be the shy kind. He wasn't even knocking or waiting on the porch. He stays on the lawn a distance from the house." His dad didn't sense any unusual behavior in Steve's hasty way to get out of the kitchen. His eyes were friendly with a spark glistening there. "Ask him in. I'm sure he could tolerate a good breakfast, too. I'd like to meet him. Is he the one who beat Kawika on the board?" 

His dad was honestly interested, and Steve was overburdened with the surprisingly sweet attention of his old man. It was the first time his dad had joined him on his early Sundays when he got ready to head out for a day at the Horse Rescue. Steve always craved such intimate moments, but his old man had terrible timing. Steve's throat was as dry as dust in the summer heat.

"Yeah, he's the one. I, uhm, I'll be right back. Thanks, Dad," Steve almost tripped over his own feet on his way out of the kitchen.

As soon as he was out of sight, Steve lunged for the front door and tore it wide open. He couldn't fight the rush of emotions draining from his heart, filling his whole body. His dad knew all his friends. So, this _had_ to be Danny.

Steve couldn't fight the stupid hope that expanded fast and hot in all directions. His body buzzed with an adrenaline rush. He stepped onto the little porch and staggered down the stairs, turning his head frantically.

"Danny?" Steve shouted, voice still a bit raspy. He didn't see him immediately. "DANNY?" Steve screamed unintentionally too loud, clearly showing how agitated he felt. His eyes darted around, scanning the surrounding.

"Yo, Steve. Hey, I'm here." Danny's voice came from the backside of the house.

_Danny was really here._

Steve stood rooted to the spot, too busy to keep himself in check. He folded his arms, inhaling with a wildly beating heart. He wished nothing but to run to Danny and jump him like an eager puppy. 

_Danny kept his word._

Steve waited impatiently until Danny stood right in front of him. He looked stunning. His hair was still wet from showering. Steve had no idea how Danny managed to get over his stoned and drunken state, but that explanation could wait. He was staring, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, to where Danny shuffled with his feet, hands thrust deeply into the back pockets of his well-worn jeans. He wasn't really meeting Steve's eyes. 

"Hi, Steve," Danny greeted, smiling warily, just standing there.

Steve huffed out a small laugh, discreetly wiping his shaky hands on his jeans. "Danny, how, I mean…I didn't expect you to actually show up! You said you wanted to sleep in." Steve stammered, overwhelmed, he drew air down his windpipe with a harsh inhalation. It sounded painfully like a squashed sob.

Steve had been a mess when he'd gotten up for the day, and now he was an emotional milkshake, rotating in the blender on top level.

Danny's face instantly curled up in a mask with a lot of wrinkles. Embarrassment was clearly expressed in the way red flushed his face.

"I owe you a huge apology for disappointing you, Steve. I – " Danny kept his eyes stubbornly pointed to the ground. "I'm sorry, Steve." He cleared his throat and dug with the tip of his shoe in the dirt. "I'm so sorry for being such an ass." Danny hesitantly looked up to meet Steve's gaze.

"Hey – " Steve stepped closer with a hammering heart.

Danny was right in front of him. He remembered the promise he had given Steve. He was with him and Danny just apologized in such an honest way. Steve's world slithered back into balance.

"Guys, what are you talking about out there? Come back in and eat your breakfast!" Steve's dad shouted from the porch, interrupting Steve's attempt to express how fucking happy he was that Danny really made it.

Danny's head jerked up and he looked freaked out. " _Your dad is awake_?" He frantically whispered, looking like a cornered wild animal.

"Yeah, he really wants to meet you. It's all good, Danny. Don't panic. He saw you standing outside. He already poured you a cup of coffee." Steve worried his lower lip between his teeth, hoping this tiny detail calmed Danny a tad. He made an unsure move with his hand. "You wanna come in? Have some coffee with us?" Steve briefly touched Danny's shoulder before his arm fell back to his side.

"I can't say no, can I?" Danny adjusted the fit of his jeans while his gaze flickered to the front door where Steve's dad vanished inside. "Oh shit, Steve. I wasn't prepared to meet your _dad_ , like right now?" He whined nervously and definitely spooked.

Steve smiled. "He won't bite, I promise," He reached out, curling his fingers around Danny's forearm in an assuring manner. "Come on, Danny, let's make it a quick introduction. We'll drink some coffee, and after that, we'll hit the road." Steve tugged at Danny's frozen body. "Nothing to be scared of."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. But, Jesus, He's a cop, Steve. _Your dad is a cop_. Oh shit." Danny sounded seriously upset.

Steve pulled him gently closer, hyper-aware of Danny's warm skin in his palm. "You don't smell like weed if you're worried about that." Steve walked by Danny's side after he could make him move his feet. He had to let go of Danny's arm when they reached the few steps of the porch.

Danny inhaled sharply and shot Steve a glance. "Don't make me laugh, Steve. I can't laugh about that." Danny procrastinated, falling back a bit. "Did you just make a joke?" Danny whispered, words turning into a nervous giggle.

"If it makes you feel better, yeah, then it was a joke." Steve closed the front door with his shoulder unable to hide the bright grin.

He felt like a balloon filled with helium. _Danny was right here, in his house, meeting his dad, in his kitchen_. Oh, sweet baby Jesus.

Steve had to pull Danny by his shirt to make him enter the kitchen. He heard how he harrumphed.

Steve knew his father looked extremely impressive in his police uniform. His badge and his holster with his service weapon clearly visible on the table. His dad stepped forward the moment Steve convinced Danny to move to his side, making it impossible for Danny to hide behind his back.

His dad flashed Danny a genuine smile. "You must be Danny. Nice to meet you, Danny. I'm John McGarrett. Steve told me about your amazing surfing skills. You even beat Kawika. Not an easy task. I'm impressed." He held out his hand, waiting for Danny to take it.

Danny was stiff as a board, but Steve's heart melted when Danny's face turned bright red. Obviously, he was extremely nervous.

"Sir," Danny grabbed Steve's father's offered hand and shook it awkwardly. "Thank you for inviting me, sir, and good morning…sir." The words came out in a stammered rush. "Steve told you about the surfing?" Danny cast Steve a stunned look. Steve only shrugged. "Surfing is my passion. Thank you, sir, very appreciated, sir."

John McGarrett smiled fondly. "Sit down, Danny. Your coffee is waiting for you, and help yourself to some cereal. I'm sure you could use the extra calories."

"Thank you, sir. Yes, I'm sure we have a lot to do today. I don't have a clue what this might be, but I know it includes horses and shoveling horse sh…uhm, manure. It's all about horses today." Danny didn't dare to sit down.

Steve sensed how the sweat ran down Danny's spine. His dad was impressive in everything. His deep voice intimidated people. He always seemed to make people feel uncomfortable with the way his eyes expressed intelligence and sharpness, not missing the tiniest detail.

"Come on, Danny. Sit and eat. We've got about ten minutes before we need to go. I'll also have to search for the second helmet, so you can wear one, too. It's a longer drive to the Horse shelter." Steve tried to make it easy for Danny and filled his bowl with a heap of Cheerios, adding milk without asking. He assumed Danny had to be hungry and he knew it was easier to sustain his father's presence with something to do. He shoved the bowl in Danny's direction.

Danny quietly sat by Steve's side and accepted his breakfast with a hushed 'thank you'. He immediately started to shovel spoon after spoon into his mouth while Steve answered all the questions his dad asked about their daily chores today.

Danny's eyes were on his Cheerios the whole time. Steve's concentration lay on his father, but the solid presence of Danny settled the turmoil in his chest. The repressed longing he'd felt during the whole evening yesterday was back the moment he sat down at the kitchen table with Danny only at an arm's length.

"Aunt Deb made sure you have some treats for Shirley. It's in the fridge, don't forget it." His dad stood up and placed his mug in the sink. 

"Thanks, Dad, I won't." Steve was dumbfounded by the fact that his dad actually knew about Shirley and the leftovers he always prepared for her. He finished his breakfast and emptied his coffee before he nudged Danny's shoulder. "Time to go, Danny." 

"Have a good day, guys, and drive safely. You'll find the helmet for Danny on the top shelf in the garage." His dad geared up, fixing his gun and his badge on his belt.

Danny watched with interest, but Steve knew he was on the edge of bolting out the door. He finished his cereal and followed Steve to the sink to help with the empty bowls and mugs.

"We will, dad. Thank you for breakfast." Steve turned and bumped into Danny who lingered by his side.

"Bye, Danny, it was nice meeting you. You're welcome to come by any time." John McGarrett made sure to shake Danny's hand once more.

"Sir, thank you, sir, very much, sir, and have a nice day, too." Danny was eager to leave a good impression, behaving ultimately well-educated, melting Steve's heart with every respectfully uttered 'sir' a bit more. Steve waved his dad goodbye. 

Steve could swear Danny's whole body deflated and he breathed out in relief when his dad had walked out of the kitchen. Danny turned his head and met Steve's eyes for the first time this morning. He stood there dumbly and still a bit off balance. Steve knew Danny was wound up tight, not daring to relax yet. 

But once they were both alone in the kitchen, Steve didn't want to slip back into a strange mood. He almost couldn't bridle his curiosity about how Danny ended up roaming in front of his house, waiting for him freshly showered, and looking seriously well-rested after he'd left him at the beach. Danny had been smashed to no end, not remembering stuff they talked about a few hours ago.

Steve washed the breakfast dishes in a rush and placed everything neatly in the draining rack while he talked with Danny as if nothing had happened last night.

"Can I stuff my things in your backpack? Did you even bring your backpack?" Danny only nodded a yes while he watched Steve with his hips cocked to the side, sliding his fingers through water drops on the counter. He wasn't saying a word. "Yeah? Great, because it's easier to drive with only one bag on the bike if it's okay for you to carry all the luggage?" Steve kept talking while he dried his hands with the kitchen towel.

Danny was still unusually silent, but Steve moved on as if nothing was wrong. He stuck his head into the open fridge, searching for the plastic box with Shirley's food. He peeked over his shoulder to check what Danny was doing.

"Your dad is seriously intimidating, Steve. He was super nice, but I almost pissed myself." Danny flicked a quick look to Steve. "I could use a beer. I know, bad joke, but you know what I mean." Danny leaned heavily against the side of the fridge. "I hope I didn't mess up, Steve. I know I used 'sir' like a slobbering, over-eager Labrador, but I was," Danny paused for a sec, checking up on Steve, "it's your dad, man." Danny's gruff voice was saturated with insecurity. A fraction of a moment he looked forlorn. "I'm so sorry if I messed up." He added apologetically.

Steve crouched down and checked the bottom of the fridge for Shirley's treat. Without thinking, he reached up and softly patted Danny's stomach with his hand. He wanted to calm him. Steve only wished to be able to ease Danny's rigid posture a bit.

"You did great, Danny. Believe me, you didn't mess up at all." His hand rested warm and solid on Danny's firm abs, even pressing down a bit, grounding Danny, his fingers spread wide over his taut muscles, his thumb caressed Danny's shirt gently. Danny didn't move and eyed Steve thoughtfully.

Steve pulled his hand back the moment he realized what he was doing.

"I know what you mean about the beer, but believe me, my dad likes you. He normally never drinks coffee with me. It was kind of special for me, too. And so far, none of my other friends were that early in our kitchen. I guess you impressed him with your offer to support me with my workload at the stables." Steve closed the fridge and carried the box with Shirley's treats. "What about the backpack? Do you think my stuff will fit in there, too?" Steve asked again. They stood very close and neither of them moved.

Danny watched him meaningfully. There was a softness appearing on his face, darkening his eyes. "Yes, of course, your stuff will fit." 

Steve smiled widely. "Okay, let's go then. I normally feed the horses at six-thirty. We'll be a little late, but it's okay. The morning chores take about two hours to get done. We'll have plenty of time afterward to talk. I'm so damn curious how you ended up right on time in front of my house and _sober_." Steve made Danny follow him out the front door. He hated to break the spell of the moment, but they had the whole day ahead. Steve was full of hope.

"I'm all yours today, Steve. I owe you big time. And believe me, I'm not that sober, but I feel lucid again." Danny jogged over to his backpack, bringing it back to Steve. 

Steve squatted down next to Danny. "Hey Danny, you don't owe me anything, okay? I'm just super glad that you're here. I can't wait until you meet Shirley. I like spending time with you. It's great that you're here." Steve got up before he made a fool out of himself, drooling over the fact how much he loved being with him. He was acting like an eager cheerleader. "Thank you, Danny." Steve solemnly added instead because he meant it.

"Come on, Steve, let's move before we turn into total dorks." Danny gifted him with a sweet, genuine smile, eyes as blue as the ocean, glistening with warmth and so much more, pinning him to the spot.

Danny's meaningful gaze caressed Steve's heart. That split second was so intense as if Steve had touched a live wire. He totally forgot to breathe.

And Steve tumbled right down that rabbit hole.

That one hole where the sun shone eternally and elves were singing just for him and Danny; where the shreds of his shattered heart were glued together in a funny reverse way, making him whole again. The one rabbit hole where the wind carried the sound of kisses and where his cock got all the attention, getting hard whenever his eyes followed this handsome motherfucker with the name Danny Williams. And wasn't this entire trail of thoughts the most idiotic and the sappiest thing of all? Steve had never realized what a stupid, romantic fool he could be.

Steve smiled back with his heart in his throat, holding Danny's gaze. Heat was coiling in the pit of his stomach combined with the feeling of hosting an ant colony in his chest. "Come on, Danny, let's find your helmet so we can drive off." His voice was a bit croaky because Danny's eyes traveled over his face, his stance unabashed, strong and so fucking seductive.

The ride was fast and a tad too dangerous. Danny's behavior was already affecting Steve's attitude.

Steve was impressed by how independent, self-confident, and cocky this Jersey guy walked through life. He knew now that Danny had been through deep shit, but nevertheless, he was a sexy bastard, heavily muscled, strong in his beliefs, with a heart as big as Texas.

Danny made him feel alive, made him feel dauntless to a point where he would want to pull a wheelie with his bike, paint the road with awesome skid marks, and impress Danny with that shit. Steve hooted, driving in the joy of speed, feeling how Danny pressed his body against him.

But the truth was that Steve lived for those moments where he leaned into the curves and Danny yelled ecstatically. Danny spurred him on, hugging him with one arm a tiny bit too tight, leaning down with him in sync as if they never did anything else but driving like nutjobs over the empty highway at six o'clock on a Sunday morning.

 

Steve rolled over to the gate of the Horse Rescue. He switched off the engine and pulled his helmet over his head. He laughed and turned to look at Danny.

"You okay?"

"Shit, Steve! Whoa, that was one freaking awesome ride! I didn't know you could ride your bike like that. Damn! I'm addicted to this rush. Now I'm awake!" Danny grinned wide, pulling off his helmet.

"I had a time where I practiced a lot of stupid tricks like wheelies, some intense break moves, and all the great shit you can do on a bike. But Mamo begged me to be careful. I want to play football, and an accident with a bike could throw me off my training in a blink of an eye. But I wanted you to have some fun before the heavy duties begin." 

Steve got off the bike, shaking his head.

"I was impressed with how you controlled the bike." Danny had this intense stare again. The one that made Steve weak in the knees.

Steve ducked his head suddenly finding the grass super interesting. 

"By the way, what's that stuff growing on your face." Danny opened the backpack and pulled out Shirley's breakfast. "You'll need this, right?" He extended his arm to hand the box over to Steve.

"What stuff?" Steve was instantly insecure. He rubbed a hand hard over his cheek. "You mean this pathetic attempt to grow a beard?" Steve dodged Danny's looks. He was sure he would blush so hard he wouldn't be able to hide how nervous he was due to Danny's direct gazing. He took Shirley's food from Danny's hold.

"Oh, a beard, that's what that should be. You're kidding, right? You can't grow a beard at sixteen unless you're hairier then King Kong, and you're not hairy at all." Danny shouldered his luggage.

"You know how hairy I am?" Steve ogled Danny with baffled interest, forgetting to hide his heated face.

"We play football together, dumbass. Yes, I know how hairy you are because I looked." Danny deadpanned. 

Steve was again short of breath. "Don't you like it?" He asked.

Danny's smile widened until he laughed, relaxed. "Why do you want to grow a beard and hide your pretty face? It's baby hair, it's kind of patchy and too thin. I don't know. Right now? I don't like it so much, but if you're a grown man," Danny clicked his tongue in an alluring way, "oh yes, I'm sure a beard would make you look fucking hot."

Steve swallowed his tongue unable to answer Danny's compliment. He turned and really tried so hard to sound nonchalant and almost annoyed. "You think I'm pretty? Girls are pretty, but yeah, okay, nice. Thanks."

Steve was close to keel over because oxygen was a rare substance in his body right now. 

Danny bit his lips, still watching him. Steve wasn't sure if he wanted to add something but both were interrupted by a wild noise behind the main gate. A grey-black fur ball jumped up and down, freaking out, panting, growling, and barking like mad.

Steve's attention was instantly on the dog, blocking out everything else. He always looked forward to their first meeting. Nothing could compare to the way Shirley greeted him every time he came here, brimming with pure joy and so much life. Steve was always touched to the core by the love and devotion this dog felt for him.

He ran towards the gate. "Shirley! Girl, my sweet girl! Oh God, you heard my voice. Baby-girl come here! Wait, wait, I'll open the gate. Wait! Shush, baby, shush. Everything's fine. We're here. Come on, baby, come on." 

The moment Steve opened the gate Shirley was all over him. She jumped him and bit his arm and his hands. She licked his skin wherever her tongue reached a patch. She was out of her mind with joy and unable to calm down.

Steve's eyes stung a bit. He couldn't explain why he always felt like crying the moment he met Shirley after he had been separated for a longer period; meaning hours, sometimes a day or two. He never felt such bonding with an animal before. Shirley captured his heart the moment he saw her weak and half-starved, and so tired from her fight to survive. But despite all she had been through, she was a fighter. Steve loved her with all his heart.

"There's someone happy to see you," Danny said fondly, waiting further away.

"Yeah, she always greets me like this. Don't be scared when she bites you. She doesn't know how to tame her joy. It's only a way to express how excited she is. She doesn't bite hard, but you'll feel it."

Steve sat on the ground and hugged Shirley. He patted her flanks, kissed her head repeatedly and mumbled sweet nonsense in her fur. Shirley danced around him and didn't want to calm down, gasping, making funny growling sounds and wiggled her tail with eagerness.

"Hey girl, come on. Everything is fine, we're here. Calm down, baby. It's fine, it's fine." Steve cooed with a soft, tender voice, stroking her whole body, rubbing his hands over her shoulder, giving her security. "I brought a friend with me, baby. Danny, I brought Danny with me." He murmured gently while he scratched her head.

Steve looked up and gestured Danny to come closer and to sit down next to him. "What are you standing there for? Come on, join us. You said you like dogs. Come. I really want you to meet her properly." 

"Yeah, I like dogs. Hey, Shirley. Nice to meet you, babe." Danny got rid of his backpack and sat next to Steve on the ground.

Danny let Shirley sniff his scent and stayed calm and relaxed. She always went back to Steve for encouragement until she was ready to be greeted by Danny. She licked his face and walked all over him and even sat on one of his thighs while he scratched her chest and pressed kisses to her silky fur that covered her ears.

"God, Steve, she's gorgeous. I already love her. Look at this great girl. Yeah, you're such a good girl." Danny buried his face in her fur, kissing her all the time and Steve had to look away by the sheer amount of tenderness Danny showed so freely.

"What kind of a breed is she?" Danny looked over to Steve.

"I guess no breed at all. She's a mix. She combines a few breeds. There is a bit of a terrier, a German Shepard, and a schnauzer. She's fast as the wind. She's playful and cuddly and bounces along with energy. I love her salt and pepper colored fur. And I love her dark-brown eyes with the golden dots. She has such a funny face and with these long, soft ears she looks so cute." Steve knew he hardly couldn't stop to praise every little detail but Shirley was such a pure soul and god, he loved her so much. "She has a submissive behavior. She can't deal when I get loud or when I lecture her. She's a total mess afterward. I don't do that at all anymore. She is a great dog all she wants is to be with people who love her."

Steve stared the whole time at Shirley and reached out to caress her head while he talked. When he met Danny's pensive gaze, his heart beat faster.

"You really love her, don't you?" Danny asked softly, his hands buried in Shirley's scraggly, grey fur.

"Yeah, I do," Steve answered with a soft voice. "She stole my heart. It's hard to always leave her behind when I go home. It hurts every time but what can I do? I can't adopt her. No money to buy food and everything, and I don't want to leave her at home. I can't ask Aunt Deb to look after her, either. That's why I try to come out here as often as possible." He dipped his chin and cleared his throat.

Danny stayed quiet.

Steve shook off the brief wistful streak in his mood and stood up. "Let's go, Danny. The horses are hungry. Time to start work."

"I'm ready. Come on, Shirley. I guess she gets her breakfast first?" Danny asked, walking by Steve's side. Shirley ran back and forth, licking Steve's hand, making sure they followed her.

"Yes. Of course, they feed her here. She lives here. They look after her very well. I would be the only one they would allow to adopt her. At least this is comforting."

Steve's mind clicked into work mode the moment he passed the gate. He had his routine and he loved to be around animals.

He introduced Danny to Danielle, the forewoman and the head of the animal keepers and all the volunteers. She assigned him today to four horses. Danielle was happy that Steve brought his friend along.

The task was clear. They had to muck out all four stables, bedding them new with straw and wood shavings. Other points on the to-do list were: preparing the hay ration for each horse, mixing the mash, adding apples or carrots, getting the food ready for the next day, washing and scrubbing water buckets and filling them with fresh water, taking care of the water on the pastures, refilling the stocks with hay bales and straw bales, and after everything was done, the whole place had to be cleaned with a broom.

The second half of the day's work involved looking after the horses. They had to groom all four, check their hooves, and ease the heat with a water shower.

Steve was so pleased and so happy to witness how Danny caught up fast. The humidity and the day's heat made them sweat hard. Steve shucked his shirt a while ago. His movements were graceful and sure, and each handgrip was accurate. He taught Danny how to muck stables properly, and how to work with the pitchfork. 

"Let's take a break, Danny. I need a bite to eat, and I'm sure you could use a break, too." Steve waved him over and got comfortable on the stack of hay bales in the shack. Shirley lay on the floor, chewing on a wood stick, completely relaxed.

Danny wiped his hands on his dirt-stained jeans. His white shirt was dusty with wet blotches under his armpits and at the small of his back. His shirt stuck against his well-toned upper body, making Steve's chest ache with an unfamiliar desire.

Steve bluntly stared when Danny wiped the sweat from his forehead with the hem of his shirt, exposing his rippled abs. Danny met his eyes and held them for a second, a burning heat clearly visible. He walked over to Steve and hopped on the hay bales right next to him. 

"Why don't you take your shirt off? Is your skin still sore from yesterday?" Steve tilted his head back, greedily drinking from the water bottle Danielle always offered her volunteers for free along with the sandwiches she had made the boys for their break.

Danny didn't answer but peeled off his wet, dirty shirt instead. Steve admired Danny's well shaped upper body and shifted on the hay bale. It was utterly distracting to sit so close to a topless Danny.

"Can you check my skin on the back? It still hurt yesterday evening. I didn't want to risk anything today." Danny hunched forward to allow Steve easy access to his back.

Steve scooted closer, nudging his knee against Danny's thigh to check the skin, running his hand all over his broad back. He stroked with the back of his hand over Danny's neck. Steve knew he wasn't checking anymore. Danny's breath was normal, but Steve sensed how his abs tensed and he could clearly see the goosebumps rising on Danny's skin.

Steve was nervous. He was playing with the fire, but he couldn't suppress the pull anymore that drew him to Danny like a lodestone.

"It's still red, Danny. You better wear your shirt for protection." He rasped, pulling his hand back, but stayed close, not breaking the contact with Danny's thigh.

"I will. Thanks for checking, but I need some cooling. Gosh, it's so hot." Danny reached for the water bottle in Steve's hands and drank right from the opening, not cleaning it with his hands as if he wanted to touch the spot where Steve's lips hugged the bottle moments ago.

Steve was too shy to just lean forward to press his lips against Danny's bulky shoulders. It would be so easy, but at the same time, Steve felt this chasm holding him back. Mostly because he was afraid to fuck it up. They finally got back where they had left off last night.

Steve watched Danny's elongated throat and the movements of his corded muscles when he swallowed gulp after gulp of water. Steve's whole body was wound up like a spring. His skin itched with his nerves on fire.

Steve caught Danny staring several times during the morning. Danny had a closed off expression, but his eyes traveled over his body. Steve felt Danny's attention like soft fingertips touching his skin.

Danny put the bottle down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He didn't look at Steve. "Did you enjoy kissing Catherine?" He asked out of the blue, taking Steve by surprise.

" _What_? Why? I – " Steve spluttered. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Danny folded his leg and shoved his foot under his thigh, turning his position, facing Steve. He drank another swallow from the bottle. "It's an easy question, don't you think?" Danny's voice was low.

"Okay, yeah, I liked her kiss, but mostly because I knew it didn't mean anything." Steve inhaled, trying not to scoot back. Danny presence made it difficult to think.

"Why didn't it mean anything?" Danny put the bottle aside, his eyes roaming over Steve's face.

Steve was worried he gave the wrong answer. Danny looked different.

"We're good friends. Cath is great and she doesn't want to fuck me like all other girls. It was just fun, like a handshake maybe? Nothing special."

Steve's mind spiraled madly, not getting back on track, not with Danny sitting this close, watching him with those eyes, bluer than the sky, blazing with a notion Steve didn't have a word for. But he felt it with every fiber of his body.

"You don't want to be fucked?" Danny asked quietly.

Steve was slightly shocked. "What? Whoa, right to the point."

Danny didn't react and the silence was unnerving. Steve knew Danny waited for an answer.

Steve wanted Danny. God, how much he wanted him but at the same time, he was ashamed to be a virgin. He desperately needed to stall time. Danny behaved like a bull, running down doors. Steve wasn't mentally ready to talk with Danny about fucking. God, he was so nervous.

"How about your kiss with Kawika? I got the impression you enjoyed that very much. There was a lot of tongue involved." Steve didn't want to sound jealous, but he had to admit, he was so damn jealous.

Danny listened and hummed something in the back of his throat. His finger started to softly caress Steve's knee, sneaking higher. Steve had to close his eyes for a moment. Danny's attention made his pants tighten too fast around his attentive cock.

Everything that Steve had dreamed about was happening right this second and he wasn't prepared at all. Steve had no idea how to react. Fuck. He had no idea what to do with his hands and Danny's fingers burnt holes in his skin where he touched him.

"Kawika is a good kisser. He just grabbed me. I couldn't do a damn thing about it. He just shoved it right down my throat. I like kissing, but you're wrong. I didn't enjoy it very much." Danny's hand rested flat and hot against Steve's thigh.

Steve's body tingled with unleashed hormones and erupted emotions he couldn't push back down. Danny's touch stimulated a craving Steve barely held in check. He couldn't move an inch and he wished Danny would never stop touching him. He felt lightheaded and his heart raced in his chest.

Before Steve could think he was already talking. "Why did you come this morning, Danny? And how did you make it possible? I mean, you were so strung out, and I went home convinced you just forgot about everything. It hurt…you know?" Steve was embarrassed how gravelly his voice sounded, but he didn't have any control anymore.

Danny was seducing him, sitting so close, touching him. His hunger to reach out and feel Danny's body under his fingertips grew with every passing second.

Danny withdrew his hand. He nodded with his lips pressed together. He heaved a sigh and ducked his head, averting Steve's attempts to catch his glance.

"The moment I realized what I'd done to you, I panicked. Adam was the only one still sober and in any condition to drive. I begged for help and he granted me," Danny trailed off and Steve waited for him to be ready to go on. Danny cleared his throat. "Adam offered me help. I told him that I fucked up and he offered me his undivided attention to make it right again." Danny's voice was thick and tensed. "He said it's because I'm ohana now." 

Danny watery chuckle made Steve's heart clench painfully.

"Ohana. I understand now what this means. Adam is the craziest one of all of us. Did you know that?" Danny still wouldn't look at Steve, but at least he didn't alter his position. Steve's knee was still pressed firmly against Danny's thigh.

"Yeah, you can’t underestimate him just because he doesn't drink or randomly kiss every girl at his side. He has to endure a strict upbringing. What did he make you do?" Steve smiled, hoping Danny would see it.

Danny blinked, looking up, and Steve's breath got punched from his lungs by the sheer look of vulnerability in Danny's face.

"I was ready to do anything to make it right by you." Danny's voice was so tender. "I took the coldest shower in my entire life. I was afraid I'd froze my damn balls off. I fucking puked because Adam told me to. I drank a shit load of coffee, and he made me train katas from his judo training until my thighs screamed with pain. He kept me awake and dumped me at your place, as promised. He made me keep my word to you. He did it for you, Steve." Danny went quiet again. "I wouldn't have made it without Adam." He added humbly.

Steve waited with his heart jackhammering in his chest. He side-eyed Shirley to check if she was fine. She quickly looked up to him and went back to crack her wood stick to pieces.

Danny fumbled with the hay, keeping his fingers busy.

"I came because I promised you something. I hate to break my word. I want my word to mean something. I want you to know that you can rely on me, Steve. I've already fucked up so many times in my life. I couldn't have lived with the knowledge that I disappointed you the moment you started to believe in me. You make me nervous, Steve." 

Danny's hand was back on his thigh. Danny cocked his head and used Shirley as a momentary distraction before his eyes found Steve's, penetrating right through his weak defenses. Steve's world went out of whack.

"Everything about you is exciting and challenging, Steve." Danny kept his eyes trained on his hands.

He began to graze his fingers over Steve's thigh, adding pressure to his touch, making Steve go crazy. Steve sported serious wood in his pants and he was afraid Danny was seconds away from detecting his bulge.

"You didn't call me Jersey when you left," Danny whispered, trailing off again, kneading Steve's muscles with his strong hands, slow but steady, and with a mind-numbing intensity.

Steve wasn't prepared in the least for Danny's next move although he wished for it with his whole heart.

Danny scooted forward, turned in his sitting position and hooked his leg over one of Steve's thigh, pinning him down. He was facing Steve full-on and he looped his hand around Steve's neck, circling his thumb on the spot, burning Steve's skin with his touch. Danny made him look right in the eye.

"You're a bright light, Steve and I don't know if I'm strong enough to stand it. I don't deserve you, " Danny whispered, leaning in his lips inches away from Steve's face.

"Danny," Steve mouthed low as Danny's name escaped his lips like a soft moan.

Danny's thumb kept caressing the skin of Steve's throat. Steve watched Danny's handsome face, his sparkling, dark eyes. His skin was golden and his lashes were blond and long. Steve dropped his eyes to Danny's parted lips.

"I know, I'm just queueing up with all the others, Steve. You're the famous, sexy quarterback from our football team."

Danny's other hand hugged his jaw, gently and with care. Silent tremors raced through Steve's body. Danny's voice was barely a whisper.

"But I want you so much." Danny's thumb traced Steve's lower lip, making him open his mouth a bit. "I want to kiss you, Steve. Will you let me kiss you? Even if I'm a guy? Huh?" 

Steve whimpered, unable to dominate his enormous want for Danny. He gasped and stared in Danny's face. Danny's pupils were blown, and a blazing desire had darkened his bright-blue irises into a stormy grey.

Danny leaned in and kissed him tenderly. He moved his lips softly against Steve's mouth before he pulled back again. Steve nearly wept, unable to pull himself together. He almost chased Danny lips to make him kiss more. His abs were a flat, steely plate, tensed up and hard.

Danny cradled his face, moving his hands into his hair. "You have to stop growing your stupid baby beard, Steve. Because if you get any more handsome, I'm gonna have to fuck you." Danny all but moaned his words. His breath ghosted over Steve's lips before he pressed forward and kissed him again.

Steve groaned into Danny's kiss, so eager to feel his soft, plush lips meeting his mouth. His mind spiraled off into space after he heard Danny's words. If Danny only knew that he would want that so much. Steve held on to Danny's biceps before his hands skidded down to land on Danny's hips, fisting his jeans.

Danny's tongue licked carefully over the seam of Steve's lips. He shyly parted his mouth to let Danny lick over the sensitive inside, tracing the soft skin with care. Danny waited gingerly before Steve's tongue hesitantly darted forward.

This seductive, all-consuming touch eliciting a deep moan from Danny's throat.

The sound echoed in Steve's ear, encouraging him to lose his grip on Danny's jeans. He skidded his palms up to caress Danny's bare back.

Their kiss deepened, and Steve opened his mouth to let Danny's tongue dance lazily against his. His hands were everywhere, touching every inch he could reach on Danny's body. A sudden frenzy took hold of him as his fingertips repeatedly grazed over Danny's pecs, feeling every twitch of his muscles beneath his hands. Danny groaned into Steve's mouth, making him roll his hips. The softness of Danny's kiss raised Steve's pulse like nothing had done before.

When they finally separated to breathe, Steve ran his tongue over his wet lips, struggling not to push Danny onto his back to get lost in another, breathtaking kiss. "No one is queueing up, Danny. No one I'm interested in." He almost panted.

Danny looked wrecked and Steve grew worried.

"You didn't punch me in the mouth." Danny's hands were still in Steve's hair, sliding down to his neck. He sounded surprised.

Steve blinked in confusion and wrapped his hands around Danny's wrists to keep him exactly there.

"Why would I punch you, Danny? I mean, why? I, uhm, will you kiss me again?" Steve knew his face was an open book and he heard the begging tone in his voice.

"Do you want me to?" Danny asked, grazing with his thumbs over Steve's cheeks. His blue eyes studying him with breathtaking accuracy.

"Yes," Steve's stomach twisted in knots. His heart galloped in his chest, "and, uhm, and the rest, too, what you said because of the hair on my face, the baby beard stuff." The heat crept up Steve's chest, covered his throat, and reddened his cheeks.

Steve closed his eyes in shame. 

"You want me to fuck you?" Danny's voice broke and Steve heard him swallow several times before Danny's hands landed on his shoulders and squeezed his muscles hard.

Steve nodded, looking everywhere but at Danny.

"What makes you so nervous, Steve? Huh? You sound like a virgin who's afraid of her wedding night not even able to say it out loud: 'fuck me, Danny'. I'm sure you have quite an impressive past, rolling between the sheets, considering your looks and being the star quarterback. I didn't expect you to be the shy type." Danny breathed a surprised laugh and smiled.

Steve's eyes shot up and he saw how Danny wiggled his eyebrows. Steve felt panicky and his heart was in his mouth. He knew he wasn't ready to talk about fucking. Steve made attempts to squirm out of Danny's grasp.

"Hey, Steve. What's wrong? What did I say? Hey, why…? " Danny stopped in the middle of his sentence. 

Steve only heard Danny's harsh breathing. He thought it couldn't get any worse.

Steve was so embarrassed and now he just made a complete fool out of himself. Danny's grip was iron and Steve couldn't hop from the hay bale to get some much-needed distance. He couldn't wind his shoulders out of Danny's steely grip.

Steve's chest seized up. He wouldn't bear Danny's facial expression when it dawned on him that the star quarterback was an inexperienced virgin, a lame duck between the sheets. Steve turned his head away, trying to hide his pathetic flushed face.

"Let go of me, Danny, and forget what I've said. And just because I'm a quarterback doesn't mean I fuck my brains out every other night." Steve tried to unlock Danny's hands on his shoulders where he still held on to him.

Steve humiliated himself enough by just asking shit. Why couldn't he keep his goddamn mouth shut? He didn't feel anger; Steve felt a mild panic pressing down on his rib cage.

He knew Danny was strong, but Steve was still taken aback when Danny's powerful arms wound around his torso to pull him into a twisted hug, pressing his bare chest to Steve's back. Danny held onto him until Steve didn't try to wiggle his way out anymore. Danny stayed silent and Steve felt his lips brush against his neck. The soft, comforting kisses didn't stop. Steve clenched his teeth hard and hung his head.

Danny didn't stop kissing his neck. His lips traveled down his shoulders until Steve was completely relaxed, just giving in. Steve's exhale was shaky and he dared to lean back, into Danny's embrace, into his strong, topless chest.

"C'mere, Steve," Danny whispered. He pressed his lips against his throat and loosened his tight hug.

Danny made Steve shuffle back on the hay bale before he took his face between his hands with painful tenderness. Danny gave him all the time in the world. Steve finally turned his head and lifted his eyes to look at him.

Danny's face showed a mix of utter lust and a gentleness that made Steve's heart ache.

"We'll take it slow, Steve, real slow. Don't worry a bit. I've got you." And then Danny kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirley isn't made up. She's real and very much alive. I used her as a role model to create Shirley. I only changed the color of her fur and her name. Her behaving, the way she's excited with joy, biting and licking and growling is the way she behaves. She's full of love and she's the cutest dog ever. I love her with all my heart.
> 
> I'm managing a stable with five horses as a hobby. The stable work and the daily chores I describe in this chapter are all first-hand experiences. That's the way we do stable work.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for sticking with me and the boys although the last chapter was quite rough. And I want to emphasize again how much your awesome, outstanding comments spur me on to update fast. I love all the Kudos and all the readers who join me on this wild ride. Your joy and the way you let me know how you brim over with enthusiasm for my story blows my mind. You're are all fantastic and you rock my world over and over again. I love you, guys! Mahalo for your incredible support!


	11. Chapter 11

Steve's heart raced in his chest.

The kiss was achingly chaste. Danny pressed his soft lips to his mouth, holding still as if he wanted Steve to find his own way. Their legs were entangled. Danny had thrown both his legs over Steve's, straddling the hay bale and made it impossible for Steve to move.

Steve's hands wandered over Danny's sticky, yet so soft skin. His fingers were spread wide at either side of Danny's torso. His thumbs stroked the soft swell of Danny's pecs with an achingly slow motion. This intimacy made him pull back some inches, interrupting the sweet kiss.

His senses went into overdrive. Steve could smell Danny's sun-heated skin and the slightly musky scent of his male sweat. He wanted to chase that smell with his tongue. Steve even got to breathe in a whiff of Danny's shampoo or hair products while they kissed. And, _god_ , the skin of Danny's face smelled like adventure and wind, like promises of all sorts. And Danny's tongue was so soft. Steve tried to even his breathing. The heat of his lust was like a drug in his system.

Steve's hands traveled from Danny's chest down to his hips before he let them fall back between the open vee of his thighs. Steve felt so exposed and nervous. He still couldn't deal well with a certain pressure that he should know how to get from step number one to step number two.

Steve squinted his eyes, feeling terribly unsure of what to do. 

Danny's hands found the way around Steve's head, cupping the back of his neck and carding his fingers through his sweat-damp hair. Danny gently bent Steve's head back. "Look at me, Steve," He coaxed softly.

Steve hesitated a long moment before he folded his arms, holding still and letting Danny hug his neck.

"This is so awkward. I mean – " Steve stopped and sighed, shooting a look at Danny. "I'm a virgin, Danny." His smile was forced. "It, uhm, it was somehow never the right time."

Steve tried to scoot further away but Danny's gentle grasp held him close. Steve sucked his lower lip between his teeth. His eyes flitted over Danny's face, too nervous to really dart him a steady look.

"That sounded pathetic, even stupid. I guess all the guys in our group did it already. I'm too dense." Steve huffed and wound his arms tighter around his chest. Beads of sweat trickled down between his tensed-up pecs.

Danny's quietness stirred new nervousness to life. He played with the short hair at the nape of Steve's neck.

Steve's eyes raked over Danny's brawny shoulders and further down over his stiff, puckered nipples. Danny's chest was hairless. His upper body was modeled by firm muscles and a softly glowing, golden sun-tanned skin. Steve's lips twitched with the longing to kiss every inch of Danny's skin.

Danny reached for his hands. "Why do you try to move away? Come on, stop that. It's me, Steve." Danny played with his fingers, clasping their hands together, interlacing their fingers. "It's no big deal if it makes you feel better. I think it's…it's super cute." Danny looked up and cocked his head, waiting until Steve met his gaze. "Was this your first kiss?"

"Nah, I mean, I kissed girls, a few. Okay, two girls to be honest. The second one was Cath last night." Steve hugged Danny's fingers, pressing down a bit. He felt the strength in Danny's hand. He knew what a grip his hand could provide on a football. But Steve still avoided looking into Danny's eyes.

It took him some courage to admit what he hoped wouldn't daunt Danny. "I never kissed a guy before." Steve's words sounded breathy and flustered. "Don't you want to run for the hills?" He hoped to sound teasingly.

Steve knew sarcasm was his only defense. He felt terribly insecure. He'd thought he would be ready to kiss Danny, maybe even being the one who was going to initiate the kiss. With a jerky move, he tore his hand from Danny's grip and get away from under Danny's legs.

Danny reached over and hooked his fingers into Steve's waistband, holding him back. Danny tugged at his jeans, forcing him to scoot closer again. "Where the hell do you think you're going? Huh? Nope, not again, Steve. Sit, stay, and please look at me." 

Steve tilted his head back, buried both his hands in his hair, and exhaled with an exaggerated breath before he let his arms slump back into his lap.

He groaned, hoping to cover his discomfort. "I should have told you earlier, maybe. I don't know. You're my first, okay? I'm sorry, Danny. It – it doesn't have to mean anything. I totally get it if you don't want to, uhm, go on. I mean, quarterback and virgin don't match, right? It's downright ridiculous and I just wanted to – "

There was a beat of silence. Steve's fingers played with the fabric of his jeans.

"I, uhm, I really wanted to kiss you, Danny, but guess what? I'm freaking out, and I'm already a mess because I obviously don't know what to do." Steve thinned his lips and poked his jeans distractedly. "With every other guy, you would already be rolling in the hay – naked, so I guess – "

Steve's words were cut off mid-sentence because Danny surged forward to kiss him again. Danny's lips were demanding in the way he captured his mouth. Steve couldn't control his throaty moan when Danny pushed his tongue between his lips, forcing his way in.

Steve grabbed Danny's face between his hands and gave in, deepening his kiss, gasping softly into Danny's mouth. He rubbed his thumbs over Danny's cheekbones. But Steve didn't dare to card his hands through his hair. He knew Danny didn't appreciate it at all, and Steve didn't want to ruin this precious moment.

Danny's hands skidded over Steve's shoulders and further down over his chest before the back of his hands lay flat against Steve's abs, rubbing tentative circles at either side of his belly button. Steve sighed, leaning into his touch. His stomach tensed under Danny's seductive ministration. 

Steve's breath was intermittent when he broke the kiss. He opened his eyes, unable to control the moan when Danny's tongue glided leisurely over his bottom lip.

"Your kisses are a true killer. Just so you know." Danny whispered low, pulling back a little, looking heated and flushed.

"Yeah? It wasn't that bad?" Steve pressed a firm peck to Danny's lips just because he could. "Better than Kawika?" He whispered and kissed him again. Oh god, Danny's lips were so soft, so wet.

Steve stared into Danny's face with his blood rushing in his ears.

"You're such an idiot. And yes, way better." Danny was still touching his abs with his knuckles, kissing him back. "And I meant what I said, Steve. I don't care if you've never had sex before." Danny expressed huskily. He cleared his throat. "In fact, it means a lot if I'm the one who's gonna pop your cherry." He finally lifted his head and Steve stopped breathing.

"I, uhm – " Steve swallowed, feeling how Danny's hands slid down to hug his thighs where they met his pelvis, moving higher up with every intake of breath.

Steve's hard cock strained against the zipper of his jeans. Danny rubbed his thumbs on the spot, right next to his bulge. Steve closed his eyes, rocking unintentionally his hips to meet Danny's touch. 

"Maybe with should go back to work? Because, I don't want – ah, fuck, Danny," Steve words tumbled hushed from his half-open mouth. The tightened fabric created a sweet pressure on his hard prick. 

Shirley chose that moment to start whimpering, staring at Steve with her big dog eyes, looking unsure of why Steve's voice changed that much.

"We scared your baby girl." Danny grinned but kept his hands secured on Steve's hips.

"Shirley-girl, everything's fine. S'all good. Don't worry." Steve patted on the empty spot right behind his back. "Come on, hop on, join us."

The dog leaped up in one graceful move and pressed its body against Steve's back, sniffing at his ear. "There you go, good girl." Steve reached over his shoulder to scratch behind Shirley's ears. He bent his head to cuddle her, assuring her that everything was fine.

She got excited and licked his salty skin. Danny leaned over to pat her, crowding Steve with his upper body, rubbing skin on skin, his legs pressed down on Steve's thighs. Danny's left hand firmly rested on Steve's shoulder, while he sweet-talked to Shirley.

"Hey girl, should we go back to work, huh? Would you like that? Some action instead of watching us kiss?" Danny chuckled, and Steve could have pulled Danny into his lap with one determined move. 

"Don't tempt me, Jersey. I know what you're doing." Steve whispered into Danny's ear, pressing his lips against Danny's exposed throat. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive skin and smiled when Danny hissed, leaning into his parted lips.

"You have some wicked moves up your sleeves, stable boy." Danny kissed Steve's ear all the while his hand was buried in Shirley's fur.

"You asked for it." Steve murmured thickly.

"You bet." Danny crawled even closer into Steve's lap.

Shirley grew excited about being the focus of Danny's attention. She wanted to play and jumped up, placing her paws on Steve's shoulders. She panted with an open muzzle and her tongue out. Steve leaned forward and pressed his face into Danny's sturdy chest. His breath hitched and his hand traveled higher up Danny's strong thigh, dangerously close to his ass.

Danny adjusted his stance and cooed calming words for Shirley. But he also turned Steve into an aroused mess when dropped his hand and blindly groped Steve's hard cock through his jeans, palming his bulge. Steve rolled his hips up into Danny's hand, unable to hold back, filled with mind-numbing want.

"Jersey, holy shit, you can't – can't do that," he saw stars, closing his eyes shut. "Danny, Danny," Steve chanted in a hot whisper, pressing his lips to Danny's skin.

"It's called foreplay, and you drive me fucking crazy with the way you moan." Danny nuzzled Steve's head before he crawled back and hopped down from the hay bale. "C'mon, Shirley. We still have a lot of work to do." Danny watched Steve with a lopsided grin, while a happy Shirley danced around his feet.

Steve was practically shaking from all the desire gathered between his legs. He needed a moment before he could think straight.

Danny adjusted his hard-on in his pants. He made sure he stared at Steve. "I'm so hard for you," he whispered with a devilish look.

Steve licked his lips and wiped over his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes were trained on Danny's crotch before they crawled over his bare chest where his gaze caught sight of Danny's flat nipples. He wanted to suck at those nubs. He needed to hear Danny's throaty moans. Steve wanted to see how his face changed when his tongue tasted his sensitive skin.

"We have to go, Danny. I'll turn into an embarrassing mess if I keep standing here. I'm, oh fuck, you're so hot." Steve's voice sounded strange in his own ears.

Danny flashed him a knowing smile and turned on his heel, calling for Shirley to follow him. Making out with Danny stirred a violent, wild lust to life and it hit Steve like a damn _train_. On wobbly legs, he hastily caught up with Danny. They almost ran into Danielle who was coming around the corner of the stable, carrying a box.

"Hi boys! Here you are! I was calling for you. You've already finished the stables?" Danielle blew a strand of hair out of her face and gifted both with a lovely smile.

Steve sent a prayer to heaven, hoping she wouldn't notice that his brain was hanging between his legs. For the last ten minutes, he hadn't thought about horses at all.

Steve cleared his throat. "Yes, all the stables are done. The water buckets are full, and the mash for each horse is prepared and ready. We've taken a break and now we're about to go to get the horses." Steve knew his cheeks reddened.

He was dizzy at the thought of what would've happened if Danielle had caught them making out.

"Wow, that's great! You're doing okay, Danny?" She handed Steve the box. "The grooming set for both horses. You only need to take care of the two mares. That's what I've wanted to tell you. Stephanie and Mike will come later to go for a ride with Bailando and Amaretto."

"Oh, okay. Then we'll take care of Goya and Moonlight. Would it be okay if we head out for a walk to the beach?" Steve grabbed the grooming box.

"Of course, do that. That's a wonderful idea. Make sure you change into swim shorts. You'll get wet if you take a bath with the two girls." Danielle turned to get Danny's attention. "Do you have experience with horses, or is this your first time around these big, wonderful creatures?"

Danielle was a skinny and wiry elderly woman. She was, among other things, one of the founders of the Horse Rescue. She was always dressed like a cowgirl: blue jeans, worn leather boots, a leather belt with a silver buckle and a plaid cotton shirt. Her straw hat was shaped like the Stetson cowboy hats. Her skin had the color of dark chocolate. She was from the mainland, but she'd lived already for several years in Hawaii. She had an impressive aura and her wealth of knowledge about horses was enormous.

Danny stood tall to answer her question with honesty. "It's my first time around horses. I want to help Steve with all the workload because he helps me out with homework. Is it a problem if I'm a rookie? I'm sorry if I should have said something." Danny apologized. His genuine smile warmed Steve's heart.

"No, no problem at all. There's always a first time. I've told Steve he could bring along whomever he wants. We're always in need of people who like to lend a hand with all the work piling up around here. Thank you for coming. I'm happy to finally meet one of Steve's friends."

Steve knew Danielle's uncomplicated manner made it easy for Danny to feel like a member of the team.

"Thanks, that's great to know but don't tell me I'm the first person Steve has brought along. Am I?" Danny asked curiously.

"Yes, in fact, you are. I've always thought Steve needed a timeout from his life as a student. He loves to go for a ride all by himself. It was always he, the horses, and of course Shirley which follows him everywhere." Danielle smiled understandingly with her hands on her hips. "If you're still hungry, guys, there's always more food on the table in the recreation and break room. Okay? I'll leave you to it. You know where to find all the needed material, Steve?" She asked Steve, turning toward him not waiting for his answer. "And if you feel up to it, enjoy a bareback ride along the beach. Just make sure you don't do much more than walk them, Steve. Danny wouldn't be able to stay on the horse. Put a neck strap around Moonlight's neck so Danny has something to hold on to. You'll be fine. Have fun, guys." 

Danielle shortly squeezed Steve's shoulder, patted on Shirley, and left the boys, walking off fast.

Danny looked after Danielle. Steve watched her walking around the stable until she was out of earshot. Danny slowly turned to face Steve. He quirked an eyebrow in a seductive manner. "Did she just say to take a 'bareback ride'?" 

Steve laughed, kicking with the tip of his shoe at the dust on the ground. He ducked his head and rubbed with one hand over his neck. He fantasized being connected in this special way with Danny's body, and for a split second, he clenched his asshole on reflex. He breathed out. "No dirty talk around animals, Daniel." He grinned bashfully.

Danny stepped extremely close. Both were still topless. Heat spread hot and fast through Steve's body. His nerve endings tingled everywhere. He could have stepped aside but he wanted to kiss Danny again. He waited with a tight throat.

"Hmm, _Daniel_. The way you taste my name on your tongue sounds like dirty talk to me." Steve rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. "Don't worry, I'll behave." Danny ran his hands up and down Steve's flanks, making him shudder. "I can't get rid of my wood because you have this hue of red on your cheeks, looking as flushed as the sweetest virgin. Did you just imagine me riding you bareback?"

Danny's hand wandered up, pressing his hot palms to Steve's pecs. With his thumb, he rubbed over Steve's nipple making him almost want to go down on his knees. He couldn't answer. Steve's rock-hard cock pulsed in his pants. Danny dug his fingers into his muscles. Steve's met Danny's eyes, which were dark with something Steve never had witnessed until now.

"Your reaction is such a turn on, my handsome quarterback." Danny cooed into Steve's ear while he lazily rubbed over Steve's puckered nipples. Danny deprived him of any saintly thought. 

Steve had every intention of kissing Danny again, but instead, he looped both his arms around him and pulled him flush against his body. He pressed his face in the soft curve of Danny's neck. A sudden longing rippled through his soul, tightening his chest. Danny stood still, hugging him back with equal vehemence.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" Danny's tensed voice made Steve turn his head, nuzzling at Danny's cheek. "Steve? You okay? Hey, I was just joking, okay? I wasn't making fun of you." Danny's arms were solidly wrapped around Steve's upper body. Their sweat mingled where Steve had tucked Danny to his front.

"I'm fine. Don't stop your teasing." Steve's mouth sought for Danny's lips to seal them with a soft kiss. "Let's get the horses. Do you feel ready to groom your first horse?" He reached for Danny's hand, gladly changing the focus to something completely different. 

"I don't know. Horses are huge and kind of scary. I only saw pictures of them in books and magazines." Danny answered honestly, following Steve. 

"I'll protect you." Steve turned and walked backward, pulling Danny along, smiling.

Steve had enough experience with horses. It would provide him some time to breathe deeply. He felt giddy. His anticipation to spend alone-time with Danny turned his stomach in a hot knot. Danny's flirting was a force that still steamrolled him, leaving him kind of messy and with an aching want in his chest.

"Come on, Shirley, the fun starts." Steve threw a stick for her. He laughed when she took off like a whirlwind, chasing the prey.

On their way to get the halters and the ropes, neither of them said a word. Shirley ran back and forth, carrying her stick, bouncing with joy. Danny held on to his hand, and the obvious commitment to what was happening between them floored Steve's heart. Their fingers interlaced with ease, and again Steve was overwhelmed by the way Danny made him feel safe, transforming this simple gesture into a meaningful confession that Danny was right there beside him, guiding him, holding him.

Steve opened the gate to the pasture. Danny waited with Shirley, watching him how he called for Moonlight and Goya. It was a sunny, hot day. The air shimmered over the grass and the sound of nature surrounded him. The salty scent from the ocean filled the air and the strong, familiar smell of horses grounded him.

Steve whistled once, twice, and waited with the halters in his hand. He shielded his eyes against the bright sunlight and watched the two mares trudging unhurriedly towards him, snorting and relaxed, telling Steve they scented him. Moonlight was a brown horse with a blaze covering her forehead. Goya was a sorrel horse with a tiny blaze formed as a star right between her eyes.

Horses were divine creatures for Steve. They united strength and grace, combined with such a brilliant sensitiveness that took his breath away. They all had a gentle nature paired with individual characteristics. Steve had to learn to interpret their body language in the right way to get along. He felt safe around them. His soul was always shining bright the moment he touched them. Two different worlds merged with an unnamed gracefulness. It pulled him under, keeping him in a space of utter beauty and awe.

Steve waited until both horses stopped right in front of him. He rubbed their foreheads, scratched their bobs, and caressed their soft nostrils while he talked in a calming voice. Both mares nibbled at his skin, prodding him with their heads, and with practiced movements, he put on both halters and clicked the rope into the metal ring. Moonlight and Goya followed him with relaxed strides, snorting several times.

Danny opened the gate to let them through. Shirley was used to being around horses, but she greeted Steve as if he was back from a long trip. She barked and jumped around Steve, licking his hands. "Hey girl, I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere." Steve waited until Danny had closed the gate again.

"Wow! They're kind of…big, Steve." Danny maintained a safe distance, making Steve chuckle.

"Okay, Danny. Let's get you used to horses right away. Here, take Moonlight's rope. She's a gentle soul. She's perfect for a beginner. Hold the rope loosely in your fist, as if you'd hold a baby bird. It's your connection to the horse and pressure always creates counter pressure. Just breathe, don't think, and walk normally. She'll follow you." Steve watched how Danny hesitantly took the rope from him. "You will do great, Jersey." He said with a playful twinkle.

"As I said, I trust you, Steve," Danny inhaled once and signaled Steve to lead the way.

 

"Okay, what exactly do you want me to do?" Danny held a curry comb in one hand, looking wide-eyed at Steve.

"Here, I'll show you. First: step closer, touch the horse. Give me that comb. Use only your hands. Horses need to feel you. Don't be too hesitant. Your touch has to be firm, steady, and constant. If you groom a horse, keep contact all the time, so they know where you are. It comforts them, and it makes your work way easier around them." Steve threw the item in the nearby box and lined up right behind Danny. "Touch her; look, she likes you."

Steve made sure Danny felt secure. He showed him how to stroke Moonlight, just to feel her by doing nothing but caressing her body with his hand. Danny leaned back, and Steve wrapped one arm around Danny's waist without thinking, holding him close. It was an extremely sensual moment in the way Danny searched for Steve's closeness. Danny's concentration was directed towards the mare. She stood calmly, relaxing her head, ears slightly moving to follow the sound of Steve's whisper and Danny's hands on her body.

"How do you feel?" Steve's fingers were splayed over Danny's abs, holding him in his arm. Each twitch of his muscles sent rays of emotions through Steve's body. The feeling of Danny's bare skin pressed against his own bare chest sent heat waves through Steve's cock. The union of both worlds, being with horses and experiencing his first amorous adventure, was infatuating. Steve's lips hovered next to Danny's head; his breath faintly moved a wisp of his hair.

"It's, uhm, impressive. It's, ah, a bit intense, maybe? I don't know," Danny stopped and sagged against Steve's chest while his hands rested on Moonlight. "I could stand here all day. I like how you're holding me." Danny whispered, tilting his head, searching for Steve's touch.

"You don't mind if I kiss your hair?" Steve pressed his mouth to Danny's head, voice tender. 

"Nah – I like it." Danny murmured.

His hand skimmed over Danny's skin, caressing with a tempting slowness. "Here's what we're doing." He ran his lips over Danny's head, fingers playing with soft skin. "You keep stroking both horses, get used to them, and if you need a break, take Shirley with you and wait for me outside. She's such a great girl, patiently waiting until we're finished to go for a walk." Steve's fingertips draw lazy, tiny circles on Danny's bare chest, not touching his nipple, just holding his muscle in his hand.

Danny's breath rhythm changed.

"Hmmm," Danny hummed his answer, not moving an inch away from Steve's touch. "'kay."

"C'mon, Jersey. Let's spend a nice afternoon at the beach. After that," He trailed off. Steve confirmed his intentions with a sudden, determined squeeze to Danny's pecs.

The fact that they were topless added an extra sexiness to all the rest what was set loose between them. Danny instantly arched into Steve's embrace, pushing his chest into Steve's grip. Steve pressed a final kiss into Danny's hair and reluctantly let him go.

It took Steve half an hour to prepare both horses. He groomed them thoroughly and cleaned all their hooves with a hoof-pick. He used a rope halter, knotting the leading rope to the halter. He met Danny and Shirley outside where they were relaxing in the shadow. Danny changed his clothes and wore his shorts and his dirty, white shirt, blinking with a crooked smile at Steve.

Steve was still wearing his jeans and still no shirt.

"You're ready?" Steve asked.

"Always," Danny jumped to his feet and walked up to Steve. "What's your plan?" 

"Lead a horse. Moonlight is yours for today. Don't tense up, just breathe evenly the way I've told you. I'll always keep an eye on you. The rest will come naturally." Steve showed him how to hold the rope correctly, so he couldn't get hurt in case Moonlight made a sudden plunge forward.

"Alright. This doesn't sound that difficult. What makes you think the rest comes naturally?" Danny followed him through the gate, leading a relaxed Moonlight.

"Because of the way you deal with me?" Steve smiled restrained.

Danny shot him a look. He didn't respond, but his eyes expressed a bunch of emotions.

The walk to the beach took about half an hour. Danny did a great job following Steve's instructions and leading the horse. Steve could tell the mare felt safe. Goya, on the other hand, was a bit skittish with sudden noises. She loved the ocean. The closer they got to the beach; the more agitated Goya behaved. She pranced every now and then, showing her restlessness. Steve could control her with ease, shushing her with his voice or with a soft jerk to the rope. 

The shallow waves sloshed gently around their feet, lapping at the shore. Shirley was already in the water, yelping loud, expressing her joy. She ran in and out, digging deep holes in the sand only to jump right back into the water. This part of the beach wasn't used by tourists. It was a long, lean sandbank, scattered with several big, black rocks. Goya snorted nervously and shook her head, pulling at the rope. 

"Steve? Why does she do that? Is she okay?" Danny watched the horse with growing unease. 

"She wants to run. We normally gallop our rounds before we take a bath." The rope was taut. Steve felt every pull of her head and responded by holding her back without too much restriction.

"You gallop without a saddle, here at the beach?" Danny watched him with awe.

Steve laughed out loud. "Yes, Jersey, that's why it's called bareback riding, huh?" He snickered about Danny's expression.

"You're a total jerk." Danny smiled goofily.

"Do you mind if I run some rounds?" Steve asked.

"Of course not." Danny eyed a nervous Goya.

"She won't calm down without some racing. Why don't you go and sit over there on that rock? Please, hold on to Shirley. She can't come with me. It'll be too fast for her. This time, I'll let the horses run as fast as they want." Steve gestured to the group of rocks some yards away.

"I can't wait to see you riding," Danny grinned. "Bareback – " 

"Shut up and hand me Moonlight. She wants to run, too. You wouldn't be able to hold her back anyway." Steve untied the rope from Moonlight's halter. "She'll follow us." He handed Danny the cord. "Can you lend me a hand to mount Goya?"

He could tell Danny was nervous around the excited mare. Steve created an easy rein from the long rope, fixing the other end at the rope halter. Danny laced his fingers to give Steve a brace for his foot. With a single pull, holding on to the mane, and Danny's push of his strong arms, Steve mounted Goya. The mare grew even more aggravated the moment Steve sat on her back.

"Step away, Danny, and make sure to hold on to Shirley! Goya will thunder off any moment!" Steve shouted, following every move of his excited mare with his whole body, firmly glued to her back while she pranced with withheld power. Steve's body was flooded with adrenaline and excessive joy whenever he knew he was going to feel the unleashed force of a horse.

Danny called for Shirley and Steve made sure he pulled her gently back, into a safe distance.

Steve waved shortly with his hand before he pressed his heels to Goya's flanks, giving her the sign that he was ready. His mare took off like a rocket, racing immediately along the deserted beach. Moonlight galloped at his side, following them out of instinct. 

Every time Steve enjoyed the movements of these divine, powerful creatures, he thanked Danielle who had taught him how to ride. It was a question of balance and a secure position in the saddle. Bareback riding was way more difficult. Steve needed to search for the flawless mix of balance and the right amount of tension in the correct muscles. He only fell off once, hitting the ground like a rock. It fucking hurt for three days. He practiced until the galloping horse merged with the movements of his body becoming one, graceful motion.

The hooves pounded the wet sand, thundering along the beach. Water splashed around Steve's legs, soaking his sneakers. The heady feeling drugged him every single time. The wind rushed through his hair; Goya's mane flapped in the rhythm of her gallop and Steve sensed the power of her muscles with his legs.

Nothing mattered but that special moment. Goya was as fast as the wind. Both horses knew the route at the beach. Steve slowed her into a trot when they rounded the big rock to race back in the same wicked, fast pace. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Danny with Shirley watching him. He heard her barking and smiled. The knowledge that Danny sat there, sharing these unique, blessed moments with him and his animals made his throat constrict.

Steve let the horses run three laps before he slowed them down until he rode in at a walk. He was out of breath, enjoying his racing heart and the beatitude rushing through his veins. He stopped in front of the rock where Danny and Shirley waited for him.

Danny hopped down and walked up to him. He slid from Goya's back and unknotted the rope again. Steve greeted Shirley, searching for Danny's eyes. His face expressed solemnity and he all but cupped Steve's face between his hands and kissed him fervently, taking Steve's breath away.

"Jesus, Steve." Danny sounded moved, his words a bit shaky. "That was _awesome_. You looked brilliant, hot, _sexy as fuck_ , like a cowboy in a freaking movie. I, _damn_ – " Danny captured Steve's lips in another heated kiss, licking between his lips. His hands were up in his hair, tugging with intent, shoving his tongue deep into Steve's mouth. 

Steve's heart pounded hard in his chest and he had to pull back, completely out of air. Danny pressed their foreheads together, kissing the skin under his lips. "You're so many kinds of awesome, Steve. Fuck, that was an otherworldly experience." Danny paused a moment before he added "Do you think you could teach me how to ride, too? I just wished to be right there with you, by your side, doing the same stunt you just pulled." Danny locked eyes with him.

Steve knew he was falling hard for Danny; to see the joy and utter yearning in Danny's eyes undid him on the spot. He tumbled headlong into his free-flying emotions. He was convinced that if his heart could beat even harder, it might crack his ribcage in half.

His lips answered Danny his question. Their kiss was messy and wet, too much lust mixed between their parted lips. Steve loved the texture of Danny's tongue against his own, the velvety wetness and the fullness of his mouth when Danny shoved it deep down his throat, tasting him in this demanding way. Steve held on to the ropes as Danny disheveled his hair with both hands, sucking at his tongue, telling him how much he wanted to be part of his world.

Steve withdrew slowly, tenderly, and kissed Danny several times chastely on his lips after they'd fucked each other's mouth. Both were panting, pupils black and raw.

"I'll teach you how to ride a horse up to the moment where you'll be able to ride bareback by my side, Jersey." Steve told Danny with a thick voice.

"Fucking awesome, Steve. Yes, please, yes to everything you just said." Danny caressed Moonlight's forehead. "I want exactly that." His eyes found their way back to Steve. "What now, cowboy?"

"Now, we head for the ocean. Let's see how far they want to wade in. Shirley loves to swim and these ladies just like to splash around, standing on the spot. Here, take Moonlight. You'll ride back, just walking pace, but you'll sit on her back on our way home."

" _Yes_!" Danny fist bumped the air and grinned happily. He didn't wait for Steve. He turned and led his mare into the water.

Steve needed a moment.

He struggled, sorting out the love which welled up in his core. He watched Danny walking into the water followed by a careful mare. At some point, the horse froze and didn't move an inch. Steve heard Danny calling. Shirley was already dripping wet again, happily jumping between the shallow waves.

Steve shortly pressed his face into Goya's sweaty fur, his hands in her mane. Steve knew that he was in love with Danny. His heart ached, hardly coping with the intensity. He inhaled and followed the others into the water.

They didn't do more than stand in thigh-deep water, letting the rhythm of the shallow waves rock them while the two mares stood there cooling down.

Steve let Danny crawl onto one of the big rocks before he moved Moonlight into a perfect position for Danny to mount her with ease. He knew exactly how it felt to sit for the first time on a horse.

First, it felt warm and soft. It was special to straddle their back being so close to such beauty. Danny attentively listened to Steve's simple but important instructions. The loose rope around the horse's neck made it easier for Danny to find his balance. The walk back home was filled with easy chatting and mutual, pleasant silence. All five of them were equally tired of all the impressive events and all the work.

Danny's eyes sparkled when he dismounted Moonlight. Danielle came checking up on them, listening to Danny's first impressions with a knowing smile all over her face. They showered the horses, washing off the salt water before they led them to their stables where feeding time was in full swing.

Steve made sure to clean Shirley's fur thoroughly from sand and salt. He kept a special box with treats at her place, and he made sure she got her evening portion. After such an intense day, she was hungry, and he knew she would sleep peacefully. His heart was always heavy when the time to part was close. He made it quick, patted on her head, pressed a last kiss into her fur and just walked off, ignoring his tight throat.

Danny waited at the gate, sitting on the floor with all their luggage. He looked worn out. He was as dirty as Steve and smelled of sea and horse. They wore their dirty shirts again because they had forgotten to bring extra tees along.

"Time to call it a day. I'm starving. How are you holding up?" Steve reached for Danny's hand and pulled him up.

"Damn, I'm so fucking tired. Stable work is fucking hard. It's totally a different exhaustion compared to the tiredness after a football training. But it was a great day, Steve. Thanks for dragging me along." Danny slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Let's go home, I'm tired as hell too." Steve pushed the gate open.

Before they pulled their helmets over their heads Steve needed to get this one question off his chest. It bothered him the whole way on their walk home. "Danny, can I ask you something?" he paused for a moment.

"Yep, what's up, Steve?" Danny put his helmet back on the seat.

"I have this question." Steve played with the breaks of his bike, looking from under his lashes at Danny.

"Sure. Shoot." Danny waited with furrowed brows.

"Am I, uh, am I a trophy for you?" Steve sighed, thinking it was a total dumb question.

Danny walked over to him.

"A trophy? I don't get it. For what?" Danny tilted his hips against the bike, his concentration fully on him.

Steve stroked with the pads of his fingers butterfly-like over Danny's shoulders. He heaved another sigh, thinning his lips and blew the air through his nose. "A trophy for having sex with the quarterback of the football team?" Steve looked straight at Danny. He needed to see his reaction.

Danny's eyes went as big as saucers before he stepped up and circled Steve's waist with his arms. "Before I answer your question, tell me something. Why the hell are you asking me this…this shit?" Danny looked a bit shocked.

Steve tried to smile to take off the edge. Danny's hand rested like a solid weight at the small of his back. "It's a goal for almost all the girls to be the famous one who fucked the star quarterback. Lynn tried that for a long time, Amber never really tried, but lurked about for god knows how long, and all the others who cheered for me, wanted only a date with me for the possibility of getting laid."

Steve forced himself to lock eyes with Danny. He _needed_ to know.

"I want more, Danny." Steve's voice failed him. He cleared his throat. "I don't want to be another notch in your bedpost. So, therefore, my question. Am I a trophy for you?"

Danny held his gaze with deep serenity and graveness. He pulled Steve closer and tightened his arms around his body before he answered.

"No, Steve, you're not a trophy for me. There's so much more happening here. You never took someone to the shelter with you, but you chose me. This means a lot, Steve, and I don't have a bedpost with notches. I don't want to just fuck you, Steve. This here? This between us," Danny quickly drew his arm from behind Steve's back and gestured between them. "This is big, and it means something to me. It's _us_ now. And we'll fuck when the time is right. No need to rush. Got that?" Danny held him in a tight embrace, their noses almost touched because Danny pulled Steve even closer. "Got that?" He asked again in a low and calming voice.

"Yeah," Steve hated how his eyes stung. He nodded. "Thank you." He whispered.

"You're an idiot. Come here." Danny wrapped his arms solidly around him, pressing him flush against his chest.

"I hate to leave Shirley behind," Steve mumbled in Danny's shirt, pressing his face to his neck.

"We'll come back soon." Steve relaxed in Danny's arms, so moved and tired. Danny kissed his cheek, stroking over the soft curve of his ass. "Will you pick me up tomorrow morning with your bike?"

"I'm there at six o'clock, waiting for you," Steve answered quick like a shot.

"Six o'clock? That's fucking early! How so?" Danny lazily palmed Steve's ass, his voice astounded.

Steve pressed closer to Danny, letting his hands shyly wander down to Danny's taut globes. "Because of this – " He rolled his hips, grinding slowly down on Danny's crotch and was rewarded with a raspy breath. "I want…I want to make out with you without anybody around." Steve whispered. "I know a hidden place on the way to school." Steve moved his head and his lips found Danny's throat. "Do you want to get it on, Jersey?" Steve drew his lips over Danny's skin, kissing the point below his ear.

"Fuck yeah, damn, Steve – " Danny rasped, excited, and Steve jerked his hips the moment Danny grabbed both his cheeks with intent.

Steve thanked Danny by kissing him, putting all his feelings in it, swaying in Danny's arms when he lost himself in the way Danny explored his mouth with his tongue.

They parted, panting roughly. "Let's head home, Jersey. And I hate to wait till tomorrow, but there are too many people coming and going."

Danny's turned-on look matched Steve's mood. He shoved the helmet against Danny's abs to get him moving.

 

Danny slipped both his hands under Steve's shirt, exploring his abs for the first part of their ride. Steve drove carefully. First, because there was a lot more traffic, and second, because Danny pressed his hard-on against his ass, making sure he knew what he could expect from their early morning date tomorrow morning.

_Date?_ Was this a date? Steve was dating Danny, wasn't he? Was Danny his boyfriend now? Steve arched his back to press his ass firmly into Danny's bulge. The feel of Danny's hard cock and the 'boyfriend' thought made Steve's stomach lurch heavily, and for a split second, the rear wheel swerved dangerously. 

Danny pinched his thighs hard, moving away an inch, but his hands rested on Steve's thighs, hot and demanding. Steve's heart jackhammered in his chest. Tomorrow morning, he was going to touch Danny's dick for the first time and he almost keeled over with this mental image in his head.

Steve had hoped for one last dirty kiss full of tongue, but Danny was greeted by his uncle, who sat on the porch with a neighbor drinking wine. He waved shortly in their direction and Steve stopped his bike, not rolling all the way up the where the two adults were sitting.

"I'll introduce you another time, Steve. Okay? I'm not in the mood to chitchat with my uncle and one of his friends to get some information about flowers. Not when I'm sporting such a hard-on. Goddamn, Steve. Be on time, tomorrow." Danny licked his lips, staring with a lustful gaze at Steve. "I'll keep the helmet, okay?" Danny stood close.

Steve grabbed his arm. He folded his helmet visor back. "Are we dating? I mean, is this our first date? Tomorrow, you know?" Steve asked, voice controlled. He didn't want to draw any attention from Danny's uncle. His gaze lay on Danny's mouth. 

Danny looked dumbfounded. "What else are we doing? Wake up, man. You're not my fuck buddy. I just told you that. Of course, we're dating. Not the dating-dating la-la stuff that should lead the way to the real deal. I'll invite you for a milkshake afterward if you want." Danny licked his lips on purpose, his words hushed.

"So, I have a boyfriend now. I mean, can I call you my boyfriend? It's kind of important because I – " Steve stuttered. He took his helmet off.

Danny's face melted into a mask of pure emotions. "Yes, Steve, I'm your boyfriend and you're mine. It's us now, remember?" Danny's glance roamed over his face, telling him with his eyes what he needed to know. "I miss you already. See you tomorrow." Danny's fingers touched Steve's hand briefly.

"See you tomorrow, Jersey. Miss you, too." Steve grinned like the dork he was.

He couldn't remember a lot from the short ride home, much less from the dinner with his father, Mary, and Aunt Deb. He totally forgot to ask Mary how she was feeling. His father asked a lot of questions about Danny and their day at the shelter, and Aunt Deb had a hint of a smile around her mouth whenever he talked about Danny.

Later in bed, when he switched off the light Steve turned to the side, adjusting his pillow, hardly able to fall asleep. It was past eleven o'clock. Seven hours until he would meet Danny again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The knowledge about horses and how to ride them is again a first-hand experience. I believe in natural Horsemanship taught by great Horsemen like Tom Dorrance and Buck Brannaman.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Steve bounced his leg nervously. He clutched the seat of his bike the moment Danny sauntered over the lawn towards him. He took in the mind-blowing sight of Danny's masculine shoulders, the way his thighs tensed, walking in his self-confident way that killed Steve's fragile attitude, pretending to be the leader in this moment.

Danny's clothes were kind of his hallmarks: a plain, _tight-fitting_ , white shirt, tight blue jeans, rolled up pant legs and sneakers, no socks. His hair was still wet, combed back in a sleek, cool way. Steve's gaze was glued to Danny's body. The way he set eyes on him sparked Steve's lust. He shifted on the seat, white-knuckling the handlebar, unable to hold back the shivers chasing through his body.

An onslaught of tiny mental breakdowns kept Steve on his toes the moment he jumped out of bed this morning, not able to stay one second longer in a horizontal position. The prospect of what was going to happen before school made Steve's stomach lurch from side to side. It was impossible to swallow a single bite. He downed his coffee in one swallow, black and bitter, without tasting anything.

Steve brushed his teeth twice, testing his breath several times, and only stopped when he felt a bit lightheaded. He checked his looks in the mirror and winced at the sight of two tiny cuts from his pathetic attempt to shave off his meager beard. Danny didn't like it, and Steve couldn't have been fast enough to grab the razor to shave it off.

Steve wore no helmet. He didn't want to be shielded by the thick globe around his head. He needed the wind in his hair and every inch of Danny's body tucked against his back on their way to this secret spot, hidden between trees and dense scrub.

"No helmet?" Danny shouldered his backpack, casually pointing at Steve's face.

Steve shook his head, gagging on words while his mind almost collapsed under the meaningful question of how to greet Danny. It was a new day. Yesterday's trust and lightness were still frail, and Steve had forgotten to ask if Danny minded being kissed in public.

"Hi, by the way," Danny swiftly looked around, cast a quick look back to his house before he pressed his body to Steve's leg at the side of the bike, waiting, slightly bending his head, asking for permission. Danny's blue eyes fondly took him in.

Steve's pulse thudded everywhere but in his chest. He reached up, stretching his neck to close the gap and aligned his lips to Danny's mouth. His lips were dry but so soft, and kissing him so early in the morning made Steve almost slip from his bike.

"You okay?" Danny asked a little concerned as if he was unsure he did the right thing. 

"Yeah," Steve swallowed, "I'm okay. Hi, Jersey. You look good." He answered with a low voice.

"Thanks. And you – you got rid of the baby hair on your face." Danny's quick kiss to one of the cuts turned Steve into useless goo. "Now you're even more handsome," Danny whispered.

Steve smiled, blushing and tugged at Danny's shirt. "No sore muscles?" 

"A bit, but I don't care." Danny climbed behind Steve on the seat, straddling the bike.

He wrapped his arms solidly around Steve's waist, shoving his forearms under Steve's backpack which he'd mounted to his front. Danny scooted forward until they were front to back, making it difficult for Steve to act normal.

He twisted his upper body, but only got a vague glimpse of Danny's face. They sat too close. "Where's your helmet?" 

"No helmet. I want to rub my face all over your neck while you're driving. Let's go, Steve." Danny rolled his hips tentatively against Steve's ass and shoved his face into Steve's shirt. "Steve...drive," he ordered softly.

Steve slid off the kick starter on his first attempt before the bike's engine howled to life. He took off too fast, carving a dirt-mark into the flawless lawn of Uncle Vito's front yard. Danny's arms were like tentacles, hugging him everywhere at the same time. Danny's hands palmed every inch on his inner thighs except his crotch.

Steve's heart thundered with anticipation when he steered the bike onto a small path, leading off the highway. The forest road was gravelly and a bit slippery, scattered with dead leaves. Hawaiian's wilderness swallowed them whole, shielding them from every curious glance. 

"Do you know how to find the way back?" Danny yelled at some point next to his ear, holding him in a vice embrace.

"Of course!" Steve's loud laughter scraped the surface of hysteria.

His body was on fire, quivering in a way he'd never experienced before. The early sun was low in the sky and the twilight under the green roof was perfect to calm Steve's highly sensitive nerves.

After several narrow curves, the jungle opened into a clearing revealing long, thick tree trunks overgrown with climbing plants. He braked hard, skidding over a slick spot on the ground. Steve and Danny braced their feet at the same time to the ground, preventing the bike from sliding out from under them. Steve killed the engine and the first moments were spooky. His ears still rang from the loud engine noise; even with a fixed exhaust, the roaring was deafening, especially in such a silent wilderness. The last yards had been exhausting, keeping the bike in balance on the small, serpentine path. 

Steve felt Danny's chest heaving and the warmth of his lips pressed to Steve's neck. His hot breath fanned over his skin, unfurling desire in Steve's stomach. His hands ran up and down Steve's chest, squeezing muscles, feeling him up, diving downwards to his belt buckle. Steve was hard and nervous.

"Listen," He whispered to Danny. 

"What?" Danny licked over a spot of bare skin just above the cut of his shirt. Steve shuddered, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"The jungle, the awakening of nature to a new day. I love the sound of it." Steve froze in position, eyes closed, holding the bike. His senses were trained on Danny's tongue, licking his skin at the curve of his neck. 

After some seconds of utter silence, Danny stopped nibbling at Steve's neck and listened, too. A cacophony of different bird sounds filled the air. The abundance of tunes ranged from rough and scratchy, to melodic and twittering, towards crying and blaring. It was chaotic, but then again, energizing and unique. The constant rustling under the bushes was scary at the beginning. The air was saturated with an earthy smell, mixed with the scent of rotting leaves and the hints of beguiling fragrances of nearby blossoms.

"Please tell me that there are no snakes or tigers hiding in this green monstrosity called Hawaiian nature." Danny's words came out muffled.

"No, of course not. There are only oversized crocodiles, and sometimes Godzilla, which rises from its cave to hunt cocky brats from Jersey for lunch."   
Damn, Danny's punches were seriously painful. Steve groaned between his laughter when Danny bumped his shoulder hard into his back.

"Asshole." 

They got off the bike and dumped their backpack to the ground.

Everything was damp, the heat of the previous day still stuck between the trees and bushes. Steve saw droplets of sweat running down Danny's temple, disappearing into his hair.

Danny turned his head. Steve got caught looking at him, and they were suddenly game for what they came for.

The sound of the wilderness faded, and Steve was hyper-aware of the way Danny approached him. His eyes blazing with obvious bottled up desire. Whole rivers of emotions spilled from that one look, spreading Steve's lust like molasses through his body, viscous and thick, unstoppable. He choked on air; his cock already raging hard from Danny's groping during the ride, straining against his fly.

Danny pushed into his personal space, stilled in front of him and placed his hand flat to Steve's chest. Steve stood there unable to move, unable to think. He saw the pores from Danny's skin, the sun-kissed tan on his face and his irises shone in different shades of blue like a crazy kaleidoscope from a painter's color palette.

Danny held his gaze with such tenderness, yet fierce determination, pulverizing Steve's self-control on the spot. It would have taken less than a grazing thumb flicking over his precum-stained head and Steve would have shot his load in a numbing intensity.

"Your heart beats like a drum, handsome. You're nervous? Huh?" Danny scratched with his nails over Steve's shirt, fisting the material, pulling his collar down, revealing his flushed skin. Steve almost blacked out for the simple reason that they were going to do _it_.

"I guess," Steve all but breathed.

"C'mere," Danny whispered before he pulled him in. He kissed Steve sweet and slow, unhurried, fully in control.

Steve went weak in the knees. He followed Danny's lead, moving his lips hesitantly as if this was their first kiss. The tip of Danny's tongue gingerly prodded at the seam of his lips. Tentative licks sucked Steve's brain function down to this part of his body. Danny circled his waist with one arm, tucking him to his chest. His other hand tunneled into his hair. Steve whimpered softly, a broken pleading. His movements were as slow and heavy as if he were underwater, free floating.

But Danny guided him, holding him upright with his strong arm. Steve pulled Danny's shirt from his jeans and snuck his hands under the hem to still his hunger to touch Danny's skin. Steve felt delirious, shivering with a strange vulnerability. There was no pressure of time, nor the fear of getting caught.

His hands roamed over Danny's broad, bulky back; haltingly at first, inching his way up, to feel the texture of Danny's skin under his fingertips. He sensed the contours of his ridiculously muscular build. Steve rubbed over taut flesh and the ridges of hard muscles beneath soft skin.

His arousal shot through the roof when he gathered enough courage to cup Danny's perfect ass through his jeans. Danny rotated his hips, grinding his hard cock against Steve's bulge, befuddling his mind. Steve moaned around Danny's tongue, opening his mouth to feel wet lips and the lustful moves of their tongues, lazily rubbing together. It was a heady experience tasting Danny on his tongue, feeling his breath on his face, hearing his guttural groans. Steve grew more courageous the longer they kissed. Danny felt amazing under his hands. 

Steve bent his knees to gather a sturdier stance. Danny's hot moans, the tight grip in Steve's hair, holding him in position to lick into his mouth, sucking at this tongue, drove Steve _crazy_. Danny kissed him deeply, thoroughly, meandering his tongue over the inside of his teeth, sneaking over the rooftop of his mouth. He deepened their kiss by hugging the back of Steve's head, holding him carefully, but demandingly, in place.

Steve fall apart, standing next to his bike, surrounded by green wilderness sprinkled in flying spots of the rising sun.

"Danny – " Steve muttered his name like a prayer between kisses. "Danny, Danny – " Steve welcomed Danny's tongue with eagerness.

He wanted his mouth full of Danny. He wanted to taste every spot on his seductive body; to lick into every dip and between every fold, he could reach. Steve wanted Danny's taste memorized on his insides, painting his taste buds with his scent. Steve panted, blowing air through his nose with Danny working his mouth as if he wanted to remember every little spot from his tongue, too.

Danny pulled back, breaking their kiss. They stared a long moment into each other's eyes. Steve slowly rolled his hips against Danny's, gasping, growing painfully hard. He saw Danny's pupils widen; the blue of his eyes darkened, and the growing desire made him whine. "You okay?" Steve rasped, dropping his eyes to Danny's read, lush lips. 

"God, Steve, your kisses are killing me." Danny's wrecked voice made Steve's dick jerk.

He nudged a knee between Danny's legs, kicking his feet aside, slotting their hips together to hump Danny's hard length. The contact dragged Steve's sensitive head through a puddle of pre-cum that gathered in his briefs. 

"Jersey, I want…can I?" Steve stifled a groan, clutching Danny's hips hard, digging his fingers into his strained muscles, keeping him in place. "You're so hard, so fucking hard – " Steve mumbled, driven by his spiking lust, his cock throbbing.

Danny grabbed at the side of Steve's neck, launching forward, kissing him with all that he had. He swallowed Steve's feverish moans, skating his palms down his back to slip under his shirt, rucking it up, rudely pulling it over Steve's head.

"Off! Take that damn shirt off. I need to see you, Steve. You're so damn sexy." Danny let the shirt sail through the air, missing the bike by inches. "You okay, Steve? I need – I to touch you. I want to feel your cock in my hands, _fuck_." Danny squeezed Steve's pecs with both hands, claiming his lips in another messy kiss, only to pull back again, lips glistening spit-wet. Danny had a wild streak around the eyes.

"I couldn't look at you in the shower after our first training. Damn, you made me so fucking nervous, manhandling me under the spray as if I weighed nothing." Danny's desperate groan vibrated like an echo in Steve's chest. "Did you know that?" He pressed the words out.

Steve made a soft noise, swallowing hard. "No," he breathed, "I was scared I'd fucked it up."

His eyelids fluttered shut the moment Danny twisted his hard nipples, rubbing them between his fingers. "Fuck, Jersey – take your fucking shirt off, too." Steve wrestled with the hem of Danny's tee.

His arousal pierced even his bones. It was strong, almost brutal, clouding his mind. Steve had never felt anything similar. No shit. He was a virgin, he didn't have anything to compare his lust to, but Danny stripped him bare in every sense.

The second heap of crumpled fabric landed next to the bike and Steve drove his palms eagerly over Danny's upper body.

"Can I?" Steve didn't wait for Danny's answer. He ducked his head to aim for Danny's flat nipples, attacking them with his mouth. He wrapped both arms around Danny's waist and bent him backward to suck at the puckered skin, rutting against Danny's groin. 

"Oh fuck, Steve – fuck, _fuck, Steve_." Danny moaned with his head tilted back.

Danny's shivers racked through his body, making Steve hold him even tighter, sucking at his stiff nub. His harsh breaths filled Steve up with desire and courage. His mouth traveled upwards, licking with the flat of his tongue over Danny's throat to meet his lips for a dirty kiss.

Steve pulled his arm from behind Danny's back and his eager hands nestled at Danny's belt buckle, impatiently opening it. He was horny and way too eager to touch Danny. He couldn't wait any longer. Steve unbuttoned his pants, easing his fingers between the waistband and the skin of Danny's hips. He got one hand into his underwear and watched Danny's mouth fall open the moment Steve's fingers circled around his cock and just held him. Steve's body was one solid heartbeat, thundering through every cell.

Danny kissed him and grunted into his mouth. "God, Steve. _Fuckfuckfuck_ – " He suckled at Steve's bottom lip, pushing his hip into Steve's hand, shoving his hard cock through Steve's fist. "Do something, anything! Steve, _please_." 

Steve breathed raggedly, seeing stars with Danny's silky, hard cock pressed into his palm. "I've never, uhm, I've never done this. I only know how to jack off myself. Tell me if it feels awkward, okay?"

Steve gave Danny's cock a tentative stroke, fingers outlining the shape, his impressive girth, lubricating his swollen head with pre-cum. Danny felt amazing in his hand. Steve lost it a bit. His vision whited out for a second, realizing he was holding _Danny's fucking hot, hard, thick cock in his hand_. 

"I don't fucking care. Just move your _fucking_ hand." Danny ordered.

He inhaled shallow, hooking both hands around Steve's neck, holding himself upright and began to fuck into Steve's fist, rocking his hips, as his eyes locked with Steve's.

Steve watched Danny, already addicted to the way his face melted under his intense gaze, revealing his unruly lust. 

Danny's trust was the last push Steve needed to let his lust take over. He jacked Danny's cock just the same way he liked jerking off his own dick. He added a firm pressure, rubbing the whole length, flicking his wrist at the slick head, coating his hand in precum. There was not much finesse or technique to the way Steve worked Danny's cock, but Danny's face reddened fast. The heat spread over his throat, flushing his skin down to his pecs. 

Steve's vision was tunneled. He stared down to watch Danny's angry, red cock and how his fat head poked repeatedly out of his fist. He squeezed to split the pee slit open, milking more precum from Danny's hard length, spreading the slick for easy gliding. Danny fisted his hands into his hair, tugging with intent the more he was turned on about the way Steve gave him his first handjob.

"Damn, Steve, _goddamn_ – " Danny held on to Steve's neck, his voice a harsh, sandy whisper. He watched Steve with a sweet concentration, studying his face, an alluring smile on his parted lips. "You're so fucking awesome." Danny's words were barely a whisper, praise expressed with awe.

Steve was overwhelmed with everything.

He had wanted to pull Danny's pants down, had wanted to see everything he was packing and the way his balls pulled up while he jacked his cock. Steve was curious about the color of his pubes and if Danny had a hairy cleft. Thinking about Danny's asshole made Steve dizzy. The thought overburdened him with too many emotions he couldn't store anywhere. His attention briefly swept to his own pulsing hard cock, bulging his jeans and staining his briefs with slick wetness before his concentration was consumed by Danny's gorgeous dick in his fist.

Steve's unleashed desire was hard to bear. He dove for Danny's mouth, bruising his lips with a hard kiss, rolling his tongue around Danny's in desperate need to have his scent on his lips. 

Their moans and the slick pumping of skin on skin was the only sound, next to the whispering of the jungle and the squalls of the birds. Steve tried to yank Danny's jeans further down, but he managed only to reveal an inch of taut ass. He wriggled his other hand down Danny's pants, teasing the soft curve of his ass and hesitantly slipped a finger down the slope of his tail bone. Steve pumped Danny's cock rhythmically. He found the right pressure, listening carefully to Danny's breath and the way it caught when he glided over sensitive spots on his cock. They gasped into each other's mouth.

"Steve, _Steve_ – there, keep doing that, right there – Jesus, don't fucking stop now. I'm close. Fuck, Steve, _fuck_." 

Steve licked at the corner of Danny's mouth, hearing his words, not changing a damn detail about how his hand worked his cock until the moment it impossibly hardened.

Steve could tell Danny's balls were drawn up to erupt any second. Danny came with a grunt, painfully tearing at Steve's hair. His hot cum gushed in spurts, covering Steve's fingers. He supported Danny with his other hand placed on the small of his back, devouring every shudder and jerky push of Danny's hips. He kept pumping and squeezing his cock until Danny slid his hands from his neck down his arms and gave Steve the signal to ease off.

Steve welcomed Danny's soft kiss with sore lips before he loosened his grip on his spent cock.

"Was it okay? Was it, uhm, good for you?" Steve wasn't fishing for compliments.

Steve needed to know if he could offer Danny pleasure, and it was his first time ever to make a guy come. He couldn't wait to learn more about how to seduce Danny, how to make him feel even better. Steve couldn't wait to know Danny's body like a fine-tuned instrument to make him moan and writhe because Steve wanted him losing it every fucking time, he touched him.

"I just came, handsome. No, it was not okay, it was fucking amazing. You hear me? I've wanted to feel your hand wrapped around my dick for days now. I fucking loved it." Danny swayed a bit, hugging Steve's biceps with both hands, a smirk on his beautiful face. "You drive me crazy and I know you don't have the slightest clue that you do. But it's true. You drive me nuts."

"Good," Steve stared at Danny's flushed chest.

The things he wanted to do to this body. _God_. Steve lifted his hand and inhaled carefully. His cum-coated fingers smelled musky. His eyes were trained on Danny's face when his lips dipped into the cooling cum. With the tip of his tongue, he licked at Danny's juice and sniffed at his hand to inhale Danny's scent, cleaning his fingers.

Steve hadn't planned to do that, it happened unknowingly. His mind was overruled by his archaic, feral side. Danny's taste was dazzling, pure masculinity, and Steve loved every second of it.

Danny hyperventilated, watching him.

"Steve, you make me…Jesus. Why are you so fucking sexy and innocent at the same time?" Danny's mouth hung open, pupils large.

Steve didn't know if this move grossed Danny out. But there was a motion in his guts he couldn't fight. The sheer need _to taste_ Danny was overwhelming. Danny looked sated, debauched. His pants were slung low on his hips, teasing Steve's senses with the soft curve of his hip bone. The sharp cuts of his trained abs made Steve balls swell. His lust wasn't located in his crotch anymore. His whole body buzzed with a nerve wrecking-energy. Steve's face was hot, and the air was a tease, grazing over his heated skin, keeping his nipples hard.

"Steve – " Danny mouthed hoarsely.

His hands wrestled with Steve's fly, unzipping it and pulling it apart. Danny's eyes on his hard cock were like soft strokes and Steve involuntarily jerked his hips. A shuddering intake of air filled his lungs. His nerve endings were on fire.

"Fuck, you're oozing gallons of precum." Danny's fingers grazed featherlight over his sensitive head before he rubbed the large, wet spot leaked into Steve's briefs. 

"Danny, I'm, fuck, I can't – " Steve's abs concaved the moment Danny palmed over his briefs, massaging his hard length through the fabric.

With a tiny gasp, Steve came in his underwear, staring wide-eyed at Danny. He heard his gagged groan, unable to hold back his orgasm. He'd never experienced such an unfamiliar climax. He felt the sticky warmth of his cum covering his head, running down his length, and he was still so hard. His heart raced in his chest and the blush on his cheeks wasn't only from the arousal and his relief.

"Don't tell me you just came in your briefs." Danny croaked. "Fuck, Steve – "

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know – I didn't mean to. It – it just happened." Well, thank fuck.

So much about being a freaking virgin. Steve lowered his eyes, trying to zip up his jeans. Danny tucked his chin into his hand and made Steve lift his head. 

Danny's grip was soft, and his hand trembled where he hugged Steve's face with one hand, lifting his head. "I think you have no fucking idea how damn sexy this is. How fucking hot you are, Steve. Coming in your pants just because you're so turned on. I had barely touched you, Steve. This, I mean – _shit_." Danny's gravelly voice took Steve by surprise.

"You're not disappointed?" Steve asked, still unsure what Danny was referring to.

He'd never had the idea of being sexy, much less hot in any way. He'd failed by coming too fast, full to the brim with a frantic need that he'd been unable to control. But Danny's gaze simmered with heat, and he looked at him as if he was wanted and precious. It made Steve feel all sorts of ways.

"Disappointed? No, no, Steve, never! You killed me. I'm a mess, a fucking horny mess." Danny looped his arms around Steve and plastered his body to his bare chest, not caring about the cum squashed between their abs. Steve carded his hands through Danny's hair, melting into his filthy kiss. Danny's hands kneaded his ass, pressing Steve to his front. Steve was still hard and the desire for Danny's touch turned into an ache, clinging to his guts. 

"We have to leave, Danny." Steve talked between their kiss. "I forgot to bring anything to get rid of the sticky mess. I'm sorry. I was so nervous. I guess we have to clean us with leaves, or some similar shit." Steve swallowed Danny's chuckle.

"No leaves this time. I've brought your stuff with me. You've forgotten everything yesterday and I still have it stuffed in my backpack. Shirley's treat box and a damp towel. Perfect for cleaning off the sticky cum." Danny's lips left a wet trail of sucking kisses on Steve's throat. His hands slid over his pecs, snuck over his waist, stopping at the waistband of his briefs. "I didn't get the chance to touch you, Steve," Danny mumbled his words against his lips. "When do you have to be home tonight?" 

Danny shoved his hand down Steve's pants, cupping his balls through his briefs.

Steve's knees buckled. He spread his thighs and pulled at his pants to provide more space. He was consumed by the sensation of how Danny weighed his balls tenderly in his hand. His searching fingers pulled the seam of his underwear aside, sneaking underneath between his legs. Steve's strained muscles started to tremble. Danny's moving fingertips pressed onto his perineum, staying on the spot, teasing Steve. For a short moment, there was only white noise between Steve's ears.

"Danny, we have – " Steve sunk his teeth into Danny's neck, biting down, shaking slightly with waves of a desire hardly endurable. "Danny," he moaned, arching his back to give Danny more room.

His spine felt gooey, his groin was on fire and Danny didn't fucking move one bit, just pressing the tips of his fingers into this incredible sensitive spot between his balls and his asshole. Steve jerked involuntarily, clutching Danny around the shoulders. He buried his face in the curve of Danny's throat, waiting, hoping; wrecked and drained from the power of his feelings.

"When do you have to be home tonight, handsome?" Danny's smoky voice was soft, holding a sweet promise.

"Evening. Eight – eight. I, _God_ , Danny, please _move_ , don't do this – _fuck_ ," Steve gasped desperately. His whole being was concentrated on Danny's motionless fingers, touching his bare skin, _between his legs_. 

Steve was hard as if he hadn't come only minutes ago. His hips rocked with pushy moves into Danny's hand. He didn't care about school, about time schedules, and responsibilities. He tried to shove his balls deeper into Danny's palm, whining with need, clinging to Danny's upper body. He licked over the teeth mark he imprinted on Danny's shoulder.

"Danny, please, _please_. Can you?" His voice broke off.

Danny ran his other hand up and down Steve's back, breathing into his hair, torturing him with miniscule circles on his perineum. Steve reached a level of utter horniness, which played with his state of mind. His cock was painfully hard and the fact that he was willingly at Danny's mercy made everything even sweeter. 

"Danny?" Steve whispered against his skin.

"Later, Steve. I want you to keep this feeling, thinking of my fingers between your legs and your balls in my hand. Will you do that?" Danny's words unfurled a mean intensity in his groin. He only heard Danny's voice. "I'll make you feel so good. Later, Steve, not now. I want to take my time with you. I want to see you come." Danny peppered the side of Steve's face with small kisses, coaxing him to lift his head.

Danny pulled his hand out from Steve's pants, painstakingly slow, moving over his balls and further up before firmly rubbing over his cock.

Steve was close to tears. His mind was fuzzy, his lust hardly in check, and the withdrawal from Danny's hand felt like a separation, hurting too much to be normal.

"Mm-hmm." He was afraid to say more. He didn't trust his voice. He nodded to confirm he got it. Danny cradled his face in his hands and after one, deep kiss that lasted a lifetime, Danny went to his backpack to fetch Steve's damp towel.

Steve knew that he might actually die the moment he and Danny would have sex for the first time.

Danny shoved his pants down together with his underwear, shamelessly cleaning his abs from the cum, rubbing over his cock to make sure he couldn't stain his clothes. Steve froze. His heartbeat chased through his dick and his balls. He was so hard. He licked his lips, openly ogling Danny's impressive package. He had a beautiful, thick cock. The head peeked from its foreskin and Steve couldn't tear his eyes away while Danny rubbed between his legs and over his balls with his towel.

Everything Danny did was a turn on and made Steve lose his ability to breathe, and his dick leaked all over his skin with slick pre-cum that he couldn't stop from oozing.

The towel hit his chest full on. Danny snickered at Steve's attempt to gain some dignity.

"Shut up, Jersey," Steve grumbled. 

Steve tried to block Danny out. His face was blotchy from the heat and from the accumulated, unresolved arousal. Steve shucked his pants off. He felt dirty with his jizz painting the inside of his underwear. He scooped up most of mess, rubbing it into the towel, but it felt wet and gross and it smelled.

"Shit," he grumbled.

Steve dropped the towel to the ground and toed off his shoes. He side-eyed Danny and his heart skipped a beat seeing the way Danny watched him.

"Fuck it," Steve muttered under his breath and decided to give Danny a show.

He heard Danny gasp when he dropped his jeans next to the towel and took off his briefs. Steve stood buck naked in front of Danny. His hard cock slightly bobbed with every move. He feigned indifference. They played football together, showered with many other guys at the same time, no big deal, right?

Steve picked up the towel bending forward, acting as if it was the most normal thing to rub his groin clean with a towel Danny had used a moment ago to do the same thing. If Steve wasn't already sporting a hard-on, he absolutely would have after that move. Steve picked his pants up. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Danny coming closer.

Steve fumbled with the pant legs, losing his cool in a split second. Danny's stopped right by his side. His hand rested heavy and hot against Steve's lower back, skidding upwards. Danny was dressed: shirt, jeans, and shoes, but Steve was still naked. Another wave of lust punched the air from Steve's lungs. He swallowed hard, clutching his jeans in both hands, flustered and overwhelmed once more.

"Get dressed, Steve. You're driving me fucking crazy with the way you give me a show." Danny carded his hand through Steve's hair, talking with a tensed voice. "You make me want to do so many dirty things with you. Do you watch porn, handsome?"

Danny's words were hoarse and uttered with silent wonder. He kept pushing his fingers through Steve's hair.

"How can you be so fucking hot, but a virgin at the same time, huh? You're incredible, Steve, I mean it. You – you drive me crazy. But we have to leave. School starts in half an hour."

The hoarseness of Danny's voice gave Steve some satisfaction. He was relieved that Danny was coming undone, too. He turned his head, lips parted, showing Danny how broken he felt, how much he needed to kiss him. Danny claimed his mouth, moaning between his lips. "Fuck, Steve. Get fucking dressed." Danny abruptly ended the kiss and turned away.

Steve pulled his pants up, a smile on his lips. He didn't like the feeling of being naked in his jeans, but at least he wasn't afraid he reeked of cum. He hoped his hard-on would be gone by the time they reached school.

Danny shouldered his backpack and stood by the bike, waiting for Steve to get dressed. The dirty towel and his stained briefs were rolled up in a ball, and Steve stuffed everything deep down into his backpack.

He was ready to kick start the engine when Danny made him turn his head. "You okay Steve? Did you – did you like it? I mean, was it okay for you?" Danny asked close to his ear. 

Steve didn't answer. He twisted on the seat and pressed his lips softly onto Danny's. "I'm good. It was – great, Danny. It was special." Steve locked eyes with Danny and kissed him again, heart heavy with too many emotions.

Danny slung his arms around his waist and exhaled, pulling himself into Steve's back.

The way back was at breakneck speed. Steve was grateful for the dangerousness of the slippery, curvy path through the jungle. He needed all his concentration to get them safely back onto the street. Danny knew how to ride bitch, and not once did he interfere with Steve's balance. He knew what Steve needed to keep the bike in control.

The ride on the highway was uneventful and steady. The wind dried their sweat and balanced their minds. Danny hugged Steve's upper body tightly, caressing his chest with his hands, leaning his face against Steve's back.

By the time Steve and Danny rolled into the schoolyard, they were relaxed. Danny detangled his arms from Steve's midsection the moment he had to get off the bike in front of the school. Steve saw their friends from afar. The moment they showed up, the whole group walked up to greet them.

Steve steeled himself, checking his crotch to make sure he didn't tent his fly before he dismounted the bike. He ran his hands through his hair and shot Danny a quick look. They exchanged a secret smile.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Kawika sneered as he came closer, giving both a once over, closely followed by Adam, Kono, and Chin.

Steve knew Kawika would be the first to figure them out. This guy had a sixth sense and it was difficult to hide anything from him. 

"Hey, guys," Steve greeted. "It's a normal Monday morning, Kawika. It's school, why wouldn't we show up?"

"Where have you been, brah?" Kawika slapped his back after their hug. "I haven't seen either of you after our fantastic evening at the beach!" He sounded a bit offended. "We waited for you yesterday evening, and you left us hanging. Would have been fun to talk shit and stuff about all the stupid things we did on Saturday night. Didn't you feel like surfin'?"

"Hey, come on. We had a shit load of work at the Horse Rescue, and we were too tired to make it back to the beach on Sunday evening." Steve tried to stall for time.

" _We_?" Chin pushed between Kawika and Adam. "Hey, Steve, you shaved your beard. What happened?" Chin gestured to his face.

"What?" Steve was too baffled and felt attacked by all the rapidly fired questions towards him and Danny.

"You're right, Chin. His pathetic facial hair is gone." Kawika chimed in, gawping at Steve with his mouth open, pulling a face. "Damn, Steve. Tell us everything." He chuckled and conspiratorially nudged Chin's side as if hidden knowledge floated between the guys.

"What the fuck, man? I didn't even know that my damn beard was such a huge topic. I didn't shave because I was too lazy so early in the morning last week. I had to fill in for a guy at the shelter. Nothing special about that. And it wasn't pathetic." Steve's brain wasn't completely working. "What's with all the questions, guys? Don't you have something better to do? Be in class for example?" Steve huffed. He kind of tried to shake off his testosterone haze that was still clouding his mind.

"Hey, guys," Danny was as cool as a cucumber and exchanged a handshake and a short hug with everyone, wearing a smirk and a puffed-out chest. "I think Steve looks much more handsome without baby hair on his face. I told him that." Danny winked and Kawika exchanged a quick glance with Chin.

"Uh-huh, that's interesting. And who's 'we', Steve?" Chin was broaching the subject again.

"Yeah, _we_ , Chin, as in Danny and I. We grafted all Sunday," Steve answered Chin's meaningful question.

"You took Danny to the Horse Rescue?" Chin's eyebrows flew up his forehead.

"Yes, what's that supposed to mean?" Steve's face lit up with a bright smile. What a weird situation.

"You've never taken anyone with you so far. Not that we asked for it, but you never invited us to visit this place with you." Kawika sounded hurt. "So, why Danny? Did he meet Shirley? We've never had the pleasure so far. I'm seriously hurt here, Steven." 

"Don't be an ass, Kawika. No big deal. He offered to help me out, that's all." Steve hoped Kawika would shut up.

"Are you jealous, Kawika?" Danny asked.

"We kissed, D. We're totally brothers now, dude. I've hoped to see you around to make sure you're not upset. Are you upset? But you must admit, I'm a good kisser. And yes, I'm jealous. Steve's a hot guy." Kawika looped his arm around Chin's shoulder and waited with his trademark smirk on his face.

Steve stiffened, standing next to Danny, hoping his face didn't give him away. He didn't like to think about the mental image of Kawika kissing Danny. And by the way, why was everyone mentioning that he was hot? 

Danny chuckled and rubbed his chin. "Don't worry, Kawika. I didn't throw up, and I didn't have bad dreams. It's all fine. I don't want to repeat it, though."

"That's a pity because I liked it." Kawika laughed and huffed seconds later when Adam boxed him to silence him.

"You're such a jerk." Kono disheveled Kawika's hair. "Back off. Give the guys some room."

"You can walk tall, Danny, and puff your chest because Steve's kind of picky with the people he allows to see his horses and especially Shirley." Kono had a knowing smile on her face. "The shelter is his safe haven, even from us, I guess. But you've spent the whole Sunday at his side. That means something."

Steve didn't want to add anything to all these assumptions. He only smiled back and kept his mouth shut. 

"I'm happy everything worked out fine for you guys," Adam answered, and shot Steve and Danny a thoughtful look.

"I owe you big time, Adam, even though your damn kata training gave me sore muscles like fuck." Danny held on for a little while longer when Adam pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Thanks, Adam." Steve didn't know what to say. He would thank Adam in private for what he made Danny do to keep his promise. 

"Anytime, Steve. You know, we're _ohana_." Adam hugged Steve a bit tighter and stepped back to sling his arm around Kono's shoulder.

"Does Adam know more than we do?" Kawika grabbed Adam's arm. "You knew Steve was taking Danny with him, and you didn't tell us?" Kawika shouted.

"Even if we're _ohana_ , sometimes privacy is more important, and that's all you get. You're such a curious person, Kawika. You're worse than any girl." Adam informed him matter-of-factly. 

Steve was aware of Kawika's observing gazes, but he didn't cave and didn't look back. He knew it would only take seconds before his friend would blurt it out.

"Steve, we missed a lot." Danny elbowed Steve's side, jerking his chin into Adam's and Kono's direction.

Adam grinned, pulling Kono to his side. "Yeah, our last party was kind of an eye-opener."

"Who else ended up as a couple after Saturday night?" Danny asked curiously. "Chin?"

Chin laughed a bit embarrassed. "Cath and I had a great time, thanks to beer, vodka, and your awesome grass. But nope, just had some fun." 

"Where are the girls?" Steve looked over Kawika's shoulder, searching for the rest of the group.

"They already went inside. I guess Lynn is trying to escape Kamekona's wooing. We need to find that guy a girlfriend. Let's head inside. We've only got two minutes left. Come on." Adam turned with Kono in his arms to walk back to the main entrance.

"What's going on between you and Danny, Steve?" Kawika walked backward and his eyes were clear and intelligent when his gaze flickered between him and Danny.

Steve only rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut and pressed his lips together. He was about to burst into laughter. He had great, crazy friends.

"Leave them alone, Kawika," Adam warned him.

"No, I want to know. They're acting funny. They were flirting all Saturday. I expected them to end up rolling in the sand together after we all smoked pot." Kawika shot back. "Huh, Steve? What's up with the two of you?"

Steve only smirked, walking close to Danny. Their hands brushed every now and then.

"Was it that obvious? It was, wasn't it?" Danny's voice sounded nonchalant, totally cool.

"Was it obvious? You're fucking kidding me, right, D? It was as clear as day! You two have a thing going, am I right?" Kawika wasn't satisfied yet.

"Kawika, for fuck's sake, back off." Chin shoved him but grinned at the same time. "Give them some space. You're unbelievable. Get laid and leave them alone." Chin wrestled him and dragged him along.

"I can't believe you guys. Did you talk about us all Sunday at the beach?" Steve's cheeks heated up again.

"You're cute together. Yeah, so what? No big deal. It's just – it would be nice to know if you have the hots for each other. You're a fucking match, you know. That's what my gut tells me." Kawika wouldn't let go. "I just want you to be okay. I mean – happy. I want you to be happy, both of you."

"They talked about us, Danny. I can't believe that." Steve was taken aback by the simple fact that his friends worried about him and Danny, wishing for them to fall in love.

"Is this also an _ohana_ thing?" Danny snorted amused. "You won't get any details, Kawika." 

"There are already details?" He shouted fiercely.

"Shut up, man," Steve wasn't fond of being the center of such a discussion.

Truth be told, he felt embarrassed, but at the same time so moved by the fact that their happiness was important to his friends. Kawika might come across as too curious, but Steve knew Kawika was an emotional guy, and he wished for Steve to have a great time with his first boyfriend.

"To satisfy your curiosity, Kawika, yes, we have a thing going." Danny responded with a calm voice. He slipped his hand along the inside of Steve's arm and interlaced their fingers.

Steve's world spun out of balance for the umpteenth time since this early morning. Warmth blossomed in his chest, spreading fast into his body. He hugged Danny's hand with fervor. He couldn't catch up fast enough how naturally Danny dealt with the fact that Steve was his boyfriend now.

"Shiiiiit, I knew it!" Kono squealed. "Cath! Hey, Cath! Come over here!" She yelled over to where Cath stood and waited.

Steve could only roll his eyes. He squeezed Danny's hand, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat. 

Cath waited at the main entrance, and the moment her eyes beheld Danny's and Steve's entwined hands, she ran up to them.

"Kawika was right! Wow, this is awesome! Hey, guys! Finally, you pulled your heads out of your asses and did the right thing. I mean, the tension was super thick between you two during all Saturday! You almost gave me a lady-boner watching you flirt." Cath laughed loud and happy.

"I'm friends with a bunch of lunatics and dorks." Steve laughed now, too. "Shut up, Cath! I mean it! I don't need to know all of this. Why are you all making such a big fuss about us?" Steve felt lost, witnessing all the joy from his friends.

"Because you're made for each other. It's simple as that. If you hadn't made up your minds, I would have needed to bang your heads together. Oh, we're going to have a fun day. The Jersey guy and our Big Kahuna are a couple." Kawika held the door open. "You have to bring beer, you know, right? Next time we meet at the beach, beers on you, guys. I want to celebrate."

All of them burst at the same time in the classroom. They hastened to get to their places because the bell rang the moment they sat on their chairs. Danny clasped Steve's hand till the last moment. Kamekona, Lynn, and Amber were already there, and Steve secretly enjoyed how Lynn stared bug-eyed at them both, lost for words.

Kamekona's smile was wide and gleeful. He gave Steve the thumb up, making Steve wonder what the hell they had gossiped about him and Danny. It wouldn't surprise him if they had a bet going. He didn't even want to know.

They all slid into their chairs, whispering nonsense until their chemistry teacher, Mr. Harper, firmly asked if all of them were eager to get detention, and if not, they had better shut up and pay attention. After that, the only sound in the room was the one of pens scratching over the paper.

Steve's mind was as chaotic as a flock of gaggling geese. He never expected his friends to give that much thought about if he was happy or not. He was moved, seriously moved, to the core by their honest to god care and all the friendly teasing. Steve heaved a sigh of relief. All the bantering with his friends successfully distracted his thoughts from the reason why he wasn't wearing briefs.

Danny scribbled something into his messed-up notebook and shoved it silently into his direction. Steve glanced at the text and promptly lost his cool. His pulse spiked, and his squashed lust unfurled with a roar. He steadily breathed through his nose, but his self-control was torn apart like threadbare pants caught in barbed wire. His cock swelled instantly, growing hard, pressing fully erect against the cold metal of his zipper. 

Danny pulled his notebook back, smiling and insanely pleased. He nudged Steve's foot with his own. Steve pressed his knee to Danny's, keeping the contact the whole time. His heartbeat didn't calm down. He was equally turned-on but at the same time frightened, feeling timid about being seduced by Danny. He knew how it felt to be aroused, how drowsy and sated he was after jerking off, but nothing had prepared him for this ragging lust Danny stirred to life.

Danny quickly turned his head, darting with the tip of his tongue over his lips, flashing Steve a soft smile before he crossed out his sentence.

_Don't you dare secretly jerk off, Steve! Your orgasm is mine, got that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I love the guys so much. Steve and Danny rule my inner world and it's an adventure and such a treat to share my love for them with you. This feeling is so strong and solid and utterly beautiful. And I know I'm such a sap and a lost soul when it comes to McDanno. I ramble and I tend to get lost in praises when I answer your awesome feedback. But you are all so amazing, okay?
> 
> And y'all! Thank you a million times for your ongoing support! For your fantastic feedback and for all the great vibes you let me be a part of! I can't thank you enough for your love and your support you gifting me with every time, I upload a new chapter. This is so enchanting, so thrilling and inspiring and all your support gives me strength and makes me beyond happy. Mahalo, my dear, wonderful friends, for rocking my world. Lots of love to y'all!


	13. Chapter 13

Steve's mind was everywhere but focused on the German text in his grammar book lying unnoticed under his nose for the last ten minutes.

He struggled the whole morning to compose himself in order to concentrate on his classes. Danny made his mind go crazy with the hot promise written in his chicken scratch on the page of his crumpled, dog-eared notebook. He couldn't wipe the ridiculous smile off his face.

Steve's stomach flipped every single time when snippets of their next make-out session danced behind his eyes. His blood stayed south, filling his cock with a buzz, keeping it half-hard, and the overload made him squirm on his chair. Steve was horny, so fucking turned on. He hadn't even had the time to file the mind-blowing sensations away that raced through his body every time he remembered how Danny shoved his hand down his pants, cupping his balls.

_Damn_. Danny had a way of studying his face that made him gasp and tremble. Steve's mind was uniquely and exclusively wrapped around Danny. This Jersey guy ignited a fever in the very core of his soul and it burnt Steve up from the inside out.

"Earth to Steve. Hey, Steve," Cath shoved him and whispered next to his ear.

"Huh?"

"You got it bad, man, so bad. You should see your dreamy eyes and your rosy cheeks, Steve." Cath checked for Mrs. Kiel, but she was busy discussing something with another student.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Steve scrubbed a hand over his face. It was hot and his hand was cold, and a stealthy grin was on his lips. He stared on the page in his notebook filled only with doodles.

Cath scooted closer, nudging him with her elbow, asking in rapid succession way too many questions. "Did you guys kiss? I mean, the real deal with tongue and all, huh? Where have you been this morning? Your shirts were messed up and your jeans awfully rumpled, so you took your clothes off somewhere. Your bike tires were dirty; you were off-road with Danny. Spice up my day, Steve, and spoil me with details. Did you make out?"

She fired her inappropriate questions in Steve's direction, words hushed, but her grin obvious, acting as if she was discussing German grammar with him. She was too good at observing things no one looked out for but her.

Steve hunched his shoulders and groaned, frustrated, pressing his fist to his lips.

Cath was unbelievable. She wouldn't let this one go. Steve knew she would shamelessly ask more intimate questions which he didn't want to answer _at all_. Her ideas concerning personal boundaries and politeness of what was appropriate to ask and of what wasn't, differed enormously from Steve's point of view.

Her theory was always to get down to the bottom of things, asking bluntly, quite embarrassing questions without any shame. If she had the guts to ask how Danny's cock was shaped, he would punch her _hard_ , not caring if she was a girl.

Steve coughed and turned his head, eyebrows furrowed, putting his most intimidating glare up. He bit his lips to keep them from smiling. She only made him relive all the hotness from this morning.

"You can't be serious. Damn, Cath, back off. _What the hell_? It's none of your goddamn business." He hissed back, pretending he was reading the text in their school book.

"Come on, Steve. Give a curious girl some hot gay details. Is Danny a good kisser? Did he grope you? Your lips are sore, and you have some interesting red spots at the back of your neck. God, you had to look so fucking hot together, just one tangled mess." She folded her arms, leaning onto the desk.

She was pressed up to his side, turning a pen in one hand. They looked seriously immersed in their German translation.

"Jesus, Cath. You won't get any details. Leave it alone." Steve nervously clutched at his neck, tracing with his fingers over all the spots that Danny had latched on with his mouth, sucking, driving him crazy. New shivers raced down his spine. "Shut up. I mean it." He growled one more time. He fucking _growled_.

Cath only stifled a giggle. "You're so cute when your nervous, Steve. It would be so fucking hot to see you guys kissing, but don't get your panties in a twist. Just teasing to see you blush." She whispered into his ear.

Steve scribbled 'shut the fuck up' on his empty page and added three exclamation points to it, nailing the dots into the page, almost breaking the tip of his pencil. He scowled at her, hoping he could scare her off.

She wasn't impressed in the slightest. "I'm happy for you, Steve. Danny's good for you. Lynn will be devastated."

Steve snorted. Who the fuck was Lynn?

"Did you tell Mary? I guess you haven't had the time yet; too busy putting out with your boyfriend. But will you tell her?"

Steve's pen was already on the paper to add more exclamation points to his sentence to shut Cath up. Her question was like a blow to the chest. Her words were freaking unsettling, and Steve only shook his head.

Mrs. Kiel walked up to their place to check up on their progress. Cath shifted some inches away, scribbling into her notebook, highlighting words in her grammar book. They worked in silence for the last ten minutes, but Steve completely lost his concentration, and for a short moment, fear got the better of him.

_Mary_.

He hadn't thought this through. The only thing on his mind since Saturday night was Danny, and Danny was his boyfriend now. He knew his friends approved, and that's why he never thought about coming out to anyone else. There was no need to because they were already all filled in.

But not for one damn minute did he think about his family. He had no intentions, _no freaking intentions_ at all, to come out to his father or Aunt Deb. He broke out in cold sweat even thinking about telling his father. He was sure he wouldn't understand. What counted was Mary's opinion. He wanted his sister to know. News traveled fast. Kukui's outstanding quarterback now had a boyfriend, and that was something to talk about. Mary shouldn't hear this news from anyone else but him. Steve didn't mind what others thought of him. He had the respect and the blessing from his _ohana_ , and that was all that counted. 

Steve felt sick with dread over what Mary's reaction would be. He had to tell her asap.

German grammar was the last lesson before lunch break. Steve couldn't wait to see Danny again, but he needed to find Mary first. He needed to tell her that he had a boyfriend and that he was obviously gay, and yeah, that was about all. Steve twisted his hair in his hand, tugging impatiently at the strands. 

The moment the bell rang, Steve shot up from his chair, stuffed his books and his writing material into his backpack, and headed for the door. Cath called after him, but he didn't turn around.

Steve sprinted through the hallway, which was filled with students spilling from their classrooms. He knew he could meet Mary at her locker. She always placed her books back before she went to grab lunch.

He saw her from the far end of the corridor. She rested her back against the locker, chatting with her friends. Steve hurried towards her, dodging groups of students, veering off every few feet. He stopped dead in his tracks to avoid skidding into her motionless posture.

Steve uncharacteristically panted from running and from being on the edge of a disaster, depending on how well their talk would go. She pushed herself off the metal door, looking alarmed as to why his cheeks were red, arriving in such a rush and interrupting her in the middle of a sentence.

"Hi, Mar! Do you – do you have a minute?" Steve asked breathlessly. His lungs were squeezed with anxiety due to revealing a side of his personality about which he'd never talked to her; not a single, damn word. He prayed to find the right way to explain this to his baby sister, who had to go through a lot for the last two years. Steve stared at her, waiting with a sickening feeling in his guts. 

"What's up, Steve? Is Aunt Deb okay? Why do you look so worried?" She curled her hand around his bicep, turning her back to her friends. Her laser-like focus was on Steve's red face. Mary's voice was small, her eyes as wide as a terrified deer.

"Aunt Deb? Yeah. I mean yes!! Of course!! She's okay. Everyone is okay. I just need a minute…to talk to you." Steve shot a friendly look, at least he hoped it was kind of calming, towards her three friends, who were waiting behind Mary. They wore the same frightened expression, eyes wide. Steve lifted his hand in a calming way. "Hey, girls, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Everything's okay. I just need a minute, brother/sister talk, you know. Happens. Family business. Nothing's going on, I'm not mad at her, nothing like that."

Mary pushed him backwards, and Steve almost stumbled.

"You're babbling. You never babble, Steven. Let's go. Let's talk. You're worrying me." Mary tugged at his shirt and pulled him around, leading the way. "I'll see you at lunch! Make sure I'll have a seat at your table, okay girls?" Mary called over her shoulder.

Steve followed Mary, aware of the fact that he'd scared the shit out of her by behaving like a jumpy squirrel with a lousy winter stock. She shoved and pushed him, and he didn't complain once, drowning in a flurry of overstrained nerves. They reached a quiet corner leading to the girl's restroom. She folded her arms, but her eyes were still brewing with barely controlled discomfort.

"Mar, calm down. It's nothing serious. I promise." Steve pretended to be all cool and relaxed. He dumped his backpack to the floor, resting against the wall, one foot propped up. He hardly could breathe. He was desperate to hug his upper body, to create some sort of shield, but he decided to shove his hands into his pockets.

She kept staring at him, and he almost folded under her intense checking. He inhaled once, _deep_ , trying to come up with a logical opening before he let the cat out of the bag.

Steve drew a complete blank and that seemed to be the only explanation why he threw the information at her like a bag of bricks. "I'm – I'm gay and I have, uh, I have a boyfriend. Danny's my boyfriend." He blurted out in a single, mad rush.

Mary didn't even blink.

She kept looking at him, ready to take any blow he might add to what he had just thrown at her. Steve's world started to slip out of shape. Now would be a convenient time to black out. He gasped like a fish. His mind was wiped clean like deleted data on a stick.

"I'm waiting, Steve!" Mary's voice was high-pitched, her arms wide outstretched at her side. "You can't tear me away from my friends, all sweaty and out of breath, and holding information from me. I mean, you're gay. I get that. That can't be it, the gay thing. When are you going to tell me why you really dragged me away? Are you sick, Steve?" She shouted and heaved a sigh a bit too exasperated, eyes wide open.

Steve was lost.

He hesitated and pushed off the wall to take a step towards Mary. "I don't withhold information from you, Mary. That, I mean, that was it. I just did…tell you. I'm gay," Steve's mouth was so dry. He cleared his throat. "I like boys and, uhm, I and Danny are together now. That's – that's what I wanted to tell you. I have a boyfriend, not a girlfriend. I thought, yeah, that this would maybe be kind of a shock for you. I've thought, actually, I was afraid, that this might shock you, even disgust you, make you feel uncomfortable – "

Steve registered the traitorous shimmer of tears in Mary's eyes. _Fuck. You stupid fuck! You fucked it up_.

He tentatively stepped forward, eyeing her carefully. "Mary – "

Mary's petite body smacked against his chest when she threw herself into his arms. Steve instinctively wrapped her in a tight hug, cradling her head to protect her from any harm he might have caused her. 

"Mary, I'm so sorry." The last thing Steve wanted was to hurt her. "I'm so very sorry. It did come out all wrong. I'm sorry." His voice thick with sorrows.

"Shut up," her muffled voice was filled with nervous giggles. "Shut up, Steve. You're such a stupid, terrible idiot. You're an asshole to scare me half to death! I thought something terrible happened to Aunt Deb or Dad! You're gay, so what? It's as earth-shattering as the information of a freaking fly dying in Africa. You're such a big _idiot_ , Steve." She sobbed a bit. Her soft laughter sounded wet, and she snuggled closer. 

"What?" Steve couldn't catch up. "I don't understand. You're not shocked? I never mentioned anything about the way I tick."

He _didn't_ shake with relief, nope, and his voice _didn't_ quiver, double nope. He pulled himself together and gently pushed her a few inches away to search for her eyes. "You're not…shocked? About the news that the famous quarterback from Kukui High, aka your brother, is gay? " 

"Are you ashamed to be gay?"

"What? No!! Of course not! Why do you ask that?"

"Because you make fun of yourself."

"I don't, I mean…do I?" 

"Yeah. And who cares about whom you kiss. Girls or boys. I don't care as long as you're okay with it. We went through so much Steve. You're my brother, come on. Are you okay with it? To be gay?" Mary made him feel as if he was the younger sibling, inexperienced and acting up. 

Steve's shoulder sagged a bit. His hands hugged her fragile shoulders, circling with his thumbs on the spot. He held her gaze, floored with love for his younger sister who was only interested if he was happy. Steve was seconds away from welling up. 

"Yes, I'm okay with it. It feels great, to be honest, to come out to you. I was so scared. I didn't know how you would react. It's different with you. Your opinion is important to me. You're very important to me. The gang knows, they're okay with it. They knew it the whole time, although I've never told anyone anything." Steve smiled a bit shakily.

"You're stupid, Steve. Have some faith in your sister. I may be a mess at times, but I don't care if my brother is gay. I love you, no matter what, okay? So, Danny's more than a surf buddy now, huh?" She beamed at him.

"Yeah, he is," Steve swallowed. His throat felt awfully constricted all of a sudden. He hadn't expected such easy acceptance, and he felt a bit ashamed of underestimating Mary's loyalty and love. "Thank you." He croaked, harrumphed once, and tried again with a steadier voice. "Thanks, Mary. It means a lot to me. Your opinion is…important." 

"And again, you're such an idiot. Stop being such a sap!" She drilled her index finger into his chest. "Are you going to tell Dad or Aunt Deb?" 

"Hell, no!" Steve shouted a tad too loud. "Nope. And you won't say anything, either. I can count on you, can't I? Mary?" He pinned her to the spot with his look.

"Oh, there's some silver lining at the horizon. I finally have some leverage!" She even clapped her hands in pure delight.

Steve sensed the trap. "Leverage? What kind of leverage are you talking about, huh? Mar?" 

Mary wiggled out of his grasp and retreated. "You know if I want to drink at parties, get a bit stoned, have some fun, getting home later than I should. I can definitely do that now because you will cover for me. If not – " She pointed with both her index fingers in his direction, "maybe I carelessly leak some information into our discussion at dinner? Asking how your boyfriend's doing. You got me? Big brother?" Mary grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, no, you wouldn't!" Steve grumbled, biting back a smile.

Mary's face was lit up like the rising sun. She looked at him with sparkling eyes and a bright smile on her beautiful face. She looked carefree and it made Steve's heart ached in a good way.

"Watch me, brother and famous gay quarterback of Kukui." She laughed and turned around. "See you, Steve. I'm happy for you!" She shouted over her shoulder, waving her hand.

"Unbelievable," Steve muttered under his breath. "Un-fucking-believable," he rubbed a hand over his face. He chuckled, satisfied, and sagged against the wall. He felt weak as if he'd fought a battle and had won. Such a brat! He loved her with all his heart.

"Steve! Yo, Steve!" Danny's voice pulled him from his musing.

Steve turned and saw Danny walking up to him, clutching both his backpack's straps tightly. His eyes ran over him lingeringly. "Steve, hey, I've been looking for you everywhere. What are you doing here? Hiding?"

"Danny!" The bottom of Steve's stomach dropped. The joy of seeing Danny gave him happy chest cramps. His heart was pulled together and expanded with such force that he almost lost his balance. "No, you idiot. I'm not hiding. I needed to talk to Mary."

Danny stopped and cocked his head. "Talking about what?" 

"About having a good-looking boyfriend now?" Steve teased, still busy sorting through this heavy surge of emotions, racing maelstrom-like through his body.

Steve was being stupid. He was only separated from Danny for the insignificant time of two classes. Yeah, Cath was right. He had it bad.

A bright grin flashed over Danny's face only to falter mere seconds later. "What did she say? Is she okay with it?" He asked concerned, stepping up closer to caress Steve's upper arms with both hands.

"Yeah, she's okay with it. I acted like a super idiot, though. I scared her half to death because I behaved as if I had bad news to tell. I freaked her out, and now she'll use every opportunity to benefit from the situation. My little sister has found a way to blackmail me in case she wants to party more. I'm worried she will overdo it, but anyway, I'll have to cover for her."

Steve fiddled with Danny's shirt, running his fingertips repeatedly over the waistband of his jeans, switching from looking at him and his stomach, dropping deeper to his crotch. He gazed at Danny's fly, eyes flickering back to his face.

"To blackmail you? How?" Danny leaned into Steve's touch, stroking with his fingers over Steve's hands. 

Steve almost lost track of his thoughts. Danny's touch was beguiling. "I don't want to tell my parents. Not now at least – " He shot Danny a nervous glance. "It's not that I feel ashamed of us, or me being gay and all – " Steve stilled his fingers. "Coming out to my Dad and Aunt Deb is huge. I don't want to deal with that now, you know?"

Danny shushed him with a soft kiss. "I understand, Steve. I don't want to tell my parents or my uncle, either. So, if Mary's willing to party, you can't say no. Not even when she wants to smoke pot or drink her fourth beer, otherwise she'll threaten to tell your dad." Danny kissed Steve between his words, soft pecks without tongue.

Steve's heart fluttered in his chest. "Exactly," he murmured against Danny's lips. "I know she wouldn't actually do it, but I'll let her believe that she has the upper hand in this. It makes me happy the way she smiled as if she won a huge bet or something." He felt Danny's smile in his kiss.

"That's good. Are you hungry, handsome?"

"I like when you call me that."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Hungry?" Danny asked again.

"Always." Steve mouthed between Danny's lips before he wound his arms around his neck to pull him closer, losing himself in Danny's sweet kisses.

"C'mon, Steve, let's grab some lunch as long as we're still lucid. A few more of your kisses, and I'll drag you into an empty room and tear your clothes off." Danny gasped, both hands in Steve's hair.

"Okay, okay. Yeah, okay. Let's go," Steve wiped the back of his hand over his wet lips and pulled the backpack over his shoulders. "Cath is a pain in the ass. Don't wonder if she asks the most embarrassing questions about us. She's shameless." 

"She's getting off hearing about gay guys making out? Oh, she's one of those gals, watching guys getting it on with each other." Danny snorted a laugh.

"I don't know. I guess. I never thought about that. Cath? Do you think she would…rub one out, imagining us together?" Steve twined his fingers around Danny's hand, squirming slightly. He didn't want to think at all about Cath's fantasies. Jesus.

"You're blushing, Steve."

"Am not."

"Don't worry, we won't let Cath watch when I take you apart." Danny drawled, bending forward after Steve's fist punched his side. "What was that for?" Danny failed to sound offended. He laughed with a gurgling sound.

"I'm hypoglycemic, and you're an idiot. I'm not blushing." Steve tried to look stern.

He couldn't fight the heat from creeping upward, giving him away as the timid type. Although he knew he had some kinks, he would love to explore with Danny in the near future. Danny mouthed something that sounded strangely familiar like 'you're so cute, the shy, wild type' but Steve wasn't sure.

"Zip it, Danny, I mean it. I need food now. I won't apologize for my actions when my system runs empty on food." 

"Hypoglycemic, my ass. That's a hoity-toity way to tell me how fucking hungry you are. Plain English, Big Kahuna, talk English so the Jersey peasant understands, too." 

Steve barked out a laugh and pulled Danny into an affectionate stranglehold, looping his arm around his neck. He kissed his temple and whispered 'asshole' into his ear.

They grabbed their lunch and joined their friends at the long table in the cafeteria. They were welcomed with loud shouting and catcalls from Kawika and Cath.

"Where have you been, lovebirds?" Kawika wolfed down his food and only interrupted to tease them.

Danny wiggled his eyebrows not giving in into Kawika's teasing and began to eat. Steve grunted syllables, too famished to be part of any discussion. He lifted his head, surprised to see Mary taking the seat to his left. 

"Mary! Hi, don't you want to be with your friends? I thought they were saving a seat for you?" Steve talked with his mouth stuffed full.

"I told them I needed to check up on you. You're having a special day, and besides, it's so much more fun at your table with everything that's going on right now." Mary grinned and waved her fork at Kono and Cath. "I wouldn't want to miss a single minute."

Steve shook his head and concentrated again to finish his lunch in under one minute.

"Awww, Mary! You're speaking to me from the heart. Yeah, there's still a gap in my memory. Danny, I can't figure out how you made it through a Sunday full of work. Danny! Hey, Danny!" Kawika called Danny's name across the table.

"I hear you, man! What's up!" Danny answered between bites. "Let me eat, Kawika. I need food, lots of food. Mamo will try to kill us anyway during training today." Danny gobbled down his lunch.

"I'm interested, too, Danny. You were out cold, just as all of us were after tequila and weed. I can't remember how you left and at what time. It had been way after midnight, right?" Danny eyed Kono with a blank expression, his cheeks all puffed from big bites of his lunch. "Come on, tell us, what did you do to sober up? You could hardly walk." Kono poked Danny's forearm with her fork.

"Damn, stop that!" Danny jerked his arm away. "How could you tell? You were already in a coma, sleeping. Ask your boyfriend. He was my white knight in shining armor and saved me from disappointing Steve. I behaved like an ass and Kono, honestly, I wouldn't want Adam on the wrong team. He gives me the creeps because he's too good at what he does. He didn't have to shout or yell at me; he just sat there and gave me orders. And he's a freaking samurai, too. His judoka skills are wicked, _damn_." Danny looked at Adam while he talked.

Kono gaped at Danny and turned her gaze towards Adam. Her face showed admiration and pride. Adam writhed under the sudden attention, but his sweet, little smile also expressed a lot of satisfaction.

"I did what had to be done," Adam said simply.

"What kind of shitty, cryptical answers are these?" Kawika shouted.

Adam laughed, and Danny lifted his hand to high five Adam.

"Fuck yes, you did what had to be done." Danny clicked his tongue. "You're an awesome dude, and you have my respect, Adam. If you're planning to be one of the super goons one day, be on top. Be the leader of the goon-squad. You have it in you." Danny pointed with his knife at Adam.

"You're full of shit, Danny. I love judo, I'm dedicated to the way of _budo_. That's about it. The spirit of the samurais, strong and focused. That's all." Adam's humble answer made Kawika snort in annoyance. 

" _What. Did. You. Do._ " Kawika's sharp question was totally ignored by Adam.

But Adam's reaction didn't stop Kawika one second. He grabbed his arm and shook hard to get his attention.

"Adam, I've asked you a question, oh samurai of judo skills. What the fuck did you make Danny do to sober him the fuck up? Was that plain enough to make you answer my damn question, huh?" Kawika smiled, but his glare expressed impatience, so did his tight grip around Adam's biceps.

"Always with the headbutts, Kawika, huh? Showing off your muscles in the most idiotic way, as if your threat could impress me. Kawika, let go of me or I'll break some damn bones in your arm." Adam said quietly, munching on as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

Adam didn't even look at Kawika, showing his disrespect, teasing the bull. "If you want to have your question answered, ask Danny. I won't tell shit. Let go now." Adam jerked his arm away and Kawika released him.

Steve was fascinated by the sheer power of Adam's words.

It wasn't about what he said. It was all about what he was able to get across with this tight energy woven around his words. Steve didn't interrupt his lunch. He was still filling this enormous hole in his stomach, but he watched and observed and let his friends entertain him.

For a short moment, his eyes met Adam's and for whatever reason, Steve nodded, sending his deep thanks towards Adam and showing him respect. Steve admired Adam's strength and his iron will. Added to all these impeccable characteristics, there was Adam's irrepressible believe in the spirit of _ohana_. Adam endowed him with the same respectful nod. He smiled, expressing that they met on eye level, true allies, and brothers in heart.

Kawika's mood dangerously danced at the edge, ready to tip over any moment.

Steve sensed the shift instantly. His fork clattered on his tray and his fingers snapped in front of Kawika's face. "Hey, man. Take it easy, save the rage and the power for our afternoon training. Let me eat in peace, for Christ's sake." Steve grumbled and made sure Kawika locked eyes with him.

"It's an easy question, Steve. I've just asked a damn question. What's the fuss about that shit?" Kawika shot back but slumped into his chair, exhaling sharply.

Steve could tell he was pissed and winked at him. Such a hothead.

"Do you know what Adam did to get Danny ready to work all day?" Kawika braced his upper body on his elbows leaning forward again. "I'm just curious, Steve. For fuck's sake, and I'm also impressed. Got that now? I wouldn't be able to pull such a stunt, so fill me the fuck in." He shoved his tray over the table and glared back at Steve.

"Yes, I know. Danny told me everything, but I won't tell you, either. Danny's the one who has to fill you in. Sorry, Kawika." Steve shrugged, enjoying seeing his friend bursting with curiosity. 

"Danny? Shoot, I'm getting bored here." Kawika chewed at his bottom lip, arms folded over his chest. 

"You won't get the details. All I'll say is that I dropped my pants before Adam and I did whatever he asked me to do. And believe me, it worked. The next time I get shitfaced and bombed, I'll make sure to be off the following day. But I gave Steve a promise, and I didn't want to break it." Danny's look shifted to Steve, checking up on him. Steve nudged his leg with his knee under the table.

Kawika sighed dramatically. "You're all stupid idiots."

"Why don't you tell me instead why you call Steve 'The Big Kahuna'?" Danny asked.

Kamekona already opened his mouth to answer but was shut up with a solid smack of the back of Kawika's flat hand against his chest. "Don't you dare answer that question, Kame." Kamekona shrugged and went back to eat Cath's portion from her lunch she forced on him after she decided she wasn't hungry.

"You answer my question and I answer yours, Danny. Deal?" Kawika grinned impishly.

"Yeah, okay. I go first then, huh?"

"Definitely not the other way around."

All eyes were on Danny now, and Steve chewed and smiled at the same time. Kono observed Danny with big interest. Steve gestured to her asking with his hand and a funny dance of his eyebrows if she knew what Adam made Danny do, but she only shook her head, grinning expectantly. 

Danny clicked his tongue and folded his hands together, sitting there like a sinner confessing how the bath in his backyard pool made him feel better.

Kono started to giggle and Mary nervously plastered her body to Steve's, not missing a single beat. Cath looked like she was devouring the most delicious ice cream while Adam wore this small grin on his lips and Chin just watched, all zen-style. Steve always got the impression that Chin's soul was even older than the world.

Steve just shook his head in utter incredulity about the childish way they dealt with each other.

"I puked my guts out, several times. He made me take an ice-cold shower, long enough to freeze my balls off. I downed gallons of black, bitter coffee before I gladly trained katas at the beach, of which I can't spell a single word correctly, not even to save my damn life. And Adam didn't go all Coach Mamo on me, either. He didn't yell into my ear, he didn't smack the back of my head, or kick my ass. He just sat there and told me what to do, and I did it." Danny's told in a narrative mode, tilting his head and grinned at the end. "I owe you, Adam. You've saved my poor, scrawny Jersey ass."

They were all laughing, even Chin.

"And you ask why we call Steve 'The Big Kahuna'?" Kawika gasped between laughter. "You did all of these truly embarrassing things to keep a promise you'd given Steve, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on, it's Steve. He wouldn't let you down, no matter what. I couldn't do that to him. I said I'd help him, and at the end, I did. Thanks to Adam. So, that's it. Story time's over." 

There was a beat of utter silence. Kamekona placed the fork on his empty plate and looked up. He briefly locked eyes with Steve before he inhaled deeply. All heads turned into his direction.

"Kahuna means 'healer/priest' in Hawaiian. They earn their title because everybody respects them. Steve's the team captain, he rules just because he's strong and has the right vibes. He keeps us together with his spirit. He always has the right answers, makes the right decisions. We all bend over backwards for him, even you've experienced that now, Danny. We do that because it's Steve. Got it now? He's The Big Kahuna and he's not even Hawaiian. That's really big, brah. And he's an animal whisperer, too. He's freaking spiritual, so therefore he's earned that title." 

The whole gang was literally hanging on Kamekona's every word. Danny studied Kamekona's reverent facial expression. His features softened.

Dany rubbed his hands over his thighs. Steve's hand snuck up to cover Danny's hand with his, hidden under the table. Their fingers intertwined.

"I don't know what you're all talking about, but _mahalo_ ," Steve poked at his last bites with his fork, too flabbergasted to meet any of their stares.

"Tell us some details about your day with Steve at the horse shelter, Danny. How's Shirley?" Chin asked.

"It was great! Lots of horses, hard work, lots of hay and scrubbing water buckets, shoveling shit. It was awesome. Hey, did you know Steve can ride? I mean, ride like a fucking cowboy, bareback and shit, _at the beach_." Danny's other hand waved through the air to underline how impressed he was. "And Shirley's stolen my heart. God, she's such a gorgeous girl. She was with us the whole time. She's a wonderful, sweet, sweet dog, and it's hard to leave her behind." 

Steve was thankful Danny held on to his hand. He only listened with a shy smile on his lips. There were grunts uttered from the guys and some 'ahs' and 'ohs' and 'awws' from the girls.

"Nah, we didn't know any of that, Danny. Steve's as talkative as an oyster, especially about his skills. Maybe we will be as lucky as you were, Danny, and get to know Steve's animals one day, too." Chin studied Steve after he shot a look in Chin's direction.

And again, Steve tried not to shift too obviously on his seat. He hated to be the center of attention. He was a normal guy, average, with normal interests, single-minded and dedicated, just as much as his friends were, too. Steve needed to change the subject. This creepy silence at the table got on his nerves.

"How are you holding up, Adam, with Chin as the cousin of your girlfriend?" Steve addressed Adam to avert the attention from his person.

"He's constantly breathing down my neck, but I can handle it." Adam answered confidently. 

Now it was Steve who laughed, and Kono nestled to Adam's side, peeking over to Chin.

"As long as she's happy, you'll suffer no harm, Adam." Chin could be intimidating as well.

"I'll take good care of her, Chin. I've told you that already." Adam stared back.

"Guys, luckily we have intense training ahead of us. Thank God Mamo likes to squeeze us dry, otherwise, I wouldn't know how to get rid of all the tension here." Steve smoothing the wrinkles in their moods.

"Where are Lynn and Amber anyway?" Mary asked, still leaning into Steve.

"They needed a break from Kamekona's wooing," Chin stated drily.

Steve tried not to laugh.

"Damn, Steve. We missed too much. Next time there's a party, we'll make sure we have the morning off. I love to witness what happens when the shit hits the fan after everyone is plastered. What did you do, Kamekona, huh?"

Danny's concentration was focused on their friend, otherwise, he would have noticed how Steve's face slipped for a brief second, overwhelmed by the fact that Danny said 'we' as if it was crystal clear they were a package deal. 

"Oh, look! Lynn and Amber are coming over." Mary waved at the girls who were approaching the group, saving Kamekona from his answer.

"Hi, guys," Lynn ambled up to their table. "Make sure you're all free this coming Friday. It's my birthday, and I'm throwing a party at my place. You're all invited."

Her announcement elicited a loud cheering from the group. 

"Talking about the devil…next party is on, Steve." Danny turned his head to grin widely at Steve. He clasped their hands together. "This time we'll get stoned together, okay?" Danny asked, and Steve nodded, his heartbeat in his throat. He mouthed 'fuck, yes', getting rewarded with an alluring once over from Danny's eyes.

"Danny," Lynn called over the table, "do you think you could bring some more of your surprise to my party?" 

Danny shortly checked with Kamekona and Kawika. "Sure. We'll have some fun." He answered after he settled everything in a blink of an eye with his friends.

"Great, thanks. Okay, guys. See you at the beach later this afternoon. Bye." Lynn pulled Amber away, heading for another table.

"Does Amber ever talk?" Danny looked after them, asking Cath across the table.

"She does. She's shy around football jocks who are all idiotically handsome and who are in love with other even more stupidly good-looking jocks, but yeah, she's okay." Cath's eyes met Danny's and her face dripped of mischief.

Steve exhaled when he checked the time. They had only a few minutes left until their next class started, and luckily, Cath couldn't intimidate him with stupid questions that Danny would have answered without a second thought.

 

Their scrimmage was as hard as expected. Steve's eyes burned from the sweat. His hair was drenched, plastered to his head beneath the helmet. The constant clashing of bodies, Mamo's shouting, and the way he barked his orders kept Steve on a constant high. His muscles were sore, but he felt awesome. He was addicted to the rush when he passed the ball and it flew in a perfect angle to be caught by one of his wide receivers. Danny was like a dancer when he leaped up to reach for the ball, perfectly timed and without hesitation.

"Okay, guys! Let's call it a day. Great training today, all of you! Thank you, and I'll see you tomorrow!" Mamo clapped his hands and blew the whistle to end their training.

"Fuck, man, I need a shower." Chin walked beside Steve, helmet in hand.

Danny jogged up to them. "That was great! Damn, today I had golden hands and fuck, did you see how I caught your last pass, Steve? Wow!" Danny shook his sweat-soaked hair, his face red and heated, but his eyes sparkled with an inner fire.

"Steve, hold on for a sec!" Mamo called after Steve and waved him over.

"Hey, guys. See you later, okay? Mamo told me, in the beginning, he wants to discuss some training stuff and tactics." Steve patted Chin's back.

"I'll wait for you outside Steve, okay?" Danny held him back by grabbing his shirt.

"No, wait for me at the library. I don't know how long Mamo needs to talk. It won't take long, and I'll hurry, I promise." Steve touched Danny's forearm.

"In the library? Why's that? Let's go surfing with all the others. I can't wait to be on the board and in the water." Danny eyed him curiously.

"No surfing today, Danny. I've promised you to help you with Chemistry and all the other classes you're lagging far behind. Today it's Monday, and I'll start with my tutoring. Did you already forget?" Steve talked fast because Mamo was waiting.

Danny's face fell. "No, of course not. I'd hoped you would forget it, though. C'mon, Steve. It's hot, my brain's fried, and I only want to go surfing. No tutoring today, okay? Let's postpone it. Tomorrow, we'll start tomorrow." 

"We have a deal, and I won't differ from what we'd agreed on. No discussion about that. You need to get your grades up, and you need to graduate in one year from now. You can't afford to have such low grades, Danny. Why are we even talking about that?" Steve pried Danny's fingers from his shirt. "Go take a shower and wait in the library. I'll follow asap." 

"What if I don't want to study today? Don't be such a killjoy, Steve. Tomorrow's another day." Danny pleaded.

"I'm your captain. You're on my team, and I can't afford to lose you. What if you get kicked out because you can't get your grades up? No, Danny. We'll study _today_. If you want to reach something, you have to work hard for it and forgo surfing in order to have decent graduation grades. It's your future you're working on. Hell, I really don't need to emphasize this for you, do I, Danny?" Steve knew he sounded like a heartless coach, but Danny's attitude made his skin itch.

"Holy crap, you sound like my mother, Steve. Gosh, you're boring. Can't you skip one of your damn responsibilities and just have some fun?" Danny pulled a face, not able to hide the anger. "What if I don't wait at the library for you? What then, huh, Steve? What if I just hop in Chin's car and take a lift to the beach because all I want to do right now is fucking surf!" Danny challenged him, eyes a stormy blue.

"Don't make me drag your ass from the beach, off your fucking board, and back to the library. And don't challenge me, I'll surprise you and that's a fucking promise." Steve set his jaw, getting angry, too. 

"You're not my captain outside the football field. Don't overestimate your influence, Steven." Danny shouted because Steve walked backwards, away from him.

Mamo called a second time.

"Don't make me regret my offer." Steve's low voice was clipped. "If all you're interested in is goofing off and not doing the work, then go and have fun at the beach. It's your decision. I don't have time now to talk about honor and why it pisses me off that I can't rely on your word. I've gotta go." Steve shouted back and shot Danny one last look before he turned on his heel to run towards Mamo who waited impatiently.

The seriousness of his dispute with Danny hit Steve only after he stepped from the hot football field into the steamy, abandoned locker room. Water dripped from the showerheads onto the floor, puddles of water were everywhere. A forgotten towel hung over an open locker door. Different scents battled for dominance hanging in the air like invisible dream catchers. The air stunk from sweat and well-worn sneakers, as well as from lemony shower gels and woodsy-fresh scented shampoos. 

Steve flopped onto the bench. The adrenalin had worn off, and the only thing he felt was an all-consuming tiredness and a pain behind his breast bone.

All he wanted to do was to help Danny to get better. Who was he to make such kind of demands? Danny was angry with him, he went too far with the way he went all bossy on his boyfriend. Steve clenched his teeth and couldn't move for a couple of minutes. He hunched over and braced his arms on his thighs, head in his hands, and tried to calm his apprehensively beating heart.

What if Danny didn't wait for him at the library? What then?

Steve took a three-minute shower. He sloppily toweled himself off and got dressed in a frantic rush. After he gathered his belongings, he bolted out of the locker room and jogged through the nearly empty hallway of the school.

Steve's heart was a pounding lump in his chest. He tore the door from the library open and stepped into the calm atmosphere of the book-filled place. His breath stuck in his throat.

His eyes scanned the first floor, but he couldn't spot Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> And I know, I post way faster then I've announced in my A/N in the very beginning. But I'm in a flow and I'm so happy to finally share. I hope it's not getting too much. And let me tell you one thing, please just enjoy the story and all the new chapters. I had a few readers who apologized for not commenting on chapters and I felt bad for them for even thinking this.
> 
> Fanfiction should be fun and should pull you into this realm of feelings, in this place where the boys are. Enjoy and have fun with all the hot stuff that's going on. I love the way you support me with just reading it, with the way you are there for me and my fic. This is amazing! And I love how you comment the hell out of my chapters and how you share the love for the boys with me. I'm beyond happy to make it happen, to have this story for you.
> 
> Have fun with it and don't feel any pressure to write long comments, any comment. Just enjoy! And to all who keep writing me comments...guys you drive me crazy with joy and I'm always in a blissful state after reading your awesome feedback. Mahalo with all my heart! Big love to all of you!


	14. Chapter 14

Steve's deep disappointment compressed his ribs with force, and for a moment he froze, clutching his backpack, hands shaking. The doors of the library closed behind him with a silent whoosh. His chagrin was only addressed to himself. He couldn't even draw a single breath when the realization filled his stomach with stones.

Danny wasn't here.

Different scenarios flickered in a crazy mess through his mind. Danny might dump him. Danny might be so fed up with his overly correct way to deal with life that he was no longer interested in Steve. Who wanted to have such a nerd as a boyfriend? No matter how good Steve looked and how fucking great he was in everything he did. He was a boring, model student, perfectly blending in to meet all the expectations.

He'd made the mistake of pushing Danny into the role of a reckless, irresponsible guy. Did he really use the word 'honor'? They were teenagers, for crying out loud!

Steve lost the relaxed attitude normal sixteen-year-old teens were characterized by. He constantly looked out for his younger sister and tried to be the best son for his father. All he was concerned about was bringing home A grades, taking care to meet Mamo's expectations to satisfy the image of an outstanding football team captain. He was responsible for horses and Shirley, and between the day-to-day routine, he'd fucking forgot how to be a teenager.

Steve forgot to be flexible and to be thirsty for the fun side of life. He didn't remember when he'd wavered, flipping the bird at homework and the strict schedule he'd somehow inflicted on himself. He couldn't recall the feeling of giving a flying fuck about the expectations of the adult world. He didn't allow himself the freedom of a "free pass" to hang out at the beach with his friends, entirely interested only in fun games, surfing, and fooling around because it was damn common behavior for a teenager.

Danny could teach him about that part of life. But maybe that chance had slipped from his grasp.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, being irresolute what to do now. He scanned the room once more when his eyes caught the stairs, leading up to the first floor.

A flicker of hope expanded inside his chest. It couldn't hurt to swiftly head up the steps and peek into the corners around the bookshelves. There were desks up there, too, and if life hadn't turned its back fully on him, the wonder of seeing Danny sitting at one of the tables might glue back his heart that just broke a minute ago.

Steve waved at some familiar faces, taking two steps at the time. His legs were unsteady, and he could hardly cope with his wild thundering pulse. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and he tried to contain the hope that unfurled in his gut like a furiously winding snake. 

His hand touched the handrail as he walked past the overloaded shelves, steering toward the far end corner with the scattered desks for students who preferred studying undisturbed.

Danny sat at one of the desks, the smallest one, squeezed into a corner, leaning against the wall, chewing at a pencil.

The air Steve sucked into his lungs burnt like fire. His stride was measured, controlled. He stopped at the table and placed his backpack onto the work surface, looking warily over to Danny.

"Hi," Steve unpacked his books to keep himself busy. Danny shortly jerked his head, not saying a word, not meeting Steve's gaze. "I, uh, I wasn't sure if you would be here. I, uh, I almost left. I'm glad I came up here to have a look. I figured you would've left with all the others." Steve hated how unsure his voice sounded.

"Yeah, of course, you did. No surprise there." Danny expressed with boredom, tapping his pencil at his battered notebook, balancing on his chair on two legs, avoiding meeting his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said on the field…" Steve started.

"Never mind, Steve. You've made your point and you've said what you've really meant. No apology necessary." Danny's gruff voice made Steve bite his tongue.

"We'll be through with chemistry in an hour or so, and you'll still have time left to go surfing if you want." Steve threw in before he pulled the second chair closer, hesitating a moment before he sat with a distance to Danny.

The hurt flashed up fast and stabbed his heart about this crappy situation. Steve knew he brought it upon himself. Danny must have felt the same pain when he'd barked at him on the field as if Danny needed to prove himself to be worthy. 

"I'll go surfing after this…tutoring, to unwind, to have some fun. Sure thing." With a thud Danny rocked his chair back, leaning down to dig into his backpack. He pulled another chewed up pencil form one of its pockets. "Can we start? The sun sets early. I wanna be outta here asap."

The words carried a clear message for Steve like a neon sign popping up above his head. Danny had planned to go alone, _without_ Steve. Danny wasn't even asking. Message received. Dread was hard to control when it hit the system full on. Steve flipped through the pages of his chemistry book, not seeing a fucking letter, not able to make sense of what was written there.

"Of course. Sure…let's start then." Steve stumbled.

Danny's hand nervously fidgeted with the pages of his own notebook, obstinately staring down, cutting off another possibility to reconnect.

Danny was so close.

Steve saw the veins on the back of Danny's tanned hand. He yearned to circle his finger around it to feel Danny's finger playing with his. The wide chasm between them was insurmountable. Steve was convinced he'd be rejected if he tried to reach out to touch Danny, and he couldn't cope with that emotionally, not now at least. And why bother reaching out if Danny obviously didn't want to be with him right now? From now on? For how long? How could a wonderful situation turn within such a short time into this nasty, horrible moment? But Danny decided against surfing and had waited for him instead. He was here with Steve and that had to mean something, right? 

Steve cleared his throat, thumbing through his book. "I, uh, what…I mean, where do you want me to start? What's the most important issue you need to, uh, study? Where are your difficulties? I mean…sorry, too many questions at once." Steve abruptly stopped, opening the book where their last class ended.

"I don't know yet. I don't even get the concept of chemistry." Danny scribbled something on his page.

"Where's your chemistry book?"

"Forgot it this morning," Danny answered tense, his pencil hoovered in the air.

"Uhm, okay, uh, let's start with the – " Steve hold his breath. "What do you mean, you don't get the concept of chemistry? Can you be more specific?" He hoped his ask was supportive, preventing to not pressure Danny in any kind.

Danny leaned back in his chair, sealing his lips before he turned his head and briefly cast a look at Steve. "I don't get it, meaning I don't _understand_ how you get from one chemical equation to another one with the right result. I don't fucking get it! There are only letters: plus signs, minus signs and all the fucked up stuff in between. What is there to explain? I skipped too many classes back in Jersey. Never had a chance to catch up with the knowledge. Never was interested, anyway. Who the fuck needs chemistry when working at a grocery store, huh?" Danny bit out, throwing his pencil with an angry move onto the desk, where it rolled forward and fell over the edge, landing on the floor. "Goddamn it." He cursed under his breath, bending down to retrieve it from under the desk.

Steve carefully tiptoed around Danny's agitated mood. The scale was disturbingly off. Steve was a straight A student and Danny didn't know beginner's shit about chemistry. Of all the things Steve didn't want, he definitely didn't want to let Danny feel as if he was stupid or dense. But, seriously? Where to start?

"I, oh, okay, uhm. Let's – Let's start with the periodic table. The elements, how to read it, the symbol of each element, the atomic number and what this means and so on. You know that table, don't you?" Steve fumbled with the pages of his book, turning back and forth to find the periodic system to start with.

Danny didn't answer his question. Steve peeked up from his book and saw Danny's jaw muscles working overtime.

"You don't know the periodic system and you have no idea how to use it." Steve filled in the unanswered gaps.

"I know how to wipe my ass with that shit, but other than that? Nope, no fucking clue." Danny punched tiny holes in his notebook, abusing his unsharpened pencil.

Steve straightened up, keeping a blank facial expression. _Jesus_. Bad news, that was _so bad news_. He would've been less surprised if Bill Clinton had announced that America was changing its national language from English to a rare Timbuktu dialect. But the fact that Danny knew zero to nothing about chemistry knocked the wind out of Steve. He had a few weeks left to pull Danny from that shit hole, drilling knowledge into his head.

"Okay. I, ah, can work with that. Let's start with," Steve finally found the double-sided periodic table, "with the basics. I guess you want to take notes?" 

Danny was still a solid wall of resistance. Steve prayed not to lose his temper. 

"Let's start with number one – Helium. And then we'll move on with the colors and meanings, and we'll head on to the grouping of the elements: the chemical characteristics, the meaning of the atomic number, protons, electrons and so on – " Steve sighed. "Are you with me, Danny?"

"It's a fuck-ton of shit I don't know, man. I don't even understand what you just said. How I'm supposed to learn that shit in this short amount of time? Fuck it." Danny hissed. His anger turned a split second into despair, only to flare up into new, fiercer anger. 

"Hey, I'm with you. We'll manage. One topic at the time. That's why I've suggested taking notes. It helps." Steve swallowed, hoping his words wouldn't be the proverbial spark to the spilled gasoline.

Danny grumbled and at least pulled the chair closer. He searched for an empty page in his terrible, rumpled notebook.

"Don't you have another book to take notes? It makes sense to keep order, so you can go through your notes to fully understand the matter. And what's with those pencils? They're not even sharp. You can't write with these. Some color pencils would be helpful. Where's your writing supplies, Danny? Colored highlighters and stuff? Do you have anything similar, something you could actually write with?" Steve put the chemistry book in the middle of the table and shuffled with his chair until he sat right next to Danny.

Steve's head jerked up by the sudden loud shriek of metal being rudely scrapped over the floor.

Danny had jumped up.

He pushed his chair back with force, almost slamming it into the wall behind them. "God-fucking-damnit!" Danny furiously seethed, breaking both his pencils in half, his biceps bulged, veins popped. He squeezed his body past Steve's chair, not brushing against a tiny spot of Steve's shoulders and stormed off, throwing his broken pencils in the nearest rubbish bin.

"Danny! Where are you going?" Steve's words died on his tongue. He was already standing, feeling the need to run after Danny.

He couldn't even shout to stop Danny from running because it was the freaking library and God forbid, Steve didn't want to make a scene, drawing unwelcome attention to their growing disaster. The image of Danny's back vanishing out of his sight was burned into his retinas. Steve just stood there not grasping what just happened, and why his words had led to this new twisted, ugly situation with Danny running away from him.

His heart felt raw, hurting badly. The dread was back, even bigger and more abysmal than before.

Steve lowered himself slowly back onto his chair. He waited, closed and opened the cap of his highlighter pen in a monotonic motion which had a meditative effect on his fucked-up nerves. It kept at least the sickening feeling at bay. Steve's chest constricted.

He was going to make it right no matter what he'd destroyed within such a short amount of time. He had to. Steve's stomach burned with acid and his shoulders were tensed up in hard knots, causing him a slight headache. Danny couldn't have left, because his backpack was still under the table. Steve freaked out, silently, internally, holistically.

Steve waited. He didn't want to move, and he was scared if he went looking for Danny he might miss him and – no, he wanted to sit tight, waiting, hoping. His eyes burned from staring unblinkingly at the place where Danny disappeared around the shelf. He should show up exactly there in case he came back. Danny had to come back. _He had to_. 

Steve saw Danny the moment he stirred around the rack. He carried stuff tucked under his arm, his hands were full of other things, Steve couldn't identify from where he sat.

Steve's curled-up soul, huddled in a tiny spot behind his heart, was too afraid to relax. He felt emotionally gutted and he didn't know how this day might end. He tried to appease his tight neck muscles by taking a deeper breath. Steve fidgeted with his hands and watched Danny approaching his desk, almost running along the railings.

Their eyes met for a long, pensive moment. Steve swallowed. "Where have you been?" Luckily his voice functioned but his breath caught.

"I thought you might be hungry?" Danny words were pitched low, insecure.

"I might be hungry?" Steve asked back, alert and cautious. It was as clear as mud to Steve why Danny uttered this funny question.

"I – I don't have different colored highlighters. I don't have another notebook. I don't have a single shred of the supplies you've asked for, Steve. I went looking for that stuff. If I want to have a chance to get my grades up, I've to start following your suggestions. Now I'm prepared: enough pens and new notebooks, leading to the result of a better overview." Danny pushed through the narrow space behind Steve's back and the wall, still without touching him or brushing against his back or his head. "And I passed the vending machine twice. I've brought you a chocolate bar and some barbecue chips. I just guessed that you'd be hungry after dealing with me and the shock of how hopeless I am." Danny carefully placed the packaged products between Steve's hands which still held onto the cap and the highlighter.

Steve's jaw hung open. He totally missed the sentence where Danny agreed to his tutoring and his help, gawping at the food. "And what do you mean, when you say you went _looking_ for supplies?" He ogled at the stuff Danny still carried. 

"You know, there is always enough stock of school supplies in every school. I went looking for that, and guess I've found what I'll need. Their bad if they don't lock those doors. We can start now." Various pens of different colors and two different sizes of notebooks tumbled from Danny's grip onto the desk.

"Wha..? Did you? Where…? _Fuck_ , Danny!" Steve's face was a solid, round 'O', his eyes as big as saucers. He looked shocked. " _You've stolen school supplies_?" Steve unmanly squeaked and touched everything, hardly grasping that Danny more or less committed a crime. He didn't care that his hectic whisper was as high pitched as a damsel in distress. 

"Eat your chocolate bar and your chips, Steve. You said yourself you can't guarantee shit for your actions when low on sugar. You're walking hard on the edge, I can tell. Eat your treats, get a grip, and don't look so stressed out. God, Steve, I'm good at what I'm doing. I have horrible grades, but I know how to get a good five-finger discount and cover my tracks. Now be a good boy and stop touching all my new stuff." Danny grunted, softly, gruffly.

"You snuck into a school room and took stuff?" Steve chuckled nervously.

Steve was drugged by endorphin bombs going off endlessly wherever that good shit got produced, nursing his body into a high. _Danny came back, ready to study with him. He brought him food and he was again talking to him_.

"Which room?" Steve's voice was hushed, excited. He turned all the pens in his hands, checking them out.

"From our chemistry teacher: Mr. Fucking Harper's classroom. I thought if I struggled that much with chemistry and he was such an ass all the time, I might as well get his support providing me with new supplies, huh? And stop looking at me that way, Steve. You got involved with a bad boy from Jersey. It's risky but worth it because I'm adventurous. Now give me that pen." Danny picked his new pen from Steve's fingers, grabbing his wrist and holding it tight.

Steve watched with a staggering fascination how Danny's fingers were firmly looped around his arm. The warmth of his dry palm seeping under his skin. Steve gasped wordlessly at what Danny just said. His hunched soul snapped back into his body with such a force he almost keeled over. His body hummed with new electricity. The moment Danny let go, Steve balled his hand to a fist to hide the shiver.

Danny opened and flattened his brand-new notebook and uncapped one of his pens. "Ready when you are." He cocked his head and shot Steve a small, crooked smile.

Soundlessly, the ugly crevice closed between him and Danny, gluing the deep cuts in his heart together again.

He shot Danny a longing look but pulled his book close instead. "Okay, we'll start with the periodic table." 

One and a half hours later, Danny's fingers were colored in neon marks. He had spiky hair from threading his fingers constantly through the strands, twisting them while solving his first chemical equations. He wrote three pages full of notes, and he managed to understand the periodic table with all the many ways chemical combinations were built. He grasped the meaning of why protons and electrons were so important and how they interacted in an atom. He understood negative and positive charged particles, and his eyes sparkled. Danny's enthusiasm was evidently contagious, and Steve got fired up, too, trying different ways to explain Danny the basics of chemistry until he was sure he comprehended everything without any questions marks left.

"I'm brain fucked, Steve. I can't anymore. I need a break." Danny groaned, pushing his chair back to stretch abundantly, sighing with satisfaction, sounding devastatingly hot.

Steve tore his eyes away from where Danny's shirt was pulled up, revealing a tiny stripe of bare skin. He closed his book and collected his scattered writing material.

"You did good, Danny. We'll keep going with the extra tutoring until you're getting at least a B minus in your tests. You tell me when you want to study, and I'm right here where you need me, agreed?" Steve had learned his lesson. He wouldn't just demand and order. From now on, he would politely ask and let Danny confirm their deal to be sure. He would never push him again against an invisible wall like he did today.

Steve still had a feeling that he'd almost lost Danny by a hair's breadth.

"Agreed." A single word from Danny and no further explanation.

Steve felt the urge to settle their differences. He wanted to talk, to explain and to apologize, but he didn't know where to start and how. Everything seemed almost normal again, just this tiny tension remained, keeping Steve from touching Danny and leaning over and asking for a kiss. He yearned to kiss Danny, to have this confirmation that they were still together. But maybe they needed to call it a day and start fresh tomorrow. Tomorrow would be as good as today to talk about why they had their first quarrel or this uneasiness that made Steve writhe with almost physical pain on his chair.

"C'mon, let's head out. Almost everybody left already." Danny stuffed everything into his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. 

"Yeah, let's go home." Steve followed Danny down the stairs and through the doors of the library. He only spotted three more students, buried deep in their books, not lifting their heads when they passed their desks.

The hallways were deserted, and the setting sun cast long shadows on the floor. They walked in silence for a moment and Steve could tell Danny wasn't as relaxed as he wanted to make him believe.

He hadn't asked if Steve wanted to accompany him to the beach. It hurt to know Danny wished to spend some time without him, but Steve would agree to anything as long as he was allowed to pick Danny up early tomorrow morning. He swallowed and shot Danny numerous glances, fighting again the new rising pressure to get a conversation going. 

"You, uhm, do you still want to go surfing? I, uhm, I'll give you a lift. Sure, of course, I'll give you a lift, but I – I just want to know, should I drop you off at home, or uhm, at the beach?" Steve's words felt thick and uncomfortable in his mouth.

"No, it's too late for surfing now. Sure, the guys are still at the beach, I guess. But no, no surfing tonight." Danny explained. Steve didn't know if this was a good sign. He couldn't fucking relax.

"I'll drive you home then?" Steve tried again. "Danny – " Steve knew he was pleading, although he forced his voice to be as steady as possible, the silence that emanated off Danny put him off.

Why couldn't he gather the courage to stop right now, to look Danny in the eye and ask for a calm minute to clear the air? Steve knew why. Yeah, he was afraid to poke the bear. He didn't want to deal with ignorance, or worse, with Danny who might flat out tell him he wanted a break to think things over. Steve wasn't ready for any of this.

But he tried nevertheless. "Danny, listen. I'm – " He prepared himself to say _it_. 

"Hold on, handsome," Danny grabbed his arm, pulling him along. He turned into another corridor that didn't lead at all to the school's main entrance and further on to the parking lot where Steve had parked his bike. All Danny did was lead him back into the maze of doors and rooms in the deserted school building.

Danny's words combusted in Steve's body, dusting away each and every dark thought within a fraction of a second.

Steve registered Danny's words and his whole being was drawn to Danny's tight, firm grip around his biceps and the sudden closeness. Steve blinked several times to get rid of the wetness welling up in his eyes. His senses were on high alert, and at the same time, his body sagged into the meaning of Danny's words and the softness that was elicited from his soul.

"Danny?" Steve's insecurity was infinitesimal, but still there. "Where are we going?" He asked almost sleepy.

Instead of an answer, Danny changed from holding Steve's biceps to winding his arm around his waist, gently pushing him forward. Steve's head lolled onto Danny's shoulder. He didn't realize how much strength he used to hold himself upright during their discord.

Danny opened the door of the boy's restroom on the second floor and shoved Steve unresisting through the opening. He made sure to check if the door closed firmly. After a second door got closed behind his back Steve found himself leaning against the wall of the narrow stall of one of the toilets. Danny peeled Steve's backpack from his shoulders and dropped it on top of his own.

The silence was sudden, and Steve gazed at an arm's length at Danny's beloved face. "Danny, I messed up," Steve whispered. His broken voice filled the air.

Danny's caring fingers sealed his lips, tracing the seam of his mouth. Danny didn't answer. He zoomed in on a point on Steve's collarbone. He braced one hand at the wooden wall behind his head. Steve's chest was heaving. He tried to breathe shallowly, choking down his words, reining in his need to feel Danny's touch everywhere.

"Let me talk for a moment, Steve." Danny rasped, obviously controlled but not quite able to steady the faint trembling in his muscles. Danny stroked with the pads of his fingertips up and down Steve's pecs, a featherlight touch to torment him.

Steve melted against the wall, giving in and letting Danny take over.

He gulped in air when Danny nosed along his throat, rubbing his face at his sensitive skin, kissing the shell of his ear. "Thank you, handsome," he whispered in Steve's ear, driving his lips over his ear lobe. Danny forced his way between Steve's thighs, abs pressed together, boxing Steve in with both arms at either side of his head, pinning him gently into the wall.

Steve dropped his head onto Danny's strong shoulder. Danny's sturdy frame kept him in a standing position, supporting him, making him feel safe. Steve whimpered into Danny's soft skin. The bathroom was filled with a solemn silence, no sound came through the door. Steve's senses were solely trained on Danny; his voice, his scent and the way he wrapped his body around his, saving his heart from crashing into many pieces.

"Thank you for – " Danny sighed strangled, pausing a moment to start again. His words were barely a whisper. "Thank you for believing in me, Steve. For – for forcing me to not forget what we agreed on. I needed this. The way you shouted at me, called me out on it." Danny needed another moment, pressing his cheek into Steve's hair, gasping. "I'm so sorry, for – for getting angry, for letting you down. For not keeping my word, although I've fucking promised I wouldn't do it again."

Danny waited, and Steve only listened, doing nothing but leaning into Danny, sucking up the sound of his voice, dealing with the tidal wave of emotions thundering against his chest.

"I'm good at being lax, going the easy way. I only want to have fun, but you – you Steve, you are determined, strong-willed, not giving up, pushing forward with so much sense of purpose. I'm impressed and so pissed at the same time because I'm fucking scared, I can't keep up…that I can't keep up and you might get tired of dragging me along. I hate – " Danny choked on air and paused, needing a moment.

Steve hugged him loosely, stroking soothingly over his back, staying quiet, giving Danny the time, he needed.

"I hate to think that you could change your mind, Steve, giving up on me because I suck at so many things. I was so pissed because you fucking hit the bull's eye this afternoon. I was wrong, you were right and that's me, throwing a punch first, asking no questions, running off because I can't stand the pressure. But you – you always stay, Steve. I was so mean, and you stayed despite everything, ready to spend time with me to teach me fucking chemistry. I, fuck, I was so ashamed, I felt super stupid and dense and – " Danny's broken laugh cut deep into Steve's heart.

Steve felt a hollow pain in his chest from the raw insecurity and anxiety seeping into Danny's voice.

Danny tore himself open in front of him, and all Steve could feel was just love and this immense release because Danny was worried sick by exactly the same thing: that Steve might get tired of him. Danny's feelings matched Steve's in intensity and severity.

Steve looped his arms around Danny's torso and pulled him into a hug that was equally violent and emotional. 

"Danny, Danny – don't. Jersey, don't. There's nothing to worry about, nothing at all." Steve hid his face in the crook of Danny's neck. "I was so worried that I'd pushed you too far. I'm a self-opinionated asshole sometimes, and I was scared that you didn't want to be with me because I'm overly ordinary, a boring nerd." Steve breathed in Danny's scent, mouthing at his skin, gathering the courage to get it all out. "I was so scared you wanted to break up with me." Steve's muffled voice was hoarse and quivered.

Steve was so relieved that the aftershock came in waves.

Danny's hand was wrapped around Steve's neck and his other hand ran comforting circles on his back. Their bodies were firmly pressed together. "We're fucking idiots." Danny kissed Steve's throat, flicking his tongue at the patch of skin where his lips were pressed against.

Steve's embrace was still brutal. He felt the words on his tongue, but the urge to knead Danny's muscles, wrapping his arms even more tightly around him and pulling him into him, was overwhelming. "Yes, we're super stupid idiots. God, Danny, I was a wreck during our spat. I can't deal with you being angry at me. It kills me." Steve laughed and went limp in Danny's arms.

Danny lifted his head. Steve was finally ready to lock eyes with Danny. They were glassy, and Steve thought Danny had never looked more beautiful than in that moment.

"Can we make a deal, Steve?" 

Steve bobbed his head several times. "What's it about?" 

"No matter what comes our way, it's always 'us', Steve. Never forget that, no matter if we're angry at each other, or having a stupid argument. Nothing comes between us, okay? We believe in what we have, promise me this. I won't leave you, Steve – ever." Danny held his gaze and Steve believed every damn word. 

"It's 'us', Jersey, no matter what. I won't leave you, either – ever." Steve repeated ceremonially.

"I, uh, shit. This is intense, Steve," Danny's laugh was filled with what Steve didn't dare to say either. But it didn't matter, this moment was perfect as it was.

"I wouldn't want to have it any other way." Steve threaded his hands through Danny's thick hair, and a wide smile blossomed on his face, growing wider with every second.

Steve realized that they forged a pact of love, a hell of a promise, in a fucking boy's restroom at their high school.

Danny cleared his throat. He braced his hands flat on Steve's chest, pushing him against the wall. "Another question, handsome," Danny's voice dropped a notch. His fists scrunched up Steve's shirt, pulling it down and stretching his collar far enough to reveal the soft swell of his toned chest muscles.

"Hm-mm?" Steve cradled Danny's face between his hands. "I'm dying to kiss you, Danny." He answered with a raspy voice.

"Are you still sans underwear?" Danny let his hands drop and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Steve's jeans, popping the button, fumbling with the zipper.

Steve's hoarse groan rumbled through his throat. Danny's eyes were dark blue orbs, piercing into Steve's brain, sizzling his nerves. Steve canted his hips, his abs flat from the pressure of lust and heat that hardened his cock.

"Hell, yes," Steve said on a shaky breath. "Fuck, yes, Jersey," his mind went out of whack when he finally surged forward to cover Danny's parted mouth with his lips.

A broken noise filled the room. Steve kissed Danny with all he had. Danny's strong hands seized his arms to slam him hard into the wall. Their kiss was filled with hunger, comfort, and pent-up need.

Steve groaned with pleasure when Danny's tongue slipped straight into his mouth, filling him with fire. Their kiss was messy, full of spit and eagerness neither of them could hold back anymore. Steve forcefully bracketed Danny's head between his hands, pushing into his mouth, biting his lips, licking at every patch he could reach.

Danny jerked his head back. A thin, shiny thread of saliva hung from their lips. Both were panting. Danny's face mimicked Steve's own expression with this small smile on his red, swollen lips. Danny's eyes shone like the deep sea, black and dangerous. Steve felt the undertow, sucking him in.

"Do something, Danny, please. I'm yours – " Steve murmured, leaning in, catching Danny's upper lip with his teeth. He was rock hard, rolling his hips into Danny's bulging cock, whimpering while he sucked at Danny's lips.

"You're damn right, your mine. Lift your hands, handsome," Danny ordered with a rough voice.

Steve wanted Danny to do things to him that he only dared to fantasize about when lying in bed. The darkness of the night hid his burning cheeks while his hole clenched repeatedly at the raunchy images floating through his mind. Some of his deep wishes must have shown on his face.

"Fuck, Steve. Look at you. You're so fucking beautiful. It's killing me." Danny leaped forward to seal Steve's lips with his, eating him out, tracing his tongue over the inside of Steve's mouth, as if he wanted to mark him.

Steve's knee gave in. He groaned around Danny's swirling tongue. He desperately rutted his hard cock over Danny's crotch. He lifted his arms, showing Danny that whatever he asked from him, he would receive.

Steve missed Danny the second he pulled back to ruck up his shirt, yanking it over his head and threw it on the floor. Danny gasped at the sight of Steve's bare chest. His lips found Steve's stiff nipple. Danny let his tongue play with the hard nub before Steve couldn't take it anymore, fisting Danny's hair, snapping his head back.

"Danny – " Steve moaned, " _Don't_ – not now. Need you – touch me! _God_ – " Steve's skin burned and he hardly couldn't stand the fabric of his jeans rubbing over his sensitive cock. He clutched Danny's wrist, guiding his hand to his crotch to press his hand against his bulge, rolling into Danny's palm. " _I need this_. Fucking touch me, Jersey. _Touch me_." Steve croaked, his throat tight.

He grabbed for Danny's neck. Steve's mouth sucked hard around Danny's skin, and it wasn't long before his teeth sank into the taut flesh. He wanted to bite Danny _so hard_.

"Oh, fuck, Steve. Fuck, I'm here, handsome. Hold on. _Damn_ ," Danny gave in when Steve's teeth painfully bit into his muscles. "I'm here, handsome. Let go, _let go_ – ugh. _Jesus, Steve_. I could shoot my load just by the way you moan and ask for my touch. _Holy fuck_." Danny's dark growl sent scorching hot heat down Steve's spine, pressing precum from his slit.

Danny pushed Steve back, pinning him with his hand on his chest to the wall. Danny stared wildly into his eyes when he opened Steve's zipper, jamming him back into the surface every time Steve leaned forward to touch Danny. He grabbed the open fly and yanked Steve's jeans all the way down to his ankles, kneeling inches away from his groin. Steve's hard cock jutted out, rigid and slick.

Steve writhed and gasped and panted. "Danny," He pleaded whiny.

"Stay where you are, handsome. Don't fucking move one bit." Danny breathed heavily, stepping away to admire Steve only with his eyes.

Steve's mind was fogged with heavy desire. The shyness from this morning vaporized in the heat of this moment. Danny's open admiration for his body flared Steve's lust up, creating a place for something new that had stayed hidden for a long time; filling Steve's body, painting his skin from the inside.

His hooded eyes watched Danny intensely. He wanted to see how Danny fell apart, standing there, his eyes glued to Steve's naked body. Steve sprawled, leaning against the wall, his hands above his head, hips pushed forward, presenting his leaking, precum-stained cock to Danny. His feet were caught in the crumpled heap of fabric around his ankles, but this fact was only fire to Steve's desire. Danny's stare was all Steve needed, wanted.

Danny groped his own big bulge and moaned, eyeing Steve with greed.

Steve took his cock in his hand, bucking his hips when he closed his fist around his aching hard-on.

Danny bent forward and batted his hand away. "Your orgasm is _mine_." His calm voice let Steve's eyes roll back in his head.

"Danny, _please_. I can't – " Steve bumped his head against the wall.

The blazing burn of his lust was eating him up. Everything that made him a decent person burst into flames the moment they had kissed after their argument. Steve greeted his archaic side with a sweet smile. This deep-seated urge to please and be conquered, to be owned, drew raunchy moans from his throat. He was fucking melting, he didn't care for shit but for Danny's hungry gaze on his hard cock.

Danny stripped. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor before he unzipped his jeans and shimmied them with his underwear all the way down to his feet.

Steve choked on his moan when Danny's thick cock was pointing at him. It was shorter than Steve's but beautiful with an angry red head. Danny was so hard. Steve watched with growing desire as Danny massaged his length, grazing his thumb over the head, spreading the slick over his glans. He pumped his dick a few times, holding Steve's eyes in a firm lock. 

"Your skin is all flushed, handsome. You're so beautiful." Danny cooed, shuffling closer, jacking rhythmically.

Steve waited, giving in to be at Danny's mercy. He felt satisfaction, and at the same time, he had never felt more broken in his life. Danny pumped his length, letting Steve watch. Steve arched when Danny's knuckles caressed his abs, tracing them over his bunching muscles.

Steve whimpered deep in his throat when Danny bent forward to rub his cheek tenderly at his face. Their cocks almost brushed, but Steve stayed put until Danny told him otherwise.

"I want you to come on my cock, Steve." Danny calmly stated.

Steve gulped air into his lungs. Shivers took hold of his body. "Don't make me come untouched again, Jersey." He pressed out.

"I want you to shoot your load on my cock. Got that, handsome?" Danny's fingertips grazed over Steve's length.

"Oh God – " Steve sustained the sweet pain of his bottled-up lust, pulsing through every vein. The clear slick oozing from his hard, throbbing penis.

Danny's finger caught the drop of precum hanging from Steve's head. He licked his finger, eyes on Steve's face. "I want you, all of you," Danny whispered.

"Can I touch you?" Steve's chest shone with sweat, his fingers tingled but he didn't move.

"Yes, I want you to," Danny's words expressed only softness.

Steve's body shook, and he gyrated his hips in lazy circles. His breath caught in his throat when he finally closed his fist around Danny's cock. Danny took Steve's hard cock in his hand and tugged lazily, massaging his whole length, brushing over the sensitive spot at the underside of his head.

They kissed, and Steve was lost anew, exploring Danny's lips, tongue meandering in and out of his mouth. This kiss felt different. It was more sensual, slower. Steve's hand threaded through Danny's damp hair at the nape of his neck. Danny jerked him off with a tenderness that squeezed the air from Steve's lungs. He rhythmically pushed his hips into Danny's fist, drowning in waves of arousal. Danny adjusted his pressure, tearing gasps and moans from Steve's soul. 

Steve lost the ability to work Danny's cock. He never experienced being that hard in his life. He fucked into Danny's fist, moaning between Danny's parted lips. Steve skidded his hands over Danny's back and cupped his toned ass in his hands. Danny changed the angle of his strokes and made a wicked move with his thumb over his head and pressed his fingers firmer around his cock. Steve rocked his hips steadily and clung to Danny's body. 

Steve pulled back, groaning, abs flexing hard. "Danny, coming, fuck, coming – " He circled his hand over Danny's and pressed hard to add the last friction that triggered his release.

Steve's orgasm rose deep from his spine and he had the feeling his whole gut got sucked empty when white splotches of seed burst from his prick, aimed to hit Danny's cock, his balls, and his pubs. "Oh fuck, _oh my GOD_ – Danny, oh fuck," Steve hips rutted on, his cock swollen, still pushing through Danny's hand.

Steve squeezed Danny's wrist painfully, holding his hand in place while he was still coming. Danny made sure he stood close enough not missing one drop of Steve's come. 

"You're so fucking hot, handsome. C'mon, I want all of it." Danny's feverish words were nothing but a declaration of love.

A sheen of sweat covered both their bodies. Steve slumped back into the wall, exhausted, satisfied, wobbly. Danny stroked and pulled at Steve's cock, milking each drop out of it, catching it with his fingers.

Steve's eyes flew open when he felt Danny's fingers fondling his balls and slipping between his legs, stroking the underside of his ass cheeks. Danny pressed the flat of his hand onto his perineum, rubbing his scrotum, coaxing Steve into spreading his legs as far as possible with his feet caught in his jeans.

"I can't wait to explore more of you." Danny kissed him hard, but Steve pushed him away.

"I wanna look." Steve's hands traced over Danny's naked body. He didn't have the concentration to take Danny's handsomeness in before. But now the sight got him drunken.

Steve watched how Danny used his spunk as lube, massaging it into his skin, jacking off fast. The slick sound was filthy and a turn on and Steve stared trance-like at Danny's dick and the way he pumped through his fist. All he wanted to do was to drop to his knees and lick everything off Danny's cock.

"Help me," Danny reached for Steve's hand, guiding it to his smeary dick. 

Steve latched his lips onto Danny's mouth the moment he took Danny's cock in his hand. He kissed him fervently and glided into this new feeling of heat and lust when Danny was falling apart in his arms.

This fucking hot detail of his cum all over Danny's cock gave him a heady feeling. It made Steve proud, filling him with wantonness and greed for Danny that he couldn't explain. He drank the dark groans from Danny's throat, keeping his tongue in his mouth.

Steve filled his soul with the new sensations of hearing their breaths gasping, the slick gliding sound of Danny's cock in his hand, and Danny's hot breath fanning over his face. Danny's musky scent mixed with the enchanting odor of his own cum, coating Danny's cock. The sharp scent of their sweat was mixed with all other scents into their very own branding. 

"Steve, fuck – fuuuuck, coming – "

Danny was his and Steve was about to make him come. Danny clutched Steve's shoulders, tilting his head back when his body vigorously shook to release pearly strands of cum that landed on Steve's abs. It was warm, and shudders of pleasure kept a hold on Steve's body. Danny's head dropped forward again, and Steve kissed him before he cast his eyes to watch how Danny's last drop of cum dribbled from the head, running over his fingers.

"You okay, Jersey?" Steve asked, pressing his lips to Danny's sweaty temple.

"Oh man. Shit, that was intense." Danny sank into Steve's arms, hugging his shoulders.

Their hips slotted together. Steve didn't care shit about the sticky mess they'd created. It was soothing to share such intimacy, and for a moment, nothing existed in the world but the two of them swaying in the after bliss of a fucking intense climax. 

Steve licked Danny's cum from his fingers, making sure Danny saw every wipe off his tongue. He caught Danny's chin between his fingers and pressed his mouth tenderly onto his lips, waiting for Danny to be ready, opening for Steve to glide his tongue between his lips. He wanted to mingle their scent in the same way that Danny had used Steve's cum to mark his cock.

"I'm crazy about you, Jersey," Steve confessed. "And it's not because you've bestowed the best fucking orgasm on me since the first time I jerked off."

Danny chuckled and disentangled his body from Steve's hug. "We made a fucking mess. Fuck." Danny's speech was a bit slurred, afterglow drunken. "I'm crazy about you, too. Just in case you missed that detail." 

Steve grinned goofily, stoned with happiness and tired from their hungry sex. "How do we clean us up? Damn. Cold, sticky cum is such a bitch." Steve pulled Danny into a hug one more time. "But it was scorching hot though." He confirmed with a gravelly voice and with his lips on Danny's ear.

"It was, handsome, and I don't want to move and to get dressed. Do you still have your towel with you? The one from this morning?" Danny kissed him back.

"Yeah, I do. I totally forgot about that." Steve shuffled to his luggage and retrieved the wet, smelly towel from his backpack. "Urgh, I guess I should throw it away afterward. Shit, it stinks." 

"Next time you bend down with your naked ass in front of me, I guarantee nothing, Steve." Danny's tone was tight again.

Steve turned and grabbed Danny's back of the head kissing him hard and rough. "Don't say shit like that." Steve sounded broken.

"God, you're incredible, Steve. And I, – fuck, gimme that towel. I don't care if it stinks as long as I can wipe away some of this mess." Danny took the towel from Steve's hand and made sure not to unfold it too much, cleaning him off as good as possible.

"Let's get out of here." Steve waited until Danny cleaned himself up before he wiped the cum off his abs, using water from the sink, to rub everything off and to wash their hands.

They dressed in silence, sharing soft kisses whenever they managed to put on a piece of clothing.

"What now?" Steve checked his wristwatch he kept in one of the pockets of his backpack. "I still have one hour left. It's seven o'clock. Should I drive you home?"

"Yeah, but on our way home, I'll fulfill my promise I gave you for our first, uhm, date this morning." Danny blinked at Steve holding the door open.

"You gave me a promise?" Steve reached for Danny's hand while they walked through the empty hallways and out onto the abandoned parking lot.

"Yeah, I said I'd buy you a milkshake. We have our date backwards. First the hot sex, and afterward the milkshake. What's your flavor? Are you the vanilla type, handsome?" Danny nudged his shoulder against Steve's.

"Guess what, Jersey. I love me some dark chocolate milkshake with a sip of black, bitter espresso." Steve deadpanned, walking over the lawn towards his motorbike.

"Are you making fun of me?" Danny jerked his hand back to make him stop.

Steve turned and licked his lips, grinning stupidly. "Now you know what you got yourself into, Jersey."

"Are we still talking about milkshakes?" Danny studied Steve's face.

"You know damn well we're not." Steve kissed him, laughing into their kiss. "Hop on, I know where to buy the best shakes in town."

Danny straddled the bike. "You're unbelievable." He mumbled into Steve's shoulders before Steve kick-started the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _E hoohui kakau_ \- Together as one
> 
> _Aloha aku no, aloha mai no_ \- I give my love to you, you give your love to me
> 
> _E Hoomau mana kealoha_ \- May our love last forever
> 
> _Na' u' oe_ \- You're mine
> 
> I searched for a wonderful Hawaiian saying describing love and its meaning. I found these sentences. I had this inspiration today that I wanted some of the Hawaiian spirit at the end of this chapter. This one is one of my favorite chapters of the whole story. I still love it deeply because it's powerful and intense. It took me a long time to capture every detail the way I felt it. True, everlasting love gets born from moments like these.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

The hot shower washed the remains of Danny's sleepiness down the drain. He lathered his hair and extensively massaged his scalp with his favorite shampoo, scented like sunshine and coconut. If his mother had predicted that there would be a day where he voluntarily got out of bed at the crack of dawn, he would have laughed her off.

A few weeks ago, Danny's mood was constantly at rock bottom. He was a single, hard knot of tensed up muscles varying between hot aggression and all-consuming melancholy, wishing to stop the world so that he could jump into space to escape from all his sorrows.

And now? A soft smile played with Danny's lips while the suds run down his chest and gliding over his thighs until he was up to his ankles in a puddle of water and foam. Danny held his face into the water jet, rubbing with both hands over his skin, rinsing his hair, lost in a cascade of hot, magnificent pictures of Steve and their make-out session in the boy's bathroom yesterday at school.

Before Danny fell asleep last night, he jerked off. He got so horny by only thinking about the way Steve presented himself, resting against the wall, naked, winding his body, showing off his raging hard-on; his innocent, yet profoundly dirty way, was a mix Danny couldn't resist. Danny was addicted to Steve, hooked for light years to come. Danny's head dropped, the water poured down on him, and his cock instantly hardened. _Goddamn Steve, you sexy fucker_.

Steve was pure aphrodisiac and Danny's hunger was insatiable. The gorgeous guy was liquid lasciviousness and he didn't even realize that shit. Steve was everything Danny hadn't expected, and his movements froze every time his thoughts wandered off to Steve. The water in the shower cascaded down Danny's back.

And sometimes, Danny had to bend over, hands on his thighs, and do some breathing exercises when he thought about the sexy, mind-blowing, soul-wrecking, hot-as-fuck moments when he would get to prepare Steve's ass, getting it ready for his hard cock, and to finally own the right to call Steve 'his'. 

Danny was so hard, also because of the repetitive realization of being Steve's first. This revelation sent a jolt every-fucking-time through Danny's groin, striking the center of his lust. A strange current buzzed low in his body, lingering for some time until Danny pulled himself together.

He couldn't deny the fact that he'd had had a hard time fighting the hot, ugly jealousy if he knew someone else had touched Steve's body before him. Danny ducked his head, scrunching up his face, equally embarrassed and feeling so stupid, but then again, so incredibly turned on. Waterfalls of hot water poured over Danny's head, his breath hitched, and he was so tempted to grab his hard cock. 

It was disproportional, even immoderate to have these thoughts. Danny had no right to ask for 'untouched', but he was grateful for exactly that. Danny ignored his heartbeat and his need to ease this vigorous pull throbbing through his crotch, making his cock jerk. Steve would be here any minute. 

Danny hastily stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He slipped into his clothes, still with water droplets on his back, saving the spare time to style his hair. The only thing he admitted was his vanity. The fact that Steve asked his permission to touch his hair and allowed Danny to experience his sweet, caring side showed him that Steve met him with big respect.

Danny paused with the comb hovering in midair. His eyes were unfocused. He needed a break to sustain this new rush of feels, getting a hold of his heart. His hand that held the comb sunk down on the edge of the sink, resting there for quite a moment. Danny stared into space.

No matter where Danny came from, what he'd done, and how high the percentage of 'bad guy' filled his personality, Steve constantly showered him with the feeling of being something precious, something wanted. Steve gave him back a dignity that Danny only felt when he met a respectable opponent for a decent fist-fight. And that was kind of a shitty comparison.

_Get a grip man. You think heaps of cheesy shit. 'Dignity'? Seriously? Do your hair and get that coffee ready_.

Danny shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs filling his mind with terrifying, unknown romantic notions he had no idea how to deal with. His fingers smoothed his hair into perfection until he was satisfied with the result. He stuffed his shirt into his jeans, threw the wet towel onto the rack in the bathroom, and stepped out into the corridor.

Danny shortly peeked into Uncle Vito's bedroom and heard him snoring. With a grin on his face, he silently closed the door. He ran down the stairs, trying not to be too noisy. There was enough time to introduce Steve to Uncle Vito, but for now, Danny was relieved that Uncle Vito's sleep was sound-proofed. There had to be a wrecking ball hitting the house before his uncle would wake up. This situation wasn't likely to happen, so Danny had a free pass to be alone with Steve in the kitchen.

Danny's hands weren't that steady when he prepared coffee and filled a pan with milk to heat it up on the stove. He inflated his cheeks and blew the air from his pursed lips. He was freaking nervous. There was always this 'Steve effect' hitting him moments before his handsome jock arrived.

He felt like one of those ridiculous, useless snow globes with a tiny, super ugly Santa and some stupid snowflakes; shaken hard, it snowed some moments in the universe of the silly crystal ball. Danny felt like this damn globe, shaken way too vigorously. His heart plummeted the moment he heard Steve's bike motor roaring unmistakably towards his street. He screwed the Bialetti espresso maker down, a concession to their Italian roots in his family, and placed it next to the milk on the stove.

He turned to storm out the door. He wanted to meet Steve on the porch. He saw him take the turn, driving towards him, a huge grin on his face. 

Danny logically knew that Steve and he didn't know each other for a long time, but there was so little he could do about that, okay? Danny never was a believer in all the true-love-lasts-forever rubbish and if-it-hit-you-you-never-would-be-the-same-again bullshit. But Danny couldn't explain why he was pawing and scratching to not lose this connection with Steve, although he had an asshole-kind-of-way to show it. Danny hid his deep wish to crawl into Steve's soul, to suck up the iridescent light emitting from Steve's aura and to be as close to Steve as possible. Danny was a goner after their eyes met for the first time.

It still hit him like a kick to his balls the moment Danny realized Steve was still a virgin, and the way he was so embarrassed, so insecure about it; scared how Danny could react to such a truth. Danny still felt the sheer power of those emotions wrecking his soul. At that moment, his chest had broken in half and he'd wanted nothing but to offer Steve his heart for the rest of his friggin' living days to hold on to, to guard it, to take it as his, and to never give it back.

Danny hadn't fully grasped that he accepted the finite nature of that moment. It was carved in stone that he would want to be connected to Steve forever. No one had ever made him feel the way Steve did. Danny never wanted to lose that feeling again. Never.

_Oh my God, shut the fuck up, you stupid, stupid brain_!

Danny smiled at Steve, leaning cool and easy against the pile, hands stuffed in his pockets, pretending he wasn't off balance and didn't sport solid wood in his pants. Nothing was cool, and he was silently freaking out, scared to tilt over within the next second.

But Danny's mind didn't want to shut up while he watched Steve dismount his bike. His eyes were fixed on Steve's perfect-shaped, sexy ass. Danny sensed this all-consuming need, born from a place he didn't want to think about because it was beautiful and scary in equal parts. Yeah, this freaking need to protect Steve. As if his gorgeous quarterback needed any protection.

_Jeez_. But Danny's skin came to life whenever Steve was near. He could have sworn their hearts were connected with a silver string, definitely made of unicorn hair because he felt a sharp tug whenever Steve was moving, especially when he left. 

Danny never thought of himself as a romantic person. But then again, he thought he wasn't a lot of things until a guy named Steve hit his life like a fucking spaceship.

"Hi, Jersey," Steve sauntered up to the stairs of the porch.

Danny's world went to pieces, and all of them hit rainbow-land and grew into marvelous flowers. Danny was head over heels falling for Steve.

He pushed himself off the pole and grinned at Steve. "Hi, handsome. Let's go inside. I'm making coffee." He pulled the screen door open and waved Steve through the door. He saw the quick flicker of insecurity ghosting over Steve's face because Danny didn't wait for Steve's kiss. This handsome guy would one day be the death of him.

Danny reached for Steve's hand. "I don't want to kiss you on the porch, Steve. C'mon, let's head inside." Steve followed him, clutching his hand with force, squashing his fingers. And oh boy, Danny loved the way Steve always grabbed his hand in this 'you're-all-mine' manner.

"Isn't your uncle awake? Is he okay with me being here so early in the morning?" Steve lowered his voice and placed his backpack on the floor, eyeing up the stairs.

"Don't worry, Steve. Uncle Vito is fast asleep, and believe me, it needs an earthquake to shake him awake. So, don't worry a bit. There's plenty of time for you two to meet. Now, you're all mine." Danny's hands were already around Steve's waist, pulling him in. "It's great to see you." He whispered before he captured Steve's lips in a firm kiss.

Danny pressed his hard-on into Steve's hips, unable to stay away and to pull himself together. Steve cupped the back of his head and his other hand was on Danny's ass, rubbing their crotches together. Danny breathed hard when he felt Steve's tongue gliding into his mouth, roaming lazily, leaving a shy hint of mint in its wake.

"Good morning, Jersey. I could get used to this. You mentioned coffee?" Steve shove Danny some inches away, eyes dark and wide, his hard cock visible and outlined in his jeans.

Danny licked his lips. "Coffee," he breathed the word as if it was a sexy way to turn Steve on, "I'll prepare it Italian style combined with the Williams' preference: dark black espresso with lots of milk and sugar. You okay with that?" Danny didn't let go of Steve's hand and made him loop his arm around his waist on their way to the kitchen.

"Sounds delicious," Steve peppered sweet kisses on Danny's neck, hugging him from behind, distracting Danny enormously with his bulge pressed against his ass.

"Save it for later, Steve. Don't make me do things I normally don't do in the kitchen." Danny croaked, hardly keeping his arousal at bay, pushing his ass playfully against Steve's crotch. He had to close his eyes when Steve hissed with an edge in his voice. He was as turned on as Danny.

He missed Steve's embrace the moment he stepped aside to rest his hip against the kitchen counter, watching Danny preparing their coffee. Their gazes met all the time, and Danny kissed Steve's lush lips between breaks in making their coffee. 

"Hey, about my shirts," Danny cleared his throat to just talk about anything else that didn't involve 'cock and hard and hot kisses'. Steve was handsy and his fingers pulled Danny's shirt from his pants to graze over his bare skin and over his rippled abs, teasing fingertips dipping below his waistband, playing with the button. Danny was hardly able to focus on getting their coffee ready. "Steve – " Danny all but mouthed his name.

"You don't like that?" Steve's breath fanned over Danny's ear.

"You're such a sexy fucker. It's too much, handsome. Back off." Steve's tongue pushed past Danny's lips and he all but sagged against Steve's chest.

A throaty moan filled the kitchen and Danny's knee gave in when Steve cupped his hard-on through his jeans while he licked into Danny's mouth before he pulled back.

Danny shoved the mug into Steve's hand to make him stop. His cock pulsed with need.

Steve shot him a wicked grin over the rim of his mug. The freshly brewed coffee filled the kitchen with a delicious scent. Danny felt the heat spreading over his face and down his neck. "Don't come closer until we're in the jungle. Jesus, Steve." Danny tore his eyes away and blew over the hot beverage.

"What's with your shirts?" Steve looked up. 

"You still have them, don't you?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, it's taking me so long to give them back. I forgot to put them in the hamper the last time Aunt Deb washed. You'll get them back asap, okay?" Steve shuffled a bit and was very busy with his mug in his hand.

"What have you done with them? Lost them?" Danny asked amused, cocking his head and observed how Steve flipped his nail at a sharp edge on the sink.

"No, of course not."

"Why are you blushing then? Don't tell me you jerk off, wiping your spunk off your abs with my shirts." Danny sounded alarmed.

"You have a dirty mind, Jersey. Of course not. Nope." Steve was defensive.

"Then what are you doing with them? Sleeping in it?" Danny asked.

Steve's cheeks were instantly painted red and he kept looking on the kitchen counter.

Danny's throat went tight. "You're sleeping in my shirt?"

Steve fiddled with the coffee mug. "Yeah," He hid his face, dipping his chin.

"Hey," Danny moved in on Steve and took the coffee from his hands to put in down. "This is – it's, I mean, wow, I like it. And what I wanted to say about the shirts. I want you to keep them. It's, I, uhm, want you to have them. It feels good to know you have something from me at your place. Would you mind, ah, could you give me one of your shirts, too?" Danny watched Steve, playing with his fingers until Steve gave in and stepped forward to hug him.

"I'll hand it to you tomorrow." He whispered in Danny's ear. "I like to wear something from you during the night. Even if it sounds corny. But it makes me feel good."

"I want that too, something from you in my bed during the night," Danny answered with a slight roughness in his voice.

"Okay," Steve's lips brushed over the soft skin of Danny's throat. "What are your plans for today? Do you need me for homework?" 

Danny pressed his forehead into Steve's shoulder and enjoyed the shivers running under his skin caused by Steve's searching lips. "I always need you for homework. Chemistry needs attention, then there's this mean English essay, English grammar sucks big time, and of course biology. Should we head for the beach after school, do some homework first, and then go surfing afterward? You're in for that?" 

"I'm always in if it means that I'll be with you. Sure, let's do it that way. I like it."

Danny lost the connection to the world once more when Steve kissed him tenderly but demanding. He broke the kiss and traced Steve's wet lips with the pad of his thumb. "Let's head out. I can hardly keep my hands to myself and I don't want to get caught by my Uncle." 

 

Danny was plastered to Steve's back the whole ride to their secret place. He fantasized about Steve wearing his shirt, touching himself, jacking off naked from the waist down.

Danny was rock-hard when he got off the bike. Their backpacks flew to the ground. Danny's eyes didn't let Steve out of sight. He was hungry to feel Steve touch, for his skin pressed firmly against his, the heated dance of their tongues, and Steve's hard cock pushing through his palm.

They got rid of their shirts, unzipped their pants with no preamble, pushing them down, all the while they were staring at each other with wild, hot eyes.

"Next time we undress, I want to have a bed to push you onto, so I can finally cover your body with mine." Danny croaked, slotting their mouths together.

Their hard cocks touched, and Danny grabbed both their straining dicks in one hand. Steve groaned into his mouth, sucking at his tongue during the time Danny jacked them both off. They orgasmed hard and short after only a few minutes, gasping at each other's lips, breathing the same air. Steve massaged Danny's neck with his hot hand, looping his other hand around their spent cocks while the after-spasm of their climax ebbed away. 

The early morning make-out became their thing. Danny hardly remembered how he filled his days before Steve burst into his life, filling a void he couldn't pinpoint, couldn't catch the taste on his tongue. Danny noticed all the changes in his heart with amazement while he sucked at Steve's bottom lip, arching into his gentle grip Steve had on his softening dick.

Danny's whole view on every day's tasks changed, melting into something new with purpose, with joy and with this seductive whisper of bright, happy days where Steve dribbled into every hidden corner of his soul. 

"You've chucked your towel away, right?" Danny laughed into Steve's open mouth.

"Yeah."

"Did you bring anything else?" Danny licked over Steve's lips, still holding on to both of their softening cocks.

"No, sorry. I forgot." Steve breathed audibly when he cast his eyes to look at their united dicks in Danny's hand.

"Leaves?" Danny pulled away.

"Shit, yes. Leaves," Steve chuckled with amusement, pulling his pants up as far as possible without getting them dirty. "I'll find you big, soft leaves, Jersey. Don't worry." 

Danny did the job, Steve was responsible for the clean-up. Perfect teamwork. Danny dipped the tip of his tongue into the cooling sperm on his fingers, tasting the scent of his guy, feeling the huge satisfaction of making Steve come, hearing his throaty moans, belonging only to him.

 

-

 

"Guys, aren't you done yet?" Kawika crouched down beside Danny, peeking over his shoulder. 

"Come on, Kawika. That's the fourth time you asked within an hour. Go, grab your board and leave us alone. We're done when we're done. English grammar is a bitch, but I have to cram this stuff to pass the final exams: past participle – holy shit, who knew that such a fucker even exists. Okay, Steve, let's go through the list of irregular verbs one more time and then we'll fill the worksheets with the sentences. That'll do for today." Danny played footsie with Steve's shin, rubbing the sole over his skin, coaxing him to look up.

"What's up, Jersey? Tired already?" Steve distractedly rubbed his hand over the arch of Danny's foot and played with his toes, thumbing through the English grammar book. Danny's toes snatched on Steve's finger and held on to it, until Steve lifted his head, a sweet smile on his lips. 

Danny forgot about Kawika, who was still lingering behind his back.

"You two are a tad too much, you know that right? You're like an old married couple: reading books, being boring, pulling toes – _learning English grammar_. It bores my pants off simply by watching." Kawika complained and ruffled through Danny's hair, jumping immediately back and out of Danny's reach.

"Don't fucking touch my hair, asshole!" Danny shouted, leaping awkwardly backward to catch Kawika's ankle, sheets, and pencil sailing through the air.

Kawika snickered smugly. 

Steve threw his book aside and crawled over to where Danny was lying on his back, head tilted to glare at Kawika. 

"Don't bother, Danny, I'll mess with your hair later anyway." Steve hovered doggie style over Danny, grinning down on him, getting him utterly distracted.

Danny choked on air when Steve caged his body between his legs and his arms before he lowered himself down on him, draping his body over Danny's like a comfy blanket, pressing everything together from crotch to chest, hooking his ankles into Danny's to keep him in outstretched.

"You were talking about this position earlier today, right?" Steve's smoky tone made Danny's whole body almost jerk, wanting to press up into hot, bare skin. Steve tucked his face in the crook of Danny's neck while he reached for Danny's arms to pin them over his head.

"Jesus, handsome –" Steve's weight pressed the air from Danny's lungs and all he could do was grunt. It felt stunningly breathtaking and fucking arousing. "Steve, _Steve_ – ohmygod, you can't do that. Not here, don't fucking grind down. _Shit_. I'm already half-hard. _Steve_!" Danny hissed with a laugh to take the edge off, but desperation lurked about because Danny's blood rushed south.

Danny wriggled his arms free and wrapped Steve in a tight hug, totally on the verge of passing out from the sheer lewdness of a half-naked Steve on top of him and this terrible hot sensation of feeling Steve's cock so firmly pressed into his growing dick.

Steve lifted his head and danced with his lips over Danny's cheek and over his eyes until Steve moved tenderly around Danny's parted lips. Danny gasped wordlessly before Steve closed the gap, kissing Danny in front of everybody. He made Danny feel all sorts of ways. He tried his hardest not to move his hips, not to run his hands all over Steve's strong back, holding back the longing to read Steve's body with his fingertips, cupping his ass by shoving his hands _under_ the waistband of his swim trunks. Oh shit.

A soft moan escaped Danny's throat that for the love of God he couldn't hold back, not with the way Steve's tongue plunged into this mouth. The kiss was intense and short. Steve pressed a firm peck on Danny's lips, flashing him a knowing smile. He disentangled his body from Danny, gliding down to lie at his side, keeping his body propped up on one elbow, smiling like a Cheshire cat in Kawika's direction. 

"You still think we're an old couple?" Steve's chuckle rumbled through his chest and Danny felt each vibration under his hand where he cupped Steve's flank loosely.

Kawika made a half-garbled sound that could mean anything from 'fuck off' to 'show me again'. Danny couldn't understand a single word. Kawika seemed to be upset because he leaned forward and smacked Steve's back of the head with the flat of his hand. He turned without a word, grabbed his board on the way the beach, and yelled for Amber and Lynn to join him in the water.

"Is he angry now?" Danny sat up and quickly twisted his upper body to check up on Kawika. 

Steve's finger carded gently through Danny's hair, scratching with his fingernails over his scalp. Danny almost purred with satisfaction, melting under Steve's touch. "No, he's not angry. I guess he's turned on, and besides, nobody messes with you. Nobody makes fun of you." Steve sounded sincere, his face a mask of gallantry.

Danny's jaw dropped. "Is this a promise to headbutt my bullies if needed, my noble master?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. Don't you like it?" Steve's face glowed with feelings, which turned Danny's stomach into a velvety mass; although they were joking it was this earnestness floating underneath Steve's words that made Danny tense up with lust and emotions.

"It makes me feel very special. I love it. You can do it again." Danny endured Steve's tender caressing of his face, not sure why his heart wanted to jump out of his chest.

"Hey, lovebirds – hey, ah, are you aware that all your friends are sitting close by enjoying the show? Even Mary has blushed cheeks. What's up with you guys, huh?" Cath scooted closer and sat beside Danny on his towel, a complacent expression on display, eyeing Steve and Danny. "Nobody is actually used to seeing Steve show that much affection in public. Don't kiss again. I'm serious. You might get Kamekona in trouble." Cath clicked her tongue meaningfully.

Danny knew Steve's cheeks wore a hue of rose and he concentrated to grab a handful of sand, letting it rinse out his fist. His cock was still too big in his swim shorts. His world was perfect and Steve – Steve occupied Danny's entire mind in a way that made him shiver.

"We just had a moment. That's all. It's exactly the same as when Adam kisses Kono next to Chin and all the others. Don't you think?" Steve still looked satisfied and comfortable.

"Did you talk to Mary? Is she okay with it? You and Danny, I mean?" Cath asked curiously.

"Yeah, I talked to her, and she doesn't care. She was even astonished that I thought it would be problematic for her. But, you know. She's a teenager, and we have some agreement because I don't want to tell my dad or Aunt Deb. So, in case she gets drunk at Lynn's party and I don't say much – it's because this little sweet brat knows how to blackmail me and to let it sound like a love confession between siblings." Steve looked past Cath and Danny to search for Mary.

Danny turned his head too and he saw Mary staring right back with an open face, her nose scrunched up, a smile tugging at her lips. Danny winked at her.

"What time is Lynn's party anyway? When do we have to show up?" Danny asked Catherine.

"I don't know. I guess around seven-ish? We're buying her a little present from the gang. Kono's collecting the money and organizes the gift. Give her some bucks. Kono has it covered, and we don't have to bother what's the best gift to bring to Lynn's party."

"Thanks, Cath. We'll do that. It's a great idea. I was already worried about what to buy for her." Steve reached for the English grammar book. "Mary's waiting for you. We'll join you in a few. Danny and I are gonna finish this last part here."

"Okay. See you later, guys." Cath got up and hurried to grab her board. She ran up to Kono, Adam, and Mary who were already on their way to the beach.

"Let's hurry, Steve. I lost most of my concentration. Ten more minutes and we're done, okay?" Danny flipped onto his stomach, pulling his book close and collected his scattered sheets and writing material.

"Yep. Hey, uh, I've never asked but talking about Mary and my father…how are your folks doing? How are your parents? Have you talked to them recently?" Steve's genuine interest touched Danny.

"They're doing fine. I'll call my mom this coming Saturday. We have this deal that I contact her once a week. She's happy that I've found friends and that I'm staying out of trouble. Mom and Dad plan to visit me this summer. I guess you'll meet them in a few weeks." Danny talked with his pencil between his teeth. "And Uncle Vito wants to meet you, too, so he knows who I hang out with most of the time. And yeah, he also has this crazy idea to invite all my new friends for a real Italian dinner. He wants to cook for all of us, can you imagine?" Danny turned to the side for a better angle to look at Steve.

"Sounds good. I'm scared to get to know all your family, Danny. Moms and especially Dads are not easy to deal with. But dinner at your Uncle's house with the rest of the bunch sounds fun." 

"Now you know how I felt when I had to meet your father out of the blue without any preparations at all. Scary as fuck. Now, c'mon. Last exercise."

Steve smacked Danny's ass before they get back to English grammar.

 

-

 

Danny lifted his head from where he pressed his cheek against Steve's firm back muscles, riding bitch on his bike. "What are we doing here? That's not exactly the way home." His eyes checked the big parking lot it the fading light of the sunset.

Steve drove at walking speed, aiming for the place right next to the entrance of the big supermarket. "Yeah, I know, smartass. It's a supermarket where they sell almost everything."

Danny swung his leg over the bike and adjusted his backpack. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I don't but you do." Steve shoved him towards the entrance, walking close, fiddling with their fingers.

"And I'm sure you're gonna tell me what that would be, right?" Danny arched his eyebrows and watched Steve a long moment until he turned his head. "I'm not stepping into this murder maze of shops with freezing temperatures filled with stupid tourists to buy something I probably don't need anyway." But suddenly a crazy, hot thought stroked Danny's brain and he stifled a moan, bumping into Steve. "Don't tell me we gonna by condoms. Oh shit, hell yes. I mean, please tell me we're here to buy rubbers. Steve, why didn't you tell me?" Danny bit his upper lip and his eyes roamed over Steve's face.

"What? No! That's not – hell no. I mean, I, uhm, not – no, no, uhm," Steve stammered, his face darkened with a deep shade of red, looking down at his feet.

Danny longed to kiss Steve right here on the spot. He was so embarrassed for a short moment. Danny hadn't forgotten that Steve's precious asshole was spotless and untouched. His ass was virginal and wasn't that a freaking turn-on. But Danny must have assumed wrong from Steve's afternoon flirting, where he plastered himself on top of him as if asking for the next step in their sexual adventure.

But so far, Danny always made sure Steve felt comfortable with what they were doing. Yes, he was dreaming and drooling over the fact that Steve's ass belongs to him, entirely, all of it. But Danny would never push the boundaries Steve set. Danny was sixteen and not really experienced either, but he'd done it at least a couple of times, even if only rushed and unromantically pressed in a dark alley, but Danny knew at least what had to be done.

Danny had stashed away all sentences Steve had expressed while he had been wild and aroused, where he had mentioned something about kinks and wishes, and Danny knew the waiting to discover what Steve was talking about made everything only sweeter and hotter.

"Hey, hey, handsome. It's fine. It's okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to push you. Come here, come, Steve." Danny reached for Steve's hand and shook his arm slightly to make him lift his gaze. Danny tilted his head to the side and softly smiled at Steve, who had a freaked-out expression on his gorgeous face. "Don't stress yourself, Steve. Yes, one day we'll sleep together, but there's still a lot of other things we can do before we get there, okay?"

"Sure, okay. Sorry, I'm behaving so stupid. But of course, if you want to, we can – I didn't mean to imply anything when I lay on top of you this afternoon. I would want to talk about it first. Sorry, you caught me off guard. Sorry, Danny. Are you disappointed? We can buy them just in case." Steve was brave and held his gaze.

"No, Steve. Nuh-uh, not like this. No reason to rush into things. I'm just eager. I can wait. Of course, I can wait, okay? We're not doing it now." Danny stepped closer, bringing his mouth to Steve's ear to whisper some dirty thoughts, "I want you to want it, Steve. I want to hear you moan and plead for it, that I touch you there between your ass. I want you to ask for it, that I touch your hole, pressing against it. But first, my sexy quarterback, I'm desperate to taste you, to know how your cock feels on my tongue. Oh, we have so many things to check out first." Danny's voice rasped on the last words because Steve's breath fanned hot and uneven over his skin. 

"You're such an ass, Jersey, talking about blowjobs and my ass in a parking lot with gazillions of people around. I'm on my way to getting fucking hard now." Steve pressed through gritted teeth, swallowing the moan floating between the words.

"That's good. I want you to feel good when we talk about sex, not pressured or tensed up." Danny made Steve look at him.

"Okay," Steve grinned, still with flushed cheeks, looking a bit less tense. "Aren't you nervous, for – you know, the real deal?" Steve asked, licking his lips.

"I want you to say it, Steve. Let me hear it." Danny eyed him square in the face.

Danny heard the huffed sound of Steve's voice when he rushed past him to aim for the entrance. Later, Danny would ask him later. He jogged to catch up with Steve.

"Now, tell me then what are we doing here?" Danny asked instead.

"We'll buy, no, wrong, you'll buy some more notebooks and enough pens and maybe a little bag or something where you can keep all your writing stuff. I don't want you to steal anything anymore from school. I don't want you to get caught. Not gonna happen. Okay?" Steve hovered above him on the escalator, piercing him with a serious glare from his beautiful eyes.

"Aye, aye captain. Your wish is my command." Danny shot back, ignoring the uptick of his heart. Steve was so precious in his way he looked out for Danny. 

Danny's chest was too tight and overwhelmed by this sudden wave of emotions. He never could have said what love felt like, but this feeling, the one he tried to control leaking from his heart came close to that big word. And the only way to thank Steve for all the time he invested in Danny and his parched brain, was to show Steve that every moment was appreciated. Danny studied hours trying to catch up and to make Steve proud. Yes, in fact, that was a part of it, to get better grades to make Steve proud.

Back in the parking lot, Danny needed to rearrange his backpack to stash the new writing utensils between his swim trunks and his other school books. Steve kick-started the bike and waited until Danny climbed behind him.

"Wait a sec, Steve. I, look, I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard – you know, in the parking lot, filling your ear with dirty talk. We don't need to do any of those things. We wait as long as it takes. I, uhm, I just want you to know that. It's just that you are so hot, and somehow, I still can't believe that you want to be with me. You're like a freaking candy store and I'm the boy locked in there for the night. Just me and all the candies – " Danny pressed his face into Steve's neck, kissing the skin with soft lips.

Steve turned off the engine and twisted on his seat, looking at Danny. "Danny," Steve's voice cracked at the end, "I want everything, too. I just – I don't want to disappoint you. I'm not a shy guy, but with you it's different. I just don't want to mess up. You caught me off guard and I hope I can keep up with you, you know?" Steve bent his head sideways, knocking their heads together with a soft thud. 

"We're worried about the same things then? Because I always think I add a lot of pressure to this new thing, to our relation, uhm, yeah, our relationship. I hope I'm not too corny or too clingy. I mean, I made you speak a freaking vow in the boy's bathroom." Danny bumped his forehead into Steve's shoulder, waiting for Steve's answer.

"It was so special, the 'us' thing. It was perfect, and I wouldn't want to change it." Steve leaned back, and Danny snuck his arms around his waist.

"Am I not too clingy?" Danny needed Steve's confirmation on that detail. Danny had always hated when someone else was hopping along beside him and now he was doing exactly that thing.

"No, you're not," Steve briefly clutched Danny's hand with his own before he started the bike and drove off.

On Danny's porch later that night, when they kissed goodbye, Steve surprised Danny by softly whispering if Danny wanted to hear the words he asked for earlier this evening. Steve wanted to say it, just for him. Danny knew the darkness of the night helped to give Steve the courage to lean in, licking at his earlobe and to whisper into his ear. "I want you to fuck me, Jersey. God, I want your cock filling up my ass. I want to feel you inside me. " 

Danny almost blurted the three strong words just because he couldn't hold back. Steve's dark voice, the choice of his words and the certainty of how he said it made Danny's organs liquify, burning hot with the waves of lust licking at his cock.

"Sleep tight, Danny. I'll pick you up at six in the morning." Steve kissed Danny one more time before he vanished into the night, not waiting for an answer.

Danny felt that familiar, painful tug at his heart whenever he watched Steve leave even if it was only for some hours, but he missed him the moment he wasn't in an arm's reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

The pitchfork's handle lay evenly balanced in Danny's hands. The weight was well-known by now. The flicks of his wrists became calculated and more accurate with each stable he mucked out during the week as he accompanied Steve on his assigned days filled with morning chores at the Horse Rescue. 

The sun was rising, outpouring its dazzling light lavishly over Hawaii. Birdcalls merged with the familiar noises from the awakening farm. It was half past six in the morning. The wind blew white, fluffy clouds over the blue sky, promising a hot day. Danny smelled the scent of the sea in every breeze that ruffled his hair and lazily moved straw and hay on the ground, which fell off Danny's wheelbarrow on his way to the dung heap.

Danny had learned to rest in this early morning mood that was characteristic when dealing with horses and doing stable work. Steve integrated him in every step of their duties. He studied the feeding composition of their appointed horses: Goya, Moonlight, Bailando, and Amaretto. He prepared their concentrated feed all by himself, adding apples and carrots and some minerals to support their metabolism.

Danny's mind was at ease, knowing Steve was around the corner and never far away, mucking out his own two stables, and checking on the horses. He heard Shirley's bark followed by Steve's laughter and a soft murmuring.

Danny smiled and closed his eyes, pausing for a moment. He leaned onto the pitchfork he was holding upright and let his heart swell under all these trivial sounds, knowing this was his personal heaven, right over there where Steve was fooling around with Shirley.

His need to be with Steve had multiplied tenfold.

Danny couldn't get through his day without the tender touches, the brushing of hands, soft kisses, and the lazy hugs from behind when Steve held him tight tucked to his chest for the shortest of moments. Those sweet kisses to his neck and his temple when Steve came by to check up on him anchored him and provided a safety net for his soul.

Danny always longed for Steve's breath on his skin, his fingertips trailing over his arms. Danny wrestled with his heart which screamed with loss whenever they had to part. He never expected to be that devoted, so unconditionally and irrevocably falling for someone, and yet here he stood listening to Steve's voice with closed eyes. The jealousy he felt whenever someone else occupied Steve's time was tied to a short leash.

Danny sighed and went back to work. He briefly shook his head with irritation at the hard grip around his heart he couldn't shake loose. He knew after they'd finished their chores, they had to face Uncle Vito who was currently chatting with Danielle. Danny didn't do anything wrong, but he couldn't get rid of the fear that nested in the pit of his stomach since his uncle faced them in his kitchen this morning, making demands.

Danny's past was still a lingering shadow, still too clearly defined, not letting Danny immerge in this new-found balance since Steve invaded his life and conquered his heart. The hair on his neck stood alarmingly up and everything about this uncertainty got him nettled, making him sweat more than usual.

Danny feared any changes that might be the outcome of the adults' talk. Steve and everything that was connected to Steve became precious and valuable to Danny. He would fight tooth and nail to keep it that way. He was in no emotional condition to give up anything, not even the tiniest detail.

Steve had become a part of his life – Steve _became_ his life, his reason to get out of bed in the morning, and the scariest part about that fact was that it wasn't scary at all. 

Danny didn't know why he hadn't told his uncle more about his work at the Horse Rescue beside bits and pieces. Somehow, he got the impression Uncle Vito didn't care that much what Danny was doing in his spare time as long as he stayed out of criminal shit.

Boy, was he wrong.

Danny remembered Uncle Vito's funny expression when he'd asked him if he could dry leftover bread in the oven instead of throwing it into the trash. Steve said it was okay to feed the horses dry bread as a treat. His uncle nodded an astonished, brisk 'yes', but other than that he didn't make Danny sit on a chair to pepper him with questions about his leisure activities.

Maybe Danny would've gotten suspicious, too if he had been in his uncle's shoes. If suddenly there was this talk about horses, shoveling dung, discussions with Steve about riding, and a dog named Shirley which kept him busy.

Danny's life had changed tremendously.

He'd done a one-eighty from the moment he set foot in the classroom at Kukui High, spotting Steve, meeting his gaze in this challenging way. And Steve – Steve just reached out, pushing with no resistance of any sort into his body, cupping his frayed, tired heart in his palm from day one, holding on to it, letting it heal.

Steve was light where Danny was darkness. This inebriant spark built from love pulled Danny right into Steve's open arms. And he never wanted to leave that safe haven again. Steve showed him a whole new universe, and Danny was still learning how to swim in this ocean of blue and brightness.

Danny never had the chance to be around animals back in New Jersey. He'd lived in a world shaped of asphalt and concrete. The only animals he'd ever spotted were stuck to the street, a pulp of flesh and cracked bones, with a dull fur, dead and stiff from being hit by a car. He had neither the time nor the interest to seek out a cat to pet, or to ask his parents to take one of the poor stray dogs in to present him with a less rough life spending his days as the Williams' family pet. Danny always had a soft heart, but there was just never the right time to focus on animals in general.

Danny sighed and pressed his face into Moonlight's flank, letting the horse's scent and the warmth of the mare's body calm his nerves. The soft snorting while they munched their morning ration never failed to present Danny with unknown strength, unfamiliar yet so impressive. It was a solid feeling that settled in his chest, sensing the earth beneath his feet, gifting him with a stance and a new way to walk.

When Danielle had strolled by and slapped his shoulder earlier. She'd told him that he was starting to take up the room by emanating his presence around the horses. Danny's eyes had followed her strides, watching her back vanishing out of sight. He had no freaking idea what she'd meant by that.

It had gotten him on edge this morning when Uncle Vito demanded to know what he and Steve were up to. Thank God, Uncle Vito didn't catch them kissing, _oh man_ , Danny's insides got tied into hard knots by only imagining such a disaster.

He and Steve were discussing the work that was lying ahead of them. They stood with a distance between their bodies, leaning against the countertop. Uncle Vito looked concerned, not quite believing Steve when he explained where they were heading. His Uncle admitted that ever since the first time Steve had stepped into his kitchen, he'd been lying in his bed, hearing Steve's bike roaring off.

Danny was shocked. He'd always had been convinced Uncle Vito was in a coma when he slept, dead to the world.

But apparently, his mother's influence was bigger than he thought. She was watching over him, even though she was hundreds of miles away on the mainland. This fact alone increased Danny's longing for his family even more, but it also comforted him endlessly, knowing his mother was constantly thinking of him, checking in with Uncle Vito.

It was a matter of fact that his uncle's worries grew bigger with every passing day, knowing Danny was always disappearing with Steve so early to drive off to God-knows-where, doing stuff that couldn't be legal enough to be done at this ungodly hour.

He'd downright forbidden Danny to go with Steve unless he could follow them by car and the boys would show him the horse shelter. His uncle even went so far as to ask to be introduced to Danielle. And as the cherry on the top, Uncle Vito would want to get to know Steve's father.

For once, Danny was thankful, even excited about the fact that Steve's dad was a police officer. This should be proof enough that Danny wasn't interested in any kind of shit when he spent his time with Steve. But adults and parents always wanted to develop their own opinion.

Danny sent a little prayer to heaven because he informed his uncle about the terrible way Steve lost his mother two years ago. He needed to be sure no awkward questions would be asked at McGarrett's house about Steve's mother.

Danny went with the flow, withstanding the pressure and the growing fear that somehow his newly built life in Hawaii could be snatched from him like a freaking carpet out from under his feet. Trust needed to be built, and Danny was far from convincing Uncle Vito that he had only honest intentions.

Danny gave himself a little push and pulled his mind off this senseless musing. There was no need to worry about something when he had no idea how it would turn out.

Danny sighed, blowing air through his pursed lips and caressed Moonlight's hindquarters. He made sure the beautiful, gentle mare had enough hay before he stepped out of the box and closed the stable door. He hung the pitchfork back to the suspension device together with the broom and the shovel before he turned back to grab the handles of the full wheelbarrow loaded with the dung and started walking towards the open barn gate. He needed Steve.

Shirley appeared from around the corner, running towards Danny, always a bundle of joy and energy. "Hey, girl, did you eat? Where's Steve?" Danny crouched down to loop his arms around this ball of fur which greeted him as if he had been away for weeks, not only out of sight for ten minutes. 

"Hey, Jersey, need my help? Oh, you've finished already. Great. Come on, Danielle and your uncle want to see us." Steve's smile made the weight on Danny's shoulder lighter. Their gazes interlinked, and Steve took two steps to be right by Danny's side. "You worry too much, Danny. Nothing's gonna happen."

Danny rested his forehead against Steve's shoulder. "How do you know that? Do you think Danielle is upset? My uncle appears unannounced on her farm, demanding answers to his questions. Danielle knows for sure by now that I was involved in outlaw crap and destruction – fights even." Danny lifted his head. He was scared. "Do you think she still wants me here? Around her horses?" He bit on the inside of his cheek, trying to keep it together. "Hold me, Steve."

Steve instantly wrapped Danny in a fierce hug. He checked their surroundings before he kissed him, soft and sweet, cupping his cheeks.

"Stop creating such scenarios, Danny. We don't get upset until we know what your uncle wants. He seems to be a nice guy. I like his smile, and he only wants to know what kind of tasks we're doing. I'm always a good asset when worried parents need to be calmed down." Danny was a bundle of nerves, shuffling closer, snuggling his face into Steve's neck. "What is it, Jersey?" Steve's soft voice never failed to get Danny to speak.

"I used to do stupid shit, Steve. I guess, it's a thing I still need to prove, over and over again, that I'm not that guy anymore. It pisses me off that my family has this picture of me. I can't change it that fast. Maybe Uncle Vito thinks we meet a bunch of perps in the woods to do stupid things. Yeah, my uncle has a right to be uncertain about my whereabouts at six o'clock in the morning. I guess he had to see it for himself." Danny petted Shirley's head and pressed a firm kiss to Steve's lips before he turned to the wheelbarrow.

"Are you scared that they could take it from you? This here, you helping me with the daily work?" Steve sounded alarmed now, walking by Danny's side with Shirley hot on their heels.

"I don't know. That's one possibility that haunts me since Uncle Vito showed up this morning." Danny's apprehensive look met Steve's eyes.

"Hey, I like your Uncle Vito, although I would have wished to be more prepared to meet him for the first time. Shit, we seemed to have a thing for meeting parents and uncles in each other's kitchen, drinking coffee, in a non-standard style." Steve shook his head and grinned at Danny, making the world a brighter place for him. "We're going to be fine, Jersey."

"Dive-in-and-find-out kinda style." Danny snorted and bumped his shoulder into Steve's. "I'm glad you're with me, Steve. Gives me – strength. I feel okay when you're with me. You make me feel safe." Danny cleared his throat.

Steve shot him a glance. "Come on, Jersey. Let's find out. Your grades are the deal-maker. I'm sure if we tell your uncle that I'm a straight A-student giving you extra tutoring, he'll change his opinion. I'm also a team captain, that shit should count for something. They can't take anything away from you. And Danielle likes you a lot because you work hard, and the horses are always calm around you. That's the most important thing to her, knowing the animals are doing great around the people who look after them." Steve swiveled and walked backward to hold Danny's gaze, winking at him with this goofy, adorable smile sending Danny's heart into a somersault.

Steve's confidence erased most of Danny's doubts and his anxious mood lightened up. But nonetheless, his palms were sweaty when he walked over the large square to Danielle's office after they dumped the dung.

Steve's hand ran up and down Danny's back before he stepped aside a bit. They didn't need to deal with two big events in one day. None of the adults needed to know that Steve was his boyfriend.

Steve knocked at the door. He clutched Danny's shoulder for one last encouraging sign before they heard Danielle's voice. 

"Hey, guys, common in! Door's open!" She shouted from the table where she was sitting with his uncle, drinking coffee. They were both laughing, and it seemed as if they had a good time, enjoying each other's company.

Danny pressed through the door behind Steve, closely followed by Shirley which ran a beeline to her water bowl.

Danny awkwardly stopped right in front of the big table. He was frightened that Danielle had been informed about his former, rather criminal way of spending his free time. He knew his uncle would never do anything to hurt him, but adults had a twisted way to show their support sometimes.

Steve never left his side, backing him up – unbendable, unbreakable – standing by his side as strong as a mountain. Uncle Vito's face showed thoughtfulness, but also pride and a bit of utter appreciation. Danny shrank under his intense gaze but melted into a relaxed mood when he could finally read the love in his uncle's face. 

"Why are you standing there as if you expect a punishment? Go, grab a cup of coffee and have seat with us, boys. You've earned it, working so hard before breakfast. Next time you head out that early, tell me, Danny. I'll prepare sandwiches for you. I'm sure you're hungry. Your mother will be upset because I don't feed you properly." Uncle Vito waved his hand to make them move, filling the room with his warm, sonorous voice and the laughter that followed.

"Go sit, Steve. I'll grab your coffee." Danny slapped Steve's back, pushing him towards the empty chairs. "Danielle's offering us food and beverages, Uncle Vito. We don't have to drive hungry back to school." Danny ducked his head and fumbled with the coffee machine. He was relieved he could keep himself busy.

Danielle nodded solemnly to underline the importance. "That's the least I can do for the boys. They're so helpful, and I don't know what I would do without them."

"Thank you, Danielle. It's great to know the boys are well taken care of but let me add something to all the work here, too. I'm happy to help, and from now on, I'll prepare the boys some food and there will be always more for all the others from your crew. Cold pizza, _bruschetta_ , homemade olive bread, and some _dolci della casa di Vito_ , are from now on part of the buffet."

Danny could tell his uncle was reciting recipes back and forth in his mind by now, creating an actual schedule to cook and create his delicious dishes. 

Danny's relaxation made him lightheaded to a point where he had to grab the edge of the countertop to stay still. Uncle Vito's care and love he always served in combination with food caused Danny a sandy feeling in his eyes. His uncle backed him up, was there for him since Danny first struggled to make this work. He had family, and he was important to all of them. Danny had no idea why he ever thought they wanted to ship him off to no man's land. All of them loved him and only wanted the best for him. And this shitty moist sensation in his eyes didn't want to disappear. 

Shirley's loud slobber filled this moment of silence.

Danny swallowed a few times, blinked rapidly, and made a fuss about adding milk and sugar to his and Steve's coffee. He just needed a few seconds. His eyes were still too hot and too glassy. He wiped his palms at his pants before he carried the two mugs over to the table.

Steve watched him carefully when he closed the short distance between the kitchenette and the big table. He needed one quick look to take in Danny's face. Steve's eyes stayed cool, but Danny knew in the way a certain tenseness flew across his face that he sensed how vulnerable Danny was feeling right this moment.

Steve took over without asking a question and without confirmation that Danny was okay. He just knew as if Steve's heart spoke a freaking, telepathic language exactly what Danny needed this moment. Steve created a space for him to sit down and to drink his coffee, with a moment to collect his scattered feelings.

Danny almost teared up by the sheer love that sprung up through his chest for Steve. Danny hid his face behind the mug and burnt his tongue with the hot brew. Anything was better than the itching sensation in his eyes. 

Danielle watched Danny thoughtfully and with an understanding in her eyes. She briefly shut her eyes, nodding to let Danny know everything was okay. He had nothing to fear. Danny smiled shyly. He was losing his shit a tiny bit about all the support and forgot what they were discussing.

"About that food – that's very kind of you, Sir. Unfortunately, there's not enough space on my bike to transport an additional bag. Our backpacks are stuffed full of school material and books and some changing clothes for our football training. We have to work something out if you want us to deliver your dishes." Steve added politely.

"Oh-oh, I totally forgot that you guys always ride by bike. What, uhm, what are you doing when it's raining? Do you switch to a car? Do you have a car, Steve?" Uncle Vito's face had a funny expression as if he never put the evidence together that there might be no car at all. 

"No, Sir, I don't have a car. The bike's fine and when it rains, we get wet. It's Hawaii, we dry easily when the sun's back."

Uncle Vito was lost in thought for a few moments, biting his lip, alternately flashing Steve and Danny piercing looks.

"You need a car, guys. You can't get wet all the time! Your mother will whack me if she finds out I don't take care of your health, Danny. I'll organize one for you. I have some good friends – Italian car-nuts – they'll help me find a decent car for you boys." The room was silent to a point where a falling pin would have been audible.

Steve and Danny sat frozen on their chairs; too scared to even blink because it might awake them from this slumber where Uncle Vito talked crazy shit about buying them a _freaking car_.

His uncle wasn't bothered the tiniest bit by the sudden silence and the thunderstruck expression on Steve's and Danny's faces. "Do you have a driver's license, Steve? I know Danny has one."

Steve jerked from his stupor after Uncle Vito leaned in to poke him, smiling fondly at him. "Yes, yes, of course, I have a driving license." He stuttered and briefly searched in Danny's face if this was a big joke.

Danny guessed he wore the same freaked-out expression all wide-eyed when he grinned at Steve.

"Okay, good. I don't need to worry about space for my food-baskets, and you won't get wet anymore, no risk of catching a cold. I'll talk to your mother tonight, Danny, and I'll check if she's okay with you driving a car here in Hawaii. I'm sure she's fine with it."

Danny had no idea what to say. He was shell-shocked about the easiness that Uncle Vito handled that topic, showing his support. Danny didn't mind driving by bike, he didn't care at all about the weather. The reason why his emotions were pounding through his chest like a spooked herd of cows was the countless possibilities a car offered.

He and Steve would have a freaking cozy secret place of their own to – _Christ_! – to make out as much, as often, and as loudly as they wanted. _No one would see them_ because they could drive to _any damn place_! They could explore other beaches, other waves – all by themselves. _Holy shit_.

Danny gasped into his coffee before he about slammed his mug on the table. "You really want us to buy a car, Uncle Vito?" He couldn't hold back the excited shout, staring at his uncle who stood up to prepare a second cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I just told you that. My way of making your life a bit easier here in Hawaii. I actually had a car ready for you some weeks ago, but your mother didn't agree with me, so I put it on hold. But I guess we have a good reason to convince her why a car is appropriate by now." Danny watched Uncle Vito filling his coffee with an unhealthy amount of sugar.

"I didn't know you had such a tender hand with horses, Danny. Danielle filled me in about your work and your progress. She said you even want to learn how to ride." Uncle Vito stirred his coffee with a spoon, eyeing Danny with a bright smile.

Danny shortly locked eyes with Danielle before his uncle went on talking.

"You know, your mother used to ride when she was a teenager. I'm sure she's over the moon hearing this from you, and there's the other important point to make her say 'yes' to the car. You're helping your friend Steven take care of animals in need. I'm – it's wonderful, Danny. It's – I wouldn't have guessed you were into animals, but I'm so glad you've made new friends, offering your help, being selfless. Hawaii was a good decision." Uncle Vito spoke with a lot of admiration between his words.

Danny stared at his uncle. "I didn't know that. My mother used to ride?" 

He inhaled silently. Danny's mood was frayed around the edges, too moved to stay cool and even, too shaken up by fearing that his time with Steve at the stable was being pulled off him, and too freaked out about the whole idea of Uncle Vito talking about buying them a _damn car_.

Danny's eyes zoomed in on Steve's hands and the way he was clutching his mug with white knuckles. Danny was not the only one who needed to get his equilibrium back. He longed to touch Steve, to wrap his hand around his neck, to be able to look at him, making sure he was okay.

"You call your mother tonight Danny, okay? She was asking the other day how you're doing, but I couldn't give her an honest answer. She got worried again and told me to grill you about your free time activities. She explicitly explained she wouldn't be satisfied with surfing and hanging out with friends. That's why I confronted you this morning." Uncle Vito slid back onto his chair with an apologetical expression. "I'm sorry, Danny. I didn't want to scare you. I want to believe you when you tell me what you're up to, okay? I had to make sure myself. I only want what's best for you."

Danny nodded affirmatively. "Sure, of course. I'll call her when I come home, okay?" He felt the old, well-known pang in his chest whenever he caused his mother sorrows. 

His uncle patted Danny's shoulder before he twisted on his chair to point at Shirley which was sprawled out on the floor, eyeing all of them with her warm, brown dog eyes. "And who's this? You haven't introduced me to 'him'. Or is it a 'her'?"

"That's Shirley." Steve's voice didn't hide the fact that he was head over heels in love with this dog.

"She's Steve's queen of hearts. She doesn't have eyes for anyone else when he's around." Danielle smiled at Steve who dipped his chin and nursed his coffee with pink flushed cheeks. 

"She's a great dog. I can't take her home, so that's another reason I spend so much time here at the shelter. I look after her while I take care of the horses." Steve answered politely.

Uncle Vito squeezed Steve's shoulder shortly with deep respect shining from his eyes. "This is great to know." 

Nobody said anything, and Danny knew how sensitive Steve always reacted when asked about Shirley. Danny's heart hurt. He wanted this discussion to end. It resembled more of a group therapy thing-y where everyone ended up teary-eyed ready to dive in for a group hug. He couldn't handle more of it. He almost shouted a loud 'Hallelujah' when Danielle tried to get up. 

"You finished all the chores, guys? Food is ready for tonight? Yeah?" Danielle checked the morning list with Steve and Danny to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. His uncle was listening with big interest, not able to hide his astonishment.

"How many times do you drive out here during a school week?" Uncle Vito asked Danny.

"At the moment it's Wednesday till Sunday because Steve's filling in for a guy who hurt his ankle. He helps me out with homework, to catch up on studying. I want to end this school year with acceptable grades, and in return, I help him with all the tasks here on the farm. It's a good compensation from school." Danny was still nervous, being watched by both Danielle and his uncle, two pairs of eyes checking him out.

Steve's knee pressed against his leg under the table, steading him instantly. As always, he was right by his side, sensing how uneasy Danny felt after this nerve-wracking morning, never knowing if there was a second shoe which could drop any moment.

"Your show-down scared me this morning, Uncle Vito. I was afraid you wanted to forbid my work here at the shelter. I assumed you might think this was all too much to manage next to school and that I should focus more on my homework." Danny turned the empty mug his hands, licking his lips.

"That was never my intention, Danny. I was curious about what you guys were up to so early in the morning. I've never experienced you as an early bird, getting up with the chickens." Uncle Vito's belly wobbled when he laughed his warm, dark laugh. "And it's nice to finally meet you, Steve." He said cheers with his coffee cup and made Steve smile at him, bright and carefree.

"Sir, it's nice to meet you, too."

"Stop calling me, 'Sir', boy, makes me feel old. Call me Uncle Vito." Steve squirmed on his seat.

Danny laughed silently. Steve would never call him Uncle Vito, but he was thankful for the familiar, warm way his uncle wanted to let Danny know that he was agreeing on his activities, in case his parents had their doubts. 

"As long as your grades don't suffer everything is fine with me, Danny. Don't worry a bit."

"He's gotten better, Sir – Uncle Vito – Sir," Danny felt the warmth of Steve's flushed cheekbones and it was his turn to press his knee against Steve's thigh. "We'll do all the homework before our football training," Steve answered with a sincere voice, making Danny smile.

Steve had a way to impress his uncle with his straight, convincing, and righteous way to answer his questions. He left no doubt that Danny wouldn't fail at all with him by his side.

Danny shifted his weight, leaning into Steve's side. He would make it up to him with kisses and so much more. Danny had a moment where his neck turned hot and all his blood rushed south. He hid his face behind the mug when he tilted his head to swallow the tiny rest of his coffee. He wanted to blow Steve so badly for never leaving his side, giving him this safety in every minute during this talk.

Danielle was a quiet audience, enjoying how Uncle Vito made sure the guys were okay.

"Did Danny tell you, Steve, that I'd like to meet all of his friends? I want to invite the whole bunch of you guys for a nice Italian dinner. What do you think? Would you like that? Would your friends like that?" Uncle Vito leaned on the table and pinned Steve down with an intense stare. It was impossible to say no.

"Yes, yes, of course. I think everyone would want to come. That's very nice of you, thank you very much, Sir, – Mister Uncle Vito, Sir." Steve stammered.

Uncle Vito waved him off and Danny heard Danielle's soft laugh.

"Good, how many would that be?" Uncle Vito tapped the tabletop with his fingers and Danny knew he was already planning this crazy dinner in his head.

"Danny, how many would that be?" Steve turned to Danny, flashing him a grin. 

"Let's see – We have Kawika, Kamekona, Chin, Adam you and me, Cath, Mary, Kono, Lynn, and Amber. Eleven people! Oh man, that's a bunch of guys in your kitchen. You sure, you wanna do it?" Danny turned to ask his uncle.

"I have Italian roots, Danny. I flourish with such a task at hand, knowing I serve a big dinner at a full table with lots of young people, hungry and eager to taste my lasagna and my _'fusilli con mascarpone e basilico'_ and whatever I'll dish out." Uncle Vito rubbed his hands together, energized by the thought of this fabulous plan. "What about next weekend? You mentioned a party? And don't look so astonished, Danny. I keep track. I give you slack, but I'm still extremely aware of my role as a parent substitute that your mother assigned me to. Yes, I know your plans as long as you keep me informed." Uncle Vito wore a warm smile and Danny didn't feel detached from his family anymore.

His uncle got up and hit the table with his palm. "Time to go, guys, school starts soon. It was very nice talking to you. And Steve, I also need to get your father's approval for buying Danny a car. It wouldn't be bad to have your phone number, too, Steve, just in case. When's the best time to drop by your house? I guess it's polite to introduce myself since you guys spend so much time together. The sooner the better."

Danny felt as steamrolled as Steve by the whirlwind of actions suddenly launching off.

"We always eat dinner at eight. I can ask my father if it's fine with him if you come by around nine? Aunt Deb will be home for sure." Steve answered uncertainly.

"That sounds fine. Call me and let me know if it fits. I'll drop by for a short visit, bringing Danny along. Alright?" 

"Okay, yeah, sure. I'll do that." 

"We should go now, Steve. We're almost late." Danny collected all coffee mugs and washed them quickly under the running faucet. 

Danielle moved from behind the table. "Leave Shirley with me, Steve. I'll have another meeting right afterward. She will be distracted and won't be confused about why you leave in such a rush. Go, guys. And thanks for your work. See you tomorrow." Danielle shortly shook hands with everyone. "It was nice meeting you, Vito. Thanks for coming and for your support and for letting Danny stay." 

"The pleasure was all mine and we'll talk more about what you need for your crew, food-wise, okay? I'm in." Uncle Vito was beaming.

Steve and Danny hastily called their goodbyes and ran back to the stables to grab their backpacks. They dashed across the farm to the main gate. They were shouldering their luggage while hurrying down the short path.

Steve was about to mount his motorbike when Danny grabbed him and kissed him hard and demanding. "Thank you for everything, handsome. You rocked my world in there. You always rock my world, Steve. I can tell that Uncle Vito is extremely fond of you." Danny hugged Steve's face with both hands before he pressed his mouth back onto Steve's lips.

"Jersey – hey, we'll talk later, okay? We really have to go now." Steve's murmurs got lost in Danny's heated kisses. "C'mon, Jersey, we need to go."

Danny felt Steve's smile against his moist lips. "Okay, okay. Fuck, Steve. _We'll get a car_. Do you have any idea what this means?" Danny excitement brimmed over and he barked out a funny laugh.

Steve cupped the back of Danny's head to pull him in for another passionate kiss, short and bruising. "What do you think, Jersey? Of course, I know what this means." Steve didn't give Danny time to ask. He angled for Danny's hand and pressed it over his package. Danny's sharp inhale made Steve chuckle. "My cock has been standing at half-mast for the last half hour. I know so many secret places to hide. Now hop on the bike, Jersey. We _really_ have to go now." 

Danny's mind threatened to shut down. He breathed in Steve scent, keeping his face mushed into his back, his arms looped around Steve's waist while they raced over the highway to make up time.

The urgency to express his feelings choked off Danny's free will. The magic words waited on his tongue, yet unspoken, but the 'I love you's' zinged through his body, carving his inner world like bullets shot into the water, leaving trails. 

They had no time to catch up with their friends, and Danny's lips tingled with longing for Steve's mouth, but their school time table swallowed them the moment they sat on their chairs, demanding attention.

Danny wasn't lying when he informed his uncle about his attempt to get better grades. Biology was their first class and their teacher was a scary woman with hawk eyes, not missing a beat of any moment of inattentiveness. Steve and Danny had no choice but to tune into the class.

Lunchtime was filled with a bombardment of questions from their _ohana_ about Danny's car, Uncle Vito's dinner, and excitement about Lynn's party on Friday night.

Kawika's innuendos about the use of the car lead to the point where French fries hit his face and his chest, thrown by Danny, and to everyone's astonishment – by Mary. She even stood up to tower over Kawika, scolding him for being such a stupid, childish idiot. Steve flushed scarlet after Mary shouted how much Kawika could shove it up his ass about his opinion of Danny and Steve fucking in the car. Who the fuck cared anyway? And maybe Kawika should get laid to work out his frustration instead of taking it out on her brother.

Danny roared with laughter together with all the others at the table.

Mary flipped Kawika the bird before she spun around to leave the cafeteria. Steve buried his face in his hands and accepted all the slaps on his back for having such a badass baby sister.

Danny would have wanted a picture of Kawika's face, all thunderstruck and comical looking, lost for words and staring at Mary's back. She had transformed into a wildcat without anyone noticing, and Danny would thank her later for the way she threw herself between him and Steve and the enemy.

 

-

 

"Come on, Danny. You know how Mamo treats jocks appearing late to practice. We have to run double rounds and he lets us feel the pain for ignoring his strict rules. Jersey – " Steve's suppressed moans made Danny kiss him even dirtier.

Today after this messed up, intense morning Danny couldn't be close enough to Steve. He hated every moment they had to be separated. And Steve declined to seek a safe place to neck instead of learning verb forms and writing an essay about an author, he couldn't even remember the name.

Danny still felt the chastising in Steve's look. He couldn't deal with the way Steve sighed, because Danny wanted to back out again. There was zero chance Steve would loosen his grip on his tight tutoring schedule. He granted Danny no slack.

And Danny almost crunched, sensing the cracks where the love confession wanted to slip out. His love was too strong, painful even, confusing the hell out of him and he desperately wanted Steve to know.

And then there were these other unfulfilled sensations of how Steve's cock might taste and how the velvety skin on his shaft would feel on his tongue. Danny wanted to hear Steve say it, throaty and messed up, how much he couldn't wait to get his dick sucked. Danny's brain function was burned to ashes with all the sexy images racing through his mind. He tried to hide his turmoil, but he was needy all the way down to his core.

Ever since the holy three words had echoed through his system, this need nagged at his bones. He needed Steve close, in his arms, pressed up against his heart.

"I had to spend two long ass hours in English literature without you. Make it up to me, handsome." Danny muscled Steve against the wall for the third time, not letting him go. His hands slipped under his shirt, trailing over Steve's skin, caressing his pecs and his nipples. Danny inhaled Steve's gasp with every kiss he stole from his lips. "I've missed you." He whispered, hanging on to Steve's mouth.

Steve grasped his shoulders and shoved him away. Danny flustered under his questioning glance. "Hey, is everything okay with you, Danny? What's up?" Danny tilted his head and leaned into Steve's hand hugging his cheek. There was a big lump in his throat.

"I'm fine, Steve. It was – an intense day, I guess. I missed our early morning moments today with Uncle Vito and all. I need just the two of us in the woods, making out. I love being at the shelter with all the animals. But I just missed the moments where no one else is there but us." Danny dipped his chin, falling forward to hide his face at the side of Steve's neck. "I can't get enough of you, Steve. It's – uhm – " He nibbled at Steve's jawline before he stepped away. "It's fine, Steve. C'mon let's go. You're right. Mamo kills us with extra exercises if we're late."

Danny couldn't explain his mood either. He was being melodramatic.

He dodged Steve's wandering eyes and the way he took him in with this intense stare that scanned Danny's insides like freaking x-rays. Everything was top-notch, yet Danny's heart thumped in his chest and he couldn't calm down.

Whenever he looked at Steve, he could only think how much he loved this guy and his heart got squashed some more. He was being stupid. Nobody ever informed him that love could feel uncomfortable, painful even. He chest ached already the whole day.

"Mamo's tough practice will help to blow off steam; sitting all day can be such a bitch." Danny interlinked their fingers and pulled Steve away from the secret corner on the second floor. He knew Steve wasn't convinced, and a part of him hoped Steve would just squeeze it out of him. 

"Okay?" Steve's voice revealed suspicion. "You would tell me if there's something bothering you, right? Jersey?" He stopped Danny and moved closer. "Jersey?"

And why the hell did Steve need to look so concerned and anxious as if Danny had bad news to tell?

"Danny," Steve's voice was soft and coaxing, "Why are your eyes glassy?" Steve watched him with big, worrisome eyes. "What's going on? Please, tell me." Steve stroked Danny's cheek. "I'm freaking out a bit here, Danny." He whispered, inches away from Danny's face.

Danny tried not to swallow or to give himself away with sudden blinking. "There's nothing to worry about, handsome, relax, 's all good." Danny worked his jaw. He hadn't planned to churn Steve up. His tensed stomach cramped into a hard knot.

"Then why are you behaving as if you had to leave tomorrow? What's up? What is going on, Danny?" Steve could be insistent and unrelenting with an energy just as soft but nonetheless demanding. "You're scaring me, okay? Tell me, Danny. Have I done something wrong?"

Danny resistance crumbled.

He blinked the irritation away. There was no need to well up. Damn, this was something good to tell.

But no matter how Danny tried to flatten all the bunched-up emotions, coiling with tension behind his heart, he failed. It was too big for him to grasp. His whole being was filled with crazy, deep, freaking intense love for Steve, and Danny could only ride it out. It was beautiful, and all the same terrifying, growing by the second, and he didn't know how to handle it anymore.

Danny shuffled with his feet and pressed down on their intertwined fingers.

"My chest aches all the time, Steve." Danny forced air into his lungs, his voice husky. "I love you."

Danny mouthed the words as if they were too monumental being spoken with a normal voice. He met Steve's eyes and was rewarded with warmth and understanding.

Danny heaved a heavy sigh. "I never thought that I could be so dedicated to someone, so needy and hungry to only be with this one person. My heart freaks out when I see you leave. I just miss you so damn much – until you're back. I hate to be separated from you, Steve. I can't breathe, everything hurts. I love you and I can't handle it. It's too big – I only want to be with you." Danny dropped his head. He wanted to cry by the sheer force in his heart.

Steve's thumb grazed with comfort over the back of his hand and he pulled Danny closer.

"I don't want you to worry about this, Steve, but – that's what's going on with me. I only want you, all the time, it's only you. I'm sorry, I'm being selfish. It's okay. I'll deal with it." Danny sighed and sweated buckets because Steve hadn't said a word so far. "Let's go, Steve. Mamo won't wait long. I'll be fine, I promise and – I'm sorry if it's too much. I'm sorry to attack you like that. I – " His heart thumped hard in the back of his throat, not daring to read Steve's expression.

With a silent gesture, Steve let his backpack slide from his shoulders and signed Danny to do the same.

Danny closed his eyes when Steve tucked him to his chest and wrapped him up into a bone-crushing hug. "Don't ever hold anything back from me, Jersey. You scared me there for a moment." Steve's hot lips kissed Danny's throat, wandering upwards until he pressed a chaste kiss to Danny's lips. "Danny, Danny. What do you think, huh? I love you just as much, Danny. I fucking miss you just the same."

Steve kissed him tenderly, his hand wrapped around the nape of his neck, the weight of his other hand steadied him, lying warm and solid at the small of his back.

Danny concentrated his entire will on keeping it together. There was no time to fall apart now.

He felt Steve's body heat slipping through his shirt. He laughed shakily into Steve's kiss. He didn't want to cry, but his mind wasn't trained to deal with such an intensity, and his body didn't know either how to endure such an earth-shattering experience.

Danny tried not to tremble in Steve's arms. He never wanted to be anywhere else but right there tucked against Steve's broad chest. Danny leaned his forehead against Steve's. "I love you so damn much, Steve," Danny mumbled before he pressed his face into his strong shoulders. 

"I love you, too, Danny. You're such a dumbass, Jersey, of course, I love you, but we have to hurry if we don't want to risk getting our heads cut off by a furious coach. Let's talk later, okay?"

"Okay," Danny's body thrummed with a strange power. He got lost in Steve's eyes and the way an entire universe was gazing back at him.

The sweet kiss Steve pressed to his lips made Danny shudder.

Steve held him close. "Maybe we could postpone our homework, move it forward, doing it after dinner? Maybe your uncle might let me crash at your place to be faster on the way to the shelter? I'm sure I can discuss it with my father, too, to get his approval." Steve whispered in Danny's ear. "Would you like that, Jersey? Me sleeping at your place?" Steve's nose nuzzled the side of Danny's face.

Danny melted right back into Steve's arms. His deep-seated urge to be close to Steve calmed, knowing there might be nights where he could circle his body around him like a blanket. "Oh, Steve. Please, yes. This, I need this." Danny's breathing had stilled.

"We'll make it work. But we really need to hurry now, Danny. It's only seven minutes until Mamo will kick ass if we're not standing on the gridiron for practice."

Danny grinned at Steve, slipping his backpack over his shoulders. "Let's be ready in six."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> And guys, thank you a million times for your outstanding, great and mind-blowing comments! God, I love you all so much for being with me on this wild ride. For supporting me in this intense, crazy great way. You rock my world and you are all fantastic cheerleaders! MAHALO and big love to y'all!


	17. Chapter 17

The door to the locker room almost came unhinged by the force with which Danny smashed it against the wall when he and Steve burst into the boy's changing room. The soles of their sports shoes squeaked as they took the corner in a sharp, fast move. Steve cannoned into Danny who stopped dead in his tracks. The crash knocked a short yelp from Danny's throat, but he didn't turn to check on Steve. Danny stared at the wall of three bodies, each of them shooting death glares at them.

" _Ouch_! Damn, Danny! Warn a guy next time! Ah, _shit_ , my nose! That hurt and what –?" Steve panted harshly, gaping with an open mouth at his three friends: a fuming Kawika, Chin's little head shakes showed disappointment and Kamekona smirked dangerously. "What the hell? Danny, what is this?" Steve was still rubbing his sore nose.

"Ahhh, creepy! What are you standing there like a lump? Why aren't you outside? Where's Mamo? Did he begin yet? How much time do we have left? You should cover us until we're outside, guys. What are you doing here?" Danny's breath was heavy and all fits and starts, and his backpack hit the ground with a thud. "We gotta change fast, guys. Stop staring, you're freaking me out. Get out of the way!" Danny shouted and squeezed past Kawika and Chin to get to his locker.

"Hello, princesses. You're fucking late. We'll help you change, you numbskulls! Why are you always late? You have ninety seconds before Mamo bumps our heads together, assholes. Can't you wait to make out _after_ the practice? You're a pair of horny bastards. And if Mamo needs to kick ass, I'll hold you personally, D. It's your ass that'll have to do, not ours. Fuck, Steve, you're the team captain! Where's your discipline? And open your damn lockers. Get them, guys, hurry the fuck up!" Kawika shouted angrily, all bristled, and Danny could feel the drops of his spit hitting his face.

"Jesus Christ, Kawika. You sound all kinds of crazy. No need to go all Rambo at us." Danny sputtered, taken aback by the frizzing power in Kawika's voice, "and we weren't making out, dumbass." He shot back.

Danny was shoved aside and pinned to the metal surface by Chin once his locker was open. He flashed a glance over to where Steve was standing, somewhat frozen, overpowered by three crazy musketeers which used to be their friends.

"Changing clothes, football gear, socks, tights – where's your stuff? Danny!" Chin snipped his fingers in front of Danny's face, not leaving him one second to settle into this funny mood.

Chin tore out various shirts and dirty socks from his locker. Everything tumbled to the floor, heaping up into a smelly load of long-overdue laundry. "Yak, Danny. When have you washed your training shirts? Ugh! Disgusting!" Chin already reached for Danny's backpack.

"What do you mean 'get them guys'?" Steve hastily fumbled his locker open with crazy eyes and still breathing hard, stifling a laugh, and gawped at Kamekona who grabbed his duffel bag. Without any further ado, the big guy flipped it over and emptied its contents onto the floor. "What _the fuck_ are you doing?" Steve yelled.

"Shed your clothes, guys. Hurry, hurry! Chop, chop! No questions anymore. Sixty seconds to go!" Chin clapped his hands and Danny obeyed without any complaint. He was that flabbergasted.

"Strip or I'll do it for you, Steve," Kamekona ordered while he picked his red jersey, his football tights, and his socks up from the floor. "I'm not telling you twice, oh captain my captain, and no, you don't have a say in it." 

Kamekona's sing-song version should get Steve to strip in front of him and it made Danny jump. His angry growl just slipped out and he spun around.

"Don't you touch him, Kamekona, or I'll make your practice a living hell!" Danny barked. It was a reflex that he wanted to leap at Kamekona who had Steve already half undressed with his hands twisted in his shirt. Danny saw red.

"No time to play the jealous lover boy, D! _Move_! Time's running out. _Goddamn it_. You two are seriously drugged by being in love, Christ. It's almost ridiculously sweet if we didn't get punished by a furious coach because we're running late. _Now move your ass, D_!" Kawika smashed him back against the wall, thunderous and all. This one was a bit scary when outraged, Danny had to give him that. Kawika was very convincing.

"Are you fucking kidding me? And don't spit in my face again, Kawika. What are you doing? I mean, what the fuck, guys?" He shouted shocked and amused and baffled as Kawika yanked his shirt up and over his head to toss it aside. 

There was no time to balk at it. Danny let Kawika have his way, undressing him like a little girl who was angry with her doll. Kawika's hands were back at his belt buckle within a fraction of a second later.

"Take your damn hands off Danny's zipper, Kawika! I mean it!" Steve wanted to lunge forward, but he wasn't getting far, stopped by Kamekona's huge arms, strong as tree trunks, before he even could move an inch. 

"You little shitheads," Kawika's chuckle broke the tension in the room, "we know you're all kinds of crazy for each other, but now it's not the time to play white knights, guys." Kawika winked at Steve and opened Danny's pants. "Do you have his stuff, Chin? Let's dress him up. Come on, D, play along." 

Danny huffed in annoyance and gave in, still turned on by Steve's possessive act, plucking the shirt from his face that Chin threw at him. Seconds later he was hit by a dirty pair of socks because Chin couldn't find clean ones. It was a funny feeling, pulling his red jersey over his head while Kawika got him out of his pants, yanking his socks off.

"Get changed, Steve, and wipe the murderous look from your face. Kawika is not feeling him up, you idiot. We're running late because of you. Now get going or I'll fumble at your zipper, too and make you squirm." Kamekona wiggled his eyebrows and Steve couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled up this throat.

"Okay, big guy, show me what you've got." Steve purred and jutted his hips forward, wiggling a bit, enjoying the flustered look on Kamekona's face.

There was another angry growl from Danny that put Steve in line the second he heard it. The sound exploded out of his throat. Danny didn't even realize he'd done it, it just happened, and it wasn't addressed to Kamekona.

He didn't have time to indulge in this spike of jealousy that hit him like a freaking arrow to the chest. But seeing Steve shoving his hips playfully towards Kamekona got Danny's blood soaring, even if he was just fooling around. Danny caught the insecure look on Steve's face. Kamekona wasn't a real threat but that didn't matter. Steve was his and Danny was numbed for a second by the image of Steve fake-flirting with another guy. The talk had to wait. Danny schooled his features, smiling reassuringly at Steve.

"Pull your shit together, guys! No time for crap like that now!" Chin switched between both, grabbing needed pieces of clothing, shouting the remaining time as if they were playing the last seconds of a nerve-wracking game.

Danny adjusted his junk in his football tights on the way out the door. Steve wore his jersey the wrong way around and had to pull it off again to appear neat and tidy in front of Mamo. Their coach had an eye for such important tiny details. He was all about appearances. Everyone knew that.

"Now you look appealing, handsome, with the shirt changed. Your number fifty is readable again. I never asked you about your number. Fifty is – I don't know, unusual for a quarterback, isn't it? Not that common." Danny needed to erase that tension from Steve's face, getting some sweet, nonsense chit-chat done before Mamo took over, hoping Steve got the hint.

Danny could neither pull him into a hug nor kiss him with reassurance, telling him he was so sorry, and not angry.

Steve had this guarded look that became stuck on his beautiful face after Danny growled at him. Danny needed to explain, urgently, but it had to wait until after their practice. He could do that, switch his focus on the practice but nevertheless, it always caused an uneasy mood when he felt there was something off between him and Steve. Especially after their love confessions minutes ago.

Kawika answered instead, making Danny tense up more because he wanted a short moment with Steve. "It's five-0, D, not fifty. No one says that. That's sounds stupid. Steve's number's five-0. That's how it's spelled. Ask him later. Now get going, we got away this time. Mamo will spare us the punishment of running five extra miles after the practice." Kawika slapped Danny's back hard and pushed him forward.

They jogged over the gridiron, following Mamo's call who summoned the whole team to start the practice. They made it to the second, and Danny knew he had to endure Kawika's victorious smirk on his face for the next ninety minutes.

"Bring it in, guys! Take a knee! Move, we have a lot to do today!" Mamo shouted, waving his hands, collecting his players. "Bring it in! It's going to be a long ass practice!"

The hurried to gather all around their coach, listening to his instructions. The sky was cloudy, thank fuck, at least they wouldn't get their brains fried by a heatstroke; the rest would be painful and exhausting enough.

"Listen up, guys. I know it's offseason and the summer break isn't that far off anymore, but I need you to focus. No one gets sloppy, no one gives up. I wanna see perfect exercises, give it your best, give it all you've got. Keep your muscles working, aching, ready for the next season to come. We have a friendly game to play on Friday. I wanna know you're giving everything. Am I clear?" Mamo shouted demandingly, working his players, roughening them up, getting their adrenaline pumping.

"Yes, coach!" The bunch of guys shouted back. 

Danny felt the heady rush of his strained muscles, ready to get to the point where he'd drop, not caring a bit. The team spirit grew bigger with every word Mamo screamed.

"I can't hear you! AM I CLEAR?" Mamo's voice roared over their heads.

"YES, COACH!" All voices found together to yell back, barely hold back the energy that simmered to life, unfurling.

"We ain't got all night! Remember, you ain't cheating me, you're cheating yourself! Line up! On my whistle, MOVE!" Mamo's whistle was the ready-set-go.

They split like bees in distress.

Danny cast a look to Steve, making sure he was okay. A shy smile returned, but still, that wary expression lingered on his face. Danny briefly ran his fingers over Steve's shoulders, patting softly, giving him assurance that they were good. He would make it up to Steve. He could kick himself for being so off about that unnecessary stab of jealousy. 

Danny wouldn't be a good wide receiver if he couldn't put personal issues aside. They were a well-coordinated team and within seconds they lined up, forming a square with six boys in every line.

"Jumping Jacks, everyone!" Mamo blew his whistle and Danny tuned his senses into this rhythm of barked orders, whistle blows, followed by more commands.

Twenty minutes into their practice and everyone's skin shone with sweat, and shirts were soggy, and cheeks reddened.

"I wanna see you working your asses off! Get up – get your asses down, on my whistle, on my whistle, feet pumpin', feet pumpin'!" Mamo walked through their formation, shouting in every ear of each guy who as much as showed a hint of weakness. "Don't you have pride? Bend your knee! Concentrate! Focus!" And the whistle blew to a new exercise.

"Now get back behind the line everyone! We're doing wind sprints! All the way through!"

Another blow from the whistle and Danny bolted forwards, legs sprinting with ease. His feet pounded the ground. He slid to a stop, touched the line and flew forward, head down, running with all the power he could shake loose in his thighs. 

"Behind the line! Come on, bring it! Hustle, touch that line and get back!" Mamo's voice was an organ of sound and sheer power, pushing everyone to their limit.

Danny's heart raced, with his arms akimbo he had a short break to recover his breath. He watched as Steve darted forward as soon as Chin slapped his hand, giving the sign to run his rounds. Steve was fast and agile, his body nothing but a fluent motion, coordinated to perfection.

Danny got lost for a moment, admiring his boyfriend. His heart was full of tenderness and pride. A tremble made him shudder, knowing what he had planned to make it up to Steve. The impatience gave him even more power when it was his turn to get his hand slapped by Steve. They locked eyes for a second before Danny bolted into his round. He slipped, sliding over the lawn behind the line, ass on the ground. He scrambled back to his feet, but of course, nothing went past Mamo's eagle eye.

"What in the blue hell was that, Williams? You gotta be shitting me! Touch that damn line and get back! This is where we win the game in the fourth quarter! Hustle, back behind the line!" Danny clenched his teeth and tried to gain back his lost seconds by pushing forward, winning this competition.

Mamo's whistle blew twice. "Let's get a water break!" 

They were halfway through their practice, drinking greedily, making the best of their short break. Danny never left Steve's side, making sure he kept in contact with his hand resting on Steve's shoulder, leaning in to grab a water bottle. Steve searched for Danny's hand and gave him a good squeeze and Danny's world was back to normal. His heart unclenched.

"You okay?" Steve whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny twinkled and sprayed a water jet into his open mouth, giving his bottle a good squeeze. His brain was shut down but the faint twinge in his chest reminded him that he still needed to sort things out and give Steve an explanation to the unasked question that was clearly written all over his face. First, they had to make it through this practice.

After ninety minutes, Mamo gave the sign to end their daily hell. They were jocks, so they got the job done. Danny shook his legs and watched his friends. They all looked properly wrung out and beaten but satisfied with the way they'd proven their strength and endurance to their coach.

"Way to go, guys! Everybody in close, get in close, take a knee." Mamo looked pleased. "It was a good practice, everyone! Keep it up. Come on, guys, bring it in, all hands in." Everyone moved closer together.

Mamo made them do their ritual, waiting until all hands are piled up, one above the other, forging the team spirit. Danny immersed himself in this moment, being part of something bigger and stronger, and the bonding made his heart sing. He was surrounded by all his teammates, but his _ohana_ was closest, and Steve stood pressed up against him, leaning in, his hand right above his own.

"Kapui Kings on three! One! Two! Three!" Mamo's vibrating voice whirred in Danny's ears. 

"KAPUI KINGS!" The crowd's shout lifted like a balloon skyward. A battle cry. Danny fucking loved to be a football player for Kukui High.

"Jog it off, don't forget to drink some more, and I'll see you all tomorrow. Big game day, be prepared and get here _on time_!" Mamo shooed them off the field but not without whacking Steve and Danny over the back of their heads first. "This especially goes for you two, Williams and McGarrett. Say thanks to your friends for helping to make it on time." Mamo's laser-glare was anything but peaceful. "Next time you'll get a penalty, both of you. Now go, out of my sight." 

Danny rubbed his throbbing skull, biting his lip. He caught the little smile on Mamo's face and Danny trudged off the field, stifling his laugh.

"That fucking hurt, man," Steve mumbled, and Danny slung his arm over his shoulder.

"We earned that one, handsome." Danny registered the satisfied snickers of Chin, Kamekona, and Kawika. "Come on, guys, I need a shower." Danny pulled Steve into his side and grabbed his hand as Steve sneaked his arm around his waist.

"What's your plan for after the shower? Do we meet at the beach? You coming, too, Steve? Danny?" Chin shed his dripping shirt, casting a glance at all of them.

Steve started to respond when Danny chimed in. "Uncle Vito wants to meet Steve's dad about the car. We still have to set up that meeting. And there's still that damn essay. We'll be back at the beach this weekend. We're heading home."

Steve eyed him with barely checked curiosity, and the guys had their own party, teasing them with their heads deep in the gutter and throwing in way too many comments about how homework below the belt got done.

Danny's grin was big and giddy when Steve tried to kick their asses.

The boy's locker room had two showers with several showerheads. Danny always cleaned up separate from Steve. It was too much of a temptation seeing Steve in his glorious nakedness, soaping his body, washing his cock, staying under the jet to wash off the lather from his hair.

Danny reined in his coiling heat, willing his dick to stay soft, at least as long as he showered with dozens of other guys. He kept his eyes closed, facing the wall. He still hadn't had Steve all to himself, naked and splayed out on the sheets for his eyes only. No need to stir up a fight with all the exhausted, bare-assed football players if his cock should harden while watching Steve showering. The battle with his self-control was challenging enough as it was.

Danny was dressed and ready. He stuffed his smelly clothes back into his locker. They had to wait. He clenched and unclenched his fists when Steve smiled at him, slow and sexy. His heart did a funny move and he braced his hand against the locker.

Danny beckoned Steve closer with his index finger. "Get dressed, Steve. I have a date with your cock." Danny gloated with the way Steve's face flushed red and the heat expanded all the way down to his chest. Steve met his gaze, pupils blown, lips slightly parted. Danny saw his Adam's apple move when he swallowed.

One minute later, Danny and Steve said their goodbyes to their friends, shaking hands, slapping backs and leaving with the promise to meet them at the beach another day.

Danny rushed out of the locker room with Steve in tow. Loud catcalls followed them, and he flipped the bird without turning back when a wet towel hit his back. He just knew it was Kawika being a stupid ass but one of his best friends, too. Danny had developed a soft spot for this guy, although they started off on the wrong foot. He angled for Steve's hand and laced their fingers together as soon as they were in the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Steve's breath was hot against his neck.

"To search for a secret place in the football stadium." Danny kissed Steve's cheek.

"To do what exactly?" Steve's shudder went even through his hand.

"I want to blow you," Danny whispered into Steve's ear.

Steve's groan was quiet and controlled and Danny almost tripped over his own feet.

"Don't start yet, Steve, I can't think of anything else but getting my hands on you," Danny impatiently tugged at Steve's hand, "I know just the right place."

Danny led them to the opposite side of the football field. They climbed over seats and balustrades until he found the secret place under the last row where a large metal chest stood, filled with maintenance materials only used during games. The angle was perfect, no direct view from the field and only high bushes right behind them.

"Sit," Danny ordered Steve to lower himself down onto the metal chest. He took both their backpacks and placed it on the ground. 

Steve watched him with big eyes filled with excitement and a heavy dose of nervousness. He kneaded his hands before he folded his arms over his chest. 

"Don't be nervous, Steve. It's gonna be fine. You don't have to do anything other than enjoy what I've planned for you." Danny hoped his smile was not too predatory. He hardly could hide his desire for Steve.

The light flinch in Steve's posture was another spark to Danny's inner fire, but he wanted Steve to enjoy every moment, not scaring him.

Danny pressed in between Steve's thighs, forcing them apart with his body, towering over Steve. His lust-induced state grew when Steve licked his lips and adjusted his pants, gasping, eyes flickering over his face. Danny dropped his gaze to the growing bulge in Steve's pants. He kissed him, long and sensual, with a hint of tongue for teasing.

Steve flushed when Danny broke the kiss and slowly knelt right between his parted legs, scooting closer. He slipped his hands onto Steve's upper legs and dragged them in a slow motion all the way up to grab his hips. Steve couldn't hide the full-body shudder, and Danny knew his eyes were dark and needy.

The heady rush for what was coming next made it difficult for Danny to be gentle, slow, and tender. But before he even as much as a thought to wrap his lips around Steve's cock, he wanted to make sure Steve was all game. Danny didn't want to ask too much of him even though his yearning to suck Steve's dick burned through his veins.

"Hey," Danny cooed velvety, "you okay?" His thumb lazily circled on the spot, framing Steve's hard length shaping behind his fly.

Steve faked a carefree snort, leaning back on his arms, only to breathe out a heavy sigh. The next moment both his hands were carding through Danny's damp hair. "You caught me off guard – I'm, I'm very unsure what to do now. What do you want me to do, Danny? Oh God, I'm so nervous and so fucking horny with you kneeling between my legs." Steve groaned, and Danny bent his head, rubbing against his grip in his hair.

Steve's shaky hands made Danny close his eyes for a moment.

"Are we good, Danny?" Steve's faint words clenched down on Danny's heart. Shit. He'd done that, making Steve feel insecure, maybe even a bit sad.

Danny needed to apologize for this stupid, angry move he'd pulled on Steve in the locker room. He hated to know that he'd caused his boyfriend's sorrow by pulling that furious face at Steve, growling. What was he thinking? That was all kinds of wrong.

Danny stilled and took Steve's hands in his. He kissed his knuckles. "Yes, of course, Steve, we're good. I'm sorry for the way I looked at you."

Steve let their joined hands drop into his lap. "You looked so angry. What did I do? I don't want you to be angry with me." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I – it, I just jumped because the way you flirted with Kamekona, pushing your hips out. I lost it a bit, seeing you tempting another guy into opening your pants, even if it was just fooling around." Danny felt guilty. "I want you to be mine, just – mine. It's stupid and it just happened. I can't control this feeling. I can't lose you. I'm sorry." Danny looked up, baring his emotions once more.

Steve waited a moment, watching Danny and smiled sadly. It cut right through Danny's heart. "I just told you that I love you, Danny. Isn't that enough proof that I'm yours? Don't you believe me?" Steve bent forward, asking for a kiss.

Danny's silent pain was sharp when Steve's soft lips touched his. "I'm so sorry, Steve. Of course, I believe you, but I'm always scared that it's too beautiful to be true. You and me – I want you to be forever mine, Steve. I have no right to ask this, but I can't think of anything else other than that I want you to be mine for the rest of whatever comes. I – "

Steve's finger closed his lips. Danny stopped talking and kissed Steve's finger. The smile he got from Steve freed his heart from the fear that he could have caused some damage with his possessiveness.

"You listen carefully now, Danny Williams – I love you and I want to be yours. I'm yours. You hear me? Are you mine, Danny?"

Danny looped his arms around Steve's torso and pressed his face into his abs, scooting closer on his knees and breathing in the familiar scent that was all Steve, strength, and a dream come true. He kissed Steve's skin through his shirt and sagged into his lap when Steve hugged him, peppering his hair with sweet, little kisses. "Yes, Steve, I'm yours, only yours." Danny's hushed voice shook.

"We belong together, Danny, don't forget that ever again. You hear what I'm saying? Because I can't lose you, either. Nothing can come between us. There's only one person for me in this whole wide world and that's you. And it always will be you." Danny silently nodded, his head still buried against Steve's taut stomach. "Now, what was it you came here for, Jersey?"

The smoky tone of Steve's words added more heat to Danny's inner need. He pulled back and lifted his face.

"I want to blow you, Steve." If he wasn't that turned on, Danny would have felt ashamed by the desire in his words. "Will you let me? Can I suck your cock, handsome? I want to taste you so bad." Danny slid his hands to Steve's zipper and palmed his hard-on through his jeans. He moaned an embarrassing and needy noise that he couldn't hold back.

Steve bit his lip, his head fell back again, and he pushed his hips into Danny's strokes. "I'm yours, Danny. You can have me in every way you want. I want you to suck my cock." Steve panted. "I've never sucked dick, Danny." He added hoarsely, his words hushed.

"Hey, it's okay. I want to make you feel good, handsome." Danny cocked his head and searched for Steve's eyes. This was all about Steve. "I haven't, either. I've never given head but I want you so badly." Danny unbuckled Steve's belt and pulled the zipper down. He gasped, seeing the outline of Steve's hard cock in the opening.

"Danny, fuck, you look so hot. What do you need me to do?" Steve checked the surroundings, craning his neck in all the four cardinal points. His look was unsteady, his smile on the verge of forced. "You're sure no one's jumping us in the middle of it? I wouldn't know how to explain this to my father." Steve sat solidly on his ass, not making an attempt to lift his hips for the single purpose to let Danny pull his pants down.

Danny wasn't so sure if Steve was ready for the next step, or if he just played along to satisfy Danny's lust. He would happily jerk him off if this new intimacy was too much too fast. He had no idea why he stalled.

Danny soothingly rubbed his hands up and down Steve's thighs and ignored his distractingly hard cock for a moment. "Steve, look at me. Hey, hey, we're good here. It's a hidden spot, no one's coming to surprise us. But I also don't want to make you feel as if you have to rush into things. If you're not ready then – "

"Did you make out here with someone? Why would you know about this spot? I mean, I didn't know it, at least haven't tried to find it so far, and I thought I knew this football field inside out." Steve blurted, rose red cheeks showing his nervousness. He tried hard to ask in a casual tone but failed miserably. "I guess that says a lot about me." Steve sighed.

Danny hunkered down on his heels and openly watched Steve's face. His mouth was dry, and he couldn't make sense of what Steve was asking. "Why would you ask such a thing, Steve?" He sighed, hoping his confusion wouldn't show on his face. "Of course not. No! Not at all! I didn't make out with anybody, here. Where did that come from, huh? I – I heard Kawika talking about this spot because he put out with some girls here after the games on Friday night. What's going on?" Danny's stomach made a funny flip. "Why are you so unsure all of a sudden?" Danny scooted closer. "Am I pressuring you, handsome? I'm sorry if I did you in any way. I didn't mean to." 

That was not the way he had planned their make-out session. Danny was in the dark about what kind of strange connection Steve strung together in his head. He thought they sorted everything out, were good after admitting they only wanted each other.

Steve cast Danny a heated look and the change on his face from insecurity, to shy, then back to determined and further to turned on happened in a split second. The next thing Danny was feeling were Steve's lips capturing his mouth.

Steve kissed Danny with fire and he put everything he had into this kiss, eating his face off, with lots of tongue, wet and hot and all. If Danny hadn't knelt already, this kiss would have brought him to his knees. 

Danny's moan came deep from the back of his throat. He still felt his senses dazed with desire, lips moist, and the shape of Steve's tongue still a vivid memory in his mouth when Steve breathed hotly against his ear.

"It made my skin itch and all prickly to see Kawika's hands fumbling with your belt, undressing you right in front of me. This doesn't sit well with me, Danny. I mean, you kissed this guy – and I still can feel the need to punch my friend about that move. And I don't care that we hadn't been together at that point. It hurt, and I hated the way he laid hands on you today." Steve's raspy voice made Danny's eyes roll back in his head. The wave of lust tore sudden and unprepared through his crotch. "Even if I'm inexperienced, Jersey, I don't want to share." Steve dug his hands into Danny's hair and bent his head sideways, locked in place.

Danny's breath caught, and an unfamiliar buzz covered his skin. Lust closed around him like a fist.

He always disliked the way some older guys talked about their girlfriends back in Jersey; talking about this satisfying feeling of 'owning and claiming'. It felt stupid at the age of fourteen and didn't make sense at all. But the words Steve dribbled into Danny's ear with all the heat and the transparent jealousy, forcing Danny to wear the 'I-belong-to-Steve' tag made his cock throb with understanding. He remained in this posture, giving in, bending wherever Steve forcing him to lean.

"Ready to suck my dick, Jersey? – Please?" Danny heard the hissed words, ejected almost angry in the beginning but the meaning they brought across was so fucking hot. Steve whispered his 'please' needy as if he wasn't sure if he put Danny off with his short outbreak and the way he briefly dominated the scene, popping his muscles, hiding his hurt and his fear to lose Danny.

"Jesus Christ, Steve. Where did you learn that?" Danny panted, needing a moment to focus on Steve's face. Big, blown eyes looked back at him.

"Learn what?" Steve's innocent look made it clear he had no idea how he got Danny undone with his way of claiming, asserting his right to want Danny with body and soul, nothing less; rewarding him with just the same.

Danny's cock was hot and hard in his briefs, pulsing against his abs.

He chuckled low when he watched with a thumping heart and shaky hands how Steve jumped up, eagerly shoving his pants with his briefs all the way down to his ankles. Steve's hard-on sprung free and bobbed slightly up and down in front of Danny's face. Danny could smell him. The scent of sex and lust combined with shower gel and the fabric of clothing hit his nostrils. It was inebriating and only a tongue-length away. Danny stared at him, floating on cloud nine, lust-drunk.

Danny swallowed before he pulled his shirt over his head. "It's a nasty feeling to sit with your bare ass on a metal surface." He answered Steve's silent question, draping his tee over the seat for Steve to sit on. "Sit down," He calmly ordered, barely keeping it together, bathing in the way Steve gaze hungrily roamed over his bare chest.

Danny's eyes were fixed on Steve's beautiful straining cock. He watched Steve's rippled, suntanned abs twitch in anticipation. Steve vibrated apart right before his eyes. The tables were turned again. Steve handed over the reins once more. Danny knew he was still nervous, turned on by the prohibited exposure in public, although well hidden, but still a risk. 

"Spread your legs for me, handsome." He ordered and answered Steve's moan with his own groan of desire.

Danny hooked his hands under his knees and pulled him a bit forward to have his balls hang freely, urging his knees as far apart as the pants around his ankles allowed. He wanted to look at Steve's sack and his hard cock, all widespread for his eyes only.

"Lean back." It was all Danny could utter before he wrapped his hand around Steve's proud standing cock. He bent down in a smooth move to hug Steve's cock for the first time with his lips.

Danny's senses went into overdrive. Steve's low groan was beautiful. The soft texture of Steve's head felt like paradise on his tongue. He pumped Steve's shaft in a slow rhythm, swirling his tongue tentatively around the glans. Every time the tip of his tongue grazed over his slit, he saw white dots behind his eyelids. This was intense. A flare of tension pressed on his chest. It couldn't be that difficult. He wanted to make it good for Steve. He wanted to fucking make him come with his mouth. Danny's tongue licked further down along the hard length.

"Jesus, Danny," Steve gasped the words with a tight note, he was clearly falling apart.

The first drop of precum met Danny's taste buds. The heady feeling of kneeling between Steve's legs giving him his first blow job drowned out everything else. Danny closed his eyes. Steve whimpered and moaned, saying Danny's name in a strained voice. He was encouraged by Steve's word gush, talking sweet nonsense and letting Danny know how much he loved it. He swallowed some more, pushing Steve's cock further down his mouth.

"Danny, fuck, Danny. Oh God – it's – oh shit, that feels – fuck!" Steve panted. One hand stroked Danny's bare shoulder, fanning into his hair and back to his neck. "I need to move – Danny, I need to – can I? Oh fuck – " 

Danny lifted his head and licked his lips. The desire shone darkly on Steve's face mixed with awe. He cupped Danny's jaw with one hand, tracing his damp bottom lip with his thumb.

Danny jacked him off, slow and with concentration. He searched in Steve's face for any discomfort. "You okay, handsome? Want me to go on?" Danny's finger skimmed over Steve's thigh and up to his bunched abs. He sneaked his fingers under Steve's shirt and skated over his pecs and back down, rubbing the back of his hand over Steve's pubic hair, around the base of his cock.

"Yes, please, Danny. It feels awesome." Steve circled his fingers around the nape of his neck and he slowly guided Danny's mouth back onto his cock.

Danny didn't hold back the second time. He shuffled closer on his knees, placing one hand at Steve's hips before he opened his mouth wide enough to lower his head down onto Steve's lap, guiding his cock into his mouth, massaging his hard length with the other hand. Steve hissed with arousal when Danny's lips sheathed his dick.

Danny started to suck the moment the tip of Steve's cock grazed over the roof of his mouth. Steve's groans and whines were his compasses. Shivers ran through Steve's body and his legs trembled with every bob of Danny's head.

Danny deeply breathed in the intimate scent of Steve's crotch. Heat radiated off Steve's body like a furnace. He started to push back into Danny's mouth, jerky moves, shoving his cock deeper down Danny's throat. When it threatened to gag him, Danny pressed harder against Steve's hip, holding him in place, setting the pace. 

Danny searched with his tongue for sensitive spots, trying the keep his teeth in check, playing with pressure, licking Steve's tip and adding more friction to his length with hollowing his cheeks. A part of Danny's concentration was on giving Steve great head, trying to close the gap of no experience at all, making it up with his hand to keep the pressure steady.

Danny's jaw started to ache a tad. His face wasn't used to holding up that tight suction over minutes. Steve was lost in all the heat Danny caused by sucking his dick.

The second part of Danny's concentration was indulging in all the different scents in his mouth and the one he breathed through his nose. Steve's pubic hair scented faintly like shower gel mixed with a sharp note of fresh masculine sweat. Steve's cock tasted like sex and promises, and the rush of blood in the veins on Steve's dick was almost audible, a silent, palpable rush under his fingers. An unfamiliar mix of sensual and tactile experiences completed each other into a whole new feeling. 

Danny was hard, but he forgot about his own needy cock, dedicated to focusing on making this first time count for Steve. He hadn't realized that Steve had carded his fingers through his hair, tugging rhythmically at his scalp to force him onto his cock. Danny needed a break. He pushed back and signed Steve to let go of his tight grip in his hair.

"Sorry, Danny – it's great. Your mouth, fuck. Sorry, Danny, too rough? Didn't mean to pull your hair – " Steve moaned and ran his fingers uncoordinated over Danny's lips.

Danny kissed Steve's fingertips, continuing to stroke his cock so as not to break the rise of lust Steve was riding. Steve looked heated, cheeks red, his eyes glassy and blown. He had this loved-on look which Danny couldn't resist. 

He would do everything Steve would ask him right this moment.

His brain-to-mouth filter was switched off. The only explanation for Danny to blurt bluntly. "Do you want to come in my mouth?" Heat spread fast into Danny's chest while he steadied his footing and pressed up from the ground to reach Steve's lips. He couldn't catch a clear thought with Steve's cock thrusting into his fist and his musky scent coating the inside of his mouth.

Steve gasped and licked over Danny's lips. A sharp and excited shiver chased through his body. For a moment, Danny's hand stilled when Steve kissed him with an open mouth, moaning around his lips, licking his tongue. His fingers sensed Steve's strained thigh muscles. He knew Steve got turned on by cum and anything dirty done with it.

Steve's smoky moans were enough to confirm Danny had picked the right choice of words "You don't mind? I – yes, I want to. Yes, Danny. Oh, fuck please, oh God, Danny," Steve pulled him into another desperate kiss, their noses squashed together.

"Anything you need, handsome."

Steve's sweet smile made Danny's heart lurch in his chest. He loved him so much.

Danny's lips were again tightly sealed around his cock and his head moved steadily. He felt Steve's cock swell and the rocking movements of his hips sped up. The moment he felt Steve's orgasm build in his crotch was the moment Danny eagerly fumbled his zipper open. He pulled his hard dick out and started to jack off. Steve had both his hands wrapped around his head to keep him in place, jerking his hips to fuck Danny's mouth with controlled thrusts.

"Danny, Danny, I'm coming," Steve rasped, swallowing his loud groan, straining his vocal cords with words he kept jammed down his throat, murmuring. "Danny – " Steve held his breath.

Danny pumped his own cock when the warm liquid spilled onto his tongue. The taste of Steve's sperm burst into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned around Steve's intense scent. Steve's hips jerked and bucked and stuttered. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but his grunting was aphrodisiac in Danny's ears, right out of the garden of the Greek Gods.

Danny's tongue kept Steve's spunk in a puddle in his mouth. He wanted, fuck, Danny was so pumped with arousal that he wanted to kick Steve's kink to life. He knew what he wanted Steve to have – to taste. It was damn debauched and so dirty, and Danny hadn't had any idea he was so game for kink plays. 

He collected each drop, squeezing until Steve's cock was spent, and his pushy moves slowed down and stilled entirely. Danny's lips created a vacuum, cleaning Steve's dick on his way up to the tip. He kissed Steve's head with pursed lips and turned his face up to Steve.

He still wasn't sure of Steve's reaction. Fuck, it was his first blowjob and Steve loved cum but maybe this was even a tad too much for him. Danny's heart beat hard and fast. His back muscles were tensed up, but he kept his eyes locked on Steve's flushed and lax face.

Danny's soul ached with all the love he carried there for his guy. Steve looked blissed out, eyes half-shut, his expression soft, watching Danny with tenderness. Steve took his face between his hands and kissed him.

"Danny, Jesus, Danny. Look at you, dick in hand with the taste of my cock on your lips. That was so hot, and fuck, seeing you jerking off – you're crazy ass hot, Jersey. Can't wait to return the favor." Steve hugged his closed lips with his mouth, running the tip of his tongue alongside the seam of his lips.

Steve pulled back and Danny saw his eyes widen with understanding. His mouth fell open and for two seconds Steve just stared at Danny, pupils blackening.

"Don't tell me you still have all my juice in your mouth." Steve croaked helplessly and licked over Danny's lips. "Fuck, Danny, what are you doing, huh? It's already fucking intense to know you just sucked my cock and now I taste my dick on your mouth." Steve laughed low with a shiver on the exhale. Danny only watched him, grinning with sealed lips. "What you're gonna do with my cum in your mouth, huh? Jersey?" Steve kissed him again, deeper this time. He poked with the tip of his tongue between Danny's lips, demanding entrance.

Danny reached for Steve's hand to wrap his fingers around his throat while jacking his own dick, never breaking eye contact. Danny saw how Steve breath caught when he realized what he was going to do. Danny knew Steve was asking for permission with the way his eyes wandered almost hectically from his lips to Danny's gaze and back to his lips. It was Steve's way to ask for confirmation if Danny was okay with what he wanted to do.

Danny swayed a second there because, Jesus fuck, Steve was all in with what he had planned for him. Without speaking a word, Danny blinked once saying 'yes'. He almost forgot to breathe, and his hand stilled a moment on his prick.

Steve's hot breath and the way he strongly cupped Danny's neck with one hand, hugging his throat with the other made Danny arch into Steve's grip. Danny moaned throatily with the way Steve pushed his tongue between his lips, gliding in, snake-like and forcefully.

Danny panted hard, breathing through his nose when Steve's tongue met his, dipping playfully into his own puddle of cum that Danny kept collected on his tongue. Danny swallowed once, and Steve's hand tightened around his throat. He opened his lips and Steve shoved his tongue deeper down his throat, pulling him closer, breathing heavy against his face, chasing the last layer of spunk on his tongue.

Danny jacked off while Steve's kisses grew dirtier, guiding him to his climax. He came hard, grunting and spurting his load against the metal chest, forgetting that Steve's pants and briefs were in the way.

"I stained your pants," Danny whispered weakly into Steve's mouth. 

"I don't care." Steve's voice was unfamiliar and rough, still hugging Danny's throat with one hand, cradling his head in his other.

"Hey, handsome, you okay? You wanted to do that, right? Kissing me still with your cum in my mouth." Danny asked a moment off kilter by the strange tone in Steve's voice.

"Fuck, Jersey, I might have a fucking stroke. I want to have so much sex with you, Danny. You have no idea. Fuck, that was so fucking hot." Steve stammered and stared at him crazy-eyed and with red-kissed lips.

"Oh boy, I might have just the right idea about having a ton of sex with you. And damn, Steve, I knew it. You're into cum play!" Danny said with a satisfied smirk. "You're driving me damn crazy, being so innocent and so dirty at the same time." Danny couldn't drop his gaze, paralyzed by the beauty on Steve's face. 

Danny was still pulling lazily at his softening cock. He reached upwards to kiss Steve again.

Steve looked a bit lost, still staring at Danny's lips. "I don't know what that means, Danny. What do you mean when you say I'm into cum play? Is this a good thing?" Steve's tongue trailed over his parted lips.

"There's the innocence again. Jesus, you have no idea how hot that is, handsome. It's definitely a good thing. Fuck. It's so fucking hot. Cum play is a kink, Steve. You love to do stuff with my cum and also your own cum. You like to taste it, I'm sure you love being covered with it, marked, whatever turns you on. Name it, I'm all in." Danny shoved him some inches away to make sure Steve was alright. He looked gorgeous with the heavy blush blooming on his face.

"You okay with that? What I did?" Steve asked with his hands in Danny's hair.

"Yeah, with everything, Steve." Danny breathed his words against Steve's lips. "Let's get dressed. We didn't run out of luck, haven't been caught. Better to keep it that way. Come on."

They staggered to their feet, wobbly and chuckling.

"You don't mind that I haven't blown you today?" Steve stopped in the middle of pulling his jeans back up after he tried to clean his clothes as good as possible.

"No, Steve. I don't mind. I wanted to make it special for you, and besides, I know you can't wait to swallow my dick soon enough." Danny wiggled his eyebrows and grabbed Steve's neck to kiss him, tasting his low, satisfied laugh.

"The next thing that we buy is a box of tissues, keeping a permanent stock in one of our backpacks." Danny smeared the last remains of his cum all over the surface of the metal chest. He pulled his shirt back over his head and watched Steve adjusting his jeans, shaking it out with this tiny, impish smirk on his face.

A sudden rush of emotions constricted Danny's chest and he yanked Steve into a tight hug. Steve wrapped his arms around his shoulders and they stood for a moment in silence, immersed in the need to be as close as possible after having sex. The whispered gently and hardly audible their 'I love you' into each other's ear. 

"I'll drop you off at your place. I'll give you a call as soon as my father is at home. If everything turns out okay, I'll see you after dinner again. Can't wait, Danny." 

"I hope to see you again today. The more I spend time with you the less I want to say goodbye." Danny hated to feel so churned up whenever they had to drive home separately.

"Come on, Jersey. If we play it out well enough, explaining everything about the homework, the tutoring, and all the rest – I'm sure your uncle will agree to let me sleep at your place. I'm positive I can convince my dad." Steve handed him his rucksack.

Steve's beautiful smile was something Danny wanted to wake up to. He inhaled once, twice, before they sneaked out from their hiding place to stroll hand in hand over the football field to get to Steve's bike.

 

-

 

Danny grinned at Steve, biting his lip to keep a neutral expression on his face. They sat on the stairs leading to the porch of Steve's house. Uncle Vito and Steve's father sat in the kitchen, talking. The soft murmur of their voices reached the front porch where the guys lurked with perked ears to get a hint what they were discussing.

"And your mom totally approved to have Uncle Vito buy you a car?" Steve lightly kicked Danny's foot. They rested their backs at the railings with enough distance to get across as best friends.

"Hey, she was so happy about my work at the shelter. Horses, holy moly, I haven't heard my mother talk so much on the phone. It was nice to hear her laugh and telling me funny stories from her teenage days when she used to ride daily. My parents plan to visit me during our summer holidays. They want to get to know you, and they would like to drop by the shelter. She's happy I've found nice friends. She would like to get some pictures but I don't have a camera. Do you?" Danny kicked gently back, grinning from ear to ear.

"Awesome," Steve whispered. "Kono might have one of those Polaroid cameras. We'll ask her. You okay?"

"Yeah, I just miss them all so much. It's always worse after I've talked to my mom. But she confirmed that everyone was doing great. Even Matty, his rehab is going fine. I don't know if I should be worried because it's going almost too smooth. I'm always scared everything is coming tumbling down when things are going great." Danny confessed.

"Don't be stupid, Danny. We're doing fine, working hard. We've earned all the happy stuff. And – oh, I almost forgot. Wait a sec." Steve slapped Danny's shoulder and rushed through the door.

Danny looked up and smiled genuinely at Mary who stepped out on to the porch, joining him on the stairs.

"Hey, brave girl," Danny liked Mary. She was fun to talk to. "Thanks again for your badass stunt with Kawika today. You surprised me and everyone else, I guess." Danny sat up straight and turned his face in her direction.

"Hey, Danny," She had just the same sweet, engaging smile as Steve. "You're welcome. He's mouthy, talking shit sometimes. He's a nice guy, but there's no harm in trying to teach him some rules. He had to shut up and I made him. You're good for Steve. Nobody has a right to be mean." Mary's clear voice with a hint of husky was determined and severe.

Danny blinked at that statement and admired her for standing up for her older brother. She had her heart at the right place. He smiled back at her. "I like you," He chuckled. "Kawika didn't know what hit him. That was fun. Serves him right."

Aunt Deb followed minutes later and pushed the door open, carrying a tray loaded with glasses and a big pitcher filled with lemonade. "Danny, Mary here's something to drink for you guys. The men's talk is still going on." She observed Danny with intelligent eyes.

He shrunk under her intense stare which was filled with affection, kindness, and something else he couldn't read. A hint of a lopsided smile lingered at the corner of her mouth. Danny instantly felt warm and homey when Steve introduced him to his Aunt Deb.

"Thank you, Mrs. McGarrett," Danny felt intimidated, but he was brought up paying respect and being polite and forthcoming. He stood up and helped Aunt Deb to find a place to put everything on the small table. 

Danny handed Steve his glass of lemonade when he was back, flopping down between Danny and Mary. "Here, I forgot to give you this." Steve tossed a navy blue something into Danny's lap. 

"My shirt?" Danny's finger fisted into the soft, well-worn fabric.

"Your shirt," Steve confirmed, watching an interesting spot on the floor between his shoes, smiling brightly.

"Thanks, man," Danny found it hard to keep his hands to himself, brutal even to have Steve at an arm's length but still so far away, not allowed to touch him tenderly, hugging him and kissing him whenever he wanted.

He couldn't even bury his nose in Steve's shirt. The relief to finally have something from Steve he could take home gave him a dizzy feeling. Danny would properly kiss Steve tomorrow without Mary's curious eyes lying on them like she waited to witness how they started to make out and maybe went on with whatever she thought was appropriate to witness.

It was almost past midnight before Danny crawled under the bedcovers. He wore Steve's shirt, remembering the fire in Steve's eyes when they said their goodbyes. The whole time during their visit, Danny forced himself not to get lost in images of Steve's dick in his mouth or how the lust was written all over Steve's face when he admitted he wanted to have lots and lots of sex with Danny. He would've been awfully ashamed to grow wood in his pants with Steve's family around.

Danny hadn't calmed down from his heady rush when Uncle Vito explained they'd agreed, Steve's father and he, to let Steve stay overnight at Danny's place during the week when early morning chores at the stable were due. But they decided that the boys should eat dinner at Steve's home before they drive back to Uncle Vito's house.

Yes, drive back. Steve's father agreed on the car Danny's uncle had suggested. It was quite a lot of happy stuff to digest and Danny tossed and turned for a solid half hour before he found a position he felt comfortable in.

Danny was still pumped with adrenaline imagining nights with Steve in his arms, getting a possibility to finally sleep together, having the real deal, having real sex. He groaned into his pillow, fluffed it a few times before he closed his eyes and dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Okay, I needed help for the first part with Mamo as a badass coach. I have zero ideas and knowledge about the details that football coaches shout at their jocks or what kind of words and phrasings they use to keep their player going. I watched a lot of movies and I've found the best movie ever that provided me with exactly the right commands and words and expressions used when jocks practice on the field for a training session.
> 
> It's "Gridiron Gang" from 2006 with Dwayne Johnson as the coach. It's a fantastic movie based on a true story. So, all the commands and barked orders, the expressions Mamo used to chase his jocks through the exercises have been taken from this movie. I adjusted them and created my own dialog. If you have the time and if you are interested in football, this movie is worth to be watched. Outstanding.


	18. Chapter 18

No one expected heavy rain on the night of the friendly game. The walls of water pouring down on all the players during the second half of the play were the decisive factor for the win of the game. Far away thunder growled over their heads, and sheet lightning flickered through dark clouds. The whooshing sound of the pouring rain dampened their hoarse yells and the coaches' shouts.

There was no break, no stopping to catch their breath, no changing of rain-soaked clothes. Mamo kept them on the field, stumbling and sliding, swimming through the flood, left to fight the difficulty of the weather condition. Mamo wanted his players to meet this additional challenge head-on, wanted them to push through every move. It was only a training match, nothing important, and it didn't count, and none of their friends came to watch. It was held to forge the team spirit, letting Mamo see all the details of their flaws, enlarged by the heavy rain which was creating a wet mess. The circumstances demanded a high awareness from each player, asking for the obedience of their quarterback's orders and his calls.

The Campbell Sabers from James Campbell High School were a worthy opponent, as fierce and determined as the Kapui Kings, as strong and persisting as Danny and all his teammates. Equal in tactics and in their dedication to turning their team into the winners of the evening. Danny clenched his jaw, chasing the ball, staring through the curtain of rain, ears trained on Steve's voice and his hands showing the signals. Danny's laser-focus wasn't missing a beat. 

He followed Steve's every lead and advice. He cursed when he hit the ground repeatedly hard, kicked off his feet by a fierce and over-eager jock from the opposing team. The more it poured down on them the more determined Danny fought for points, not caring about bruises and blows. He was tough, he could take a lot of hits, and he dished out a lot of damage, too. 

Kamekona was a battering ram, blocking every opponent, knocking everyone off their feet to clear the way for Danny. Chin and Kawika were never far away and their moves and throws were as precise as possible. Even though they gave their best with their lungs burning from a lack of oxygen, it wasn't enough. Their intense performance revealed persistence, fighting spirit, the ability to think fast, adjusting to whatever was thrown back at them, when getting behind with the score. All the Kapui Kings tried to live up to their coach's expectations.

But the rain drenched their uniforms up to a point where Danny felt the rivulets of water running down his back and over the front of his chest, soaking everything, even the pads. The water was dripping from his wet hair from under his helmet into his eyes, mingling with his sweat, burning and blurring his vision. The ball was slippery, their hands were slippery and wet, and everything was a freaking mess. 

Sprints were a risk, everyone skidding over the muddy field, graining the gridiron whenever they dug their heels into the ground. Steve was summoned by Mamo more than once to receive new orders, new rules to adapt in this difficult environment. The teams fought a close head-to-head race.

Danny gave his best. He played for Steve, feeling their strong connection during their whole play, reinforced with swift touches, short rubs over shoulders, and whenever Danny tugged at Steve's shirt to make him look around, he got rewarded with Steve's dark, focused gaze and a bright smile meant only for him. Danny gained strength from Steve's grins, from the way he sensed the strong bond connecting their souls. The powerful emotions made his feet fly over a short distance, producing stamina that Danny didn't know he had, but he couldn't make up for the lost seconds.

His team couldn't use all their chances to score, and the Campbell Sabers decided the game for themselves with a head start of one point with the final whistle.

The Kapui Kings lost by very little, and as fair as it was, it tasted bitter and dampened Danny's mood. Mamo patiently waited while all the players shook hands with the opposing team before he waved his team off the field. There were only a few fans left dressed in rain clothing and fighting the water from the weeping sky with huge umbrellas. The whole ambiance felt as clouded and grey as the sky.

Kawika and Danny hung their heads. Neither of them was good at losing. Their looks were downcast, and they were seriously pissed. Their mood was aggravated by the fact that it was their first game as a team and all they got was a shitty second place.

Steve jogged up next to Danny's side, patting his shoulder and running his hand over his neck. Danny ducked his head and bumped into Steve, searching for some comfort. Steve jumped his back, dragging his nose alongside the curve of his neck. The next moment a small smile blossomed on Danny's face. He hooked his hand in Steve's arm he had looped around his shoulders and tilted his head, exhaling sharply when Steve's lips pressed a short kiss to his throat. The stupid rain was still bursting down on them.

"C'mon, Danny! We did good. We gave our best and under these circumstances... what can I say? This time we lost. But as a team, we did a freaking awesome job. I mean, look at this fucking rain. Mamo knows that, too. It's impossible to give our best when it pisses like that." 

Danny dipped his chin. He was sulking, feeling sorry for a lost, unimportant chance. "I hate to lose!" Danny whined, already a little less tense. Steve hugged him tighter and seized his neck with one hand, steadying him with the warmth and the solid grip of his fingers before he let go.

Steve was his quarterback, and being comforted by the star player of the team filled Danny's throat with words he had to whisper into Steve's ear later. His chest was tight and not only because they just lost a game.

Chin came running, his helmet clutched in one hand. He threw his arm over Kawika's shoulders. "Hey guys, it's not the end of the world. Don't be pussies about that. What are you gonna do when the season starts again, and we really lose an important game? Huh?"

Kawika tried to worm ineffectively out from under Chin's arm. "Shut up, Chin. You're so full of yourself. Let me have a shitty moment here." Kawika grunted, still trying to shake Chin's arm off. "I don't need your wisdom crap right now. I wanted to win, okay? Period. I hate this! I fucking tripped! I could have gotten that silly score. And I didn't. Missed chances are the worst. Can't deal with it unless you want to wrestle with me, giving me the feeling of winning at least something tonight." Kawika shoved and pushed but Chin held onto him until he stopped fighting. 

Danny looked over to his friend and gave him a friendly, supporting slap on his shoulder. "It's going to be fine, Kawika. And you, Chin? Back off. Give him some time to wind down." 

Chin made a 'zipper-closing' move with his hands, showing that his lips were sealed, but he didn't give Kawika a chance to shake off his arm around his shoulders. Kawika's angry words made Danny smirk. They were so alike with the way how they dove headfirst into competitions. It's either winning or nothing, and losing wasn't an option. If it happened, it always was an emotional disaster, at least for ten minutes. He walked close next to Steve, exchanging sweet, hidden smiles with him, and the more Steve twinkled at him, the more Danny could accept their defeat for this game.

Kamekona ruffled Danny's wet hair until he batted his hand away, huffing angry and amused at the same time. Danny fought his disappointment and Steve let him have his somber moments. It was a jock's thing that only jocks understood and knew how to deal with. 

Danny's helmet hit the floor to roll off under one of the benches when they entered the locker room. He just couldn't switch that fast into a brighter, more carefree mood. He wanted to hear what Mamo had to add to their tactics tonight and how they got on. Steve opened his locker to Danny's right, grabbing a towel to sling it around his neck. All of their team looked like they'd been dunked fully clothed into a pool filled with muddy water. They were all ready for a hot shower.

"Hey, you okay?" Steve grinned at him. He was dirty, dripping wet and a rock of calmness. His words were wrapped in a soft tenderness. He pressed closer into Danny's personal space until Danny felt the hot puffs of Steve's breath on his face. 

Danny reached for his neck and pulled him even closer. "Yeah, handsome, I'm okay. Pissed that we didn't beat the smug bastards from Campbell High." Steve looked incredibly attractive. "Let's get out of here. Party time is exactly what I need tonight." Danny watched the alluring grin that spread over Steve's face. Danny couldn't resist pressing his mouth to his lips, kissing Steve with a loud smack while ignoring their surroundings.

Danny always felt that pull in his chest to tuck Steve as close as possible. He exhaled, steadying the soft tremble that rushed over his lips, yearning for more kisses.

"Let's hit the shower, Danny. I want to get out of here. I wanna have fun with you. Let's get drunk, do stupid shit for once, and I wanna make out with you." Steve's flat hand rested on Danny's chest, devouring him with his eyes. Within the span of a moment, Danny's mood flipped.

Danny sucked his lower lip between his teeth and scrunched up his nose. His heart beat low in his stomach caused by the ease with which Steve had pulled him out of his somber mood; because he'd gotten under Danny's skin, and wove further beneath with every passing day. This magical something was slipping into Danny's bones, it became glued to his soul and filled Danny's heart with ache and with this burning want for Steve that Danny didn't know how to name. Steve caused this longing by just standing there, smiling at Danny, saying silly, simple words and rocking his world.

Danny's eyes lingered on Steve's lips.

Chin cleared his throat in a theatrical way. "Hey, guys! You're not alone in here! Your soaked, _white_ sports pants are tight, _super tight_ , and they're almost transparent, got it? Don't embarrass yourselves." Chin jerked his head, pointing at the showers. "Go, get cleaned up and stop flirting so obviously. Everyone is staring with red ears wanting more from your show." Chin approached them from behind, cheerfully and completely unimpressed by their loss and the way their coach rode them relentlessly through the match.

Steve crooked a smile, giving Danny a hot, wild look. Danny eyed Chin and a sudden overwhelming feeling of belonging took hold of him. Chin became such a great friend. He always supported Danny's and Steve's love without the slightest doubt. Danny grabbed him and pulled him into an awkward hug, hindered only by their bulky gear and their protections pads he was still wearing.

"Group hug!" Kamekona shouted from Danny's left and jumped at them, throwing both arms around Chin and Danny. Danny muttered a half-hearted 'Jesus' before his friend's strong arms squeezed a fair amount of air from his lungs.

Steve dove for Kawika who was still grumbling with his back turned to them. He tucked him to his side, almost bringing him down with the force of his grip. Danny circled his arms around Steve's neck and with loud shouts, and whistles which were followed by deep howls each slapped the other's back until Kawika's eyes glistened and the current sentimentality turned into excitement. Danny could handle this roughness. He needed it to get grounded. Different hands were tearing at his jersey, squeezing his shoulders all the while the yearning for Steve was a physical pain wandering through his body.

"Okay, guys! OKAY! I got it. I'm fine. I'm fine. Thanks, and just for the record, you're all idiots. But I don't know what I'd do without you." Kawika accepted all the rubbing and joking, shoving and pulling. He had a crazy hairdo after everyone disheveled his thick, black hair. They didn't let him slip back into a grouchy mood. Kawika was dodging all the half-hearted punches.

"And you, Danny, take your smelly and gross sports clothes home. They reek. They seriously stink from where they're piled up in your locker. It's disgusting and very unsexy." Chin chided him with his index finger, pointing to his overloaded locker.

Danny snorted with annoyance and immediately jerked his head in Steve's direction. "Do I stink?"

"Your locker does, yeah. Chin's right. Laundry is due, Danny. Take them home." Steve stood topless in front of him with a serious expression, causing Danny to tip over into embarrassment.

"I stink. Perfect. You could have told me earlier." Danny felt the flush on this face. He sniffed his armpits and pulled his dirty clothes from the locker. He made a garbled sound when his nostrils caught the smell. He mumbled something apologetically and accepted Steve's back rub. 

"Your dirty sports clothes stink, not you, Danny. You were just too lazy to take them home. Bring a plastic bag next time and we'll empty your locker, okay?" Steve's lips pressed a kiss to his jaw. Danny nodded and threw everything back into his locker. 

The loud chatter from all the other players filled the room with a carpet of sound. There was a constant shouting, the rushing water of the running showers were background noise, silly jokes flew back and forth, flying pieces of clothing were a customary sight, and loud bangs from the locker doors completed this typical sound pattern of a boys' changing room after a game.

Someone turned on some music which blared into the chaotic mess, filling the air above their heads with a stomping bass, turning the space into the preface of a party night. The vibes in the room changed drastically with the chorus of all the players' voices, singing false and way too loud along with the running songs. The loss of the game was forgotten.

Mamo didn't say much when he stepped into their midst. He gave them all the thumbs' up and patted shoulders, meandering through his team. Steve, Danny, and Kamekona were separately rewarded, by a sharp nod, a hard slap on their back, and this intelligent look in Mamo's eyes. The hue of a smile played with his lips when he complimented Danny for his commitment tonight. Danny had to sit for a moment. He'd learned that Mamo rarely praised his players and to get one of his wanted compliments could be compared to receiving an accolade on the achievement.

Mamo gave him a fair chance after his rocky start and Danny took it, turning it into a success. Now he only needed to get better in economics and survive Mamo's big test with a sufficient grade. Danny felt proud and accepted Steve's intense kiss, flipping Chin off who made a slippery comment. Danny had to shove Steve away to avoid a hard-on. He started to peel off his wet uniform instead. 

Everything was loud and messy and familiar. It was Friday night after all, and Lynn's party was the highlight of this evening. A lot of the other guys where invited, too.

"We gave our best, brah. You did good out there." Kamekona groaned long and heavy. He sat down and leaned exhausted against his locker. Danny watched him, grinning wide with a reddened face. "I can't believe Mamo presented you with one of his rare compliments. You earned it, and you're officially adopted now." 

Danny snickered. "I hate losing, but I guess tonight was all about our team and how we didn't give up and kept fighting. You are one of a kind, big guy. You're a living tank, flattening everyone in your way. Thanks, Kamekona. You impressed me tonight. You made sure I always had an opening. You're looked out after me and I owe you." Danny kicked his shoes off.

"'s my job, you know? I block, I keep everyone off your back, so you can run and score. We're a team, Danny. Shitty weather happens, bruddah. You can't change that." Kamekona's mischievous smile was bright and infectious. "Want another hug, Danny-boy? I'm just in that mood tonight." He asked, peering at Danny.

"No, Kamekona, Danny doesn't want another hug! Save it for the party and the countless girls who wait for exhausted jocks like you to lift their spirits, okay?" Steve chimed in, bending sideways to get a good look at his fullback and pulled Danny possessively towards him. Danny's breath caught, feeling Steve's bare chest pressed up against his own topless back.

Kamekona wiggled his head, his mouth shaped into a round 'O', eyes big and wide before his face melted into a huge smile. "No worries, Big Kahuna, he's your guy, I'm just messing with you. Girls, alcohol, and _pakalolo_ – you're right, the perfect plan for a Friday night. Where do we meet? You guys drive with us?" 

Kawika had a towel wrapped around his hips and his shower gel in hand when he walked the short distance to sat on the bench next to Kamekona. "We still have to go and buy the weed. I'd say we get it before we head to the party." He whispered, checking with Steve and Danny. 

Danny stood stock-still, leaning heavily into Steve's body. His skin was tingling where Steve's fingertips circled tentatively over his abs, setting Danny on fire. Steve's breath was fanning over his neck, sending waves of shivers down his back. Danny involuntarily jerked caused by Steve's soft touches. His grip tightened around Danny's waist. He exhaled controlled and Danny sensed the soft, satisfied smile on Steve's lips.

Chin joined their discussion dressed also with nothing else but a towel. "I'd say we meet at Steve's house, if that's okay with you, Steve?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Danny and I will meet you there. Maybe Aunt Deb can prepare us some sandwiches. I'm starving. If you arrive first, wait for us. Mary will ride with Kono, Adam, and Cath. They're dropping by, too, to pick her up."

"Great, all settled. I can't wait to see Steve partying. It's as rare as catching a glimpse of a living animal of a dying breed. Let's get ready." Chin laughed and headed for the showers with Kawika.

"Chin's a moron," Steve whispered in Danny's ear with his fingers splayed wide over his stomach. Danny was hot, and the sweat made their skin slick where Steve tugged him to the plane of his chest. 

Danny tilted his head and turned with Steve's arm wrapped around his waist. Steve looked breathtakingly beautiful. "You have to let me go, handsome." Danny croaked, "I'm so turned on. Give me a moment here, _alone_." Danny licked his lips in distraction by the shy grin on Steve's parted lips. "I can't step under the shower sporting solid wood. The guys would freak out." Danny's hushed voice was unsteady. Steve was standing so close, his skin hot and smooth under his hands and everything was utterly arousing. Steve wore this soft, meaningful smile, sending Danny's heart into a wild race.

"I want to kiss you so bad, Danny." He whispered, his lips brushing gently Danny's cheek. "And I love you." Steve dragged the tip of his nose over the curve of Danny's throat, featherlight and barely touching before he pulled away to get ready for the shower. He shot Danny a meaningful look over his shoulder before he shimmied out of the rest of his dirty clothes.

Danny forced his eyes to look away. His knees gave out, and he had to sit down. There was a new strength in Steve's behavior, messing with Danny's senses. His heart twisted in his chest and there was an overload of feels, _buckets_ of emotions, out of nowhere stirred to life by the simple and so serious declaration of love Steve just dropped into his lap. Danny's breath stuttered, and his eyes followed Steve on his way to the shower. Danny willed his thoughts away from this fierce spike of arousal. His blood was pumping south anyhow, knowing Steve had plans for him tonight. Danny knew Steve wanted to reward him for his blowjob the other day. Danny would let him do whatever he wanted. Steve owned him. It was that simple. 

The way Steve seduced Danny was magical. Everything was packed with soft gazes, tiny motions of his lips and the way Steve's eyes turned dark whenever he looked at him made it impossible for Danny to prevent his dick from getting hard.

Kamekona fought with his shoulder pads and got trapped with his arms high above his head. He muttered curses under his breath, performing a funny dance to wiggle out of the vice hold from his training equipment.

Danny waited on the bench, trying to catch his breath. A sweetness hummed in his chest while he watched Kamekona's battle to get out of his clothes. It was a welcome distraction to get rid of his hard-on; and he had to calm this unsettling wind, whirling up a sense of knowledge that was rooted in his heart. Danny had the remembrance of a deep memory that blossomed from the depths of his soul. It made no sense but stuck there anyways, worrisome but exciting. And it always led back to Steve because he had never been so much in love.

Kamekona huffed with a low grunt when he watched Danny with a funny expression. His eyes dropped to the towel draped over Danny's lap, hiding his bulge.

"Don't," was all Danny could utter before he continued to breathe through parted lips, slow and controlled.

 

-

 

Kawika parked his truck right behind Adam's car. He turned the engine off a couple of houses away from Lynn's place. The moment Danny pushed the back door open, the beats from the music echoed as a soft thudding in the air. Steve's lips traveled one last time over Danny's neck before they crawled out from the back seat. Danny adjusted his clothes, playfully fending Steve's hands off, shoving him into the side of the trunk. Steve's low chuckle reverberated in his throat and Danny knew he had no chance to stay cool. 

"Chin's already here?" Kawika asked Steve.

"Yes, he said he'll drive alone. He had to run an errand for his uncle in this neighborhood. He's waiting for us inside with his first drink in hand, I guess." Steve watched the others getting out of Adam's car.

Kono sauntered towards Danny. "You got it?"

Danny winked at her.

Kono approached him with elevated eyebrows, showing a lot of interest in Danny's task to get dressed again. She raised her gaze, looking at Steve's face. Steve wore his smirk like a freaking tux, with the right amount of arrogance and complacency as if to highlight how proud he was to get Danny's clothes seriously disheveled. Danny only rolled his eyes, without giving away how much he wanted to be alone with Steve to carry on what they'd started in the back seat.

"Yeah, sure. We only bought two joints. That should do it to get stoned. Kamekona wanted to buy a whole bunch." Danny shook his head when he saw his friend shrugging his shoulders. "Adam won't smoke, and Mary shouldn't be knocked out on her first party with Steve. There's enough booze to get drunk, big guy. No need to get high as a kite tonight." Danny tucked his shirt back into his pants after Steve pulled it from his jeans during the ride to sneak his hands underneath, skidding his eager fingers over his skin. "And I don't want Steve to take more than two hits." Danny got an understanding nod from Kawika and a grunt from Steve.

Kono seemed pleased. "Okay, I'm rolling with what you've got. At least we have some weed." She gave him a brief hug. "Thanks for buying anyways, brah, appreciated."

"No worries. And I wasn't in the mood to buy pot for the whole party. We'll sneak off to find a hidden corner. I guess getting high is a part of Lynn's birthday present from us, too." 

"We're good friends, brah. We know what suits." Kamekona took the keys from Kawika and locked the car. "Let's go."

Cath sat with Mary on the hood of Adam's car, waiting for them to get closer. "How many people did Lynn invite? It looks like the whole school is here tonight. Jesus, that's one hell of a party. Where are her parents?" Kawika asked Kono over his shoulder, looking at all the cars lined up in front of Lynn's house.

"Her father has a pretty high position in the Army as far as I know. He always needs to be somewhere. No parents for this weekend. So, party time!" Kono explained, linking her fingers with Adam. "I promised we help her with the cleaning up tomorrow. You know how this always ends up: spilled beer and drinks everywhere, messy and gross kitchen, and at some point, everyone fucks somewhere in the house. She'll need all the help she can get." Kono explained matter-of-factly. "And before you start moaning, stop it right there," Kono shouted. "She's our friend, too. No complaints." 

Danny swallowed his grunt. He would make sure to add his part to the big mess. He hated to clean up.

"What about you guys? Do you have to be at the shelter tomorrow morning?" Kono turned and addressed Steve.

"No, of course not. For once, we're off duty. I asked Danielle if we could skip our shift tomorrow. We're in for the party and the cleaning, the whole package. And we're not complaining about helping Lynn, Kono. We help a friend, that goes without saying." 

" _Ohana_ is a codex, Kono, you shouldn't even need to ask." Kamekona looked offended. "But I can also call some guys if you want. Cleaning crew, my uncle knows them. Good people, fast and swift." He suggested, sounding hopeful.

Adam snickered. "You always know the right people, don't you? But they won't do it for free, right?"

"Nothing is for free, brah. The business has to be kept running, money needs to flow. It's always good to know, there's back up if needed. Lynn can pay. Her parents are rich, and I have to support my uncle, you know?" Kamekona explained roughly. Adam laughed at his friend's explanation. He wrapped his arms around Kono and kissed her hair, whispering something in her ear that made her smile.

Kamekona grumbled some gibberish and Danny suspected that he was also not the kind of guy who volunteered to scoop up vomit from another guy after a wild night. And he wouldn't touch any used bed sheets with a ten-foot pole unless it was his and Steve's mess sticking to the cotton covers. He had to have a private talk with Kamekona and he had to check how much cash he had left in his pockets. A cleaning crew sounded appealing.

Cath and Mary hopped down from Adam's car. "I wouldn't want to miss this picture to see all our jocks fighting the mayhem with cleaning bags and an apron." Cath slipped under Kamekona's arm to cheer him up. "I appreciate how you care for us. We're a whole bunch of guys. We'll manage the cleaning. I know one day you'll be a famous and successful businessman, Kami. You have the right instincts." She patted his chest in an affectionate way.

Kamekona pulled her close and beamed with pride. "Preach it, sista."

"Do all of you stay the night? Adam? How about you? Did you get your parent's permission to sleep at Lynn's place? Mary is staying, anyway. She's with me." Steve had his arm lazily looped around Danny's shoulders, darting a glance between Adam and Mary.

"Yep, for once I'm allowed to be with my friends. I have to be back at ten o'clock tomorrow morning though. But I'll meet you at the beach later in the afternoon." Before Adam locked his car, he checked with Mary. "Do you have the bag with Lynn's present, Mary?"

"Yes, it's all here. Kono's Polaroid camera is in here, too. We plan to make some crazy ass snapshots from all the piss-drunk guys tonight." She laughed out loud and reached into her big plastic bag for Kono's instant camera.

Kono burst out laughing and bounced towards Mary. "Oh shit, yeah! This will be so much fun. Come on, Mary, hand it over. I'd like to start right away with our two lovebirds over there." Kono giggled with Mary a fair bit before she turned with her camera cocked and the lens focused on Steve and Danny.

Danny wished from day one to own a picture of Steve. He never shied away from the camera. Steve squirmed for a second but snorted a laugh the moment Danny smooched with his cheek and the flash lightened the darkness, catching this moment. The buzzing sound from the camera announced their first picture of the night. Mary grabbed it and held it like a trophy high above her head.

"Mary! I wanna have this one! Give it to me! Please!" Danny shouted. 

"Maybe I'd like to keep this first one, Danny. You're so cute together, and Steve smiles all the time. It's nice." Mary laughed warm and cautiously, sneaking a peek at her brother. Steve chuckled with his tongue stuck between his teeth, bashfully, bouncing unseen on his toes, but Danny felt the strain in his arm. He tugged him closer. "Okay, Mary, this one is yours." Danny hastily turned his attention back to Kono.

Cath snatched the picture from Mary's hand but looked disappointed. The development of the colors took its time.

"Another one, Kono, please! I want another one!" Danny called out to her, stopping Steve from getting away. "Steve, please. I don't care how much you hate being photographed but I need something to hold on to when you're not with me." He half whispered with a chuckle in between. He pulled Steve firmly back to his side not meeting much resistance.

"Okay, just for you." Steve gave in, but they had no time to pose because Kono selected the way of taking pictures. Only snapshots with surprised victims. Danny made her push the shutter button twice. He wanted one picture for Steve and one for himself.

They all ended up in a shouting and a laughing mess of uncoordinated limbs, shoving each other into funny positions until the first film roll was used up. Mary and Kono switched turns to take pictures.

"Gimme both pics from me and Steve! Please, Mary!" Danny begged and snatched them from her hands. "Yes, yes. I got them. Hey, handsome, want one too?" Danny wiggled with his precious treasure. The colors weren't of high quality, but Danny already grew lost in how their faces beamed, and in how this magic shone from the way they embraced each other. On both pictures, they were turned to one another, laughing, hugging, being goofs. Danny watched them getting a bit lightheaded. They looked so happy and carefree.

Steve stood behind Danny with his chin propped up on his shoulder, his arms were looped around his waist; he eyed both snapshots with a faked laziness. "You like them," Danny asked excitedly.

"Yes, of course, I like them. I want this one, where you kiss my ear." Steve took the picture from Danny's hand. "We look good together, Jersey." Steve murmured into his hair. He kissed his head and Danny hummed with pleasure, bending his neck sideways to give Steve's wandering lips more access. He leaned back into Steve's arms, watching their friends looking at a stack of dork-pictures, laughing out loud.

"It's so wonderful to see Mary laugh," Steve whispered into Danny's ear

"She's a great girl. Let her have some fun tonight, okay?" Danny observed Steve's sister from afar.

He knew from Steve's telling how difficult and exhausting the last two years had been for his sister. Danny liked her and adopted her a bit, easing the longing for his own siblings with this gorgeous substitute. Mary had guts. She was smart and had a heart full of love for her big brother. And she could curse like a sailor. Danny knew in some unfamiliar way, and it was hidden from the observers' eye, that Mary supported Steve just as much and as forcefully as Steve helped her.

"She's allowed to have fun tonight, but I'll keep an eye on her despite the fact that she thinks she has an I'll-drink-anything-till-I'm-passed out ticket," Steve answered Danny's suggestion. "Hey, Mar, what did you buy for Lynn's birthday?" Steve called over to where Mary was joking with Kamekona.

"Cath and Kono bought her a sexy bikini, Hei Poa hair products, and two gorgeous ankle bracelets. If you have no idea for my upcoming birthday, Steve, I'll show you." Mary's laughter was hoarse and full of joy.

"Wow, luckily the girls went shopping. I would have ended up with surfboard wax, and some protein bars or some shit like that. No wait, flowers, I'd ended up with flowers." Steve ignored Cath's teasing. "What's wrong with damn flowers?" Steve mumbled uninterested.

"Everything. It shows that you had no idea what to buy, ergo you don't show interest and you shy away from the extra cost and the effort to search for an appropriate gift." Danny talked out of one corner of his mouth, eyeing Cath who stuck her tongue out, perking her ears up. Steve grunted in surprise.

Danny searched for affirmation. "That's what I've learned from all the shouting my mother threw at my dad when he ended up with flowers as a last-minute gift. We always knew the shit hit the fan eventually. So, with girls, no flowers, Steve and _never ever_ protein bars, _never_! At least, not with three other expensive, well-thought up presents in tow. But you don't have to bother about buying your girlfriend flowers, handsome," Cath applauded, and Danny made a fake-humble bow in her direction, "because I give a flying fuck about flowers. Hit me with board wax and protein bars." Danny's shoulders shook already with suppressed laughter.

Steve let out a guffaw. Kono, Mary, and Cath rolled their eyes at this terrible ignorance towards the interest of how to spoil a girl with the right gift.

Danny threw his hands in the air. "It's true! Don't laugh! Kamekona, back me up! Flowers are only successful when you're the son and the woman you get the flowers for is your mother." Danny shouted with glee in his voice, joining Steve's sounds of laughter.

Kamekona cleared his throat. "Nah, you don't buy flowers, brah. We have them in our gardens here on the island. Food, uh-huh, that's the right present. Food always works with mothers and girls. Believe me, Danny." Steve and Danny bent sideways, holding their bellies, roaring. "Steve, Danny – you're dense as cement, stupid jocks, no emotions, no sensitivity." Kamekona grew more passionate the more he tried to explain his reasons. "It's food, believe me. I'd have brought Lynn some shrimps or maybe even some lunch vouchers from my uncle's shrimp truck." Kamekona added with a serious voice. "Best shrimps on the island. I'm sure she'd have liked that. She could have had lunch with me as a bonus." 

Mary, Cath, and Kono had the decency to look slightly terrified by this idea. Kamekona's eyebrows were one tight line above his eyes, giving the girls the stink eye. "You've never tasted my uncle's shrimps." He tried again and with his huge arms crossed over his chest he had the resemblance of a warrior with no sense of humor at all.

"Don't be stupid, big guy. Lynn wouldn't want shrimp vouchers. You have still a lot to catch up about the fairer sex, Kamekona." Kawika slapped his back and tried to kick Danny and Steve who were still laughing hard.

Kemakona wore a serious facial expression, not quite happy with the way why anyone could refuse his lunch vouchers.

"Can we go now? I wanna start the party!" Mary yelled impatiently.

"Do we need to sign a card or something?" Adam wanted to know, shouting too, drowning the loud laughs and all the commotion coming from the rest of the group.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Yes, of course, come on. Kono, where's the pen and the card?" Cath turned to take the bag from Mary's hand. "And don't sign with some stupid shit, okay?" Cath wiggled the card towards the guys

They gathered all around Adam's car where Lynn's birthday card got passed around. "I'll sign for Chin, too. That's okay, right?" Kono asked Steve.

Steve wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Sure, do it. I guess Chin's already having a great time, getting slowly drunk. Come on, let's hurry and thanks a lot for getting this covered. I'm sure Lynn loves what you've chosen for her." Steve signed, handing the pen to Danny.

Kawika sneaked up behind Steve and whispered into his ear. "What do you think, Steve? Does your sister bite, or is it safe to talk to her?" He peeked over his shoulder where Mary and the others were still busy with Lynn's card and the snapshots from earlier.

Danny's gaze roamed over Kawika's face. He cocked his head and looked surprised. "Don't tell me you're afraid of her. You're a mighty Hawaiian warrior. She's a wildcat, but harmless. Just be nice to her." Danny teased, stuffing his precious photo which Kono took from him and Steve in the back pocket of his jeans. "Mary was just defending Steve because you were such an ass, idiot." Danny couldn't help poking Kawika with that incident.

Kawika scowled at Danny, his mouth a thin line. He stared and waited for Steve's answer. "I was joking, idiot. And don't pretend to be all sensitive all of a sudden, D. You know, and I know that you guys will make out on the back seat of your stupid car the moment you get that damn thing." Kawika pressed the words through his tight lips.

Steve grinned. "That's none of your business, and she won't bite your head off." Steve shot his sister a glance and turned his head back to Kawika. "Just be nice, but I give you a fair warning: don't fill her up with booze to get her drunk and soft and sweet, Kawika. I won't spare you if she passes out or spending her night over the toilet bowl puking. I'll make you pay for it." Steve stepped closer to Kawika, his voice dark and dangerous at the end.

Danny shoved Kawika playfully when he pouted, behaving offended. "We know you." He whispered into his friend's year, chuckling with delight.

"Fuck off, D." 

"And she won't get more than two drags from one of the joints. She doesn't need to know I'll keep an eye on her and you're gonna help me with that, Kawika." Steve wiggled his pointed index finger in front of his friend's face. "Don't give me that look. She's my baby sister and the party is already in full swing. I need your help, okay? It takes half an hour and she's drunk. I'll fancy her already dancing on the dinner table and that can't happen, okay? My dad can't know I let her drink alcohol. I'm dead if he finds out." Steve stood tall in front of Kawika, his arms akimbo.

"I'm not babysitting your sister, Steve. Damn. I wanna have fun, get drunk, fuck girls, and I wanna have a night to remember." Kawika whispered heatedly.

"We all want that, pumpkin." Steve fake-purred but yanked his friend around by grabbing his biceps, quite desperate now and a jolt raced through Danny's chest the moment he heard the change in Steve's voice. "I'm serious Kawika. Please, I need your help tonight. I – I never felt like partying, doing all the stupid drinking games, getting drunk, smoking pot – Jesus, but tonight, you know – " Steve tripped over his words, clenching his jaw.

Danny immediately checked on Steve, seeing his flushed face and the twitching of his lips. He shoved one of his hands down Steve's pack pockets of his jeans, pulling him a tad closer, trying to sense what was going on. The heat that exploded in Danny's chest came from nowhere. Steve had plans for them tonight. Of course, Danny knew that but hearing Steve trying to get the message across was making it so real. Kawika took Steve in, observed him carefully.

Danny stood so close that his nose was filled with Steve's incomparable scent: wind and ocean and the fresh smell of his clean shirt. The vein on Steve's throat was pulsing. Danny's bottom dropped, excitement rushing through his body. He inhaled carefully. He glanced at Mary and his friends who were still immersed in the pictures and Kono's camera.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, eyeing Kawika with an annoyed expression. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?" He asked embarrassed. 

Kawika was suddenly all smug, leaning in. "Let me hear it, Darling." He chuckled low.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Steve shot back.

Danny curled his fingers in Steve's pockets, groping his ass a bit, shuffling closer. He bit his lips to hide his smile. "Steve –," Danny whispered low, hoping he was supportive and not voice-fucking Steve's ear with his needy way to say his name.

Steve's arm slid around Danny's waist and with a steady voice he answered Kawika's question. "Could you please keep an eye on my sister? Because at some point tonight, I'll find a room, preferably one with a bed, and I'll lock the door, so no one will burst through and disturb us while I _make out_ with Danny."

Danny held his breath, overly aware of the curve of Steve's ass pressing into his hand.

"Sure thing, Steve. Wasn't that hard, was it? Mary will have a great time with me, I'll promise to keep an eye on her. Do you need condoms, kids? Got lube? Anything else I can offer you?" Kawika's yelp made all heads shoot up.

Danny chuckled and Kawika twinkled with amusement. He flexed and unflexed his hand after Steve's fist collided hard with his shoulder. "You're adorable, Steve. Go, have fun, Big Kahuna. I've got you covered. I'll take good care of Mary, don't worry a bit. But before you guys head upstairs, let's do some shit, get drunk a bit and smoke some pot, gang bonding time, alright?"

Steve hugged Kawika's neck and flashed him a bright grin. "Can do."

"Let's get that freaking party started. I'm dying a slow, ugly death if we keep hanging out at the side of the street." Danny complained playfully. "I'm so fucking ready for alcohol and more." He groped Steve's ass, devouring the way Steve tilted his head back, eyes closed, his lush lips relaxed. "Ever had a shotgun kiss, handsome?" Danny pressed his face in the crook of Steve's neck. Jesus, he felt already so weak. Danny only sensed how Steve shook his head and the soft moan in his throat made Danny gulp in air.

"Come on everybody! PARTY TIIIIIIME!" Kawika yelled with his arms thrown above his head. "WHOO HOO!"

Everyone screamed back. Mary jumped from the hood of Adam's car. Cath angled for the bag with Lynn's present and Kono pulled Adam down the street. All followed Kawika and Kamekona the short distance to Lynn's house.

Danny stole a heated kiss from Steve's lips while they strolled behind all the others. The closer they got to the location of the party, the louder the music beats stomped through every window on the first floor. Madonna's song 'Like A Prayer' played at a high volume. The place was heaving with a surging crowd of high school students who were all hungry for a fun night. Everyone was dancing and drinking. The party was in full swing. Kamekona shoved everyone through the door, and with a loud scream, Lynn bounced out from the kitchen to greet her friends.

"Happy birthday!" The united shout from the group inspired others to yell, too. There was a short jumble of arms, a crowd of people lining up to hug Lynn and to wish her a happy birthday.

Danny never understood why girls had to eject high-pitched screams when they got a present, and it got even worse with the yelling when Lynn tore the gifts open.

"Let's get drunk, handsome." Danny was plastered to Steve's back and pulled him away.

In a blink of an eye, Steve slammed him against the nearest wall. Danny groaned into Steve's passionate and brutal kiss. He opened his lips and Steve shoved his tongue down his throat, hugging his face with both hands. He kept Danny with his hips pinned against the hard surface, breathing audibly through his nose.

"Jesus Christ, Steve – " Danny gasped, hardly catching his breath, fisting Steve's shirt. Danny's cock was pulsing and fully hard, with the lingering sensation of this dirty kiss and the feel of Steve's bulge pressed into his. Steve's nervous hands skidded over his pecs, flattening the rumpled fabric.

"I'm sorry." Steve's chest was pumping, and he buried his head in the curve of Danny's neck.

"You're so fucking sexy, Steve. Never ever feel sorry about the way you just grabbed me. I'm hard as a fucking rebar." Danny ran both hands through Steve's hair and tugged at it until Steve looked him in the eye. "Let's grab some drinks and find the others. I'm sure Kono can't wait to smoke pot." Danny thought he never felt so overheated in his whole life getting lost in the black orbs of Steve's eyes.

"And then, we'll head upstairs." Steve breathed against his face, bending down, searching for his lips.

Danny's body couldn't cope with the shudders which pierced through his body from head to toe. "And then we'll head upstairs." Steve fell back onto his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with me, for your uplifting, great, wonderful and supportive comments! You always rock my world just because you keep reading and writing awesome feedback. Mahalo and Aloha, my friends.


	19. Chapter 19

Kawika plucked Steve straight from Danny's lips, pulling him away by grabbing his shoulders.

Danny protested without much success. "No, no, no – where you're taking him? We weren't finished yet!" Danny made a kissing mouth, pursing his lips, smacking the air. "Kawika!" Danny's grabby hands held on to Steve's shirt. "He's mine for the whole damn night!" He tried again, shouting.

Steve stumbled backward against Kawika, eyes dark, confused, angling his head to get a better look at his Hawaiian friend while holding on to Danny's wrists.

Kawika held on to Steve. "You said you'd make out upstairs in a room with no one looking! Not here in the middle of freaking everybody, D! Now, it's drinking game time. We haven't witnessed a drunken Steve, in like, forever, and I won't miss that chance for anything in the goddamn world." Kawika grunted under the weight of Steve's body falling into him not stepping away from Danny.

Steve chuckled and cupped Danny's face with both hands. A slightly terrified expression was looming on his face, mingling with the glint in his eyes, convincing Danny he was up for this challenge. "Let's get this party started, Danny. Show me how to get drunk in five minutes. That's what this shit's all about anyway, right?" Steve loud voice pierced through the blasting music and made the others appear behind Kawika.

The beats whipped up their party mood, getting everyone to cheer and whistle, crowding around Steve before the constant flow of passing girls and boys scattered them in all directions.

"I wanna get drunk, too!" Mary screamed a bit wild-eyed, bouncing on the spot, swaying her hips to the reggae beats of Blondie's song 'The Tide Is High'.

Steve spun around and jabbed his finger hard into Kawika's chest, staring him down with a glare. "You take care of her! Do you hear me?" Kawika looked slightly intimidated. "Mary! Kawika will show you the way! Hang on to him!" Steve gestured wildly to get Mary to turn her head.

Mary lost her balance for a second and her mouth hung open. "What?" She shouted and didn't even wait for an answer and all but ran to Steve. She punched her brother's shoulder with all the strength she could muster, incredulously darting her eyes between Steve and Kawika. "I don't need a fucking babysitter, Steve!" She pointed an accusing finger at Kawika. "And Kawika? Are you shitting me?" She yelled before she shoved Kawika hard, making him almost trip. Mary's eyes spit fire. "Don't you dare keep me from drinking. This is my party, too. I wanna have fun, just like you guys." And as if nothing happened, she got back to swaying to the music, circling her pelvis to the enchanting song with closed eyes and a sweet smile on her face.

Danny's frame shook with withheld laughter. He rested his hands on Steve's flanks, feeling the rise and fall of his breath, curious what would come next.

Steve grabbed Kawika's shirt, digging both fists into the thin fabric and yanked him close, almost tearing it to pieces. "We have a deal, okay? You take care of her." Steve grumbled, but barked a laugh a second later, having a hard time to morph his face back into a mask of serenity and determination.

"She's scary! Jesus, Steve! What the fuck was that? " Kawika screwed his eyes shut and Danny knew his friend could bite his own ass that he'd agreed on this stupid deal. "Aye, man. Yes, yes, as promised. I'll do it. No need to stab me with your stink eye, Steve." He held his hands up in a placative manner. "I might end up with torn out eyes. Damn, your sister is something else. She's wild and dangerous and bit intimidating, don't you think?" Kawika shoved Steve off, prying his fingers from his shirt but he gave him an affirmative nod. "What if she wants to make out?" He shouted through the loud music.

Steve's firm muscles tensed up under Danny's grip and his whole back went stiff as a stick.

"Stop it right there, Kawika!" Danny yelled. "That's not funny anymore. Mary's fifteen, she wants to get drunk and she's not in the mood to kiss anyone. No making out! That's not even up for discussion!" He tucked Steve to his chest for prudential reasons in case he had the sudden urge to choke his Hawaiian friend. Danny tried to lock eyes with Kawika. "Don't encourage her to do stupid shit. That's all." Danny felt Steve's chest inflating ready to jump his friend. "Stop asking stupid shit, man! Steve's about to explode!" Danny warned wrapping both his arms around Steve's upper body. He didn't need Steve in a stupid fight with Kawika. "We haven't even started drinking yet and you already want to kick each other's asses. Come on, guys!"

Steve was still madly glaring at Kawika. "What the hell are you talking about?" Steve demanded with a dangerous calm but way too loud voice, looming over Kawika, stemming against Danny's looped arms. "Don't you fucking tell me you have a crush on my little sister," Steve shouted, totally disturbed.

Kawika answered with a snort, shrugging the question off like an annoying bug on his shirt. "For crying out loud, Steve, _no_! Of course not! But she just might think it's a good idea to make out with a random guy because she's drunk and kissing is just fun. It's a party, Steve! I mean, look at her, she's sweet and all if you leave her sharp tongue aside." Kawika waved vaguely in Mary's direction to get his point across. "What's your instruction for this outrageous possibility?" Kawika's eyes glittered mischievously. "Should I sacrifice myself and offer to be the dude for the evening because her brother doesn't like it when she kisses random guys?" 

This was too much teasing. Danny sensed Steve was close to going off like a bomb. "Shut up, Kawika! Just shut the fuck up! Let's get drunk for starters." But Danny had to laugh, too. "You're so stupid. But maybe that's not the dumbest idea, Steve. What do you think, huh? At least you know which face to punch after the party." Danny turned and watched Steve's mouth twitch as if words were stuck there. 

Steve looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I don't want Kawika to make out with my sister, Danny. What's wrong with you? Are you crazy? She'd bite his tongue off, I can guarantee that much. Don't gang up on me about that." Danny could tell Steve's gut twisted in tight knots by only thinking about such a possibility. "I don't want to think about my sister with some other guy feeling her up. That's – that's so not right." Steve complained, blinking wildly all jumbled-up, turning to Danny, searching for support and understanding.

Mary was unimpressed by this stupid fight over her dignity and the way to keep it intact. She danced along and stuck her tongue out to all three of them. She yelled for Kono while she kept moving her hips lasciviously.

"She has some serious party genes, holy shit." Danny sounded impressed. He swung his attention back to Steve. "Don't worry, Steve. I'll look out for her, too. We all are. Let her drink some until she stumbles around. She'll get sick soon. She's proved that point already once. I know her type. She can't hold her liquor anyway. I mean, look at her, just skin and bones and nothing else." Danny chuckled. God, he loved this mood when everything was bananas. All shouts and beats and everyone behaved batshit crazy, jumping up and down, talking shit.

"Are you finally done talking, guys? You're boring! Let's get drunk!" Chin screamed over the dancing crowd, standing on one of the comfy couches in the living room. He jumped back down and gestured at Danny, Steve, and Kawika to follow him out onto the lanai where the drinking game was the main attraction.

A cluster of giggling girls circled around Chin. He beamed and wrapped one arm around a brunette on his way to the glass door, following Lynn.

Chin pushed Kono towards the lanai doors and stepped back to fish Mary's hand from the air and dragged her along while the beauty on his arm leaned heavily into him.

Kono's voice made Mary turn around. "Fuck, I need this on camera to have proof of a drinking Steve! Mary, make sure the table has an open slot for your brother. Hurry!" She held her camera high in the air, swiveling her head so fast in all directions that it made Danny's neck ache by only watching.

"To the table!" Mary's scream got lost between the loud beats, and Danny saw her pushing through the dancing crowd attached to Chin's hand.

"What are you waiting for, guys? Come on! Let's start that round! We're game. Steve, you have our full support!" Cath rocked past them and hip-checked Kawika. She had a slightly worried-looking Adam in tow, holding on to his hand and determined to pull him through the swaying students.

Danny snorted a laugh with his arm wrapped around Steve's waist. "This is unbelievable." He shouted before he howled terribly loud, fist-bumping the air. "Fuck, who knew you're such a crazy gang, knowing how to get a good party started?" 

Steve nestled his back against Danny's chest before he let his head fall onto his shoulder. Steve dragged his cheek against Danny's, his head twisted. "Will Mary be okay, Danny?" Steve's lips pressed a sweet kiss to Danny's ear. 

"Yes, handsome, she'll be fine. You might have to deal with a drunken Mary and she might – she might kiss Kawika tonight. But that's safe. Let it be. Let's have fun." Danny's teeth grazed along Steve's neckline. He had to hold back. The urge to bite into Steve's taut muscles and the strained, sexy tendons wrapped in smooth skin was too tempting.

"Don't be a tease, Jersey." Steve rolled his ass against Danny's crotch. He _rolled_ his ass – sweet Jesus. Danny lost it there for a second.

"Save those moves for later, handsome. Holy shit, you're so, so sexy." Danny voiced weakly.

Adam stumbled almost over the doorstep on his way to the lanai and called from further away. "Guys, help me! I won't survive the chicks without your support! Mary's fighting everyone off, keeping the drinks ready for us! Let's go! Steve! Danny!" Adam's honest to God desperate, high-pitched voice was so funny that Danny yelped a laugh and thrust his fists one more time into the air.

"Let's get fucking drunk, handsome!" He dropped his head and kissed Steve's neck one more time before he let Kawika pull Steve away from him. "I'm right behind you, Steve! Don't worry a bit! I'll show you how to swallow." He chortled and bulldozed through all the dancing girls and boys he didn't even know.

One of the close-standing guys started to clap his hands, producing a maddening rhythm. Soon the whole bunch of Lynn's friends stomped and clapped as one huge mass, cheering with shouts. "Steve! Steve! Steve!" All of them chanted as one.

Danny tunneled his way through the mass of the party folk, following Steve who always peeked over his shoulder to make sure Danny was close behind him.

"Where's Kame?" Cath hopped up and down, standing at the side of the table, counting through the row to check if all were lined up. "Kame's missing! Go get him, Kono! He has to be here, too!" She screamed to drown out the loud beats from the music and this hypnotizing chorus of crazy voices who wanted to see Steve get drunk. It was a madhouse. "LYNN! We're here! Come over! Here! Drinking time!" Cath shouted and waved her arms above her head to get Lynn's attention. 

"Hey, where's Amber by the way? Have you seen her?" Mary checked with Lynn the moment she came running. Mary giggled with delight, beaming like the street lights on Christmas Eve.

"I have no idea! I guess she's somewhere making out with a guy. I haven't seen her for the last half hour." Lynn talked loudly into Mary's ear and Mary jerked away, screeching and laughing.

The stomping and clapping students formed a circle around the table with the cups ready filled with beer. Everyone watched how Mary prepared the game. She pulled and shoved Steve to squeeze him into the slot at the end of the big table. 

"Danny? Danny! Don't leave my side." Steve dusted his hands together, looking a bit nervous, but otherwise eagerly watching out for his opponent.

"I'm right here, Steve. Not leaving you. Someone has to make sure you'll know when to stop." Danny elbowed his way to get to Steve. "If you don't know when to pull the brakes, I'll make you, okay?" Danny reached for Steve's head and whispered in his ear, "You'll suck my dick later. I'll make sure you're up for that. I don't want you to get piss drunk after downing five huge cups of beer."

Steve did a double take and clenched his jaw. "Danny – " he moaned only for Danny's ears.

"Right here, handsome, right here." Danny kept his hands busy, rearranging the filled cups at the edge of the table. "Look, your comrade-in-arms is coming." Danny chuckled. "Fucking great. _He_ knows how to chug beers. You have no chance against your buddy there, handsome." Danny grinned widely.

Kamekona divided the crowd with ease. "Let me pass. I'm on a mission. Steve doesn't know how to do binge drinking beer. I do! I'll make him sweat!" He roared with delight. "Brah! You're hanging in there, huh? Ah, seeing you standing there is _choka! E ho'omaka kakou_!" Kamekona had the nerve to pound his chest with several fist bumps. "Huh-ah-huh-ah! I say we begin!" He announced with his dark, wonderful voice.

"Holy shiiiit!" Steve burst into shocked laughter. "Kamekona! Don't underestimate me!" Steve shouted back.

"You only can fight him with dexterity when you have to flip the cup to make it stand upside down. Got that, Steve?" Danny asked, eyeing his big friend with a wicked grin, squeezing Steve's shoulder. Steve bobbed his head like a puppet. "Good boy." Danny bit his lips with anticipation.

"Let's begin!" Mary stood at the side of the table. She highlighted her words with her t-shirt, waving it over her head like a flag at the car race, wearing only her bikini top and some tight-fitting shorts. "Ready! Set! Gooooooo!" She made the international signal, flapping her shirt in a vertical line down to the floor, cutting the air in half with a graceful move and a girlish squeal.

Steve froze, looking aghast at his sister. "Why is she only wearing a bikini top? Danny? Where the fuck is Kawika?" He shouted totally astounded.

"No time! STEVE! Start drinking! Like NOW!" Danny hollered next to him and slapped his back hard. "Steve, now means right the fuck NOW!" He pushed him unambiguously towards the table, flailing with his arms with exasperation, laughing and shouting with all the others. " _Drink, Steve_!" He yelled one more time.

The screams and the cheering were earsplitting. Kamekona stared one more time before he slammed his first emptied cup on the table, fidgeting with the task to flip it over, upside down. "First down, Big Kahuna! Keep up!" He roared with glee, grabbing the second cup.

"Steve, you punk! Chug that stupid beer! Swallow, swallow, swallow! Destroy him!" Mary screeched at Steve's side, her face one big grin, behaving like a rubber ball filled with too much helium trying to fly.

Steve snorted into his beer but didn't abandon his cup to look at Mary. He had his eyes closed and emptied his first beer in one draft, head tilted back. The cup hit the table with a smack. Steve made some wicked finger move and the cup landed the way it should. Everyone in Steve's corner yelled, creating a deafening bedlam. Danny was laughing so hard. The beer ran down Steve's chin and wet the collar of his shirt. The spirit of the race and the fierce intention to outdo Kamekona smoldered almost red in Steve's eyes. He cast a quick look at Danny and reached for his second beer.

The flash of Kono's camera lit up the scene like a crazy lightning storm. Those pictures were always the best. Danny made a mental note to ask Kono for some of these snapshots. Everyone from their _ohana_ gave their full support with shouts and clapping hands. Kawika, Chin, Lynn, and Kono were lined up at Kamekona's end. Adam, Mary, and Cath were a solid wall behind Steve, urging him on, screaming him down with every gulp he took. Steve's shirt got soaked with beer. He couldn't down the brew as fast as he was pouring it into his mouth.

"Go, handsome! You're awesome! It's foolproof! Next one, _come on_!" Danny did a freaking war-dance next to Steve. His voice was hoarse from shouting with all the others. Danny checked every other second on Kamekona. He knew Steve wouldn't have a chance against the big guy.

Kamekona could swallow one beer with two gulps, but he had a hard time to get his big hands to do the difficult skill to flip the cup. The girls loved him though. He was rewarded with sweet kisses to his cheeks, and after the third cup, a girl pulled him down and pressed a hot kiss straight to his beer-stained lips. Kamekona's speed stuttered, and Danny knew it was now or never. And of course, the kiss got rewarded with a picture from Kono's Polaroid, followed by loud whistling. Kono added a kiss to the ones that already stuck to Kamekona's cheek. It was ridiculously sweet how stunned Kamekona batted his eyelashes.

"Steve! Go-go-go! You're fucking awesome! Make it work! One cup behind!" Danny drummed on the table with the flat of both hands. He tremendously enjoyed seeing how Steve loosened up the more the alcohol hit his system. He started to sway a little, but he was still as sharp as a rubber knife turning his cups in time.

Kamekona awoke from his kiss-forced stupor, and Danny had no idea how he did it, but he breathed the last two cups of beer like air. One gulp and the beer had gone. Kamekona showed no sign of being drunk and he finished the final task with grandeur. All his cups stood upside down, making him the winner. No surprise there. But Steve showed no slack, keeping his integrity intact. He fought a great race down to the bitter end.

He was still swilling down his last beer when Kamekona threw his hands in the air, ending this game as the clear winner from this competition. Two girls jumped him at the same time and his big, strong arms were solidly wrapped around the two beauties. He held them firmly pressed against his broad and huge chest.

Kamekona's victorious laugh was rich and joyful. "Go and get some damn practice, brah! I'll see you around. I'm busy! It was an honor, Big Kahuna." And off he popped. He tilted his head to finally collect his prize: a deep, sensual kiss from one of the girls.

"You earned it, Kamekona!" Danny shouted with his voice full of satisfaction.

Finally, gosh Danny was happy that Kamekona had found some girls who were willing to make out with him. He was quite a good-looking guy, though shy and insecure. But hey, it must be a great feeling to be hugged by this guy, all warm and cuddly, bulky and muscular. Danny twinkled at his friend when their eyes met for a brief second.

Danny's hand rested at the small of Steve's back. He put it there after the fourth beer. Steve's stance lost _a lot_ of stability. The alcohol kicked in fast and mean and with full force. Danny knew what five chugged beers under five minutes did to Steve's spotless liver.

Steve downed the last beer, wearing a lopsided grin and this goofy smile, which made Danny's gut catch fire. Steve failed miserably to even put his last cup onto the table. It ended on the floor after he flipped it too hard and it sailed off through the air.

"I've lost, Jersey." Steve's speech was still surprisingly clear. "I'm so full of beer that I can't even bend over, or it might spill out of my nose. Holy shiiit." Steve laughed stupidly, and the last slurred words made Danny break into a shit-eating grin. He beamed at a gorgeous, drunken Steve who looked clueless how to speak fluent and articulate. "And I don't know if I can piss that much to get it all out again." Steve smiled ridiculously sweet and swayed towards Danny. "I'm drunk, Danny. It feels awesome and funny and oh man. Don't talk too much, I might puke. Jesus – " Steve mumbled. "I need a break." He belched loudly before he let himself fall into Danny's open arms.

Danny caught him and pulled him aside while making sure Steve wouldn't trip over his own feet. The crowd shoved them away. Danny ended at the periphery of the circle of the crazy students, all getting ready for a next pairing and the next round. Danny made sure Steve couldn't turn his head.

Mary was lined up in front of five freshly filled cups ready to compete against – Kawika. Who else! Danny craned his neck but Kawika was too absorbed in the shouting match he was holding with Steve's sister.

Danny had to give it to Mary. She knew how to fight verbally and how to swear, using it as a weapon. Steve's sweet, cute baby sister, blond and skinny and not at all frightening could transform into a tiger shark, getting Kawika to struggle and to back off. Mary was the spark and Kawika was the fuel.

Danny guessed it was going to take them less than a full hour before they would kiss. There was some serious lustful tension floating in the air when the two of them stood close. Danny feared for Mary's heart. Kawika was a jock, famous for his charm. He was used making out with every girl he wanted, and all of them wanted sex with Kawika. Steve would want to kill his friend slowly and painfully if that would happen. Mary had that certain something. She was beautiful, a skilled surfer, and mouthy. The right prey for Kawika's pride. They would deal with that topic when it would turn into a serious problem. 

It was the perfect party mood.

"Hey, handsome. Don't pass out on me. Come on. Let's sit by the pool for a moment, okay?" Danny guided Steve away from the crazy mob and from Mary who seemed to be good at knocking down one beer after the other. Geez, Kawika would be busy with her, keeping her on her feet to drag her to the nearest toilet. No way Mary would be ready to smoke pot at all.

Danny ached to have some time with Steve alone. He needed to feel him close, he wanted his hands all over his body, just like in the back seat of Kawika's car. He didn't even feel like smoking pot, getting high, or getting drunk. Danny only wanted to drug his brain with lust and hot, awesome sex with Steve.

He ambled with a seriously beer-blissed Steve to a quieter place near the pool. His hand dragged up and down Steve's muscled torso. Heat radiated off his body like he'd stayed hours under the hot sun. And god, Steve smelled so good, even with the huge beer stain on his shirt. Danny's lips felt empty and too much time had passed already without kisses and wet lips pressed to his skin. He needed more of Steve, so much more.

Steve's drunken chuckles were sweet and so different. He was pliant and soft, hanging onto Danny, trustful and cozy, snuggling into Danny's side. Danny worked to get a grip on his craving for Steve's body, standing the full body-shudder and this inner fire that burned hot; he was always insatiable, always wanting more.

He needed to find an abandoned room with an empty bed. Danny longed for nakedness, for Steve's skin dragging against his own. He fantasized about rolling in the sheets with a hard-on rubbing against Steve's cock. He wanted to get lost in Steve's eyes when he would stroke him. He wanted to suck Steve's moans between his lips, wanted to swallow them and store them away in his chest like little, precious treasures.

Danny's whine stole his way up to his throat and he nuzzled his face into the side of Steve's throat. Steve was so hot. Shit, all this beer in such a short time was maybe too much for Steve's system.

Danny cursed for being so reckless and letting Steve get drunk way too fast. "Steve, hey – you okay? Do you feel sick?" He checked up on Steve and stopped walking, just standing on the spot. Steve reeled hard, but Danny held him tight and all the beer did an outstanding job fucking up Steve's senses.

"I feel kinda sick and amazing at the same time." Steve laughed loud without a reason only to sway the next second, stumbling left, tripping over his own feet. He almost fell over the deck chairs which stood neatly lined around the large pool. The iron frame of the chair jumped up a bit and got shoved over the stone slabs, rattling obnoxiously.

"Easy there, handsome," Danny yanked Steve back at his side and slung one arm around his waist, while he grabbed Steve's wrist to pull his arm back over his shoulder. He carried-pulled him until the back of his knees hit the frame of one of the chairs. "Sit and don't topple over, Steve."

Steve slumped down onto the soft cushion with his arm still hooked around Danny's neck and pulled him down with him. Danny lost his balance and fell half on top of Steve while his knees bumped into the lounger. The pain was bearable and forgotten the moment Danny's face rubbed into Steve's chest. He instinctively parted his lips and moaned with Steve's shirt in his mouth, kissing the spot of the body under his lips.

"Danny," Steve breathed his name like a prayer. "Danny, I wanna get naked with you, wanna suck your dick, wanna see you come. Danny – " Steve slurred and whimpered, dragging Danny closer, and with the clumsy coordination of all drunks, he ended up with his head hanging over the chair. Danny was draped over Steve's bent frame, feet in the air. Steve rolled his hips and groaned, baring his throat.

Danny gasped a whine. He rocked softly into Steve's crotch, feeling his bulge, losing a bit of his sanity. "Steve, come on, sit up," Danny canted his hips and pushed himself up, his eyes screwed shut, aiming for control, hands bracing at either side of Steve's chest. His tongue lavished wetly at the salty skin on Steve's throat. Danny lost a bit more of his self-control when he watched Steve's searching hands cupping his own cock through his jeans, pushing against his hand.

"Jerseeeyyy, why don't you – " Steve's face was red and hot. His head was still hanging over the edge of the chair. He seemed lost and desperate with his hand nestled between his legs, silently begging for more.

"I'm here, Steve. Steve – baby," Danny breathed bewildered. This pet name stirred a deeper longing to live and he buried his face in Steve's strained abs. Danny dragged his face over the plane of these hard muscles. "Jesus, Steve – " His strangled words got lost in the folds of Steve's bunched up shirt. With a feverish move, Danny tore Steve's shirt from his jeans and rucked it up, shoving Steve even further over the edge.

Steve's bare abs rose and fell with each heavy breath he drew into his lungs. Danny latched his lips onto Steve's hot, silky skin and the seductive happy trail of hair which disappeared in Steve's pants. Before Danny could even think if this was a good idea, his tongue snuck its way under the belt, and past the waistband of Steve's jeans. The tip of Danny's tongue sensed Steve's hard cock. He nuzzled his nose between the fabric and Steve's skin and inhaled sharply. 

Danny's cock filled and lengthened in the confinement of his briefs. He _ached_.

Steve panted hard and with a sudden move, his hands shot up and grabbed Danny's face, framed it with a solid hold. Steve arched his back, whined and pushed his growing bulge into Danny's chin. "Danny… more – I need… oh god – " Steve whimpered and the rocking moves of his hips asked for proper attention.

Danny was fully hard and it was such a challenge to stay focused. He didn't want to expose Steve. He wanted to protect him. He knew if they went on, making out on this chair in front of the whole gang, they never would live it down. Steve forgot where they were, clearly not in control of his alcohol-soaked brain.

Danny moaned gravelly and snuck his hand between their bodies to palm Steve's hard cock. He pressed his hand down onto his zipper, feeling the shape of Steve's desire under his hand, right in front of his eyes. Danny had his heartbeat in his throat, feeling weak and overwhelmed.

"We can't, Steve, not here, oh god," Danny's breath was ragged. He grazed his fingers over Steve's trapped hard dick. "Too many people. Fuck." His voice wavered, and he gulped in air. "We're still in the open. I have to stop. I don't want to but – " Danny clenched his teeth and pressed his face into Steve's zipper, inhaling the musky scent before he scrambled backward to stand up. Steve grunted, begging for more. "Please, Steve, work with me here. I promise we'll start all over." Danny's hand stroked wide circles over Steve's stomach, hoping to reach him, calming him.

Danny heard loud shouting and calling. A cheering crowd started to make its way to the pool and Danny rounded the deck chair hastily to carefully support Steve's head with his hands before he pushed him back into a sitting position. He sat at his side, holding him upright while he fanned his fingers gently through Steve's hair.

Steve's cheeks were flushed. A damp strand of hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. His eyes glowed with simmering heat, but the uncertainty flickered there like a broken light. "I don't care who's there. I wanna more – " Steve sniffed like a little boy being told to hand over his old, beloved football. "You don't wanna make out, Danny?"

Steve lost his balance, tipped over, and hit Danny's chest hard with one shoulder, tucking his head into the curve of Danny's neck. "You said 'baby'. I like that – baby - like it so much." One of Steve's hands rumpled Danny's shirt. He twisted his fingers into the plain cotton and snuggled closer and tried to hide in Danny's arms. "'m too drunk. Sorry, sorry, Danny," Steve babbled with his breath smelling sweet like beer. "You disappointed? I'm sorry, I disappointed you," Steve's voice dropped off and he hid deeper in Danny's arms, curled up into a ball of bent limbs.

"Shush, Steve. Hey, hey," Danny clambered onto the chair. Steve clung to him, burying his face in Danny's chest. "That's some crazy drunken shit right there. Stop talking like that, Steve." Danny was worried Steve's mood would drop. He never experienced a drunken Steve, and this extreme softness paired with all the insecurity made him feel all kind of ways.

"Steve listen – " Danny scrambled into a sitting position. He got comfortable and sat behind Steve, pulling his back to his chest. Danny's legs were stretched at either side of Steve's body. "I'm not disappointed. Hey, handsome, why would you even think such bullshit?" Danny pulled Steve with him, scooting higher up. "We'll make out hard and wild," a shudder raced through Danny when Steve moaned at his words. "We'll roll in the sheets naked – so fucking naked, Jesus," Danny's dick twitched at that thought, "but I want you all to myself, handsome. I don't want an audience. That's the only reason I stopped, okay?" He leaned into the big, soft cushion at the backrest of the lounge chair. He pulled Steve with him and hugged his upper body with both arms real tight, rocking him silently until his breathing calmed down.

Steve bobbed his head clumsily, murmuring yeses with some dark moans in between. Danny rubbed his cheek over Steve's head. "Hey – baby," Steve drew a deep breath and sunk further into Danny's arms. "Baby, baby, baby – I love to call you 'baby.'" Danny kissed Steve's hair and cupped his face with one hand, wrapping his arm around his head, protective and reassuring. Steve was pliant in his arms, pressing his face into Danny's palm.

"'m floating," Steve wobbly chuckles vibrated against Danny's chest. "Mmm, your smell…love your smell, Jersey." Steve's uncoordinated moves ended with his searching fingers digging blindly backward into Danny's hair, creating a mess. Danny worshiped Steve's temple with his mouth, grazing his lips over his cheek. God, Steve was adorable.

"Fuck me, Danny. Later, fuck me real good, huh?" Steve plucked Danny's hand form his cheek. He traced his lips over the back of Danny's hand. "I'm so dizzy, sooooo drunk…feels soooo good, hmm –" Steve was nibbling and whispering.

Danny froze for five seconds straight. He inhaled tentatively, once, twice, a shaky breath caught in his throat. That was the worst, the most beautiful, the fucking most sexy words Steve could have said.

"Oh God, handsome," Danny's body was rigid with the sheer force it took to gain back control over his muscles. His stupid hips gyrated on the spot, searching desperately for friction, for anything to rut against. He rolled his straining cock in pushy moves against Steve's body.

"Danny?" A single word, feebly with longing undid Danny on the spot.

"Yes, handsome, I'll fuck you real good. I'll do that. Jesus, yes, yes." Danny's hotly whispered words were a solid promise. "Just – " Danny's voice failed him. He tried again, "just wait some more. You're still super drunk. I won't fuck you drunk." Steve practically collapsed against Danny's body. He tucked Steve to his chest. Danny needed time to digest this earth-rocking moment and to hold on tight to the burning hotness, raising from his pulsing balls into his body.

Danny held Steve in a cocoon of arms, making a safe nest for him with his body curled around him. Steve was slotted between Danny's thighs, legs folded and drawn high up. Danny smiled into Steve's head. He peppered sweet, soft kisses to every inch he could reach without moving away.

Steve was a gorgeous, clingy drunk. Danny indulged in this sweetness with his heart clenching around the searing hot love that slipped out from the depth of his chest. "I love you, handsome, and you're so sweet and needy when you're drunk and so fucking sexy." Danny forced out, words gravelly and with a sudden and painful rawness to them. "I love you so, _so_ much." His eyes were sandy, and the overwhelming emotions pulled a hiccup from his throat. "God, Steve, – you're _my fucking life_." He hushed in awe and chuckled, wrapping his arms even tighter around Steve's shoulders. He cupped Steve's face with one hand, precious and steady. Danny swallowed. He had no words to describe for what he was feeling with his heart.

Steve snuck his hand up, blindly finding Danny's neck again. He circled his fingers around Danny's muscles, and like a viscous fluid that was poured from a jar, Steve twisted in Danny's arms, changing his position. When Steve lifted his head, Danny looked straight into his lust-blown, glassy-drunken eyes. Steve watched him with bliss. "Love you, too, Danny." He tilted his head and pressed the softest and most tender kiss onto Danny's mouth.

Danny moaned, bending his head, leaning into Steve's consuming kiss and everything around him went dead quiet while Steve's tongue gently pushed between his lips. Danny tasted beer and this was the hottest thing ever. He was horny, trembling. His hips still circled in tiny moves, rocking into Steve's body, searching, so needy, his cock achingly hard.

Their kiss deepened, intensified with Steve's tongue pushing and swirling wet and broad in Danny's mouth. Danny's finger dug deep into Steve's cheeks, holding him firmly in place. Steve groaned and whimpered in his arms.

The huge, wet splash burst their bubble and Danny's head jerked up, startled to a point where he felt disorientated for a second. The rude separation from Steve's lips made him instantly angry. Danny twisted his head in the direction from where the water was thrown at them. He instinctively pressed Steve's head to his chest, fingers fanned wide over his face, protecting him from getting wetter. "What the fuck –?" He cursed bewildered.

The noise around him exploded like a bomb going off. It almost knocked him off the lounger. Danny had been so absorbed into kissing Steve, fantasizing about how he was going to fuck him that he had completely shut off his surroundings. Danny felt attacked by the sheer amount of people running around, by all the hollering voices and the loud, cheering laughter. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kamekona jumping into the pool to perform a perfect cannonball with the single goal to make the water splash higher.

A second later, it rained heavily down on him and Steve, wetting their shirts and jeans and a big part of the lounge cushion. Steve squirmed in his arms and his low chuckles grew into a gale of laughter.

"That's so not funny!" Danny yelled and held onto a writhing Steve who tried to escape with his feet already on the floor. Danny knew what was coming.

"Get a room, guys!" Cath screamed and laughed before she threw herself at them only dressed in a bikini and dripping wet. "The drinking game is over. Mary drunk Kawika under the table and is up for crazy shit. Kono is in a brilliant mood, too. Let's have a pool party!" Cath hopped onto Steve's back no matter how much he swayed on his feet. "Your guy is obviously drunk, Danny. Let's dunk him." Cath knew no mercy. "Mary! Over here! Let's throw your brother into the pool!" She shouted obnoxiously loud.

"Why are you all so apeshit crazy?" Danny lost his balance when he tried to jump up still with his on arm holding onto to Steve's forearm. Cath and Mary made sure Steve couldn't escape. "He's drunk, you morons! Don't dunk him. It's dangerous!" Danny fought to yank Steve away from the girls.

"C'mon, Danny! We'll take care of him. There's no harm in getting wet. No one has ever witnessed Steve so loosened up, so sweetly drunk. We want to enjoy him, too." Adam's fake-purring, steady voice appeared from nowhere, whispering into Danny's ear before he locked is arms in an inescapable, stupidly well-working judo-lock. "Ready for your bath, Danny?" Adam's chuckles were sugary-sweet, but right this moment, Danny wanted to kick his ass. 

"Why are you ganging up on me, idiot?" Danny grunted and fought hard and unsuccessfully to escape Adam's hold. Steve warned him once in the very beginning to never forget that Adam was a samurai, and under any circumstances, he did not want to get into a fight with him. Adam would always come out on top. Danny knew now why. 

"Because it's party time and it's fun!" Adam laughed and pushed him further to the edge of the pool.

"Adam! Wait!" Kono raced from the other end of the pool towards them. "Make sure to save the joints! Don't throw him into the water before you made sure the joints are saved!" She yelled, flailing her arms in their direction, and on her awkward, funny run, she bumped into a girl and promptly fall into the pool. She came back up, puffing and giggling. 

"Steve! Hey! You okay? Steve!" Danny burst into a peal of laughter because it was a fucking wet mayhem. He couldn't stay mad at his friends. The huge amount of beer and booze turned everyone into a nutjob. The whole gang had decided the party had to go on in the pool. Danny had not the slightest chance to stay dry.

Steve was also fighting a fit of laughter while the girls were tugging each at one arm, pulling him on his knees to the pool. "Get a fucking bucket! Kawika! Buuuckeeet!" Mary's ridiculously high voice had the effect she hoped for. Kawika came running with two huge cups full of water and poured it without further ado over Steve's head. Steve rolled on the floor, holding his belly.

"That's no fucking bucket! He should be soaked by now." Mary smacked the empty cups from Kawika's hands. "At least help me to throw him into the pool." She demanded, grabbing his hand.

"You shut your naughty mouth, Mary Ann McGarrett," Kawika warned her, wiggling his index finger in the air. 

Mary snorted. "Steve assigned you to take care of me, and I'll have my fun by giving you a hard time. Steve will hurt you if anything happens to me. So, play along."

"Shut her up, Kawika! Push her into the pool." Steve finally got some air into his lungs. "But make sure she's okay." He gasped on all fours.

"Your wish is my command, Big Kahuna." Kawika turned around and scooped Mary up into his arms. Mary's squeals could be heard at least over a three-mile radius before she hit the water with a loud splash and Kawika rubbed his hands together about a job well done. "Onto the next one." He strolled over the where Danny still tried to fight off Adam.

"Having fun, D?" Kawika snickered. "You gave us all quite a show on your chair. I had to cover Mary's eyes with my hands. It was getting smoking hot with the 'uncensored' tag." 

"You like watching then?" Danny shot back sneering, wearing a wide, offensive grin to hide his embarrassment. That was exactly what he wanted to avoid, giving everyone a show. Shit.

"Give me the joints, and Adam will take care of the rest." Kawika was patting his hips, front pockets, back pockets, and feeling him up a bit before he shoved his hand in one of Danny's front pockets.

"Get them out, don't – fuck, Kawika, don't do that!" Danny wiggled and pushed his ass back only to rub against Adam, whose breath was hot against his neck. "Guys, for fuck's sake. Get the damn joints out and leave me alone." His voice was strained, and he pressed his lips together, slightly bewildered because it was an intense sensation when Kawika's fingers brushed against his hard length in his pants.

"Uh, someone's happy to see me." Kawika's fingers dug around in Danny's pockets even though he'd found the joints. He curled his fingers around the pot and he kept teasing Danny.

Danny's smug expression was in place, but the flush blossomed on his face. "You're done down there, island boy? Or are you trying to keep me hard for my guy?" He bit his tongue.

Kawika leered at him, sucking his lower lip between his teeth, snickering with satisfaction. "Throw him in the water, Adam. I've got the babies right here." He patted Danny's cheek and twinkled. "Make sure to keep Steve happy. He's ripe like a sweet pineapple ready to be picked."

Danny wanted to yell something back, but his breath caught when he hit the surface and the sudden cool water sucked the air from his lungs. He emerged seconds later, searching for Steve. He followed Danny into the pool, still laughing hard. The moment he hit the water, Danny swam towards him to grab him and pulled his head above the surface.

"Shit, such a crazy bunch. You okay, Steve?" Danny dragged him along, swimming but mostly paddling like a dog until they reached the shallow end of the pool. 

Danny wanted to pull Steve closer, but Steve muscled him against the rim of the pool, kissing him wild while his hands groped his ass underwater. Danny groaned into Steve's mouth. The proverbial pool-party-madness rampaged around them. There were at least twenty people in the water, fully clothed or only in shorts or bikinis. Steve and Danny were still fully dressed and soaking wet.

Steve breathed hard, sucking on Danny's upper lip. "I'm okay, Jersey. Still super dizzy and comfortably drunk, I guess. But I needed this cold bath. I'm much clearer in my head now." Steve stared at him, water drops running down his face, his hair slicked back, wet and awesome looking. Danny saw his stiff nipples pressing through the transparent fabric of his wet shirt like little nubs.

Steve licked his lips, water droplets hanging on his jaw, and he nudged his knees between Danny's thighs. Steve scooted closer. His eyes were begging.

"Ready to go looking for an empty room with a door to lock?" Danny cocked his head and gently cupped Steve's balls underwater, pressing the heel of his hand into Steve's cock.

Steve's hissed and sucked a hickey to Danny's throat before he hoarsely whispered into his ear. "Take me there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> And this is the translation for the words Kamekona shouted before the drinking game started:
> 
> _Choka_ = this is a surfer slang meaning bitchin', awesome, great
> 
> _E ho'omaka kakou_ = Let's start!


	20. Chapter 20

Steve and Danny climbed out of the pool with the one single aim in mind to finally sleep together. Oh God, it was going to happen after talking and dreaming about that special moment. Danny was so ready but at the same time, he quivered with anticipation mingled with nervousness.

His hand clasped tightly down on Steve's not letting go. Steve was the eager one who dragged him through the atmosphere of blasting music and through writhing and dancing students, filling every damn room. They didn't answer any questions that their friends shouted at them. Their dripping wet clothes left a trail of dark spots on the carpet behind. 

Danny was convinced that the blazing fire in Steve's eyes should have dried his clothes like a magic giant blow dryer. Danny's cock hardened to its fullest on their way upstairs searching for an empty room. He only had eyes for Steve's strut, the way he took two stairs at once, holding Danny's hand as if he was the most precious cargo in the world. Steve's white, wet shirt stuck like a second skin to his upper body. Danny's eyes wandered over Steve's ass and his ripped back.

Steve shoved everyone out of his way. He kept moving as fast as possible, ignoring all angry shouts and the whistling only seemed to spur him on more. Danny's body was vibrating. The impatience made his muscle tremble. Why was everybody everywhere? The house was stocked like a freaking beehive. 

Steve almost wanted to pull Danny into the bathroom to have him close. He urgently needed to take a piss and Danny leaned with a wild thundering heart against the closed door. Steve stepped outside still closing his soggy pants. He instantly grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him along down the corridor.

Danny bumped his shoulder painfully against the door frame, stumbling into the dark room Steve was guiding him in. His hand fumbled blindly and ineffectively for the light switch next to the door. Steve kissed him immediately with unleashed heat that sucked Danny's brain down into his spine. He was bereft of every clear thought.

Steve's throaty whimpers killed him. He breathed into Steve's mouth, sucking the air right out of his lungs. Danny could still taste the beer on Steve's breath and this turned him on even more. Danny tucked him possessively against his body, one arm wrapped around his torso.

Steve shoved him along the wall, further into the room until Danny's hips crashed into a small table. There was a rattling noise followed by rolling items which fell with a soft thud onto the floor. Steve clung to him, so desperate, so needy, humping his crotch. He held Danny's face between his strong hands, filling his mouth with dirty kisses while he ejected throaty sounds Danny had never witnessed from Steve so far.

"Fuck, Steve –" Danny pulled his head back, panting, "Steve, we need –" He groped Steve's ass and got pressed up against the wall.

Steve didn't give him a break, not ready yet to unlatch their lips. He gasped heavily, nudging his hips closer and grinding down on him. Danny's hands dug into Steve's wet hair, tugging a bit because, _fuck_ , the hungry way Steve ate his mouth out and the way he harshly breathed through his nose made Danny so crazy and horny. He was so hard.

Danny needed them to get the fuck out of their wet clothes and he wanted light and brightness. Danny craved a clear vision of Steve's naked body because, Jesus, Steve's kisses drove him _crazy_ and he wanted to see _everything_.

Danny's head fell back, hitting the wall when Steve's mouth trailed down his throat. He bit painfully and licked broad wet stripes over Danny's heated skin. Steve's groan was rough. Danny's knees buckled.

He grunted loudly when Steve's teeth hurt his skin and the hard sucking produced a bright red hickey on the curve of Danny's neck. Steve's hands were searching and so powerful, pinning Danny's chest to the wall, while his fingers glided over his wet tee, rubbing over his pecs and his hard nubs. Danny felt the outline of Steve's hard prick and he keened shamelessly.

"Handsome, we need light, fuck –" Danny swallowed. He ground the words out with an unfamiliar voice, caring and begging, all at the same time. "I want to look at you, see you, see your eyes, please. Don't finish me off already – not like that, please, Steve. _God_ , you're driving me crazy. _Steve_!" Danny tried again. He was a helpless, moaning mess with Steve sucking at this skin. Steve held him in place with force using his muscular body. His hands were fucking everywhere. 

Danny didn't have it in him to stand against Steve's hot seduction much longer. His palms skated upwards over Steve's back, feeling him up before his hands grabbed Steve's ass again through dripping wet jeans, pulling his hips forward. Danny eagerly rubbed with his confined cock over Steve's front. He let his forehead drop onto Steve's shoulder, rubbing his cheek over his tensed muscles. Danny was weak with desire.

"Danny," Steve's breathed, his whisper holding an entire world between the melody of his voice. Danny endured a full-body shiver. His ragged breath heated Steve's skin where his tongue licked over the wet fabric of his shirt.

"Please, Steve," Danny whimpered, "we need to take off our wet clothes. I need your skin on mine." Danny's words hung in the air of the dark room. The loud music blared in the background.

Although the room was at the far end of the corridor the traffic of passing students was impressive; some were seriously drunk, and some were just joyful guys. Luckily, neither of the dudes who passed by wanted to peek into their hideout.

Steve slowly lifted his head from where he was worshipping Danny's collarbone with the tip of his tongue. His body seemed to be massive, strong, covering Danny's with ease. He caged him in with his hands bracing against Danny's chest. The plane of his stomach was pressed against Danny's rippling abs. He rolled his hard-on against Danny's package. Heat seeped through their wet shirts.

"I'm right here, Danny. I hear you." Steve kissed his lips before he turned his head to bark something at the guy who dared to peek his head into the room. Danny flinched at the rough sound of Steve's words. 

"Close the door, Steve. Lock it, come on, no need to get angry." Danny cooed.

Steve was still drunk, and his inebriated condition had him straight shouting at any person who came too close to Danny. Steve was wild and a tad reckless in his protectiveness. With a hard shove, the guy's head disappeared from where he stood, and the door closed with a loud bang. Steve turned the key and Danny exhaled slowly. It was just the two of them now and the room was even darker than before.

Steve slipped back into Danny's embrace. "You okay, Danny?" Steve's slightly slurred words were sweet and worried. Searching hands caressed his chest and Danny never want to live a single day without Steve's fingers wandering over his body. "Wait, I'll try to find the light," Steve added tersely. He turned abruptly and staggered off, leaving Danny alone by the door. 

Danny heard a loud, muffled thump and a gush of curses from Steve somewhere to his left side. "Steve!" Danny chuckled nervously. "Steve, goddamnit! What are you doing? Are you okay?" Danny laughed as he could hear Steve mumbling a streak of nonsense.

Danny inched his way alongside the wall until his hands could feel some sort of lampshade with a dangling chain. His fingers finally found the right spot where to pull. A soft, small light enlightened to room and Danny turned immediately to look for Steve.

"I didn't see that stupid chair." Steve knelt by a lounge armchair he obviously walked right into, tearing the heap of clothes with him when he tumbled down. "At least we have some shirts and shorts to choose from if we need dry stuff." Steve's throaty laughs made his eyes glimmer when he looked over at Danny.

Danny shot a quick, relieved look over to the standing mirror right behind the lounge chair. He sent a little prayer to heaven that Steve had missed this obstacle when he fell.

"Get over here, you goof." Danny's words were tense. His laughter died right in his throat when he eyed the big, comfy bed. He patted the covers with his hands. "A bed, handsome, finally. What the hell are you still doing on the floor? Come here." His heart skip-thumped and his mind switched off. Danny grabbed the hem of his shirt and stared right at Steve.

Steve's face was mirroring Danny's arousal with this lust that came off both their bodies like puffy clouds of steam. Danny was so damn hard it hurt.

Saliva flooded his mouth. Danny's nostrils flared with the single thought of being seconds away from covering Steve's rippled, lean, muscular, _naked_ body with his own. Danny pulled his wet shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He was cold and light shivers ran over his damp skin. His nipples were hard and puckered.

Danny popped the button on his jeans when Steve's loud, almost angry groan made him stop. Danny watched him crawl on all fours, swiftly with moves as liquid as a cougar, to where Danny was standing. He pulled himself up, clutching Danny's pant legs and shoved his face straight into Danny's crotch. He mouthed with low moans over Danny's hard cock, still caged in his wet jeans. Danny dug his fingers into the fabric, holding his breath, dying a sweet instant death right there.

Steve batted Danny's hands away. He fisted the waistband and yanked him close enough to lick into his bellybutton. "That's my job, Jersey. I'll undress you. Tonight – tonight you're mine. I'll make you sweat, and you'll come for me." Steve's voice had a darkness to it. His behavior was lewd. The alcohol revealed a wild side that made Danny almost weep. Steve was hot, irresistible.

Steve was breathtakingly beautiful.

Danny didn't know what held him upright. He couldn't remember how to string words together. Steve flickered the tip of his tongue over his flat abs. He pressed his hot lips dangerously close above the tip of his hard cock. His swollen head was wrapped in the wet fabric of his briefs. Steve hummed in approval. Danny's eyes almost rolled back into his head.

Danny's cock jerked, and his skin was attacked by lustful waves rolling through him, tearing something inside of him apart. Scorching hot heat erupted within the pit of his stomach. Danny breathed hard, carding one hand tenderly through Steve's hair with shaking fingers.

Steve leered at him from under his long eyelashes, eyes hooded and full of promises. He smirked at Danny and palmed over his impressive hardness. Danny's head dropped, his breathing stuttered, and his mouth fell open. "Steve, please – " He begged, and he didn't care how raw he sounded. "Steve, don't tease. I can't take any more. _Please_." His voice was thin, a faintly whispered plea. 

"Shh, Jersey. I've got you." Steve's face morphed into a mask of seriousness. He looked even apologetic for the way he was playing with Danny. "I'll undress you, no more teasing." Steve kissed his stomach with soft lips.

The air got stuck in Danny's throat when Steve peeled his wet, intractable jeans over his legs, down, down, all the way down to end in a bunch of blue denim, curling around his bare feet.

Steve worshiped his thighs. He grazed his palms over Danny's strong muscles at the back of his legs until he let them rest at the soft curve where Danny's ass sloped up from his thighs. Steve moaned and bit his lips. He made Danny step forward. He hugged the hard length of Danny's cock with his lips through the wet briefs. Steve sucked softly. He nibbled along Danny's cock before he pressed a gentle, shy kiss right on top of the head. He dipped his tongue into the slick spot of pre-cum.

Steve steadied Danny with his strong arms wrapped around his legs. Danny hooked his shaky fingers under the waistband of his underwear and shoved them down, bending forward, baring his hard cock to Steve's staring eyes. One vein was prominent and thick at the underside of his prick. It jerked under the slow way Steve drew his gaze over Danny's crotch. He didn't touch, didn't reach out to wrap his fingers around Danny's aching prick.

Steve's face was a stony mask. He closed his eyes when a ripple of withholding power made his shoulder tense up His tendons in his neck stood prominently out.

"Steve, are you okay?" Danny asked hesitantly, still with his feet trapped in his pants and briefs.

"You're so beautiful, Danny." With a humble gesture, he made Danny lift first one foot to free him from his wet clothes before he repeated this gentle, very caring gesture with his other foot.

Danny was naked, inhaling air as if he had forgotten to breathe during the last minutes. "Sit down." Steve unfurled his bent body with a graceful move, rising from the floor.

Steve watched him with admiration while he pulled his shirt over his head. He almost angrily shimmied out of his pants. His moves showed his impatience. Steve kicked them aside and stepped closer. He pinned Danny down with this freaking heat in his eyes and nothing else. Steve's cock bounced slightly with every step. Danny's mouth went dry.

It was happening.

The moment Danny had daydreamed about for such a long time. And they hadn't even talked about it. Holy fuck. He hadn't planned it like this, overloaded with stimulation and with a drunken Steve. Danny hadn't been sure that they were really going to do it when they had headed to the party. He had actually thought it would happen the first time they spend the night together at his place. They never really discussed details as Steve maybe would have needed.

"Are you sure, handsome? Do you wanna talk about, you know, you said you wanted too and –" Danny looked expectantly into Steve's face. He studied his tensed jawline, his blown eyes.

Steve only urged Danny higher up onto the bed and Danny obeyed. Steve slipped one knee onto the mattress, ready to climb up, to crawl on all fours to where Danny was panting.

"I don't need to talk about anything, Danny. I have everything right here. We're doing it. I want you to fuck me. I want your cock in my ass, tonight. But not right now. Now, I'll blow you. We have all night to have wild, hot sex." Steve sneaked further up on the bed, caging Danny in with his legs and his arms, hovering in doggie style over him. His cock hung heavy and hard between his legs. Steve looked him square in the eye with this smirk on his face. Danny nearly shot his load, his mind a total flatline.

"Jesus, Steve. Please, tell me that this isn't only the beer talking. The five cups sloshing in your brain, making you say the hottest shit. Tell me you won't freak out when you're sober again." Danny babbled and scooting higher up. He pressed his heels into the cover to shove his body over the blanket, closely followed by a naked, lurking, highly seductive Steve.

"I won't freak out, scout's promise. I want this. I want you, all of you. I'm so fucking ready." Steve's words were underlined by a rasp in his voice.

Steve's inner passion had been set loose, and Danny might actually lose his mind because _damn_. Steve moved his body with dark power. His raging hard cock mere inches away from Danny's. Steve was slowly sinking down onto Danny, about to wreathe his limbs around Danny's starved body as if Steve needed to save him.

"Oh, God, Steve –" Danny flopped back onto the mattress. He waited for the deeply wished inevitability of being covered by Steve's naked body.

Danny's muscles almost cramped when Steve draped his heavy weight over him, lowering himself agonizingly slow until they were pressed together from head to toe.

Steve snuggled his face into Danny's throat, moaning low. He rutted with his hips against Danny's cock and _fuck_ , everything was so overwhelmingly, mind-blowing _hot_. Danny looped his arms around Steve's torso the moment he exhaled and let go. Danny panted raggedly, groaned and kissed and licked at Steve's shoulder. His lips traveled up his throat, inhaling Steve's scent deeply.

Steve captured his mouth for a dirty kiss. They had time and they were alone. Danny could die happily with their cocks rubbing against each other and Steve's tongue in his mouth. His kisses were passionate and sloppy, spiking Danny's arousal even more.

"We didn't bring lube or condoms, handsome." Danny murmured a little desperate against Steve's lips. "You know because I thought you wanna talk about first and – "

"Ride me bareback. I don't care about rubbers. I'm a virgin, and I trust you." Steve's sucked Danny's groan right out of his mouth. "We'll find some slick stuff to work with." Danny was pressed into the mattress and he was sure his brain dribbled out of his ears.

Danny knew some stupid slick stuff wouldn't work shit. Steve wanted it tonight. Danny would rather shoot himself in the foot than to let this opportunity pass. But goddamnit, they had to find something. There was no stopping now, no way back. Nuh-huh. No fucking way.

Steve kissed him hard and demanding, looking straight into his eyes only to get lost between his lips. Danny's hands stroked over Steve's strong flanks, running over the soft hills of his perfect ass, and glided back over the chiseled, tight ropes of his back muscles. He cupped the back of his head with both hands. Danny's mind was dazed, his abs bunched with the increasing grinding of Steve's hips.

Their precum mingled. It felt sticky and warm on Danny's skin. His glans rubbed against Steve's abs and his hard shaft. Steve dragged his cock through the slick juice with every pushy move of his hips, pressing both their cocks together.

Steve's hands worshiped Danny's chest. He tweaked his nipple with his fingers while his tongue licked into Danny's mouth, flickering over his lips. "I want to blow you." He whispered against Danny's lips as if he asked for permission.

"Fuck!" Danny's back arched when Steve's mouth sucked at his sensitive nipple. "Everything," Danny grabbed Steve's hair, fanning his fingers through it. "Give me everything." He pressed the words out.

Steve dragged his cheek over Danny's flat abs, licking into the sticky mess. He sucked at various spots on his hips. Danny trembled, and he angled to rub his cock against Steve's face. "Oh God, Steve, you're incredible." Danny stuttered, and his heels dug into the bed for grip, to lift his hips, so desperate for Steve's touch.

Steve crouched down. He shuffled on the bed until he was slotted between Danny's parted legs. He nudged with both his knees at the inside of Danny's thighs, urging him to spread his legs wider. Danny yelped with pleasure when Steve's fingers finally, _finally_ grabbed his pulsing cock. He stroked him deliberately slow, driving him crazy in tiny steps.

Danny's fist clenched and unclenched, and he writhed and whimpered. He was afraid he might pass out when Steve's hot, wet mouth sheathed over his cock and his gorgeous lips were wrapped around his length. Steve sucked Danny in as far as possible. Danny moaned helplessly; his throat produced sounds he would be ashamed of if he wasn't that horny.

"Show me – oh, fuck, Steve. Lemme see you, " Danny groaned, thrusting his hips in short, jerky moves upwards, shoving his cock deeper into Steve's wet cave. He fed off Steve's low moans. The broad, soft wetness of his tongue clawed every ability to think right out of Danny's brain. "You're so fucking beautiful, handsome. Oh my god, what you're doing to me?" Danny supported his weight with his elbows. He pushed himself up to watch Steve performing his first blow job on him.

Steve's eyes were big and black in the dim light, looking right at him, his mouth full of Danny's cock. He had this sensuous look on him and it drove Danny crazy. The power play of Steve's back muscles, the constant shifting when they bunched up, hypnotized Danny before he tore his eyes away to feast at the view of Steve's lifted ass. "Steve, fuck, I wanna see – wanna see your ass, and all of it – " Danny gasped, "I wanna see your – shit, Steve. I want to look at your rim, handsome. Do you hear me? Suck me off and show me your asshole. God, I'm so gonna die." 

Steve kissed the top of Danny's cock when he let go. His smile was debauched when he looked at Danny with one eyebrow arched to ask a silent question. He jerked Danny in slow motion, teasing the head with the pad of his thumb. "You want me to do a sixty-nine with you? Are you asking to push my dick in your face? Or do you want me to sit on your face? You wanna rim me? What are you asking, Jersey? Huh?"

Danny chuckled and dropped his head back. "You're freaking unbelievable. I'm about to have a fucking stroke here. Damn handsome, you have a mouth on you."

Danny grinned at Steve, circling his hips. He sucked air through his teeth when Steve found a very sensitive spot at the underside of his cock, creating a searing hot feeling in his gut. His balls tightened, and Danny whined softly. "Keep doing that, Steve, and I'm going to come so fucking fast." Danny leaned forward and took Steve's chin between his fingers. "I really hope you won't freak out when you've sobered up. I love your dirty, wild side. Love it so much. Don't ever hide that from me, okay?" Danny sucked his lower lip between his teeth when Steve dipped his chin. He stuck his tongue out to lick over Danny's wrist while he kept jacking Danny's cock at a steady pace.

"I'll rim you just fine, handsome. But for now," Danny's moan came from the depth of his throat when Steve scooped up higher, twisting his wrist, adding pressure to his cock, not breaking the speed, not slowing down, not speeding up.

Steve kissed Danny's arm, lapping with his tongue over the soft skin. Danny was attacked by a wave of lust that felt like a kick to his gut. " _Jesus fuck_. Why are you so good at that?" Danny gulped in air. "There's – fuck, Steve – wait a sec. _Oh, God_. There's a mirror by the closet, behind the lounge armchair. Go get that damn thing. It's big enough and it stands on its own. Place it here at the bed and suck me off with your ass lifted high in the air. I'll have the best live-porn I could wish for."

Steve's wicked grin, his lips shiny from spit, was almost enough to send Danny over the edge.

Steve was dirty poetry in motion, walking naked and with a raging hard-on through the room. He lifted the unwieldy mirror to bring it close to the bed before he crawled back onto the bed. He settled into the position Danny has asked him to perform, doggie style, back arched and ass high in the air. His gaze lay hot on Danny.

Danny would have been okay with a toe tag, dead by a stroke of lust while coming hard. _Jesus fucking Christ_.

Steve's ass was a beauty to watch in the mirror. He made a show to let Danny have a straight view with his legs splayed as far apart as possible. The dark hair between his cleft was a turn on, and Danny wanted desperately to shove his fingers into Steve's ass, this tight virgin hole. Danny wanted to feel Steve's slick, hot walls from the inside. He wanted to make him squirm, begging for his cock.

Steve's dark, puckered skin clenched and unclenched while he sucked Danny off. His hand was tightened around the base of his cock, bobbing his head. Steve's moans were porn star worthy and he tortured Danny by wiggling his ass, parting his legs even wider, working Danny's dick with his mouth.

"You – God, Steve, make me come, you sexy sonofabitch, make me come." Danny groaned with his legs shaking and his abs rippled. His breath was flat and shallow. He touched the back of Steve's head gently, just holding him and feeling his moves on his cock. Danny traced his fingertips over Steve's hollowed out cheek and the strained muscles on his shoulder. "Ah, handsome, I'm coming, coming – what –" Danny had no chance to finish his sentence when his orgasm took him by surprise. His cum shot geyser-like from his slit, his balls drawn up tight.

Danny's groan was a pathetic stutter that was caught in his throat with everything happening so fast.

His cock pulsed and Steve suckled around his head while his mouth got filled with his cum. "Handsome, fuckfuckfuck – " Danny rambled helplessly while he watched how Steve opened his mouth and lifted his lips off his cock. The last spurts of cum hit Steve's lips and ran in a slick trace down his chin. Steve's tongue flickered into the mess before he milked Danny's cock dry. He rubbed the rest of the spunk over his fingers.

Danny thought he had to die again when Steve reached behind him with his cum coated fingers and rubbed them over his asshole.

"Do you like what you see, Jersey? Huh?" Steve licked Danny's cock clean.

Danny's eyes shot back and forth between the raunchy view in the mirror and the dirty way Steve was licking up his sperm. Danny endured another intense full body shudder. "Are you trying to kill me?" His voice rough. His body shook with the after spasm of his intense climax.

Danny panted hard. He wouldn't be surprised if his cock stayed hard. He was so turned on. The intensity seared through his body, achingly strong. Steve was a hot tease and Danny's hunger for Steve inflamed him like a wildfire. He wasn't satisfied in the least. His orgasm just took the edge off.

Steve arched his back, his face dropped onto Danny's stomach while his other hand clasped one of his ass cheeks splaying his most intimate place wide open for Danny to see. His breath was hot and damp against Danny's delicate skin. Steve let him watch in the mirror how he was probing at his entrance before he slipped his fingertip past the first ring of muscles, only to shove his middle finger one knuckle deep into his ass.

Steve's low whimper made Danny helpless with need. His body undulated towards Steve with his mind chanting _more, more, more_. Danny's gut was strung tight. Heat simmered in the pit of his stomach. This rush made him close his eyes. Danny buried his hands in Steve's soft hair.

"Fuck, Steve, _fuuuuck_ …this…this is so fucking hot." He croaked, trembling while falling apart. "You're so fucking hot."

"I fingered myself in the shower, so often, thinking about you and your cock. I want you so bad, Danny." Steve keened weakly with his face pressed into Danny's body. "Fuck me," Steve's hips pushed back onto his finger. Danny ogled with his mouth hanging open.

Danny almost hyperventilated when Steve added a second finger slick with his cum, stretching his rim. He groaned low before Steve's mouth crawled over Danny's cock to kiss it sloppily.

"Steve," Danny shivered and he cleared his throat. _This_ , everything they had been doing in this room was tearing him apart. The power of his lust was frightening. Danny's world had been reduced to exactly this bed and Steve, always and forever Steve. "Baby – " Danny stalled for a second. This term of endearment still felt odd, but a dirty tone simmered like a secret melody within his muscles when he called Steve 'baby'.

And Steve answered to this term of endearment with his body. He scooted closer to Danny, searching for comfort and release. His words were a garbled mess in his throat.

"Come on, handsome, hey, I'm here. I want to make you loose and ready, and I don't want to rush." He blew the words into Steve's hair. Danny bent down to be close, his hands slid over Steve's back sensing the play of his strained muscles.

Danny emerged from under Steve's body. He cooed soothingly, all sweet nonsense when Steve whimpered. His arm shot forward and tried to hinder Danny from moving away. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. Take your fingers out – slowly. Yeah, that's right, handsome." Steve was still kneeling, face down and ass high in the air, blindly patting to hold on to Danny. "Look at me." Danny's soft whispers made Steve lift his head.

Danny's heart clenched watching Steve's flushed face. He was far gone. His lips were parted, and his eyes were dark lakes of desire. He looked lost in his highly aroused state. A silky thread of pre-cum hung from his hard cock.

"I'll take care of you. Come here, baby." Danny took Steve's face in his hands and kissed him. He swallowed Steve's whines and grazed with his thumbs over his cheekbones. "Shhh, everything's gonna be fine. Turn around." Danny guided Steve when he staggered closer to sit between Danny's parted legs. His sticky fingers left wet imprints on the bedsheets and somehow this shook something primal loose in Danny's mind.

"Lean against my chest. Yeah, that's right." Danny curled his body around Steve. He shifted forward to sit close to the mirror almost at the edge of the mattress. He hooked his hands under Steve's knees and made him bend his legs. "Spread your legs, slide down a bit and let me see. Let me see everything, handsome." He whispered into Steve's ear.

Danny pressed his lips to the sensitive spot below his earlobe, breathing in his scent. Steve melted against Danny's front like hot wax. He was cuddly, and he ejected soft, throaty whimpers that made Danny hold him even tighter. Danny's other hand stroked over the inside of Steve's thigh. "Watch yourself, Steve. Look at how beautiful you are." 

Their eyes met in the mirror. The view took Danny's breath away. Steve's abs bunched, and his breathing was leveled, calm in this biding way, waiting. His face was flushed and utterly beautiful.

For a moment, they were quietly watching themselves through the mirror. Steve's legs were spread wide, hiding nothing. Danny's eyes lingered on Steve's dark and wrinkled skin surrounding his asshole, on his beautiful shaped balls, and his raging hard cock. "Look at you, handsome." He croaked, grazing with his palm over Steve's chest.

"Danny – please," Steve turned his head and his words fanned hot over Danny's chin. Steve licked and kissed his face. He stretched his arms above his head and circled them around Danny's neck. He was fully at Danny's mercy. Danny wasn't ashamed of the sob that got lost in the open mouth kiss he shared with Steve. His heart fluttered like a nervous bird in its chest.

Steve's hips rutted into Danny's hand. The tip of his cock poked out between Danny's fingers with every thrust, slicked up and coated in pre-cum. Danny didn't go slow. Steve needed his release. Steve's hips gave up to jerking or pushing back. He was trembling and his skin was sticky from sweat. Danny took good care of him. He jacked him into a babbling mess in a couple of strokes. Steve's face was scrunched up, his eyes shut, and his mouth hung open. His breath came in short gasps.

Danny made him lick his fingers. Steve eagerly sucked them into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly. "I make you come so good, Steve. You're almost there, hmm?" Danny murmured against his face, kissing him softly.

Steve was past the point of speaking. His hands had grabbed a big tuft of Danny's hair to hold on to something while Danny worked him up, guiding him to his coming. Steve's low rumble, a hoarse staccato of fast, sharp intakes of air was accompanied with the pulsing of his cock.

Danny loved him so much. The trust that Steve showed him, lying vulnerable in his arms, showing off his ass and struck by arousal made Danny's head swim. The sudden wish to protect him forever and from any harm was twining around his spine like a sacred plant. And the fierce possessiveness was just as intense. No one ever had the right to see Steve like this. No fucking one. Only himself. 

His grip around Steve's cock tightened. He knew already what Steve liked, and he made sure to rub over the head, increasing his speed. His spit-wet fingers touched Steve's puckered rim. Danny closed his eyes before he pressed the tip of his finger into Steve's ass. "Oh my god, Steve. Fuck – _fuck_!" He watched Steve in the mirror. The heat reddened his skin down to his pecs. Danny had the feeling he inhaled only fire. He cursed hard almost losing control.

"Danny –" Steve winced as if everything was becoming too much. Danny's iron grip held him still. Steve's lower back was covered in sweat rubbing against Danny's hardening cock. He tried to push back on Danny's finger.

"Keep saying my name," Danny growled into his ear, nipping at the softness of his earlobe as Steve gruffly ejected his name like a prayer. Danny massaged the rim of his asshole with a fingertip, eyes glued to the mirror, watching closely.

Danny could have come from the sight alone. Steve's body was a ball of tight muscles when he came. His ass clenched down on his fingertip. The gush of his sperm hit Steve's chest. His cock twitched hard, and Danny watched the white, thick fluid running down his fingers before another spasm shot Steve's juice over his pecs, pearly white strands painted his skin.

Steve groaned as if everything hurt. Danny talked him through his orgasm. His inherent calmness seemed to reel Steve back in. He kissed his face through every jerk of his tired, exhausted body, pressing the last drop of cum from his spent cock before he let Steve's strong ring of muscle press his fingertip from his ass. Steve's chest heaved as if he ran ten miles.

Danny caressed every inch between Steve's crack. His fingers stroked tenderly over his ass up to his balls and over his cock. He hoped it was okay for Steve when he started to spread his cum over Steve's whole upper body, massaging his body fluid into his skin. Steve rested boneless in his arms. 

"Hey, you okay there, handsome?" Danny whispered low, kissing the side of his face. His hairline was damp from sweating. 

"Yeah, tired. I'm tired. That was – " Steve turned in his arms and Danny went with him, pressing him slowly but determinedly onto the bed. He covered Steve's sticky body with his own, just lying there with him and trying to calm their wild beating hearts.

Steve snuggled into his hug, wrapping his arms around him and breathing into the crook of his neck. "I love you so much, Danny." He murmured.

"Love you, too, handsome." Danny's fingers danced over the side of Steve's chest and over hips. He loved the feeling of their softening cocks pressed together. "Do you need a nap?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm half asleep already." Steve's smile shone through his words. "What are you going to do?" He wanted to know.

Danny waited a moment before he lifted his head to look into Steve's eyes. "I'm gonna find a washcloth in the bathroom there, and then I'm gonna clean you from this sticky mess. And then," he made an intended break, long enough to make Steve furrow his brows and silently asking 'what' before he continued, "and then you're going to take a piss and then I'm going to watch over your sleep. I can't wait to be inside you but I also want it to last a bit. I'm tired too. And you still need to let your body work out the high amount of alcohol. Let's sleep for a while, okay?" Danny bit his lips.

Steve reached up and kissed Danny long and slow. "Hold me, Danny and I'm yours – all of me, you know that. I'm so crazy about you. Okay, let's crash for a moment." 

After Danny cleaned Steve thoroughly with a hot washcloth and ushered him out of bed and into the bathroom they were back in bed and under the covers. Danny saw how Steve's eyelids fluttered shut. He was already half asleep and the moment Danny's lips kissed his cheek Steve's breath was deep and regular. Alcohol and orgasm were heavy tranquilizers and a great sleep aid.

Danny's body was curled around Steve's. He tucked him impossibly close to his chest. He was dozing off, too.

Danny was just thankful for this break. Steve was so wild and he was so ready to be fucked. Danny was overwhelmed by the wantonness Steve had shown so frankly. The alcohol had flipped a switch and unleashed Steve's wolfish, kinky side. Danny's breath caught. Next time they would wake up he was going to fuck Steve. He was the top. He was responsible and he had no mental time to get prepared.

Danny's heart thudded for a while longer in his chest before sleep took him under, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't make a 'duh' face at me, guys! I made one at myself when I wrote that part of the story. Can you believe that? I had notes and I looked at them and I thought, okay, let's write this chapter. I was really convinced I would be able to stash everything in on single chapter with maybe 8k words. Ha! Little did I know! LOL! I ended up with freaking five ass long chapters until I covered every scene and every moment I wanted. It took me really quite a number of words to make it feel 'round' in my chest. I wanted the best for the boys.
> 
> So, no 'duh' face for me. This was foreplay to get to the real deal. I promise, next chapter it's happening: Danny's going to make love to Steve. You'll get the whole nine yards, guys.
> 
> Thanks so much for your ongoing, wonderful, caring support. Thank you for still sticking with me and reading my story. I'm so moved by your presence and by the fact that you really enjoy my story. Mahalo for your love and for your caring and your support. McDanno forever!


	21. Chapter 21

Danny woke with a start. He was hard and still plastered against Steve's naked backside. His arms were looped around Steve as if both hadn't moved an inch from their initial position. Steve was still fast asleep, and Danny waited until the hard spike of his heartbeat calmed down.

He had no idea what woke him. He pricked up his ears but there was no sound, just silence. The house seemed to be asleep, no music, no pounding of various feet, no voices, just – creepy, wonderful silence. Danny knew there was at least one couple in every available room in the house, doing exactly the same thing as him and Steve. Danny's grin spread wide over his face. That was how parties always ended. 

Danny's mind wandered off to Mary and Kawika. He sent a little prayer to heaven that Kawika took great care of Mary, not messing too much with her feelings. He knew they would kiss quite a bit. Steve would rip Kawika's head off anyway no matter how shy or intense their kissing would have been but everything from the outside world was so far away.

Danny's arm had fallen asleep, and it was numb and hurt. He grunted when he untangled his limbs from Steve's body, slowly, so he wouldn't wake him from his calm slumber. Danny tenderly kissed the side of Steve's warm face and stilled for some seconds to take in this private, precious moment. He would wish for this beloved sight every damn morning, to always wake up with Steve in his arms. He smiled with the knowledge that this was going to happen in the close future. Danny scrunched up his face when a wave of happiness punched his gut in such a good way.

Danny had only eyes for Steve and how his chest rose and fell with his slow breathing. His heart ached with the awareness of how irreplaceable Steve had become in only a couple of weeks. His breath stuttered, and he dug his face into Steve's neck, his lips pressed against hot skin. 

Danny couldn't imagine his life without Steve anymore and the way he sunk into his warm embrace, trusting him with everything. Danny would always and forever treat Steve's vulnerability with humbleness and with this touch of awe that made him want to sink onto his knees. It was too huge to grasp with his teenage brain. Danny just gave in and basked in this mighty feeling that seemed almost too intense to stand.

Sex with Steve felt like riding on pure adrenaline, adventurous and addictive. Danny never knew what he could expect. It took him by surprise every time they found a way to get naked when the arousal slammed into them.

There had been something special, floating between them. Danny had seen it, _had sensed_ it, whenever their eyes had locked. It was that moment when Steve had spread his legs and bared his intimacy on display for Danny to marvel at. That moment when Steve had been at his mercy, lifting his arms to circle them around his neck – this had been the flash when the magic had happened: something new had been born form this act and Danny had no words for it because it was too big to even talk about. 

But this new sensation attacked Danny. It sucked him in. Their bond grew stronger, the knots grew bigger, even tighter, and more inseparable. Their hearts beat as one and everything about this touched a far hidden spot in Danny's soul that scared him with its utter beauty.

Danny stilled. He didn't know why he was even thinking about shit like that but he had met Steve, and since that day, his world had turned upside down. 

His eyes welled up because it was fucking intense. Christ. Danny didn't know that he was such a sap, so sensitive and horribly emotional post-orgasmic. Oh god, he was having his own silent romantic-tantrum while Steve was sleeping off his intoxication, and he was clinging to him like a freaking octopus with a cramp in all eight arms. Great.

Danny's cock was aligned at the soft curve of Steve's ass. He mouthed at Steve's warm skin, moaning softly with his abs fluttering full of excitement. Danny would have wanted to crawl under Steve's skin just to be even closer to him – _to feel_ him with everything he'd got. Danny's love for Steve surged up like a force and he all but swallowed his shuddering sob.

Danny scooted silently off the bed and made sure to cover Steve's body with the light bedsheet. He fanned his hands through his wild hairdo while he sneaked around in the room to find a clock. It showed five am. Wow, Danny wouldn't have thought to fall asleep for that long. The sun would rise in an hour and they had still plenty of time. He felt restless and a tad nervous. His morning wood was intense, and he needed to focus on something else than on Steve's naked, seductive body under the cover if he wanted to piss in the foreseeable future.

Danny took a moment to inspect the bedroom they'd chosen. Everything had a female touch. The colors, fabrics, and clothes. He tiptoed to the bathroom and closed the door with a soft click. He switched the light on. All the knick-knacks that were lying around, the cosmetics, all the make-up stuff behind the bathroom mirror pointed out that Danny pulled Steve into Lynn's mother's bedroom. Holy crap. Danny swallowed his snicker.

The next time he'd see Lynn's mother he was sure he had to bite his tongue to avoid blurting out how much fun it was to fuck in her bed. ' _Thank you, ma'am_ ' Danny added in a lavish tone silently in his head, chuckling a bit while he pulled out each drawer of the bathroom furniture. It was odd to know Lynn's parents had separate bedrooms. Nothing in the drawers was even remotely masculine. He couldn't find any shaving cream, not a male scented shampoo, or some other stuff a grown man would need for his morning routine.

Danny's breath caught when he pulled the bottom drawer out. In the back, behind pads and tampons and other toiletries, he found a white, anatomical shaped, clinical looking dildo. It peeked from behind all the stuff that was stored away.

He opened the drawer as far as possible. There had been this one thought that nudged at the back of Danny's head before he fell asleep with Steve in his arms. How in the hell would he prep Steve's virgin ass? How could he keep it slippery and soft enough to prevent Steve from hurting? It sounded so hot when Steve whispered hoarsely that they would work with any gliding stuff there was to find in this room, so Danny could finally get on with it and fuck Steve.

Danny knew that body lotion, some stupid cream, or even hair conditioner wasn't an option to pop Steve's cherry. He couldn't work with these poor replacements. Danny couldn't forgive himself if Steve would get hurt during their real first time, the real deal. He didn't want to be forced to abort their first try because the pain grew too much. No freaking way!

Danny held his breath and rummaged carefully between the items. He almost screamed a loud hurray when his fingers curled around a tattered tube of lube, lavender-scented. Who did the fuck care for details like this? Who did care anyway about the fact that Lynn's mother owned a white dildo and got off on a plastic, sci-fi cock using lube? Danny pushed any mental image aside because his heart raced. He touched the lube and his cock hardened even more. He still hadn't emptied his bladder, damn.

He checked the slick by squeezing a copious amount onto his fingers and tested the consistency – creamy, oily, and just about the high slippage Danny was looking for. The scent was a fucking tease. He would prep Steve so good, so slow, and Danny was convinced Steve's ass would smell like a damn lavender garden for about a week.

Danny grinned, stupidly happy, and exhaled with relief. His heart kept jumping in his chest. He had to close his eyes for a second there. He whispered a soft 'thank you' to this caring spirit that made it happen for Danny to find this lube in a woman's bathroom. Who had guessed they needed that, too.

He washed his hands. He would deflower Steve so good, oh my god. Danny pushed the drawer closed. His skin prickled with anticipation, and a soft thud echoed in his groin. He sat on the toilet and concentrated hard on something unsexy like the task of cleaning the house from vomit and spilled drinks to be able to finally take a piss.

Danny's fingers curled around the lube when he switched off the light and silently pushed the bathroom door open. The little lamp on the nightstand was still on, illuminating the bedroom with soft light, and Danny's eyes immediately searched for Steve only to find him already staring back at him with big, sleepy eyes.

"Baby? You're awake?" Danny's cheeks flushed. Maybe he should stomp on the romantic brakes because Steve might be a bit hungover and Danny wasn't sure in what kind of a mood he just had woken up.

"Where have you been, Jersey? I've missed you. I woke up and you were gone." Steve croaked a bit lost, supporting his upper body propped up on his forearm. He looked endearing with his spiky, wild hairstyle and the pillow crease on his cheek.

Danny grinned widely, and with two big steps, he was by Steve's side to clamber back on to the bed, naked and hungry and so eager to feel Steve's long, lean muscles pressed into his skin. He threw the lube between the sheets and draped his body over Steve's, burying him under his bulky chest. Danny boxed him in with all the corded muscles in his limbs, tackling him with a full-body hug. He pressed Steve down into the mattress and mouthed with his lips at Steve's arched neck. Steve answered with a soft moan and a seductive circling of his hips.

Danny registered two important things: Steve's impressive morning wood poked into his groin and he seemed to be fully awake already, this crazy boy. Danny got pulled down into a bone-crushing hug with Steve's strong arms looped around his torso. Danny turned his head and snuggled his face in the hollow beneath Steve's chin. He felt a shy scratch of baby stubbles and laughed. He bit playfully into Steve's jaw-line and darted his tongue out the taste his skin.

"What did you do in the bathroom, Danny?" Steve shuffled under Danny's weight to get comfortable. The thin layer of the bedcover separated their skin, but the hard edges of bones, bunched up muscles, and their strained cocks were even more highlighted with this thin barrier between their bodies. Steve pushed his hips upwards, rolling his hard-on into Danny's.

Danny answered with a groan and a shiver. "I took a piss and I was looking for some stuff." Danny distracted Steve by nibbling at his earlobe. "Good morning, by the way. You've looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you." Danny lifted his head and leaned down to press a quick kiss to Steve's lips, ignoring the way his hips rocked into his body. Danny wore a wicked smile on his lips.

"What stuff?" Steve rasped, but Danny wasn't ready to go there yet.

"How bad is your hangover?" He asked instead and brushed some hair out of Steve's face, caressing his sleepy face with his eyes.

"It's not that bad, actually. My head feels as if stuffed with cotton. I don't feel sick and not dizzy. I guess I'm fine." Steve wanted to pull back by pressing his head deeper into the pillow. "Morning breath," Steve whispered with a cute hue of pink on his cheeks.

Danny scrunched up his nose. "Don't worry, handsome, me, too although yours is much worse. You were drunk last night." Danny rubbed his cheek against Steve's face. He was always so adorable when he acted sheepishly, and Danny couldn't hold back to rub it in, to make Steve squirm.

Danny always got rewarded.

Steve answered him with pinching both of his bare ass cheeks hard with his big, strong hands. Danny yelped and wiggled wildly to get free, but he was only pinned down harder with Steve's arms closing like a vise around his body, holding him in place. "You don't have a say anymore where you want to go, Jersey. You just let me wake up alone. You just left, and I don't like that. Unacceptable." Steve teased only to crunch his abs and to lift his head. He pressed a peck onto Danny's lips. "Don't do that again, Danny. The first thing I like to see when I wake up after I fell asleep in your arms is your face." Steve whispered. 

Danny didn't care for morning breath. He'd hurt Steve and he was so sorry. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad, Steve. I'm sorry." He hurried to say, leaning down to kiss Steve, working his lips until they were all soft with all the tension gone. "I really had to take a piss and about the stuff…to be honest, I was worried I wouldn't find any slippery stuff to work with. As I remember, you said some crazy hot shit like I should ride you bareback and I can go with whatever I'd find." Danny's knuckles brushed against Steve's cheek. "But that won't work for the first time, handsome. I want to make it so damn good for you. I can't – "

Danny felt overwhelmed, out of the blue, he heaved a sigh and couldn't cover up his emotional rollercoaster fast enough. He bit his lower lip and tried again to get the words out. "I can't fuck you with some stupid ass conditioner or some foot cream, okay? I wouldn't want that. I can't hurt you because I know I will hurt you, a little bit at least. It always hurts because your ass isn't really made for cock. I just want to be extra careful, okay? Handsome?" 

Steve turned his head and kissed Danny's fingers. "I just want to be held by you when I wake up. Next time, okay?" Steve loosened his grip around Danny's body. His fingers danced over his back, watching him with bright eyes and this certain wild touch shining from his face. "I'll be fine, Danny. I know you'll take care of me. It's our first time. We still have to figure out things, but I've fingered myself so often. I know my ass a little bit. I can't wait to feel your cock there." Steve's sweet, knowing smile made Danny's heart melt into stupid, useless goo and he arched his back because, fuck, his spine got sucked empty when his cock hardened like a diamond. Danny dragged his straining balls over Steve's cock, groaning with anticipation.

"Why are you so cute and so damn good-looking? Why are you so fucking hot, Steve, huh? I never would have guessed you could talk dirty. But here I am hot and horny." Danny kissed him with closed lips, taking his time to nibble at his parted mouth, enjoying how Steve sighed. "You drive me fucking crazy." He whispered huskily and let Steve roll his hips into his overly sensitive cock.

Danny licked his mouth and fished the words out of his brain before they got lost in the growing desire in his crotch. "Okay, promised, handsome, next time I won't just sneak out of the bed. I'll hold you and I'll wake you." Danny let his head fall forward beside Steve's onto the pillow. "And… _god_ , slow down, handsome. You have to slow down." He mumbled into Steve's neck, kissing skin and tasting his scent.

Danny was devoted with body and soul to Steve. He sunk back into Steve's caring, soul-shattering embrace. He wasn't sure who was supporting who, but their dance had started.

"Did you find anything in the bathroom?" Steve inhaled deeply, his throaty voice aroused Danny even more. "I want you bareback. I want to know that the skin of your cock breaches my ass. I need that. I'm sober now, no beer in my system. I want to feel everything." 

Danny's shaky laughter made Steve chuckle. "Jesus, Steve. I just told you to slow down." Danny gulped air. He helplessly accepted that Steve's hands burned blazing stripes into his skin while he lost his control over his arousal. Steve was unbelievable. "How long are you awake now, huh? One minute? And you're already back where we stopped at last night. You're such a dirty talker and you'll be the death of me. I'm so horny," Danny croaked, "so fucking horny already." 

Danny's skin prickled, and he rocked into Steve's cock, rubbing over his hard bulge under the light cover. "And yes, I found lube. Damn, fucking awesome lube." Danny mouthed before he cupped Steve's face with one hand to kiss him. The tip of his tongue licked along the seam of Steve's lips. A shy move, but Steve moaned deep in his throat.

"I don't want to wait any longer, Jersey." Steve's voice was a raw rasp, so damn seductive, pulling Danny under.

Danny felt Steve's cock stir between their bodies. Obviously, Steve wasn't in the least ashamed about the way he'd presented himself to Danny some hours ago. Obviously, that dirty, sexy, hot-as-fuck side was something Danny just hadn't known anything about because Steve had only discovered his way to express his lust with Danny not so long ago. Danny could totally deal with everything that involved a debauched, open-minded, kinky Steve. Fuck, this was just mind-blowing and intimidating at the same time.

Danny felt the pressure of his responsibility to make it good for Steve like a kick in the teeth. He clenched his jaw, trying hard not to tumble into hyperventilation. 

"Jersey, hey! What's up?" Steve ran his hands through Danny's hair and made him lift his head. "What's wrong? We both want this. Are you afraid?" 

"I'm nervous, Steve. I don't want to hurt you. I'm so fucking nervous." Danny blurted with his heart hammering in his chest. Steve was so straightforward that Danny's arousal got whipped up, but at the same time he was the topper and he was responsible for Steve, and right this moment it was overwhelming.

"We do it together. I'm right here with you. I'm always by your side. Get that damn lube already, and I need that fucking sheet gone. I want to feel you, Jersey." Steve's demanding rough voice did the trick and Danny was all game. He gasped, and he knew he wouldn't find any matching words, but his kiss would let Steve know what his orders did to him.

Steve opened to Danny's searching tongue as if he had only waited for Danny to find the courage to finally make the first move. Fuck their stale taste, both didn't care a bit. Steve answered his kiss with a force, gliding his tongue into Danny's mouth. Danny groaned and writhed under this onslaught of heat.

Danny grabbed both of Steve's wrists and pinned his arms above his head, his brain already fried at this point. He ground down onto Steve strained cock, but Steve bucked and he even bit Danny into his lower lip, grazing with his teeth over sensitive skin before he let go.

"I'll throw you off the fucking bed if you don't tear this damn sheet away. I want – " Steve panted and for a second he yielded to Danny's hard grip and how he pinned him to the mattress. "Danny, please, I want your skin on mine. I want your fingers between my ass. I want you." Steve's tongue lapped at Danny's chin and at the corner of his red, kissed lips. "But I also need to take a piss first." He whispered with a laugh.

Danny dropped his head onto Steve's chest and collected his scattered self. He was trembling with emotions.

"Jersey," Steve's whisper was tender.

Danny scrambled from Steve's body, letting his wrist go. He yanked the sheet away with one sharp move, not without noticing the wet stain from Steve's pre-cum. Danny's strained cock jerked. The excitement showed in their eyes, and the air was heavy with meaning.

The sheet made a funny sound as it was lifted until it billowed in midair before it sank down into a pile of off-white cotton to the floor. 

"Don't move an inch, Danny. I'll be back in a sec. I really need to piss." Steve pushed himself up, pressed his lips onto Danny's and slipped from the bed to hurry to the bathroom.

Danny waited, frozen in the exact pose Steve had asked him to. After a long moment, he heard the funny splash of piss hitting water. It was oddly arousing, then the sound of the toilet flush followed, and the next thing Danny heard was water running and some soft unfamiliar noises. The door opened again, and Steve appeared in the doorframe, naked and with a semi-hard. Danny's intense gaze followed Steve in his naked glory back when he jumped on the bed to shuffle into the same position as before.

Steve's eyes were on him, concentrated, fierce and aimed. Danny reached out to touch Steve's suntanned skin. His pulse tickled softly in the tips of each finger.

Danny stared at Steve's perfect body, his dark, wiry pubic hair and his gorgeous, uncut cock curving upwards. His hand darted forward to loop his fingers around Steve's calf. It was so beautiful how he lay there waiting for Danny's touch, so still and with so much trust that Danny had to swallow hard around the tight feeling in his throat.

Danny's own cock was aching and drooling pre-cum. He turned his head and patted with one hand over the mattress to find the lube. He never let go of Steve's leg. Steve's eyes followed him with blown pupils and with an eagerness that made his legs tremble. Danny's fingers curled tighter around his taut muscle.

Steve scooted lower and rearranged his pillow to prop up his head. His abs were strained, and the flush covered his skin almost down to his hard, dark nipples.

Danny impatiently threw the second pillow onto the floor to get to the small tube of lube faster. He turned with his precious treasure back to Steve. "It comes with a heavy lavender scent." Danny huffed a nervous laugh and pursed his lips to release air with a whoosh. His heart stomped so hard he might topple over. He was wound up tight, ready to snap and his body almost hurt with this onslaught of sensibility. Steve's beauty was blinding and his deep belief in Danny's possible skills made it difficult for him not to lose his nerve.

"I'm yours, Danny. I want you and… and I'm nervous, too, Jersey. Hey – " Steve chewed on his bottom lip, looking wrecked and turned on, "and I don't care if my ass smells like lavender as long as your hands are on my body and the lube is on your cock." Steve rasped and shuffled down towards Danny. He closed his fist around his hard-on and jacked off with slow, deliberate moves. Steve's eyes pinning Danny on the spot, dripping with want. His look was filled with this hint of fear that made Danny want to blow up the world if Steve would ask him to. Steve's hair was a wild mess, but he never looked more beautiful. 

Danny sighed and needed three attempts until he managed to flip the lube open. He squeezed some onto his fingers and let the tube drop onto the mattress again. "Listen, handsome, how – how should we do it? Tell me, I need to know. I – " Danny dropped his head and scooted between Steve's legs. "Oh god, Steve, you look so hot." The flat of Danny's hand splayed wide over Steve's lower abs. His fingers curled over Steve's hot skin to scratch lightly through the frizzy hair around his cock. He fondled his balls with his other hand. He played with each perfect nut to run down with his fingers to graze over Steve's tight hole. The slick trace of lube was visible on Steve's skin.

Danny's fingertips circled around the ring muscle, feeling the tightness.

The shivers of excitement came in gushes, and he knew Steve must feel his unsteady fingers. His breath tingled when he forced the air over his lips. "Steve, you're, oh god, I – " Danny only kneeled before Steve's open legs. His fingertips were merely a tender flutter, shifting from pressing against his strained puckered muscles only to ease off and hover there with barely a touch.

Steve gasped and swallowed air, his cock hard in his fist, and Danny almost faceplanted in Steve's abs.

Danny's mind swam in a haze of lust, but simultaneously he was on edge. Danny held Steve's hot gaze when his thumb pressed tentatively yet determinedly against his puckered hole. He massaged Steve's virgin entrance in lazy circles, slipping his thumb past the pressure of the muscle, testing how Steve liked it. Danny probed and teased – his breath felt hot rushing down in his lungs. "Open your legs for me, Steve, wider, spread them. Lemme see." Danny pushed Steve's thigh up, showing him in what position he wanted his body. "You haven't answered my question yet, handsome. I'll take care of you. Tell me, how do you want me. What should I do?" Danny's words ware a hoarse whisper, filled with wound up lust that whirred in his veins.

It was this mixture of unending fear and rising anticipation. He almost keeled over because Steve grabbed the back of his thighs and pulled them to his chest, forcing them apart, and opening his body to create space for Danny.

Steve's trust filled Danny with an unknown humbleness. The heat crept up his nape. It burned under his skin, meeting his wantonness as equals. His heartbeat made his whole torso vibrate and he waited with the patience of eternity.

Danny's mind reeled with the sensation of that thought, that he was about to touch Steve's soul, closer and more intimate than ever, and just the fact that he would fuck the handsome Steve McGarrett.

Danny shut his eyes and the moan echoed between their bodies. "Steve, I'm here. I got you. We're good. Tell me. I'll do everything you want me to." Danny stroked the back of Steve's bent leg with his palm in a firm, meditative movement. God, he could tell that Steve was nervous, his look was dazed, flickering over Danny's face. He looked as if he would want everything at once but didn't know how to use words to make Danny understand.

"I – I want you to push in slowly. Give me time to get used to your cock." Steve's head fell back and the groan he ejected deep from his throat made Danny bend over to rest his forehead on Steve's chest. 

"Oh god, this sounds so damn dirty." Danny took Steve's cock in his hand and closed his lips around his head. He delved into the taste of Steve's pre-cum and the heady feeling that his musky scent created in his system. Danny sucked his dick into his mouth a few times, licking wide, wet streaks from base to tip. He pressed his nose into Steve's pubic hair, smelling his excitement. Danny almost saw stars when Steve's needy moans drifted low and soft through the air.

"Oh, Danny, this feels so good. Don't play with me. I've waited so long. I wanna do this, right now. Lube me up, come on, Jersey. Get my ass slippery and fuck me." Steve groaned with a tight voice. 

"Keep talking, Steve." Danny squeezed more lube into his hand, a copious amount to be sure the slide would be smooth. 

Danny spread it lavishly over the sensitive skin on Steve's ass while he jacked him off, sucking the tip at the same time, filling his mouth with the swollen, hard flesh of Steve's cock.

Danny enjoyed how his jaw widened the more he pushed it down this throat. Steve was lost in sensation. His leg muscles strained and vibrated at times when his hips jerked upwards to push back into Danny's mouth. Danny's other hand played between two perfect globes, rubbing the lube into the cleft, over this tight ring of muscle. Danny wanted these sex-drenched moments with Steve for the rest of his life.

Danny sensed this spark of utter awe, hitting him almost like an unbeliever. He would even give his life to Steve if he wanted him to sacrifice his soul. The love in his heart clashed against his inner walls, forcing Danny to stop, to take a tiny break, to adjust to this force with his lips wrapped around Steve's hard, velvety cock. His thumb was pressed into Steve's ass. Danny stilled completely for two seconds as if someone had pressed pause on a recorder. He pumped air through his nose, obnoxiously loud.

Steve's hand found its way into Danny's hair, carding tentatively before his fingers grabbed a tuft of his blond, thick hair to tug at it questioningly. 

"Don't stop, Danny," Steve mutters. "Why do you want me to talk, Jersey?" Steve chuckled, but he sounded totally tense and his voice had this dark note that Danny already loved so much, showing him how turned-on he was and how Danny was able to let his responsible composure trickle away like sand.

Danny wanted to make it so good for Steve. He was his first, and if Danny had ever a say in this, he wanted to be his last, his only one. He wanted Steve in a way that forever sounded normal and conclusive.

His teenager's brain didn't really think that hard. Danny wanted him just like this, with his legs forced apart, holding them open to show off his intimacy just for Danny to see because he had asked him to do so. Danny didn't want to live without that feeling anymore. He didn't want to live without Steve's cock buried in his mouth, feeling every stutter of his hips, and the grazing of his head against the back of his throat, while he clenched down on Danny's thumb in his ass.

Danny groaned partly because he sucked Steve's cock and partly because his soul bucked under the weight of all the love he felt for Steve. It was cheesy and sappily over-romantic, but Danny's heart hammered, and his blood let his cock stay harder than steel. Steve's grip tightened in his hair. 

"Danny, what's up? You okay? Why – why did you stop?" Steve pushed Danny's head back and off his cock. He watched him with his mouth parted as Danny's fingers followed the slick, wet path on his cock when he sucked harder all the way to Steve's head before he opened his lips with a wet sound to let go.

"I'm good, we're good, handsome." Danny hunkered down on his heels and calmed Steve with a soothing sound. "I want you to talk because you're so fucking sexy when you say all these naughty things. It makes me want to make it so good for you. It turns me on. That's why." Danny answered with seriousness. His hand kept palming Steve's length. "You tell me when it hurts, okay?"

Steve only gasped and stared.

Danny smeared the lube again all over his cock and his eyes almost rolled back into his head when he positioned himself between Steve's legs. Danny had his cock in hand. He nudged the tip with a shaky feeling against Steve's entrance. Steve shuffled into position, pressing his ass against Danny's dick when his hole clenched. Danny scrunched his eyes shut and almost crashed face-first on Steve's chest again.

"I want you, Jersey. Love me." Steve looked at him with blown eyes that shone with desire and devotion. Danny got lost in the way Steve watched him as if he had to power to tame dragons with his teeth, or as if Danny was his whole world and it was just perfect. Danny's chest clenched. "Danny," Steve's hoarse murmur filled the air.

Danny panted and was scared that he would fuck this up. He scooted even closer, readjusting his stance. Oh god, this sensation undid him, kneeling between Steve's wide-open legs. He choked on his gasp. "Do you have any idea how hot it is to know I'm just moments away from finally deflowering your ass? From fucking you?" Danny held Steve's glance while he rubbed his glans over Steve's tight hole to smear the slippery lube all over it again. He needed to be sure the glide went smooth. Danny used his hand to rub more of the slick between Steve's cleft. "I'm sorry, handsome. I talk too much and way too rough. I – I, you look so gorgeous and so ready, and I don't want to fuck this up."

Steve's head rose from the pillow. "Danny, hey, I'm fine, I love you. It's gonna be fine. Now, would you – just do it already, Danny, what are you waiting for?" Steve mutters in a messed-up way and so nervous.

Steve crunched up in a hard ball, his hands hooked at the back of his thighs, pulling his knees to his chest, folding his body in half to make it clear to Danny what he wanted. "I didn't think that you would be such a talker in bed. I thought you wanted to… make love to me." Steve grinned sinfully and gazed at him big-eyed, turning Danny into a pile of torn desire. "But before you fuck me - kiss me first, Jersey." He whispered, his fingers circled around Danny's bicep to tug at him, showing his need to feel him closer, way closer.

Danny shuffled towards the undiluted desire leaking from Steve's eyes. Danny leaned heavy into him, covering him with his body. Yes, kissing, Danny almost forgot about the tender way to get on with it. This was not a practice session on the gridiron and there was no prize to win. Damn, Danny's mind was a muddled place, and he hurried to obey Steve's wish. It was a bit unnerving to realize how his insecurity spiraled up his spine, switching off everything else.

"Don't think too much, Jersey. We're doing fine. I've never done this before. You'll be my hero anyway. Don't – just come here." Steve pulled Danny onto his chest and sucked his tongue right into his mouth, moaning down his throat and expressing his need with every flicker of the wet slide against the inside of his mouth.

Danny drew everything he needed to go on with his plan from those kisses. God, Steve's way of owning his mouth made him forget the world. Danny rolled his hips experimentally back and forth. Without interrupting their wild kiss, he rearranged his cock, guiding it with his hand. Danny closed his lips over Steve's soft whimper when he pushed his hips forward and the tip of his cock pressed against Steve's ring of muscles. It made both shake, and Danny felt so blessed to experience all this with Steve.

The helpless noises from Steve's throat made his dick pulse, and he canted his hips in little forward pushes. He gasped when his strained dick pushing against the center of the puckered muscle. Steve's skin was so hot, and his muscled legs wrapped themselves around Danny's waist. Danny felt his entire soul falling apart. Their bodies were entangled, and he could sense Steve's urge to want to crawl closer, near him, until there was no space left between their heartbeats.

"Keep going, keep pushing… Jersey. Don't fucking stop now." Steve's breath came in harsh spills and he sucked at Danny's lower lip with his abs flat and trembling at times. He panted. His hands were clutching Danny's shoulders. Danny boxed Steve's head between his forearms, pressing his face to the throbbing vein at Steve's neck, licking at the patch of skin under his lips. 

Danny groaned when the head of his cock breached Steve's body. Steve stopped breathing and his head fell back into the pillow, digging his fingers painfully hard into Danny's tensed muscles. His lips were parted, and Danny's concentration was on his cock and the way he pushed painstakingly slow forward, ready to make a full stop with any change of Steve's tension.

"Push, Danny. Keep… keep going. Oh god, Danny. I – this is… " Steve mumbled words after that, but they made no sense. Danny pushed into heat and a velvety tightness that hugged his shaft, making his chest crush with a sensation he had never felt before. He kept moving forward into the tight, uncharted paradise of Steve's asshole. Danny paid attention carefully to Steve's rumble, and the painful grasp of his hands, digging his fingers into his shoulders, marking him with bruises.

God, Steve was so beautiful in his dissolved state and the way he clung to his arms, giving up all control, trusting Danny with this divine act of owning his body. Danny felt epic, shaky, and everything was centered between his legs while his heart burst into a thousand pieces of the deepest love he could muster and grasp with his mind.

Steve was taking him in. Danny's cock slid slowly into Steve's tight rectum. He was half-way buried when Steve clenched down hard on his cock. Danny's lungs collapsed, and his hips stopped immediately. 

"Steve," Danny jerked his head up where he had latched onto Steve's skin, biting a mark into the suntanned surface. "You hurting?" He asked anxiously. "Am I hurting you?" 

Steve shifted under him and pressed his face into the side of his shoulder. "A bit," he panted, "Fingers are not that big. I'm sorry, Danny. Give me a moment." Steve sounded apologetic.

"Don't, don't apologize, baby. It's fine. Relax, breathe. Come on." Danny was light-headed with the tight pressure that clasped around his dick. "Should I pull out?" He kissed Steve's face, dragging his lips over amazing cheekbones, down the length of Steve's jaw, nibbling at the side of his chin. His fingers caressing thick hair, and he felt how Steve's ass dilated, giving in with this exhale of his breath. Steve only shook his head not giving an answer. He kept his face tucked against Danny's shoulder before he turned to kiss him hard.

Danny's cock glided deeper because Steve canted his hips, taking him in. Their abs were all bunched up and they breathed the air between their lips as one. It was thrilling and mind-numbingly beautiful. Steve's arms looped around his neck, clamping down on firm muscles. The pain of Steve's grasp was welcome. It held Danny's mind captured, giving him focus, because there was nothing comparable to the sensation of having his cock buried deep inside of Steve's body. Everything felt hot and tight. "Oh handsome, what are you doing to me?"

"Danny, oh god, yes, yes… " The last tiny inch slipped inside, and Danny was buried balls deep in Steve's ass. 

"Steve, Steve, you – are you okay? Does it feel okay? I'm, Jesus, this is – this feels so amazing." Danny rambled while his lips caressed Steve's face. He could hardly find words for what was happening. The need to thrust and to push was overwhelming, and at the same time, his soul was reborn, getting pulled from the inside out, and everything he was and everything Danny would ever be melted from his heart and his core right into Steve.

Steve angled his face and searched for Danny's lips. Their kiss was a slow drag of wet lips, a confirmation of their love. Danny sensed with each fiber of his body what was happening. He couldn't speak, couldn't do anything else, but to say it with his tongue with the way it dived in and out of Steve's mouth. He waited, stilled his pelvis, the sheen of sweat on the small of his back cooled.

And then Steve's hips pushed back.

It sent a jolt of electricity all the way up to his spine and fried his brain. Danny's cock pulsed in Steve's ass, swelling even more, and he fell apart when Steve pulled Danny's head back by grabbing his hair and looked him square in the eye.

"Move, Jersey."

And that was all it took to throw Danny into the arms of mind-numbing lust. He panted, and his hips jerked just from the wrecked, desperate sound of Steve's voice. The words were followed by a tight embrace of the fine, warm ass that held his cock in a fierce lock, tighter than Danny ever could have fantasized about. "You, _damn it_ , Steve. I knew I would lose my mind… Jesus, you're – hot, so fucking hot. Yes, yes." Danny couldn't stop the stream of words when he settled into a new position.

"I feel your cock pulsing in my ass, baby." Steve's face was painted with lewdness, his eyes darker than the Hawaiian sky at night, hooded and teasing. "I feel you inside me. You're everywhere… and, oh god, Danny. Please move." Steve begged with his hands. His fingers flew over Danny's skin on his chest, kneaded his hard pecs with impatience, skittered down his arms only to come up again to run them over his lips.

Danny clutched Steve's wrist painfully hard. Steve winced briefly, but Danny couldn't resist, couldn't rein in this deep urge to _do something_ with this high drive of lust that slammed into him. It was frightening. He sucked all of Steve's fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around each tip, tasted the salt there.

Danny had to shut his eyes only to tear them back open with a choked sound when Steve rolled his hips and made his cock move inside of him. Danny's nerve endings were in constant overload. Steve arched his back. His whole body undulated towards Danny, hugging his cock with his ass in a way that made him see stars. Steve's throat ejected dark, moans and lulled Danny into a sex haze. It was blinding, so powerful, and the way it made Danny feel was unprecedented.

"Love me, fuck me, Jersey, please," Steve begged and dropped his head back onto the pillow. His eyes shone like obsidian. Danny registered the heat that emanated off Steve's body.

Danny slowly pulled his cock out of Steve's ass, hissing with the friction and how the walls of Steve's inner muscles clenched around him, hardening him to steel. The pressure in his groin increased tenfold. He rocked back, gliding all the way into Steve, touching the pads of his ass with his sack. All the muscles in Danny's body jerked and tensed up. Steve's legs fell to each side, freeing Danny's hips. It was a clear sign for the 'get going'.

"Steve – I, you tell me… tell me, if – " Danny pulled out again and all he could feel was their connection and how his dick glided back out of Steve's hole again, glistening with slick, all red and thick. Steve's outer rim was tightly stretched around his girth. God, it looked so perfect, so fucking hot and debauched.

Steve was hard. His cock bounced off his bunched-up abs when Danny's hips found the rhythm to push into him. Steve's hands gripped again the back of his thighs, forcing them apart for Danny to fuck his ass. Steve watched him with an intensity that made his cheeks burn deep red. Danny's body was made for this. His hips rolled in perfect half-circles, matching Steve's anatomy, trying to give him the most prolonged pleasure.

Danny's cock plowed his way into Steve's tight ass. Danny thrusts were short and hard. He let his hips snap and braced his arms at either side of Steve's chest.

"Oh fuck, Danny, yeah, oh… there, stay there, keep – keep the pace, more – " Steve's face was a living picture of hotness. He didn't hide anything from Danny when he was swallowed by his burning lust. His harsh panting spurred Danny on. He wanted to see Steve falling apart in his arms, on his cock.

Danny would have cried if he wasn't so dazed with infernal lust since the moment he fucked into Steve's body with a steady, ongoing pace. He couldn't stop groaning. His hands changed position and they were wrapped around the arch of Steve's pelvic bone, pulling him back onto his cock with every push of his body. He'd never seen anything more beautiful, anything filthier than Steve's naked, gorgeous body, twitching with each snap of his hips when his cock touched him deep inside.

Danny knew about this hidden, magic spot in every male's rectum. The nerve bundle of the prostate. He had never found it himself, and the few times he'd had fast and hidden sex with someone was only to get off. It had nothing to do with finesse or feelings. Nothing compared to what he experienced with Steve right this moment.

Danny knew the exact moment when his dick grazed over this secret, hidden spot in Steve's ass by the way Steve's voice changed. "Danny… Danny," Steve whined and his broken voice made Danny weep with awe.

God, Steve had no idea how fucking sexy he was. His low cry tingled Danny bones, vibrating through his body. That was his boy there, in his hands, that fell fucking apart because Danny did something right. He made Steve vibrate into pieces right before his eyes. Danny dug his fingers into Steve's taut flesh and just fucked into him with never-fading stamina, steadily with his eyes glued to Steve's hand that jerked his own dick hard and fast. 

Steve was beyond talking. He braced his other hand against the headboard with his head tilted back, lost in a way, and Danny made sure to give him all the pleasure and to be the constant support, so he could chase his orgasm. Steve's cock went rigid in his fist, the movement was fast, almost a blur, and it swelled even more. Danny kept pumping his ass, feeling his own pressure rise in his gut. With a guttural groan, Steve lifted his head, latching with his hand onto Danny's shoulder to cling to him with a strength Danny never thought was possible. Steve's face was red as he held his breath. Danny thought he might pass out. Time stood still for a tiny moment, and Steve's climax won the battle and ripped him apart.

"Let go, Steve. Let me see you come, handsome. Jesus, I love you so much. You're so fucking – beautiful, fucking gorgeous," Danny rasped between harsh panting without stopping his thrusts.

Danny watched Steve come undone. His come shot from his cock onto his chest, strands of white semen splattered onto Steve's skin. His skin was deeply flushed, his nipples all puckered skin. Steve's abs tensed up in waves with his climax surging through him when he reached his peak.

"Danny, oh God – Danny, Danny… _fuuuuuck_ ," Steve raspy words were powerful strokes on Danny's skin. He arched into Steve's body. Danny kept fucking into Steve until it got too much.

Danny carefully analyzed every twitch of Steve's face. Steve gasped and scooted a tiny bit upwards and Danny knew he was getting overstimulated. He pushed in once more before he pulled his cock out, slowly and carefully. Steve's loosened rim stretched obscenely wide over Danny's swollen head, and it closed immediately when the intrusion was over.

Steve's eyes lay heavy on him.

Danny leaned over Steve's spent body, bracing his upper body with his hand on the bed. Steve was still holding his dick and tugging at it, massaging the shaft, pressing all his come onto his stomach. Danny's cock was strained and slick with Steve's ass juice and the lube. He was close, jacking off with practiced moves. His own fingers knew how to finish him up. Drops of sweat ran down Danny's temple, and he saw the layer of wetness on Steve's body, too. 

Steve reached up to breath into his mouth. They kissed messily, open-mouthed and uncoordinated.

"I'm coming, handsome," Danny rumbled, and he sensed how his body gave in, how he tumbled over the edge. The pressure rose from his gut, his balls strained. It was an enormous kick to willingly give in, to let the climax take a hold of his body. 

Steve jerked to life again and lifted his legs immediately. "Come – damn, Danny, you look so hot. Come, come on my ass… I want your cum on my ass." Danny shifted and stared at Steve as his orgasm rushed through his groin. Steve's cum kink spiced everything up. Danny pointed his cock between his ass checks and came all over Steve's hole.

Danny lost his hearing for a brief second. His cock sputtered come in thick, heavy loads. Danny grunted through his climax with his radar on Steve's soft, murmured words. His hands were a steady weight on his shoulders and his neck. He half-collapsed before being pulled the rest of the way down into Steve's strong, safe arms.

"God, I love you so much, Jersey," Steve whispered into his damp hair. Their skin was slick and sticky, and their chests were heaving, trying to catch some air.

"Thank you for this, " Danny was overwhelmed after the best orgasm ever. "I love you just the same, handsome."

They both lay there in a daze for a while, kissing lazily, licking over lips, exhausted and too tired to speak. But they were sated and happy until the cooling come made everything uncomfortable. "I'll go get a wash rag." Danny pushed himself onto his knees and crawled from the bed.

Danny was back with a hot washcloth. Steve's hands caressed his body everywhere while Danny cleaned his skin and his ass from cum and sweat. Danny dropped the wet cloth on the floor and went to turn the key to unlock the door. He knew when they fell asleep this time, it would take some real noise to wake them up.

Danny slipped under the bedsheet that he had draped over Steve, and Danny again gathered a drowsy Steve in his arms. Danny smiled into Steve's neck when Steve grabbed his leg and hooked it over his hips and snuggled into his warm front as close as possible. 

Within minutes, both were fast asleep, not able to even talk about their first time. Later...later would be just as great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

There were voices whispering close by. Steve stirred in his sleep on the verge of waking up. He was aware of the funny murmuring, but even in his drowsy-drunken state, his attention was fully focused on the need to take a very urgent piss. But so far, it wasn't an emergency kind of pressure yet and Steve ignored it. He pushed the uncomfortable sensation aside for another five minutes and stayed put.

He shifted in Danny's arms. He couldn't figure out how Danny's body boxed him in. He could hardly twitch his toes. Man, Danny was draped around him like an oversized rug. Steve writhed to free an arm and one foot but he was only rewarded with a gruff groan and a short chin-rub over his shoulder followed by a wet, dragging kiss somewhere between his shoulder blades. Danny was still unfocused but supple, curving his whole body closer around Steve.

Danny's corded arm was tightly wrapped around his waist tucking Steve into his chest, strong and naturally like a mamma bear. Steve dug his face deeper into the pillow, bathing in a state that was new and strange and at the same time, nothing he wanted more. Danny groaned darkly when the whispering didn't stop. Steve's mind was occupied with the soft pounding in his ass. It was more a tugging deep inside his gut. His cleft felt sticky although Danny did a wonderful job rubbing the warm washcloth between his butt cheeks to get him clean. _Oh right_.

Yes, the pleasures of bareback riding. Steve's breath caught, relieved he didn't have a load up his ass that would have trickled out in his sleep, staining the sheets. Steve grinned into his pillowcase, biting his lip. _Christ_ , Danny fucked him last night – only a few hours ago and he was already hungry for more. Hell, he would have wanted to do it again like right now. He was no virgin anymore. He felt taller and seriously pumped from the inside of his soul – he couldn't name it. He felt different. _It felt so good_. Danny's meaty cock was squashed between their bodies. Steve's fist clenched around the thin sheet. 

They hadn't even talked.

Steve wanted to look into Danny's eyes just to see the darkness of want that drove him crazy. It was so insanely hot to watch Danny all needy and shivering with passion. Steve sighed. Danny had been so understanding, so tender and – oh God, Steve recalled Danny's nervousness. That was the sweetest and hottest thing and then – ahh – Steve's abs crunched with pure pleasure when he recalled the sensation of Danny's cock, slipping into his ass. _That moment_ , that widening of his hole. He was so ready, he wanted Danny but the pain took Steve by surprise. This brief, intense spike of pain. Fuck. He swallowed his moan and tightened Danny's hug by pulling his arm closer around his torso. His sphincter clenched involuntarily. 

Danny slept with him and Steve's heart was still reeling with the glory of how immensely satisfying and fulfilling everything had been. He came so hard his balls were still trying to top up the lost cum.

Steve inhaled sharply when Danny's movements pulled him back from his mind into his embrace. Steve's body was like liquid wax as he melted into Danny's demanding arms when he shifted and made sure Steve followed his new position. 

"Who the fuck is talking?" Danny mumbled into Steve's hair.

Steve turned and wiggled and wormed over to the other side to face Danny but with those steely arms, it wasn't such an easy task. He didn't care shit for any voices. His whole universe was right in front of him. Danny wouldn't let go for anything in the world. Steve blinked sight blurry but he sensed the satisfied smile on Danny's lips. Steve squashed his knee between Danny's thighs and gosh, this guy was a furnace. His skin was hot, and Steve swallowed a groan when Danny pulled his leg higher up until the softness of his balls grazed against Steve's skin.

"You wanna start over, baby?" Danny's seductive sleep-croaky voice made Steve dive in to kiss his grin.

"Damn, what's that smell? Lavender? It reeks of lavender, those ugly scented candles. That smell gets me a headache every time. Why are all the windows closed?" Was that Adam's bitchy voice? Steve registered the mumbling, but it was too far away from his perfect little world. The only thing he really wanted to sense was Danny's soft, plump lips silently moving slow and lazy over his mouth.

"Wake them up! Holy crap, they're not even turning their heads. Don't – fuck. I can't believe it. They're smooching." Someone's hushed slightly high-pitched words reached Steve's ear. It could be Kawika. Seriously? How many of their friends ogled at them right this moment? Freaking morons.

"Kamekona, make them stop. They'll give us a show if we don't do anything. I'll hit them with this pillow there. Damn lovebirds. I'm sure they've fucked all night. This room reeks of sex. Gosh – someone, _anyone_! Make them move their asses." That was definitely Kawika.

Steve froze for a second, but Danny nibbled at his lower lip and didn't let go. He hung on with his teeth and grinned at the same time. "Let them come over, who the fuck ever." Danny yanked him back into his arms.

Steve knew there were his friends who peered into the room. Maybe they even stood there, watching them. He didn't care if their friends were gaping at them, but it was still kind of unsettling, being butt naked under the cover, smelling of sex and sweat with a smeary ass. "Did you unlock the door?" He whispered between Danny's kisses. 

"Yeah, I did. You were already half asleep after you came so hard." Steve's throat groaned without further ado. Danny could flip his world in a split second. Steve almost forgot already about the open door. "There's no need to kick in the door, you know. It's easier that way. I knew we would sleep like someone knocked our lights out. Who the hell is in this room right now? I hear Kawika's hysterical whisper." Danny mouthed conspiratorially. "Hey, Steve, no need to get that rigid. Relax, handsome." Danny pulled the sheet high up to cover their bodies.

"What if they brought the girls? Lynn? She's gonna freak out. We fucked in one of her beds. My ass leaks, just for your information, and I need to piss like pronto and what if – shit, what if they brought Mary along?" Steve panicked a bit and went stiff as a board under one second flat.

Steve felt how Danny took a deep breath. Steve would have thrown the question into the room, on a normal speaking volume. But he wasn't prepared to hear Danny's hollering. Jesus. 

"YO! MOTHERFUCKERS! Did you bring the girls? If you'd brought Mary along, I'll dunk every one of you in the pool and I'm gonna eat all your breakfast after I've punched you in the teeth!" 

The words bounced off the walls like a boulder avalanche. Steve's whole body jerked, and his ears rang. He burst out laughing the next second. Steve shook with a peal of full belly laughter and crashed on Danny's chest.

The next thing Steve registered was a shadow flying in from the side and a second later the air got squashed out of his lungs. He heard Danny curse and laugh and yell. His arms never let go of Steve while some stupid, very heavy, idiot jumped right upon them, pressing them flat onto the mattress. Steve and Danny expressed their _oof_! as if rehearsed.

"Kamekona! You asshole! Get off me! Get the fuck off!" Danny shouted and groaned. Steve's body was outright compressed and there was not enough air to eject all the cumulated laughing that got stuck in his tight throat.

When everything burst out of him, he was laughing so hard he was afraid he might piss himself. Steve gasped and wasn't even embarrassed that he shrieked. "Off! You big, stupid twerp! I'm gonna piss myself if you don't get off me! NOW!" Steve desperately tried to suck air into his flat lungs, shouting hoarse, unarticulated words. He willed his pelvic floor muscles to clasp the fuck down on his bladder. Danny would never stop teasing him if he wet the sheets.

"Ah, don't. Huh, control is everything, Steve c'mon and besides duty calls, brah. House cleaning. Remember? And I've prepared tasty pancakes. Want some? Huh?" Kamekona was draped all over them, crosswise and his limbs seemed to hug the whole bed. "No need to piss between the sheets, Stevie. Go, take a shower. You guys reek. Get up! We won't start without you and no worries, no Mary here. We're not savages, brah. We don't want to scare the girls with your sight." Kamekona wiggled his way off the bed not impressed at all what he just covered with his body. He swatted with his giant hands on every bump under the sheet, hitting Steve's ass, Danny's thighs and then again Steve's back.

It was a typical impromptu nightmare when the gang showed up unannounced in one cluster.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads." Adam's grin was mocking them. He looked showered, refreshed and he was holding a cup of coffee in his hands. 

"You haven't brought us any coffee? How dare you!" Danny asked incredulously and that threw Steve right into another fit of laughter. Danny petted his back, chuckling with delight.

"I've gotta go in ten minutes, Danny. We've started already without you. You can't worm your way out of your cleaning duties. No coffee before you haven't showered and got dressed. Move your asses out of this bed. Now. Or I'm gonna make you." Adam sipped at his cup, leering in their direction with a mean wiggle of his eyebrows.

"What? It's already nine thirty? Shit." Danny almost yelled with this ridiculous rasp in his voice. "Don't touch me, Noshimuri. I'm no fun before I got my usual shots of caffeine to wake my body."

Steve didn't see shit. He couldn't stop laughing. His eyes were filled with tears and tightly shut with his mouth gaping wide open. How was it possible that their friends could turn a blissful, _very private_ waking up into this crazy madhouse?

"Kamekona, what are you still standing here? Go, move away! Don't you know that we're naked?" Danny smacked his friend's arms and he hit his stomach with the flat of his hand, trying to fend him off. "Go – don't! Fuck! Don't touch Steve! Fuck off!" Danny laughed and shouted at the same time. "And Steve, stop laughing." But Steve couldn't. His eyes were welled up and his body shook repeatedly with new waves of laughter.

"I have to piss." Steve's garbled words were hardly understandable before he scrambled from under the sheet to scuttle over the mattress. He almost crashed to the floor. He leaped to the bathroom door. The moment he stumbled naked forward a concert of catcalls and loud clapping filled the bedroom like a crescendo. Steve laughed even more before he banged the door shut with his elbow. The first splash of piss hit the tiled floor. He thought in his defense that there was no chance anyone would be in control of the inner muscles when they had to laugh that hard.

When he finally could let go the relief was so intense, he tumbled against the sink. He groaned loudly and satisfying. Something soft got smashed against the door and a muffled 'shut up and piss in peace' was even audible through the closed door. Steve still grinned idiotically when he flushed the toilette.

He slung a fluffy towel he pulled from the holder around his hips and tore the door open only to watch how Chin stormed into the room. He shoved Kawika out of his way, elbowing past his annoyed friend. It was rather loud with all the guys talking and joking, and the ongoing coming and going reminded Steve of a bus station early in the morning.

And in all that after-party mess Danny lied outstretched in the big bed, covered by a sheet, eyeing him up with a soft, knowing smile. Steve's fingers made an even bigger bird's nest out of his hair when his heart swelled up, doubling its size, being the center of Danny's attention. Steve didn't know if he would ever get used to Danny's tender look and the way his eyes told him that he was something so precious he couldn't even find a word to label that feeling. Steve's lips curled up, his mind full of hot, intimate pictures while he sunk into the deep blue in Danny's eyes.

Chin's mood reminded Steve of an unnerved father, fed up with his kid still lying in bed. "Danny! What's up, man? You're not up yet? Chop, chop, Danny! We're waiting. The girls have prepared breakfast. C'mon, move. Get up. Lynn's parents will be here first thing after lunch. We don't have much time left. Lynn's hysterical. She just got the call. They come back earlier. You're the last still in bed. This is not a hotel. No room services. Jesus." Chin was short of breath as if he ran up the stairs.

"Shit. Okay. We're up. We're up." Danny flopped onto the side and swung his legs over the mattress. He got to his feet with the crumpled sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Chin, is there a chance to fetch us some dry clothes? Shorts and shirts? We fell in the pool last night and everything is still soaking wet." Danny pointed to the scattered small heaps on the floor where the wet shirts and jeans stained the carpet. Well shit.

"We were all dripping wet. Why do you think we all wear funny stuff? Have you ever seen Kawika in a pink shirt?" Chin widened his eyes and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, snickering with glee.

"Yo, Kawika. You're so quiet all of a sudden? What's up? Someone's already pissed in your Cheerios?" 

"Leave him, Danny. Not now." Adam made him shut up.

"I'll find you some clothes but hurry up, would you?" Chin asked and pivoted on his heel and hastily disappeared down the hall. 

"Okayyy? Sure. You're mad, Kawika? What's up? And by the way – how's Mary?" Danny moved closer to Kawika, dragging the bedcover with him but Kamekona stopped him by pressing his stupidly big hand against his bare chest.

"Guys, what's up?" Steve circled the bed and peeled his big friend's hand from Danny's chest. He clawed his fingers into the bath towel to prevent it from slipping down. He was used to be naked with the guys. But it's a big difference if he took a shower with his dorky friends after their football practice to standing bare-assed in front of a bunch of dressed guys with his junk on display.

"I don't know. Kawika has a funny mood. He couldn't get laid, I guess. Someone made him wear funny clothes. No sex last night, island boy?" Danny threw his daring words in his direction but Kawika didn't react to his teasing.

Kawika only glared at both, but Steve missed the familiar heat behind his stare. "You look ridiculous in this stupid shirt. Pink? Really? You couldn't have smoked that much pakalolo to get color-blind in one night." Steve stated matter-of-factly. 

"What's wrong with the shirt? It's a stupid shirt but it's a stupid _dry_ shirt. And by the way, your sister Mary chose the color. It serves the purpose. Shut up. Both of you. Take a quick shower, don't waste time, and get dressed. We meet downstairs. You'll clean this room. I'm sure the bed's a pigsty." Kawika jerked his chin into the bed's direction before he went after Chin.

"Hey, Kawika, brah! No need to get mad. Hey! I didn't mean it," Steve shouted and looked puzzled at Kamekona and Adam. "What's up with him? Did you guys fight or something?"

Kamekona's grunt was either a 'no' nor a 'yes' and Danny kicked his shin with his toes, digging into his strong calf muscles. "Talk so we understand what you're saying, there, bruddah. We don't understand 'turtle-ish'." Danny impatiently shoved him with his foot to get more information.

"Adam, you tell them. I'll go help the girls make more pancakes." He body-checked Danny with his shoulder and made him stumble backward. "Bruddah. Play nice or no coffee." Kamekona snorted good-heartedly, wiggling his eyebrows with this foreboding message, Morse-coding the important details. But Steve didn't understand. 

"Now, I'm worried. Where's Mary? What the fuck happened?" Steve's voice dropped a few notches. "Shit, Adam. That's all Greek to me. Translation, please?" Steve stepped closer and felt the warm, tight grip of Danny's hand on his forearm.

Adam grinned wide and drank the last swallow of his coffee, nursing the cup to his chest, keeping his cool. His eyes were glinting. "We don't know for sure. Kawika was all grumpy already all morning. But I guess it got him bad, seriously, like ten on a scale from one to ten. It got him ten-bad." Adams words didn't flip a switch in Steve's brain.

"No fucking way!" Danny cheered with a hoarse voice. He smacked Steve's back hard. "Shit, handsome! This gets better and better!"

"What? I don't get it! What the fuck is happening? And why do you understand Adam's gibberish?" Steve blinked a few times, but the words didn't make more sense at all. 

"Kawika has finally fallen for someone. The big island playboy is smitten, like from head to toe completely mushed with romantic feelings. What an angry, unhappy prick. I almost feel sorry for him. I'm sure it's one-sided. Poor bastard." 

Steve stared wide-eyed at Danny and grinned at the pure glee that shown from his face. "Kawika's in love?" 

"Yes. But you won't like who it's with." Adam fumbled with his coffee cup and peered from under his bangs.

"With Chin? Or Kono? Lynn? No? Kamekona?! No fucking way… " Steve guessed and gasped and earned a tight one-arm hug from Danny and more laughter from Adam.

"With Mary, you gorgeous, clueless moron," Danny whispered in his ear before he muscled Steve into a tight embrace.

" _What_??" Steve shrieked. It was a knee-jerk reaction and it was way too girlish. But fuck, that was a shock to his system, and he had very low blood sugar, so that was an excuse. His thigh muscles already provided the juice to bolt after Kawika. He had to talk to that guy, confront him to get proof of this bullshit. He needed to make sure Mary was okay. But Danny knew him too well, and Steve got pinned to the spot with sheer muscular strength.

"Handsome, calm down. Nothing happened, that's why Kawika is so grouchy. He doesn't know how to deal with all of that. And I'm sure Mary is clueless, or even worse, not interested and Kawika is a bit heartbroken." Danny spoke with a soothing voice as if to calm a spooked cat.

"You're sure?" Steve sounded desperate. Mary's emotional state was still fragile, and he couldn't handle it if Kawika hurt his baby sis. Kawika was well-known for his high score of one-night stands with willing, pretty cheerleaders. Kawika was in love? Holy crap, the earth just shifted to the left and Steve was still busy with his unsteady balance. What the hell?

"Don't worry, Steve." Adam expressed with seriousness. "Mary is in a good mood. Kawika took great care of her. He didn't let her drink any more booze after you guys disappeared last night, and she only got two drags from Kono's joint. She was knocked out after that and Kawika never left her side. He was a devoted squire to his lady. He honored your word, Big Kahuna. He watched over her and he kept her safe. Just what you'd asked him to do, Steve." Adam's word washed over Steve like a cleansing wave.

"Wow." The tension left Steve's body all at once and he was thankful Danny held him upright. He almost lost the grip on his towel. He couldn't handle the solemn tone in Adam's speech. It was so full of respect. He needed to thank Kawika for keeping his word. Steve felt hungrier than ever. "Thank you. I – I, uh, I'll talk to him later. I'll check on Mary, too." Steve sighed. "But I need food, coffee, a shower, and more food." He was ashamed that his words sounded whiny, but it was a lot to take in and his ass still thudded softly with the memory of Danny's cock.

Danny kissed his cheek. "C'mon, Steve. Shower first, breakfast afterward."

"We'll meet at the beach later this afternoon, okay?" Adam waved goodbye. "See you, guys!"

"Hey, Adam! What about you? You good? You and Kono?" Danny asked over his shoulder and Steve only leaned into his embrace.

Steve hated that kind of relationship talk and the love mess from everyone else to wake up to. It was too early for everything. Hell, he had wished to cuddle with Danny for another small eternity after their first night together. The sting of his disappointment did not help him feel better. He hadn't eaten in like forever and his body had switched to survival mode. His blood sugar hit rock bottom and clear thinking wasn't an option anymore.

Adam grinned and winked. "We're good. See you later. Take care of your boy." That sounded dirty.

Steve lifted his arm and flapped his hand weakly through the air to wave Adam goodbye. He had to kick his ass later. 

"Will you help me shower, Jersey?" 

"You bet, baby."

Steve arched into Danny slippery hands. The hot water stream drowned out his low, satisfied groans as Danny lathered him with one of the shampoos they'd found in the shower. Steve widened his stance for Danny's searching hands. Danny took him at his word and got him cleaned up thoroughly. When Danny shoved a finger slow and sweet up his ass, only playing around, Steve leaned into Danny and just stood there, all soapy and slick with foam, sated and happy, doing nothing but soaking up the moment of this incredibly intimate feeling. Danny washed his cleft, his balls and rubbed him clean until Steve was hard again. And all that was done with Danny's soft whispers of sweet talk, that helped a lot to make it up to Steve for the missed canoodle moments in bed.

"You okay there, handsome?" Danny could be so caring, making Steve feel safe, protected.

"I want to do it again, Jersey." Steve bit the tight curve where Danny's neck led to his shoulders. "I love you, you know? It was, so, so hot. Can we do it again?" Steve snuggled into Danny's arms while the hot water beat down on his back.

Danny's chest shivered for the briefest of a second before he made Steve bend his head to wash the foam from his hair. Steve wanted to purr like a cat. He closed his eyes and let Danny do all the work. Gosh, this felt so good. How could this be so sensual and comforting at the same time? Why was everything he did with Danny unique? How did he even end up with such a crazy, sexy, caring guy? 

"Hey, Steve. You're with me? You okay? Don't black out on me here, okay? Breakfast is waiting downstairs and yes, of course, we do it again, anytime you want. I'm yours and I wanna fuck you again. I wanna fuck you everywhere: against a tree with your legs trapped in your pants, on the hood of my very soon-to-be car, in the locker room, in my bed when Uncle Vito is out. I wanna fuck you always and forever – but right now, Steve, we have to get moving. We can't bail on that task. We have to clean the mess we've made." Danny's fingers massaged his head. 

Steve rutted lazily against Danny's hard-on, their skin wet and squeaky clean. "Mm-mm," his fantasies wrapped him up in another wave of desire as he blindly searched for Danny's lips.

They were rudely interrupted by Chin, bursting into the bathroom.

"Why are you still showering! Are you trying to empty the hot boiler? Guys, it's a freaking steam bath in here. Don't fuck, don't jerk off. Jesus Christ! You are two horny bastards, you know that, right? Get out of the shower and come help us clean the house! Goddamnit, guys! Move your asses!" Chin's aggravated voice shook them out of their full-of-relish haze. Something hit the shower cubical hard, making the plastic walls tremble before it fell to the floor. "Your clothes! If I don't see you down in the kitchen in five minutes, I will make Kamekona drag you out from there. He'll rub you dry and dress you like rag dolls." With a loud bang, the door got shut. The shower cabin shook again.

"Oh, good morning to you too, Chin!" Danny yelled after him. "My ass. That's a first. Chin's angry? Did he have bad sex? No sex at all? Arguments while having sex?"

Steve staggered out of the shower not without peering at the door to check if Chin had really left. His hair was dripping wet, flattened to his forehead. Steve forgot instantly about Chin when Danny pressed his hard-on against his damp, bare ass, draping over Steve's back giving him a wet, seductive Danny-hug. "Jersey, ah, stop… please, I can't – can't concentrate." Steve gasped.

"I know, I know, but _shit_ your skin tastes so good and your ass, man, Steve your fucking hot ass," Danny shoved him gently out of the shower and kissed him one last time, breathtakingly slow and with a lot of concentration, leaving no air in Steve's lungs.

They dried off their bodies in the speed of light. They dressed madly fast and bolted out of the room to run down the stairs to fetch some coffee and a well-deserved breakfast. The bathroom looked like a war zone. They had to clean up anyway, so why bother?

The mood was twitchy at best.

Lynn was a mess. She was a bundle of nerves, trying to get an inventory of the chaos her house turned into overnight. The mess had reached epic proportions. Danny sighed into his coffee. Steve bent his head to listen to Danny's whispers. Yeah, they should have just made that deal with Kamekona's guys, this cleaning crew they debated about last night. They had three hours left to turn everything back into that neat and clean house, where no party had ever taken place. They didn't want to get Lynn in trouble. 

Steve communicated telepathically with Danny over the brim of his coffee mug. He was so thirsty he had to drink two big glasses of water before he downed his first coffee and he still felt thirsty. That damn beer. Danny's eyes were sparkling blue under the rising morning sun. His gaze was filled with all the secret pictures that were also dancing before Steve's inner eye. He felt wanted and Danny's eyes skittered over his skin like demanding fingertips. Steve had to lean against the counter to steady himself. 

"Did you smoke too much pakalolo, Chin? Get drunk on too much other shit? What's up, man?" Danny nudged him on his way to the living room.

"Fuck no. Leave me alone." Chin shot back.

"Where's Catherine?" Steve followed them with his second cup of coffee while his eyes scanned the room. He groaned, looking at the terrible mess. He would never find out how chaos that big could happen in only a few hours. Anyway, Steve didn't attend too many parties. What did he know? He had no idea if this was standard. "And where's Kono and Mary?" He asked Chin, not willing to back off. "Where are the girls?"

"They're at the pool. We start in exactly five minutes. No excuses for you guys." Chin turned to face them.

"Hey, Chin. What's up? Come on, talk to us, man. Your mood makes me nervous." Steve eyed him carefully.

Everyone else was okay, except for Lynn. She was running around like a turkey with its head cut-off, a complete mess, sobbing and all, but whatever. Steve knew it would end in this way. Lynn should have known this, too. They were here to help. It would be okay. Stress management – everyone should play football to toughen up their nerves. He swallowed the rest of his coffee and waited for Chin's answer.

"I'm – shit. It was a shitty night, okay? All of you had fun and me – I was together with Amber." Chin flopped down onto the couch, plucking at the hem of his shirt and huffed defeated.

Danny bumped into Steve deliberately and wound his arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

"With Amber? Seriously? She was already pretty filled up when we came. Was she too drunk? What did she do? Puke on you?" Steve meant that as a joke, but Danny gasped horrified behind Steve's back. Steve's eyes widened while his face contorted into a mask of disgust. "Oh no! No, no, no! Don't tell me she did that – Fuck did she?" Steve snorted and ducked away when Chin threw a pillow at them.

Chin looked mortified, his cheek crimson, trying to show off a stoic calm with his arms crossed over his chest. "You're both stupid assholes." He grumbled.

"Danny don't! Leave him!" Steve stopped Danny from leaping onto the couch. He felt so sorry for Chin, but he was laughing so hard. Luckily his coffee cup was already empty. He had to intention to scrub stupid brown stains from the carpet.

"Could you at least get to finish off, you know… get your rocks off, uh, before she made a warm mess?" Danny enjoyed living a risky life.

Danny's whole body shook against Steve's back. Danny was biting Steve's muscle between his shoulder blades to keep quiet. Steve knew it was a matter of seconds before Danny would burst out with laughter. His own self-control cracked.

"Danny! Stop it! I'm warning you, Jersey. Don't irritate an already angry bull. Leave Chin alone." Steve failed to sound believable.

Poor Chin, that was so ugly, yikes. Steve shivered as his imagination detailed how that must have felt, followed by that smell – oh boy. Ugh! Disgusting! Amber must be deeply ashamed, too. That's nothing you want your friends to talk about. And the gang would never leave it alone. Chin would have to live through some tough teasing.

Cockblocked by barf. _Jesus Christ_. Steve bent over not able to keep it together. He roared with laughter.

"You're stupid, dumb, unfair, idiotic assholes. I hate you!" Chin yelled and tried to hit Danny hard with a soft pillow but the only thing he caused was a burst of increasing laughter. "And don't you dare to mention a fucking word to Amber. I'm not even sure she remembers much. Morons! That's what you are! Stupid ass morons!" Chin stopped beating Danny up and elbowed Steve between his ribs before he chuckled, too. "That was some fucked up shit. I don't know how long I showered." 

Danny yelped, holding his side and gasped for breath. "Stop! You need to stop talking. I can't. Shit. I don't wanna even know." He wiped the back of his hand over his eyes and squinted at Steve. "Do you wanna know how our night was, Chin?" Danny asked innocently.

"Don't look at me, Danny. I can't – fuck, Danny. _Stop talking_!" Steve hunched over, shaken by new laughter.

"Let's talk about something else, guys!" Chin shouted, punching Steve's thigh painfully hard.

Steve gurgled some words, but Danny seemed to understand him well enough. "Football? Really? Okay – let's talk about football." Danny checked his hair and slicked it back with both hands. His cheeks were still flushed, and his grin was blinding.

"Actually, I wanted to talk about Kawika and Mary." Steve swallowed and cleared his throat. He was almost hoarse from laughing so hard.

"But that sounded like football." Danny insisted and smiled his secret smile.

Steve got it. Danny knew that the topic of Kawika falling for his little sister would only upset him right now – right now was just not the time. It was too serious, and Steve's insides melted a bit more with the way Danny always knew how to handle a sensitive situation. "Football. Okay. Let's talk about football. Next practice is on Monday. We don't have to worry about anything until tomorrow." Steve eyed his empty cup and decided to go for a third coffee.

"Just got one question, handsome. What's a quarterback doing with the number fifty? And why don't you spell it as fifty but instead as five-0? I'm really curious." Danny slumped on the couch and propped his feet onto the coffee table. He peeked past Chin with is head, turning to gaze at Steve who flopped down on the couch, too.

Steve sobered up instantly.

It was a cherished memory and somehow a hurtful remembering, too, because the cheerful smile of his mother sneaked into his inner vision. Everything had always to do with his mother. He missed her so much, and the grief and pain always attacked him out of the blue when he expected it the least.

Steve was not ready to talk about his mother, not even with Danny. Not yet, not here, and not now. Steve couldn't handle it. Everything was too fresh, simmering too raw under the surface although two years had already passed, nothing would ever be the same. Ever again. But sweet Danny sensed the shift in his mood as if his brain hosted a freaking sonar for emotions.

"Hey, Steve. Sorry, was that a wrong question?" Danny tensed up and furrowed his brows. He bent his upper body sideways and squeezed Steve's knee briefly with one hand. 

Chin went still and stared at a spot on the carpet, creating space for Steve's overload of emotions.

Steve pulled himself together and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "No, Danny. It's fine. No worries." But he couldn't look at Danny because he didn't want him to see the treacherous glint in his eyes. He swallowed and harrumphed to cover up the short peak of hurt that flushed his heart and made him well up. "Uhm, it's – it's five-0. Yeah, it's not, no it's not fifty – it's five-0. That's what our dad used to call our family because we weren't native Hawaiians, so he nicknamed us 'five-0s' after the fiftieth state of the union. I don't know, uh, that was his way to making us feel – like we belong someplace – I guess. Yeah, that's – that's the story behind this number." Steve smiled, recalling that moment.

It was a good play, his first as a quarterback and his parents were there with Mary, cheering him on. He heard his mother shouting his name over the whole gridiron. He felt almost ashamed, but at the same time, he was so proud to wear this red jersey with his number – five-0. Yeah.

Chin shortly patted his shoulder and went back to the kitchen. Steve was still lost in thoughts. He hated how his eyes burnt, and Danny knew just how to deal with that kind of situation. He scooted close and gathered Steve in a short, fierce embrace, and before he walked off, he kissed Steve's head. "I'll be at the pool, checking up on Mary. You take your time, handsome."

Steve's throat was so tight he couldn't even respond with a grunt. 

He found his friends gathered at the pool, sitting and lying on the lounge chairs. Amber was still pale around her nose, but Chin seemed okay. At least he was laughing while she looked tired and grouchy. Lynn acted still hysterical, handing out plastic bags and rags. Catherine chatted with a very smug-looking Kamekona who apparently was trying to braid her hair. Wow, too much pakalolo there for sure.

Steve met Kono's wide grin, and he had no idea what her thumbs-up sign should mean until he blushed fiercely while he shot her a shaka sign back. A stupid grin snuck onto his face. He'd had awesome hot sex and he wasn't sure if there was something written on his face. Kono had a sixth sense, just as Chin. Whatever. They were his closest friends.

Mary was laughing at Kawika, and Steve didn't know how he should deal with this situation. He felt the strain from this intense weekend in every muscle; emotionally and physically, he was quite beat but in a very good way.

Mary seemed happy and that was a rare fact. Steve didn't want to disturb her mood. If Kawika had really fallen for Mary, he would need to talk to him in private. He needed some answers, but it took Danny two steps and he was by Steve's side. Again. Two big blue pools colored like the deep ocean looked at him as if Danny could straight look into Steve's soul. It was an odd but blissful and comforting feeling. Steve relaxed immediately.

"Mary is fine, Steve. She's sober. She doesn't feel sick, and she didn't even puke. She slept alone on the couch, guarded by a fierce watchdog with the name Kawika. Cath confirmed that detail. I don't know if they kissed but let's find out later. We'll deal with it, but not now. Now, my gorgeous quarterback – " Danny reached out to cup his chin and turned his head to reward him with a sloppy kiss. "now we'll clean our room, dress the bed, and get the day going. I want to be at the beach by noon. Deal?"

Steve kissed Danny back and no one mentioned his blushed cheeks. Good friends knew when to shut up. Not always, but most of the time, especially when all were hung-over. Steve ducked his head and smiled. "Deal." 

They cleaned Lynn's house and had made sure her parents wouldn't notice what a wild party they had.

On their way to their favorite place at the beach, they stopped at Adam's house to pick him up. They followed Adam's instructions and met him at their meeting point, two streets down at the Donut shop. They never picked Adam up from the front porch of his house.

Steve's neck hair always stood up when he spotted Adam's father. The rare few times he saw him, his gut behaved funny. This man emanated danger, and Steve chided himself for implying that Adam's father hid something. But – there was something about this man. First, he looked like an angry samurai. He never smiled, and Adam never told much about his family. Steve only knew he had a younger brother. Steve knew Adam was raised with an iron fist. But again, his friend wouldn't want to talk about it, so he let it rest and didn't pry.

Amber went straight to bed when they dropped her at her door, and Lynn stayed home to spend some time with her parents. The rest of their gang was still too beat and too strung out to surf or to chat. Kamekona offered his last joint to the group after the successful wrap of their cleaning.

Steve was still a bit mad at Danny that he didn't let him have a drag. Danny promised him a good trip on another day but not today. No pakalolo for him. Steve had had enough with the beer. Period. And Steve obeyed just like that. Kawika talked Mary out of smoking weed, too. Go figure. Somehow this tough sonofabitch, the hot guy from Kukui high school, had fallen for his sister and became a saint. Steve was still very suspicious.

 

 

For over two hours already none of them twitched even a pinky. They dozed at the beach under two big sunshades Kamekona insisted on bringing along. They were thankful for the mindfulness of their friend. No one was in danger of getting a sunburn.

Steve tried to be mad at Kawika who somehow flopped over like an overripe pancake being suddenly soft and pliant. He sweet-talked his way into Mary's heart. His baby sis behaved just as excessively, like all chicks when they were in love and giving everything into being tempting. All of a sudden, Kawika wasn't grouchy at all. He was bathing, _bathing_ , in the way he gained Mary's attention.

Steve cringed hard watching Mary's way of flirting with Kawika. He had no idea how that happened and above all – when? Mary had shifted from an angry cobra into a fluffy bunny overnight. He really had been so sure that she didn't like Kawika at all. Steve's abs bunched, and he groaned, fully aware of who pushed the task onto Kawika to take care of his little sis at a party night. Christ. Steve ran his hand over his face. He totally sucked at psychology.

Kono and Adam snored peacefully next to Kamekona. Mary had a stack of Polaroid pictures in her hand and giggled, totally wrapped up in her own world, sharing the snapshots with Kawika. And this guy leaned way too close into Mary's personal space, wearing the most stupid grin Steve had ever seen on his face. But Steve felt too relaxed and happy to even bother interrupting those two new lovebirds, much less to drag Kawika down the beach to give him the big-angry-protective-brother's speech. Not today. 

Today, Steve only wanted to spend time with Danny, thinking of their first time. The heat always spread into his body with no warning. Steve's breath hitched, and he rolled over to face Danny who lay outstretched on his stomach fully asleep, drooling onto his towel.

He dug his heel into Danny's suntanned, golden skin, nudging his calf, pulling at his hair with his toes. Danny grunted and flapped his hand over the towel. He inched his way blindly to Steve's leg. He pinched his skin to make him stop. 

"Stop that, Steve. Let me sleep." 

Steve crawled on his elbows towards Danny and pressed his nose into his cheek. "Wake up, Jersey. I'm bored. I wanna surf." He kissed the soft skin behind Danny's ear and was rewarded with lazy strokes on his thigh. Steve was hypnotized by the way Danny's hand crept up towards the hem of his board shorts.

"Hmm, you like that." Danny didn't even open his eyes when his fingers slipped underneath the hem of Steve's shorts.

"Of course, I like that, idiot." Steve fanned his fingers into Danny's blond hair. "Stop it. We're being watched." He mumbled into Danny's ear before he closed his fist around the wisps of hair, tugging hard enough to make Danny withdraw his hand.

Danny opened his eyes, turning over onto his back. He plucked Steve's hand from his hair and kissed his palm. "You're mad?" He asked unsurely. 

Steve smiled and kissed Danny's wonderful mouth. "No, Jersey, why should I be? Because you didn't let me get high? Or because I didn't let you grope my crotch in public?" Steve kissed the concern off Danny's face, tracing his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. "My sister is watching and it's kind of unsettling – it's a strange feeling," He mouthed between Danny's lips, "that's all." 

Steve didn't notice Kawika until he hovered over them, holding a few snapshots in his hand. "Here guys, some memories to remind you that we all have been young and wild when we're old and grey." He dropped the photos on Steve's towel. Danny was wide awake now and picked them up. Steve didn't even have time to react before Kawika turned to walk back to his towel.

"Oh fuck, look at us!" Danny chuckled low and whistled impressed. "Gosh, we're hot, handsome."

"Let me see!" Steve snatched the pictures from his hands and grinned at the moments when Kono took their snapshots. 

She caught Steve knocking down his fourth beer with a wild gesticulating Danny by his side. They had fun. The other four caused Steve to flush bright red. Oh jeez! Steve hoped Mary hadn't seen them. His head hung over the side of one of the lounge chairs while Danny was kissing him, his hand clearly palming Steve's cock. Shit. This was fucking hot. He had no idea what they were doing that in the open, with everyone to see. He had been so freaking out of it. Steve grinned ridiculously proud.

"Yeah, we're hot. Damn. That was a wild night." Steve pressed his lips together as Danny's fingers stroked softly over his thigh, way too close to his balls. 

"We can have that anytime you want, Steve. You know that, right?" Danny ducked his head and kissed the patch of skin on Steve's pec right underneath his hard nub. 

Steve sucked air through his teeth and his eyelids shut without his will. "I can't handle a hard-on now, Danny. Seriously, stop turning me on." His words had no power. He knew that because he would have wanted nothing more but that. 

"But you know what we're doing when we're on our way home, right? We'll have a stopover in the woods. Got that?" Danny's voice was as smooth as liquid velvet.

Steve's answer was a shivery intake of air.

"I put the pictures in your backpack. Come on, I'm ready to go for a good ride." Danny reached for Steve's backpack and dragged it onto the towel.

"I need to give you something before I forget it again." Steve's dig around in his belongings and retrieved a notebook and a pen.

"Seriously? A notebook and a pen? At the beach on a Sunday? You're such a nerd." Danny took the note Steve ripped from his notebook. "What's that?"

"Our phone number – now you can call me whenever you miss me too much." Steve smiled smugly.

"When I miss you too much, I'll just swing by and try to climb up over the porch, sneaking into your room. I'll surprise you in your sleep." Danny deadpanned, turning the note in his hands. "But you know that won't be necessary because you'll sleep at my place soon enough." Danny pushed that scrap of paper in one of the side bags of Steve's backpack. 

Overwhelmed by a wave of emotions Steve leaned in and kissed Danny without caring who was watching. "We need condoms, Jersey. Let's buy them on our way home. I can't always have slick briefs afterward. You got what I'm sayin'?" Steve swallowed Danny's moan, sealing his lips with his mouth. "Let's go and chase some breaks. I need to get rid of this buzzing energy." Steve suckled at Danny's lower lip before he lifted his head and twisted his upper body to shout his question over to his friend.

"Hey, guys! Who's up for a good ride?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I know, I update quite fast but it feels right and the need to get it out, to complete this work on AO3 keeps pushing me forward. So, take your time with reading. I hope you still enjoy this universe. I love to share my love for the boys with you. And I want to thank you for your love, for your stamina to be with me on this wild, _long_ ride! You're all awesomesauce. You all rock my socks off with your way to praise my chapters. Seriously, my heart stutters when I read your great comments and your powerful feedback. I'm so damn happy you like it and that you're having a good time while reading. This is a wonderful gift and I want you to know that. So, thank you with all my heart for your endless support. I love y'all!
> 
> Steve's explanation of why his quarterback number is spelled five-0 and not fifty is taken from the show. The dialog from the scene in this chapter where young Steve tells Chin and Danny the background of five-0 is from the show. It's word by word the same dialog from canon Steve where he tells his team (Kono, Chin, and Danny) in 1.03 why his number 50 is spelled like five-0.
> 
> A shaka sign is the international surfer hand sign. Alex o'Loughlin does it all the time. Every Hawaiian and every surfer does it too. I hope this is enough of an explanation. I'm sure you all know that way of greeting each other in Hawaii.


	23. Chapter 23

The big party was still the number one topic of conversation the whole next week. Steve's emotional state was about the same bubbling sensation as a shaken bottle of champagne. His mind could hardly keep track of what happened because as it seemed everything was going on!

He and Danny had their heart-to-heart talk about their first time on the surfboard that Sunday afternoon. Movies were made of such moments. Steve chewed on his lower lip the whole time while his eyes remembered Danny's face. Danny's hands held on to his knees, keeping him floating by his side. Both needed constant touching to feel the other as close as possible. And the words, god, Danny's way to tell him how much he wanted him again, how it made him fall to pieces to have Steve so willingly spread out underneath him. All the soft whispering gave Steve a raging hard-on. He spent quite some time in the water with Danny kissing him stupid and no chance to grow soft any time soon.

Danny was way more protective over Steve. He never lost his cool, but Danny grew slightly aggressive if someone got too close to him. And Steve hadn't thought that he could be so turned on, realizing how much Danny's possessiveness showed in every touch, in every grab of his shirt, wanting his attention, seeking stolen, sweet moments between their classes. Steve was in a constant high of hormones, wearing a goofy, dreamy smile, fully absorbed in the love and this new bond between him and Danny.

But sometimes there were also these glances from Danny, slightly different ones. Danny always winked at him or shot him a smile when Steve caught him staring pensively. His eyes bored into Steve, but at the same time, Danny didn't seem to really look at him, more as if he was totally lost in thought. Danny always denied being worried and he brushed Steve's question off, distracting him with his blue eyes and his soft lips. Steve's queasy gut feeling stubbornly floated in the pit of his stomach.

Their schedule was as tight as soaking wet jeans. Steve always got distracted by something more pressing and he always ended up not talking about what he saw in Danny's eyes. Time was a bitch, there was always none left to make out in peace or to make out at all. They didn't find any bigger time gap to fall into bed together, having great, mind-blowing sex for a second time. Steve longed for it, but Danny's grades were still too low, and he didn't allow a break from their study time.

He took Danny's bitching over physics and chemistry with stoic calm. Steve ignored his ongoing complaint about not needing any English literature in real life and how would geometry be of good use if he watched a baseball game. If Danny didn't stop ranting, Steve just made him. He surged forward with one flowing motion and fisted Danny's shirt to yank him close. Steve kissed him hard with a wet glide of his tongue, sweeping into Danny's mouth only to tell him to shut the hell up and get back at work. Danny always obeyed, and Steve was ridiculously satisfied. He suspected Danny ranted on purpose to get manhandled into a fierce kiss. Steve followed Danny's lead with pleasure.

Sometimes the mood got the better of Steve. He yearned for more alone-time with Danny, without the pressing task to do chores or to work on big loads of homework. He wished to be freed from the duty to be on the football field or to help Aunt Deb with cooking. Steve didn't want to stay at home to eat dinner with his family. He only wanted to be with Danny.

The days were always so packed, but Danny sensed every time when his mood slipped, and he rewarded Steve with quickies in the boy's restroom. They knew the best secret places at school and before heading to their football training, Danny pushed Steve in another direction. Those were stolen precious moments. They always ended up flushed with red kissed lips, their chests heaving from running, and with their dicks sucked dry.

Danny was always so impatient, vibrating with this needy greed for Steve – for his body, his kisses, and his touch. Danny's state turned Steve into an aching heap of lust. He was helpless to resist, always ready to please and to provide anything Danny wanted. Steve swallowed his moans when Danny sucked his cock. He always saw a white light behind his eyelids when he came down Danny's throat.

They took turns, and even if Steve was weak after he just came, nothing could top how Danny tore at his jeans. He impatiently shucked them together with his briefs and his belt buckle clunked heavily on the floor. Steve rubbed his face into Danny's hand when he cupped his cheek. He parted his lips, waiting for Danny to shove his thumb in between to open his mouth gently. Steve loved to look up to devour Danny's expression, his jaw lax and his pupils blown when he fed Steve his hard cock.

Steve's brain short-circuited every time when his tongue finally glided over the heaviness of Danny's cock, stretching his mouth. He breathed harshly through his nose while he lowered his head. The gag reflex choked him, but Steve always wanted to make it so good for Danny. The satisfaction rushed through Steve, filling him up with a heady feeling when the first splash of hotness shot against the back of his mouth. Steve dug his fingers into Danny's strong, strained thighs, feeling the muscles tremble and the uncontrolled jerks of Danny's hips while Danny unloaded between his lips. Steve loved the taste of Danny's cum, loved the texture and the slickness on his tongue. He savored the moment before he swallowed.

And Steve loved to press his face into Danny's crotch right after he came. He rubbed his nose into the pubic hair, nuzzling at the base of Danny's cock. He licked over his balls, sucking up Danny's wrecked sounds. Steve was always hungry for Danny. He longed for more, he longed for another time where hours lay ahead of them and he could get lost in Danny's arms. His ass ached when he thought of Danny in this way.

Steve knew how much Danny wanted this, too. He made it up by filling Danny's ear with dirty talk. He let him know how much he wanted to be fucked again. How much his ass was needy when he jacked Danny off. Sometimes, Steve wasn't sure how long he could hold back. His cock throbbed and was hard as a rock when he watched Danny fall apart right before his eyes. Danny's reward followed suit. His hard tugs, the perfect pressure of his fingers curled around Steve's hard dick made him spill his load over Danny's hands in an embarrassingly short amount of time. And Danny always caught him in his arms, tucking him close and only letting go reluctantly.

They learned to suck with skill in order to make the other come fast when a moment was all they'd get between their last class and the football practice. Steve craved these sensual, sexy breaks with Danny.

Their schedule was demanding and always fully loaded. No matter how fast they had to run afterward, they were never late again to their football training. They owed their team that much. Kamekona and Kawika had made it clear the very first time that they would beat the shit out of them if they pulled such a stupid stunt a second time. Mamo was fierce and intimidating. Steve respected him too much to disobey. Anyway, he also was the team's quarterback and he knew what was required of him. Steve was aware of his responsibility, and Danny silently agreed with all of that. 

Uncle Vito let Danny know that his car would take about two weeks to be delivered, and until then, they needed to be patient. The sleepovers would start the next week when their normal schedule was back on track. The guys clenched their teeth and agreed with the adults. There was no need to be mouthy. They would totally fail to explain why both were so eager to sleep in the same room. And besides Danny was still a bit shell shocked about the fact that Uncle Vito had bought him a car. They dealt with what little intimate time they got to make it worth and last.

They still drove by motorbike to their chores at the stable. The muffler was intact. Danny did a great job, and those early morning hours were Steve's and Danny's favorite. Although Danielle thought she relieved the guys from a tough week by cutting their shifts, they drove up to the horse shelter coming Wednesday. The guy with the sprained ankle was back and covered all the morning shifts till Saturday. Steve wanted to see Shirley. He felt some serious guilt for not visiting her over the last weekend. 

The early morning rides alongside the sea with the rising sun, slowly creeping reddish and huge over the horizon was the epitome of freedom. They were alone, riding a bike with the wind tearing at their shirts. Danny was pressed flush against Steve's broad back, with his arms looped tight around his waist. There was no adult around for the next two hours.

They had Danielle's trust and they wandered freely over the property. Steve's heart calmed down the moment Shirley came running with her ears flapping in the wind and her tongue sticking out. He petted and loved on her to make up the time he couldn't be with her. They always spoiled her with treats and a short walk at the empty beach. 

Those walks always ended up in the water. Their kisses were impatient, hard and needy. Their hands were rough, traveling up and down their ripped bodies, groping every part they could reach. Their limbs were entangled, and their hands were buried in each other's hair. The waves lapped at their ankles while the sky was profusely painted in various shades of gold. Steve was in heaven with his swollen cock pressed against his fly and Danny's rasped 'I love you. I wanna fuck you so much' in his ears and Shirley's barking further down the beach.

Steve loved to see how Danny felt more and more comfortable around the horses. He waited impatiently for the days to finally turn into Saturday morning. He was looking forward to these moments. Just him and Danny on horseback, riding along the beach, in comfortable, soothing silence. He saddled Moonlight for Danny. She was a gentle character and a calm, reliable mare. Danny was safe on her back.

They did nothing complicated. They rode at walking pace with an excited Shirley running by their side. Steve rode on Goya. He taught Danny how to be comfortable on horseback the same way he'd been introduced to it: learning by doing – sit tight, relax, feel the horse and the rest will come naturally. Danny was good at surfing and at football. Riding would come easily. Danielle promised Danny to teach him the basics with the horse and the saddle and the bridles. 

Shirley took a bath in the waves. Steve's breath hitched when Danny's hand came up, reaching out to him. He waited until Steve grabbed it. They rode for many minutes, with outstretched arms, holding hands while the rhythm of the walking horses moved their bodies in sync. Steve's heart pounded in his chest, always when the moment turned into this happiness that was overwhelmingly pure and rich. 

"You good, Jersey?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, it's perfect." Danny's voice was thick but clear.

"Hey," Steve turned his head and squeezed Danny's fingers shortly to get his attention, "you wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Steve side-eyed him, breathing deeply.

"It's beautiful. Almost too much. Riding on horseback is intense. Everything is warm and so close. It's beautiful." Danny let his glance sweep over the ocean with his head turned away from Steve.

"Danny, hey, come on. Talk to me. Does something worry you? You have these – you know, these funny looks on your face sometimes. I know there's something you're not telling me." Steve didn't let go of Danny's hand. "Can I help? Did I do something?"

Danny ducked his head and fumbled with the loose reins. He smiled but huffed at the same time. "Nothing gets by you, does it?" 

Steve's stomach lurched at the revelation. He knew Danny chewed on something he wasn't ready to tell. "Not when it's related to you. What's up, Danny?" Goya tripped in the sand and Steve jerked his hand away to catch his balance. "Talk to me, Danny, please?"

"It's too beautiful." Danny's voice was too tense.

"Too beautiful?" Steve laughed, a little tight, wondering what Danny was trying to explain. "What do you mean? Us? This morning?" Steve's fluttering heart made his words shake. "What do you mean when you say it's too beautiful? I don't get it and you’re making me nervous."

Danny squinted in the rising sun. He turned his head slowly and looked Steve square in the eye. "Will you still love me in twenty years, Steve?" 

"What?" Steve gasped and he must have stared a bit too long, taken totally aback by this question. Danny's whole demeanor dimmed, and his eyes lost their glow. Steve hastily added, "Jesus, Danny. What the hell? Of course! I love you, do you hear me? Of course, I'll love you also in twenty years. Whoa, what's up?" Steve reached over, leaning sideways in the saddle to pull at Danny's shirt. He needed to see his face. "Danny, fuck. What is going on?"

Danny's face was a disaster, all sad and worried. Goya sensed Steve's increasing tenseness and started prancing. The mare passed her insecurity on to Moonlight. "Ho, ho, girls. Everything's just fine. Come on there, Goya. We're fine, all good." Steve stroke her neck and patted her shoulder. He took a deep breath and willed his legs to relax. Goya didn't cope well with a tight grip around her flanks. He checked up on Danny. "You okay there, Danny? Sorry, I just spooked her. Keep breathing calmly. Moonlight will relax instantly. Sorry for that, but your question kinda shocked me." Steve's gaze wondered over Danny's body. He sat like a cowboy on the horse, glued to the saddle and Steve took a second to just admire Danny's nonchalance before the worry took over again.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I'm being stupid. Just stupid! That's me. I always worry too much." Danny explained, shifting in the saddle while he rearranged the reins in his hands.

"Okay, spill it, Jersey. Why do you ask me such a crazy question? I have no freaking idea of what will be in twenty goddamn years." Steve's heart hammered in his chest and Goya wasn't fully relaxed. He slipped from the stirrups and let his legs hang loosely at the side. Finally, the mare snorted. The sign that everything was back to normal.

Danny was still quiet, but Steve saw his jaw muscle pop. He swallowed and forced himself to wait. The sunrise, the calm ocean, and the soft murmur of the waves breaking on the shore highlighted the sickening contrast to how Steve's stomach plummeted again and again.

"I, um," Danny cleared his throat, "I'm always prepared that something gets taken from me. Especially when it's something so beautiful like you. Our, you know, our love? I mean I have, uh – I have you. I want to keep you like, fuck, like forever. It's so damn fantastic and it scares me. I can't… I don't want to think about losing you, but –" Danny stretched out his hand again and Steve grasped it immediately, clutching Danny's fingers. Danny swallowed and his smile was forced. "I'm scared that this might be a fantastic dream and it freaks me out that it could end, you know? So far, whenever something was great, it got destroyed. So much shit went down in Jersey and now I'm here with you, riding on horseback, at the beach in Hawaii! _Fuck_. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, Steve, sorry." Danny's words were thin and insecure. "I love you so much. We're so young and shit. I don't even know what will be in three weeks. I guess, I just needed to hear that you love me, no matter what, okay? Sorry, I'm a killjoy." He added ruefully.

"Look at me, Danny." Steve's words were uttered strongly.

He waited until Danny was ready. His thumb rubbed soothingly over the back of Danny's hand. Danny's look was confused and hurt, and Steve only wished to wipe that lingering sadness off his face. He silently begged to find the right words. "We don't know what life has got in store for us, but I'm certain of one thing. My heart belongs to you. I love you, do you hear me, Danny? I love you. I can't tell you what's going to happen. But right now, I know whatever will be, I always will be with you. I love you like forever and it's super cheesy and I don't care. I just want you to understand that what you feel – I feel it, too. We're in this together, okay? You and me, Jersey. Do you get that?"

Danny nodded with a small smile. His chest heaved a deep sigh, and Steve answered by squeezing Danny's fingers. 

"We'll be fine, Danny. We _are_ fine. Okay?" Steve needed another confirmation.

He had no idea that Danny was this kind of worried and it threw him. On the other hand, he completely understood how Danny felt. Two years ago, Steve's life was happy and boringly normal, and his mother was still alive. A moment could change everything so dramatically and irrevocably. He wasn't ready to think about any loss and to let his thoughts wander off in this direction, like _at all_. 

"Danny?"

"Okay, Steve. Yes, we are fine, yes. I just love you so fucking much. But you're right. Let's focus on having some fun." Danny pulled Steve's hand close and pressed it to his cheek. It happened in one fluent motion without a single jerk in his whole body while Moonlight walked steadily over the sand. Danny's balance in the saddle was flawless and Steve was impressed.

Steve's adrenaline peak made him tremble and the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach didn't fade away as fast as he wished. "You're such an idiot sometimes and you scared the shit out of me." He answered with a husky note in his voice. "We'll be fine, Danny, but promise me one thing – please talk to me next time before I'm about to have a stroke while riding. Could you do that?" 

"Sure, can do, baby." Danny winked still a bit forced before he let go of his hand.

Steve bobbed his head and rubbed his sweaty palm over his jeans. "Good. And uhm, you've never been horse-riding before, right? Because, damn, Jersey, you're great at it and it's kinda hot, I guess? You really have a natural talent."

"Do I? Do I have a natural talent, too, when I suck your dick?" Danny licked his lips deliberately slow, drilling his eyes into Steve's.

"Don't you dare to give me a hard-on on horseback. That's mean!" Steve shot back.

Danny only grinned satisfied. "Alright, your wish is my command. Let's change the subject. Why don't we talk about Kawika instead?" Danny's face was back with the glow Steve loved so much. 

"Damn, Jersey. Did you seriously jump from talking about giving me head right to Kawika? Wow, fully achieved mission, Danny. Well done." Steve grumbled while he adjusted his pants.

Danny smiled smugly. "You haven't talked to Kawika, yet. What are you waiting for? You're procrastinating to give him the I'll-punch-you-in-the-teeth-if-you-hurt-my-little-sister talk, why?"

Now, it was Steve's turn to fumble with the reins. "Mary is so angry with me. I told her that I want to talk to Kawika. I made the mistake to grill her about her night at the party. I don't know why I ever thought she's as fluffy and soft as a bunny. She almost jumped right into my face. Holy shit!" He knew he sounded upset and maybe a bit whiny. Mary was as prickly as a hedgehog whenever Steve tried to stir toward the Kawika topic.

"No wonder she's all jumpy and acts defensively, Steve. You're so overprotective. You've made no bones out of the fact that you don't want her to be together with Kawika. What did you tell her _exactly_ , huh?" Danny twisted his upper body and his eyebrows climbed up his forehead in a comical way.

Steve threw his head back and groaned loud and annoyed. "I told her I'd beat up Kawika and throw him off a cliff if he ever hurt her." He exhaled loudly. "I guess I fucked it up. She's been angry ever since and she shoots daggers at me whenever I look at her. Wow, she has some serious claws. I totally forgot about those." Steve scoffed. He was a bit at a loss of how to proceed from this corner. It was a first for him, too. Mary never ever showed any interest in any guy. And now Kawika of all things!

Danny right out laughed. "Wow, that's some serious big-brother-is-protecting-you-little-sis talk. If I was Mary, I would want to punch you too!"

"Not helping, Jersey!" Steve exclaimed aggravated.

"Come on, Steve! Kawika is your friend! He's ohana, and don't you think he will be extremely, extra careful and responsible _because_ it's Mary? She's your little sister, dude. Don't you think he doesn't know what that means, huh? Give him some credit, would you? He's not a rapist and he's not a jerk, Steve. He's Kawika and _he's in love_. That's like the eighth world wonder. Maybe you should just talk to him first?" Danny observed him with a soft look in his eyes.

"How come you're so smart, eh?" Steve's head dropped to his chest and he shut his eyes briefly. "You're right, shit. Yes, you're right. I'll do right by Mary, and I'll talk to Kawika first. Nice and friendly, without threatening anyone, okay?" He felt this burning need to always keep Mary safe. "Damn Danny, I can't – fuck, I don't want to think of Mary as a girl Kawika wants to kiss or even worse. _She's my little sister_." Steve moaned. It gave him a serious case of acid reflux when he let his thoughts wander off in this specific direction.

"I get that, Steve. I have sisters, too, but Mary is fifteen and she's a beautiful girl, and as I see it, she's smitten, too. She deserves to be kissed by a guy who respects her. And I'm sure Kawika is this guy." 

"Don't try to be reasonable. I know that Danny – but still… you know? It freaks me out, that's all." This topic always got him all riled up. But Goya didn't accept another mood swing. Horses were like a seismograph for emotions. She didn't tolerate any tension and Steve was forced to be cool. 

Danny gave him the time to regain his cheerful mood. "It's gonna be fine, handsome. Why don't we try the gallop instead? This serious rush of adrenaline you're always babbling about? You promised me earlier we're doing this. I wanna feel that, too. I guess I'm ready for my first race on horseback at the beach. I've been waiting to be able to do that since the moment I watched you the very first time." 

Danny's radiant smile always did the trick. Steve's mind and heart were instantly flooded with joy and giddiness and a deep thankfulness to be with Danny.

"You sure there, cowboy?" He grinned back. "Do exactly as I've shown you. Stand up, lean forward, and keep that balance, reins are loose. Moonlight will follow my signs and you only concentrate to _not fall off_ the horse. You got that?" 

"I'm ready when you are, baby." 

Steve smiled widely and waited for Danny to get ready before he clicked his tongue and pressed his heels in Goya's flanks.

 

-

 

The possibility to get a chance to have the dreaded talk with Kawika came sooner than Steve had wished. He wasn't scared to face his friend. He was willing to accept him as Mary's boyfriend. It was more about not messing his chances with Mary. Steve was her big brother, and he felt the responsibility to prevent her from any harm. Steve couldn't have imagined in his wildest dreams that Mary would fall for Kawika. He wanted her to be happy, and if Kawika (Heaven forbid! Why?) made her happy, then Steve wouldn't stand in the way. But nothing would prevent him from _not_ talking to Kawika face to face.

It was a normal Tuesday after a great weekend at the beach. Steve had procrastinated some more, and he only watched how Kawika and Mary had spent their time together, surfing, eating ice cream, laughing and flirting. Steve couldn't ignore the blue elephant anymore, and he promised Danny to just do it. Kawika was serious and Mary seemed to be totally smitten, too. Steve had to catch up with his duties as her older, responsible brother.

The dinner started as normal as possible. Mary glared in Steve's direction, shutting him up with one fierce look before she opened her mouth. "Aunt Deb, Kawika is coming over after dinner. Is it okay if we just sit on the porch and talk?" she asked innocently, poking at her salad with her fork.

Steve's tongue hurt from the way he bit on it to keep him from uttering any innuendo he wanted to throw in Mary's direction. What kind of an ass joke was that? Kawika and talking, sitting on the porch. Yeah, sure thing. Steve wanted to bark out a laugh. Jesus, when did hell freeze over?

"Kawika? Steve's friend? Is coming over after dinner? Okay, how long will he stay?" Aunt Deb didn't flinch. Her posture didn't shift nor did her voice slip.

Mary hadn't mentioned any boy coming over after dinner since she hit puberty. This was a first also for Aunt Deb. She sounded slightly amused and continued to talk as if they discussed what movie they were going to watch afterward. "Steve, would you like a second helping?" Aunt Deb stood up and reached over to the potato casserole she made with a thick layer of cheese on top. Just the way Steve loved it.

Their dad was at work and Steve knew why Mary had chosen this evening to ask Kawika over. Dad wouldn't be pleased about a boyfriend. Mary was too young for such kind of serious things. Steve eagerly lifted his plate to busy himself and to avoid looking over at Mary.

His stupid heart behaved silly. He was the one who already had a boyfriend, and no one except Mary knew about this. Steve had to be an accomplice for Mary because she was one for him and Danny. So far, Steve hadn't done a good job. Mary was still mad at him for wanting to hit Kawika hard. The three imaginary knives in his back from the way she hissed and glared at him when he tried to talk to her still stuck in place.

"Mary, darling? I asked you a question." Aunt Deb was a gentle, caring character and normally people mixed up her kind and open streak with weakness. She ruled the McGarrett household with a loving but tough and fair hand. Steve and Mary knew this. So, there was no chance for Mary to circumvent this question with a wishy-washy answer. It was the moment of truth.

"Yes, Kawika, Steve's friend. They play football together and we always meet at the beach. He's a great surfer. Can he stay till nine-thirty?" Mary tripped over her own words. She talked fast. Steve felt so sorry for her because he knew how nervous she was. It took a lot of courage to ask this. Mary's way to deal with things always astonished Steve.

"Nine-thirty? That's quite late. Did you do all your homework?" Aunt Deb pulled her chair close and sipped at a glass of water. 

Mary sighed but her response was clear and without heat. "Yes, of course, I did. Everything is fine. Can we be outside?" Mary pushed her chair back, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Of course, darling. You can. But if you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with Kawika first." This was a final note. It wasn't open for discussion although Aunt Deb smiled at Mary. "Don't be mad, sweetheart. I only want to introduce myself and I want to ask him a few things. I won't steal more than five minutes of your time. I promise."

Mary shot from her chair and got ready to storm out of the kitchen. Steve saw tears in her eyes. She seemed furious and overwhelmed by the situation. Aunt Deb caught her arm and tugged gently, not letting go of Mary's wrist. 

"Mary, I know that you're mad. It's not that I don't trust you. I know you like this boy. You've mentioned his name more than once. I want you to have a good time. I'm not going to embarrass you, but it's my responsibility to make sure he knows that I'll keep an eye on him. He's a boy and he has the hots for my lovely niece. Alright?" Aunt Deb chuckled good-heartedly when Mary's cheeks turned deep red. 

"I'll wait in my room." Mary hung her head and hid her face. At least she agreed. The moment Aunt Deb let go of her arm, she ran for the door and headed upstairs to her room.

Steve's face matched Mary's shade of pink when Aunt Deb turned her attention in his direction. He stuffed his mouth with the rest of his meal. At least he could stall some time by chewing very slowly. 

"I assume you know Kawika very well. And I also assume that you know a lot more about what's going on with him and Mary, don't you?"

Oh, god, that was the worst. Steve didn't remember when he was pinned to the spot with only a smile and two brown, wise-looking, very determined eyes. Aunt Deb could be seriously intimidating if she wanted to. 

"Hm-mm, huh – hmm," Steve stuttered with his mouth full of potato mush. His cheeks burned like on fire. He almost choked when he made a full-body jerk with the sudden ringing of the doorbell. He froze and forgot to swallow.

"Finish your dinner, Steven, and please clear the table and wash the dishes. I'll go and check who's at the door. I guess it's Kawika. I'll be outside."

Steve stared wide-eyed at the flattering garments of Aunt Deb's skirt and blouse when she headed for the door. The soft jingle of her bracelets was interrupted by the turn of the doorknob. Steve listened with bated breath. He hoped to eavesdrop at least a bit. He only heard how his aunt greeted Kawika with a cheerful, friendly voice and then the door shut closed. The voices were muffled and incomprehensible. He grabbed a glass of water to make it easier to swallow his huge bite.

Mary appeared in the door the moment Steve filled the sink with soapy, hot water. Her face was still flushed. Steve fidgeted with the sponge before he shot a nervous glance over where Mary snatched the dishtowel from the hook.

"Hey, Mar, you okay?" He really did want to fix the unfamiliar strained mood between them.

Mary sniffed and leaned her back against the fridge. The dishtowel got crumpled up in a hard ball between her restless fingers. "Do I look okay, Steven?" She asked pointedly with a sharp voice.

"I, uhm, I don't know? A bit upset? I – " Steve swirled his hands through the foam and turned off the faucet. "Were you crying?" He took a closer look and saw her red eyes. His fist curled around the sponge in the hot water. Shit.

Mary jerked away from the fridge. "What do you care anyway? Huh?" She asked angrily and combative.

Steve's hands shot up in a defensive but placative way, squirting water everywhere. "Hey, Mary, it's me. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He shot back and snapped his mouth shut. He pursed his lips and could have kicked himself. That was the wrong approach.

With one big step, Mary was by his side. "I know that you gonna talk to Kawika, too. You've threatened to do the big- brother shit-talk since the party." Mary barked and Steve flinched.

Whoa, where had that come from? He had no idea Mary was so churned up about that stupid heart-to-heart talk with Kawika. But Mary didn't grant him a break to throw in some soothing words.

She verbally barreled into him and Steve only stared too shocked from Mary's fierceness. "Why don't you call Dad, huh? Maybe he's nearby and has time to make a fucking stopover to grill Kawika some more. Sometimes you can be such an asshole. How do you think I'm feeling? I'm sure Kawika is happy to just run off, going home after my whole family made him feel like a stupid, reckless idiot." Mary's aggressive voice shook Steve some more.

He desperately wanted to put that fire out. "Hey, Mary, that's not true. Aunt Deb just wants to talk to him. She's going to be nice and kind. I think that's fair. She's worried. She wants you to be okay – " He got rudely interrupted.

"Everyone wants me to be okay, but that doesn't fucking work, okay? I'm not okay!" She shouted and her eyes welled up again. She wiped the tears off her cheeks with an annoyed movement.

Steve felt overwhelmed with all the mixed emotions Mary was dealing with. Hell, that shouldn't have happened. He wanted her to be fine. How did they end up arguing in the kitchen? "Hey, look, Mar. Everything's going to be fine. Kawika knows that's it's normal and a custom that Aunt Deb wants to see him first. He knows she needs to ask him some questions. You're only fifteen and he's sixteen. I mean – " Steve couldn't make himself say what he really meant.

Mary jumped him verbally and Steve had to flex his toes in his shoes to stay put. He almost took a step back by the furious energy in Mary's word-attack. "We're not going to fuck on the porch, Steve! _We'll just talk_. Don't you get that? What's wrong with you all that you always think Kawika just comes by to have a good fuck!" Mary's voice broke and more tears streamed down her face.

Steve's ears rang from Mary's swearing. He could only listen, thunderstruck from the way she interpreted Aunt Deb and his protective instincts. His hands played helplessly with the soapy water while he tried to find the right words, but Mary beat him to it.

"Why can't you just let me be, Steve, huh?" Her breath caught and she turned around. "I'm not a baby anymore. I know stuff, too, and Kawika is nice, okay? I like him. We didn't even kiss yet." Her voice grew louder again. "I'm sure he's scared shitless by all your harassment. I'm sure he won't like me after every-fucking-one talked to him, telling him to back off, to leave me alone." She threw the dishtowel crumpled up into a hard ball in a corner by the sink and turned on her heel.

Steve leaped forward and grabbed her arm. "Mary, I'm sorry. I didn't want to give you this feeling. I'm so sorry." The words left his mouth in a haste. He had to fix this! What a disaster. "I'm your big brother. I feel responsible. I want to protect you. I know Kawika. I don't want you to get hurt."

Everything he had wanted to wrap up in a nice explanation, a logical way to let Mary know how deeply he cared for her, fell by the wayside. Steve was so worried she could get hurt that he completely forgot about how she felt with the whole situation. He had no time to be soft and careful. He was in such a hurry to fix this mess. He was as blunt as punch to the face. "Kawika is well known for his groupies and I just want to tell him that you're way more precious than an easy date and a quick, uhm, I don't want him to touch you." Steve was out of breath and the storm in Mary's face made it very clear that with his choice of words, he just fucked up everything even more.

Mary yanked her arm out of Steve's grip. "Fuck you, _big brother_! What do you care anyway? You don't spend any time with me anymore, Steve. You have Danny now. And I'm sure you fuck a lot, and Aunt Deb didn't talk to Danny. Go figure! And do you know why?" Mary's shouting got louder, but Steve felt the deep hurt behind her words. "Because she doesn't know that you have a boyfriend and that you have sex! I back you up, Steve. Yes, me, your insecure, little baby sister. Your secret is safe with me. I just hoped that maybe you would do the same for me!" 

"Mary – I'm sorry. I – " Steve reeled from Mary's confession. The pressure on his chest was unbearable. He had no words to make it up to her because she spoke the truth.

"I miss you, Steve. We don't watch movies together or hang out anymore. Sometimes I just want to be with you, just the two of us, like we used to. You don't need me anymore. You spend all your time with Danny. You're like Siamese twins, attached at the hips. I like him a lot, but somehow you just forgot about me. I don't want your protection, Steve. I can look out for myself. I like Kawika, so back the fuck off." Mary didn't wait for Steve's response.

He helplessly watched as Mary left the kitchen. Her words evoked a tidal wave of guilt and it crushed him on the spot. It was worse than any gut punch he'd ever received during a football game. But Mary dealt him another blow when she turned around to add way too mature with a sad voice. "I'm worried, too, that Danny might hurt you, but I also see how happy you are. Why can't you just be happy for me?" And then she left.

Steve stumbled, appalled, against the kitchen counter. He pressed his face into his shoulder and wiped furiously over his eyes. Fuck. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't collapse, and he wouldn't tell Aunt Deb anything. He was going to find a way to make it up to Mary. He had to do right by her. _Shit.Shit.Shit_. Steve's legs shook, and with jittery hands, he rinsed the first plate. His jaw almost cramped he clenched it so hard.

The wish to leap over to the phone to call Danny was overwhelming. He wanted to unload his hurt, this enormous guilt that was extremely heavy weighing down on his shoulders, compressing his heart. He needed to hear Danny's voice just to listen to him saying he hadn't lost Mary, but he didn't call Danny. He finished the washing with mechanical accuracy instead.

He'd let Mary down. Steve almost couldn't breathe by the fact that he failed his little sister when she needed him.

He collected himself with every movement. By the time he stashed the last glass in the kitchen cupboard, Aunt Deb appeared with a sweet smile on her lips and an aura of contentment in the kitchen. "Kawika is a fine young man. I like him and I know he'll look out for Mary." Her mood was almost chirpy, and Steve kicked himself to be his normal cheery self. He had to play along.

"Hey, yeah. He's a great friend. I always can count on him in every football game. He's Hawaiian and family comes first. He understands that. I'm happy he passed your test, Aunt Deb." Steve forced a smile on his lips.

"I didn't make him jump through any hoops, Steven. I just wanted to make sure he's serious about Mary. I told him that she had a hard time after your mom died and that she's very fragile and sometimes suffers mood swings. I wanted to make sure he knows those things. But he has the courage, and he didn't flinch. He just stood there tall and responsible. I like him." Aunt Deb craned her neck. "Where's Mary?"

Steve rubbed his neck with his hand. Fucking great. He knew that family and ohana were super important to Kawika. Natives didn't joke about such kind of things. Steve felt like a loser and the biggest asshole ever. "She's waiting in her room. She's angry that you wanted to talk to Kawika." Steve was proud his voice didn't give away any of his worries.

"I know, being fifteen is not easy. She'll be fine." Aunt Deb heaved a sigh.

"Should I go and get her?" Steve asked, unsure why his aunt still stood in the kitchen. "Kawika is waiting, I guess?"

"He wants to see you, Steve. He asked for you first. He mentioned something about a big brother talk." Aunt Deb only gave him a gentle look with elevated eyebrows and walked out of the kitchen.

The need to punch a wall and to feel physical pain was hard to rein in. Steve covered his face with his hands and breathed a few times before he walked to the front door and stepped on the porch. Kawika stood with his back to him, watching the nearby beach.

"You wanted to see me?" Steve approached him cautiously from behind. He had no idea what he wanted to say. He'd rather burn in hell than to make it more difficult for Mary.

Kawika turned around and looked Steve square in the eye. "You know why I wanted to see you. Don't play dumb, Steve." 

Steve stuffed his hands in the pockets of his shorts. "Look Kawika, I don't want to give you a hard time. I wanted to at first, like right after the party, but then something happened, and now I don't want anymore." Steve dipped his chin and waited.

"That doesn't sound like you, Steve. Why don't you just get it over with and tell me what's on your mind." Kawika didn't sound aggressive. There was a lot of understanding in his words and this threw Steve for a loop.

Kawika waited patiently. He didn't step closer and he didn't start an argument. It was so uncharacteristic for his friend. Steve's whole big-brother-is-dangerous-speech disintegrated into individual parts that didn't make any sense anymore. He only wanted Mary to be happy and he said the first thing that was on his mind. "Don't hurt her – please." Steve didn't look up. "She likes you, Kawika, so please be kind and if you don't really mean it, don't give her hope." 

Kawika took a small step toward him. "God, Steve, I would never hurt Mary. Why do you even come up with crap like that?" Kawika's voice was tense but gentle, so unfamiliarly gentle and Steve's head jerked up.

"Because I've seen you with all the girls who always wait for you after every game. You love to be the school's famous playboy, boasting about having the best sex and all that shit." Steve shot back.

"Yeah, I know, but you also know there's a big difference between those girls who only want to get in my pants. They only see the tough, good-looking football player and they want my body and nothing else. Do you know how tiring and boring that is? But we're talking about Mary, Steve. She's a whole different universe." Kawika explained with a serious tone.

"Didn't you enjoy having sex with all these girls?" Steve asked curiously.

"Fuck, Steve, that's not the point!"

"Shit, sorry. I know." Steve watched his feet.

"What happened, huh?" Kawika scoffed. "What changed your mind, Steve? I prepared myself for one of your tough, scary speeches. I was even prepared for a fight. It's Mary we're talking about here. Your little sister. I thought I'd have to fight hard with her big brother to finally get the permission to even date her." Kawika eyed him suspiciously.

Steve dug his toes into the dirt. He pulled his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced over at Kawika and locked eyes with him. "I fucked up, Kawika." Steve suddenly got sad about this stupid emotional mess he caused. "Mary is so angry with me. My macho attitude with the puffed-out chest and the big brother bullshit went off in my face. I let her down, Kawika, and I need to make it right again." Steve rubbed with both hands over his face. "She likes you. You make her feel good. I want her to be happy and I don't want to be the one to make it difficult for her. So, if you really like her, being serious and all – don't hurt her, please." Steve felt so tired and disheartened.

"Hey, Steve, hey," Kawika stepped up and grabbed him by his upper arms. He even shook him a little. "Jesus, Steve, do I really have to spell it out for you?" His friend asked him with such a serious expression that Steve feared he missed another big call.

"What? What did I miss? Goddamnit." Steve's sadness flipped to anger.

"You're," Kawika sighed and huffed impatiently, "you're the Big Kahuna, Steve. The spirit of Hawaii runs in your blood and is a part of your soul. You're ohana, _Jesus_. I'm in love with your little sister, Steve. Me, I'm Hawaiian, I got the principle of ohana and family and the respect for all of this. I understand your need to be the big protective brother. I have sisters, too, you big dumbass."

Steve inhaled to interrupt Kawika's waterfall of words but again he didn't get a chance.

"Shut up and listen, Steve! Don't you know that I respect you so much that I would _never ever_ hurt Mary? I would _never ever_ even ask for a date with Mary if I wasn't sure to have feelings for her. Why is this so difficult to understand? Why do you think I came here tonight, huh? I was well aware of the fact that your aunt wanted to talk to me. I was even prepared to see your dad, to get his speech, too. For fuck's sake, Steve. Sometimes you're as dense as a foul coconut. And I thought you wanted to at least punch my face before you allow me to see Mary."

Steve listened and his eyes were as big as saucers. His mind was a mess. "Thank you, Kawika. I didn't know." He mouthed, standing stiff and awkward on the spot still with Kawika's hands wrapped around his arms.

"Yeah, I see that. Obviously, you didn't know. Now what? Do you want to punch my nose? Yes or no?" 

Steve laughed. "No, I don't want to punch your nose, Kawika. Mary would hate me for that, and I can't take any more from her. I've hurt her enough and I need to fix it. I only wanted to protect her, you know?" Steve nodded a few times.

"I know, Steve, being a big brother sucks and it hurts, too. I won't take her from you, you know? She'll always be your little sister, no matter what." Kawika squeezed his arms and shook him again. "You always will be her _ke kaikua'ana_." He said empathically.

Steve silently agreed with a heavy, sore heart in his chest. He finally realized that it was this fact that cut into his heart like a blunt, rusty knife. The fact that he wouldn't be the number one guy in Mary's world. And this hurt like a motherfucker. Kawika would be her number one. It was hard to accept that his friend would protect her, too. From now on his duty as Mary's big brother wouldn't be needed all the time.

"Don't make me hug you and kiss it better, Steve." Kawika teased. "Danny would definitely break my nose if he knew I kissed his boyfriend."

Steve sniffed and chuckled and felt stupidly relieved and a complete emotional mess. He tried to hide all of that, but he knew he couldn't fool his friend. "You're such an asshole, Kawika." He croaked with no heat in his words.

"Can I see Mary now?" Kawika's voice went all soft when he spelled Mary's name. It did different things to Steve's heart, but he knew Mary would be safe with his friend. Kawika would treat her with great care. He would make her smile.

"I'll get her. And Kawika," Steve pressed his lips together and grabbed Kawika's shoulders with a strong, assuring grip. "Thank you." He looked in Kawika's wise eyes and he answered his friend's big smile with his own soft one. 

Steve always forgot that Kawika's soul was made from a different material. Situations like these proved that fact.

 

-

 

Steve tossed and turned for an unnervingly long time, but sleep didn't come. Although the situation didn't escalate with Kawika and Mary hopped down the stairs the moment he called her name, the things between them weren't set right.

The fight he had with her in the kitchen hung in the air like a dusty spider web. Steve couldn't take his mind off Mary's sad and disappointed look when she asked him why he couldn't just be happy for her. Steve couldn't delay that talk. He would find time tomorrow even if he had to cancel the tutoring with Danny. Mary was important and Steve's world was still out of whack. He knew Danny would wait for him to make sure he was okay after he talked to Mary.

The creak of his door startled him. Steve knew immediately it was Mary, sneaking into his room. He had his back turned to the door and his heartbeat peaked while an immediate heat gushed out into his body. The mattress dipped when she clambered on the bed. Steve heard her breathe. He waited with a tight throat, as if in shock. Mary was such a brave girl. He could learn a lot from his little sister.

"Are you awake, punk?" Her small voice trembled a bit, a hoarse echo in the dark room. "I'd like to apologize. I said some nasty things and – " She whispered, scooting closer.

Steve flopped over to face her and patted with his hands over the cover until he touched her knee. "Mary, no. Don't – don't apologize. I'm the one who should apologize. I'm so sorry I made you sad." He rasped.

"You will always be my _ke kaikua'ana_." Mary's soft voice was barely a whisper.

Steve wasn't prepared to hear that special sentence with this Hawaiian word that meant so much to him. He hugged Mary's thigh with his big hand and squeezed softly. His breath caught, unable to word an answer. Mary's Hawaiian was like a bird's melody, enchanting to listen to and her words felt like a blessing in the darkness. Steve had no idea how much he needed to hear this.

"I'm so sorry for all I've put you through. Come here." Steve swallowed hard and shuffled back on the mattress until his back hit the wall. He folded back the light bedcover in an inviting gesture and patted with his hand on the empty space next to him.

Mary slipped under the cover and curled into a little ball by Steve's side. He lay on his back, his arms tucked to his side with a wildly beating heart. He was thankful for the darkness. His eyes burnt and he blinked the threatening wetness away. Mary reached out to grab his arm. She fumbled with her fingers over his skin until she could sandwich his hand between her small ones and hung on tightly. Steve turned to lean his cheek against her head. She smelled of wind and sea.

"Did you have a nice evening with Kawika?" He asked shyly.

"Yes, and he explained some things to me about being a big brother."

Steve let out a silent breath. Maybe he should consider kissing Kawika in return to express his deep thanks. Mary moved closer, curled up by his side like a kitten, holding on to his hand. 

"Would you, uh, what do you think about a movie night with Danny and Kawika? Friday night maybe? Here, at our place? Would you like that?" He groped at the quilt cover with his eyes wide open, waiting.

"I'd like that. Yes." She answered with a sleepy, soft voice, shuffling into a comfortable position.

"Okay," Steve mouthed when a wave of relief rushed through his body, making his toe tingle.

He waited until Mary was fast asleep. Her breath evened out and her grip loosened on his hand. The first thing he would do tomorrow was to organize this movie night with Danny and Kawika. He wanted to give Mary some of the time back she missed out on her big brother because of his arrogance and his lack of attention. They could hang out together and have some fun. 

Steve fell into a dreamless, comforting sleep, lying flat on his back to not disturb Mary in her sleep while his world shifted back into balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> _ke kaikua'ana_ = big brother
> 
> As a writer, you have a special relationship with chapters. At least I do because I always write in chapters to cut the number of scenes down to get the whole story done, step by step. Some chapters get written so easily, others seem to cut years out of your life. And sometimes you struggle long and terribly until you get the right words out to describe what you want.  
> This chapter though, this was so different. I didn't write faster but every situation, every paragraph fell into place the moment it was written. And rereading everything again showed me how much love I have for Steve and Danny, for the meaning of ohana, for the Hawaiian spirituality, and for friendship and the respect these young boys have for each other. And my heart, I LOVE Steve and Mary so much and I always need them to be okay. This chapter made me happy after I got it done. And I'm so super happy and very emotional after I just read it to edit it one last time.  
> I don't talk a lot about my writing process and how it felt or how much I struggled at times. But these scenes here are dear to my heart and they really mean a lot to me. I just wanted to tell you this.
> 
> I'm so happy I can share all of this with you. Lots of love to you, guys and Mahalo for being here with me.


	24. Chapter 24

His football team was scattered over the gridiron. Almost everyone had already walked off the field to reach the cool area of the air-conditioned locker room. They were all beat. Today's football training was brutal mostly because of the terrible heat.

Steve held Danny back by grabbing his shirt. "Wait, Jersey. Mamo wants to talk to us." Danny stopped dead in his tracks and stumbled backward. His epic eye-roll made Steve laugh. "Come on, Danny. Don't do that. I guess it's important."

"He just gave us a speech about how much we sucked today. It was freaking depressing and I've wanted to take a cold shower since the moment I stepped on the gridiron. It's boiling hot today. What's left to talk about?" Danny tore at his shirt and blew air down his chest with the collar stretched to the max. "I might have a heat-stroke." He complained.

"I'm hot too, Danny. The weather behaves crazy, it's a baking heat, but we have to wait." Steve slapped his back. He winked and blew Danny an air-kiss with pursed lips.

He felt just as exhausted as Danny. His face was burning and there was no sweat left to cool his skin. Steve hallucinated about a barrel filled with ice-cold sweetened tea where he would dunk his whole head just for the pure fun of it. He could drink up a whole damn lake he was so thirsty.

"Does Mamo only want to talk to us?" Danny collapsed on the ground. He lay spread-eagled with closed eyes under the burning sun playing dead.

"No." Steve nudged Danny's thigh with his foot. He formed a funnel with his hands and called after his friends. "Kame! Kawika! Chin! Wait up! Come back!" He waved his arms and gave them the sign to turn around.

All three slouched along with their helmets in hand looking disgruntled but followed Steve's request. 

"Don't make us do extra laps or some other shit, Steve. We sucked. Our performance was shitty today, but I need a shower now or I'll start punching some faces. I'll start with yours if you tell me you need to kick my ass for losing the ball several times today. I can't think straight. My brain is fucking fried." Kawika grunted.

"What's up?" Chin wanted to know while he pulled at Kamekona' shirt. Steve's fullback swayed on his feet and trailed behind Chin with heavy feet. "We need to get Kame out of the heat. I think his brain melted half an hour ago."

"Mamo wants a word. I don't know what it's about. He didn't say. He wants only us. I have no idea." Steve explained with a wary eye on Kamekona. He decided his state wasn't life-threatening yet and sunk on the ground to lie next to Danny.

Steve couldn't wait to tear his clothes off and to wash the sticky sweat off his skin. And he needed buckets of water to make up for his uneven fluid balance.

Mamo jogged over the field and stopped with a stern look on his face. His stance was wide with his arms akimbo. "What are you doing here? Why are you lying in the boiling sun?" He barked immediately but no one jumped. They were too tired to be scared. "Damn boys, get the hell up, out of the sun! You need shade to cool down a bit. Are you nuts, boys? Steve, you know that this isn't healthy. Up, up. Come one, guys." Mamo shouted in his usual baritone.

"You said we should wait," Steve mumbled, feeling a bit dizzy with his eyes closed.

"But I didn't say you should drop dead on the ground to get cooked alive. Seek shade, Steve. I assumed that would have been crystal clear. That should be a normal survival instinct to get out of the heat, especially after ninety minutes of training." Mamo sounded slightly amused and shook his head. "Come on, guys, let's talk over there."

Steve was curious and excited. It didn't happen often to get a private moment with their coach. He admired Mamo for his knowledge, his wisdom, and the way this man understood nature and the ocean and football and motorbikes. 

"Okay, guys, listen up. It won't take long. You're all great, experienced surfers. There's a storm coming. _Kai_ is calling." Mamo paused and let his glance travel over every face. "You, Danny, you're not ready yet. I've seen you surf. You have guts and skill, but you haven't developed your instinct yet – you still don't feel _kai_ the way you could. But I want you to hear this anyway. You're _ohana_ and you carry it in you, this wisdom to feel."

Steve's breath hitched and his heart leaped up. He felt Danny's tension and how the anger rose in his boyfriend. The hair on his arms stood up like sensors, catching every shift in Danny's mood. But he was distracted because this was something he had dreamed about and now Mamo just informed them the moment had arrived.

Just like that Steve freaked out, silently and privately. He almost shot up from where he sat. Kawika was staring at him wide-eyed when he turned his head. Chin looked as excited as he felt. Only Kamekona seemed to have fallen asleep on his feet. Maybe he just passed out and got held upright by a sheer force of excitement. Steve didn't want to jump to any conclusion yet but if this was what he thought it was, then – Christ! Finally! 

"Is this what I think it is?" Steve blurted.

"Yes, Steve, that's exactly what this is." Mamo smiled and Steve's stomach dropped through his sports shoes because fuck, they were so lucky to have Mamo as their coach and teacher.

Steve had waited for such an opportunity the moment Mamo had mentioned it for the first time over a year ago. Something big roared through Steve's body and he got instantly nervous. He had no idea how long they had to wait until the storm would hit the island. He was going to chew his pillow to pieces. He wouldn't get any shut-eye with the prospect to ride with _kai_ gone wild. Holy crap. 

Danny shifted on his feet. He folded his arms and a gloomy expression snuck over his face. With pinpoint accuracy, he nailed Steve on the spot with his glare. "What's going on? What the hell are you all talking about? What the heck? Why am I not ready?" He demanded to know.

Steve really wanted to explain everything to Danny, but the flurry of excitement traveled wave-like through his muscles. He only had eyes for Mamo. "Who's allowed to ride with you?" Steve's body got pumped with a power he couldn't resist. 

Mamo's gaze wandered over each face before he stopped, looking Steve square in the eye. "Kono and Catherine are ready but no one else. They will ride with us. I'll see them tomorrow in class and I'll tell them to be ready for my call." 

Steve's muscles forgot the strain from their ruthless training and he knew if he wanted, he could just run countless laps around the football field. The boiling heat be damned. His endurance was nurtured by a joy which flooded his entire body. An overdose of adrenaline-fueled his system with an unknown strength. It was damn intoxicating. He drew in some air to ask about Mary. Steve also realized how Danny kind of tensed up being stiff and angry.

"Mary's too young, Steve. She's in a much better place already, thanks to you and her friends and your family. But she hasn't developed the strength to face _kai_. She's not coming with us." As always, Mamo startled Steve by the way he seemed to read minds. Steve's lungs deflated.

"Okay, good. Thank you, Mamo." He bobbed his head while a wave of thankfulness frizzled up and down his ramrod-straight spine. He heard Kawika's exhale, and Steve knew his friend had been worried as well. They would all be completely occupied dealing with the Blue Lady and her stunning, intimidating power. Everyone would be extra cautious, looking out to not get knocked off their boards. 

"Could someone _please_ tell me what the hell you're discussing!" Danny shouted and slipped from the bench he was sitting on. He wore a quizzical expression. "Whoa. I feel like a fifth wheel, Coach. I don't get it." He turned around with a scowl on his face. "What are you all gabbing about? Storm? What freaking storm? And who the hell is _kai_? There's no storm coming. How is there a storm coming? I mean… it's freaking hot, okay, but I only see blue, clear sky and not even a tiny cloud far and wide." Danny gestured wildly with his hands at the cloudless sky. He shook his head in pure bewilderment and sought help by turning to Steve. 

Steve bit his lips and felt bad when he witnessed the hurt in Danny's eyes. "Danny –"

"There is a storm coming, Danny," Mamo stated calmly with the silent message that he no longer tolerated any oppositions. Steve sensed also a warning in the coach's words. No one was allowed to mock the Hawaiian ancient knowledge. 

Kawika stepped forward, addressing his words to Danny. "Mamo used to be a navigator in his youth, Danny. They used to be out in the open sea with their canoes, alone and on their own. There was only water, miles of sea and no land with only the sky, the clouds, and the waves to tell them which way to drift." He made a prominent pause. "With the task to find their own path to Hawaii."

Danny shook his head in clear confusion. "So? What's that got to do with a storm coming?" He looked around and Steve could tell he tried hard not to laugh.

Steve sighed. Sometimes he forgot that Danny wasn't really connected with the Hawaiian spirit, at least not yet. He grew up in New Jersey's streets filled with concrete, skyscrapers and too much pollution. How could he know?

"Hey Danny, have you ever heard of saltwater people?" Steve folded his arms and waited. He wanted to touch him badly but now was not the time and the moment. Steve's heart beat hard behind his chest.

"I have no idea what that means. I know Aquaman. Are you talking about Aquaman?" Danny scoffed, clearly getting angry. 

"No, it's not Aquaman. Jesus, Danny." Steve set his jaw and did his best to keep a light note to his words.

"And again, where's the storm topic fitting in, in all of this? Could anyone explain that to me? Please?" Danny carded his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. He was annoyed. "Cause, guys, I don't share your excitement, and it seems I'm not going to be a part of the fun. Right, Coach? I'm not ready yet." Danny bit out.

"Don't be offended, Danny. It's for the best. _Kai_ can be very rough and harmful to the ones who don't know how to ride her spirit. Her waves under these circumstances are powerful and a risk but also a wonderful challenge to those who carry the knowledge. It's an initiation for the ones which are ready with their hearts, Danny. You're not there yet. That's all." Mamo explained patiently, looking at Danny the whole time.

"Are you saying I don't have enough courage?" Danny spun around and glared at Mamo. "And, _who the hell is kai_? No one wants to answer that damn question!" Danny hissed through clenched teeth. "Why don't you bring a dictionary next time we have a special audience with you, Coach, because I honestly have no frigging idea what you're talking about." Danny kicked the ground with his sports shoes and ignored Steve.

Mamo smiled softly. "You're still the hotheaded Jersey boy, Danny. You have your roots and they are very important. I know how much bravery you have stashed in your heart, but this is different. Muscular strength and courage aren't enough. Besides, you're not familiar enough with the Hawaiian religion and it's obvious that you've never heard of saltwater people." Mamo didn't lose the soft tone in his voice. He acted extremely understanding of Danny's little outburst.

"Hey, Jersey, no need to get angry – " Steve reached out to touch the small patch of skin on Danny's neck that wasn't covered by the shoulder pads. "How could you know? You didn’t grow up here. It's common knowledge to us who have been born on the island and to native Hawaiians in particular. It belongs to the Hawaiian religion, to their spirituality. _Kai_. Danny – _kai_ means 'the ocean'." Steve's fingers dug deeper into Danny's strained muscles. Danny dropped his head and didn't answer. Steve spoke with soft words as if he had to break a hard shell shielding off Danny's upset mind. "She's female. A powerful spirit inhabits the waters. You can talk to this entity with your heart. The sea is a lady, Jersey. _Kai_ is the sea."

Steve's heart calmed down when Danny didn't shake his hand off, instead, he leaned into his touch. Steve stroked with his fingers over the sticky skin to ground Danny and to let him know nothing had changed. Steve knew how much it sucked to be left out. Danny must have some sort of flashback to be the 'new guy'.

Kawika chimed in again. The pride in his voice made his words sharp in the pronunciation. "Mamo can read the sky and the ocean. He's saltwater people – water folks. He's connected with _kai_. He talks to the Blue Lady, reads her like an open book with the help of _honu_ , the green sea turtle. He's a beach boy, too, D." Kawika stepped closer, his burning eyes darting over Danny's face. "Mamo could surf before he could walk. He's one with the ocean, the sky, and the wind and the clouds." Kawika spoke in a firm, almost solemn voice. His admiration for Mamo and his skills vibrated around him like a tamed rainbow. "So, when Mamo says there's a storm coming then there's a damn storm coming. Got that? It's going to happen." 

Steve's nerve endings were glowing, and he alertly watched how Kawika clenched his fist.

"Whoa, Kawika, calm down. I get it, okay? Just give me a moment to wrap my head around all that. It's freaking news to me, all right?" Danny held his hands defensively before his body. He spoke in a placating way.

It was dead silence for a couple of seconds. Steve could tell even though Danny was upset, he was also touched by the way Kawika had brought the deep Hawaiian wisdom forward. His mood showed in the way he licked his lips.

"Thank you, Kawika." Mamo patted his shoulder shortly and turned his concentration once more solely on Danny. "I'll teach you if you'd like to learn, but you have to listen to me and to do as I say. But this time, you won't be riding waves. It's too dangerous for you, Danny. And no, I won't change my mind. Do you get that?"

Danny kept stubbornly quiet, but he nodded in agreement before he shot a short, slightly offended look over to Mamo. Steve knew Mamo's words felt like swallowing a bitter pill. Danny had courage in abundance. He had proved that fact many times. Steve would make sure to keep Danny in a good mood. A small smile stole its way onto his lips.

"Surfing is more than standing up on a surfboard, Danny. It is the language of 'Oceanspeak'; of feet on waves, of heart in sky, of breath and body in sync with Mother Nature," Chin added with almost a whisper, leaning with his back to the wall. He shot a guarded look over to where Danny was trying to hold his temper.

"I got it the first time, Chin. Don't rub it in. I'm no island boy, my surfing skills suck, and I'm not invited to the inner circle. It's a shitty feeling, but the rules are set." Danny's voice was too loud, and Steve knew that his mood was slipping.

"Stop it, guys, stop it right there!" Mamo's low spoken words startled them all. "You're _ohana_ , Danny, so don't act stupid and offended. We don't exclude you. You know well enough how good you are at surfing. You're just not ready yet. You've never met _kai_ before. It takes time. End of discussion." Mamo's voice carried a layer of thunder. His words rolled over his tongue and they seemed louder although he had spoken with kindness. He pinned Danny to the spot with his eyes until Danny gave in and kind of deflated right before Steve's eyes. 

"All right. Okay. Good. Yes. Damn it." Danny sounded really small.

Steve held his breath, but there was no reason to worry. Danny dipped his chin and closed the open gap with three steps. Steve threw his arm over Danny's shoulder the moment he stood by his side and bumped into him.

"Okay, guys. The storm is going to arrive during Sunday. Be ready with your surfboards. I can tell if it's safe to be out riding breaks when the power rises in the water. You're going to experience a new kind of surfing. Everything will pulse in your body and the Blue Lady will provoke you. I'll be with you the whole time." Mamo checked with all of them one more time. His eyes were glued to Kamekona. "What about you, Kamekona? You haven't said a word so far. You're with us?"

"Shoots." A gruff word followed by a shaka sign broke the ice. Everyone snickered. 

"He's dehydrated." Steve tried to explain when Mamo glared at his big friend.

"Okay, guys, go, have a shower. I'll see you on Sunday. And Kamekona – learn to drink during practice." Mamo dismissed them with a sharp jerk of his head.

Steve pulled Danny close on their way to the locker room despite the heat. "You're pissed." He stated and grabbed Danny by the neck.

"Wouldn't you be? Everyone's invited except me." Danny grumbled.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." Steve grinned and dragged Danny along, still holding on to his hot, sweaty neck.

"I hope you know that's going to be tough. I'm a piece of work." Danny shot back.

Steve clicked his tongue and ruffled his hair. "I don't want to have it any other way. I might surprise you with my stamina."

Danny barked a laugh. "You little shit, always up for a challenge. Tell you what, I can't wait, handsome."

"We're good, Danny?" Steve still felt a shred of insecurity.

"Yeah, we're good, don't worry." Danny stayed close the whole way over the gridiron.

Steve tore the door to the air-conditioned building open. "What a fucking relief!" He groaned and tore at his sports clothes while everyone stormed into the blissfully cooled room.

"When should I be at your place, Steve?" Danny was already topless. He peeled his sweat-soaked clothes off his over-heated body and threw them on the floor.

Steve sat on the bench and interrupted his drinking shortly to answer Danny's question. "Eight is fine, Jersey. I promised Mary to go snorkeling. Just the two of us, as she asked. We'll be back and showered and ready for you guys at eight, okay?" He tucked the opening of the bottle between his lips and drank with big gulps. 

"Okay, good. I'll bring the movies." Danny rummaged in his bag and moaned just as loud as Steve when he finally could knock down his Gatorade to quench his thirst. He stopped, wiped with the back of his hand over his mouth and stared intensely at Steve. "Can we talk some more about this storm thing-y? I don't get what it's all about and why all of you freak out as if you get shaved ice for a whole month for free." Danny emptied his drink with large gulps. He pressed the empty plastic bottle together and tossed it with force into the trash can.

Steve had only eyes for the play of Danny's strong muscles and the way he showed off his perfectly shaped upper body. His look zoomed in on Danny's small, dark nipples. He was such a good-looking, sexy fucker. Steve lowered his drink and beckoned Danny to come closer.

He waited until Danny stepped into the open vee of his legs. Steve placed his large hand, fingers spread wide, at the back of his thigh, skidding upwards to nudge at the curve of Danny's taut ass. He was still wearing his sports tights and the groin guard created a prominent bulge in Danny's tight pants.

Steve breathed through the nose and tilted his head back, searching for Danny's eyes. "We'll talk tonight, okay? Next time – next time you're riding with us." Danny's glance was burning with withheld anger and a hot spark of arousal. Steve swallowed and had a hard time to ignore Danny's hands in his hair. He just kept talking. "What Mamo says that goes. He does it to protect you. You're not worth less than us. You got that, Jersey, don't you? We live here, we've been born here. That's the only difference. If I were the new guy in Jersey at one of the schools, I wouldn't get the rules either."

Steve closed his eyes when Danny tugged at his hair. His hand fell back at his side and Danny's mouthed 'okay' was good enough for now. Steve's cock twitched and the air left his lungs with a stutter. Steve nodded when Danny said he was going to take a shower. He needed a minute but kept grazing over Danny's body with his hungry eyes.

The locker room was filled with groans and huffs and grunts. Everyone collapsed on the benches, defeated by a rough practice and the horrible heat. Kawika sunk down on the bench next to Steve. He emptied a bottle of water in one go. He belched loudly and obscenely and missed the trash by far. The bottle rolled over the floor and ended lying under one of the opposite benches. Kawika slouched against the lockers. "Fuck. I'm so beat. You rented some good movies, D? Because I'm up for a good, lazy movie night and a bucket filled with popcorn."

"Don't worry, Kawika. I've got all the emotions covered. I'm sure Mary is happy to clutch your arm to hide her face. You can protect her from the horror on the screen and be her hero." Danny laughed and ducked in time to dodge the bottle of shampoo Kawika threw in his direction.

"You really don't have the eye for the distance today, Kawika. You better work on your mojo and pump up your shit. Next practice is on soon enough!" Danny shouted over his shoulder before he made a beeline for the shower.

"One day I'm gonna choke that snotty Jersey brat." Kawika's back hit the locker with a bang and he slumped down with a limp body.

Steve laughed and his empty bottle performed a beautiful arch, flying through the air before it hit the opening of the trash can. A clean score for Steve. He fist-pumped the air and smacked Kawika's shoulder with his hand. "Hey! You saw that, huh? Whoo Hoo! That's some awesome shit! Fuck, a clean shot after this hellish training." Steve's face lit up with a smug grin.

"I don't have any strength left, jackass, otherwise I'd drag you under the shower and make you eat some soap." Kawika hissed through clenched teeth.

"Aww, peanut, don't be mad. C'mon, you gotta see Mary tonight and I'm sure Danny rented some good movies. You know, it's his way to support you even if it's hard to grasp. I mean he wants to help you out to get some good moments with Mary. You know the, uhm, the ones where you might, uhm – hold her hand or something like that?" Steve was still smiling but he was also kind of embarrassed. The heat that crept over the back of his neck spread into his cheeks. "Never mind." He turned abruptly totally focused to dig around in his locker to search for his shower gel. Steve jerked his head around because the movement he saw out the corner of his eye spooked him.

Kawika rose as agile as a dancer from his bench where he huddled up moments ago. His face expression flipped from angry and exhausted to calm and insightful, to understanding and… beautiful? Steve stared at his friend totally stunned, waiting what Kawika was up to. 

Warm, sticky fingers looped tight around Steve's wrist and before Steve could say 'whatthefuckyouthinkyouredoing' Kawika pressed a soft peck to his cheek. "You're good people, Steve. So is Danny. I kind of love that little shit. Make sure you have enough popcorn ready. I'll drop by at eight. And thanks, brah, for everything." Kawika let go of his wrist, and with hip-swinging steps, he walked over to where all the showers were running. He whistled some kind of a melody before he stepped, fully clothed with shoulder pads and all, under the water jet. Everyone hooted with delight and the guy next to Kawika squeezed a fair amount of shampoo into his wet hair.

Steve's jaw dropped once more. His fingertips grazed over the spot where Kawika's lips touched his skin. He gasped a stunned laugh and shook his head. He stood there gawping at Kawika who took a shower fully geared up. Amazed Steve came to the conclusion that his Hawaiian friend was the best guy Mary could have fallen for.

 

\- 

 

"Where are the other movies?" Mary shoved the two covers over the kitchen table. "That can't be all, Danny. Where's the romance?"

"What romance?" Danny distractedly murmured, casting only a short look over where Mary was bent over the two rented VHS. "Nobody said anything about cheesy love stories. No romance today, Mary. I'm not here to fall asleep in front of the TV. I brought crime and action, just the good stuff. No horror movies. Steve said you're not allowed to watch those."

Mary grabbed one cassette and turned it over to read the text on the back. "I'm astonished you didn't bring any stupid football movies. At least Keanu Reeves is super-hot as a surfer." Mary's other hand dove deep into the big bowl of freshly popped popcorn and munched contently, shooting a hypnotical glare over where Danny assisted Steve to produce more popcorn. 

"Don't give me that look, Mary. You'll like it." Danny assured her distractedly.

"You think Keanu Reeves is hot?" Kawika walked into the kitchen and snatched the VHS case from her grip to take a good look at the pictures on the front. "He has a funny hairstyle."

"Who cares for his hair, gosh. It's wet anyway. Yeah, he's kinda good looking." Mary's words had a provocative hint and she didn't look up, but Steve made out a dull pink on her cheeks.

Kawika stared intently at the cover while he huffed out an unintelligible answer. 

Steve snickered and felt a strange satisfaction seeing his baby sis together with Kawika in their kitchen. He reached for the puffy bag in the microwave. The room was filled with the heavy, intense scent of hot popcorn from various flavors. Danny helped to fill three bowls and the fourth was in the making. Salty, buttered flavored was the first, cheese taste was the second, caramel corn was Mary's wish, and the fourth type was a specialty from Hawaiian Hurricane Popcorn – seaweed with sesame.

"Did you choose the films, D?" Kawika looked up and held the two movies in the air. "'Silence of the Lambs'? Seriously? This is a nasty one. This could easily fit into the category of horror movies. I've read about it. It's a dark one. You've seen it already?"

"No, I haven't seen this one. What's the fun to watch it again? It's a perfect choice for a movie night." Danny shot back.

"I don't wanna watch this one. I know I'm gonna have terrible nightmares about it." Mary's upper body was shoved half-way onto the table, her mouth stuffed with popcorn. 

"Yeah, I selected the movies to answer your question, Kawika and don't worry, Mary you can hide behind a pillow." Danny sounded defensive. "Hey, you all asked for good movies. Next time suggest some ideas I can choose from. They're both great movies by the way. Keanu and Patrick Swayze as surfers. Come on, that suits the topic of today and besides, I don't know any romances. I would have brought the wrong one anyway." He grumbled. "And 'Silence of the Lambs' is a must-see, okay?"

"Hey, Danny. I like the choice. I've always wanted to watch 'Point Break'. I missed it when it played at the theater. It's perfect. We'll start with this anyway. The thriller is best when it's dark and spooky." Steve hugged Danny quickly from the side and handed him the opened popcorn bag. "That's the last one. I guess we're equipped for our movie night."

Danny emptied the last portion for their TV snack into the fourth bowl. "Hey Mary, Steve told me you saw two turtles and some big schools of fish. Did you have fun snorkeling?" He turned to place the dish right in front of Mary on the table. "Leave some for me, yeah?" Danny snatched a handful from the bowl nearest where Mary was leaning on her elbows, watching the guys. 

"Yeah, we saw a _honu_ , two actually and some fish. It's always awesome and Steve knows some good places. We went there often with dad and Mamo. You should come, too, Danny. I'm sure you'll like it. Next time." Mary smiled and secretly peeked over where Kawika was still brooding over the covers of the movies.

"Do you think Keanu is good looking, D?" Kawika still studied the cover with high attention before he caught Mary staring at him.

Mary snorted and stole the cassette from Kawika's hand. "Leave it. He's just a guy who surfs." She still couldn't fully look Kawika in the eye.

Danny waited for a beat and a meaningful grin curled his lips upwards. "Yeah, he's quite a looker, Kawika. Am I right, Mary? Dark hair, tanned skin, bulky, and I guess he also does some stupid shit. Just like you, Kawika, sweetie." Danny wasn't fast enough to dodge Steve's elbow, digging into his ribs.

"Shut up, Danny!" Mary shouted and tried to punch Danny's shoulder across the table but missed by far.

"Oh, wow. You think I'm good looking?" Kawika twisted his upper body and had the nerve to ask Mary directly. His face lit up like a damn Christmas tree. 

Mary's answer was to grab her bowl with caramel-flavored popcorn and to turn around to flee the kitchen. "I'm in the living room."

Steve bit the inside of his cheek, indulging the view of a sheepish Kawika. He'd never witnessed his friend in a subdued mood. It was sort of enlightening. Steve rested his back against the kitchen counter and enjoyed the light mood and the obvious flirting that sweetened the air. He was surprised to think it was cute to watch Mary and Kawika together. He'd never seen Kawika so profoundly smitten that he wanted to please and to find the right words. It was strange to observe how Kawika always shot these quick glances over to Mary as if he was shy. Kawika had never been shy with any girls.

"Hey, Mary! What about the turtles!" Danny called after her, but she didn't answer. "You better go and fix that, Kawika." Danny chortled.

"You're an ass, D. Behave and don't make her feel uncomfortable." Kawika furrowed his eyebrows while his head was turned to look after Mary.

"I make her feel uncomfortable?" Danny's amused gasp had Kawika looking his way. "Are you serious, island boy? You asked about a gazillion times if Keanu was handsome. Go fix your stuff and don't shove it onto me. I'm helping you, you asswipe." Danny snickered good-heartedly.

Kawika flipped him the bird and grabbed another bowl and followed Mary to the living room. "Hey, Mary, am I not invited to come snorkeling with you? Next time I wanna come, too." He hurried outside.

"It got him bad, right?" Danny asked Steve with his hand back in the heap of enticing-smelling popcorn.

"Incredibly bad. Struck by cupid's arrow straight to the heart." Steve pressed his body to Danny's back and circled his arms around his waist. "Do you really think Keanu Reeves is a looker?" He nuzzled Danny's soft hair and traveled with his lips over his strong, warm neck, leaving a trail of open-mouth kisses. Steve couldn't resist biting. Danny's neck was his weak point.

"Start doing this and we'll get into trouble, Steve." Danny panted. He groped Steve's hands and interlinked their fingers before he tilted his head to give Steve better access. "Your aunt is still upstairs – " Danny's husky voice made Steve lick over his skin.

"I know, but you're irresistible," Steve mumbled, sliding with his lips into the short hair at the nape of Danny's neck. "And besides, you haven't answered my question." His hands slipped under the hem of Danny's shirt to graze over his warm, taut abs.

"Hmm, yeah, he's handsome but… damn Steve, stop it!" Danny choked his yelp and tried to jerk away.

Steve grabbed him tighter and palmed his fly. "That's the wrong answer." He rubbed harder.

"Christ, Steve!" Danny's laugh was strangled. Steve smiled, sensing the vibration of this beautiful sound through his shirt. He cupped Danny's half-hard prick through his jeans. Steve nibbled at Danny's earlobe and hummed throatily. Danny's head fell back. "Okay, okay! Keanu is so ugly I can't even look at him." He stuttered and pushed into Steve's hand.

"That's much better, Jersey." Steve sucked again at Danny's neck and flicked his tongue over his skin, cupping Danny's cock through his jeans.

"Guys! Hey! Are you coming or what?" Kawika called from the living room.

"On the way!" Danny shouted back, distracted and too hoarse. He cleared his throat for disguise.

Steve made him turn around in his arms. He dived in for a hot kiss, sliding with his tongue between Danny's parted lips. "Hmm, I like that taste. That sesame?" He licked with the tip of his tongue around the corner of Danny's mouth.

"You're an irresistible ass that's what you are, Steven. And what's with the cocky words anyway?" Danny shoved him away and squirmed his way out of his arms. He wiped the back of his hand over his slick lips and grinned at Steve.

"But you love me," Steve said in hushed whispers and leaned in to steal another kiss. "And you _are_ irresistible." He let the 'r' roll seductively over his tongue.

"Yes, you good-looking jerk, of course, I love you." Danny kissed him back, softly, curving his body into Steve's hands. "Now, take that bowl and let's join the others and don't – " Danny jumped back and hit the table with his back, "don't give me a freaking hard-on." He hissed but laughed at the same time. "I'll make you pay for it."

"I'm counting on that and I already promised to impress you with my endurance." Steve wiggled his eyebrows before he lifted the dish and held on to it with both hands. "You coming?" He asked Danny before he shoved a handful of popped corn into his mouth. He walked backward out of the kitchen.

"You little shit. You have enough possibilities to impress me under the covers tonight." Danny's whisper-shouting was full of tease.

Steve sighed and his shoulders sagged a bit. "I'm sorry Danny. I guess I gave you the wrong impression." Steve worried his lower lip. "We can't fool around, Jersey, not tonight. I wish it was different, but Mary sleeps next to my room and Aunt Deb's bedroom is too close anyway. And my dad will for sure peek into my room when he's home from his shift to make sure everything's fine. And he'll wake us anyway to be on time for stable work. You have to sleep on the folding bed – just this time." Steve saw how Danny's head dropped and disappointment flared briefly over his face. "Don't, Danny, please, and I'm sorry, okay? I don't want to risk anything." Steve coaxed gently and beckoned Danny to come closer. 

Steve's eyes never left Danny until he leaned in to steal one last kiss from his lips. "Okay, handsome, don't worry, it's all good." He sighed with his breath at Steve's moist lips. "I don't want to get into troubles either. It's okay, we wait a bit longer".

They strolled leisurely into the living room to join the others. Mary and Kawika sat on the couch with their bowls in their laps and with their feet propped up on the small table. 

"Mary, did you put the movie in the player? Ready, set, go? 'Point Break', right?" Steve flopped onto the couch. "Where's the remote?" 

Danny's body molded into Steve's and he slid down further into the sofa, settling in for a cool movie.

"No, the movie isn't in the player yet and the remote is on the table. You know better how it works. We've been waiting for you to finally show up." Mary flapped with her hand through the air.

"I have to get up again?" Steve asked annoyed and hefted his body from the comfortable dent in the couch. "What have you guys been doing the whole time, huh?" He groaned and squatted before the player with the videocassette in hand. He cast a questioning look over his shoulder. Kawika's glare made him turn his head before a big, teasing smile could spread over his whole face.

"Hey, Mary, I've got a question for you," Danny asked. He tilted his head back and threw popcorn in the air, trying to catch it with his mouth.

"And what would that be?" Mary peeped from behind Kawika with her face mushed against the backrest of the couch.

Steve watched as the recorder clicked the cassette into place and listened with big ears. He had a hunch what Danny was going to ask. Steve knew he was still upset being left out when all others would deal with _kai_. It didn't sit well with Danny that Mamo had pointed out how not ready he was to join them when the storm would hit the island. 

"Do you know what _kai_ is?"

"You mean, who _kai_ is." Mary corrected him, picking at her snack. "Yeah, sure, it's Lady Water. You didn't know that?" Mary nestled her body back into place and kicked Kawika's legs from the coffee table only to laugh at the way he complained. He stabbed her shoulder with his fingers and managed to steal a handful of popcorn from her bowl.

Steve heard her giggle and the warmth in his chest made him hold his breath for a moment. Mary was at ease. She felt relaxed and content, even giddy and joyful. She felt safe and she was – happy. Steve smiled to himself and fumbled a bit longer with the recorder until he schooled his face back into a neutral expression.

"Danny?" Mary went into it.

"No, I didn't know that. How could I? A _haole_ doesn't know such things." Danny snapped again angrily. 

"Stop with the pity party, D. It's pathetic and it doesn't suit you." Kawika threw popcorn in Danny's direction.

"Yeah, okay, okay. Got it. Have you ever been riding with, uhm, her, Mary?" Danny's words were challenging at first only to end with a shy note.

"Every time I'm in the water I feel her, but no, I haven't been riding with her. Why do you ask?" She jerked forward, sitting as straight as a stick. "Mamo talked to you! There's a storm coming, am I right?" Mary asked excitedly. 

"Are you all psychic? Why do you know that, Mary? That's not even funny anymore!" Danny shouted aggravated. He slumped back and pouted.

Steve returned to the couch and sat next to Danny. "Come on, Danny, you know you're included. Mary has a special connection to Mamo, and he talked more than once about such an occasion. Besides, Mary always chews Mamo's ear off to hear more about all the spiritual knowledge and how his ancestors learned from nature." Steve stared at Danny's face while his body sought Danny's closeness; like a magnet he got pulled into his warmth, aligning his thigh with Danny's. Steve dug his face into the curve of his shoulder and waited. "I'll teach you everything you need to know." He added so quietly only Danny heard him.

Danny crumbled popcorn between his fingers. He sulked for several seconds before his whole posture went slack, melting against the couch and molding perfectly against Steve's body.

"Could someone answer my question?" Mary urged with a higher note in her voice. She poked Kawika's thigh quite forcefully with her finger.

"We grew up on this island, D, remember? Everyone who surfs knows the Blue Lady and what it means. Everyone feels her in the water. You'll learn to feel her, too. How could you possibly know if no one ever has taught you this knowledge?" Kawika's calm words carried a pearl of wisdom. His voice changed, always when he talked about the rituals how to treat the sea and its creatures. 

"Hmm," Danny murmured and Steve snuggled closer, trying to calm him with just being there.

"Hello, guys? Anyone? What's going on?" Mary put her bowl on the table to bend over Kawika's legs. She nudged Danny. "Talk, Danny, what's up?" Mary demanded attention. "Answer my question, damn, guys! Fill me in." She pinched Danny's thigh and made him jump a little.

"Ouch, Mary, that hurts." He exclaimed.

Steve saw how Kawika wrapped his hand around Mary's and just held it. "Yes, Mamo informed us today that _kai_ is gathering her strength. I feel this tug in my bones, that there's something coming. It's already in the waters and you'll see it when you look at the moon tonight. The signs are all there. There's a shift in the air. The wind will pick up tonight."Kawika paused and was caught in thoughts and absentmindedly played with Mary's hand. "He allows us to ride with him. Cath and Kono are invited, too. D isn't ready yet. He didn't like it and he's moody since this afternoon. But you can't play with those forces, D, you can't. You must respect the advice of the elders. And before you ask Mary, you're not ready yet, either." Kawika caressed Mary's hand with his thumb. "You haven't gained back your inner balance yet. It takes time." 

Steve always loved to listen when Kamekona or Kawika started to share their knowledge. They were natives and Steve knew they could teach him so much more and he was keen to learn everything. He heard Mary whisper.

"Will you help me to get my balance back?" Her words hit Steve right in the heart. There were a candor and a plea in Mary's words.

"Yes," Kawika answered with dead serious certainty. 

Steve swallowed hard with his head on Danny's shoulder.

Danny shifted next to him. "Hey, handsome, time to start the movie. The mood is slipping." He whispered and pressed his lips into Steve's hair.

No one heard Aunt Deb coming down the stairs. She just appeared right in front of them like materialized from thin air. They jumped unison and made her laugh.

"You're okay, kids?" She flashed them a bright smile.

"Aunt Deb you look wonderful," Steve said with wonder in his voice and a crick in his neck from jerking his head off Danny's shoulder too fast.

"Well, thank you, Steven. I'm ready for a mean deck of cards and an entertaining evening with my ladies. Are you all good?" Aunt Deb's hawk eyes checked all of them with one sweep only to fix Steve at the end. 

Steve straightened up and rearranged his position. He never knew what his aunt was thinking when she silently observed him. He always got this uncomfortable feeling she extracted his thought right from his brain.

"Don't let Mary watch creepy movies, Steve. I count on you to look out for her and," Aunt Deb's smile didn't cover up the silent commanding ask she engaged Kawika with, "I also count on you Kawika to look out for my niece. No nightmares from creepy, dark movies. Do you understand?"

Kawika shuffled hastily to sit upright but Steve had to admire his courage. He didn't let go of Mary's hand. "Yes, ma'am. We'll watch a surfer movie with Keanu Reeves, and I'll make sure she only watches the harmless scenes." He promised a bit under duress while he tried hard not to squirm. 

"Aunt Deb, please stop it. I'm right here, okay?" Mary whined and expressed her discomfort by pulling a face.

"I know, sweetheart, I see you. But I have to make sure you don't end up jolting awake at night, screaming because you had a bad dream. That wouldn't be the first time." Aunt Deb sing-songed with a soft voice.

"That's so embarrassing," Mary grumbled.

"We're good, Aunt Deb. I promise we all make sure Mary is having a great time." Steve chimed in. The faster he convinced his aunt the sooner they would be alone, finally catching up with their movie night.

"Okay then, I'll be back around midnight. Have a wonderful evening and don't forget to clean up the kitchen." 

They all watched how Aunt Deb slipped out the front door. She waved one last time before the door closed shut.

"Press play, Steve." Danny jabbed him with his elbow. "I need some excitement and some distraction."

"Grab a pillow, Mar, just to pretend." Steve grinned when the opening credits started to run and the music made them all shut up, completely focused on the TV screen.

The movie was freaking awesome. Steve secretly developed a little crush on Johnny Utah. He earned a mean poke between his ribs from Danny when he pointed out how damn hot, he looked in a wetsuit. There was a heated discussion about Patrick Swayze and if it was possible to gain such a ripped body form ballet dancing only. 

Kawika went into a spirited monologue about _kai_ again when Bodhi explained to Johnny what surfing should feel like. Johnny should close his eyes to let the ocean and its movements into his soul. Danny grew tired of this topic and shut Kawika up by beating him with a pillow. Kawika was short-tempered a split second and Mary shouted that she never would want to watch a movie again with a bunch of morons and that everyone should stop right the fuck now!

Steve broke in a full-out laugh and stopped the movie to make everyone shut up. Danny couldn't keep quiet and he guessed all the damn time who was behind the bank robberies. Steve got so annoyed that he pulled him in and kissed him short and hard with pink ears. After that, the mood calmed down until the hot sex scene between Johnny and Tyler Ann flickered over the screen.

Mary babbled a few lines about a refill when the heat climbed up a notch or two and two almost naked bodies were rolling between the sheets on screen. She shot up from her place on the couch and grabbed two empty bowls. Steve felt the heat crawl up his back and he sat motionless next to Danny. None of the guys said a word. Danny inhaled but Kawika punched him first and growled some angry words to shut him up.

The end was kind of mind-blowing with this huge superwave and Bodhi's need to be out there, craving to be one with the ocean.

Mary seemed tired but happy. Kawika made sure to back off when she tripped into a verbal argument about surfing and technics with Danny. She was a fighter. Steve was proud of how she dominated the argument. It ended with Danny's mouth going a mile a minute and his flailing arms cut the air. The inevitable happened. Danny' hand hit a bowl and popcorn was flying through the air like a white, funny cloud. It rained small, soft, little pieces down on them. Popcorn was everywhere.

"Really, Danny?" Kawika watched him with a bored expression. "Don't you know when to stop?"

"Hey, I had a point. Right, Mary? It was a good point." Danny picked a popcorn form the couch and ate it. 

"I wanna surf with you, Danny. Show me all these fancy moves you just talked about. I need to see them. Maybe I can teach you one or two things about Lady Water." Mary wore a victorious smile

"Don't you gang up on me, too, Mary." Danny fake begged.

"Come on, guys. Let's tidy up. Aunt Deb will have a stroke if she sees this mess." Steve pushed the empty bowls in Danny's arms. "Kitchen. You're responsible for the washing-up. Mary, grab the vacuum and Kawika you make sure to lift the table and the couch. Don't miss anything, okay? Thank you." Steve clapped his hands and shooed them away. He followed Danny into the kitchen.

Aunt Deb came home earlier than expected along with a brilliant mood. She sang a song and literally danced through the front door with her feet tapping the rhythm.

Steve looked almost guilty because they just finished cleaning up a few minutes ago. Besides they were in the middle of discussing to watch 'Silence of the Lambs'. An absolutely prohibited movie for Mary. Steve was halfway through to get her confession to not ever tell their aunt that he would have let her watch that movie. Steve even suggested she could sneak under his cover tonight if she's afraid to have a nightmare. He was fast enough to elbow Danny's side before Danny could shout in a knee-jerk reaction that no one should sneak under Steve's blanket but him. But Aunt Deb's appearance put an end to their weird and heated discussion.

Their heads darted in her direction, all stunned into silence.

"Someone's having a good mood." Mary laughed and applauded.

"Hi, everybody! Ah, I had a winning streak, kids! I won the jackpot of the evening." Aunt Deb wiggled some dollar bills between her fingers, smiling and dancing into their direction not without a theatrical turn.

"You play for money?" Steve exclaimed indignantly and shot up from the couch. "Does dad know about that? Isn't that illegal? Gee, Aunt Deb that's wicked."

"No, your dad doesn't know about this and it stays that way, Steven. Do you get what I'm saying? And besides, where's the fun without money? I've passed the age to play for chewing gum or marshmallows. Poker and money are as old as mankind. Of course, I play for money, Steve." Aunt Deb made an honest to God 'duh' face at Steve.

That caused Mary to break out in a burst of full belly laughter, and Danny wore the smuggest grin Steve had ever witnessed. Kawika rubbed his neck and kept silent.

"You're done watching movies, kids?" Aunt Deb rushed past them and walked straight through to the kitchen. Her beautiful, clear voice hummed a well-known song. The melody was followed by the noise of cupboards being opened and closed and the familiar clatter of pans and cooking utensils. 

The four of them stayed rooted to the spot, too surprised by this whirlwind of energy to move. All kept staring at the kitchen door. Seconds later Aunt Deb appeared again in the door, looking at them with elevated eyebrows. "Hello, there. Can someone answer my question? Are you done watching movies, kids?"

"Yes?" Steve cautiously answered a bit thrown by this cheerful, carefree mood. It's the first time it occurred to him that maybe his aunt was a badass at partying hard. Mary was still giggling, and Steve had no idea why laughed, but he loved the sound of it.

"Then why are you still standing there? What's up? Why are you looking at me as if I went to hang out with pirates, plundering single, rich old men? I played poker, I won money, no big deal. Now, get in the kitchen. Are you up for pancakes?"

"Pancakes?" Steve asked idiotically. "It's almost midnight!"

"Pancakes! Hell, yes!" Danny clapped his hands and patted Steve's shoulder before he shoved him towards the kitchen.

"Your aunt rocks, Mary." Kawika's voice was filled with wonder and Steve guessed he only dared to whisper. "She for real?"

Mary's answer was a fit of giggles.

Aunt Deb drummed the beat with a spatula onto the kitchen counter. "Who cares, Steven what time it is? Let's do something out of the ordinary. I want to celebrate. Let's sing, eat pancakes, and I want to hear all about your movie. Come on, kids. I need your help!" Aunt Deb explained before she started singing in earnest.

Steve knew she was a singer who had to break off her career for the sake of taking care of him and Mary. But it was actually the first time he could imagine how his aunt could take up room on a stage, enchanting her audience. Her enthusiasm was infectious.

The evening ended with an exuberant atmosphere. Aunt Deb's pancakes were world-class awesome. They sang songs that all four of them knew well enough to keep up. Kawika had a gorgeous voice, rich and dark, and he presented a Hawaiian song. Aunt Deb was seriously touched and applauded intensely.

Steve knew they would tease him for the rest of his days about the fact that he wanted to impress his aunt because he had the hots for his sister. He would never admit this out loud but Kawika had really a nice voice and listening how his face changed whit the Hawaiian words rolling from his tongue – it was a sight to behold. Steve knew even Danny was also in a special mood, he could tell by the way Danny pressed against his shoulder, seeking closeness.

It was one of the rare perfect and happy times after the death of their mother. Steve hid his eyes and blinked back the unwelcome wetness. Danny's warmth seeped through his shirt downright into his bones, strengthening him with every little, hidden touch.

It went unnoticed how the wind picked up speed, whooshing through the trees and chasing dark, thick clouds over the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Okay, I did research on the topic of Hawaiian spirituality and the ocean. I can't find the Wikipedia site anymore where I found all the knowledge but it included the wisdom of the saltwater people, water folks as described in the chapter. _Kai_ means 'the ocean, the sea' in Hawaiian. A _beach boy_ was described as a man who is connected to nature, sea, sky, stars. The men with their canoes out on the water to find their way back were real and this ritual was performed. That's what I read.
> 
> And this sentence is surfer language and I copied it from the internet:  
>  _"It is the language of 'Oceanspeak'; of feet on waves, of heart in sky, of breath and body in sync with Mother Nature."_
> 
> I love and admire the Hawaiian religion and the Huna spirit, the spirit of Aloha and the wisdom of Ho'oponopono. Mamo is in my universe an ancient soul and elder of his folks. He carries the knowledge in his heart and it runs in his blood. And there's more to it than meets the eye... :)


	25. Chapter 25

Mamo finally summoned his surfers right after lunchtime on early Sunday afternoon. The wind intensified all morning. The trees were bent by constant gusts now, yielding to the force of nature. Most of the sunshades were closed and the ones that had been forgotten had fallen victim to the wild air. They flipped with the wind that tore angrily at the fabric, creating a loud, flapping sound. The sky was heavy with thick, low clouds that hid the sun all morning, creating a dramatic mood. Still, the sky was a boisterous beauty, expressing poetical darkness. The sea was decorated with white foam crowns. The Blue Lady let the water dance with large waves.

Everything was charged with power, infecting everyone.

Steve called Danny right after he talked to Mamo. Danny didn't want to ride with them. He said he'd follow and catch up with everyone at the beach.

Steve sighed without a sound and stared out of the window, gnawing at his thumbnail. He couldn't concentrate on the chatter that floated around his head with all the people jammed in the car. Kawika came to pick them up. Mary was squashed between Cath and Kono. Kamekona was dead silent on the passenger's seat what made Steve almost more nervous than the task that lay ahead of them.

The tension was thick, and excitement was mixed with nervousness. Mary wasn't part of the surf group, but like Adam, she didn't want to miss that spectacle. The sudden worry that Danny might not show up at all raced through Steve's stomach and he sagged against the backrest and kept staring out of the window. 

They were at the beach all Saturday afternoon and the only topic they talked about was the storm, the adventure, and if anyone had ever tried such a crazy stunt before. Steve tried to involve Danny into the conversation as much as possible, but at one point he slipped away, getting quieter the more they all got completely caught up in this task to meet the wild sea. 

Steve hadn't seen Danny since last night. Altogether only a few hours, but it was enough to create an aching longing he couldn't control. There had been no need to get up with the sunrise to ride to the stables. Danielle provided them with a day off. Steve missed Danny fiercely. He was uncertain about why Danny had been a bit off, too distant for Steve's liking. He couldn't control the dull pain that had settled in his chest. They hadn't even had an argument. Steve was a bit lost. He bit his lips and tried unsuccessfully to fake a good mood.

The thoughts went in circles in his head, an endless loop. He bounced his leg in the narrow space in the back seat and he bumped his fist rhythmically on his thigh. He knew Danny was still pissed that he wasn't allowed to ride with them. He needed to see Danny, to make sure that he was not upset with him. There was a short flare of anger welling up in the pit of Steve's stomach about the fact that this nothing, this stupid mood hijacked his joyful anticipation.

Steve didn't cope well with Danny not kissing him properly, not hugging him tight, wrapping him into his arms as he normally did. And every little detail about the way they'd said goodnight last night stung like thorns, piercing Steve's heart.

His finger tickled with the memory of how he'd held on to Danny's hand to pull him back one more time, asking for another tender kiss. He'd watched as Danny had walked down the street toward his uncle's house. Steve waited for Danny to turn around to wave one last time, but it hadn't happened. Danny had slipped into the house without looking back and Steve had almost teared up.

Steve felt unsettled. He had no fucking clue when the mood had tilted. He swallowed with his head turned away from his friends.

Friday had been one hell of a great movie night. Danny had stayed with him, right by his side. Whenever Steve woke up during the night, and he was awake way too many times because he was churned up by the fact that Danny wasn't allowed to sleep next to him in his bed. The situation made Steve go a bit wild.

It was the first time that Steve had to fight back the sadness that they kept their relationship a secret. Only their friends knew about them. He longed to curl his body around Danny, holding him in his arms. He couldn't imagine coming out to his father and being caught in the act was a horrible thought. So, Steve stayed put and watched Danny in his sleep. And to Steve's surprise, Danny had slept through the night. Danny didn't want to take any risk to be punished by Steve's dad if they had dared to make out. They just shared a rushed, quick kiss before Danny crawled under the covers. Steve gained some comfort to know Danny was so close although Steve couldn't touch him it was enough to wake up, to turn the head and to glance over where Danny breathed peacefully.

"You good, dude?" Kawika's loud voice startled Steve and tore him out of his head. His friend drove too fast, taking every turn by hitting the breaks only to rev up the engine again. The car tires squealed, and the rear end fishtailed over the tarmac. Steve's head knocked against the window and the girls screamed.

"For fuck's sake, Kawika! Slow down! I don't want to end up in a ditch somewhere because you can't control the car anymore." Steve shouted angrily, rubbing his fingers over the bump.

"Sorry, sorry. No need to shout like that, Steve. I'm freaking out here. I'm so excited! It's going to be the best ride ever! Have you seen the waves, man? Big! So, fucking huge! Oh, hell, what a treat to surf with Mamo." Kawika elbowed Kamekona hard, making him grunt low. He sounded like an angry lion. "You're ready, big guy, huh?"

"Leave me alone, Kawika. I'm meditating, preparing to meet the Lady. Shut up and drive, crazy guy," Kamekona mumbled fuzzily.

Kono looped her arms around the front seat and hugged Kamekona from behind. "Ahh, you're meditating. That's sweet. But you don't need to. Mamo will have a session with us before we head out. So, spare your energy. It's going to be okay."

"Aren't you nervous, Kono?" Cath played with her hair and Steve eyed her from the side.

"Nope, not a bit. I love challenges and this one is one freaking awesome possibility." Kono turned her head and watched Steve with this wisdom in her eyes that Steve had learned to fear. "What's wrong with Danny, Steve?"

Oh, fuck. Steve hated her question because she didn't even ask if Danny was okay. She already sensed that something was off. He was so not in the mood to discuss this with everyone listening. "I don't know. I guess he's just angry he can't come with us. And all the talking and the insane amount of drivel about how it's going to be out there on the board made him feel excluded. He kind of gave me the cold shoulder last night. I'm not sure if he'll even show up." Steve had no idea why he said all that. He needed support and he felt off-balance.

"Did he ask you not to go surfing?" Kawika shot Steve a sharp look through the rearview mirror.

"No, of course not! No, he didn't." Steve emphasized every word and it struck him that maybe Danny wanted to hear exactly that.

Kamekona didn't even turn to look at Steve. His voice was calm and understanding, and Steve was pulled in by the respect in his words. "It's scary, brah, okay? Danny doesn't know what we know. He must think we're all apeshit crazy to go ride breaks in this weather. He has no idea what Huna means, how the Hawaiian spirits work. Give him some slack, brah. Even if he asked you to abandon this task, be understanding, be gentle. Danny's just scared, scared that you might get hurt. Even if you're the Big Kahuna, this is new to you, too. Don't be mad at him. He will show up and maybe he will make a scene. He will be pissed and angry, but that's all a coverup to hide how much he's worried, okay? Got that, Steve?"

When the hell had Kamekona ever gifted them with such a monologue?

Steve was more agitated than ever. He swallowed with his jaw set, he was barely able to nod. "You're a shrink all of a sudden, Kamekona, huh? How would you know?" He shot back, glaring daggers at his friend. The anger about the fact that he missed all of this ate a hole in his heart. Shit.

"Just do as I say." That was all his big friend answered, and Steve was impressed with the gentleness and the deep insight Kamekona captured what was going on in Danny's mind. His friend was a soft-hearted giant. Steve hung his head and hoped for the best.

Mary nudged his shoulder and whispered that everything would be fine. Steve flashed her a smile, touched by her support but he still was uncertain about how to deal with a situation where Danny might ask him to abort this adventure. Steve couldn't do that. They were about to go out to ride some wild breaks. There was nothing to get upset about. No one would get hurt.

"Will Chin and Adam pick up Danny?" Cath braided her hair only to card her fingers through the finished plait of hair to start again.

Steve knew everyone was on edge. This was a big event. "No, actually, I have no idea how he'll get to the beach. I explained to him the way on the phone before we left. Maybe Uncle Vito drives him. He didn't say." Steve was hurt and he did a bad job in hiding his mood.

"And maybe he drives by himself. What about his car? Shouldn't he get it this week?" Kawika pulled onto the small plateau of the slightly sloping cliff and parked right next to Mamo's truck. 

Steve poked with his finger at the headrest of the driver's seat. "I don't know, dude. He didn't say and I haven't asked." He pushed the back door open and clambered out of the car.

What a relief to breathe the salty air and to get away from Kawika's intense stare. Steve wouldn't want Danny to bring his car today. He wanted to celebrate that moment with lots of making out in the back seat somewhere hidden between dense scrub and not having a stupid argument over surfing big waves.

"It's going to be fine, Steve." Cath stepped up to him and brushed shortly over his shoulder. "Let's wait for Adam and Chin. They'll bring all the boards."

"Sure, yeah. I know. It'll be fine." Steve thinned his lips and folded his arms over his light sweater. He appreciated all the support but it got to him how everyone wanted to assure him that things would work out just fine. Right at this moment, nothing was okay because Danny wasn't with him and it was more obvious than ever that things were off. 

Steve watched Chin's car coming closer before he turned and popped the trunk to grab his bag. Kono ran toward Adam the moment he got out of the car. Mary dug around in Kawika's bag and pulled out the wetsuit shirt. Steve was topless and busy getting ready. Chin lowered the tailgate on the truck bed and Cath went over to grab her board. 

"Where's Danny, Steve?" Adam shouted over the constant wind. 

"He's coming later," Steve yelled back and threw his bag back into the trunk. The sudden anger pooled in the pit of his stomach over how childish Danny behaved. Steve would have wanted that Danny was with him, but if his boyfriend had decided to stay away, then so be it. Maybe if he was in Danny's place, he would have been mad, too, for not being allowed to ride with all the others.

Steve jogged over to where Chin and Cath unloaded all their boards. He inhaled once, twice, before he held on tight and lifted his surfboard. He forced his mind to bundle his focus solely on the initiation of meeting the wild Lady. Whatever Danny decided to do like handing him the no-show card, Steve took it and he would address that problem later – after the ride.

It was time to indulge in the outrageous pleasure to do some crazy-ass stuff.

Steve let his eyes roam over the seashore, taking in the sight of the unleashed sea. The thrill of being out there with Mamo made his bones tingle. He white-knuckled his board to hold it against the hard-blowing wind. He tempered the thirst to finally get in the water. Steve was turned on by the knowledge he was going to feel the unexplored rush of surfing a wild sea.

Mamo awaited them by standing like a sea god at the beach with his back turned to the water. The realization of meeting two lovers slammed into Steve the moment Mamo caught his eyes. There was an undeniable voluptuous aura as thick as fog where Mamo stood as if he protected his lover: The Blue Lady.

Steve got gut-punched with ravishment of the oddest kind.

They all were about to have sex with the sea – spiritual sex of course, but sex, nonetheless. Steve gasped, unheard over the surf while unfamiliar hotness raked over his body. He was certain about the fact that he wasn't the only guy with a semi in his board shorts. He was so hot for the sea, and at this point, it felt as if that had been the goal from the get-go. The thought to ask Cath about how she was experiencing this strange erotic energy sparked up but died away like a falling star. This was too personal and the only person he would have wanted to talk about this was with Danny. Girls didn't get the feeling of a hard-on and fucking, what kind of crazy shit was he thinking about?

Steve's heart curled around Danny and around the echo of the sound of his name in his soul. Danny was with him because their love felt like an invisible strong bond. The realization of this force let Steve smile and he swayed on his feet. Nothing was important but the fierce love he had for him. All the gloomy thoughts from before dissolved into nothingness. 

Mamo's face was a calm, solemn mask. He guided his small group only with his eyes. Talking wasn't much of an option because the wind was strong, and words were ripped from their lips to be carried away instantly. They all lined up in a row, facing the sea and Mamo.

Steve's toes dug into the water-soaked sand. His surfboard lay next to him somehow looking abandoned as if the owner wouldn't dare to use it while the power of the sea gathered its strength. Steve had witnessed these special waves many times. He knew the sea well but he had never had the chance to ride this wildness. Mamo had always forbidden Steve and Mary to chase the breaks when the power surged in the undercutting, threatening to pull them under without a chance to breach the surface again. 

Now, Steve was old enough and he just began to understand, to listen, and to learn this new language – the ocean-talk. His body had enough strength to bear the force of the waves – of _kai_. He was ready, barely controlling the urge to grab his board and to just throw himself into the sea spray. He needed to feel the hard slap of the board when it would hit the water. Steve tensed his stomach thinking what was out there, awaiting him and his friends.

The wind played roughly with Steve's hair. His mind was wiped blank.

He didn't think.

He didn't want to talk.

He only wanted to stand there near the water where the waves smashed onto the shore, almost reaching his feet. He only wanted to watch the agitated sea. He sensed how _kai_ was spreading into his bones. Mamo had told them what was going to happen when they listened to their heart.

It was one fucking intense trip.

All of them stood with their stance wide, arms hanging loosely at their sides. They glanced over the rough sea, breathing in a pattern as one solid organism. Mamo was their guide, and Steve felt his presence growing as if he wormed himself under his skin.

Steve's stomach heated up in an odd way and a strange calmness took hold of him. His eyes fell shut, and Steve could have sworn he heard a soft, faraway melody in the wind, so distant that his ears wanted to prick up only to come up empty again. But the melody was there, soft, almost silent as if Steve was listening to something that was created inside of his gut. His legs and his arms tingled, and a sudden rush of adrenaline made him almost stumble forward.

The strong wind tore angrily at their board shorts and caressed their bare legs. They were wrapped up in the arms of the wild nature, of wind, of sea spray and this fascinating spirit which darted through the elements, crescendoing and getting stronger. It connected them with a bigger, invisible force. 

Mamo had carefully chosen a beach section that fit his expectations. There was no rock formation hidden under the water. There were only sand and ocean and these high, wild waves.

Steve's heart behaved silly. It beat crazy fast, making it difficult to inflate his lungs with the salty air. Everything was saturated with thousands of tiny drops from the sea. He even inhaled _kai_ into his body and the force knocked him almost off his feet. With every intake of air, the humming underneath his skin grew stronger. The call in his soul gathered up the sound until it was a rhythm – an unfamiliar heartbeat that brought confusion at first but also a strong desire.

Mamo had said it would take time for them to adjust. The dizziness was uncomfortable but Steve was enchanted, paralyzed even by the sheer force that pumped through his body. The heat was there, combined with a steady trembling and excitement that boarded nearly on insanity. An unknown craziness fed his courage like a drug until Steve felt invincible and ready.

_Kai_ was calling him.

She returned to him like a long-lost love. The sudden yearning was a soft explosion that made Steve want to melt into tears. The Blue lady curled around him like a sea-dragon, invisible, but at the same time strong and very feminine. It was tempting, and the sensation played with Steve's emotions as if he were attacked out of the blue. He almost choked on the sob that flew out of his throat. His small outcry was hijacked by the whistling wind immediately.

Mamo walked up and down behind them, shielding their back. He made it possible that their concentration was solely on the sea. Mamo was deeply immersed in the Hawaiian spirits. Steve knew he was talking to his ancestors, connecting with the water to help him and his friends to get ready to meet _kai_ for the first time.

Steve got the feeling as if they just turned into an odd, supernatural strike force. They wore all long-sleeved wetsuit shirts and board-shorts and the girls wore a shorty: a wetsuit with short sleeves and short leg pants, closed by a zipper at the back. Each board lay in the sand next to its owner, like an unsaddled horse, patiently waiting for their master to say the word.

Mamo's hand landed heavily on Steve's shoulder, steadying him, weighing him down, pressing his feet into the sand. Steve got the feeling something way bigger just touched him.

"You're ready, guys. Grab your boards." Mamo's voice reached their ears with ease. His words pierced through the wind like a swordfish through deep water. Steve heard him loud and clear. "Don't think out there. _Feel_. That's the only way to understand _kai_ , to know what she tells you. Don't try to rule the water – but be one with it, _with her_. She awaits you! Feel the water, _feel how the water feels you_. Connect and ride and understand! I'll watch over you." Mamo's voice was a wild roaring at the end, mighty like the impersonated Neptune.

Steve felt pumped and ready.

They ran with their boards right into the turbulent water, impatient and highly stimulated. Steve didn't really look at his friends. He sensed them as if hooked together by a new bond.

He was in a trance.

He wasn't surfing.

Steve was flying.

Wings! Steve had this crazy feeling of being carried by wings. He'd never felt anything similar before. Mamo's spiritual wisdom to connect with Hawaiian sea gods and other entities opened a portal to another world. Steve didn't question any of his emotions. There was only this strong, overwhelming joy, this pure happiness that made him weightless on the board. Steve raced over the water and he screamed his joy into the wind. He had no words only this gut-pounding that felt like a second, new heartbeat.

Not at any point was Steve afraid or afraid of his friends. He was safe. Mamo appeared by his side downright born from out of a wave. Steve never saw him disappear, but he was there and gone within a blink of an eye. There was this nanosecond where Steve registered a typically shaped back fin, grey, pointy and too far away. But he could have sworn he'd seen that fin between the wild waves where Mamo just surfed by his side a moment ago.

It happened again, but somehow, Steve forgot to look and to wonder what the heck a shark was doing in this wild water. Instead, his attention was pulled back and he did nothing but get high as a kite while he danced with the waves.

Steve got wrapped in _kai's_ arms whenever he jumped from his board, aborting a crashing wave. And there was always a force that pushed him back to the surface. He didn't find it abnormal. _Kai_ accepted him. Mamo had paved the way for all of them and _kai_ loved them. She took care of him and all his friends like her new adopted young and strong sea-bois and sea-gurls. Everyone was utterly falling for the female spirit of the sea.

They indeed all made love to The Blue Lady.

Steve lost his sense for the time. 

He forgot the feeling of being tired, exhausted, or even fed up with crawling back onto the board after being kicked off by a too large wave. Nothing existed outside of the pounding in his chest, of the longing for more, longer, deeper, higher.

The saltwater felt like searching fingers wandering over his body, entangling in his hair and even invading his mouth, lingering between his lips. Steve was turned on by the force of how the water carried him, by the speed of how the wave let him race and chase the rolling and bucking waters. The wind was fiercely blowing, taking his breath away whenever he turned his head to search the surface for his friends.

It was an otherworldly experience. He gasped for air. His throat was sore from yelling his joy and his ecstasy skywards. He didn't fear anything at this point and the longer they were in the water the more daring he grew.

Steve paddled further out towards the open sea to feel more, always more. He slipped into a different state of mind, drugged by endorphins and by the touch of an entity he had never knew existed.

Steve wouldn't have been surprised if he discovered webbed toes and webbed fingers on his body. He wouldn't have wasted a second thought over the 'why' and 'how'. He would have just slipped from his board, offering his body of his own free will to The Blue Lady. He would have certainly felt his cock harden when The Blue Lady sucked him down into the darkness of her realm.

" _Steve. ENOUGH!_ " 

The low voice thundered through his brain like an electric punch. He shook his head to clear his vision and to get rid of the pain.

" _I said enough, Steve_. Come on, boy, time to head home."

Steve swallowed and he turned his head, bowing to a force he had no strength resisting. "Mamo?" He looked dumbfounded at his coach and friend and teacher. "Mamo?" He shouted again. "Where…how did you? What…what's going on?" He stuttered when his vision cleared.

Steve stared at Mamo's arm and felt the hard grip of his fingers, curling around his shoulder. "Where did you come from?" Mamo wasn't there and now he was and Steve had the feeling he got pulled away from a place he never wanted to leave again.

Steve sucked in air and coughed because he also swallowed water. His rib cage got compressed, and Mamo shook him, made Steve look at him. His coach smiled widely and somehow Mamo looked proud and nothing made real sense to Steve.

"There you are, son. You're one crazy boy, Steve. I know why I've waited so long to let you surf with me. You are _Huna wai, mahele wahine kai_. I knew it. You carry _kai_ in you. Now, come on, let's join the others."

Steve winced when he took in his surroundings. They were far out, bouncing on impressive waves with zillion tons of water moving underneath them. Steve pushed his upper body up on his board and searched for the beach. "Shit! How far out are we?" He hollered and a brief moment his stomach clenched with fear. 

"Too far, Steve. Let's surf back and don't lose your focus." Mamo slapped his back hard and he made sure Steve followed him on his way back to the shore. 

Steve didn't know how it was possible. They just paddled back until they could catch a huge wave that carried them to the safer and calmer water, closer to the beach. It shouldn't have been that easy. He followed Mamo and his mind was wiped blank again. The joy returned into his heart, less intense and softer than before. 

When his feet touched the ground and he could steady himself with his toes anchored in the sand, Steve broke out in a gale of laughter. He almost slipped under the surface because his knee buckled while his whole body shook helplessly. He held on to his board, laughing like a lunatic. 

"You're one crazy sonofabitch, Steve! Are you nuts to surf out that far?" Kawika shouted and waded through the rough water with his board dancing on the restless surface. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" 

Steve hooted between bursts of laughter. He threw both hands in the air and pulled Kawika into a one-arm hug as soon as he stood close enough. "That was freaking awesome, guys! Did you feel that, huh? _Did you feel the sea_?" Steve screamed. He turned his head with a wild, shit-eating grin, meeting the happy, smiling faces of his friends. 

They were gathered around him, all with their boards floating by their sides. "You're one crazy dude, man." Chin high-fived him and patted his chest. "We were worried for a moment. Even if the spirit messed a bit with all of our minds, too, we didn't lose it. You did. We screamed and yelled but you just kept paddling further out to the open sea. Jesus, Steve, you scared me there." Chin's voice was teasing but Steve sensed the seriousness between his words. He didn't have it in him to care. 

"I felt the water as if I _was_ the water, Chin. Man, I couldn't stop. I needed more and I knew nothing would happen to me. I felt safe and Mamo was always right by my side. _Always_." Steve panted and let go of Kawika. "Did you feel this rush? This crazy connection with the water? I'm still completely high from this amazing trip. Those waves! Gosh, that was some crazy shit, right?" Steve still felt pumped with adrenaline and he couldn't stop laughing between his sentences. 

Kono beamed at him. "We felt it, too, Steve. It was some crazy great shit to ride with _kai_! But no one was so far out like you, Steve. You were so out of it. Come here, come here!" Kono jumped him and included Kawika in her embrace. She pressed Steve's face into the crook of her neck and Kawika chortled into her shoulder. "That was such a bonding experience. I have no words." Kono giggled and kissed Steve's and Kawika's cheek before she stepped away. "I need to hug Adam. See you later, guys." 

"Yeah, see you later," Steve called after her. "You're leaving, too?" He turned and addressed Kawika. 

"Yep. I, uhm, Mary's waiting and we'll meet up later, okay? You, ah, you okay with that? I mean, with me spending the rest of the afternoon with Mary?" Kawika waited patiently for Steve's reply. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Steve blinked a few times. It was still difficult to string his thoughts together. And somehow, he wasn't ready to step out of the water just yet. He swirled the water with his hand, throwing a befuddled look over to where Kawika stood. 

"You showed off some insane and batshit crazy attitude out there today, Steve. That's why. I've always known you're the Big Kahuna, but today you proved once again why we call you like this. I respect the hell out of that courage you showed today. I don't want to know what you dish out when you're really mad. I guess I would be scared, like shitless scared? So, I need you to be okay with me spending time with your sister. That's all." Kawika gestured with his hand and sounded downright overawed. 

Steve squinted and scrunched up his face. "You're fucking kidding, right? You're serious? Go, get lost and behave. I really don't know what you're talking about. We went surfing and Mamo did some of his freaking, spiritual mumbo-jumbo and it was super fun and super weird." 

Kawika grinned with elevated eyebrows and shook his head in mild disbelief. "Shoots, brah. I'll see you later, Aquaman." 

"Get lost, Kawika," Steve smiled but the sound of the nickname his friend just used detonated in his chest. 

_Danny_. 

The worry about how Danny didn't show up today ate its way through his brain again. He didn't forget about it, but out in the water, it had lost its meaning. It wasn't important as if it had never happened. Danny was with him the whole time as a glowing, warm light, hugging his soul, embracing his love for him, entangled with every nerve ending in his body. Danny rode with him during every second of the way and that feeling was solid, so expanded into his inner world. Steve never questioned anything, not for a single moment. He suddenly remembered their odd mood from last night and the memory turned his stomach into hard stone. It almost felt like kind of a shock, realizing Danny might still be mad with him. 

Nervousness made Steve's motions jerky. His heart was in his throat and his legs had only one goal, to get out of the water and to look for Danny. He needed to see him. The new yearning surged through his chest and his heart rate peaked so fast he almost choked on air. 

His eyes darted around and he spotted Kamekona, Cath, and Mamo. 

"Go home, Steve. You did great. Sleep it off. You're going to feel the exhaustion soon. Riding with _kai_ is tiring. She forces you to go higher. She always makes you push your boundaries." Mamo's gaze lay heavy on Steve. "You okay there, son?" Mamo watched him with hawk eyes, dark and thoughtful was his stare, but a small smile twinkled on his lips. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Steve ground out. "I'm okay, thanks." He tried hard to get his voice under control. He met Cath's eyes for a second and she looked beautiful and happy. She winked and gave him the thumbs-up. 

But Steve kind of stared at Kamekona who divided the water with his massive muscled body. He walked straight up to where Steve still lingered, pinned to the spot by Mamo's intense stare. His friend's stupidly large hand landed heavily on his shoulder and Steve's knees almost gave away. The tiredness slammed into him like a freaking truck. 

"Don't worry, Big Kahuna, everything's going to be okay. Remember what I told you in the car. Danny is waiting for you, brah. I saw him strolling down from the parking lot, okay? He came. He's here, and he still emanates a lot of odd vibes. He's still worried to no end. I'm sure he witnessed your crazy stunt with The Blue Lady. Would freak me out, too, brah." Kamekona's low voice sent shock waves through Steve's legs and arms. 

"Danny's here?" Steve blurted and his head shot up. His eyes zoomed in on the way up to the parking lot where he made out Danny's familiar stride. The blood rushed in his ears. "What crazy stunt? Goddamnit. I need to go, Kamekona." Steve wanted to squirm away from the steely grip his Hawaiian friend performed on this shoulder, and at the same time, he fumbled to get a hold on his surfboard. 

Steve stumbled through the hip-deep water. And what the fuck? Did Someone just lift a bell jar from his head? Holy shit. The noise and the sensation of wind and different odors attacked his senses as if he'd breached an invisible wall. The moment he set foot on the beach the wind almost knocked him off his feet. The roaring of the crashing waves made him turn around and it shocked him to see this wildness. He was surfing that crazy shit? For the love of God… _how?_

"Be nice to him, brah! He needs it." Kamekona yelled one more time. 

Steve took the time to look back at his friend, to really meet his eyes and to look at him. The Blue Lady and everything that was connected to this strong spirit shone from the eyes of his wonderful, loyal friend. Steve's throat was tight and the saltwater caused the burn in his eyes he didn't feel before. 

"I will," he whispered unheard for Kamekona's ears before he jerked away and ignored the ugly pain in his tired legs on his hasty way over the sand. He dropped his board and fell into a jog. 

"Danny!" Steve screamed over the wind. His breath was ragged and his wet hair stuck to his forehead. The storm gathered even more strength. Steve ran as fast as possible. He couldn't do anything more but yell Danny's name time and again against the strong wind. "Danny!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Magic has always been a part of my life. I truly enjoyed writing this chapter. And now we know why Steve's such a freaking awesome swimmer and why he feels so comfortable in the water :-) He had made love to _kai_ when he had met her for the first time.
> 
> _Huna wai_ = little drop of water  
>  _Mahele wahine kai_ = part woman sea - I didn't really find the right translation and so I went with this one.
> 
> What I wanted Mamo to say was that he always knew that Steve's a little drop of water, meaning he carries _kai_ in his body and in his soul. Steve is connected to the sea through the way his soul answered to _kai's_ song. That's why he got so high and rode the waves like no one else.


	26. Chapter 26

Kamekona's words circled in Steve's brain, admonishing him to be gentle with Danny, to show understanding and to take whatever verbal attack Danny wanted to throw at him. At this point, Steve didn't care as long as he could wrap Danny in his arms. His heart raced, knowing that Danny could have been worried sick the whole time. It ripped him apart that he was the reason Danny wasn't okay.

Steve never let Danny out of sight.

Danny walked haltingly toward him, but he was still too far away. The moment Steve saw his wrecked facial expression, it dawned on him what Danny had been through, knowing Steve was out on the water, surfing in this madness of deadly waves. Danny looked as if he would collapse any minute. Steve's chest pumped air into in lungs, and Danny broke into a run on the last yards.

Danny's face wasn't stoic or calm. It wasn't even a mask of withdrawal. There was not the tiniest bit of anger showing on his face. Instead, Danny looked upset with a wild-worried streak around his eyes. His hair was incredibly wild, ruffled by the fierce wind. Steve's fingers tingled impatiently to finally grab a piece of Danny's clothing and pull him into him. He needed to hug and to kiss the fucking daylight out of his boyfriend.

"Steve, you stupid, idiotic, dumb asshole!" Danny cried while he ran. "How could you? How…?"

"Danny, Danny! I'm okay. Danny!" Steve hollered back. His lungs gave up and he wheezed, short of air, but he didn't slow down.

They crashed into each other with wide-open arms. Danny threw himself at Steve, and Steve caught him with ease.

Danny clung to him as if his life depended on it. "You stupid dickhead. I thought you'd drown out there. Asshole! You're such an _asshole_ ," Danny rasped with his arms looped in a vice grip around Steve's neck. "I thought I lost you," came again in a broken voice, followed by a shuddering breath. "For a moment, I couldn't see you. _I couldn't see you anymore_." Danny screamed into the crook of Steve's neck, body rigid.

Steve choked on air and held on for dear life.

Danny's whole body was stiff, trembling. He hit Steve's back with the flat of his hands, desperate and out of his mind with worry. "I hate you for doing this." Danny sobbed helplessly and fisted Steve's wetsuit shirt, squeezing his muscles painfully underneath. Steve wanted to crawl into Danny to be even closer.

"Hey, hey, Danny, Danny," Steve tucked Danny to his chest with his arms folded around his upper body. His hand was flitting over his shoulders to cup his neck. "Jersey, c'mon. I'm okay. It's fine." Steve pressed Danny even tighter to his chest. He kissed the side of his face and closed his eyes over Danny's faint sniffling and the warm, damp breath against his throat. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Jersey. I didn't mean to scare you like this. I didn't mean to." Steve whispered urgently into his ear. He kissed every little spot on Danny's face that he could reach. Steve waited patiently for Danny to calm down.

But he didn't want to let go. Steve's wet surf clothes drenched Danny's shirt and his jeans. The wind was so strong they swayed every time the air hit them like a wall.

Danny pulled away and patted Steve down. His hands skidded uncontrolled in a nervous mess over Steve's arms and his chest before Danny took his face between his hands and finally, finally met his eyes.

Steve lunged forward and kissed him hard. Danny's lips were salty but he didn't mind. Steve gasped for air and mumbled 'DannyDannyDanny' while his mouth chased his lips. Their teeth clicked together in their haste, and Steve's lips hurt where Danny bit him and sucked and licked. Everything was somehow hard and out of control. Steve's hands rubbed impatiently over Danny's shirt and slipped into his hair.

Danny's tear tracks were fresh and mingled with Steve's wet face. He had no idea where Danny ended and where he began. Steve was still immersed in the spell he had experienced in the water. "I'm okay, we're okay, Danny. Nothing could have happened to me. I was with Mamo the whole time." He explained in a rush before Danny's tongue sealed his mouth again.

Danny went from being strained as a coiled steel spring to completely limp, and Steve caught him in his arms once again. He tumbled backward and let Danny have his breakdown while he protected him with his love. He shushed him and cooed words of comfort.

"I was so angry with you yesterday. I wanted you to tell me that you won't go, that you'd abort this stupid mission…for me." Danny hid his face. His arms were curled against Steve's chest, pressed between their bodies. "I was so fucking worried. Have you even looked at the waves? It's murderous out there, for God's sake, Steve! It's crazy to go surfing with this storm. How could you? All of you?" Danny bumped his forehead against Steve's collarbone, fisting his top still totally messed up.

Steve rocked them back and forth with his lips pressed to Danny's head. " _Kai_ protected us, Danny. Mamo did, too. You'll see one day how it feels. I wasn't scared. Not a second. It was so awesome, and I want you to feel that too. One day I want to go surfing with you. I want you to feel _kai_." He murmured in Danny's hair. "And hey, Jersey – you were with me out there…you know? The whole time I sensed you so close as if you surfed right next to me on my board. We were together. I wasn't alone. You're always with me because I love you so much." He tucked his face against Danny's throat. 

Danny shuffled closer. His voice was thick and raspy, "I love you, too, but you're still a dick for doing this crazy shit. But I'm so happy you're safe and that you're back and here with me. I could puke I'm so relieved."

Steve laughed and nibbled at Danny's warm skin. "Will you surf one day with me to meet _kai_?"

"I don't know. I'm just a stupid mess right now. I don't feel like surfing." Danny plucked at Steve's collar.

"Hey," Steve dipped his chin and kissed Danny's cheek, "I'm here and nothing happened. We're all okay. And Jersey, don't – next time, don't leave without looking back. I can't deal with that. Not when it's you. It kills me to know you're angry with me." Steve's fingers lifted Danny's chin and to make him look at him. "You can't do that. I can't deal with the silent treatment, not from you." He added with a soft voice before he kissed Danny, pouring his soul into this one kiss.

Danny cupped Steve's face between his hands. He shivered and breathed against Steve's lips. "I'll try, Steve. I'm sorry."

"I know." Steve took his hand and held on tight. "You're here now." He smiled while his world shifted back into balance. "I need to grab my board. How did you get here anyway?" He tugged at Danny's arm to make him follow him over the sand back to the beach.

"I drove. In my new car." Danny pointed with his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the small parking place above the cliffs. The flush reddened even his neck. He cast his eyes but he looked damn smug.

Steve stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. He slapped Danny's chest with the flat of his hand, ignoring the loud 'oof'. "Your new car? You came in your _own car_?" He shouted and barked a nervous laugh. "That's so cool, Danny! Fuck! You have your car! Oh shit. Uncle Vito is the best! What car is it?" Steve craned his neck to look up, hoping to spot Danny's new Sportster. 

"It's nothing special. It's an old Buick. A bit rumpled and it's got some dents and it's not the best color, but it's a car. It has enough space in the backseat and even a big enough trunk to stash our boards and bags." Danny listed and sounded apologetical in Steve's ears.

"Hey, Jersey. I'm sure it's amazing. I don't mind some bumps and some damage to the paintwork as long as it has enough space to stash all our stuff. And as long as we can head wherever we want to. Jesus. This is awesome! I can't wait to see it. C'mon, let's hurry up," Steve shouted excitedly and pulled Danny towards Cath and Kamekona. They were still talking to Mamo. 

Danny's hand grasped Steve's in a tight grip before he let go to pick his board up. "You wanna talk some more?" Danny asked with a jerk of his head, pointing in the direction where the others stood unaffected by the strong wind.

"No, no more talking, Danny. I wanna be with you. I missed you." Steve lifted his hand to wave goodbye. "See you, guys! Thank you, Mamo!" He shouted against the strong gusts of wind.

He didn't really understand what his friends and Mamo were screaming but he didn't care. Steve's focus was solely on Danny's warm body pressed up behind him.

The heat from before sneaked up on him again and made his blood boil. The lust welled up so fast Steve had to close his mouth to bite back the moan. He turned to lock eyes with Danny. "We'll see them later. I need – I was so messed up because I thought you wouldn't come. I was…it almost crushed me knowing you might not show up, Danny." Steve said in a small voice and he stepped closer. "I need us to be okay. I need," Steve sighed, "I need you, Jersey. Show me that you're not angry anymore. Please." He whispered, leaning forward to brush his lips against Danny's ear.

Danny looked guilty, but the worried streak on his face made Steve almost cave. "What do you need?" Danny's words were a breathless whisper. He reached out to fumble with Steve's fingers. A hidden smile played around his lips.

Steve's pupils went dark.

The thunder of the incoming waves was enormously loud. He sensed the vibration of the crashing water under his feet. The wind ground against Steve's bare legs and his wet clothes made him shiver.

Danny looked so fuckable with his hair tousled from the wind, barefoot and with the white shirt flapping around his bulky torso. Steve wanted nothing but to comb his fingers through this sexy mess. He couldn't stand any distance between them. No more distance, no holding back – he didn't want to deal with shit like that. Steve needed closeness and bare skin. He needed Danny's chest pressed against his back and the feel of his cock sliding between the crack of his ass.

Steve needed to know Danny wanted him like he wanted Danny.

He moaned and reached out to hook a hand around the nape of Danny's neck. He wanted so badly to pull him in, to kiss his lips and to feel Danny's tongue doing wet and dirty stuff to his mouth. But they were still watched.

The lewdness was back with full force. The lust and the greed _kai_ had built up hit Steve now and socked him in the chest. He breathed with parted lips. His eyes raked over Danny's face and dropped, watching his mouth.

Danny wrapped his free hand around Steve's wrist, clasping tightly, cutting off his blood, hurting Steve in such a good way. He watched how Danny's pupils turned dark and so fucking _huge_. Danny stepped in and Steve was hypnotized by the way the tip of Danny's pink tongue licked over his bottom lip. 

"What do you need, handsome?" His voice strong and demanding now, making Steve's knee buckle.

The humming in Steve's groin increased and the words slipped from between his lips before he even had the chance to shut his mouth. "Fuck me." He rasped low through clenched teeth. Steve's cock hardened and he arched his spine so slightly, undulating toward Danny. The longing was a constant, pounding ache, causing Steve to be short of breath.

He dug his toes into the sand and waited, staring wide-eyed at Danny. Arousal crashed in waves against the inside of his stomach. "Fuck me in your new car, Jersey." Steve felt his skin flush and his eyes almost rolled back. The lazy smile on his lips felt debauched and like foreplay. He curled his fingers around Danny's neck to tug him closer. He needed him so much _closer_. 

Danny's harsh intake of air made Steve tear his eyes wide open. "Damn, handsome, you really got messed up on your board. Did you smoke before you hit the waves?" Danny blurted, with a dirty streak in his voice. 

"Danny –" Steve begged. He felt helpless with all the emotions raging havoc in his chest and the wild lust filling his groin. He needed Danny to make all go away.

Danny plucked his hand from where Steve was still holding on to his neck and laced their fingers together. "I'm here, Steve. I'm here. I've got you. Let's go, handsome." 

Steve let himself be dragged over the sand. Danny carried his board and held on to his hand like a treasure he never wanted to lose again. Danny showed strength and determination, and Steve's blood rushed south. He was exhausted, and at the same time, he wished Danny would fuck him until he would pass out. He was also a bundle of nerves because they had done it only once.

Steve almost wept hardly coping with the loose lust and all the freaking intense feelings. He couldn't say what color Danny's car was or what kind of shape it was. He experienced a strange kind of tunnel vision. Everything in him thudded and drummed and buzzed with Danny's name as a constant echo, feeding his hunger for his touch. Steve wanted to be owned by Danny, to be freaking claimed, conquered again and again and _again_. He had no idea how to get there. But he needed – 

"Steve, what are you doing? Baby, just stop for a moment. Come on, I can't move. Steve – " Danny turned and gently shoved Steve away to open the hatchback. He shoved Steve's board in the big open load space. "Steve, can you…?"

But Steve couldn't let go. He clung to Danny as if he was his lifeline. He hugged him from behind, glued to his back, rolling his hips into him repeatedly. He even tried to bite his corded neck like a crazed-out animal during his mating dance. He nuzzled his nose against Danny's warm skin, deeply inhaling his scent.

"Okay, big guy. Come on. Let's get you out of this wet stuff." Danny made him lift his arms and peeled the wetsuit shirt off his body. He threw it carelessly next to the board. Steve's bag has been placed on the car roof. "Kawika's a nice guy. He didn't forget to hand over your bag before he drove off. I shortly saw him and Mary."

Steve didn't care shit for any bag or for his wet shorts and that he was topless. He smiled briefly at the mentioning of Mary and Kawika. But he was back chasing Danny's mouth to kiss him messily. Danny murmured calming words and cupped his face to kiss him back before he made him fold in half and manhandled him gently onto the passenger's seat. The taste of Danny's tongue on his lips had a calming effect. Steve closed his eyes and covered his face with both hands.

Danny slipped into the driver's seat and closed the door. "You must have had one hell of a trip out there. What's up, Steve? Are you okay?" Danny sounded worried. He took Steve's hand away from his face and made him look at him. "Are you high, handsome?" 

Steve shook his head. "I missed you so much." The words sound broken and needy. "You just went inside without looking back." His head dropped on Danny's shoulder with his eyes closed. "You just left me." He knew he overreacted, but Steve was no more in control of the fallout. He paddled aimlessly in this big puddle of raw emotions that the ride with _kai_ had unleashed. He twiddled Danny's damp shirt around his fingers.

Danny looped one arm awkwardly over his shoulder and cupped the side of his face with his other hand. "I'm sorry, Steve. I'm sorry." He pressed his forehead against Steve's, grazing his thumb softly over his cheek. "Shit, I'm sorry, okay? I was – I feared the worst. I thought I'd lose you. I had this terrible vision of you dying in crazy waves and I…I couldn't deal with it. I was so angry and frightened." Danny turned in his seat and dragged his hands over Steve's neck, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't know how to handle everything. You mean the fucking world to me. Do you have any idea? Have you any idea how fucking much I love you?"

Steve sighed deeply. He licked at Danny's throat and his hand sneaked between Danny's thighs. Steve groped his cock through his jeans, feeding on the dark hiss that escaped Danny's mouth while he pushed into his hand. Steve breathed heavily against Danny's shoulder and palmed his cock lazily. "Next time you surf with me, Jersey. It felt like having sex with the water. It was crazy and awesome and I'm so _fucking_ horny now." Steve moaned and bit down hard on Danny's tensed muscle.

"No shit." Danny gritted through clenched teeth. He bared his neck to gain Steve more access. Danny covered his hand with his own to press it down on his cock. Danny's hips bucked and Steve almost lost it.

"Fuck me, Jersey," Steve whispered with a flat voice.

"Jesus fuck, Steve." Danny kind of spat the words. He couldn't hide how his breath caught in his throat. "You're a handful today. I don't know what's gotten into you. Wait – " Danny gently pried Steve's hand form his fly. "Wait, Steve, and don't give me that look. We'll get there, baby, but first, buckle up." Danny leaned in to kiss Steve slowly before he pulled back to watch him.

"Am I too much?" 

"No. Goddamn, Steve, of course not. You're…you're so fucking sexy when you attack me like this. My self-control hangs by a thread. I don't plan to come in my pants. And I don't want to make out on a parking lot either. No eyes on us when we fuck, okay? Now, buckle up. I don't want to get pulled over by some over-eager officer for such a stupid detail. And focus for a few more minutes. Tell me where to find a nice hideaway between bushes and dense scrub where there's no threat of having a tree branch falling down on my car."

"Bossy much?" Steve groaned. "I guess I can do that." Steve reluctantly slumped back into his seat and fastened his seatbelt. His hard cock tented his board shorts. Steve's hand snuck back onto Danny's thigh. "You're so fucking hot when you're bossy." 

"Shut up."

Steve leered and drank in the view. Danny looked so damn hot behind the steering wheel. 

Danny peeled away from the small plateau with the gravel crunching under the car's wheels.

Steve navigated them to an abandoned place up a dirt road, off track, perfectly hidden between bushes in the wilderness. The wind was strong, but the thick wall of trees surrounding them broke its force. It had begun to rain. The drumming of the tropical downpour on the roof filled the sudden silence after Danny had cut the engine.

Steve clicked the seatbelt free and rather quickly shucked out of his wet boardies before the engine even had time to cool off. He was hot. He let his legs fall open and grabbed his hard dick with his hand. He sat buck ass naked in Danny's car, jerking his dick, moaning helplessly. Even his eyes felt overheated and Danny looked at him as if he wanted to lick him clean from every salty drop of water that dried on his skin.

"I'm here, Steve. You're gonna be alright. Come here. Let me take care of you." 

Steve's tongue was back in Danny's mouth and he was about to crawl into Danny's lap. He didn't care how the gear shift pinched the side of his hips painfully. 

"Backseat. Now." Danny twisted his body in the small space and accidentally pressed the horn with his elbow. "Fuck!" He laughed around Steve's swirling tongue and shoved Steve gently off. "Come on, handsome. Hurry, get back there." He nudged at Steve's shoulders to make him scramble into the right place. He even kissed an ass cheek when Steve stumbled and squirmed his body between the front seats to flop onto the backseat.

"What are you still doing over there, Jersey. Get the hell over here." Steve was whiny and bucking into his own hand, jacking his cock.

"Just, gimme a second. Jesus, you're impatient today." Danny stretched his body over both front seats to reach for the glove compartment. He dug past sunglasses and sunscreen. Steve watched how crumpled paper of chocolate bars fell onto the floor until Danny grabbed two packs of small paper towels and wet wipes.

"Danny, what are you looking for?" Steve complained annoyed and shot up the same second. "Shit, did you bring lube?"

Danny groaned into the bolster of the front seat. "What do you think I'm looking for here, huh?" He held the tube of lube victoriously over his head and flung it over his shoulder. "Catch." He laughed and scrambled back up.

Steve plucked the small item from the floor. He wasn't fast enough to snatch it out of the air. Condoms and paper towels followed and rained down on Steve. "Stop it, Danny." He laughed. "Did you go shopping this morning, too? When did you get your car anyway?" Steve collected everything and heaped it up on the seat.

"Yes, I went shopping. How could you even think I would show up with my new car unprepared for great sex on the backseat, huh? Did you already forget your boyfriend was one of the bad boys?" 

Steve watched how Danny shed his clothes. He didn't wear any boxers. "Uncle Vito surprised me this morning. That's why I didn't want to ride with you." Danny tossed his shirt and his jeans carelessly aside.

"You went commando?" Steve reached into Danny's hair and bent his body like a snake between the front seats to steal a heated kiss. 

"I knew I would take my clothes off at some point. No sense in wearing underwear." Danny crawled onto the backseat right into Steve's open arms.

"You're such a sexy fucker, Jersey." Steve pressed his naked body against Danny's bare skin, gasping. "I thought you were mad at me and that you didn’t want to see me. I was worried you wouldn't want to come at all." He admitted ashamed.

Danny stopped moving. They were an entangled mess of limbs, trying to find an appropriate position. Their hard cocks curved against their abs. Steve held his breath and watched how Danny dragged his lips over his sternum. He tilted his head to catch Steve's eyes. 

"I don't know why you still think such kind of bullshit, Steve. I – god, yes, I was so mad because you were about to surf in dangerous water. But I would never not want to see you. Even if I'm stupid and stubborn and just an asshole sometimes. I love you, handsome. Never doubt that. I will always want to see you." Danny pulled and shoved at Steve to make him straddle his lap.

Steve sank down and melted against Danny's broad chest. He circled his arms around his waist, their bodies pressed together.

"I'm sorry, too," Steve muttered at the side of Danny's throat and with his cock brushing against Danny's. Lust pounded low in between his legs. He felt safe in Danny's tight embrace and curled deeper into this warmth and all the comfort. To be held by those corded, strong arms always undid Steve. He shivered and kissed Danny's throat. His pulse strong underneath his lips.

"I felt so bad about the way we parted and I wanted to make it up to you. And yes, I went shopping this morning to be prepared because my new car, even if it's beat-up and kind of messy, is our love nest and it should get a proper inauguration. Don't you think?" Danny let his hand wander over Steve's back, his fingers dancing over his parted cheeks, teasing. He traveled over Steve's skin, soothing, caringly to cradle his neck. "You're so beautiful." Danny murmured with awe.

Steve kissed a wet path alongside Danny's throat to his mouth. He licked into wet heat and hummed against his lips. He ground down on Danny's lap and moaned, his voice higher and laced with desire. Danny pushed him deeper into his lap, his strong hands spread wide on his ass, digging into strong, tight muscles. Their cocks were hard and ready. Steve couldn't breathe. He felt raw and gasped and shuddered in Danny's arms. He smeared his slick precum with every little push over Danny's silky, thick dick.

"Do something, Jersey. I'm so…I want – God, Danny…"

Danny turned his head. "S'okay, baby. We'll get there. Lemme, just relax – " warm hands rubbing circles of comfort over Steve's heated, sticky skin. "Stretch your legs wider. I wanna touch your ass." Danny's voice was rough and he nibbled at Steve's earlobe, leaning into him.

Steve's high whines didn't even embarrass him he was so lost to Danny's touch, buried and wrapped up in his nakedness. 

Danny's fingers slipped between his cleft to rub over Steve's stretched, sensitive asshole. He prodded at the rim, gently. Steve pushed back into Danny's searching fingers. He felt so overwhelmed, feeling the muscles in his back working as he gasped and shuddered. He ducked his head and leaned in, pressing his forehead in the strong curve of Danny's neck. His breath sounded harsh in his own ears. Steve trailed with the back of his hand over the ridges and the sharp curves on Danny's hard abs. He stroked over warm skin, skittering down, down, down until his fingertips could scratch Danny's curly pubes. His prick was hard as rebar. 

A needy moan escaped his parted lips. "Danny, I swear to god, your cock," Steve said, stuttering on the exhale. Danny's mouth sucked a mark to his skin right above his nipple. "God, you're so gorgeous. What…what are you waiting for? I can't…Danny," Steve's voice cracked and he sagged in Danny's arms.

He grabbed Danny's hard dick and answered Danny's soft rumble with a deep kiss. Steve grazed with the pad of his thumb over Danny's crown, spreading the fat drop of precum lazily. He opened his mouth wider and the low tone of Danny's grunts filled his throat.

"How you wanna do this, baby?" Danny asked with a voice as wrecked as Steve felt. His hands tightened around Steve's ass, pulling his cheeks apart, driving him nuts. The tip of one finger pressed harder against his anus and Steve's hand was curled loosely around Danny's dick.

Steve held himself still for a long, long moment before his head jerked up and he blurted. "Just like this. Fuck, Danny, I wanna ride you." His skin flushed pink when Danny eyed him with a piercing look from dark blue orbs. 

Danny slumped against the backrest, pulling Steve with him. "Fuck, Steve. I want this. Oh god, yes." Danny's mouth closed around one of Steve's perky nipples. He sucked gently, teasing the nub with his tongue and Steve felt so aroused he was on the edge of freaking out. 

Steve pressed Danny's head to his chest, _keening_ because it was so hot and at the same time so intimate and intense, having Danny sucking his nipples while Steve straddled his lap naked and hard and so _desperate_.

Steve rocked into Danny. He helplessly nuzzled his nose in Danny's wild hair, making sounds like a hurt animal. Steve's rib cage ached with want. He needed friction and humped Danny's cock. Steve's abs shook with the dense lust that raked up viscously from the base of his spine, invading his body, setting him on fire. His skin was oversensitive. He jerked helplessly against Danny. He pulled him off his spit-wet nipple. "Jesus, Danny, what are you waiting for then? Fuck me, let me…let me ride you." Steve downright trembled.

The heavy downpour created a constant sound, lulling both guys. The scenery pretended they were as far away as an unfamiliar planet. Nothing existed but them, cut off from the outer world.

"Hand me the lube, Steve," Danny's tongue licked pattern of wide stripes over Steve's flank when he bent sideways to grab the small tube of lube and a condom. He flipped the lid open and pressed gingerly a huge dollop onto Danny's palm. Steve's hand shook and he arched his back and pushed his ass into Danny slick, searching fingers. The dropped lube bounced on the seat. Steve whimpered when Danny shoved a finger slowly up his ass. 

"Danny," he mouthed with a breathless whisper, grabbing on to his shoulders with both hands. He pulled him flush against him with his ass lifted as high as possible.

"Shh, I'm here."

Danny kissed and licked at the curve of his throat when he rocked back feeling a second finger opening him up. Steve was desperate in a way he hadn't experienced the first time. This was different, it went deeper and curled around his gut. He stuttered through each inhalation. Danny was so close, everything was Danny, and Steve heard the rain with his senses trained on their hard cocks, caught between their bodies. Danny's lips on his skin and his finger in his ass – _God_ , it was already just barely tolerable. If he wanted to, Steve was sure that he could come all over Danny's abs if he let go completely, untouched. Fuck.

The burn was sudden and the brief pain peaked a moment. Steve slid onto Danny's fingers, gyrating his hips, testing the angle, the fullness – _already_ with only two fingers. How...? He was so eager to feel Danny inside of him that he wanted too much too fast and he pressed down harder.

"Relax, handsome," Danny made Steve kiss him lazily and unhurried. "Take your time, the angle is quite intense. I don't want to hurt you, okay? If it's too much, we stop. Got it?" Danny bent his wrist and worked his ass experimentally with two fingers. Danny was so careful and gentle and steadfast. 

Steve whimpered against Danny's lips. He pushed back to feel more. He wanted Danny's fingers deeper. He spread his ass cheeks open and hoped Danny would have better access. "Want your dick, Jersey. Make it happen, I want –" 

Danny patted for the rubber next to him and shoved it into Steve's hand. "I know, don't want to go too fast. Remember? I want you to have only pleasure."

Danny's flat voice revealed how hard he held back. His abs twitched. Steve hurried and he swore a blue streak when his clumsy fingers couldn't tear to thin foil open. Danny took it from his fingers and opened it for him. He handed the condom back to Steve and watched with his head against the backrest how Steve rolled it onto Danny's erection.

"Like this, huh?" Steve smiled tensed and he closed his eyes the moment Danny's fingers curled around both his wrists, steading him, holding him together.

"Just like this, baby." Softly whispered words. "Let's find the right position for you."

Both were panting harshly and Steve grabbed the padding of the seat with both hands and lifted his ass. They kissed with their mouths open and Steve sucked at Danny's tongue when he felt the head of Danny's dick rub over his pucker. Danny guided his cock and held it steady with his hand.

And Steve sank down.

Everything stopped when Danny's cock slipped past the first ring of muscle, gliding into him, opening him up. The sensation took Steve's breath away.

"Oh God, handsome," Danny's fingers dug into his hips and dark blue eyes gazed intensely at him. "You okay?" Danny swore and trembled while he gave Steve all the time he needed. "You're so fucking tight. Jesus fuck, Steve – " Steve lowered his ass slowly, but a groan got ripped from this throat at the sudden stretch of his hole.

Steve angled his pelvis and forced himself to relax, to fucking loosen up. He slid down on Danny's shaft. "Fuck, Danny, this is…I love to feel you so close, push…push. I…I want everything…oh god." Steve babbled and choked the fabric of the bolster, grip white-knuckling.

His lungs tried to suck in enough air. Steve was so hot and this was…God, Danny's cock inched its way into his ass. Steve growled.

Danny's face was heated. He watched Steve with awe and love spilled from his eyes that filled Steve's whole soul. He grinned at Danny and almost welled up. The stretch was immense and at the same time, the pain was all he wanted. Danny rolled his hips, pushing upwards, and with a soft moan, Steve sat back into Danny's lap with his cock buried balls deep in his ass.

The tenderness that floated between them was like a prayer, wrapping them up. Danny's abs convulsed with the sheer will to hold back. It still hurt quite a bit and Steve braced his lower legs against the seat to push back up a little. It was – something didn't feel perfectly right. Ahhhh, damn – this should…fuck.

Steve swallowed and screwed up his face. The disappointment about how his body didn't relax enough to really feel comfortable made him agitated.

Danny immediately sat up, keeping his hips as steady as possible. "Shh, baby, Steve. Don't, no need to get nervous. Lean on me. I got you, I'll carry your weight. Lean on me. Kiss me, Steve-baby, come on, kiss me. Breathe." Danny's fingertips dug hard into Steve's side and Danny's muscles popped under the strain to lift him a bit off his cock, to take off the pressure. 

"Okay, okay. Sorry, Danny, sorry. I was so sure I would take you in one smooth stride." Steve huffed and jacked his dick to cover the pain with arousal. 

"This is not a fucking race, handsome. Jesus. It's not a competition, and if it's too much, we will search for another, more convenient position. Take your time," Danny cooed with a soothing voice. He kissed Steve's collar bone, nibbled at the skin under his Adam’s apple and flicked with his tongue over his shoulder. All the while, he lifted Steve as far off his lap as possible without letting his dick slip from his ass.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Steve's answer was strangled and he squeezed his eyes shut, leaning into Danny's firm grip.

Steve held on to Danny's hypnotizing glance whenever their eyes met. He concentrated on his rectum and breathed in and out to calm his pounding heart. Danny supported Steve with one hand and curled his other hand over Steve's on his dick and made him let go. Steve involuntarily rocked his hips to push through Danny's tight, perfect grip. The lust loosened him up and his ass muscle widened in the most pleasurable way. Steve exhaled a shaky breath when he sank back onto Danny's cock. This time, he threw his head back and gave in and let Danny take over his soul and his body and mostly his ass. 

"Ah, god, you feel so hot and snug around my prick. Fuck, Steve. I love your ass. I love you. Fuck, you feel great." Danny jerked him off and Steve experimentally lifted his ass and rocked back down. The movement stole Danny's breath. "Fuck, fuck, Steve – " 

"Let go, Jersey. I'm good. Fuck, this is crazy…fuck, fuck. I wanna ride you." He took Danny's face in both hands and kissed him hard only to soften his lips, welcoming Danny's tongue. Danny invaded his mouth in this possessive way that made Steve lose his mind.

Danny's hand groped his ass. Steve clung to his shoulders and curved his spine, testing angles with his pelvis until the pleasure and this mind-blowing sensation spread like fire into his body. Lust rose from his ass. Danny's dick rubbed over his inner walls, gliding over this crazy, arousing spot that made Steve's hips snap every single time. He struggled to keep contained and his moans were deep and ongoing.

Danny's skin was flushed red. His face was a mess of leashed desire. They breathed the same air and their stuck-out tongues swirled lazily against each other while Steve slowly rode Danny's prick.

"Push into me, Danny. I'm good…I want to…fuck, just push." Steve whispered eagerly against Danny's lips.

Danny lunged forward to kiss him greedily. His fingers clamped down on Steve's hips. Danny lifted him up and buried his dick to the hilt in Steve's ass.

One steady push. Steve's lung compressed. 

"Hold on to me." Danny's tight, flat voice made Steve fold in half.

The first thrusts were tentative and gentle. Steve stared at Danny's strained, hard pecs and the popped veins on his biceps when Danny found his rhythm to thrust. Steve groaned loudly and let his eyes roll back. His inner gate was wide open and he could have sworn his soul just touched Danny's. "You and me, Jersey. You and me – forever," Steve gasped every time Danny pushed his cock into his ass. "Fuck, Danny," Steve groaned.

Steve couldn't get enough being held by Danny's hard grip, the way he devoured his face with his eyes and how he let his hips snap to fuck Steve the way he asked him to. "I love you so much, love you, love you, fuck, fuck…Danny, fuck."

Danny took a break, heavily breathing with several drops of sweat running down his temples. He looked like the perfection of Steve's wet dream about his Jersey boy. "Never stop fucking me, Jersey," he rasped. 

"I have no intention to," Danny's wicked smile made Steve hold his breath. He was back at sucking Steve's nipple and jerking him off with one hand all the while he rocked his hips and made Steve feel his hard dick.

"I want to feel you coming in my ass," Steve whispered in Danny's ear. He caught a salty drop of sweat with the tip of his tongue.

"Your wish is my command, baby." And Danny chased his mouth for another sloppy kiss. Steve grunted around his tongue when Danny picked up where he stopped and began to fuck him thoroughly. 

"Can you come like that – Jersey…? Huh?" 

"Not yet but yeah…" Danny's labored breath fanned hot over Steve's face. "You feel loose enough to ride me now, cowboy?" 

Steve's answer was a garbled groan. He planted his feet at the side of Danny's thighs, grabbed the backrest with both hands and shifted into position. He briefly thanked his coach Mamo for his hard days of training; the muscle strength paid off. Steve carried his weight with his legs and his arms, balancing into the right position. "My turn," he said and licked his lips. "Get comfortable Jersey-boy and enjoy the ride." 

"You're such a handsome asshole," Danny chuckled and his words were cut off in a split second when Steve lifted his ass and sank down again, impaling himself on Danny's raging hard cock.

Steve rode Danny as he had ever wanted to, as if this was something he just remembered, right this second, getting fucked here in Danny's car. It contained all he ever had waited for. Steve's thoughts were sluggish, and his body was consumed by heat and sex and desire.

Danny was watching him, looking disheveled and totally immersed in the way Steve's ass was pumping his dick. It was fucking heaven.

Since _kai_ , Steve felt different, every-fucking-thing kind of roared loud and messy and so damn familiar – unheard for anyone but him. But Danny saw it. "Danny – "

"Right here, handsome. Always gonna be right here, with you, for you. I've got you." Danny's hand skittered over his body, holding on to him, making Steve lock eyes with him, sinking deeper into the seat and handing himself over to Steve. They gasped and grunted in sync, melting together in a way that fried Steve's brain.

Something shifted inside of him and the outer world seemed to tilt, too, and it came flying in, punching him in the chest, _hard_ , let him tumble, making him fall apart for Danny, right here, beneath his hands with his ass wrapped around his dick.

And Steve knew with a certainty carved into his bones that Danny would always catch him, would never let him slip from his hands, from his tight embrace. Steve bit back the sob, the overwhelming love threatening to pull him under, like the waves – the arms of _kai_ – and Steve heard the crashing sound of water and the clear, slapping sound of his skin snapping against Danny's body and the way his own hard cock bounced. _Jesus fuck_.

"You with me, Steve? Huh? You good – god you look awesome and powerful…fuck, I love how you ride my cock –" Danny chanted huskily, "look at you."

Steve whispered and nodded but no words came out. He licked over Danny's parted lips, lost the rhythm for a moment but Danny was right there with his strong hands, grabbing his ass to guide him back into the constant pounding.

"Keep riding me like that and I'm coming soon." Danny pressed his lips together and his jaw muscles stuck out from holding back a few more moments.

The way Danny's body reacted to the way his cock got ridden was beautiful, staggering. Steve had no idea it was possible to be filled with such kind of feelings and this unknown mind-blowing need and want. Sweat ran down their faces and his thigh muscles burned like hell-fire but he didn't stop. _God_ , he couldn't get enough of the sensation how Danny's cock rocked into his hole. 

Danny's face glowed, the prominent veins on his throat thick as worms, but he was the most beautiful person Steve had ever laid eyes on. And Steve rode him like a champ, massaging his dick, jacked him off with his ass, sucking his orgasm out of Danny's body with the way his inner walls were tightly wrapped around him.

Steve sensed Danny's cock high up to his throat. He was so full, _everywhere_. He felt the swell in his ass when Danny was seconds away from coming. He stared into Danny's blue, blue eyes and saw the dark spreading wider. Steve took in the pounding rain, the heavy scent of sex in the car, the damp windows, the slight scratch of the hair on Danny's thighs and the way Danny looked at him moments before his orgasm plowed through him.

Steve caught him when he fell over the edge. Danny hugged the living daylight out of him, making incredibly low sounds of pleasure, his breathing ragged. He shuddered and jerked in Steve's arms with his heated face pressed to Steve's chest all the while Danny's cock twitched in Steve's ass, filling the condom. 

"Christ – handsome…what the fuck. That was –" Danny made him sit down on his still hard dick and wrapped his hot fingers around Steve's needy cock. "Come all over me, baby," he whispered dark and pumped his erection. 

Steve's body was strained like a bow and he panted. He might blackout over the sensation of having his ass still full with Danny's dick and the way his hard penis poked out of Danny's fist. The pressure was rising, and it was mighty, and he choked on air when the white strands of his semen shot up and marked Danny's chest. Steve's low outcry was ripped from his throat when Danny leaned forward to catch the few last cum-jerks with his lips. Steve fell forward to lick his cum from Danny's lips, his muscles twitching, rocking his hips helplessly.

"I knew you'd like that," Danny kissed him hard, making Steve forget his name with the dirty way he played with him.

Steve got oversensitive after he came. "Danny, I need…let go, it's too much. Ahhh, man…fuck," he shivered.

"Take it easy. Easy, easy. Let me hold on to the condom. Wait, yeah, now. Come on, lift your ass a bit."

Steve's loose hole clenched when Danny's cock slipped out. He watched as Danny rolled off the filled rubber and how carefully he wrapped it in a paper towel.

He couldn't move. His legs were a mess and almost numb. He slumped in Danny's arms and for a few moments, only their ragged breath filled the inside of the car.

"Your ass okay?" Danny mumbled next to his ear.

"Never been better." Steve smiled and snuggled closer. Their skin was slick with sweat. "Maybe we should bring some towels to sit on next time."

"I have them in the trunk but I just forgot about them the moment you shucked your shorts and sidetracked my thoughts when you started jerking your dick."

"Next time." Steve chortled. 

"It's a good thing this car isn't new because this is going to be our favorite thing to do in here."

"Except driving to the horse shelter and to school." Steve slipped from Danny's lap, satisfied and limp and happily exhausted.

"Except that, yeah, but we don't need towels for that. You're even a nerd after mind-blowing sex." Danny downright giggled.

"I couldn't even tell what color your car was."

Danny barked a full belly laugh. "Yeah, you were in a funny place and burning with arousal down at the beach. Jesus, you're so hot when you're so needy." He said fondly and turned his head to look at Steve. "I love you so damn much." He whispered.

"Love you just as much." Steve's fingers caressed Danny's face. "Now what? You've got your car, so does this mean I'm finally allowed to sleep at your place?" Steve shifted and curled around Danny.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means. Uncle Vito has already prepared my room and he has organized a bed for you. And for two days now he hides in the kitchen, cooking and creating dishes for us to take to the shelter. I guess he's as excited as we are, but for different reasons." 

That made Steve laugh out loud. "Okay, dinners at my place and then we head over to yours, just as we've discussed it, yeah?" He leaned in and captured Danny's lips for a slow kiss. He could still taste his cum on them. It made him moan and Danny pulled him back into his lap.

The storm was still forcefully ruling the weather, but the peak was over, and the wind had subsided. Steve's senses were only trained on Danny and how happy he sounded. They were immersed in the afterglow, sappy and needy for every touch, for being together.

Danny drove them to a nearby beach on their way home. The waves weren't that angry anymore, but Danny held on tight to Steve even though he assured him he wouldn’t do anything stupid like swimming straight out to the open water. But Danny was not convinced, and Steve didn't care if they only splashed in the hip-deep water as long as Danny was with him.

Aunt Deb quirked only an eyebrow when they burst through the front door with a pang of ravenous hunger, smelling of seawater and grinning like dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

The next three weeks flew by like a whirlwind, filled with a fantastic amount of staggering sex. Steve's body only wanted one thing, twenty-four-seven; Steve wanted Danny, preferably naked and writhing underneath him, mumbling Steve's name with his hands in his hair while Steve sucked his dick.

Whenever Steve and Danny found sufficient time, they ended up surfing with their friends at their favorite spot. Often enough, they grabbed their boards and hit the road to drive to unknown beaches. Steve always hooted like a super dork, hanging out of the open window just for fun while Danny yanked him back onto the seat, cursing between laughter. They were still out of their minds over the fact that Danny _owned a damn car_. 

Steve talked about the insane _kai_ experience only when Danny asked some more questions. He didn't know how to put it, but the longing to dive headlong into the sea rose from his bones whenever he stayed away for more than twenty-four hours. He tried once to find the words for how he experienced being trapped and held in the arms of that supernatural creature, but Danny shut him up by slotting their mouths together. He growled between Steve's lips how stupid he felt to be jealous of freaking _seawater_. Steve couldn't stop laughing for solid five minutes.

Danny had started with riding lessons, and Danielle was satisfied with how serious he worked with her in the round pen. Steve devoured those mornings with the early sunlight, flowing low over the island like liquid gold. Danny was a natural-born rider. Moonlight was a great partner and the sound of groaning leather, the smell and the snorting of horses and the scent of the sea in the air let Steve's heart swell, doubling its size. Shirley was always with him, eyeing between the bars. She sat next to him pressed up against Steve's leg with her head tilted, enjoying Steve's famous ear rubs.

On some mornings Uncle Vito tagged along to deliver another load of home-cooked Italian specialties. Steve speculated with Danny over his uncle's possible crush on Danielle. The feast on the table in the break room was already famous among all the workers of the shelter. Uncle Vito got some serious back-slapping for his generosity. Steve had no idea how many different delicious kinds of dishes, sweets, and snacks he had already tasted. Uncle Vito took his task very seriously to feed the entire team at the horse shelter.

Steve mucked out the stables while Danny groomed Moonlight and lead her with all other horses to the pastures. They worked like a well-oiled machine and the morning chores were done in an hour. They always tried to be fast to gain time for long walks at the beach with Shirley before they had to head back to school. Their beach walks always ended up with them panting against each other's skin, lying on a towel with tangled limbs and red-kissed lips. Danny was still blushing slightly when Shirley watched them closely, chewing on a wooden stick. She floated happily in her safe dog-world-bubble happy to be with her two pack leaders, not caring a bit what they did right in front of her snout.

Steve was either constantly in an afterglow mood from having freaking great orgasms, or in a wrecked state where Danny took him apart with his hands, his mouth, and his tongue. Danny still made him come ridiculously fast, stealing the whimpers from his lips. And Steve wasn't even slightly accustomed to the sight of Danny's tongue lapping up his cum off his abs with his eyes locked on his. It made him dizzy and breathless and hungry for more. And Danny, the sexy fucker, knew this and let his tongue dance snake-like over Steve's heated skin, rewarding him with sweet, sweet kisses on every inch of his body. 

The ongoing hunger for Danny, for adventure, and for life, in general, gave Steve a wild streak around the eyes; combined with the drowsy, hang-loose smile around his lush lips, Steve looked like a beach boy right out of one of Hawaii's best holiday magazines.

The more they spent time together the more Steve's love was pumped until it felt as big as the whole fucking universe. Steve felt drugged in the best way. He was constantly high from the huge amount of testosterone in his system and from the low blood level in his brain. Some mornings while showering, he wondered why the skin on the rim of his asshole and the head of his dick wasn't calloused – really, how could that not happen with all the friction and the rubbing and their constant fucking?

Steve had never thought he would ever feel this immense delight again. He couldn't wake up fast enough to jump out of bed due to pure joy, knowing Danny would pick him up at any minute on the few mornings where they didn't wake up together. After his mom died, he remembered how broken everyone in his family felt, especially his father although he never showed his grief openly. Last two years, Steve had tipped inwardly from despair to rage and overwhelming grief that he could only fight with excruciating football training.

But now there was Danny – saving him, pulling him back into life. Every day, in a steady, grounding, mind-blowing way. When Steve was with Danny, his blood always behaved uncoordinated and left his brain dry to fill his cock. Steve was pulsing with life. His sex-drive was constantly at such a high rotational speed, he almost feared for his sanity. Danny's hands were always reaching out to him, touching, grazing, groping, holding him tight, pressing him up against any wall – Steve never ever wanted it to be any other way. They behaved like huge magnets with a programmed core. Their engraved coordinates had only one true course: each other.

And oh yeah, Steve sometimes couldn't help to think of homework and grades as a distant noise in the background. But of course, there was also school and the fact that they had to deal with grumpy teachers. But next to their boring time schedule there were always the entertaining tutoring hours with Danny.

Steve impatiently waited, buzzing with excitement, for the moment during their tutoring at the library when Danny would freak out. He normally crashed over a complex essay or a boring, mind-numbing homework for chemistry. Steve never allowed Danny to skip any class or any homework. He was also immune to Danny's complaints and his lamenting. In fact, the angry way Danny slapped his notebook onto the table, grumbling nonsense with his eyebrows knitted together, his glare gloomy as if he could scare Steve off was always a moment that turned Steve on the most. Danny ranted away, fake resisting, but beneath his rebellious behavior, he was submissive, caving to Steve's lead. Danny trusted him and he just always did as Steve said. And _this_ caused Steve's pants to tighten, his heavy dick pressed up against the fly.

Steve bit back the smile that threatened to spread over his face whenever Danny was seconds away to go off like a damn rocket. Sometimes, he even went so far to throw his pencil at Steve, furious because he answered the posed questions wrong for the third time.

Steve was relentless, and his coaching didn't involve being slack. His intention to push Danny forward in getting better grades was obviously self-serving. Danny had to pass the final tests to be allowed to start senior year with Steve. It just wasn't an option to not be with Danny every day. Steve didn't even want to go there. He felt sick down to his stomach, aching with despair if they would get separated.

Danny's bitching was legendary, and it always ended with Steve surging forward to shut him up with a fierce kiss. And he always got lost between Danny's demanding lips. Their tongues sneaked their ways into the other's mouth until Steve sucked Danny's moans through his sealed lips. They always parted breathing too fast with their flies bulging and Danny's eyes dark, piercing into Steve's. It was a game and it was lustful and made Danny hammer at the task ahead. His reward was worth it, and Danny gave all he got to finish his homework.

Danny's reward was a blowjob. Steve sucked him off in one of their hidden spots at school after Danny's homework was successfully done. After the satisfying grunts and slow whimpers, Danny ejected while he came, Steve kissed him wetly and possessively. He grabbed Danny's hand, shouldered his backpack and pulled Danny into the direction of his parked car, leading him through the empty hallways of the school. They headed for the beach, not without an intermediate stop where Danny pulled Steve's dick through the flap in his pants and went down on him, swallowing his cum with Steve's hands tugging at his hair, taking Steve's convulsive thrusts down his throat like a champ.

Seriously, Steve was astonished that he still was a straight-A student. He was the best in his year and a great quarterback with leadership qualities. He was only able to pull this off because Danny gave him inner strength. He made him feel desired and loved and fucking irresistible, and this was pure nectar from some crazy awesome Gods. And Steve was positive that _kai_ had a hand in things somewhere, too.

Danny and Steve had fallen into a comforting routine. Due to Steve's natural talent to always think three steps ahead, no major topics came up to deal with. There were no emergency calls over forgotten homework or missed classes, no parent was upset about how they organized their time. Like clockwork, Steve and Danny showed up for dinner at Steve's place right on time.

Steve knew this was the best-chosen tactic to be left alone by the adults. No one asked how they spent their spare time together when they stuck to the discussed rules. And Steve didn't plan to make up stories and didn't risk getting grounded for a stupid reason. They were as free as teenagers could be although they dealt daily with a load of homework, football training, and the daily chores at home and at the stable. But for Steve and Danny, it was heaven. It was perfect and marvelous and just fucking great. No matter where they were, what they were planning, and how much it sucked to work through a pile of homework – they were always together. Always.

John McGarrett normally gave them a once over with this tiny, hidden smile on his lips when they entered the front door. Steve's father didn't give away his thoughts. And Steve wasn't pinned down with uncomfortable questions, so he didn't pay a lot of attention to his father's mimic. It even happened twice that Aunt Deb had invited Uncle Vito over for dinner without them knowing. Danny was gobsmacked the first time he saw his uncle already sitting at the dinner table at McGarrett's home. He was immersed in a heated discussion with Aunt Deb about seasonings and how to gently prepare a roast to achieve a perfect gravy.

Steve's dad worked a lot of night shifts, and he wasn't around much. He gave them their blessing for driving a car. At the same time, he threatened Danny to be hard on him should he be caught driving too fast, or, God forbid, driving drunk or high. Steve was an HPD officer's son, he had this naturally imprinted respect toward the public authorities, and he made sure Danny never overstepped that line.

Steve's lips were always curled into a smile, and Danny was always in an arm's reach, stealing pieces of his soul with every grin he darted his way. He tried to explain this featherlight feeling that could only be super-duper happiness. His soul, his heart – everything belonged to Danny. There was nothing Steve wouldn't want to share with him. 

Steve's yearning for more time with Danny seemed to be so inappropriate, but he couldn't control his emotions when it came to Danny. If he could, he would cut his heart out to present it to his blonde, gorgeous boyfriend who somehow became his whole life. 

He was so far gone it even might be a bit pathetic. Steve didn't care about Mary's teasing or Aunt Deb's funny looks. He couldn't control his face around Danny and that earned him a painful kick to his shin under the dinner table more than once from his younger sister. His dad wasn't around much to get suspicious about their secret relationship. It felt safe to act daring. 

Steve assumed Aunt Deb would only raise an eyebrow at him when she knew he loved Danny. She would gift him with one of her pearly laughs. She would clap her hands, and she would definitely pull him into a hug as if it was the most normal thing in life. He imagined she would embarrass him to no end when she would secretly slip him a box of condoms not caring how much Steve wanted to curl into himself out of shame. Steve's skin would be crimson over the knowledge Aunt Deb knew about him having sex with Danny. Aunt Deb was awesome. She always had been, and Steve loved her wholeheartedly. But he didn't want to risk anything. So, he never said a word about being gay and loving Danny and definitely not about how much they fucked.

He had his fun with Mary, too, when Kawika was invited over for dinner. Times got a bit wild around the table with the four of them bitching and complaining and teasing, but Aunt Deb didn't seem to mind. In fact, it actually was just the exact right scale of entertainment she enjoyed the most. But this outrageous behavior was only possible with Steve's father at work, doing night duty at HPD. John McGarrett was a busy man, and his job always won the priority competition.

Steve needed Danny in a way he needed air in his lungs. It was simple. It wasn't a romantic metaphor, but the meaning was eminent to why Steve chose it. Without air, a human body died within three minutes. Without Danny…Steve pressed his fist to his lips – yeah, exactly that.

Danny was the reason he was happy, like bone-deep, soul-devouring happy. As happy as he ever could have imagined a person could be. Words were overrated to even start to explain what he felt. No words would ever be that accurate. Nevertheless, Steve found himself sitting at his desk one evening, fumbling with his first attempt to write Danny a love letter. His cheeks pinked, searching for words. He neatly folded the letter once he was able to finish it before dawn. He chewed his pencil to pieces but it was worth the effort. He kissed the paper before he stuffed it between his chemistry notes. Danny still needed a lot of support to rise from the pit of too bad grades in this class.

Three days a week they slept at their own places, separated for only a couple of hours, but Steve dealt poorly with the separation. It was truly frightening at some moments of how much in love he was with Danny. And Steve also was stubborn as hell. He didn't give zero fucks about adults and their advice to be independent. Steve didn't want to be free or independent. And he definitely didn't want to know anything about being only sixteen and knowing nothing about love. He only wanted to be together with Danny because he loved him so fucking much. 

One evening during another tasty dinner, his dad asked Danny if he had planned to return to Jersey after junior year ended. Danny just shrugged and muttered a polite, noncommittal answer. Steve choked on his beef and a big bite of mashed potato with his heartbeat pounding against the roof of his head.

To this day, Steve had never even wasted a single thought about how to move on after school. The future was a bright, dazzling light, vague and still light-years away. Steve only knew that Danny would always be there right by his side, with him. Right? _Why wouldn't he?_

It was a nasty shock to Steve's heart that this could change. That this might be a possibility he never contemplated – that maybe Danny thought about returning to Jersey. Steve couldn't hold that against him. All his family lived there. He knew Danny missed his mom and his siblings, especially Matty. But so far, Steve had never asked Danny about going back to Jersey. Steve knew Danny loved him just as much. The thought of Danny returning back to Jersey was threatening, frightening, filling his heart with ice-cold terror.

Steve gagged around the bite lodged in his throat, and he decided right there and then at the table. If Danny wanted to go back, _needed_ to go back to Jersey – Steve would return with him. He would find a way to earn money, to work, to do _what the fuck ever_. But he wouldn't survive if Danny would leave him. Steve's soul would crack under the pressure and the ache. It would turn to ashes within seconds. Steve's light for life would go out like a dying star.

Steve fought the wall of sadness closing in on him. He had to talk to Danny about that. But he wasn't brave enough to start the talk on their short drive to Danny's home. Steve needed time. He was about to get ready to form the words the moment when they stepped into the house but then so many things happened because Uncle Vito waited for them and ordered them to sit down on the couch. Steve's focus got drawn away for about half an hour with his heartbeat pounding in this throat.

After Uncle Vito's speech, the boys were a giggling mess, shoving each other up the stairs, bubbling with laughter and nervousness. They burst into Danny's room and slammed the door shut, out of breath and beaming at each other.

And the topic didn't come up after they sprawled out over the _big, new, huge mattress_ that waited with the _new huge bed_ in Danny's room.

Danny didn't let this topic pop up when they made out in his bed. Instead, Danny shoved Steve's boxers down and sucked him off just the way Steve enjoyed it the most; tonguing his head, taking him in as deep as possible with the right amount of suction before he gently played with his balls and made Steve shoot down his throat.

Steve returned the favor eagerly, desiring to hear Danny's hoarse words. He listened to Danny's hushed curses, this endless, hot gush of incoherent words and mumbled 'fucks' when Steve's fingertips grazed tentatively over Danny's hole. His lips sheathed around Danny's heavy dick, sliding it down his throat until he gagged but Steve always wanted to make Danny come in the best way. 

Their bodies hummed with this satisfying tiredness that followed after one of those fierce orgasms. Both their cocks were spent, nestling against the pubes and their chests were heaving. The sweat dried on their skin, making it sticky. The new, oversized monstrosity Uncle Vito had bought for them still let them giggle like girls. Steve made Danny roll over. He pulled and shoved at his body until he lay half on top of Steve, with one leg draped over his hips and Danny's head resting on his chest.

Steve's fingers trailed down Danny's spine, curving around the perfect globe of his ass to return, tracing the strong cords of Danny's muscled back. "I thought I'd puke my dinner over your uncle's shoes. I was so in shock and scared he'd freak out." Steve mumbled into Danny's ruffled hair.

Danny chortled and looped his arm tighter around Steve's chest. "My cheeks are still burning like fire. I had no idea the damn stains on the sheets were so obvious." He tilted his head and propped his chin up on Steve's pecs. "Uncle Vito knows that we have sex, handsome."

"God, shut up. I won't be able to look your Uncle in the eye for the next ten years or so. I know how it feels now to fucking freeze. Goddamnit, I'm still in shock." Steve squirmed under Danny's weight. He had to lift his head and squinted his eyes to look at him. He was so close that Steve's vision was all blurry, but Danny stared at him with amusement in his eyes, his face one big grin. 

"I believe him when he said that he wouldn't tell my mom or my pops. I'm not sure how the Williams' family would react to the news of having a gay son, gay brother, whatever." Danny snuggled his body against Steve's bare skin. "He said he didn't care as long as we stay safe, meaning we should use condoms and all. Jeez."

"Your uncle wasn't even astonished that we are together. He didn't seem to mind, and that's just as cool as fuck." Steve tightened his arms around Danny's torso, feeling the shallow shiver running through his body. "Hey, Danny, mothers are always supportive. I hope so. I guess?" Steve shut his eyes briefly and forced himself to just breathe. The image of his mom flashed behind his eyelids and the sudden ache peaked in his chest. "I'm sure your mother wouldn't bother. She's happy when you're happy, Danny. She seems to be a great mom. At least, that's what I assume from all the phone calls you had already with her. She worries about you."

Steve pulled his legs up and placed his feet flat on the bed. Danny nestled his lax body in the vee of his thighs, murmuring some affirmative syllables. Steve devoured the feeling of Danny's weight, pressing down on him, grounding him. "I really like your uncle, though. He's great and he's just so sweet? He bought you a new bed! Fuck, Danny, do you get that? He spoils you with a _new, big bed_ , so you and your handsome as fuck boyfriend have enough space to sleep in the same place! I mean, this is fucking great!" Steve shouted at the end and grabbed Danny like a doll and rolled around with him, too high-spirited to stay calm. The gale of laughter washed away the painful thoughts about his own mom.

Danny squeaked and didn't fight back. He laughed into the curve of Steve's throat. "Fuck, yes. Uncle Vito is one of a kind. He was always like this. So generous and supportive and never judging." Danny scooted impossibly closer and curled into Steve's arms like a cat that wanted to be held. And Steve tucked him to his side, protective as always. "Do you want to come out to your dad, handsome? Or your Aunt Deb?" Danny's breath fanned in hot puffs against Steve's skin.

"Ah, no. Come on, I don't want Aunt Deb or my father to know. Anyway, I guess Aunt Deb senses something. She wears this teasing smile sometimes. I'm not ready to have the big 'I'm gay and the coming out' talk." Steve sighed. "This is us, Jersey and I don't want to discuss anything with an adult. I mean, you can't get me pregnant, right? That's a big plus. No worries there, so we're good."

"You have the most absurd explanations." Danny laughed silently. "Would you want to have my baby if I could get you pregnant?" Danny's warm lips sucked at one of Steve's nipples.

Steve gasped, flopping to the side. He arched slightly off the mattress. "What – damn, Danny you ask some crazy shit. Where is this coming from, huh? Fuck, I don't know!" He was forced into a corner and strangely enough, Steve didn't want to run or the talk his way out of it. It felt oddly sweet. It was one of those serious moments where he knew Danny needed an honest answer. 

"Would you?" Danny bit gently at the hard nub and tongued around the perked skin, gazing lazily up from where his head lay on Steve's torso. The important meaning of this moment wasn't lost to Steve. He bit the inside of his cheek hard and steeled himself for what he was going to say because shit, would he want Danny's babies? Damn.

Steve's smirk said everything. "You really wanna know if I wanted your baby? May I remind you that I'm sixteen and I'm a guy. Cock and all? No suitable parts to give birth, okay? " Steve's head flopped back into the pillow. He blew air through his nose and moaned, cupping Danny's head in his hand. "Yeah, fuck yeah, Danny, why not. Yeah, I would want your baby." Steve tucked Danny closer and he held his breath.

"Good. Best answer." Danny pushed himself up and leaned down to kiss Steve.

"You're so many kinds of crazy." Steve nibbled at Danny's lower lip.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, now that the baby thing has been clarified, can we go back to getting everything right with the new bed?" Steve couldn't hide the smile when he saw Danny's smugness. "And by the way, why am I the one to carry your baby? I could get you pregnant, too. Would _you_ want my baby?" Steve pushed himself up, bracing his weight on his elbows, a teasing smile tugging at his lips. He had no idea why his heart went all thump on him.

His world tilted when he saw the raw emotions spilling from Danny's eyes. "Don't ask me such kind of things when you don't mean them, Steve, because it hurts – because it never could happen this way. I'm not making fun here. I'm being serious." For a moment, Danny hung his head.

Steve's hand shot forward, cradling Danny's cheek in his hand. "Hey," he murmured gently. "I know. I'm not teasing. It's –" he swallowed, his throat dry all of a sudden, "it's – it's like some crazy sci-fi talk we're having. I love you, and if there's a world where men were equipped with both sets would you want…my babies?" Steve wasn't prepared for the wave of tenderness invading his heart.

Danny pressed his face into his hand. "What a question. Yes, Steve, the answer is yes. Of course, I would want your babies." He shut his eyes, and Steve felt betrayed by what Danny hid from him. The emotions ghosted so fast over Danny's face he barely could catch them before they were gone entirely. 

"Thank you, and now let's get back to the part with the fucking involved." Danny's gaze shifted back to demanding and tempting.

"You're unbelievable and so bossy." Steve hugged Danny's neck, relieved he didn't destroy Danny's mood and pulled him in for a sweet, slow kiss. "It's so hot." He mouthed at Danny's lips.

Danny grinned lazily and traveled with the flat of his hand over Steve's stomach, drifting downwards to gently cup his soft cock. He wiggled his eyebrows in a silent question. Steve pushed up into Danny's palm to ask for more of this delicious pressure.

"Did Uncle Vito really tell us to wash the sheets from now on?" Steve asked, recalling this abysmal embarrassment while Uncle Vito called them to the living room and made them sit down. His eyes burnt a hole in the carpet. Steve was sure of leaving a wet spot on the couch from sweating buckets during Uncle Vito's speech.

"Yes, we have to wash the sheets at least every second day. I mean, he bought us everything we need. I can't believe he watched us sleep. I really thought he would never even consider sneaking a peek into the room." Danny's cheeks flushed again, his hand holding Steve's cock.

Steve's shock hadn't worn off completely; he still felt the trembling in his thighs. "I thought I had to die when he mentioned that he could smell it in the room."

That was too much and both exploded from one moment to the next into a gale of laughter. They rolled around on the mattress gasping for air, holding their stomachs. Steve shook with laughter and Danny collapsed on top of him.

"Shit. That was so fucking embarrassing." Steve flipped over and reached out to loop his arm around Danny's beautiful, muscular body to pull him closer.

Danny grimaced while he snorted helplessly and his laughter turned into a hiccup. He buried his heated face in Steve's neck, "I love you," he fake-whispered way too loud.

"I love you, too, Jersey, uhm – " Steve shuffled down and wiggled and squirmed until he lay on the side chest-to-chest with Danny. He brushed Danny's messy hairdo back to see this hidden heaven that always danced in his blue eyes. Steve caressed Danny's beloved face with his eyes.

"What's up, Steve?" Danny's look was still full of sparkles, but his attention was fully on Steve now, and he watched him strangely alerted. He even skidded closer and pillowed his head onto his bent arm. His fingers danced over Steve's face, wandering over his cheekbones. He stopped on Steve's slightly parted lips. 

Steve kissed Danny's fingers. "My Dad asked you a question tonight…the one about going back to Jersey." His intake of air was shakier than he had planned. "What – I mean…what – " Steve thinned his lips. His heart thudded dully only at the thought of Danny leaving eventually. He flicked his tongue over his dry lips. The lump in his throat was almost suffocating.

"Steve," Danny leaned in to kiss him, "I'm not going anywhere, okay?" He intensified the kiss. "Don't look so sad. We're here together."

Steve ducked his head and his hand skidded over Danny's hips. Danny's perfect round ass cheek fitted right into his palm. "I know that one day you will think about the possibility of going back to Jersey. Wait, let me finish." He sealed Danny's mouth briefly with his lips, cutting him off. "I just – I just want you to know that I wanna come with you, Danny. Shush, now. Let me finish." He held his fingers to Danny's lips to keep him from talking. "If you plan to go back, I'll go with you. Your family lives in Jersey, Danny. I don't know what to do without you here in Hawaii. I can't…let me come with you, please." Steve closed his eyes and a deep-rooted sadness washed over him, knowing Danny might just leave some day.

"Hey, c'mere," Danny tugged at Steve and made him move to lie on top of him. Steve sniffled silently, too churned up with all the sudden emotions slipping sideways. "Steve, you're an idiot. We're still here together, _naked_ by the way, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Okay?"

"You don't seem too thrilled by the thought of me in Jersey." Steve sounded hurt and offended.

"Jersey isn't Hawaii, handsome." Danny's voice was too serious.

Steve stiffened with his heart stumbling in his chest. He was red alert worried, but he kept hiding his face against Danny's throat. "What do you mean?" His words sounded really small.

"Not everyone welcomes and accepts gay guys. Jersey is a tough place for us, you know, I've told you about this. Fighting and getting beaten because fags aren't accepted? Remember? It's common where I come from. We wouldn't be able to just hold hands and behave, you know…emotional, caring. There are always assholes around who love to beat the shit out of guys like us. It would be…it would be a tough time, Steve, and I don't know about my family, either. We would have to be bros." Danny's voice broke. "I don't know if I could do that, being with you but at the same time you would be so far away, and what if you get hurt? What if you get beaten up – I…" 

"Shit, Danny, don't be sad. I'm so sorry. I haven't thought about that." Steve lifts his head and braces his weight on his hands, pushing his upper body up. His eyes were on Danny, burning and intense.

"Why are we talking about this now?" Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and pulled him back on top of him.

"It bothered me how you answered. It bothers me that I don't know what's going to happen. I would want to have an airtight confirmation that we just can carry on like this…being together like now, spending all our time with each other." Steve couldn't shake the constricting sadness, circling his heart.

"Jersey isn't the only option, Steve."

"What are you saying?" Steve snuggled closer and wiggled his arms underneath Danny's back, seeking comfort in Danny's warmth, his smooth skin, and all the solid muscles underneath. Steve was pressed against Danny from chest to toe.

"What if there's a possibility to stay in Hawaii?" Danny's promising question got Steve's blood pumping.

"Like a college you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah, for example, that. I haven't given it much thought yet. I'm not even sure if I'll pass my final test to start senior year, but yeah, college is an option." Danny spread his legs, and Steve settled in between the gap. He felt his cock getting hard with all the grinding and their hips lazily rolling in a slow, seductive rhythm. He kissed Danny, sensing a new awakening of heat and a sudden spike of adventure.

Steve rolled from Danny's body and pulled at his shoulder to face him lying on his side again, their legs tangled. Danny scooted closer, rubbing their dicks together and hooking Steve's leg over his hips.

"You'll pass because I'll punch you if you don't get that test right. We'll learn more, it'll work." Steve was excited, his heart leaped in his chest at the thought of just being together with Danny. Somehow, they would make it work. "Fuck, Jersey, that would be awesome! But what about your family?" Steve's breath left his lungs with a shiver and a sweet smile stole its way onto his lips. "Stop rolling your hips. I lose all my focus when you do that." He whispered and mouthed at Danny's jawline with his tongue flicking over his skin.

Danny didn't stop, and Steve needed a lot of self-control not to let his eyes roll back into his head. They were both hard.

"My parents plan to visit me during the summer break. They want to spend a couple of weeks with me and Uncle Vito. They even plan to bring Stella and Eric with them. My mom said they're all in need of lazy island vibes. She and Uncle Vito are close. We're going to have a good time. They miss me, too. If everything is fine, they will even tag Matty along." Danny talked against Steve's throat, his moving lips tickling his skin.

"I love when you talk about your family. Your voice is different. I'm nervous to meet your parents though. Do you think they'll like me?" Steve carded through Danny's hair. 

The sun had set a long time ago and Danny's room was filled with shadows and the dim light from the moonlight, pouring through the window.

"My mom is going to love you. She's great. My pops will be a big fan of you. You play football, and you have this unbelievable influence on me, transforming my rebel attitude into a boring nerd with acceptable grades." Danny talks muffled against Steve's skin. 

Steve's finger curled around Danny's neck, ruffling his short hair, nuzzling his nose against his temple. "That sounds promising." His voice low but cheerful. "Do you want to come out to your parents?" 

Danny's answer was a groan, and he yanked Steve impossibly closer. "I really don't know, Steve. Right now, I don't want to think about that. It freaks me out. I don't want to deal with odd faces and funny looks. I really have no clue what they might think. Let's not talk about that right now, okay?"

"Okay," Steve murmured soothingly. "Honestly, I don't want to think about that either. Maybe they'll figure it out on their own, just as Uncle Vito did. That would be great. Why is this such a big deal anyway? I really hate this. I love you, we're unbeatable together. Nothing else matters." The annoyance about the topic had snuck into Steve's voice. It would never make sense to him why two guys always had to fight for their love. He hated this part about being gay. 

"What do you wanna be when you're a grown-up?" Danny held on tight and flipped Steve in one smooth motion, pinning him down now with his body, kissing him fiercely, demanding his attention. "And stop thinking about being gay and weirdness and fights and how unfair some things are. We'll deal with it, okay? No need to spoil our mood with dark, unhappy thoughts." Danny reached for Steve's wrists and pulled his arms over his head, holding them in a tight grip. He dived down to kiss him with soft, moist lips.

Steve arched up into the wet kiss. Danny's searching tongue erased all other thoughts from Steve's mind. All he wanted was to melt against Danny's hard muscles and the grinding of his hips, making him harder and filling him with a need for another round of hot sex.

Danny pulled back with a wide grin. "What's your answer?"

Steve's eyes were shut. He searched friction and curved into Danny's hips to align his cock with Danny's. He shuddered underneath the solid weight of Danny and how he controlled his movements, pressing his body into the mattress.

"Steve?" Danny teased.

"You really want me to answer your question now?" His lips parted, soft and plush, talking into Danny's mouth, sucking playfully at this tongue.

"Yes, I'm curious."

"I have no fucking clue. Trying to be a cop maybe? Like my father? Hell, Danny, I haven't given it much thought." Steve yielded to Danny's hard grip and answered as good as he could. His mood tilted already. "A cop is never home. Cops don't have much spare time. I don't know. But yeah, why not?" Steve said plainly, quite lame and with the lack of passion. "And I hate to even think about the future because, fuck, what about us, Danny, huh? Where are you in this big fucking picture?" Steve fought against Danny's tight grip. He felt angry and frustrated and vulnerable. At least he wanted to roll over and curve his body into a tiny ball. "What's with the big talk tonight, huh? I don't want to fucking think about the future." Steve huffed, but Danny pressed him only harder into the mattress.

"A cop?" Danny shouted astonished. "Don't turn your head, Steve. Hey, hey, sorry I don't want to pressure you. I don't know what's gotten into me. But please, I like that. I wanna know more about this. Tell me, Steve, c'mon. Be a good boy for me." He chased Steve's lips and made him kiss harder than intended. Danny didn't allow Steve to escape from this onslaught of an uncomfortable twenty question game. 

Steve gasped and bit Danny's lower lip. "Yeah, a cop, and guess what? There's an HPD Police Training Academy in Honolulu. I guess you have to be at least twenty years old to apply. But that would be a tight fit. First college and then the Academy and then working as a police officer at HPD. You get what I'm saying here?" Steve was hit by a sudden heatwave, exploding from his inner core, right out from his stomach. He jolted upwards and almost knocked their heads together.

Danny froze and stared down at Steve. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Danny all but yelled. "I swear to god, Steve, don't mess with me." 

Steve sobered up immediately. "Fuck, Danny, I'm not messing with you. I really mean it. Would you want that? Huh? Being a damn good cop? We would be partners or some incredible, crazy great shit! Fuck, Danny!" Steve bucked underneath Danny and fought his grip hard as if hit by a live wire. "That's the solution!" Steve shouted, his voice high-pitched, loaded with excitement.

Steve didn't wait for Danny's answer. He lifted his legs, and with a smooth move, he hooked them around Danny's waist to flip him over. They wrestled, grunting and laughing until Steve was on top again. He braced his upper body on his hands, placed them at either side of Danny's head and grinned down at him. Both were out of breath. Steve knew his eyes sparkled just as much as Danny's. Danny's eyes were on him, his hands gliding up and down Steve's arms. He reached up and pulled Steve down with his hands in his hair.

"C'mere, handsome. _C'mere_! This is, _Jesus fuck_! This is the best idea ever. Yes, fuck, yes." Danny arched up to meet Steve halfway and their kiss was soft and warm and all tongue and wetness. Steve moaned softly and sank down into Danny's arms.

"Let's do that. Exactly the way you said it. I bet you'd look hot as fuck in a uniform with a badge. And a gun –" Danny groaned throatily. He shifted underneath Steve's body, rolling his hips leisurely to rub alongside Steve's hard dick.

Steve pushed against Danny. He pulled back a little and studied Danny's face. "Don't tell me you have a uniform kink." His low laugh was teasing, but Danny's eyes darkened. They were big and he stared at Steve as if he wanted to eat him whole. Steve felt Danny's dick jerking, and he hung his head, defeated by the hotness of a spread out, naked Danny, hard and ready just for him. "You have a damn uniform kink. Fuck, Jersey." Steve mouthed, dipping his head to suck at Danny's exposed neck. 

"Make me come, Steve," Danny whispered in his ear and hitched his hip, grinding into Steve. 

Steve groaned loudly and closed his eyes. "You can't just say shit like that."

"Make me come, baby. I wanna come just for you." Danny's voice floated like forbidden knowledge between them. 

Steve's spine melted only by listening to Danny's words. He surged forward to lick into Danny's mouth, making him moan deeply and needy. "Everything for you, Jersey, _everything_." He gasped, sucking his upper lip between his teeth.

Danny's whole body bulged, expressing his hunger to be touched, whimpering. Steve caved. No teasing anymore. "I've got you, baby." Steve nosed down alongside his throat, sucking a patch of skin into his mouth. The sensation of Danny's balls nudging at the base of his cock made his vision fuzzy at the edges. God, he loved to listen to Danny's grunts, feeling the excited trembling under his hands. The arousal tensed Danny's muscles.

And Steve was the chosen one, the one Danny wanted, trusted, needed. 

Danny whimpered when Steve pushed himself up to rock back onto his heels, kneeling between Danny's parted legs. He stroked with his palm over the plane of Danny's flat, taut abs. His skin was hot and his stomach rose and fell with every sharp intake of air. Danny shivered under Steve's touch, his knuckles brushing against Danny's heavy cock.

"You're so beautiful, Danny. So ready, just for me," Steve grabbed Danny's leg and tucked it over his shoulder, exposing him even further. Danny whined high in his throat and pushed back, desperate to get some friction. He shuffled closer to rub his balls against Steve's skin.

Steve pressed his cheek to the inside of Danny's knee, his eyes locked on Danny's. Steve's lips kissed a slow open-mouth trail up the inside of his thigh. His hand clutched at Danny's bunched muscles to still him, to hold him close. His other hand caressed Danny's cock, featherlight touches that drove him crazy. Danny's arms wandered frantically over the sheets, searching for something to hold on to. He watched Steve with a burning intensity. His eyes dark blue like the stormy sea.

"Fuck, Steve. _God_ , fuck – " Danny's abs bunched under the strain to get enough air into his lungs.

"One day I wanna fuck you, too, baby." Steve rumbled, shifting closer, bracing his weight on his knees, spreading them for balance. Danny's small wail fueled his courage. Steve's lips were inches away from the curve where Danny's thigh met his crotch. Steve smelled the whiff of musk, the flavor of Danny's arousal, and the sweat from their first round. Steve inhaled the heady scent greedily. 

It made him daring. He devoured Danny's helpless moans with closed eyes. "I wanna hear when you'll tell me everything about how hard you get, looking at me all dressed up in an HPD uniform. I wanna see your face when you'll reveal all of your hidden secrets, the dreams you have about me, Jersey. I wanna bend down in front of you, my bare ass arched high up in the air, and my pants shoved all the way down to my ankles, ready for you." He rasped with his cock hard as a rock.

"Fuck, Steve –" Danny gyrated in Steve's tight grip. He reached down to grab his dick, unable to stand the pressure, but Steve slapped his hand away, making Danny curve against him, desperate for friction. "Steve, please," Danny whined. "For fuck's sake, _touch me_."

"You want that? Getting fucked, huh?" Steve leaned forward to lap up the drop of precum from Danny's swollen head. He stared right up into Danny's eyes, pinning him down with his body weight and his heavy gaze.

Danny swallowed and threw his head back onto the mattress, groaning like a wounded animal. "Yes, yes, yes. Steve, oh god, everything. I want that." He thrashed his head from one side to the other. His hands clutching the sheets with a death grip.

"Then say it," Steve whispered. He licked a broad stripe from the base of Danny's cock up to the crown, swirling with the tip of his tongue playfully over the head. "Say it, " he urged on, voice strained. Steve closed his lips over Danny's glans, suckling lowly. He blew his breath through his nose when he saw how Danny's skin was flushed all the way down to his chest, his nipples stiff. A sheen of sweat glistened in the dim light. "Danny, I wanna hear you say it."

"Yes, I want that. Fuck me, Steve. I wanna ride your cock, I wanna be fucked. Please, Steve, please –" Danny covered his eyes with his forearm as if everything was too much.

"I've got you. Relax, Jersey. I'm here." The soft tone of his voice made Danny quiver underneath him.

Steve adjusted his stance, grabbed Danny's hips with both hands, and bent forward. His lips glided over Danny's dick, and he took him in in one smooth slide. Danny's moans echoed like vibrations in Steve's chest. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked Danny off in a steady, fast rhythm, pushing his face toward the coarse pubic hair curled around the base of Danny's cock.

Steve reveled in the stretch of his lips and the nudging of Danny's glans against his throat. Danny writhed wildly and thrust back with his hips, answering to Steve's skills and the heavy suction. His breath was ragged and rough, and he arched up wanting more from Steve's hot, moist mouth. Steve tugged at Danny's leg tucked over his shoulder to hold him still and parted his knees further to find the perfect balance.

Danny let Steve move him like a rag doll and handed Steve all the control. The trust he had in him almost knocked Steve sideways. It was thrilling, dirty, and hot. His cock pulsed, and he felt the smeary patch on his abs where his own precum oozed from his dick. Steve went at it and bobbed his head furiously, working Danny's prick with his mouth and his tongue.

"Steve, Jesus Fuck!" Danny's hands darted through the air to grab strands of his hair. Steve smiled around the fullness between his lips and he knew Danny felt it. He panted and rotated his hips, pleading with his body, asking for more pleasure. "Ahhh, nggh…" Danny's hips stilled, moving his arms back over his head, yielding to his lust and the way Steve blew him. "I'm so fucking close, baby, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Danny whined long.

Steve curled his fingers around the base of Danny's cock, stroking over the slick wetness of spit to increase the sensation. He had his eyes closed with his attention on every twitch of Danny's body and the change of the hardness of his cock. The harder Steve sucked, the more Danny’s cock swelled. His jaw started to be sore, and Danny's thrusts upward made Steve gag once or twice. He let go of Danny's cock with red, swollen lips. Steve lifted his head and spit once, twice on Danny's cock. He used the slickness to pump harder, tightening his grip until his hand stripped Danny's dick fast, hard, ongoing.

"Steve, Steve, fuck, yeah, fuck…I'm, _god_ , I'm coming," Danny's voice was barely a hoarse whisper and the vein on his neck was as thick as a finger, sticking out just as red as the rest of his throat. Danny's rasped outcry when he came made Steve's eyes roll back into his head. He tore them back open instantly, witnessing the pearly white shots of cum from Danny's orgasm landing all over his abs and his chest.

"You're fucking killing me!" Danny rasped and curved toward Steve, pushing his back high up, with his head bending backward stuck in the pillow, looking like a wrestler. Danny's arms flowed forward to curl around Steve's biceps in a death grip. Steve loosened his fingers and stroked Danny through his orgasm, supporting him to ride the wave as long as possible. When Danny crashed back onto the mattress as if someone unplugged him, Steve drifted with his come-covered hand downwards. He rubbed with his palm over the soft, sensitive skin behind Danny's balls and further back over his exposed hole.

Danny keened when Steve's fingertips teased his clenching hole, grazing over the puckered skin. "Very soon, Jersey, very soon this belongs to me," Steve emphasized softly. He was still holding on to Danny's leg hooked over his shoulder, exposing Danny lewdly. 

"It's too much, shit, I can't take more, handsome. God." Danny tried to move away from Steve's fingers. "Your dirty mouth is killing me. Steve, you sexy fucker." Danny made grabby hands with hooded eyes, completely wrecked. "C'mere, give me a second to recover and then it's your turn. I can't move. I think I can't move for the next three days." Danny said weakly and a small chuckle shook him.

Steve's breath was sharp and his knees yelled at him for kneeling that long without even realizing how his muscles went numb. Danny's leg slipped from his shoulder and ungracefully flopped down onto the mattress. 

"Just watch and enjoy," Steve's jaw slacked and he shuffled on his knees between Danny's legs. He loomed over his spent body and bent down to brace one hand next to his chest, taking all his weight. Steve reached down and grabbed his cock to jerk off.

"What are you doing?" Danny's hands came up to hug his shoulders. "You don't know how hot you are, Steve. Fuck – " Danny stared down at Steve's hand.

"I love when you say shit like that. I love how you look at me and I love to know it turns you on." Steve twisted his head to kiss Danny's arm, gasping heavily. He sucked at the skin, tasting the salt from Danny's sweat. He knew he was already close, but the way Danny's eyes were on him made his hand speed up, jacking his cock hard and fast. His abs were tensed, bunched up, and he felt the pressure rising, his balls tighten, and Steve let himself fall into the crazy fast expansion of his orgasm, roaring through his groin like a fucking train. "Danny – " He groaned out before he pushed his impossibly hard cock through his fist and shot his load all over Danny's drying cum on his chest.

"Come, Steve, give me everything you've got." Danny watched with dark eyes how Steve's dick twitched and the spurt of white sperm dropped onto his stomach. Steve rubbed his head into Danny's hands while their eyes were locked. Danny watched him closely as he milked the last drop from his dick before he wiggled and pulled him down on top of him.

"That was so hot," Danny slung his arms around Steve's back and caught him. Steve collapsed groaning on top of Danny, smearing the cum-mess between their bodies.

Steve angled his head to dive in for a long-deserved kiss. He tucked his head under Danny's chin before he more or less broke down, body wrung out, utterly satisfied and happy.

"We need to air the room before we go to sleep," Steve mumbled into Danny's throat.

"Don't make me laugh now. I'm too tired to even get up to clean our mess here." 

"Just sayin'."

"You're drooling." Danny pulled and shoved at him until he lied spread-eagle covering Danny like a blanket.

"Give a guy a break." He weakly kicked Danny's foot with his toes. Steve was sure he wasn't able to move until the next morning.

The low laugh shook Danny's whole body, and Steve grinned lazily in the crook of Danny's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> And another shout out to all of you guys! I wanna thank you, SO MUCH, for spoiling me with your awesome, wonderful, mind-blowing comments! For giving me kudos and for being by my side during this wild ride. I'm overwhelmed because you guys love my story so much! Because you let me know how you feel, even if you're churned up or not happy about a scene. My soul feeds off your words, your commitment, your way of telling me how much you're into this story - all the love, guys, all the love! That's so intense! And let me tell you, guys, _you freaking rock my world_! Your way of telling me how much you love what's going on between the boys, Steve and Danny, and the gang makes my head spin with happiness. Everything I've experienced with you guys, during this crazy journey is exhilarating, intoxicating and your emotions move me, always. So, thank you with all my heart for your fabulous, wonderful, amazing support. Thank you, my lovely friends, for just being here with me *blows kisses in all directions*


	28. Chapter 28

Steve's bulk gave off heat like the afternoon sun. For some sweet seconds, he was pressed up against Danny only to hip-check him, making him move forward in the line of students. They were queueing for lunch. Steve's arm rubbed alongside Danny's waist when he reached out to grab an apple from the basket.

"C'mon, Danny, move. I'm hungry as a wolf." Steve whispered in his ear and Danny sensed the smirk on his lips. 

Danny twisted his head to beam at him. "Did you see Harper's face? This idiot couldn't believe I actually did it. A solid B in chemistry. Steve, shit, that's – I still can't believe it." Danny's tray clattered when it hit the counter.

The adrenaline kick gave him some serious heady feelings. He was hypoglycemic, but he wasn't hungry. Danny felt almost kind of sick. The awesome kind of sick when you thought you couldn't get happier. It was this I-lost-my-stomach-somewhere-on-the-way overly happy feeling.

Danny literally sensed the steely two-men-high gates opening up somewhere in this other dimension where karma happened. On the other side of that gate, there was his bright future with Steve. It was _so real, so there_. Danny clenched his fists. He wished he could grab that emotion to hold it tight, as proof. Fuck. He knew now he could make it happen.

The taste of how success felt like made Danny want to throw up because he didn't know how to stomach it. It was so _big_. He was about to implode. On the other hand, he just wanted to climb Steve like a damn tree, telling him to give him marathon-sex for at least forty-eight hours straight to get back into his body. He needed to feel exhausted from fucking. Braindead after he used all his powers to produce enough spunk to fill Steve up. He just – _god_ , this was awesome.

And Steve being Steve, he sensed what was going on with him. He moved closer and Danny stopped, waiting for the much-needed touch. He longed for Steve's hand on his body, _anywhere_ , to make this jittery feeling go away. It wasn't just a B in one of his tests. It was a sign from heaven that he could do it, be successful, with his goal in reach.

And all of this because of Steve.

Steve who stole his heart, guarded his soul.

Steve owned all the love Danny would ever be able to produce. Steve floated in every little corner of his veins. The tiniest cell was filled with Steve. Danny knew it should be all sorts of frightening feeling like this. It was intimidating, this encompassing, unconditional love he felt for Steve. But it was also just as wacky as the biggest, fucking drug trip Danny had ever experienced. And Danny never wanted to come down from that trip ever again. 

Steve invaded his personal space, talking over his shoulder, and Danny could smell the faint, familiar scent of Steve's skin. He briefly swayed backward, bumping into Steve's firm chest. Danny dipped his chin not able to hide his slightly hysterical laughter. He slithered on the edge of breaking out in loud yelling combined with some odd pogo-dance moves.

"A _fucking B_ in chemistry, Steve! My most hated class." Danny blurted and bit his lower lip hard. The empty tray fell down. The rattling was loud. Danny jumped a foot.

"Easy there, tiger." Steve's grip around his bicep was painfully hard, and Danny could finally exhale.

Danny picked up the tray and moved on in the queue. The noise carpet around them was immensely loud with the chatter of all the students.

Danny swallowed his moan when Steve's lips brushed against the shell of his ear. "You did it, Danny. I told you that the extra, long, boring hours of tutoring were going to pay off eventually. And _tadaaa_. You nailed that test. And Harper is a fucking idiot." Steve nudged him forward. "I had to shut him up. I couldn't believe he wanted to destroy your achievement by asking if you cheated." Steve shoved him with his hand on his shoulder, fingers digging into his muscles. His voice still strained from the anger that someone questioned Danny's commitment. "You fucking did it! I'm so proud of you."

The only one who had always believed in him was Steve.

Even when Danny tried to kick him and push him away, Steve had never left, and that was something so strong, so ultimately extraordinarily beautiful that it flipped Danny's mood instantly. He turned into an over-emotional mess on the spot. He loved Steve so fucking much.

Danny threw in a snarky remark to cover up the burning feeling in his eyes." I wish I could've taken a picture of his stupid face. He gaped like a poor fish on land. The famous quarterback, the super geek from Kukui High with the best grades encloses as the guy who helped me with my shit. I couldn't have done that without you." Danny stopped to turn around, his face serious and glowing. He hoped Steve wouldn't ask why his eyes were so glassy.

Steve's eyes twinkled; his mouth quirked into a seductive grin. "It's a good thing though you met me, Jersey. I would have forced extra lessons on you at any time, Daniel Williams. I can't hide that I harbor serious selfish reasons to make you have good grades." Steve drawled and pushed harder this time. "Danny, move, aren't you hungry? God, I could eat a whole cow." He grunted. "And by the way, I love you." He whispered in this fond tone and Danny knew Steve saw his stupid, teary eyes.

"I'm still high. I made a fucking B in chemistry! I don't know if I can eat. My damn stomach is the size of a nut right now." Danny exclaimed and shuffled forward. "And don't give me this look, Steve. No dirty jokes. I can't deal with them in public. Not now, not when I don't know how to handle this strange mood. I'm really dizzy because, fuck, this means I can make it. I can pass the final test and all this shit. I really feel that I can make it." Danny shoved his fist between his teeth. An explosion would be a nice distraction now. Jesus, he felt as if he swallowed a damn beehive.

Steve backed off a little and tilted his head, watching Danny with thoughtfulness. His eyes were a deep ocean, filled only with affection. His focus laid entirely on Danny. "I've never doubted you would make it. You've got brains, Danny. And even if I have to kick your ass and tie you to the damn chair; I'll punch everything in your head because I'm not going through senior year without you. I want you by my side with all the rest we have planned. I told you. Not without you. Never without you." The soft blush on Steve's cheekbones always let Danny's heart leap in his chest. Steve winked at him and jerked his chin to make him catch up.

The insanely big wave of tenderness hit Danny in the most inappropriate moments.

And this was such a moment. He should have been used by now to Steve's way of expressing important stuff with strong words. Words that let Danny know he was Steve's world. And Steve always acted so naturally. It made Danny feel safe in a way he hadn't felt with anyone else, not ever.

It was a different kind of safety than the one his parents provided, or the one Uncle Vito showed him every day. Danny nodded and busied himself with his tray and the choice of food for lunch. 

The school's kitchen team impatiently waited until Danny had decided what he wanted to eat. He held on to the plate with the big heap of steaming macaroni with cheese and a bowl of Cesar salad. Steve took the same and added for each of them a glass of mango juice. Steve knew he didn't like pineapple juice and that tiny, sweet detail was another reason for Danny's heart to dart emotions around that made his stomach flip. 

"Come on, Danny. Let's find the others." They grabbed their trays and walked outside to look for their friends.

No matter where Steve popped up at school, there were always a bunch of diehard fans who thought it was a decent custom to pat the school star quarterback on the back. It got worse after the news had spread quickly that Steve surfed with _kai_ , pulling one crazy stunt riding the waves. Everyone respected him as the Big Kahuna.

Guys usually acted cool and threw some casual, super cool 'yo, dude, howzit?' in Steve's direction before they jogged over for a chat. And the girls, man, the girls were a pest. Although it should have been well known that Steve was taken, it wasn't any hindrance for the overeager female fans. They came in clusters and beleaguered Steve, making squealing noises and they all laughed too much and too high-pitched.

Danny should be okay with it by now. Only that he wasn't.

His jealousy was like a tamed, feral species in the depth of his gut, and it always uncoiled fast and caught him unprepared.

The grip on his tray grew stronger when the third guy trotted along to have a few words with Steve just to be near him. Danny hated to see the bright, polite smile on Steve's handsome face. He hated that he hated the fact Steve was just friendly to his school mates. But Danny's expression showed off a thunderstorm before the shit hit the fan. He glared daggers at the poor lawn and he almost missed Catherine's cheerful shouts to draw his attention. 

"Come on, Danny. Take a seat and pack away your hand grenade you're about to throw at these poor kids." Catherine's face was all dimples and her fond gaze showed understanding. "They just love Steve. Everyone loves Steve. He's the school's mascot and a huge inspiration to everyone who wants to go big. You know how this feels. Especially after his experience with _kai_. He's the Big Kahuna for everyone." Catherine tilted sideways to grab Danny by the shirt and made him bend forward. With a low, conspiratorial voice she murmured. "His laser focus is always on you, Danny. You hold his soul and his heart in your hands. Never forget that. He's so into you. Damn, you should know by now that his love for you lasts for about ten lifetimes, okay?" 

Catherine's way to get her important messages across felt always like a solid punch in the teeth. Holy shit. Danny's world snapped back to normal and his stupid heart rolled around in this emotional torrent that shot up instantly. He nodded, not composed enough to utter actual words that would make sense. He steadied himself with a deep breath. He watched how Catherine elbowed Kamekona between his ribs to make him move over on the bench.

Danny's tray hit the table and clattered for the nth time today. His mango juice sloshed over the rim of the glass, creating a sweet-sticky puddle around his plate. "I know, I know. You're right. But, Christ, I just – look at them. They're drooling and why do they always have to touch him? I can't look without clenching my fist. I want to knock everyone's teeth out. Even the sweet, innocent girls. And that's kinda sick but…I hate when they touch him." Danny grumbled darkly and flopped on the stone bench next to Catherine. 

Kono threw her head back and her chortling laughter went skywards. "Eat your lunch, Jersey-boy, and save your strength for the gridiron and for the surf later on." 

Danny huffed with annoyance. "How do you stand her, Adam? She's like a mamma of a mafia boss: in charge, staying hidden, but at the same time so dangerous and steely. Aren't you scared sometimes? Do you even get off your leash?" Danny ducked in time to dodge the flying meatball. "Kono! Stop playing with food! That's an act of sacrilege." Danny shouted. 

Adam sat there as cool as a cucumber, munching his lunch and had this dopey heart-eyes look that made him soft around the edges. "Go on, Danny, offend Kono one more time and no one would ever be able to find your body."

Kono leaped over the table, targeting Kamekona's litchis but a hand as large as a plate flattened her petite one and mashed it to the tabletop. "Don't. Touch. My. Food. _Kaikamahine_." A very intimidating rumble made Kono stop in her tracks.

"Cool off, brah. We're good. And if you try to break my hand, try harder." She wrenched her hand free and didn't show the slightest sign of pain. She even continued eating as if nothing happened. The smirk on her face was teasing Danny.

Danny straightened up again with the air clean and secured. He winked at her. She was one crazy girl, tough as nails, and Danny respected her immensely.

And Adam needed about five seconds to unclench his whole body. Kamekona lived a dangerous life, but Danny understood him only too well. He was stupid with relief though that Adam had this iron control over his actions. A fight between Kamekona and this crazy judoka wouldn't have ended well. And Danny knew he only would have loved the commotion to vent off the spike of his stupid jealousy. Why wasn't there a truck racing through the schoolyard when he needed one? At least that would give Steve a reason to break off the senseless discussion the two girls were still tying him up within. 

"Did I hear you say 'an act of sacrilege'?" Chin asked incredulously. "Where do you even pick up such phrases?" 

"I read, dumbass. And I like funny words. It has a good sound to it. It's dense and rich and it makes imbeciles ask me dumb things." Danny shot back.

Kawika's eyebrows climbed high up his forehead when he eyed Danny with his typical stare. Chin just grinned as wide as if the corner of his mouth were able to stretch over his face. Danny poked at his food with his mood tense because two girls were still occupying Steve. He couldn't even dart a look in his direction. His blood pressure was popping his eyeballs, he felt the pulse even thudding there. Shit, he should learn to control this. 

"Leave him, Chin. Steve's attention is not on him. Daniel doesn't cope well with jealousy. He's like a chained dog during such moments. Don't talk, don't look in his eyes, and keep a distance at all times. Am I right, D?" Kawika drummed with his fingers on the table, his muscles tensed. 

Danny sagged on his seat and shoved his tray away from him. The fork slipped from the plate and landed in the puddle of mango juice. "I'm sorry. Relax, Kawika. I won't jump you, and I won't challenge you for a fight." Danny scrubbed one hand over his face and interlaced his fingers to busy his hands somehow. He looked Chin square in the eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't want to snap at anyone." His eyes shot over to look at Kawika. "And yes, if it makes you feel better, I'm fucking jealous. And I don't want to know how you would feel when Mary gets the same attention from various guys. _Like all the damn time_ she walks over the schoolyard." Danny's look was challenging.

Kawika's eyes got filled with dark ink and a sharp streak around his mouth added a dangerous note to his face. 

"That's what I thought." Danny scoffed.

"Guys, stop, okay?" Cathrine shouted. "It's lunchtime. If you want to test out your strength, resolve it on the board – after school. Got that?" Catherine threw her hands in the air. "You are all a bunch of savages, and you're no inch better, Danny. You're a damn Jersey tramp with Hawaiian vibes as strong as pineapple peel. You have a lot of tricks up your sleeve to infuriate Kawika! Fucking stop! No, don't argue with me. Shut up! Seriously. What's wrong with you? You, too, Kawika. Back off. Eat. _Shut up_!" Cath could be damn intimidating too. 

Danny hadn't had the pleasure yet to hear her commanding voice. That was some badass sharp tone in there. He ducked his head in defeat because she was right.

Kono leaned over the table, craning her head in Cath's direction with her hand held high for a well-earned high five with her sister in battle. Girls were the worst when they were right, rubbing it in. Thank god Mary wasn't around yet. Danny knew she would have ripped his head off, using it as a football. Mary could be kind of scary at times.

Steve chose that moment to plop down, squeezing his ass on the free seat next to Chin. He sat opposite Danny, placing his tray on the table. "What's up, guys? What did I miss?" He asked and looked at Danny with a smile as pure as a newborn morning, melting Danny's bad feelings away like shaved ice in a microwave.

Before anyone could sputter some nonsense about the weather, Catherine waved her fork loaded with macaroni and cheese in front of Steve's face. "Next time, don't let yourself get wrapped up in some fan-talk, okay? I like to eat in peace. Everything falls apart when you're not keeping your savages on a tight leash. Your guys were almost jumping each other's throat. I don't know how you do it, Steve, but it's exhausting to be the head of the crew. And by the way, if you need a heat source to light a fire and you don't have matches? Danny's hot jealousy would do the trick but make sure he doesn't torch his surroundings." She finished with a dramatic pause before she stuffed her macaroni into her mouth.

"Fuck, Cath, why couldn't you just shut up?" Danny hung his head and fumbled with his plate. Steve never gave him a reason to be jealous. This was ridiculous. He was being so ridiculous.

Steve didn't even blink at Cath. He snatched Danny's hand from where it held on to the plate and interlocked their fingers. His thumb drew soft circles on the inside of Danny's wrist. "Hey," his golden, mellow tone made Danny instantly look up. Steve's eyes were sparkling. "No need to be jealous, Jersey, okay? No one can hold a candle to you, got that? You're it for me. It's simple." 

Danny gulped his lips a thin, hard line. His heart was beating twice as hard now. Steve undid him with the way his eyes spilled whole, silent sentences of one declaration of love after the other. And that was it. Steve's way to calm Danny in a nanosecond was magical. Danny felt Steve's love all the way down to his toes, and on instinct, he believed him. Steve was his and he was Steve's. 

"Awww, you're so cute…" Kono chirped from where she was bent over the table to get a better look at them.

"Shut up, Kono." Steve didn't rise he voice. He didn't even say the words in a particularly sharp tone but the effect was worth gold. Kono fell silent as if muted and obeyed without complaining. She went back to eating her lunch. She didn't even pull a face.

Danny was still overwhelmed by how much everyone respected Steve. He knew Kono grew up with Steve and that they shared a strong bond. Kono was mouthy and straightforward. She was sassy and a real _kekoa_ on the board. And yet there was this pack order where Danny was The Big Kahuna's mate and no fucking one had the right to behave teasingly when Danny was really churned up about something. 

Danny hugged Steve's hand and the strain in his muscles fell off in big invisible chunks. He pulled his tray closer and finished his lunch with a spoon because his fork was sticky with mango juice. He was very hungry all of a sudden.

"Hey, Danny! Congrats on your B in chemistry!" Adam shouted over the table.

Bless Adam and his sensitiveness to balance the mood.

"You got a B in chemistry? That's awesome, brah! Congrats! I'm sure Harper tried to come up with a reason why this couldn't be true. He's a dickhead." Chin stood up and leaned over, his fist at the ready to bump. "You did well. You'll do great. Steve's tutoring is paying off. Great news, Danny." Chin was always the supportive one, genuinely backing him up. Danny developed humble, devoted respect for this strong bonding ohana feeling everyone shared with him so freely.

Danny didn't let go of Steve's hand but fist-bumped Chin, dropping his spoon. "Fuck yes! A solid B! This calls for celebrating, right?" Danny grinned stupidly. 

"Come on, D. Show us! I wanna see. That's badass material is what that is. Whoo Hoo!" Kawika was always fast to bounce back into a hang loose mood, always providing strength when needed. Danny loved him no matter if he wanted to knock his teeth out every other day over unimportant details. Kawika was always a great friend.

"Yeah, Danny. Show them your B! It's your first and you've earned all the applause." Steve's word made Danny feel so many things all at once and this right here was such a moment. Something wonderful and hot flooded his gut.

Without Steve, none of this would have been possible. Without Steve, Danny wouldn't have made it through his first week in Hawaii. He wouldn't have gained back the trust that the future could hold something precious and terrific also for him. The pride in Steve's eyes made Danny's breath catch in his throat.

Somewhat bashfully about the sudden attention from all his friends, Danny tried his best to open his backpack without losing his nerve. His fingers got caught in the stupid fastener. His notebook had the special tattered trademark, coming free from the backpack's insides along with two pencils and some granola bar wrappings. He dropped the sack carelessly back on the floor and slapped his notebook open to get his hands on his chemistry test.

Everyone made grabby hands. "Don't fucking tear it to pieces, guys, hey!" Danny shouted and Cath swatted at his hands and succeeded to be the first to get a look at Danny's successful test. She made a perfectly shaped 'O' mouth with wide-eyes, staring down at the valuable paper with the 'B' clearly written on the first page.

Danny bathed in the catcalls, the whistles and the casual, too-hard backrubs from Kamekona. It was an intoxicating feeling to earn such praises and to know he seriously scored also at school. He was on his way becoming a decent student at Kukui High in Oahu. Who the fuck would have figured that huh?

Danny was up on his feet, grinning and with his eyes hawk-like on his paper. Steve's meaningful gaze was on him the whole time. Heat crawled over Danny's skin, erupting from between his stomach, moving upwards, blazing over the skin on his chest, over his shoulder blades, coloring his face and his neck with blotches. What the fuck? His heart behaved dopey, trying to stomp a mark into the back of his chest bone. How did he never notice how turned on he got when Steve admired him openly? Praising him only with the way he looked at him? Steve's darkened, teasing eyes raked over his face and his body. Danny bit down on his cheek to control the bloodstream rushing south. Steve's lopsided smirk was just scraping the edge of very dirty.

He tore his attention away from Steve's seductive gaze and demanded his test back. He wasn't fast enough to stop Kawika form pulling his notebook over to where he sat. "What's that picture? Hey, is this your lucky charm, D?" His Hawaiian friend leafed through the pages to look for another one. "Oh god, that's a snapshot from Lynn's party. Look at that guys! Drunk Steven!" Kawika wiggled the photo over his head and the fight who was allowed to look at it first began immediately. 

Kono won this one and she ran off to have a good look it in private. "I made that!" She yelled and laughed out loud. "Steve! Oh man, we need another party. You look great when you're piss drunk!" She squeaked while she dribbled on the spot. Cath ran over to her and snatched the photo from her hand.

"By the way, where's Mary?" Steve asked Kawika unimpressed by how Cath and Kono snickered a few feet away.

"I'll meet her later, after school. She said she wanted to hang out with her lady friends over lunch…hey Danny, wait," Kawika answered Steve but at the same time, he jumped to his feet with a death grip on Danny's notebook. He had the stupid fun of a five-year-old, making Danny fight to get his belongings back. "C'mon, D, you're better than that." 

"Don't make me fight dirty, Kawika. Don't tempt me to knock your lights out, okay?" Danny breathed like a bull with flared nostrils and some serious case of crazy-eyes, leaning his upper body over the whole table. "Give it the fuck back to me!" He barked.

A folded piece of paper slipped from between the pages and fell on the ground. "Oh, another treasure. You hide some interesting things between your pages, D. Are there nude pictures, too? Let me have a look at that little thing here. Oh, wow, there's a heart drawn on it. That's awesome news..." Kawika sing-songed overly idiotic.

But Kawika didn't even have the chance to finish his sentence or to bend over to pick up that piece of white paper that laid on the ground.

Steve shot from his seat. He twisted his body so fast on the spot that his tray went sailing over the edge and fell to the floor with a loud crashing sound. Plate and glass ended in a pile of broken fragments, but no one had eyes for such details. Danny didn't even have the time to blink. Steve leaped over to Kawika so fast and tore his arm away. He twisted it hard behind his back. With a yank, he had Kawika in a painful lock. Kawika's astonished outcry was hoarse, but Steve knew no mercy.

"Don't even think about it, Kawika. No jokes anymore. Give everything back to Danny and _don't fucking touch_ that piece of paper. It's none of your damn business, got that?" Steve ground the words out. The order to back off was as sharp as a samurai sword.

"Okay, okay," Kawika gasped, letting go of everything. "Jesus, Steve. No need to go all berserk on me. I didn't know you write love letters…" Steve pushed him forward and mushed Kawika's face against the hard surface of the stone table. He increased the pressure on his arm-lock. Only then did Kawika give in and hold up his other hand in surrender. He panted but was still grinning. 

"That's enough!" Steve shouted.

Chin protected his food and Kamekona grunted some words between his large bite of food about stupid friends and all the stress they sent him through while eating. Danny's eyes followed Adam who ambled over where the girls stood.

Danny almost barked a laugh. They were such a crazy bunch.

After seven minutes of turmoil, Danny's belongings found their way back into his backpack. Danny was dizzy with relief and Steve's love letter warmed his left ass cheek where he shoved it deep down his back pocket to keep it safe. Fuck, that was a close call. He would never ever keep one of his treasures stored between the pages of his stupid notebook again.

Steve sent him a secretive smile. Danny rubbed the back of his neck, lowering his gaze to the table. The words Steve wrote to him still caused a swooping sensation in his stomach. He never ever had gotten a love letter before. It was such a sweet, meaningful commitment. It was like proof of having a future together and all the good shit. Danny had known the moment that he had tasted Steve's lips for the first time that this gorgeous boy was everything he ever wanted. Steve was still sexting him with his eyes, making Danny shift on the bench.

"What was this rough-housing all about?" Cath asked, stepping over the shards of Steve's lunch crockery before she gracefully folded her body to sit back at the table.

"Nothing. Change the subject, Cath or you might end hanging from the tree with your feet tied to a branch." Kawika raked his fingers through his thick black curls. "My arm hurts."

"Shut up and don't be a pussy about it. You're a football player and not a model for pink princess tutus." Danny snorted. "You brought that on yourself. You never know when to stop." 

"Yeah, well, it was worth the fun." Kawika's grin was all teeth, bright and shiny.

Danny's eyes bore into Steve's. They would fuck later. They were so hot for each other. What the hell just happened?

"Where's Lynn and Amber anyway? I haven't seen them for a while now?" Steve asked no one in particular without breaking eye-contact with Danny. Danny had to look away. His pants were too tight already. Steve's eyes mirrored exactly what he was thinking about. And the tongue thing he performed, damn, Danny's cock jerked, rubbing against his fly.

What was Steve's question again? Danny's concentration faded away.

"Oh, you only realize now, Steve? They haven't hung out with us since Lynn's party. They found a new flock of willing jocks. I guess they felt discouraged by the diminishing number of free, hot football players. Too many are taken in our group with Danny and Steve off the market and now Kawika, too. Adam's taken…" Cath drawled.

"For real, now?" Steve asked incredulously, finally tearing his eyes away from Danny's face. 

Danny couldn't find the strength to get any words out. He was too busy trying to make his hard-on disappear.

"Yeah, for real. You knew Lynn was into you. You would have been a great trophy and Amber, uhm, she's a nice girl but I guess after the puke experience with Chin, she's too ashamed to be around us." Cath picked up her lunch where she left off.

Steve waved his hand at her, making a 'who cares' gesture and Chin groaned in defeat. He smacked his hands to his face, hiding, but he couldn't escape the laughing that erupted among his friends. 

Kawika patted his back with a pitiful look on his face. "Don't worry, brah, we all have lived through similar experiences. Not that they would have been remotely as ugly and nasty as yours, but you know, someone has to be the first. At least you can tell good stories, brah. Like, hey, wanna hear the one where this girl just…" 

Chin's elbow-punch hit Kawika like on reflex. "Don't you fucking dare saying it." He exclaimed heatedly.

"Am I your damn punching bag today? Guys? Could you stop beating me up during lunch? Please? For Christ's sake." Kawika gasped and shuffled away from Chin. "Lost your zen, dude? Chill, would you?"

"You're lippy, always needing to test everyone's limits. What do you expect?" Cath shrugged without much sympathy.

"You scare me sometimes, Cath. What do you do with the guys brave enough to stay overnight at your place, huh? Do you make them leap through hoops on fire? Do they need to prove themselves of being worthy?" Kawika glared at her suspiciously. "Do they scream when you eat them alive after they survived the night?"

Cath studied him with a tilted head, amused and with a twinkle on her lips. "I knock them unconscious. The screaming ruins the taste, _kaipo_ ," She purred while performing an elegant move to pierce a mango piece onto her fork. Kawika flinched and Cath's silent giggles ended in a hiccup.

Adam burst into a loud fit of laughter. Adam had this special laughter, deep and rumbling, with his head thrown back and his mouth wide open. He held his stomach with both hands. He laughed until he cried and everyone was laughing so hard with him only because Adam couldn't stop laughing, shaking loose at the seams.

Danny wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. He sighed heavily and stretched funnily to get rid of the cramp in his abs. "Oh fuck, guys stop it! I can't anymore." He pointed his finger at Adam. "No more, my stomach hurts! But, hey, listen up." He cleared his throat. "Listen up!" He shouted again to get everyone's attention. "My uncle invites all of you for an Italian feast this coming Saturday. He really wants to get to meet my friends, meaning you all, to make sure I'm doing okay. Honestly, I think you're a bunch of crazy dorks but he insists. He pushes me every day to tell you. He's in the starting blocks to turn the kitchen into a damn restaurant, ready to spoil all of you with his best and most delicious Italian recipes. You coming?" Danny's arms were stretched wide at his side and he leaned forward and looking at his friends with his question hanging in the air.

"What do you think, Danny, huh?" Kamekona side-eyed him. "Of course, we'll come. Do Italians eat shrimps? Shrimps are good, very tasty, there should be shrimps. I'm not sure your uncle could beat my uncle's shrimps, but he can try. What time?"

"Eight o'clock," Danny said and his eyeroll made Steve laugh again. "No shrimps, Kame, god, it's Italian. There will be pasta, tomato sauce, meatballs, pizza, lasagna – awesome, yummy dishes." He explained enthusiastically. His hands talked a sign language no one knew.

"Don't hurt yourself there. We'll be there, Danny." Adam tried to grab one of Danny's flailing hands. "Thanks, and finally we'll get a taste of all the dishes you always take to the shelter. You always make our mouth water." Adam expressed teasingly. "I'm looking forward to meeting your uncle."

"Thanks, Danny! I love to have an Italian feast! Hey, Kawika, you can bring your ukulele? Let's have a great _ohana_ night with music and food." Kono heckled.

Steve had grabbed Danny's hand again, playing with his fingers. He grinned from one ear to the other. Danny clasped his hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Steve's palm. He worried his lower lip, totally distracted for a moment. Chin cleared his throat and shoulder-bumped Steve to tear them out of their eye-fucking bubble.

Danny startled and blushed a bit, smiling bashfully. "Great, guys, eight o'clock it is. And I'll make sure we'll get paper dishes, plastic forks, and knives. You can't be trusted when coming in a cluster and punched up with energy."

This time the rest of a meatball from Kono's angle hit Danny square in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> _Kaikamahine_ = Girl
> 
> _Kekoa_ = The brave one, warrior
> 
> _Kaipo_ = Sweetheart


	29. Chapter 29

Danny ran down the stairs ready to storm into the kitchen. He finished his English essay as he had promised Steve he would. They wanted to hang out at the beach all day tomorrow, doing nothing after their stable chores but chasing brakes, making out, eating and surfing with their friends.

No homework on Sunday. Danny heaved a sigh and felt the unfamiliar pride swelling in his chest. He never thought he would admit the fact that being a newly-nerd, getting good grades, showing manners at home, and following rules his uncle had set was actually kind of satisfying. It felt damn good and it was so incredible stress-reducing, too.

Danny hardly remembered how it felt to be out on the streets in his neighborhood in Jersey. It had been his territory. He'd blended in perfectly because he'd belonged in that world. Every day he knew there would be a fight somewhere, and he never had the chance to avoid that kind of aggressiveness. He didn't miss the hard, gut-eating part of his time he'd spent in his home town. Not for a single second. In fact, for weeks now he seemed to be in some kind of transformation, sensing this thrilling challenge to go big, to chase his dreams. 

Danny waited to enter the kitchen. He needed another moment to fight back the wave of emotion. Without Steve, Danny would have already been back in Jersey, hanging out on the same, dull, no-future streets. He would fight for some dignity, without any chance of a somewhat normal youth. He would have made his mother sick with worry and filled his father's eyes with sorrows. 

But all of that, even his bad-boy attitude, had evaporated into thin air. He was only the fighter and the reckless Rambo on the gridiron when his hands clutched the precious ball, racing over the field to score points for his team. There he was feared for his ruthless way to barrel through every obstacle, showing no mercy. 

Danny shifted from one foot to the other, flicking his thumbnail over a loose wood splinter in the kitchen's door frame. A small smile stole its way onto his lips. For a short moment, he leaned his forehead against the cool material. He still freaked out a bit when he thought about how Steve had confided his secret future plans to Danny the other day. 

Damn, Steve's idea to become a cop, applying for college and doing all the good shit together – to fight for that badge in the far future – wow, that was something Danny would have never allowed himself to dream of. And now, with all of Steve's support, he lifted himself up and out of the deep hole he was buried in for such a long time. Danny still wallowed in his parents' words of pride when he told them on the phone that he made a solid B in chemistry. His uncle had actually teared up and couldn't stop patting Danny's back the whole evening. 

Hawaii grew on him, and the longing for his family wasn't a sharp pain anymore. His mom promised to visit him and Uncle Vito during their summer break. She assured Danny she would convince his father to come along. Maybe she would even manage to drag his sister and Eric to Hawaii. Danny was so looking forward to seeing his folks again. They would meet Steve and that thought turned Danny into a bundle of nerves.

Danny didn't want to ponder over the question if he should come out to his parents. Summer break was still some weeks away, lots of time to figure out what to do. With a determination to focus on the tasks at hand, he pushed the kitchen door open to joining his uncle.

He entered a different realm.

The kitchen was hot and steamy. The air was saturated with various scents of delicious dishes. Danny got the impression there were pans everywhere. He knew, in each pot, there was sizzling meat or boiling pasta sauce. He wriggled his way over to the stove. An additional fold-out table stood next to the kitchen island, obstructing the direct way to where his uncle was busy, bent over the sink. Italian songs played in the background and Danny heard his uncle singing along, totally immersed in the preparation for the dinner tonight. The faucet was running and his uncle was washing heaps of green salad. 

Danny lifted every ladle lid to discover meatballs, simmering in thick, red tomato sauce. In another big pan, Danny inhaled deeply the unmistakable scent of _Osso Bucco_ , the traditional Italian beef stew. All the scents watered his mouth. The stove was stuffed full with backing dishes of lasagna. Danny's eyes were as big as saucers. Not even an army of full-grown men could eat that amount of food.

Uncle Vito side-eyed him with a big grin. "Hey, Danny. Finished your homework?"

"Yeah, all done. Hey, Uncle Vito – " Danny opened the fridge to reach for a soda. He couldn't detect his favorite watermelon flavor at first because of numerous plastic containers filled with Italian desserts. Danny recognized immediately _Tiramisù, Panna Cotta_ and _Zabaione_ and he knew without even looking that the freezer was filled with _Gelato Italiana_.

His uncle was out of control. Danny gasped and his mouth hung open. He slammed the fridge shut, completely flabbergasted. When did his uncle make all that?

"Who's going to eat this insane amount of food, Uncle Vito?" Danny twisted and turned with his arms outstretched, eyes wide. He even forgot to take out his soda. He could barely keep his voice neutral. He asked aghast and huffed a laugh.

"Uncle Vito, holy moly! For how long have you been cooking already? Seven months? Where have you stored all the ingredients, the food, all that? What –?" Danny looked at his uncle over the organized chaos in the kitchen. He was also seriously impressed by his uncle's skills.

Uncle Vito's loud laughter filled the cramped kitchen. "It's too long since you had a real Italian dinner, Danny. I had to cut out some dishes because I didn't have the place to store them. Italians love to eat and they love to cook. It's normal. The tables have to bend in the middle, weighed down with loads of food." 

Danny couldn't help but smile at the beaming facial expression and the pure joy his uncle radiated. "But – but it's a ton of food! It's way too much. We'll have to eat left-overs for about two weeks." He exclaimed with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about? Your friends are coming over for dinner. They're all young, hungry jocks. I need to be prepared." His uncle's cheeks were flushed. He practically glowed as the chef of the kitchen.

Uncle Vito should look ridiculous in his white apron with the frills, blotted with splashes of tomato sauce. Where had his uncle kept this homespun, awful piece of clothing? Danny had never seen it before. Was this one of his mom's apron?

"What are you wearing?" Danny worked his lips, biting on them, sucking the lower lip between his teeth but he couldn't help bursting into laughter. "You look, huh, funny? Don't they sell aprons for men? Like the ones barbecue chef cooks wear. You know…the cool ones." Danny mocked gently.

"It's an apron, Danny. Who cares? Why are you standing there? Come, lend me a hand. Do the dishes for me. I need to finish the salad. I need to make the dressing and about a hundred other things."

"Sure thing, but don't make me wear such an ugly piece. It gives you a comical, housewify look." 

His uncle snorted something but smiled and shooed him toward the sink. Every surface was literally covered with dirty bowls, plates, forks, cups – it was a mess. Danny collected all the used crockery and piled it up in the sink.

"I hope you know, Danny, that your parents are very proud of you. And so am I. I'm happy you have Steve to help you with your homework. He's a great boy. Oh, by the way, I've invited Deb McGarrett, too." 

Danny's movement stopped mid-air and his eyebrows climbed up to meet his hairline. "You invited Aunt Deb?"

"Yeah, don't give me that look, Danny. She's a great cook and she's fun. I told her that when I cook a traditional Italian dinner for you boys, she's one of the guests, too."

"Does Steve know?"

"Why should he know that? I guess he has a wonderful relationship with his aunt. And you guys won't do anything you shouldn't do anyway. There are other guests at the table, even if they are your friends."

Danny rolled his eyes, making a face. "I didn't even have inappropriate thoughts, Uncle Vito. We have manners, you know. No, just to let him know. That's all."

"Look, Steve's coming and you've said Mary, his sister, will also be here. And normally, Steve's dad works night shifts. That leaves Steve's aunt all alone at home. And we are having a blast and a great dinner here. I can't stand the thought she has to eat all alone while we are a great crowd. So, I invited her."

Danny watched his uncle with some serious case of lump-stuck-in-throat. "That's really nice of you," was all Danny managed to press out without giving away how moved he was. He paid extra attention to a very dirty plate.

Uncle Vito put the washed salad in a kitchen sieve. "You and Steve are in charge to set the table, okay? We're eating in the living room. I've moved the furniture to make a place for the extension table. It's going to be narrow. We'll have to move together but we'll fit all at the big table. I've missed this, you know? Big dinners with family, lots of people to feed. I kinda like that. Makes me happy."

His uncle smiled brightly and without any warning, he pulled Danny into a fierce hug.

Danny's arms came up, ignoring the oddness of intimacy. He didn't share many hugs with his uncle but it felt so natural and welcomed. They stood there briefly wrapped up in this emotional significant moment, surrounded by the scent of Italian dishes, with their hands wet and all.

Uncle Vito was his family and he bent over backward to create Danny the best home he could get, being away from all his people in Jersey. Danny was overwhelmed and had no words to ease the weight of what this meant.

His uncle shoved him a few inches away and watched his face closely. His eyes were suspiciously watery. "We are all so proud of you. I want you to know that." He sniffed and his face lit up with a smile, kneading Danny's shoulders with both hands. "You're doing so great, Danny. I had my doubts when I fetched you at the airport some weeks ago. But here you are, making B grades, having wonderful friends. You smile a lot and I'm happy about it." Uncle Vito had some difficulties to keep his tears at bay. "I'm happy you're doing so great, Danny. I guess this means that you and Steve are doing okay, too, right?"

Danny was thrown off-kilter by the sudden change of the topic. So far, he still blushed when he thought about the big bed his uncle had bought for them. He'd thanked him thoroughly, but they never really discussed the matter of Danny having a boyfriend, ergo being gay. It seemed his uncle didn't care.

Danny stepped back and out of the embrace. He couldn't handle so much intimacy all at once. He harrumphed and wasn't successful to suppress the flush spreading over his heated cheeks, reddening even his throat.

Danny chuckled nervously. "Yeah, we're, uhm, we're doing great. We're…we're fine." Danny's hands searched for anything to hold on to. He reached for the damp kitchen towel, twisting it into a knot.

Uncle Vito patted his shoulder and went back to his tomato sauce.

Danny wanted to talk about it, but he hadn't found the courage yet. Right now, was the perfect moment. Danny plunged headfirst into the topic. "Did you…uhm, have you…did you tell my mom and dad that I have a boyfriend?" He couldn't really meet his uncle's eyes.

Uncle Vito's spoon hovered in mid-air and with the ladle lid in the other hand he turned around. "Danny," his voice was soft, filled with a question, "of course not. Why would I do that?"

Danny swallowed, eyeing the crumpled towel in his hands. He bumped with his back against the kitchen counter and crossed his ankles, faking nonchalance. He shrugged. "I don't know. Just to let them know, I'm, uhm, I'm gay?" Danny's heart stopped for a moment, his eyes felt funny.

The lid clattered back on the ladle and the spoon hit the sink with a clunk. Uncle Vito stepped up with his stupid white, frilly apron and the red stains, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Danny waited with bated breath, observing his feet and the floor very closely.

Uncle Vito stood suddenly really close. His hands cupped Danny's neck in a tender, supporting gesture. "First, Danny, I don't care with whom you fall in love. Boy or girl. Who cares? As long as you're happy, I'm happy, too. And second, it's love, okay? You love Steve, very much so. I can tell from the way you look at him and the way you guys behave when you're together. He's a great boy. He helps you so much with school and you help him with his chores. You're an awesome team. It's on you to tell who you love. And no, I haven't said anything. When you feel ready, tell them. There's no need to rush."

Danny could hardly breathe. It felt unreal to get all that understanding. "Do you think my dad will hate me for being gay? For loving Steve?" His anxiety stole its way into his words.

Uncle Vito forced him to lift his head and to meet his eyes. "Look at me, Danny. Why do you think something like this? Of course not. Your dad might need some time to adjust because he's born-and-bred New Jersey material. He has his background, yes. But he loves all his children, and when he sees you with Steve, he just won't care. You're happy and that's what counts. And about your mother, you don't have to worry a bit. She only wants the best for you. And Steve's the best."

"You're sure?" Danny croaked, clearly approaching the hyperventilation stage. "They wouldn't be mad?" He knew he was scared to tell his parents. He couldn't bear their disappointed looks or the knowledge his parents wouldn't approve that he was gay.

Uncle Vito's gaze was understanding and gentle. "I'm sure, Danny. And you still have me. I'm here for you. That's a fact. I know what Steve means to you. If your father doesn't get it, I'll talk to him."

Danny nodded. His legs were wobbly, but coming out to his parents was just such a big step. 

"Does Steve's father know your Steve's boyfriend?" Uncle Vito had turned around to continue where he stopped. He picked up the spoon and the lid of the pan.

"No, he hasn't told either his dad or his aunt." Danny pushed himself off the counter and threw the towel in a corner next to the bread box.

Uncle Vito cast him a look. "I guess Steve's aunt knows. She was a singer." He said matter-of-factly. "The showbiz is a crazy business, Danny, and being gay is just as normal as having a coffee at the bakery across the street." His uncle slurped the hot tomato sauce from the spoon.

Danny laughed a bit baffled. His uncle made it sound so easy. "Miss McGarrett is very special. I guess she was kind of a star? She's great, a bit crazy herself and she sings wonderfully by the way." Danny observed his uncle's skilled movements, going through each pot and adding seasonings and salt. Danny still tried to wrap his head around the things his uncle just said.

Uncle Vito pottered with the spices, arranging them in a neat line. "I know. She sings a lot when she cooks. I've watched her performing her magic at the stove while she hums wonderful songs. I've told her to come over so we can sing some songs for you guys. Hell, we'll sing a duet." 

Danny smiled at his uncle. He looked seriously ridiculous with this apron, but he was just badass at so many things. "I bet you will. And I know your voice, by the way. The shower is quite close to my room." Danny smirked and leaned against the fridge.

Danny felt all jittery after the unexpected coming out talk. He still hadn't really grasped the fact that his uncle thought his parents would be cool with it. There were still too many doubts hindering him to feel relaxed at the thought of coming out to his folks. Damn, to all his siblings. Danny wrung his hands to calm the nervous flutter of his heart.

"When is Steve coming over?" Uncle Vito peeked into the oven and checked on the lasagna.

The smell of all the food dug a hole in Danny's stomach. He was getting hungrier by the minute. "He said he would be here around six. His dad wants his help in dealing with some parts of his old car. We'll head for the beach, and we'll be back around seven to set the table and to help you with whatever you need us for."

His uncle dried his hands with a wet rag. "Okay, sounds good. I'm almost done. The rest of the side dishes like _Bruschette_ and _Insalata Caprese_ I have to prepare fresh and à la minute." 

"Thank you, Uncle Vito, for doing this for my friends. It's nice. I like it." Danny shoved his hands into the front pockets of his worn jeans. He wiggled his toes and stared down at his bare feet and his slippahs.

The wet rag hit the sink and Uncle Vito directed his full attention to Danny. "I want to meet your friends, Danny. I promised your mother to look well after you. And meeting everyone you hang out with every day is what I've waited to do for a couple of weeks now. I'm happy you like it. Will everyone come?"

"Yeah, they know about your legendary food baskets we deliver to the shelter. They can't wait to taste your Italian recipes." Danny made a dramatic, fake pause, heaving a sigh, lifting his eyebrows. "I have to give you a head’s up, though. It's about Kamekona."

Uncle Vito stepped closer; his hands akimbo. Danny saw how he straightened his whole posture, his shoulders a firm line.

The smile on Danny's face gave away that he teased his uncle. "Kamekona's uncle runs a famous shrimp truck. And Kamekona is thoroughly Hawaiian, all seafood and Hawaiian dishes. He's _very_ suspicious about your Italian food," Danny explained. He turned on the spot to finally grab his watermelon juice from the fridge.

His uncle's low laugh filled the whole kitchen once more. Danny couldn't help but join along. He felt great. He enjoyed these intimate, companionable moments with his uncle. He was looking forward to this dinner with all his friends squeezed around the big table in the living room. Danny inherited this typical Italian streak to feel comfortable and happy with a lot of people chatting at a table loaded with food. 

The juice can opened with a hiss and Danny almost moaned when the cold drink ran down his throat. Days in Hawaii were always hot, humid, and intense. Cold drinks were vital to keeping cool.

The knock on the door was loud and determined. Danny's and Uncle Vito's head jerked up.

Danny quirked his eyebrows at his uncle in a questioning way. "Are you expecting someone? It's way too early for any guests."

"No, not at all. Go and answer the door; maybe it's my neighbor. He wants to ask about why my plumerias bloom so brightly and rich." Uncle Vito grinned satisfied and loosened the ribbons from his apron. "I'm with you in a minute."

Danny placed his juice can on the counter and walked through the hall to open the door.

"Steve?" He asked astonished after he had torn the door wide open. Danny's heart made a funny, unexpected jump. "Hey, I wasn’t expecting you for another two hours. What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to help your father with his old car?" Danny reached out to curl his fingers around Steve's neck.

"Hi, Danny," Steve exhaled and stepped closer, "are you busy? Sorry, I didn't call."

"What's up? You look troubled. Something wrong?" Danny was instantly worried. Steve had an uncommon streak on his face, mostly angry and disappointed. "And don't be sorry, silly. I missed you."

"Who is it?" Uncle Vito hollered from the kitchen.

"It's Steve, Uncle Vito! All good!" Danny shouted back and immediately stepped out onto the porch, pulling the door shut behind him. He tugged at Steve. He leaned into Danny's touch and demanded a hug, pressing his body into his arms.

"You okay?" Danny pulled him close and kissed him softly.

"I'm mad. My dad didn't show up as promised. We wanted to fix some parts on his old Mercury Marquis. His shift should end around noon, but he called that _unexpected circumstances_ hindered him from coming home as planned." Steve bit his lower lip and pressed his forehead against Danny's.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I know you were looking forward to spending some time with your dad. Next time, okay?" Danny knew it was a lame comfort. That was the third time Mr. McGarrett stood Steve up and it just sucked.

"I hate next time," Steve complained, rubbing his face into Danny's shoulder. "I wanted this time. He promised, Danny, _he promised_ to be there. But his stupid job always comes first. He's always on call and this kind of pisses me off. We always have to join the end of the queue. Me and Mary. I'm happy Mary has Kawika. She's busy being with him and she seems happy and carefree. I need her to stay that way. She's had such a bad and difficult time. Dad can be such an ass." 

Steve sounded so disappointed and sad. Danny's heart ached for him. There was so much worry in his voice. Danny wanted so badly to say the right words.

"I know, hey, I know this sucks and I'm sure your dad has a logical explanation. Being a cop is not easy. I hate that you feel so depressed." He whispered next to Steve's ear.

Steve pushed his hands in the back pockets of Danny's jeans. He turned his head to rest it on Danny's shoulder. "I don't know, Jersey. I guess my father has some problems. Maybe it's work, maybe it's a case. But I catch him a lot just staring into space lately and that's unusual. I always check the bottle of whiskey in his study, because he used to drink a lot after my mom died." Steve stopped abruptly, suddenly rigid.

"Hey, Steve, come on, don't beat yourself up with things you don't really know. What are you saying? Is your father drinking again?" Danny hugged him with force. His throat was tight and the worry about Steve, knowing he's so sad, made his legs heavy as lead.

Steve snuggled his face into the crook of Danny's neck. He sighed. "Yeah, I think he drinks more. He doesn't say anything. I really don't know what's going on in his head. I mean he's more often a no-show at dinner the last few days. He's just happy you're there and we keep the promise we gave him: to be at my place for food and to spend the night at yours. But I kind of want him to ask questions. He's stopped asking me about the shelter, about Shirley. He doesn't talk much to Mary. I don't know, Danny. It worries me. What if he's in trouble? What if he's so sad about my mom that he can't even look at us because we remind him of her?" Steve's voice broke and he shuffled closer, hiding his face in Danny's shirt. 

Danny felt the tension taking hold of Steve's body. He knew how hard it was for him to talk about his mother. He never pressured him with questions. Steve's whole demeanor changed when he mentioned his mom. He kind of withdrew into this space in his soul and Danny always felt how Steve slipped away. It killed Danny the first time he realized how much Steve missed his mother. It was emotional torture for him to actually think of that moment when she died. Danny never had words of comfort. It was difficult.

But nevertheless, Danny hurried to throw in some thoughts. He couldn't bear to let Steve vanish to a place where he couldn't follow. Danny wanted to be there for him. He couldn't let Steve be so torn, not when all their friends would be loud and cheerful, sitting around the long table to celebrate Italian food and a nice evening together. 

"Steve," Danny rubbed his cheek into Steve's hair. He was still hiding at his shoulder with his hands shoved into Danny's back pockets. "Handsome, let's head to the beach and let's smoke some pot. We'll do whatever you need. We can hang loose and maybe we come up with a solution on how to make you feel better. Maybe you just need to talk to your dad, like asking him if he's okay. Or maybe you can talk to Aunt Deb, you know? She knows more, for sure. What do you say, huh? In the mood to get high?" Danny's hands rubbed comforting circles into Steve's back.

"I'm kind of scared about what he might tell me." Steve's voice was small. 

If Danny's didn't manage to cheer Steve up, he might end up in tears. Steve's despair cut like a knife through Danny's heart. He cleared his throat before he pushed Steve off just a bit to cradle his face in his hands. Steve's eyes were damp, and his mouth was a thin line. Steve dipped his chin to evade Danny's gaze.

Danny's stomach was instantly twisted in a tight knot. He hardly could watch Steve's sadness without wanting to cry, too, but he needed to be strong for him.

He kissed each of Steve's eyes with soft, tender lips. The remains of his tears wetted his lips and this sensation pulled Danny's heartstrings. It was a pain he never wanted to get used to. It hurt and he hated it. 

"Wait here. I'll go get the pot and the towels. The boards are in the car. We'll take some food and soda along with us and head for the beach. We'll smoke pot, make out, and chase some breaks. It's just what you need right now. That okay?"

"Kay," Steve bobbed his head and heaved a heavy sigh. "Sounds like a plan."

At least there was a small smile on Steve's lips and it's enough for Danny to drag him inside. He shoved Steve into the kitchen and handed him a watermelon juice, too. He let him stand there in the care of Uncle Vito. Danny knew his uncle would make Steve taste his tomato sauce. And with his Uncle's incomparable way to chew one's ear off talking a blue streak about his dishes, Steve wouldn't have the possibility to think about anything else.

Danny took two steps at once and leaped up the stairs. He dashed into his room, trying to be as quiet as possible. He rummaged in one of his drawers from his dresser and dug through heaps of socks until his fingers curled around a metal box. He was back in a split second, and five minutes later, they were speeding over the highway with loud music blaring from the old radio in Danny's car. The wind from the open windows tore at Steve's hair. He turned with a grin on his face, sniffing at the joint Danny kept hidden in the metal box. 

"Is this from Kamekona?" He shouted over the loud music.

Danny only scrunched up his nose and winked at Steve. He drove with coolness, one hand on the steering wheel and the other arm leaning on the open window, feeling how the airstream tore through his fingers. The road wasn't busy, and the sky was a deep blue. A perfect day in paradise. 

"Whatcha think of an island trip during summer break?" Danny called through the beats of a song. "Just the two of us," he gestured with his hand, pointing at Steve and back at him to emphasize the meaning, "sex, sun, surfing, and sleeping in the car, huh? Would you like that?" He looked over to where Steve was still eyeing the joint.

Steve didn't answer with words. He closed the metal box and about climbed out of the car window. His favorite thing to do. He hooted like a wolf, fist-bumping the air. The car swiveled with Danny pulling the steering wheel around when he launched to the side to grab Steve's shorts. As always Danny was afraid this dork would tip over and fall out of the damn car while they were speeding over the highway. 

"Get back in, you idiot!" He hollered but couldn't hold back the laughter. "A simple yes would have been sufficient. Jesus, Steve. Crazy ass, that's what you are." He shouted and yanked hard at Steve's shorts and his reckless, good-looking boyfriend plopped back onto the seat.

The big shit-eating grin on Steve's face was enough to let Danny fly high as a kite. A trip around the island during summer break it was. Fantastic.

The shore was empty. Steve knew the best hidden and deserted places on the island. Mamo's knowledge about where to go snorkeling without being disturbed by all the tourists came in handy. Their surfboards lay in the sand and the saltwater dried already on their heated skin.

Steve's tongue invaded Danny's mouth in such a possessive way, making Danny's head spin. He straddled Steve's lap and rocked his hips into Steve's growing erection. Danny curved his neck toward his nibbling mouth and grunted with satisfaction when he got pulled down roughly into Steve's lap.

Yeah, Steve was different today. His hands held Danny in place in this demanding manner, strong, self-confident, almost dominant. And Danny's breath caught in his throat.

"It turns me on when you grab me like this," Danny whispered. The leaves of the bushes provided enough shadow to protect their skin from sunburn.

Steve's answer was a tongue-swirl over his right nipple. Danny's hand gave Steve's hard-on a vicious squeeze through the wet board shorts, but Steve only sucked harder. Danny dragged his teeth over the tendons and strained muscles of Steve's bent neck. His tongue lapped over the bumps of Steve's spine. He had to keep his urge at bay to just bite down. Steve's neck was strained and hot. His lips found an earlobe to hang on to and Steve pushed his hips up. Danny felt the full-body shiver running through Steve. He licked a broad stripe over Steve's face to his parted lips, moaning dirty.

Steve was rougher than usual. Danny didn't mind finding his skin marked with fingerprints and scratches. It turned Danny on. It got him impossibly hard.

Steve let the hidden wildness seep through just a little bit. And Danny tried to fight his way out of Steve's embrace, out of the vice grip from his hands on his ass. Steve didn't let him move one inch, but Danny wanted to smoke the pot before their brains couldn't catch up anymore being too sex-addled to think straight. Danny wanted to come when he was getting high. 

"Steve – " Danny grunted low, "what? God, what are you doing?" Danny arched his back when he felt a large hand dig down the back of his shorts.

"I want you, Danny," Steve bit into his pecs. It hurt and spiked Danny's arousal tenfold.

The searching finger between his cleft wasn't new. But Danny hadn't witnessed such a boldness combined with this debauched streak yet. Steve was downright manhandling him, tearing at the waistband of his shorts to get better access. Danny slumped in Steve's arms when he felt a fingertip prodding at the ring of muscles. The most intimate spot on his whole body. Danny widened his stance, pressing his knees apart and pushing his ass up, his lower back a seductive curve. 

"Not here," was about all Danny ground out. He breathed heavily, bracing his hands against the sand, hanging in Steve's arms while a fingertip tried to press into him, dry and not all too comfortable. "Not here, please, oh God… don't stop," Danny hooked his chin over Steve's shoulder and licked at his salty skin.

Steve's dirty chuckle made Danny shiver. "I won't fuck you in public on a beach, Jersey." 

"Holy shit, Steve," Danny pushed back and suddenly Steve's hand was gone. Danny sunk his teeth into the tensed muscles of Steve's shoulders.

Steve downright growled and pulled at Danny's head, fisting his hair like he fucking owned it. Danny's cock jerked violently when he met Steve's intense stare, eyes almost black with desire. "Suck," the pressed word was all he said when he stroked Danny's lower lip with two fingers. 

Danny smelled his ass on Steve's fingers and he blew air through his nose. He suckled at Steve's fingers, coating both with a large amount of spit. Danny knew very well where this was heading. He felt the slick oozing from his cock. The soft rubbing of the fabric against his sensitive head made him catch his breath.

Danny couldn't stop moaning. He didn't hear the sound of the breaking waves or the wind whooshing through leaves anymore. He only saw Steve's face and a staggering want in his gaze. Steve's eyes were drilling into his, pupils blown wide with lust.

Danny didn't have a say in anything. He was pushed and pulled like meaningless weight. Steve replaced his fingers with his tongue, shoving it demandingly between Danny's lips. Danny shivered with anticipation. He fumbled with the drawstrings of his shorts. He tore impatiently to loosen them. He wanted... _God_ , Steve's hand was back in his shorts and _oh, holy shit_.

Fuck.

Steve pushed one of his spit-coated fingers into Danny's ass, just knuckle deep inside. Danny's breath got stuck in his lungs, and the sensation spread hot and dangerous into his gut. Danny's cock throbbed. Steve licked at his tonsils, filling him up with his tongue while his finger slipped deeper into his ass.

Danny whimpered. He was about – 

"Steve – " He croaked, his voice too high and needy.

"Get your cock out," Steve demanded smokily, sounding a notch dirtier.

Danny's fingers got tangled up in the strings of his shorts and he whined helplessly. Steve only pulled him down into a dirty kiss, letting Danny do all the work while he leisurely played with this one finger in his ass. His other hand was curled around Danny's neck to hold him in place. Steve owned him, and it got Danny hotter than ever. His arousal burned like wildfire under his skin.

He forgot about the pot. His world narrowed down to Steve and what he was capable of. Danny cursed and sucked at Steve's tongue. His breath was ragged, and he finally managed to tear his shorts over his hips, stretched to the max. Danny's strained cock was half-way out and he waited with trembling hands for what Steve wanted him to do next. With one last wet swirl of his tongue, Steve pulled his head back and locked his eyes on Danny.

"Jerk off. Let me see your face. Come all over my chest, Danny. I – I want to feel your ass clenching down on my finger." Steve rasped with red, swollen lips. "I wanna see you coming, Danny."

Steve's boldness almost undid Danny, his body roared with desire. Danny's words were a jumbled mess. He froze for a moment, blinking rapidly. "Handsome – " his voice broke.

Steve nuzzled with his nose at the hollow of Danny's neck. So tenderly and almost shy all the while he slowly pressed his finger deeper into Danny's ass. "Come for me, baby." He whispered softly into his ear.

Danny whimpered, hot with need. He reached for his cock and thrust into his fist. Steve didn't allow him to rock his hips. His arm was looped around Danny's waist like a vice, keeping him in place. 

The sensation was overwhelming. Steve leaned up to conquer his mouth, drinking Danny's moans from his lips. This fucker crooked his finger playful in his ass while Danny tried to focus on his cock. Steve’s encouraging dirty moans did it for Danny.

The pressure of his oncoming climax rose from deep within him. Danny had to pull back to get enough air. Steve's face was one single look of enchantment and all hooded eyes. He watched intently when Danny's cum hit his bare chest, dripping onto his stomach. Danny groaned and jerked his hips, choking his dick through his orgasm not able to lift his eyes from the bliss on Steve's face. When Steve's finger carefully slipped from Danny's ass, he sagged against his chest. 

"You're the love of my life, Danny," Steve whispered thickly. His hands rubbed roughly over Danny's back.

"That's why you wrote that love letter, huh?" Danny got out before his voice caught in his throat.

"Uh-uh," Steve hummed with his lips pressed into Danny's skin. "There will be more, Jersey because…I love you so fucking much." More licking and kissing, but Danny sensed a heaviness in the way Steve mouthed the words against his cheek.

Shit, all those, strong feelings between Steve's words. Danny had to take breaks the first time he read Steve's letter. He still couldn't read Steve's words, written in his characteristic and wonderful handwriting, without tearing up. Danny chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep calm. His chest stuttered with the fight to hold back those stupid tears. Afterglows were stupidly intense with all the emotions bared raw. He never guessed he had it in him to be that sappy. Goddamnit.

Steve peppered his face with sweet kisses.

Danny held his breath to gain back the control that was slipping dangerously out of his hands. Steve's hard cock poked against his abs. The air he drew into his lungs burned. Steve rocked his hips to rub over Danny's skin, asking silently for release.

It was mind-boggling hot, and at the same time, there was this drowning feeling, strong like an undercurrent. Danny wanted to sink into this deep sea of love Steve emanated right this moment. 

"I love you so fucking much, too, Steve. So, fucking much." Danny didn't care if Steve would look up and see how his eyes were watery, too. But Steve just kept kissing his face.

Danny couldn't, damn, it was a hard fight to hold them back. When did the tide turn? When did they end up tilting from the full-blown lewdness into these gut-wrenching, utterly beautiful emotions? Why did it feel as if his chest would crack open any moment? The beauty and the honesty of Steve's love would never cease to amaze and enchant Danny.

He suppressed a sob, but Steve heard it. Danny could tell in the way he stilled for a split second. 

"Don't, Jersey. C'mon, baby, I'm here. I love you and I'm still painfully hard. You gonna do something about that soon?" 

Danny sensed the curl of Steve's lips. He sensed the smile on Steve's face when Steve closed his mouth over Danny's lips for a tender, soul-shattering kiss.

Danny's heart melted and thundered at the same time. There was an entire goddamn universe with bone-crushing feelings shoved between them. A third heartbeat created from their unique love thudded invisible in the air. Danny sucked in air when Steve's tongue lapped tenderly over his lips, licking into his mouth, wet, warm, and slick.

They were both overly emotional. Danny didn't want the mood to slip again. He fumbled with Steve's waistband and shoved a hand down his front to curl his fingers around Steve's cock. He thumbed over the head, spreading the pre-cum to use it as glide. The deep groan from Steve's chest made Danny proud. 

"Your turn," Danny gasped and smiled through his after-haze.

With determination, Danny pushed the tearing emotions aside. He focused on the faint tingling in his ass, remembering Steve's fingers in there. Danny wanted so much to get fucked. He wanted to be Steve's in this way. He never had this gnawing wish to be owned, never experienced this want to feel this connection from the side of a bottom. Steve made him want things he had never ever even considered.

This revelation made Danny's heart lurch in his chest.

It made his skin burn like dry ice. 

Steve pulled his head back and watched Danny closely. He leaned back, supporting his upper body with his hands. Danny still sat in his lap with his shorts around his hips and his softening cock hanging over the waistband. He locked eyes with Steve, hugging his neck with one hand and jerking him off with his other, using his own cum for the glide. God, Steve was hard and pulsing in his hand.

Steve pushed his cock through his fist. Danny loved to see the tension rising like a wave that was about to break. Steve's orgasm came fast, curling his abs and making Steve tilt toward Danny. He latched onto Danny's lips and groaned through his coming, covering Danny's hand with his warm, slippery sperm. Danny smelled Steve's cum and it always filled him with ridiculous pride to be responsible to make Steve jerk and stutter under his hands. He watched how Steve enjoyed the lust Danny could draw from his soul.

Steve was still twitching with the after-waves of his climax when he pulled Danny flush against his chest. Danny didn't let go of Steve's dick and stroked him to the point where Steve trembled, becoming oversensitive. He let Steve rock him softly with his one arm stuck between their bodies. They just breathed in their scents; both their noses mushed against bare skin. 

"You're the love of my life, too, Steve." Danny reciprocated Steve's love confession.

They told each other every day how much they love each other. But this was a bit different. Like getting a tattoo, inked into their souls. It was deeper, gut-twisting emotional for a reason Danny couldn't find an explanation for. It was all Danny wanted and needed ever.

Steve sighed and pressed a tender kiss to Danny's shoulder. He hummed contentedly, rubbing circles with his fingertips into the skin between Danny's shoulder blades. 

"Let's wash that cum off," Steve mumbled sleepily.

They dunked their bodies quickly into the sea and strolled back for a well-deserved nap under the bushes. They held hands, their legs entangled, lying on their sides and facing each other. 

After a second ride on their boards, Danny lit the joint and showed Steve how to get high in small dosages. Steve didn't smoke cigarettes and so far, he hadn't smoked any pot. He admitted that fact bashfully. So, baby lungs, squeaky clean. Danny found it entirely endearing to know Steve was a virgin in so many things. He only let Steve pull two times. Steve coughed hard when he inhaled far too deep for a non-smoker for the first time. He was such a damn over-achiever in fucking everything.

Danny chortled. "Easy there, handsome. No need to burn your lungs. And besides, I can't take you back to my uncle when you're baked like a damn potato. I just want you to be slightly, enjoyable high. So, don't suckle at the butt as if it's a pacifier." Danny grinned and shook his head. "It's not in your genes to do anything half-assed, is it?"

Steve didn't answer. He was hunched over, trying to get used to the unfamiliar smoke in his lungs. Danny guessed his body was like a dry sponge with all the clean, fresh cells getting flooded with the pakalolo spirit. He couldn't help but laugh while he patted Steve's back.

Danny earned a fierce punch to his shoulder. He loved Steve's spirit. God, he loved everything about him.

The third time Danny cradled the nape of Steve's neck in one hand. He saddled his lap and wiggled seductively to get comfortable. Steve's eyes watched him with a crazy glint. Danny told Steve to part his lips to be ready for a shotgun kiss. Steve just obeyed, showing nothing but trust.

Danny blew the smoke carefully into Steve's mouth. He felt him shiver from the intimate gesture and from the sharp smoke he still wasn't used to. But this time, he was careful and followed Danny's lead.

Steve was pliant under his hands with his eyes wide and so full of faith. Danny dragged at the joint and performed another shotgun kiss, hovering with his lips longer over Steve's mouth, sharing the smoke, sharing this intimacy.

Danny could watch when the drug hit Steve's system full-on. It was a poetry of its own, and Danny would have wanted to carve that image into his mind. 

Steve was painfully endearing.

The funny and overly stupid giggling started shortly after this unfamiliar way to smoke pot. Danny enjoyed the hell out of a stoned Steve. He was the sweetest ever, all handsy and needy. He laughed for no reason and hung onto Danny as if he could drown in air. Danny loved Steve's baked state. He was pleasurably stoned, too, but far less than Steve. Thank God. They would have ended up on the North Shore, pretending to find a way to Alaska.

After a decent amount of time passed, they stumbled to the car. Danny reached for Steve's hand to pull him along. Steve had fun in a world Danny knew too well. He babbled on about being hungry and how much he loved Danny's ass. He had two fits of laughter on their way to the parking lot. Danny tried to yank him into a standing position when Steve just sunk to his knees, crying with laughter. They both couldn't stop laughing.

After Steve shout-whispered for the fourth time how much he wanted to fuck him, Danny shut him up with fervor. He shoved him into the side of the car, sealing his mouth with his lips. He chased the intense scent of pot on Steve's tongue.

Steve was blissed out. He showed off the dopiest grin Danny had ever witnessed. Danny could pile him like baggage into the passenger seat. He wore that happy, dopey smile on the whole way back home. Danny only grinned, indulging Steve's mood.

Danny's ear still tingled from the loud music when he showered for the second time this day. Uncle Vito was feeding a freshly washed, stoned Steve in the kitchen. At least his uncle couldn't smell the pot any longer in Steve's hair and his clothes. 

Danny made a din, crashing down the stairs and into the kitchen with his hair still wet. He smelled like lotus flowers and peppermint.

"There you are, Danny. Come sit and eat first. You must be hungry, too. Steve's already eaten two portions. Doesn't your Aunt Deb feed you enough? How long have you been surfing, guys? You're practically starved." Uncle Vito shook his head and heaped a lot of pasta with his legendary tomato sauce onto a plate for Danny. 

Danny swallowed his laughter and sat down to shovel the delicious spaghetti into his mouth. He was famished.

"Do you like it?" Uncle Vito patted Danny's shoulder on the passing by to get to the fridge.

Danny and Steve answered with significant nodding; their mouths stuffed full. It was awesome. Danny's eyes almost rolled back in his head. He nearly had a food orgasm. His stomach had one, for sure.

"Good," Uncle Vito beamed, totally occupied with all the preparations. "When you've finished your meal, you'll set the table, okay? We only have half an hour before the guests arrive."

Danny gave him the thumbs-up to confirm he had understood. Steve was still grinning happily, and Danny's heart settled into a normal rhythm again. Things were going to work out fine. Steve's pop was just busy, being a cop and all that, always on duty. 

Uncle Vito snatched the plates away from under their noses as soon as they finished their meal. He ushered them out of the kitchen and barked orders how to set the table from the kitchen, his hands one single flurry in the air.

Steve was still enjoyably stoned.

Instead of handing out the knives and forks in the way he was supposed to do, Steve threw crumpled paper napkins bombs at Danny. He aimed for his head but missed by far. They even played tag around the table and bumped several times into all the furniture. Their shouts echoed through the living room, and every time Danny slapped Steve's back, there was a hysterical guffaw rumbling through the house.

Uncle Vito barged into the living room to set an end to all the goofy exuberance. He smacked them both playfully over the back of their heads and clapped his hands vigorously to make them move their asses. He shouted the 'hurry up's' like a command. But unfortunately, with his uncle still wearing this ridiculous frilly apron, it had the opposite effect on both guys.

Uncle Vito had enough when a rumpled napkin hit his shoulder. The change of the scenery happened in the blink of an eye.

There was a knock on the door and Steve jogged over to tear it open. He was greeted by loud shouting and he immediately cheered with them.

What beautiful, loud chaos.

Danny patted his uncle's chest and headed over to join Steve. All their friends came in a crazy cluster, pushing inside and pouring out into the small entrance space once Danny came to say hello, too.

Kono brought a wonderful rose mallow as a present for his uncle, donated from the whole group. Danny had told them about his uncle's passion for gardening when they'd asked what to bring as a gift. Everyone threw in a few dollars to get that plant. The girls, Mary, Cath, and Kono, handed the gift over when Uncle Vito came to welcome his guests, luckily without the apron. The girls even tied a wonderful yellow ribbon around the pot.

Danny watched how his uncle tried to hide his emotion. He knew how much the garden meant to his uncle. The rose mallow was a perfect present. And Uncle Vito looked suspiciously like he was thinking hard to adopt the whole crazy bunch. Danny introduced everyone by name. Kamekona acted politely, but he couldn't hide the reserved way when his large paw swallowed Uncle Vito's hand.

"You must be Shrimp-Kamekona," were Uncle Vito's amusing words. "Welcome to my home and be ready to become a fan of Italian food. It's nice to meet you all, especially you, Kamekona." They shook their hands vigorously. 

"Huh?" Kamekona darted a questioning glance over where Danny leaned against a dresser. He only shrugged with elevated eyebrows.

"Danny, make sure our guests feel comfortable and please, feed them. They look all hungry. All the _antipasti_ are already on the table, waiting to be eaten. I'll make sure this wonderful plant gets some water." Uncle Vito turned around and searched for Danny. "Okay? Get them all into the living room. Food's ready."

Danny gave him the thumbs-up and nodded. Uncle Vito stepped outside to take care of his new garden child.  
Steve hugged everyone with affection, especially his sister. Mary shoved him off with an energetic movement. Her eyes drilled a hole in Steve's face.

"Danny, you moron, did you let Steve smoke pot? Look at him. He's all spaced out." She hissed in Danny's direction and waved her hand wildly in front of Steve's face.

Danny suppressed a smirk, watching Steve's gorgeous attempt to sing-song Mary's name in a special tune. 

"Ah, that's nothing, Mary. The pot's already wearing down. You should have seen him a few hours ago." Danny answered in all seriousness.

"What?" She almost shrieked and buried her fingers in Steve's shirt. She pulled him closer with a sharp tug. Steve just went with the motion, still grinning stupidly, but at least he stopped singing. 

Everyone chuckled and pushed closer. Danny exchanged a pensive gaze with Kawika who tried hard not to laugh.

Mary scanned her brother's face for confirmation. "Steve, have you lost your mind? Aunt Deb could be here at any moment. What if Dad finds out? Stupid! You're so stupid. At least," Mary stepped in and sniffed Steve's skin.

Steve seemed to enjoy such outstanding attention from his little sister. He smiled blissfully. She made him lower his head to dug her nose into his soft hair. "At least you smell of shampoo and no pot. That's a relief." She smacked his chest to get her point across.

"Don't be mad, Mar. We had so much fun." Steve rubbed with his hands up and down over her upper arms. He circled his fingers around her thin arms and shook her with amusement. " _It was fun_. I love to have fun, and it's all Dad's fault. He wasn't there. He had to work and Danny cheered me up. It was awesome." Steve chuckled throatily and everything he said made Mary groan. But it was obvious that she had to bite back her giggles. 

"Jesus, Steve." She breathed helplessly.

Cath swaggered by with her arms stretched wide at her side. "Do I get a free hug, too, bad boy?" Steve had no difficulties to swing around and fall into Cath' arms. She thoroughly enjoyed the full-body embrace from a very touchy-feely Steve. "He's cuddly like a teddy bear. Enjoy it, Mary. Pot is good for him. He's too sweet. Come on, let this nerd and super jock get all loose. It suits him. He looks adorable. And we know that Danny takes always good care of him."

Danny sneaked closer to Steve. There were too many hands on his boyfriend although nothing was flirtatiously or emanating too much sexual tension. But all the cheesy compliments and the free-floating attraction were getting on Danny's nerves.

Mary swatted at Cath's arm. "Don't be silly. His grin is moronic." But she couldn't hold back her laughter. "Damn, Punk, next time let us have all some fun." She pointedly darted her look over where Danny showed off an innocent face. 

Danny wasn't ready to share just yet. Stoned Steve belonged only to him for the time being.

Kawika stepped up. "He's not sweet, Mary. He's just totally baked for the first time and he behaves sappy. I like it, though. Danny's bad influence finally got to him. You had some fun, Stevie, right? Welcome to life!" Kawika chuckled and pulled Steve to his chest. "Now, hug me like you mean it. Uh, that feels so good, Stevie. Mm-hmm." Kawika's fake low groan was too much, but Steve only giggled like a girl into Kawika's hair. His friend even lifted him from the floor and let him hang in his arms like a sack full of potatoes.

Danny snapped out of his comfort zone. "Let him go, Kawika." His voice dark and with a clear warning. 

"Guys, what the hell? Chill. Let Steve have his fun. Come on, Danny, Kawika teases you and you're so stupid to always fall for his lame attempts to provoke your inner bull." Kono looped an arm around Danny's shoulders and ruffled through his hair.

Danny jerked away immediately. "Not! Don't! Not my hair! Kono, for Christ's sake!" Danny's knee-jerk reaction made all laugh. He couldn't control his full-body twitch and the way he yanked his head back away from her sneaky hand.

"Don't tease him too much, Kono. You might end up hungry and on your way home before you even could spell 'I love Italian food'." Chin chided her with his normal, calm zen-self.

Kono made a face in Chin's direction and stuck her tongue out. "His uncle invited us, not Danny." Kono shot back. "He can't make me leave. I haven't eaten since lunch. I might get a bit ruthless if he wants to send me home." Kono's eyebrows send an interesting Morse-code in Danny's direction.

"Why am I not surprised?" Danny grabbed her wrist and ducked away under her arm. "You're unbelievable."

"But you love me," Kono turned, showing off her dimples. A wide grin was plastered on her face.

"God help me." Danny huffed without any heat.

Danny bridged the short distance to where Kawika still embraced Steve with loose arms. With an unquestionable jerk of his chin, Danny signaled Kawika to let go of Steve. Mary pulled him away and shoved her brother gently in Danny's direction.

Danny cupped Steve's neck and grazed with his thumb over the soft skin. Steve was just happy to be near him and leaned into his touch. Danny's chest swarmed with the same intoxicating feelings he experienced at the beach. He had to juggle them carefully when he caught Steve's warm, faithful gaze. The love upped onto a level and the edge of Danny's vision faded into a blur. It was the rawness of the sudden intensity that made Danny set his jaw hard. His fingers dug into Steve's muscles.

"I'm starving, Danny. And it smells delicious in here." Adam sniffed the air. "I can't wait to eat all the food you've promised us." He tagged Kono along. "By the way, where's Kamekona?" 

Somehow, this made Steve burst out laughing, infecting everyone around him.

"I saw him walking into the living room. I guess he's already at the buffet. Kamekona's uncle made sure he has a critical eye on the concurrence even if it's not local food. Our big friend sneaked off to taste everything that is already on the table." Chin wiped the back of his hand over his eyes to rub away his tears of laughter.

Danny was about to answer Adam. He turned on the spot to lead his friends into the living room. Uncle Vito came back through the front door and threw his hands in the air. "Danny! What are your guests still doing here, hungry, behind the door? What are you waiting for? Go! Go and show them where the food is. Don't make them wait." He shouted good-heartedly and shooed the whole bunch out of the way and into the living room.

Kamekona greeted them with the widest grin ever. "This is good stuff, brah. No need shrimps."

Cath joined him and made him hand-feed her while she listened to his professional judgment.

It took them about three seconds before they turned the living room into a loud, colorful place. At any time, there was someone telling a joke or making a snarky remark. All of them showered Uncle Vito with praises. The _antipasti_ plates got emptied in no time and Uncle Vito acted like the proud host, his face one solid grin. All the compliments made him glow like a star shining brightly in the night sky.

Danny helped him to carry all the hot dishes into the living room. His uncle wasn't exaggerating when he said how a table had to bend in the middle from loads of food. The table looked like it definitely sagged a bit. 

The icing on the top was Aunt Deb. She flew through the door like a delicate flower with a mischievous smile and sparkling eyes. 

"Hello, hello, everybody! I apologize for being late." She trilled. "Ah, what a nice crowd! We're going to have a great evening together. Who's up for party time?" She called joyfully while she stood at the top of the table. 

Danny felt the windows tremble. God, they were so loud. All his friends cheered at her words, but Steve was the loudest and made all others laugh again. Aunt Deb clapped her hands and was all game. Danny didn't miss the look Aunt Deb darted in Steve's direction. Danny shoved his chair closer to Steve. His boyfriend was a bit out of control and Danny loved every second of it.

Uncle Vito made sure Aunt Deb had a comfortable seat. He placed her next to Kamekona. Danny's chest was filled with warmth and lots of love for his _ohana_. He reached for Steve's hand under the table.

Aunt Deb understood how to entertain a crowd. Danny admired her more with every minute that passed by. He shoved a fork full of lasagna into his mouth to hide his smile when he heard Kawika's whispered words. 

"God, I love your aunt, Mary. She's crazy awesome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my tags, I wrote that I didn't want to give away too much. I also put a tag in the list from the very beginning where I mentioned that I will add more tags when it's time. Now, it's time for these additional tags. The ones where I will give away the warnings and the new characters coming up in this chapter. For all of you who want to be prepared what's coming next please scroll down to the endnotes to get informed.

The sun was low on the horizon. The light of the fading day painted their suntanned skin golden. Animated chatter interrupted by the sound of laughter filled the air like flying insects.

All seats on Uncle Vito's porch and the steps of the wooden stairs were occupied with Danny's friends. Steve leaned with his back against Danny's pulled-up legs.

Danny's place was their new meeting point after the excellent dinner the other week. Uncle Vito was now famous to be the best Italian cook on the island all hands down. Even Kamekona had made peace with it. 

Danny and his friends were always hungry, and his uncle indulged in the feeling that everyone craved his dishes and his pastries. The girls demanded fruits, and the boys needed calories to fuel up after hours in the water.

Kono was the only one who could eat as much as Danny, and that was a lot. She was still as thin as a rake. Danny briefly checked up on Cath and Mary. They were just as thin. Danny didn't get the big fuss and the worry over bodyweight. He fled the scene as soon as one of the girls started to babble about that topic. Only Kono didn't mind to eat until her belly bulged. 

Kawika couldn't stop ranting, sitting on a bench on the porch about a dude who stole his wave. He gestured wildly with his hands and showed everyone the chewed pizza in his mouth. The shouts erupted as one to make him shut up. 

"You're disgusting, Kawika! Shut your mouth, for Christ's sake. That's just ugh!" Kono called over to Kawika.

"Manners!" Chin yelled from the far end and covered his eyes with his hand. "Don't destroy my appetite. Ah, man, so gross. You're even worse than Steve," he grumbled.

"What??" Steve bleated with a full mouth. "Me? Why me?" He turned to look over where Chin grinned like a cat who got the mouse.

"You're the worst, brah," Kamekona called from his happy place, wiggling his half-eating pizza slice in the air and pointing at Steve. Kamekona sat like an overly happy Buddha in a rocking chair. He devoured a traditional Jersey pizza: dough, sauce, and mozzarella. His new favorite dish.

Steve flipped him the bird. 

Danny shoved him gently. "Chin's right, Steve, you eat like an animal. Even Kame says so. Like you're some kind of…of a Neanderthal." Danny chuckled at the way Steve twisted slowly on the spot to give him a fake stink-eye. "You don't need to give me that look, handsome. You know it's true."

Steve proved that point by stuffing the rest of his pizza slice in his face. It hardly fit in his mouth, and he couldn't close his lips. He looked ridiculous and stupid, being a goofy doofus, but Danny laughed anyway. 

"See? Animals eat like this. Don't choke, man. C'mon, Steve, that's not funny. Swallow that bite with lemonade. And no – no! Don't let it out again. Steve! Fuck, don't you have any manners? I can't – " Danny shouted and licked his fingers in a haste to reach for his lemonade. "You're unbelievable. And before you choke…chew! For fuck's sake!"

Danny's muscles were strained, totally ready to jump up and flip Steve over in case a single bite would go down the wrong pipe. 

Steve had a hard time to swallow the huge chunk of food in his mouth. Danny gave him an epic eye-roll and sighed when the danger of Steve choking on Italian pizza was averted. 

Kawika still muttered in the back about stupid tourists. He couldn't let that one go. He was a proud surfer and demanded that everyone on a surfboard knew the rules.

"Kawika! That's enough! Shut up! I can't listen to your yadda yadda yadda about the guy who hogged your wave! Chill the fuck out! Seriously, I mean it." Cath shouted over from her place where she was sprawled on the deckchair. Her feet were propped up on a fluffy pillow. She gracefully devoured pineapple pieces. Leave it to Cath to curse like a sailor and to stretch in the warm evening sun like a lady, wearing nothing but a bikini.

Mary made Kawika shut up with a few words and a soft kiss to his cheek. There was immediate and complete silence after Mary's successful move.

Steve pulled his shoulders up to his ears and bit down his laughter. Kawika was an impersonated tiger shark, lippy, brave and rebellious, but with Mary, he behaved as tender and as non-threatening as a puppy. Steve prohibited Danny to tease Kawika about this because he was Mary's boyfriend and therefore taboo.

But it made all of them look the other way because no one ever witnessed Kawika in love with full-blown emotions all over the place and such. Danny's friends were all new to such a meaningful experience, and they all respected Mary. That was the reason they bit their lips raw to keep all their teasing at bay.

"Mary is good for you, Kawika. You know? I like her. She's a strong woman." Kamekona grinned over where Mary giggled behind her hands.

Danny snorted into a lukewarm slice of pizza. Steve poked his calf playfully with his elbow and grinned, satisfied. He already held his second slice in his hands, and big chunks of pizza disappeared between his lips. Danny smiled at him and nudged Steve's dark tanned thigh with his toes. 

Their hair was still stringy from all the saltwater and sunscreen. Somehow some of the cream always ended up in their hair. Danny couldn't wait to take a shower.

Adam brought up the beach party they wanted to join this Saturday night. "Who's celebrating what exactly?"

"I have no idea. It's Graham's party. He plays on our football team but mostly warms the bench. He's a nice guy and he's invited all of us. It's going to be a big thing with a tent at the beach. He's even promised a bar. Sounds awesome." Chin explained. 

"Yeah, and even better, it starts in the afternoon with surfing and drinking games. It's going to be a blast." Kono informed them.

Everyone hummed with the view of a fun weekend. They would party hard till they dropped. 

"We won't miss out on such an opportunity," Steve confirmed. He lifted his head to whisper so that only Danny could hear him. "Hey, does your uncle have some sweets left?"

"Yeah, he said he'll be back in a sec. I'm sure he's made his new flavor of ice cream. Peppermint and chocolate chips." Danny mouthed back with his fingers entangled in Steve's messy hair.

The phone started ringing in the kitchen. The sound was loud and shrill. Uncle Vito changed the ring tone so he wouldn't miss it when he worked in the garden. Danny listened with half an ear how his uncle answered the call while his friends chatted about party details and what they wanted to do next.

Danny felt the shift in his uncle's voice, although he didn't get what he was talking about. His hair stood on end without a warning. Danny's attention was suddenly focused on the noise in the kitchen where his uncle answered the call. He turned to peek over his shoulder. The click of the receiver being hung up was delayed. The worry was small and a dull spot in Danny's stomach. What – 

"Danny? You okay?" Steve grabbed his knee. "Hey, what's wrong? You look worried." Steve's fingers dug into his skin with a questioning twitch.

"I don't know. It was just…the way my uncle answered that phone call. It was unfamiliar. I hope, I don't know? Maybe my mom called about Matty?" Danny placed his hand over Steve's and darted him a brief look. He licked his lips and flashed him a small smile. "I guess it's nothing. Uncle Vito will come out with the ice cream just as I've said. You'll see."

"Mm-hmm," Steve's eyes fixated him carefully. 

Danny was nervous and it made him angry. He hated when he got like this. As if he had a freaking, useless radar to pick up the danger. His heartbeat jumped up and he sat rooted to the spot, waiting for relief. Danny wanted to see his uncle's bright smile that would confirm everything would be just fine.

"Danny? What's up?" Adam asked with his elbows on his knees, leaning toward him.

"Ah, I guess it's nothing. Just, just the way my uncle answered that phone." He swallowed but wasn't convincing how he phrased that sentence. "Oh look, here he comes." Danny breathed out a laugh only to tense up immediately when he saw his uncle's expression.

Danny jumped to his feet. Out of the blue, the air was crackling with a strange mood. 

"Uncle Vito?" Danny asked. He watched his uncle step on the porch with a blank face as if he wanted to hide something.

"I am, uhm, that was," Uncle Vito pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, "Steve, that was your father. He wants you and Mary to come home immediately. He didn't say why but he sounded very serious and upset."

It was so quiet that one could have heard a pin drop. Danny held his breath. He saw Steve getting up in slow-motion as if he couldn't process what his uncle had just said. Mary slid off the bench and hurried to his side. She looked terrified and close to tears already.

"What?" Steve's voice was off.

"You and Mary, you have to go home right away, Steve. I'm sorry, son. I don't know what's going on. But your father said it's very important. No delay. So, I'll make sure you get home safely. I'll drive you."

"What's going on?" Danny reached for Steve's arm to give him a firm squeeze. He felt cold and his heart hammered hard.

Steve hadn't moved an inch. He went pale. His face was a stoic mask and his breath was too flat. Mary shuffled closer. Her skinny shoulders shook when she broke out in tears. Kawika was right behind her with one hand on her shoulder, but she sought comfort with Steve, her big brother. Steve hugged her protectively.

Everyone was on high alert. Their friends got up and stood in a ring around his uncle. 

"Is it Aunt Deb, Uncle Vito?" Steve asked with a flat voice.

Danny grabbed Steve's clammy hand and hugged his fingers. For once, the uncommon way to address his uncle just slipped over Steve's lips.

Uncle Vito heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing his hand over his chin. "He didn't say, Steve. Please, just let me take you and Mary home. We'll see what's going on when we're there."

"I'm coming with you," Danny insisted and watched his uncle with pleading eyes. "I can't wait here, Uncle Vito. I need to be with Steve."

"Yeah, I thought so. Would have been surprised if it would be any different. Let's head over to the McGarrett's house, and we'll see what's going on, okay?" Uncle Vito darted Steve and Mary a reassuring, forced smile.

"We're all coming," Chin added with a firm voice. He made it clear that there was no room for discussions. "We're there for you, no matter what's going on. Come on, guys." Chin patted Adams and Kamekona's shoulder but looked over to where Steve and Mary just stood, rooted to the spot. 

The sick turn of events caught them all off guard. Everyone was distressed. Danny caught a fearful look from Cath. Steve hugged his hand almost painfully. 

"Steve, Mary, come on, let's go." Danny pulled Steve down the stairs to get to his uncle's car.

Behind him, there was only the sound of feet shuffling on the ground. Some softly murmured words but no laughter, no talking. They were all kind of shocked. The fear of bad news clung to all of their hearts. His friends piled up in Kawika's and Adam's car, squeezed together to share the place with their boards.

Danny glanced over his shoulder to peek out the rear window when his uncle pulled out of the small driveway, heading for the high street. Kawika and Adam followed closely. Mary cried silently. Her body has sunken down into a small bundle of arms and legs. Steve held her close. Danny got the impression someone deflated Mary's body. She was a small heap, folded into herself, already shielding her heart from any possible impact. 

Danny held on to Steve's hand the whole way back to their house. Only once he met his uncle's eyes in the rearview mirror but he looked away instantly. There was too much written in his uncle's gaze that was clearly frightening.

Danny tried to come up with logical explanations like maybe Steve's father lost money or that he didn't want to be a cop anymore. He forbade himself to think about death or that someone got hurt badly, lying now in a hospital bed.

Steve was a bundle of nerves. He tried hard to be strong for Mary. He clasped Danny's hand and kept it in his lap on their short drive home.

Uncle Vito pulled up in front of the McGarrett's house. Danny spotted a strange guy in camouflage, waiting a few feet away from the open main entrance. 

"Who's that?" Danny whispered when Steve inhaled a sharp breath.

"Uncle Joe? What – what's Uncle Joe doing here?" Steve mumbled completely lost. "That can't be good."

Danny clambered out of the back seat. His legs were wobbly and his heart rabbited in his chest. His friends came running toward them as soon as they killed the engine and jumped out of the cars.

Steve pressed an anxious Mary protectively against his chest with both his arms wrapped around her small body. She was in tears and hid at her brother's side.

Uncle Vito went over to the unknown military guy and they shook hands. The man was bald, but the small smile lightened up his whole face, letting him appear actually pleasant. Danny met the man's gaze when he turned his head to eye the small crowd of teenagers, standing there as a solid wall. Danny shielded Steve and Mary from behind, backing them up with just being close and ready for anything that might happen.

What was the freaking Army doing in Steve's garden? The situation was messy, and Danny felt sick all the way down to his toes.

Steve stepped forward, pulling Mary along and approached the military guy. "Uncle Joe? What…what's going on? Why are you here? What happened?"

Danny's uncle nodded once more before this suspected Uncle Joe lay eyes on Steve and approached the small group with calmness. 

"Steve, Mary, I'm sorry to meet like this. Your father asked me to come over. He needs to talk to you."

"Did something happen to my father or Aunt Deb?" Steve's voice trembled, although he tried so hard to be brave. Danny pressed the back of his hand against the small of Steve's back just to let him know he was there. Steve's shirt was damp from sweat.

"No, Steve, no. No one is hurt. Your Aunt is well and so is your dad. He wants to talk to you first." Joe squeezed Steve's shoulder, and with his other hand, he comforted Mary who sobbed helplessly. "I'm sorry, son." Uncle Joe sounded tired and sad.

Danny almost freaked out.

The man gently tugged at Mary, and when she stumbled forward, he hugged her with great care. Steve and Mary seemed to know him well, but Steve had never said a damn word about this guy. Danny felt the uneasiness seep thickly into his limbs.

"Go on, son. Your father is waiting for you."

Steve just stood there, radiating a panic Danny had never witnessed, and it made him want to punch something. For a stupid reason, he desired to hit this camouflage-dressed military guy who apparently was the main reason that everything fell apart.

All their friends shielded Steve and Danny full-on protective by stepping closer in a half-circle. The despair hung like nasty black soot between them, finding a way into their hearts. Danny sensed the bitter taste on his tongue. The fear of what Steve's father needed to tell Steve made him bite the inside of his cheek until he tasted the coppery blood on his tongue.

Danny's heart jackhammered in his chest. A sharp sting pierced through his skull. The headache blossomed over his temples. He squinted his eyes.

Danny got more upset the longer they stood there. He knew with a certainty that something terrible was going to happen once Steve talked to his dad. Adults always tried to act normally and spread a fake-understanding, all the while they hid a fuck-ton of terrible shit to reveal later on. 

All he wanted to do was grab Steve by the hem of his shirt, yank him around, and run off as fast as they could go. Danny was afraid to take his eyes off Steve.

The sudden loud voices coming from the McGarrett's house sounded agitated. The air was filled with anger. Danny flinched when Steve grew stiff like a block of drying cement. Danny had never heard Aunt Deb yell, but her words came flying from the open door, piercing through the air. Her voice hit all of them right in the chest. 

" _You can't do that, John! Why would you do that? That's cruel. Mary's not ready to deal with it. She's NOT READY. She'll relapse. John! She has just gotten better. And what about Steve! No! Please, there must be another way!_ " 

A door was slammed shut, and the muffled sound was even more alarming.

Danny's eyes darted over to where Joe stood, rocking Mary silently. He covered her ears with his hands. For a second, Danny thought he would – no, not such a tough army guy – 

"Steve, please. Go inside. It's…it's better this way. Don't wait." Joe's look was pleading.

Everyone was thunderstruck and no one moved, much less twitched. They froze with perked up ears. Dread rose from within Danny's heart and spread into his body. He felt nauseous. Steve's muscles shivered under his hands.

And with the fear, the anger rose boiling-hot from the depth of his gut. "I'll go with him. Steve's not going to face this alone. And don't try to hold me back. I swear to god…" Danny snarled and curled his fingers into Steve's shirt, pulling him close. "You can't make me wait here." He spat out.

"Danny, please, you can't talk like this." His uncle's voice came from the left corner, soft and understanding.

Steve was uncharacteristically quiet. Something exploded in Danny's chest, and the fear made his legs go numb. 

"We'll wait for you, Steve. We're here for you." Kawika stepped back a little and made all the others withdraw a few inches. 

Danny heard Kono sniffle. "Come on, Steve. Let's go inside. Waiting only makes it harder." Danny slid his hand alongside Steve's upper arm and curled his finger firmly around his biceps.

"Danny, I'm so fucking scared," Steve whispered hoarsely. He didn't look at Danny. Steve's whole body trembled.

"I know, I'm scared too. We all are." He mouthed back, stepping closer. "I'm by your side. I'm not leaving you."

Danny nudged Steve to make him move his feet. He thought he was going to puke when they knocked on the closed door of the study. Danny heard Steve's father call out to step inside. Steve pushed the door open and just walked right up to where his father sat behind the desk. Danny closed his eyes when Steve faced the danger head-on as if he couldn't be fast enough to get it over with, whatever his father wanted to tell him.

Mr. McGarrett studied Danny with tired, blood-shot eyes. A bottle of whiskey and a glass stood on the table, half-full. 

"Danny –," Steve's father shook his head. "You have to leave. This is private. I want to talk to my son in private."

"Danny stays." Steve simply said. "Danny's not leaving. Whatever you have to tell me, you can tell Danny, too." Steve's voice was sharp from all the tension.

His father shot him a clear warning. "You don't tell me how I deal with this situation, Steven." The words cut through the air, hitting Steve like a punch.

Danny stepped closer, driven by the need to be there for Steve. The whole study was filled with a crackling of electricity. Goosebumps shot in waves over Danny's skin. He clenched his fists. His mouth went completely dry. Danger. Danny's teenager instincts were soaked in this imminent threat that came off of Steve's father. Something was terribly wrong. He wanted to scream at this man who sat there cold and stony as if he was going to announce that they were going to die.

The adjoining door opened and Aunt Deb carefully stepped into the study. Danny's anxiety spiked when he saw her red-rimmed eyes. She had been crying. Her makeup was gone and she looked vulnerable and shaken. Danny closed his eyes when Steve's soft whimper was the only sound in the sticky room.

Aunt Deb walked stiffly over to Steve and hugged him shortly. She kissed his cheek. She treated Danny the same way and during these seconds it dawned on Danny that whatever Steve's father had to tell them, it was going to be destructive. It would rip his world apart. Bile rose in Danny's throat, and he swallowed repeatedly. He inhaled shallowly. His skin burned as if he caught a fever.

"I'll go and check up on Mary." Even Aunt Deb's voice was flat and with no color. She cupped Danny's cheek briefly and gifted him a shaky smile.

Danny's world shifted into raging darkness.

"Dad?" Steve stammered. "What's going on? Why's Uncle Joe here?" Steve set his jaw so hard that Danny heard his teeth click. "Why…why was Aunt Deb crying?" His voice broke.

Mr. McGarrett's eyes pierced through Danny's. His mouth was a thin, white line. "You have to leave, Danny. I won't repeat myself again. This is between me and my son." He emphasized stonily.

Danny's heart thudded in his throat. The sickening feeling intensified, but he stood his ground. Steve was in horrible distress, rigid as steel. He would not leave him. "I’m staying. If you want me gone, Mr. McGarrett, you'll have to throw me out, literally. I won't leave Steve." He explained with a shaky voice, yet clear and determined.

John McGarrett's face fell, and Danny caught the twitchy movement of Steve's father's hand when he scrubbed over his face, looking almost forlorn. It was clear that he struggled with the way how to spill the beans.

"We need to talk, Steve. Sit down." He simply announced.

Danny could almost hear the whirring sound of the falling guillotine. Every muscle in his body started to hurt. He was paralyzed by the heaviness of harm in the air.

Steve was rooted to the spot, hands balled into fists, and his jaw locked so hard that his muscles popped visibly. Neither he nor Danny moved an inch from their spot in front of the desk.

Mr. McGarrett drew a shaky breath. "I'm sending you and your sister back to the mainland. You're leaving tomorrow."

" _What_?" Steve gasped incredulously.

Danny's heart stopped beating. Dread crawled through his insides.

"Joe got you into the Army-Navy Academy. Mary's gonna stay with Aunt Deb. So, you guys will only be a few hours away from each other."

Steve went pale. He was too calm. Danny choked the scream in his throat. _The mainland_? This was a fucking whole universe away, a scarcely fathomable distance. A vast space of damn ocean lay in between Hawaii and the mainland. Danny started to shiver uncontrollably; tiny, jerky movements tied up his air supply.

"You can't do that. Junior year is almost over. Summer break is near. Why are you doing this?" Steve voiced aghast, words hoarsely and pained.

Danny wondered where Steve gathered the energy to still stand upright. He felt numb, and panic, white-hot and all-consuming, emerged from behind his chest. He stared at Steve's father. 

"It's not safe for you here anymore, Steve. You have to go now."

Every beat of Danny's heart was a small, painful explosion, roaring in his ears.

Steve turned into stone. "You're gonna stay." His voice empty and even.

John McGarrett sighed but seemed almost annoyed. "I can't leave. I still have work to do here." Steve's father was defensive and answered matter-of-factly. It was a cruel thing to witness.

Danny swayed on the spot. He couldn't comprehend what had just been said. The panic was real now. Steve had to leave? Like Hawaii? Tomorrow? With Mary? The tears just spilled over his cheeks. He pressed his fist hard against his lips. No, it wasn't true. It couldn't be.

Steve never turned around. He fixated his father.

Danny fought back his sob with sheer, steely force.

Danny's fingernails stung like wasp bites when they dug into his flesh. His strained muscles trembled with the force to get himself under control. He wanted to lash out and punch something. He needed to feel pain. This was unbearable. Danny didn't even feel the blood from the raw flesh of the inside of his cheek, torn open with his teeth.

Danny sensed the shiver traveling through Steve's body. Steve leaned forward, almost baring his teeth. "You know what?" His voice cut through the dusty air. "Mom would have never sent us away," Steve shouted so suddenly that Danny was startled, and his whole body flinched violently.

Steve's father hit the desk with the flat of his hands. The sound echoed like a whip crack in the room. "Yeah, well, your mother is gone, okay? Now, it's just me!" He exclaimed with an aggravated voice.

Danny's hatred for Steve's father flared up instantly. He loathed everything about this situation. Mr. McGarrett acted like a fucking freezer, unemotional and cruel.

It was dead silent in the study. Mr. McGarrett deflated and leaned back in the chair; his breathing was chopped.

"Listen I – I…Steve, in a couple of years you've gonna be eighteen, and pretty soon you're gonna need to decide what kind of a man you are."

Steve laughed humorlessly. It was an evil sound Danny had never witnessed. "What kind of a man I wanna be? What kinda man are you? You know, breaking up our family?" 

The sad smile on Steve's face showed hopelessness. 

John McGarrett went stiff as if Steve had slapped him in the face. "I'm the kind of a man that can't walk away from a fight. My first responsibility is not my safety, it's yours." He defended his decision, avoiding to meet Steve's eyes. He stared at a spot on the carpet. "You don't have to like it. I just hope someday you can understand." He sounded tired and defeated.

Danny couldn't believe what was taking place right before his eyes. It was all just a mean, terrible joke. _It couldn't be true_! It couldn't be true that Steve's father was going to send Steve and Mary away. Not Steve. No. _No. No. No. No_. It was a bad dream. Aunt Deb wouldn't allow this. _She wouldn't_. 

_It couldn't be_.

Danny realized that he was crying. His chest cracked in half. He still didn't want to believe it. There had to be another way.

"And Steve…you may not hear from me for a while. If anything happens, you always can trust your Uncle Joe."

When Steve snapped, Danny wasn't prepared. It was the only natural reaction to such a clusterfuck of discussion. Steve's scream hit Danny like a wall. He stumbled backward.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LEAVE! YOU CAN'T!" 

Steve was wild with rage. He bent his upper body as if he prepared to jump at his father. He even got closer to where his father sat. John McGarrett's face was distorted with horror. Steve's hands were balled to fists, his face dark red and blotchy. The vein on his temple pulsed dangerously.

"What kind of a father are you? You send us away like some…some packages!" Steve's voice was raw with emotions.

Danny felt Steve's pain in every word.

John McGarrett shot up from his chair. He was heavily breathing, eyes wide with hurt. "I won't allow you to talk to me like that, son. Quiet now. It's settled. Your tickets are ready. You go and pack your things. Your flight is tomorrow. Joe will take you to California. Mary will fly with Aunt Deb." Steve's father's voice was cold.

Danny watched with dread as Steve broke down after a long pause. His shoulders slumped, and now the tears were streaming down his face. "Mom would never have sent us away. Never. You don't love us, Dad. How can you love us and do this to me and Mary? We'll lose everything. Our home, our friends. You're taking everything away from us, Dad. Do you know that? How – " 

"Enough, son!" Steve's father hollered angrily. "I won't allow you to talk to me in this disrespectful tone. You have no idea, no idea…I need you both to be safe. You're not safe here in Hawaii anymore. You'll adjust. You'll find new friends."

Danny froze, witnessing this abominable scene, not knowing how to react. Steve almost scared him. He was afraid he was going to attack his father. He was out of it with such sadness. The incomprehensibility made Danny numb with his limbs paralyzed.

"Steve! Please, Steve, stop it." Danny tried to talk to him. "Please, Steve…"

The door opened, and this Uncle Joe stepped into the room with a seriously worried look on his face. "Steve, come on, son. Let's get your suitcase ready. Please, this is not easy for any of us. Your father has his reasons." 

Danny literally felt his brain melt. His whole body started to boil with rage when Steve's Uncle Joe ended his shitty sentence. His brain wires sweltered under this sudden heat caused by mind-boggling anger. Danny snapped out of his stupor. 

Danny saw Steve turn his face, wet with tears, watching his Uncle Joe with utter disbelief. His eyes expressed stunning betrayal and so much hurt.

Danny couldn't handle any of it anymore. He saw red. He knew he should bite his tongue until he would feel blood to calm the fuck down. But everything was too much, too intense, too awfully fucked up. Danny experienced only once this kind of rage when Matty was badly beaten by older guys. They had to drag him off the bloody pulp that once had been the face of a disgusting scumbag.

Danny just went off like a stun grenade.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE HIM! WHAT KIND OF CRUEL PEOPLE ARE YOU? FUCK THE ARMY! FUCK EVERYTHING!"

Danny wanted to attack this guy in his army clothes. He was about to plunge forward, ready to bring this guy down, to beat him until blood was everywhere. Danny needed crunching bones and he wanted to see blood, wanted revenge for making Steve cry. He wanted to feel pain. Danny bared his teeth, preparing his muscles to collide with an obstacle dressed in fucking military camouflage and heavy boots, twice his weight. He was way past the feeling of giving zero fucks about the outcome.

"Jersey! NO!" Steve dove forward. 

"Danny! For God's sake! STOP!" Uncle Vito crashed into the room and reached out to stop him. He yanked Danny back, his arms a vice grip around his torso.

For a second, time stood still.

Danny's vision was blurred at the edges. He panted hard with his muscles cramped, but he didn't fight back. He let himself get dragged away to a safer distance.

Uncle Joe just watched him with a calm facial expression.

Danny heard Steve crying.

"It's the Navy, Danny. Not the Army."

This man had the nerve to correct him on such a stupid, unnecessary detail with an almost fond voice. Danny almost barked a laugh. _Fuck everything_! Everything was so _fucked up_.

And that's when Danny broke in his uncle's arms. Rage turned into an agony of heartache. Danny realized there was no escape. They would take Steve away from him.

"I got him, Uncle Vito. We'll wait outside." Steve walked up to his uncle, and Danny just stood there like a puppet with cut strings. 

Danny couldn't speak. He sobbed, and the only thing that held him upright was the comfort of Steve's hand wrapped around his wrist. 

"I've got you, Danny. Let's go outside. I need to check up on Mary." Steve talked in a calm voice. He made Danny follow him outside.

But Uncle Joe had one last thing to say. He stepped closer and lay a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Son, I'm so sorry that it happened this way. I'm not the enemy. I'm here for you. If your father thought there would be an easier solution, he would never send you away. He does it because he loves you. And Steve – don't think about running away. I'll find you. You have to leave with me, tomorrow before dawn."

Danny couldn't handle the pain. He folded into himself, trying to shield his heart from an ache that threatened to tear him apart. Steve's hand was wrapped warm and firm around his wrist. His grip tightened. He never let go. There was no twitch when Joe talked to him, just a grip that made sure Danny didn't drown.

"Yes, Sir."

Steve's answer almost made Danny throw up. His whole body convulsed when the inevitable finally started to settle. Danny was blind with tears, but Steve was close, always close. Danny didn't see shit until they stumbled outside, and all of a sudden, he was in Steve's arms and both cried helplessly. All their friends pressed closer with an unsettling nervousness.

"Oh, Steve, Steve…" Danny crumbled into painful sobs, not getting enough air. He thought he would die of heartache. His head throbbed with pain, and the tears spilled from his eyes, soaking Steve's shirt. He clung to him, never ever wanting to let go. 

"Danny, baby, I'm still here. We'll find a way. Shsh…I'm still here," Steve whispered with a choked voice, thick with pain.

More arms came around both their bodies. Danny didn't lift his head. He felt hands that stroked his back, caressing his neck. All their friends gathered around them, creating a firm ring of bodies, protecting them.

Everyone was talking at the same time. Danny heard sniffing and sobbing. He had no idea what they knew. He couldn't make his voice work. He couldn't say it out loud. He couldn't admit it that this was the end, that Steve wouldn't be around by dawn tomorrow morning.

"Aunt Deb talked to us, Steve. Mary is in her room with her."

"Why do you have to leave?"

"Steve, we'll find a way to stay in touch. You have to leave, but you'll return, and we're here waiting for you."

"We'll look out for Danny, Steve. We'll help him to achieve his grades to get into senior year."

"This isn't right, brah, not right. This is not right."

"Kame, come on. We'll be alright. Steve's going to be alright. There's always a way."

"We're _ohana_ , Steve. We'll always be close, and there are phones. We can call. We make this work."

Danny had no idea how long they stood there. It was dark already and the scenery had this strange touch of being unreal. A part of him still hoped that he might wake up to realize he had the most terrible nightmare ever. His eyes were swollen, and Steve kept hugging him, his lips pressed against his temple.

"Kids, come on inside. I made dinner. Time to eat and…we have to prepare a lot of things." Aunt Deb's voice came closer. "Come on, Steve, Danny, Kawika, come on all of you. Let's get inside. Let's eat a bite, and we'll discuss where you can sleep. I assume none of you wants to go home. We have to call your parents." 

They gathered all around the small table in the kitchen. The living room with the big dining table was occupied with Steve's father and Uncle Joe. The door was closed, and Danny assumed they were discussing the details of how to deport Steve and Mary to the mainland.

He couldn't stop crying. Steve never left his side. The girls hugged him and cried silently with him. Kamekona's face was blank, and he hadn't said a single word since they were picking at their food. Aunt Deb tried to make some small talk in the beginning, but her voice failed her. She grabbed the rim of the countertop at one point. All of them were in shock, and no one knew how to deal with this situation.

Uncle Vito silently stepped into the kitchen. He placed a chair close to where Aunt Deb stood and guided her gently away from the sink and made her sit down. 

Danny knew that each and every one of them had their ear perked up to listen if Steve's father or Uncle Joe would step out of the other room. The mood was devastated.

Kawika ate half of a sandwich before he got up and cleared his throat. "Can I go up and check on Mary?" He looked over to where Aunt Deb sat, mindlessly stroking a kitchen towel. She looked beaten, worried and fragile but she looked Kawika right in the eyes. 

"Yes, of course, Kawika. Go and be with her. She doesn't want to come down anymore. I can't make her eat something, and she can't stop crying." Aunt Deb's voice trembled.

Danny closed his eyes, knowing that Kawika had to suffer the same pain. He knew what his friend felt for Mary. Adults were assholes. He would have never thought that a father could be that mean to just send his kids away. He knew with a certainty of a thousand percent that his parents would never ever send him away like this. He remembered how his mother cried when she had to say goodbye at the airport. She was out of her mind with worries about how Danny would manage his days so far away with only his uncle as his family in Hawaii.

"What's going on, Aunt Deb? Why is my father doing this? It's like a terrible nightmare. I don't understand." Steve pulled Danny closer and tightened his hold on his hand. "I don't understand." He croaked desperately. "Does he really want us to leave?" He nervously gnawed on his thumbnail.

All heads turned to Aunt Deb. They waited patiently until Steve's aunt gathered enough control to actually talk. She fought hard with her own tears, but Uncle Vito was right by her side. His hand rested comfortingly between her shoulder blades.

Kono looked destroyed, and Adam was actually grey in the face. Cath's face was burning red with watery eyes. Kamekona still hadn't touched his food at all which was highly alarming. Chin seemed to have withdrawn into himself, only watching Steve as if he guarded him as long as he still could.

Danny's headache had wandered down alongside his neck and stung in both his eyeballs. He didn't care. He would take all the pain in the world if he only could keep Steve by his side. He managed to swallow down two bites before he had to stop. His stomach was painfully hard. The searing ache in his chest burned through his heart. He hugged Steve's hand with both his hands, clutching down to keep him there, counting the hours that were left until he – 

"Danny," Steve whispered before he slung his arms over his shoulders and tucked him close to his side. "Danny, please," Steve begged with a voice heavy with his own pain. 

But Danny's body shook with tears.

"Oh Steve, I'm so very sorry," Aunt Deb started but had to take a break. She wiped her tears away with the tips of her fingertips. "I had no idea…he didn't say a single word until this afternoon. I…I asked him several times the last few days what was going on, because he seemed far away with his thoughts. His shifts always ended later. He must be dealing with some kind of terrible problems. I only can assume it has to do with a case. There must be an imminent threat. And you…" Aunt Deb pressed the kitchen towel to her lips and choked off a sob. Her lips quivered when she started talking again. "You're in real danger, Steve. You and your sister. That's all he admitted. He's very worried that something awful is going to happen, and that's why you have to leave so quickly."

A heavy silence weighed down on them all. Uncle Vito looked worn out. Danny's body trembled from head to toe. He was cold, and he felt sick. He cleared his throat and pushed himself up a bit, never letting go of Steve's hand.

Danny wasn't sure if his voice would still be the same. His whole world got destroyed within one single, stupid, short hour. "Will you come back? Will Steve and Mary come back?" He croaked hesitantly. 

All eyes were on Aunt Deb. Everyone waited with bated breath, but Steve's aunt shook her head silently. She tried so hard, but she couldn't keep her tears at bay. "I'm sorry, Danny, but no, we won't. His father is sending us away for good."

The collective outcry was followed by open crying from all their friends. Kono keened like a hurt animal. The grief was unbearable. The shock to hear those final words that sealed Steve's and Mary's destiny chopped Danny's soul to pieces. The pain was too much. He went stiff and numb, and suddenly he didn't feel anything at all as if he just swallowed a handful of drugs.

Steve went completely silent and with a sickening, soft move he pulled his hand from between Danny's. Danny didn't reach out to get it back.

"You're telling me that my father, who's supposed to love us, is sending me away…deporting me, his only son, to some kind of military academy a couple of thousands of miles away to never return? And Mary has to go to an unfamiliar school, be with kids she doesn't know hours away from me?" Steve stood up and stared at his aunt.

Aunt Deb shoved her chair back and slowly got up, too. "Yes, Steve, there's no other choice. Your father's words. I'm so very sorry, so very sorry." She whispered and watched Steve the whole time.

"He wants me to be a fucking soldier?" Steve asked high-pitched and tense before he stormed out of the kitchen.

"Steve…" Aunt Deb called after him, but it was a weak attempt because their fate was sealed.

No one said a word.

"I'll go to check up on him," Danny informed them with a voice that wasn't his own.

He walked out of the kitchen in some kind of trance. He once read about war victims, traumatized so badly that they completely withdrew into a space in themselves, unreachable but safe. He felt that way, disconnected and pleasurably numb. The pain subsided to a dull ache.

Steve had pulled his hand back.

Steve had let go, by choice, as if he wanted to break up with Danny.

Danny couldn't cope with what was happening. His legs were heavy as lead when he dragged his tired body up the stairs. Kawika was still with Mary. They had to say goodbye, too.

Steve lay on the bed, curled into himself like an embryo. He was crying. Danny didn't hear any sniffing. He only saw Steve's shoulders jerk, barely a movement. Danny closed the door and crawled onto the bed. Without a word, he pressed his body firmly against Steve's back, wrapping himself around him, shielding him protectively. Steve tried to push away, tried to swat at his arms when Danny reached around to pull him closer. Steve buried his face deeper into the pillow.

"Go away," Steve's voice was muffled.

"No, handsome, you're not getting away with this. I know what you're trying to do. I love you. Do you hear me? I love you, and we'll find a way, Steve. We'll find a way." Danny held on to Steve and waited until the fight was over.

He didn't give in. He didn't let Steve inch away from him.

"You heard Aunt Deb. I'm not coming back…ever."

Danny swallowed his tears. "I heard her, too, Steve. I know. But we don't know what will be in two years, or three years. There are phones. I can write to you. You're still alive…Steve. Handsome…do you hear me?" Danny rubbed his face into Steve's sweaty neck. "I'm not letting go, Steve, never." He mouthed against his skin.

"Why would you want to wait for me? Huh? Three fucking years, Danny. That's an eternity. And what if it's longer? Huh?" 

Danny startled when Steve suddenly turned over to face him. He looked destroyed. Danny winced at the sadness in Steve's eyes. 

"I love you, Steve. Don't do this to me. Not now, please." He begged. "We can fight this."

"How?" Steve breathed.

"Don't push me away for starters, okay? I know you love me." Danny balanced his upper body on one elbow and pushed a strand of hair out of Steve's heated face.

Steve closed his eyes, but he finally rolled from his back to his side and faced Danny. "Yeah, I love you." 

Danny leaned down to kiss Steve softly. "Don't ever scare me like that. I can't take it, not from you. Me and you against the rest of the world. That's how we’re gonna fight this." 

"I'm going to be so fucking far away. I wanted to be a cop, not a stupid soldier. We had such fantastic future plans. I hate my father." 

Danny hugged him and pulled him closer until Steve's head rested on his chest. "I hate him, too. I know he's doing it because shit happened in his line of duty, but that's just fucked up bullshit to send you and Mary away. I don't want you to get hurt. He thinks you're safe somewhere else. We have to believe him." 

Steve didn't answer, but at least he let Danny hold him. They comforted each other by just being as close as possible. The room was dark, and a soft knock pulled them back into the harshness of reality. Aunt Deb opened the door and walked over to Steve's desk to switch on the little light.

"I have to pack your suitcase, Steve. You have to help me. Make sure you give me everything you want to take with you. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Danny didn't even realize that they were wrapped up in each other's arms, lying on the bed, fully clothed. It only dawned on him when Steve's aunt slipped out of the room that she didn't even look surprised, seeing them both like this. He breathed out a small laugh. That's what Uncle Vito was talking about. Aunt Deb knew all along that he and Steve were in love.

Reluctantly, Danny had to let go of Steve when he wormed his way out of his arms to get to his dresser. Danny helped him as good as he could. Steve pressed his face briefly into the fabric of the shirt and the hoodie he got from Danny, the one he'd kept when they drove through the rain. It seemed an eternity ago. Danny almost welled up again, seeing this tender gesture. 

"Make sure you take the snapshots from the party with you, too. They'll remind you what we have and you can look at my face whenever you need it." Danny piled up all the clothes Steve handed to him.

"Uhm-hm," was Steve's only comment but the picture landed also on the fast-growing pile.

At one point, Steve just plopped to the ground and took his head in his hands, hiding his face.

"What's up, Steve?" Danny crouched down beside him with his alarms going off instantly.

Steve groaned and rocked back and forth. "Shirley, Danny. And Moonlight and Goya, the horses. My chores! I totally forgot about them. Oh God, Danny. Please, please, please promise me you'll look after them." He was crying again.

Danny fought hard not to be affected by the new wave of grief and sadness that washed over Steve. He pried his hands away from his face and made him look at him.

"Hey, Steve, look at me. Yes, I want you to look me in the eyes when I say this…I won't crash. I won't give up on anything. I'll do the chores because it's the way to stay connected with you. I'll ask our friends. I know they'll help me. And I'll talk to Uncle Vito. I'll try to adopt Shirley. I want her…for you. I want to give her a home." Danny stared at Steve. "Yes, handsome, I promise you, I'll take care of them."

Danny didn't know where all his belief came from, but he felt the new strength blooming in his stomach. Yes, he would do that. For Steve and for his animals, because Steve would come back one day.

Steve watched him stunned into silence. "You would do that?" He whispered with awe.

"Yes, I will, because you'll come back, and you'll meet them all again. Well-fed and happy." 

Steve fell forward into his arms. "Thank you, Danny. Thank you so much."

The door opened again. "Can we come in?" It was Cath's weak voice who asked carefully.

Danny turned his head and waved him inside. "Yeah, come in. We're packing."

All their friends spilled into the room. The small space was over-crowed, but Danny didn't care. The soothing presence of their friends gave them both strength. Everyone had red-swollen eyes, but they stood there united as one.

"I'll take over Steve's chores at the stable. Would anyone jump in to help me?" 

"We all are, Danny. We'll all help you. You don't have to worry about your horses and about Shirley, Steve." Cath said without hesitation, and all murmured affirmatively. 

The mood was somber. Everyone had accepted that the inevitable would happen. The time crawled forward, slow, thick, unstoppable. Steve's father didn't show up, neither did Joe. But Kawika came to sit on Steve's bed with an exhausted Mary in tow. She hesitantly sat next to Kawika, and just stared at Steve's slow motions to pile up his belongings. 

No one slept during the night. They kept watching over Steve and Mary. They whispered, they laughed at times and talked about what kind of a school this Army-Navy Academy could be. Aunt Deb was always checking up on them. She was like a fairy godmother, showering all of them with love, comfort, and understanding. She called their parents, and even Adam was allowed to stay until the next morning. She brought snacks and something to drink and made sure no one had an emotional breakdown. She had Mary swallow a mild sedative to prevent her from flipping into panic mode.

Sometimes it was Uncle Vito's face peeking into the room to make sure they were okay. 

Danny was glued to Steve's side. He was almost sure that somehow the luck would turn and Steve might return home when he finished school. Two years at least. They would manage. Danny believed in their love and in the fact that Mr. McGarrett couldn't force Steve to stay away for so long. The HPD should deal with this threat by then.

The light of the early dawn leaked into Steve's room. Kamekona and Chin fell asleep on the floor. The sound of a car engine startled them fully awake, and as easy as the click of fingers, the atmosphere was charged with nervousness, with fear and pressure that made it difficult to breathe. 

Danny clutched Steve's body, not ready to let go. They lay on the floor, too, resting their heads on a heap of clothes Steve had to leave behind. Without a chance to hold them back, new tears blurred Danny's vision. They couldn't really kiss or snuggle intensely as they would have needed it to soothe the rawness of their souls. Steve was mostly quiet. He answered questions monosyllabically. Danny knew Steve withdrew into himself. He tried to protect himself from the cruel split. Danny knew Steve had to leave _everything_ behind.

Danny swallowed against the tight feeling in his throat.

It was time.

A soft knock at the door followed by Joe's head ended the short safety of their bubble. "Mary, Steve…it's time, kids."

Danny thought he had said everything he needed Steve to know, but the immense pressure rose again, and his heart almost burst with words and feelings he wanted Steve to know. 

"I will always love you, Danny. Never forget this. Always and forever." Steve whispered into his ear.

Danny pressed his fist to his lips and turned his back to the door. Uncle Joe didn't leave again. No time for the last kiss. Steve just got up and walked out of the room. Danny almost threw up on the carpet.

The car's engine was running. The baggage was loaded. Aunt Deb waited next to the car. The moment was a picture of finality. John McGarrett waited already in the car. He let Steve and Mary have their last moment with their friends.

There was no way back.

This was a reality.

Steve hugged everyone. Short, fierce, whispering words of goodbye. They cried silently and totally distressed. They all stood there like a fortress of hope without the chance to change anything of this horrible moment.

Danny threw his arms around Steve and clung to him, grabbing his shirt, fisting the fabric. His words were uttered in a haste. They had only seconds. "I love you Steve, love you so much. I'll find you. I'll come to you. We'll find a way, okay? We'll be together. You're the love of my life, Steve…Steve…" His voice was raw and thick. 

He held his breath, waiting for an answer, for Steve's confirmation that he felt the same.

Danny gasped when Steve wormed his way out of his arms. "Goodbye, Jersey," he briefly pressed his forehead against Danny's, "I love you so much. Give Shirley a hug from me."

The answer was a terminal blow, hitting him square in the chest. Danny reached out to yank Steve back but…

Steve turned and walked over to the car. He got in without looking back. Mary sobbed helplessly, and Danny pulled her into his arms, kissing her cheek. "You'll see us again, Mary. I promise."

Aunt Deb lead her to the car and made sure she clambered on the back seat before she returned one last time to Danny and his friends. "Thank you so much for being here." She sounded broken. "I promise to look after Mary, Kawika. I'll try to stay in touch. Danny…I'll try my best. I'm so sorry. So sorry." 

Aunt Deb briefly cupped Danny's and Kawika's cheek with a trembling hand before she turned away.

They were all in shock, just standing there trying to understand what was going on. The devastation raged through their young hearts, wreaking havoc. The whole moment was a jagged, rusty knife, cutting everything into pieces, leaving epic, gaping wounds in their souls.

Danny couldn't speak anymore. He was dying, standing upright. His chest cracked open, and his heart bled dry. The pain of an ax splitting him in half made him almost wheeze.

Danny felt nothing but this agony of pain. He got ripped into pieces. He was losing Steve, right this second, and nothing could prevent this from happening.

The slamming of the car doors was definite. The car slowly pulled out and drove down the road, still in walking speed. Danny felt hands holding on to him. He barely registered Cath who tried to put her arms around his shoulder. Chin's words didn't make sense. He'd never heard Kamekona cry, and the sound was so strange he didn't even want to know. 

Adam whispered something and wrapped his hand around Danny's biceps. 

Danny hardly could stand consolation. _Nothing_ would ever be the same again. He didn't…he needed…a switch flipped and with force, Danny yanked his arm out of his friend's gentle touches and sped away to reach the car.

"Steve!" He yelled, waving frantically while he ran. "STEVE!" 

One last gaze.

Danny wanted to look into Steve's eyes one last time. _Please_.

"STEVE!" He sprinted as fast as he could but the car sped up, changing gear, getting smaller with every second elapsed.

Steve hadn't turned around. _He hadn't turned around_.

Danny heard Uncle Vito's voice screaming for him, but he just kept chasing the fast vanishing car.

Uncle Vito came running after him. "Danny!"

Danny's eyes were fixed on the car until it took a turn and…disappeared.

He stood in the middle of the street when his knees gave away.

 

**Two weeks later**

Steve broke down, huddled against the grey wall of the bathroom stall in the boy's room at the Army-Navy Academy. He choked the sobs, biting hard on his fist, but it was too much to take. He hated his tears. He hated to be so weak. He hated to be only sixteen without any right to have a say in any of this shit dump that his life had turned into.

He gave up.

He had exhausted his last possibility to find a way to bunk, to find a way back to Hawaii. 

For two weeks, he'd fought so hard. Nothing worked.

He only wanted to go back home.

He stole a car. He turned into a criminal. He didn't give a shit. He just wanted to see Danny again. His friends. His island. He just…

Steve still couldn't think back to this last, excruciating moment when he heard Danny screaming his name. Steve couldn't bear the look of Danny running to reach him. He thought it was best for both of them when he didn't turn around.

He was so fucking wrong.

He hated himself for doing this to Danny…for causing him such heartache. He missed Danny so much. He didn't even look once at the snapshots. He couldn't. It hurt too much.

Steve's tears burned on his cheeks. He hid his face in the fabric of his shirt.

The yearning hollowed out his soul. He was unmotivated, pissed, angry. Steve had turned into a maladjusted student with bad grades and with a constant urge to get into a fight. He was feared already and well-known as a troublesome student who had to be watched closely.

That wasn't tolerated at this school. 

His heart didn't want to heal. The constant, pounding pain made him crazy with worries. He hadn't heard anything from Mary or from Aunt Deb. He had no chance to reach Danny. He wasn't allowed to make any phone calls, and because of his bad behavior, none of his letters got mailed.

Steve knew he'd never fucked up so badly in his life. He didn't know how to fix any of this.

The first two nights felt weird, like sleepwalking. He couldn't remember much of their flight, of the ugly, hurtful goodbyes at the airport when he and Uncle Joe went another way than Aunt Deb and Mary.

Steve was so worried about Mary.

He had hoped so much that at one point he would wake up to thrash around in his bed at home, in Hawaii, covered in sweat, shaking from this awful nightmare. And Danny would be there…Danny would be there to hold him and to whisper sweet nothings into his ear until he had calmed down. Just like all the other times, when Danny wrapped him in his arms when he had one of his bad, ugly dreams about losing his mother.

But Steve didn't wake up, and the drugged, nasty feeling wore off to be replaced by the devasting truth that his father had shipped him and his sister off like an unwanted parcel. 

Steve froze when the door opened, and someone stepped into the boy's room. He went rigid and held his breath. He hastily wiped off his tears with the hem of his shirt.

He listened, but there was only the shuffling of feet followed by doors that were opened systematically until the person stopped right before his stall.

Steve pushed himself to his feet, his hands balled to angry, hard fists, ready to jump at anyone who tried to give him a hard time.

The awkward silence was followed by a soft knock against his closed door. "Hey, you, uhm, you in there?"

Steve didn't recognize the voice. He kept his mouth shut and tried to calm his harsh breathing.

"Hey, you're Steve? Right? Steve McGarrett, that's, uhm, that's your name, right? I, uhm, I know it because everyone talks about you. You're the badass guy who stole a car." There was more shuffling followed by a soft chuckle. "That was some crazy stunt there…McGarrett."

Steve didn't want to, but against his will, he really liked the sound of this voice. He had no idea who was talking to him.

"Look, I don't know why you're here. It sucks. I, uhm, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. I just figured…you don't like it here and that's why you tried to get away. And now you're back. And I thought…maybe you could use a...a friend?" 

Steve heard the other guy breathe. The seconds ticked by.

"Maybe you're hungry. I have…I brought a sandwich for you. It's a bit squashed but still…a sandwich if you're hungry." More soft laughing.

The guy sounded a bit uneasy. Steve hadn't said a single word yet. He listened to the well-known rustling of a paper bag. This guy had some courage, and Steve admired his way to just stand in front of a closed door not giving up on him.

"It's cheese and…and bread. But a lot of cheese. Yeah, and some salad."

The voice was hesitant, but his small, huffed laugh was catchy, and it got Steve to change his mind. He turned the lock and slowly pulled the door open.

A guy his age stared back at him. He had a lopsided smile plastered on his good-looking face. He had dark hair, and he was the same height as Steve, bulkier yet slender and muscled. Steve guessed he was into sports, too. He held a crumpled paper bag in his hand.

The guy just watched him. He mentioned neither Steve's red eyes nor the wet stains on his shirt. The guy's smile grew wider. He stretched his arm and offered Steve his food.

"Hungry?" 

The shy smile gave Steve hope. He inhaled shakily. He was still tense and cautious.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. I would eat anything right now. Uhm, thanks? You're new, too?" Steve took the bag, reached for the battered sandwich, and unwrapped it. He was starving.

"Yes, also new. I saw you coming back. You did some awesome shit. How did you escape?"

Steve chewed, not ready to go back there when he landed in a police station after they caught him in the stolen car. He just shook his head.

"Too soon?" The other guy asked.

Steve bobbed his head and devoured the food. God, he was so hungry. He made a funny gesture with his other hand, hoping the friendly guy knew what he wanted to know.

"My name?" 

He got that fast. Steve cracked half a smile for the first time in two weeks.

This earned him a wide, pleasant grin from the guy. His new friend stuck out his hand. "Freddie Hart. It's nice to meet you...McGarrett."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please, read this before you go on reading the chapter**  
>  I repeat the tags which are already listed, from the very beginning, in my tag list when I've first started to post the story: heavy angst, emotional hurt, parents have the last word, canon timeline-divergent (meaning it's still canon but with a different timeline). I'm in love with the canon timeline.  
> The dialog between Steve and his father is taken from episode 2.14
> 
> **New characters showing up in this chapter** : Joe White, Freddie Hart
> 
> And please, don't give me a hard time over why I haven't put the new characters in the tag list from the get-go. It didn't feel right and I also didn't want to. Just as I also mentioned in my very first tags, I don't want to give away too much of my story. I don't want to tell my whole story with tags. Thank you for your understanding.
> 
> **And please read this when you've finished the chapter:**  
>  Come on guys, sit with me for a moment. I made a big pot of coffee for you...Look, *sighs heavily*, I know this chapter rips your hearts apart. It did tore mine to pieces. You might ask yourself why in hell am I able to write such an awful thing? Why didn't I stick with my plan to give them a bright, carefree future? Why did I have to do this, to make Steve and Danny, suffer that much?
> 
> I get you, believe me, I understand all of you. As a reader, I hated some writers who pulled such a nasty stunt, who made me cry and who made my heart break with the way they ended a story or made my guys suffer. And now, I'm a writer myself and at a certain point, I just stood at the same parting of the ways. And I chose the worst one and I understand when you hate me for this. When you want to scream at me with your pain. I really get it.
> 
> Believe me, I fought with myself after I wrote the part where they plan to become cops. Where Steve and Danny bathed in this joy to have a future together. I knew from the very beginning that the story would face the moment where Steve needs to leave because his father sends him away. There's a reason why I have built this strong bond of love that connects the guys with a mighty force. Their bond is strong and indestructible.
> 
> As a writer, the point of view is so different. My muse is, of course, me. But every writer knows when the muse turns into an instinct, an entity with an own will and this is intense and you have to bend to its will. It's like the heartbeat of the story and you can't ignore that. And believe me, I fought so hard to make it different. I wanted to stall time. I wanted to feel differently and I was already planning on re-writing the story just to avoid this moment here, the separation. It has never ever happened before that I cried while I was writing. Until this story. The tears streamed down my face as I kept punching the keyboard to get it all out. God, it felt as if I'm two persons and I really asked myself why I'm doing this to me. But then again, there was this purity of my muse and it showed me the way. It was a feral thing that I couldn't ignore.
> 
> I wanted to make you understand what made me write this chapter. I can't take away your pain.
> 
> Be brave. Stay with me. I'm not done yet.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the endnotes to get to know the additional characters appearing in this chapter.

**Summer Break - 1993**

Uncle Vito stopped stirring his homemade _Fettuccine_. He turned on the spot to dart a look over to his sister who entered the kitchen. His eyes followed her closely, zooming in on the envelope she pressed to her chest. He furrowed his brows; the shadow of worry already covering his eyes as he asked a silent question.

Clara Williams sighed with tears in her eyes. She inhaled deeply and cleared her throat. She cocked her hip against the kitchen table and looked down at the white unopened letter. Her thumb rubbed over the stamp 'return to sender'. Her face showed sadness and defeat.

"I just fished this out from the mailbox, Vito. I'm still shaking. I don't want to imagine what emotional hurt it would have caused Danny if he had found that letter on his own. How…" She shook her head and tapped her finger against the white envelope that she still clutched to her heart. "How am I gonna tell my son that this one has been returned, too?" She asked her brother and wiped a tear off her cheek. "He's going to be devastated, Vito. Why do his letters keep coming back?"

"I don't know, Clara."

"Your voice tells me that you do."

Uncle Vito turned down the heat and pulled the pan off the stove. "I, uhm…"

"Don't try to protect me, Vito. I'm here for Danny, and I need to be prepared for his reaction. I need to come up with an explanation. Did Steve give up on him? Please, give me an answer. Danny's about to finish his shower and you know how he bolts out the door to check the mailbox first thing every morning. So?"

Uncle Vito braced his hands against the kitchen counter with his back turned to his sister. He tried to keep his voice even. "I'm convinced Steve doesn't even know that Danny tries to reach him. You weren't there that day when Steve and Mary had to leave. It was an emotional terror. John McGarrett flew his children out on such short notice. He sent them far away because he was worried sick. There's something terribly wrong. I only can assume that he was in a panic that his kids could be attacked, hurt, or even worse…that they could get killed." 

Clara's startled gasp was the only sound next to the soft humming of the fan from the kitchen fan.

There was a long pause, pregnant with meaning before Uncle Vito continued his trail of thoughts. "John McGarrett doesn't want Danny to reach Steve. He protects his son, and I guess no one may know where Steve is. No letters get in, no letters get out. To keep Steve safe."

Clara walked straight up to her brother and grabbed him by his arm. She tugged quite strongly to make him turn his head. "How in God's name do you know this?" She demanded to know.

Uncle Vito picked the letter from her hand. He carefully eyed the intact envelope. "It went straight back after they stamped it." He sighed and scrubbed his hand over his chin. He closed his eyes and blinked a few times. "John McGarrett…he called. Last week. He said that…that I need to talk to Danny. Steve's gone. He said he needs to keep his son safe and he can't let anyone have contact with him…precautions. For Danny's safety, too."

"Is Danny in danger?" Clara's voice was high-pitched.

"No. No. But John McGarrett made it unmistakably clear that Danny's attempts for contact have to stop." Uncle Vito leaned heavily against the fridge. He looked at the ceiling and crossed his arms over his chest. "He said that Danny has to forget Steve, that Steve needs all his concentration to fit into his new life. And he also threatened to come to have a serious conversation with Danny if I wouldn't explain this to him. This man isn't joking, Clara. He means what he says. I'm sorry, Sis. I didn't have the courage to deliver Danny the devastating news. He's so heartbroken, so hurt. It's going to hit Danny so hard all over again when I'll tell him this." Uncle Vito set his jaw and looked out the window.

Clara carefully pulled the letter from Uncle Vito's hands. "I'll talk to my son." She whispered.

The noise of pounding feet was loud and funny. Danny stormed into the kitchen with Shirley hot on his heels. He stopped dead in his tracks when he took in the mood. His mother and Uncle Vito looked at him as if someone had just died. 

They darted him looks full of foreboding. It took Danny two seconds to spot the white envelope in his mother's hands. Danny's hope dissolved into crucial disappointment. Shirley reacted instinctively and licked his hand. She pressed her body against his calf and looked up to him, insecure about what was going on.

Danny bent over to scratch her behind her ear, providing confidence. "It's okay, girl. It's fine. Nothing's wrong. Let's get your breakfast." He whispered, but his face fell. Shirley's claws clicked on the floor when she followed Danny over to where he stashed her bowls and her food. 

His mother's eyes tried to comfort him, but Danny needed a moment. He busied himself to keep this emotional blow in check that would hit him eventually anyway, but he just needed a few moments to collect his strength. Danny prepared Shirley's breakfast in a cumbersome process. He needed some time. He blinked rapidly.

Only when he had fed Shirley, Danny sat down, interlacing his fingers. He shot his gaze over to where his mother and his uncle were waiting to get some of the bad new off their chests.

"Is this my letter to Steve?" He asked composed.

His mother pulled a chair from the table and sat down next to him. "Yes," she mouthed, "I pulled it from the mailbox this morning." 

"Why do they keep coming back? It's the fifth letter." Danny asked, keeping his frustration on a short leash. It wouldn't do any good anyway.

"We have to talk, Danny," his uncle bent down to pet Shirley with affection.

Danny's stomach roiled dangerously. He wasn't hungry, and he wasn't ready for another blow. He didn't want to talk. Danny wanted his letters to arrive at the final destination. He desperately wished there would be one from Steve so his chopped heart could find some rest.

"Can't it wait until tonight?" He asked anxiously. Danny didn't want to listen to any final decisions.

His mother reached for his knotted fingers, hugging them between her soft hands. "Yes, sure, Danny. This can wait until you're back tonight."

Danny wouldn't get through his days without his mom by his side. Uncle Vito called her right away after he scooped him up from the pavement. Danny just broke down, too drained to keep himself upright after Steve had left. Danny hadn't wanted to get up ever again.

"Are you hungry?" His uncle placed a freshly pressed fruit juice on the table. 

"No, not so much. I'll eat later, thank you." Danny couldn't swallow a single bite. He took small sips from the juice though.

The sadness was a constant companion since the day Steve had left.

Danny managed to get by, somehow dealing with all his tasks. He would be forever thankful for his uncle's support when he informed him that he needed to adopt Shirley. Uncle Vito didn't ask any questions. He didn't even argue about the fact that a dog requires a lot of commitment. Shirley was Steve's dog and Danny would have fought tooth and nail to put her up. He'd given Steve his word. Uncle Vito must have been very convincing because Danielle made sure Shirley would get her forever home with Danny.

All his friends were there when Danny brought her home. Uncle Vito went shopping the other day. Danny was still moved to the core when he remembered how the kitchen was scattered with every little item that turned a normal home into a home with a dog. His uncle must have bought half the store: bowls, a wide selection of dog food, numerous toys, a leash, a harness, a collar, three different dog beds – he made Danny cry.

And until this day Danny had no idea how Uncle Vito made it possible that he could talk Shirley to school for the last weeks of junior year. He must have dished out one hell of a story about a psychological breakdown over a family member. Danny had never asked what strings his uncle had to pull but he would be forever grateful when he just came home to inform him, Shirley would be allowed at school, being Danny's moral support, some sort of therapy dog kind of thing.

Shirley never slept in her dog bed right by Danny's bed. From the first day on, she'd jumped onto Danny's bed and snuggled up to his side. They kept sleeping like this, curled up into a huddle of comfort. Danny felt Steve so close because Shirley was with him. He loved this dog with all his heart. To Danny, Shirley was a fortress of hope.

Danny's attention swung back to his uncle and his mother. He hadn't said a word for endless minutes. The silence in the kitchen expanded into awkwardness.

"What's your plan for the afternoon, sweetheart?" His mother fidgeted with her hair, watching him closely with a brave smile on her lips. She dusted off an invisible lint from his shoulders before her fingers stroke his cheek.

Danny needed his mother's love and her caring like the air for his lungs. The sweetness of how she worked hard to cheer him up meant everything to him. Danny knew that she left her home in Jersey in a rush to be there for him. Danny forced a small smile onto his face.

Shirley flopped with a thud on the ground. She huffed with satisfaction and a full belly after her meal. That made them all chuckle. They looked over where her ears twitched and her brown, warm eyes followed Danny's movements. 

"Kawika's coming to pick me up. We still have a lot to fix on his porch, and his mother asked us to help in the garden."

Uncle Vito grabbed the handle of the cooler which Danny hadn't noticed until now. "I've prepared sandwiches for you, and I've packed enough bottles of water and iced tea. It's going to be another hot day. And some chocolate bars for Kawika. I know he loves them. You guys need energy when you work that hard."

"Thank you so much, Uncle Vito. That's awesome. Kawika loves all our food, by the way." Danny stood up and took the cooler from his uncle's grip and placed it close to the door.

"We'll talk tonight, okay?" Uncle Vito's voice was rougher than usual. "What time will you be back?"

"I guess around eight. We'll meet at the beach later. We'll go surfin'. All of my friends have found some work during summer break and we don't see each other during the day. I'm home around eight if that's okay?" Danny checked the cooler and grinned at his uncle when he found a bag with treats for Shirley. His uncle was the best.

"I called your father yesterday, Danny. In two weeks, he's flying to Hawaii with Stella and Eric." His mom smiled brightly. "And maybe you'd like to drive to different places on Oahu, checking out the island, being tourists for some days, huh? Would that be a good idea?" 

Danny sucked his lower lip between his teeth. He'd dreamed with Steve about such an island trip. It should have been their big summer event. The sharp pang of pain was still critical. Everything in Hawaii, every little detail, was connected to Steve.

Danny's eyes were hot, but he forced his face into a cheerful expression. His mom did so much for him. Danny didn't want to burden her with the sorrows of his lovesick heart. "That would be great, mom. Yeah, I like that. Eric will develop a huge crush on Shirley. He loves dogs. It's going to be fun. Thanks, mom."

"Come here, Danny," his mother slipped from the chair and walked over to him. 

She pulled him into a hug and Danny wallowed in purest comfort, taking the liberty to be a kid again. His mom's hugs gave him space where he could be vulnerable without the danger of getting hurt. She was a lion mother, giving him strength and love. She was his rock, always had been.

"Thank you, mom…for everything," Danny mouthed with his face pressed into his mother's shoulder.

She just let him grieve over the loss of Steve. She never questioned the fact that her son loved another boy. She was just there for him with all she had. Danny pulled her closer.

"I love you, sweetheart," his mother's voice was thick with feelings.

Shirley jumped up when a car horn honked twice. She barked and ran toward Danny. Her tail wagged wildly. Danny always got the impression Shirley could smile. She was so happy to just be with him. No matter what they had planned for the day, it was essential that she was always a part of their gang. Danny knew that without Shirley he would have fallen into a severe depression. She was a lifesaver. He kept it together because of her and for her. _Shirley was Steve's dog_. This beautiful animal became Danny's epitome of steadfastness. 

His mother kissed his cheek. "See you tonight, sweetheart."

"Have a great day, Danny," Uncle Vito called when Danny waved a last time before he rushed to the door where Shirley waited impatiently.

"Come on, girl. Let's head out."

Kawika slapped Danny's back and cuddled a moment with Shirley. He enjoyed it when she licked his face.

They drove in amicable silence. The wind ruffled their hair and soft music played. Shirley had her own fun. She stuck her nose out the window and enjoyed the wild cocktail of scents in the wind.

Danny would have headbutted everyone who prophesied in his first days in Hawaii that Kawika, this rude, arrogant island boy, would become one of his closest friends.

From time to time, Danny caught Kawika's gaze. 

"You okay?" 

Danny sighed. "No." 

He shifted on his seat not yet ready to turn his head.

Kawika didn't answer. He gave Danny a one-arm hug of comfort. Danny swallowed a few times until he got his tears under control. His heartache was a mean motherfucker. The pain in his chest never decreased. It was the same aching, dull pounding since Steve drove off and left Danny behind.

Danny learned to be straight forward and honest with Kawika. Steve had always mentioned that he and Kamekona were Hawaiians with the sixth sense. Danny always dismissed that thought with a laugh. Esoteric bullshit, my ass. But sometimes, Kawika downright frightened him with his wisdom and his way to see right through him. The truth was that this Hawaiian guy could read him like an open book.

Kawika felt the same pain as Danny. He missed Mary like a torn-off limb. During the first cruel days after this nightmare of goodbye, they had learned to share their pain. They didn't talk much, but they also didn't hide their heartache. Kawika's company meant solace although all his friends also missed Steve and Mary like mad. But Kawika knew like no one else what kind of a pain Danny had to endure.

He missed Steve so much.

Danny didn't want to think about why his letter had been sent back to him. He just wanted to know if Steve was okay. He didn't want to believe that Steve refused to receive his letters. That couldn't be.

Danny didn't know how he made it through the last four weeks. There were moments when Danny was seconds away from getting piss drunk, from throwing everything away he had worked for. 

But Danny couldn't do this to Steve, and he couldn't compromise himself anymore. He wasn't selfish and stupid any longer.

He couldn't do drugs again or get drunk to forget, to ease the pain. This would only mean he would piss on Steve's achievement and on their belief that they could make it. And he had to take care of Shirley.

So, Danny pulled his shit together. He gave Steve his words.

Danny still could feel Steve's intense, painful gaze on him when Danny promised him that he would look after his horses and Shirley. He never would disappoint Steve. Never. Danny would do anything for him. That's why he got up at the crack of dawn to drive with Cath, Chin, and Kawika to the stables ready to fulfill his duty.

Danny knew with an unwavering conviction that Steve fought his way through every day wherever he had been deported to. Steve would never give up, and Danny wouldn't give up either.

The belief to see Steve again was carved in his soul. One day, Danny knew, one day he would see Steve again, catching him in his arms when he would come running toward him, no matter the time that had passed. Danny would be there with outstretched arms, holding on to Steve, who would jump back into his embrace. Danny loved Steve with all his heart and Steve loved him. Danny held on to that.

"Hey, earth to Danny," Kawika snipped his fingers in front of his face.

Danny snapped out of the maze of his thoughts. He hadn't talked a single word since they arrived at Kawika's home. They were working for an hour already and Danny was soaked in sweat.

"Here, drink something, and then we'll have to weed these big patches. My mother said she needs them done this afternoon."

"Okay, sure. Whatever needs to be done." Danny wiped the sweat off his face with the hem of his shirt. He pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. 

They fixed all the broken planks on Kawika's porch. Shirley slept peacefully under a nearby bush. There were always dogs running around in Kawika's small village where only natives lived. Shirley passed out next to her furry friends. Danny was the only _haole_. He was welcomed as if he belonged to this people. They were all welcoming, friendly, and chatty. Steve grew up in Hawaii. Danny's thirst to inhale the Hawaiian culture into his body was born from the need to be as close to Steve as possible. Kawika understood this yearning as if Danny had explained it to him.

"Hi, guys! Do you have something to drink for a thirsty man?"

Danny and Kawika turned both their heads and watched Mamo approaching the veranda.

"Hey, coach. Sure thing. We have iced tea and water." Danny dug around in the cooler. "We even have some sandwiches left. Cheese and bacon. You want some?"

"Iced tea is just fine. Thanks, Danny." Mamo took the offered bottle.

"Hey, coach, howzit?" Kawika stood up. 

"Have you heard anything from Kamekona?" Mamo asked with a special undertone. He pulled a wooden crate close and sat down with a grunt.

Shirley trotted over to nudge Mamo with her nose. "Hey, girl. You doing fine? Huh, having a good time?" Mamo ruffled her fur and patted her head before he focused his attention back on the boys.

"No," Kawika sounded worried.

Danny only shook his head. "We haven't seen him after…after that morning. He just dropped off the face of the earth. Chin and Adam keep looking for him, Kono, too. But not even his family knows where he is."

Mamo sighed heavily. "It hit him hard. Steve was the Big Kahuna and this meant a lot to Kamekona. For Kame, Steve was like the needle of his inner compass, always showing him his true north. Steve meant security and guidance. And now he's gone. Kame lost his footing. Somehow his whole world collapsed that day." Mamo studied the label on the iced tea bottle. "He just skipped school. I hope he comes to his senses. I hope he returns for sophomore year." Mamo's glance shot up.

"Do you think he's in some kind of trouble?" Danny asked tensely, but he felt it in his bones. The answer to that question was a solid yes.

"I don't hope so, but my gut tells me something else," Mamo explained, his words include an undercurrent like the sea.

Mamo's eyes fixated Danny.

Danny had learned that Mamo was a wise man. Ancient wisdom ran in his veins as normal and as connected to his body like blood. As their coach, he was fierce, demanding, and ruthless; as a man outside of school, he slowly had become a safe haven. He was full of good advice, and he looked after Danny from the moment he'd been informed that Steve and Mary had been sent away. 

"How are you holding up, Danny?" Mamo asked straight forward.

Danny tried to steel himself for the blunt way Mamo came at him. This Hawaiian warrior didn't allow Danny to hide inside his shredded, deeply hurt heart. He sensed when Danny started to slip into darkness. He was always there to pull him right out again, even if Mamo had to drag him out by his hair. He didn't let Danny stumble over the thin rim of the scarp which indicated the beginning of depression and panic attacks.

"I, uhm, I got another letter back this morning." Danny gritted his teeth. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets. He swallowed against the painful lump, hanging in his throat like a tumor. "None of my letters made it to Steve." He croaked. "I can't…reach him. I'm scared, that…that he thinks I have forgotten him. I…" Danny set his jaw and pressed his lips together. 

Cheerful chatter of people somewhere further away filled the air. A car engine started three houses down. A dog barked and Shirley answered. Sounds of an unscathed mood during a sunny afternoon on Hawaii. Danny felt like a broken toy that didn't fit in anymore. 

He was thankful for the break to reel in his painfully spilling emotions. His heartache always bubbled close to the surface; a pain that scratched like sand against a raw wound. He reached for his shirt and wiped the tears from his eyes. He wasn't even ashamed anymore to break down from one moment to the other.

"Things happen in Life without our control, Danny. I'm sure Steve tries to reach you, too. You're only sixteen and Steve's father did what he thought was right to protect his children. Hold on to the love you have for him. He does the same. You souls are connected, Danny. _Kai_ is with Steve. No matter what kind of an ocean Steve dives into, he always will feel _kai_. And through _kai_ , you're connected once I've taught you how to feel the Lady of the sea. Do you understand what I'm saying, Danny?" Mamo asked with a soft voice.

Danny could only shake his head. He knew Mamo's comfort was different. Some days were more brutal than others. He just tried to hold on, to get one day done at a time.

"You will. As soon as you're ready, you will meet The Blue Lady. I'll tell you when you're ready. Kawika will be there, too."

Kawika plopped down next to Danny and bumped his hunched over body playfully.

Danny nodded and swallowed water in big gulps. It hurt his constricted throat. He couldn't meet Mamo's eyes although he felt his gaze on him the whole time. Danny would have wanted to thank Mamo with every word possible, but there was only silence. His voice failed him. Danny would have burst into tears if he'd tried to form a sentence. 

"The pain eases eventually, Danny. Endure it and don't give up. Can you promise me to not give up?" Mamo asked in the same steady voice.

Danny felt the strength in those words. Mamo provided a grip, and Danny hung on to it for dear life. "I promise." He croaked. 

 

John McGarrett waited for Danny at home fully geared up in his police uniform, his service weapon stuck intimidatingly in its holster. He sat with Uncle Vito and his mom at the table in the living room. The whole scene felt formal. It frightened the living shit out of Danny when he entered through the front door closely followed by Shirley. 

"What happened to Steve?" He shouted and stormed into the room with his hair still wet from the ocean.

John McGarrett stood up when he saw Danny. He looked terrible. He had lost weight and deep, dark circles were painted under his eyes. His lips were a thin, bitter line. His appearance was listless and tired. He looked defeated. Danny was highly alarmed. 

"Hi, Danny. Please, sit down. I need to talk to you." John McGarrett's voice was still the same and the fondness was more of a shock than having a calming effect.

Danny slid onto the free chair and stared wide-eyed at Steve's father. His heartbeat ramped up. All he could see was Steve's father's deep worries, marked as wrinkles in his tired face. Danny barely felt his mother's warm hand, hugging his forearm for comfort. He checked for Shirley and made her lie down next to his chair.

John McGarrett sat down again and for a moment his eyes were on Shirley. His face didn't give away anything. Without any preamble, he got right to the point. 

"You have to stop writing letters to Steve." There was a long pause. No one said a single word. Danny kept staring, not understanding what Steve's father wanted to tell him.

"Steve and Mary were in danger and that's why I had to send them away. No one can know where they are." John McGarrett lowered his gaze, and when he looked back up, there was a flicker of utter pain visible only to be replaced by steel and determination. "Steve won't come back, Danny. He's gone for good. He has a different career and it's likely possible that he never will return to Hawaii…ever. You have to forget him. You were best friends. I get that it's hard for you, but it's over. I ordered them to keep track of his mail. Your letters were intercepted. They never made it to Steve. He wrote you back and those letters never made it out of where he is now. There can't be any further contact, Danny. You will endanger his safety. Do you understand? Your friendship ends here. I can't allow you to try to reach him. He has no chance to call you, and Uncle Joe will explain to him the same I'm explaining to you right now."

"Steve wrote me letters?" Danny only heard that sentence as if marked with the light of a big fat firework lighting up the goddamn sky on the fourth of July.

"Stop it, Danny, enough. It doesn't matter anymore." John McGarrett emphasized with a stern voice.

Danny shut the inner doors and sealed them. Steve had written him back. He had tried to reach him, too. That was all he held onto. He didn't collapse, but there were a few things he wanted Steve's father to know.

"Did you know that we had planned to go to college together? That we had actual plans to apply to the Police Academy here in Hawaii after college? We had discussed becoming cops. Did you know that?" Danny asked instead.

He saw Steve's father swallow hard. He turned his head away. "I didn't know that." He commented with a flat voice.  
John McGarrett pushed himself up. "Can I count on you, Danny?" He asked one more time.

Danny got up, too. "Yes, but I need to ask a favor." He had no idea from where he got the courage to be that lippy.

"Danny, please…" His mom whispered next to him.

Uncle Vito leaned his elbow on the table and watched Danny with interest.

"What do you want?" Steve's father asked cautiously.

"I want to be a cop. It was Steve's and my dream. I'll make it to college, and then I'll make it to the Academy. I need you to take care of a small detail…I want to take Shirley with me. I won't give her into daycare. She's staying with me. Twenty-four-seven. If you're able to provide this permission, I would be very grateful. For Steve."

Danny waited. He didn't dare to inhale. His last comment about Steve was a low blow, but he needed confirmation, and from the way Steve's father had eyed Shirley earlier, it seemed as if he cared.

John McGarrett studied him for a long, pensive moment. "Come knocking when it's time." He highlighted his word with a sharp nod of his head. "But I need your promise that you won't try to reach Steve, Danny. No contact, nothing. He needs to be safe. That's the only way I can protect him."

Danny felt his inner river of love surging through his veins. Mamo had promised to show him a way to stay connected with Steve. Danny knew right this moment that one day, _one fucking day_ , he and Steve would find each other again. He stuck his hand out and John McGarrett took it.

"I promise."

 

-

 

Steve's heart was in his throat. He showered and dressed in record time. After today's practice, his coach informed him that he had a visitor. Steve didn't waste any time and crammed his stuff into his backpack. He needed to head straight to the principal's office. He rambled a hasty goodbye to Freddie who slapped his back and yelled after him to be a good boy.

Steve flattened his spiky hair with both hands before he rubbed the sweaty palms at his jeans. His backpack bounced against his back while he jogged through corridors and darted around corners. He only slowed down when he approached the principal's office. He spotted a bald head through the glass door and his stomach performed a nosedive. Steve swallowed around the sudden rising emotions in his throat. 

Uncle Joe.

Steve frantically let the last couple of weeks pass through his mind. He had his wake-up call and the shock about what he'd done still stuck in his bones. No new incident had happened since he stole that car. He had no idea why Uncle Joe was waiting for him. Steve already connected his dad's best friend to bad news. 

He wanted to get it over with and knocked at the door. He hesitantly stuck his head through the opening to ask permission to enter. Steve's eyes darted around, scanning the office but he could only locate Uncle Joe. The principal was nowhere to be seen.

His uncle turned around by the sound of the knocking. He flashed him a friendly, open smile. Steve must look like a mess. His hair was wet and uncombed. His face was still overheated from the intense practice on the gridiron and from the urgent running to get here in no time. His shirt wasn't tucked into his pants and he was nervously hovering on the threshold.

"Steve, son, it's good to see you. Come in." Uncle Joe got up from his chair.

"You wanted to see me?" Steve slipped through into the room.

He forced himself to stand straight without clenching his fist although his tension spiked. A bead of sweat ran down his chest bone, tickling his skin. Steve ignored the sensation and kept his eyes trained on his uncle. He steeled himself to get ready for the blow that had to come unmistakably. 

"I have to talk to you. Let's sit in the conference room. Come." Joe waved him over. He walked over to the adjoining room where a big, neutral table and a lot of chairs stood in front of bleak, grey walls. 

Steve slid onto a chair. His backpack hit the floor with a thud. His breathing hadn't calmed down.

"How you're holding up, son?" Uncle Joe's questions were different. He sounded more like all other instructors at the Academy. They all were toughened up by years of service and a ton of experience. 

"I'm good, thank you." He explained neutral and kind of rehearsed.

There was an invisible distance between his uncle and him. Steve had no idea how to prepare himself for what his uncle wanted to tell him.

Uncle Joe's eyes studied him for a moment before he reached into the inside pocket of his Army apparel. He pulled five still sealed envelopes from that pocket. 

Steve forgot to breathe.

His letters to Danny.

His throat was tight with anxiety.

Uncle Joe placed them on the table and covered them with his hands. He locked eyes with Steve. His gaze fond. "Your father wanted me to talk to you."

Steve's mind drew a blank while his heart tensed up painfully. The blush spread fast over his cheeks. "Did someone read those?" He asked, almost choking on air.

"No, of course not. No one read them, Steve. It's just," Uncle Joe made a significant pause and with a final note he shoved the envelopes over the Steve, "there's no nice way to get that message across, son."

Steve waited. He didn't dare to move his hands to pull his written treasure back into the safety of his personal space. They lay there open to been seen. Steve felt suddenly naked, stripped down to his soul. The peak of gut-wrenching heartache made him almost break down. He kept his stoic face in place. It was the only way to get through this meeting as fast as possible. 

"You have to stop writing letters to Danny, son, or to anyone in Hawaii." Uncle Joe intertwined his fingers and his hands rested relaxed on the tabletop. He watched Steve with eagle eyes. "Your father wants you to be safe, and that's why you're here. Your old life has ended, Steve, and I'm sorry for this terrible, rough experience but…but there is no way back. Your first two weeks weren't very successful. I get it, Steve, I get that it's not easy for you. But get your head right, son, look forward. You can't watch the past with longing and with the wish to go back. The eminent threat your father talked about is real, Steve. That's all I can say. You have to believe me. Your father tries hard to do right by you."

Steve's fingertips made contact with the letters. His hand crawled forward on the table, but he looked at his uncle with determination. He heard loud and clear what his uncle said. He had hoped so much that this wasn't his life.

"You're still under observation, Steve. Your probation isn't over. You have to make this work. I'll help you. But…no more letters. Not to anyone."

Steve trained a blank facial expression over the last weeks and this mask was now in place. He nodded in affirmation. He understood. "Yes, Sir." He watched his uncle with calmness. Small rivulets of sweat ran down his back and at his side of his torso. Steve faked composure.

Uncle Joe sighed before he stood up. "Your aunt and your sister are well. Mary has found new friends, and she's doing good at her new school. She still needs psychological assistance, and for now, she takes medication to be calm and to be free from panic attacks. But so far, she's fine. They both send their regards."

Steve got up, too. He answered with a brusque jerk of his head. "Thank you, Sir." The letters disappeared in his backpack.

"It was good to see you. I'll be back in a few weeks. Stay out of trouble. You're a brilliant student, Steve. Don't waste your talent. I've heard you met a new friend, Freddie Hart."

Steve slung his backpack over his shoulders. "Yes, Freddie Hart. He's a good guy. Excellent football player."

Uncle Joe smiled fondly at him, and with a last well-meant squeeze of his shoulder, he headed out without looking back. 

Steve counted to ten before he walked out of the room. His stride showed coolness as if he just had a discussion about the color of his jersey for his next practice on the football field.

The lack of privacy got to him. Steve's skin was wearing thin. He never could let his real face slip through his façade. He didn't want to draw attention. It finally hit him like a baseball bat to the head that this was his life now with no way to escape. No fucking way.

The emotions Steve poured into those letters for Danny started to weigh down on his shoulders.

_"Jersey…I miss you so fucking much. My entire body aches for you, baby. It drives me nuts to be apart from you. God, I miss you, Danny. I miss you. Danny, Danny, Danny…the sound of your name comforts me. Why did this happen? Tell me you miss me, too. Tell me you love me, give me hope. I need you so much, Danny…"_

Steve had fifteen minutes before his next period started. He slipped through the door to the staircase and ran down to the basement. He stumbled into the Men's room and dove for the closest bathroom stall. The door slammed shut and Steve discarded his backpack. It fell to the floor with a muffled clatter. He barely could grab the rim of the toilet bowl before he retched up what was left in his stomach. The choking on stomach acid was disgusting. He threw up mostly fluids and small pieces of an apple. His body convulsed painfully, emptying his stomach repeatedly. 

He was hunched over and tried to breathe through the vomiting. A thread of saliva dangled from his lips. He spat into the bowl, blinking with watery eyes. Steve coughed and unrolled some toilette paper to wipe away the spit. He grabbed the flush and sank against the cool tiles. He just needed five minutes to gain back his control.

The emotions were at war in his chest. Steve balled his hands to fists to stop the shaking.

He was lightheaded when he got up and dragged his feet over to the sink to wash his face with cool water.

Steve didn't dare to look at the letters. He would have collapsed under the weight of realization. His movements were mechanical, the train of his thoughts detached from his heart. 

Steve needed to find a good hiding place for his emotional treasures. He shortly dug around in his backpack. His hands curled around soft fabric, recognizing blindly what he gripped – Danny's shirt. The party snapshots were hidden in a small slit in the backpack's lining. Danny's happy smile was burned into the backside of his eyelids.

Steve knew if his letters had gotten confiscated, then Danny's letters wouldn't make it through, either. He didn't know what to do with this cruel information.

Steve worked on his breathing. His eyes were still too red.

He couldn't give in. The soft wailing, slipping from his throat, sounded hollow in the bleak room. Steve forced his tears back. He hissed and bared his teeth to reign in his abyssal grief about what he had to let go right this second.

He swore an oath. He and Danny both swore an oath to never leave each other, to always be together. It was a cruel sign of faith that their oath, born from love, was voiced in a school bathroom, too. It seemed as if it had happened in another life.

Steve promised Danny to never leave him, to always be with him. He promised Danny to be always with him.

Seven minutes to go.

Steve grabbed the letters and hid them at the bottom of his backpack, underneath Danny's shirt. The knowledge that Danny didn't know that Steve had tried to reach him made his soul burst into a nasty inferno. Steve knew Danny was worried sick. Steve felt like a prisoner. His hands started to tremble again, and he growled to kill the burn in his eyes. Danny would be so worried, and Steve couldn't be there to ease his pain, to kiss it better, to hug him and to tell him how much he loved him.

Steve had made future plans with Danny. They had it all figured out. They were ready to take the next step. They wanted to be together for a lifetime, like forever.

Uncle Joe's message had hit Steve like a sucker-punch, leaving him gutted. He couldn't choke the twisted sob that crawled from his throat.

Danny had wanted his babies. They had plans, they had everything. Danny was Steve's love of his life. He didn't know how to survive this pain, this knowledge.

Five minutes to go.

Steve had no future with Danny. That was it. That was the deadline – here, today.

Steve had to break up with him – against his will. 

"Jersey…I'm so, so sorry," He murmured into the empty bathroom.

Steve couldn't speak the words. He just wanted Danny to be happy. 

And here he was, providing Danny the worst heartache ever. If Danny hadn't met Steve, he wouldn't have to endure this terror of a broken heart. Steve couldn't deal with that amount of guilt although he knew he wasn't responsible for this clusterfuck of a situation. But it made him feel sick down to his shoes, knowing Danny was in so much pain and he was the reason for it.

Steve's breath hitched in his throat. No one would ever know what kind of an emotional hell Steve woke up to every day. This was his cross the bear. He wouldn't let Aunt Deb or Mary know about how terrible he felt, how lost and how devastated.

He sensed how his heart was turning into a hard lump, split by furrows.

A part of Steve died standing upright. The other part curled inwardly around all the happy moments with Danny. This precious memory was sealed airtight. Steve felt how that part of him just broke off. It drifted out of his reach. 

His father had forced him to leave Danny, to leave Hawaii, and had cut him off from any chance to go back. 

And Steve had no damn chance to reach out to Danny.

He was trapped in the worst possible nightmare with no way to escape. 

Steve also could give in and give it his best shot.

With a jerky, angry move, he closed his backpack and ran back up to meet Freddie for his next period – Chemistry, of all things.

Steve didn't look back once. He couldn't. He wasn't strong enough.

When he saw Freddie waving to get his attention Steve's mask was back in place. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. His heart was off, beating in a body that didn't belong to Steve anymore.

 

 

**Seven Years Later - 2000**

"Yo, Smooth Dog, you coming or what?" Freddie hollered over his shoulder already six beers and several Tequila shots in and pleasurably drunk. 

They were on their drinking bout and they swore an oath when the booze made their heads light. Steve couldn't remember if it was the fourth or the fifth bar when they raised their glasses to drink to the successful passing of BUD/s class 203. They would only stop when they'd passed out. They earned every damn single beer and as many shots as they could knock back. Steve watched his best friend and snickered.

They fucking made it. All of them.

Steve still couldn't believe what everyone had been through. They were now all proud U.S. Navy SEALs ready for their first mission and to move on in their career. Steve still felt the weight of his SEAL Trident in his hand. It was the most beautiful badge, and his chest was still swelled with an impressive pride he rarely allowed himself to wallow in.

He was still overly emotional even hours after the ceremony. The thought to call his father didn't yet slip back into the grey mass of sweltering grief that was attached to every thought concerning his father. Steve didn't want to ponder over that part of his life. Not now, not today. He had found an acceptable balance he could live with. But in victorious times like these, everything popped back to the surface – hurting, lurking, poking at the front of his skull.

Not now.

Steve darted his look determinedly forward and watched his friends bellowing and shouting with joy.

Freddie swayed straight forward, singing loud and false with red-headed Chris in tow who slapped his shoulders to a song only he could hear. They made a beeline for the strip club with the brightest neon sign above the door. The girl's neon nipples flickered red. Her hair was pink and the rest blinked yellow. It made Steve dizzy, but it beckoned them closer. Naked girls, soft curves, and bare skin were interesting but not as interesting as a fuck load of booze. Steve needed lots and lots of shots to make his brain slosh in alcohol. The celebration was one reason, numbing the sorrows about not having his family close was the other reason.

He looked back up and was astonished he had lowered his gaze.

"We're coming. Stop running. Freddie, for fuck's sake! For once in my life, I don't want to run! I don't want to put out. Not today, not tomorrow, not for three fucking days!" Steve screamed on top of his lungs. The alcohol warmed his insides, buzzing through his veins. 

"Geez, McGarrett, what's with the stupid smile." Rudy bumped hard into him and grinned like a lunatic.

"I'm fucking warm! Hey guys! GUYS, I'M NOT COLD!" Steve shouted before he roared with laughter as if that was the funniest joke in the whole world.

That comment earned an earsplitting war cry from his buddies. God, he loved those dorks so much. Tonight, tonight they were on the loose. They had three days off. 

Freedom for three fucking days.

Freddie and Chris fist-bumped the air and pushed the door open and staggered over the threshold into the strip club.

Steve stumbled forward when Eric tried to climb him like a monkey on speed, jumping him from behind. Steve marched on without even looking.

"Damn right, I'm warm, too. Smooth Dog and I wanna get really hot tonight. I need a good fuck." Rudy chuckled and swung his stupidly long and heavy muscled arm over Steve's shoulder. He pulled him forward. "We're on our way, dude." He shouted over to where Freddie's back disappeared into the club. "Make sure we have seats in the front row! I need titties and nice, soft asses tonight." Ruby screamed after his friends with a hoarse voice.

"Stop screaming like a jackass next to my ear, man. I need my eardrums. Goddamnit. I need to get hammered tonight!" Steve shouted and shoved at Rudy. "Get off me, for Christ's sake, you're so damn heavy."

"Eric hangs on your back, you idiot. He's heavy. I'm drunk and I wanna fuck tonight. I need it bad, man." Rudy's laugh rumbled through the night.

Steve followed his friends into the dimly lit club. The insanely loud music hurt his ears and the bass vibrated through his body. The club was darn crowded and the mood festive.

The bulky frame of their bodies plowed through the mass of people like an aircraft carrier through the water at sea. Their white clothing got instantly recognized as what they were. Successful BUD/s graduates. They were highly welcomed and everyone patted their backs and shouted words of congratulations.

Steve bathed in this unfamiliar fame, this emotional mood. They had a special status and that was the reason why a comfortable sitting area was cleared for them.

Freddie pushed and pulled at Steve by fisting his crispy, white shirt. Steve was shoved unceremoniously into the corner of the stupidly, soft couch. He plopped with a grunt into the cushions. He had no idea how he would ever get back up. He had to roll off that damn thing. Steve didn't do comfortably anymore.

Freddie sat down and landed half on top of him. Chris gyrated his hips to the beats and hooted with delight when a half-naked beauty appeared on stage, dressed in a tiny, barely-there bikini. Her boobs almost burst out of the small triangles.

Rudy lost it and knocked off a bottle of beer. Steve eyed with astonishment how their small tables got crammed with bottles of champagne, beer, and vodka, rum, and gin? Freddie shoved a cold bottle in his hand and knocked the neck of their beers together.

Chris and Eric danced right in front of the stage, dollar bills in each hand. A second sexy dancer joined the first one. Steve watched how their beautiful, seductive bodies had stage-sex with the dance pole. 

Rudy draped himself over Freddie to reach Steve. "I'm in love, man! God, look at that ass! I'm fucking in love!" 

Freddie ruffled Steve's hair and shook him wildly by grabbing his neck. Steve let Freddie have his way with him. He enjoyed every touch no matter the roughness. Steve knocked back his beer and reached for the bottle of vodka. His drunken stage had reached a dangerous point. He got sappy, and when he was sappy, he got touchy-feely. His hands twitched and he balled them to fists. Steve knocked back another shot. 

He had to act fast now. He had to chug more booze like a silly frat boy. He couldn't fall down that hole, but Rudy couldn't shut his damn mouth.

"Hey, Smooth Dog," he yelled over the loud music, "ever been in love, man?" His friend swatted at Steve's legs and made his skin burn. Rudy was the size of a Viking. His looks matched his high spirits. He grinned stupidly.

Freddie still had his large hand wrapped around Steve's neck. He almost choked him backward. "Smooth Dog only conquers! He doesn't play for keeps, asshole." Freddie laughed and turned his head to look at Steve. "Am I right, man? You're a womanizer. The worst heartbreaker the world has ever witnessed!"

"Whatever you say, man," Steve jerked his head affirmatively and plastered a smile on his lips. 

"How do you like your women, Stevie? Huh? Which one do you prefer? The blondes or the brunettes? Big boobs or little titties? Round ass or a flat ass? Huh?" Rudy couldn't shut the fuck up.

Steve drank straight from the bottle of vodka. 

Freddie laughed like a Geko in a chokehold. The music blared incredibly loud from the stage, and Steve's baldheaded Viking buddy tried to grab the bottle, causing Steve to spill some liquid onto his white pants. Steve jerked and cursed loudly.

"Which one, Steve?" Freddie screamed into his ear. 

Eric and Chris came over to where Rudy lay across Freddie's and Steve's lap. They frantically clapped their hands. "We bought a lap dance for Smooth Dog!"

"Shit," Steve mumbled to himself.

"What's your type, man?" Chris yelled.

Four pair of eyes stared at Steve. He leaned into the ridiculous soft couch and smiled goofily. There was no escape, not from the outer world and never from his inner demons. 

Who was he fooling anyway? _It_ rose already. He felt it.

The alcohol numbed his senses. Steve happily welcomed that feeling. It couldn't surge fast enough through his veins. He was almost safe. The music buzzed through his body, mixing with the crazy amount of booze he was binge drinking to reach the blissful state of forgetting.

Floating. Falling into darkness. He welcomed a mental blank with open arms as long as he didn't have to feel anything.

Not now.

Not today.

It was always the wrong moment.

Steve was never ready.

It always snuck up on him out of the fucking blue.

Steve was so sure that he'd sealed the memories airtightly from his conscious mind years ago. He tried hard to cut them out of his heart only to realize nothing could hold them back. They were like a force of nature. Like smoke wafting from under the door, escaping through every invisible crack.

His soul called out, so needy that Steve barely held on – his soul always wanted to remember. His heart had never agreed to forget. Steve had mutilated his emotions. There hadn't been another way.

Steve couldn't…he wasn't ready, horrible agony was the price if he remembered.

He needed more booze. He bent his head back and gulped down the burning liquid.

"What type, Steve!" Eric shook him by grabbing his collar, made him almost choke on vodka.

"Blond and blue eyes!" Steve hollered and coughed raucously.

He felt the rupture.

Steve even heard it. 

It snapped deep inside his heart like flesh torn from the bone – echoing through his body.

_This fucking wound_.

Rudy hurried to scrabble from Freddie's and Steve's lap. He landed on his knees and crawled over to where Steve sat. Rudy, stupidly drunk Rudy, pressed his massive body between Steve's legs, spreading them, shoving his thighs rudely apart, his oversized hands a solid weight on Steve's upper legs. Steve grunted low. His shocked gasps got swallowed by the loud, crazy beats. Someone took the bottle from his hands. Steve's head rolled groggily around. Rudy was so close, smirking at him before he flopped onto the side, laughing uncontrolled.

Steve's movements started to be uncoordinated but it was too late.

The sound of the echo surged from the depth of his soul.

A gorgeous, full-figured dancer materialized right before his eyes. The healthily curved woman wore a glittering bikini with the colors of the American flag. Steve's SEAL buddies shouted and hooted like the crazy bunch they were. All were solid drunk and teetered on borderline hysterical.

Steve had to live up to his nickname. The blonde woman had a red-stained mouth and wonderful blue eyes. She winked at Steve with her tongue licking over her plump lips. She swayed her hips lasciviously and stepped closer. Her heavy boobs were huge and her bikini top just covered her nipples. Her cleavage promised softness and warmth.

She bracketed one of Steve's thighs with her gazelle-shaped legs and began to seduce Steve with one hell of a lap dance. She was a pro. Steve watched. He played along. The girl was beautiful, sexy, and her body was made by the gods to fulfill every dream a man could have. Made for a man who was totally into women. 

At one point she lost her top and her tanned boobs popped out, twins with dark, small, perked up nipples. Steve's blood roared in his ears not from arousal but from steeling himself. With hooded eyes, he watched the show but his gaze was turned inward.

The echo grew louder.

The gorgeous blonde wound her body around Steve as if he was a dance pole. Her pelvis rubbed inches over his crotch, almost grazing over his cock. She made him hold on to her hips. Her skin was warm. Her curved body was soft and beautiful to touch. Steve just registered unimportant details. He still hoped to get the chance to escape, but his heart was filled with want.

_Da..._

His whole soul undulated toward the echo. His body acted on autopilot while his inner world awoke.

_Dan..._

The blonde, half-naked dancer straddled Steve's lap. His guys clapped frantically while this beautiful blonde woman performed the same, intense mating dance that every man was crazy about. She pulled Steve's head forward and mashed his face into the valley of her breasts. Steve welcomed the warmth, the chance to close is eyes – to hide. 

He moaned and choked the whine in his sore throat. His fingers dug into the woman's soft hips. The warmth of her flesh provided comfort, not lust.

Steve didn't hear his friends shouting and yelling.

Steve held on for dear life with his face buried in a woman's soft boobs when the echo exploded in his body, drowning out every other sound.

_Danny_.

His heart jackhammered in his chest. The horrendous amount of booze softened the raging force of the impact.

_Danny_.

_Danny_.

_Oh, Danny_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there are some new characters which I didn't tag because they pop up only now.
> 
> Clara Williams, OC male characters, and I've mentioned already Joe White but I list him again, also Freddie Hart is again showing up during this chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, my wonderful friends. I know, this chapter is also not an easy read but I hope you are still with me. Thank you for all your love and the hurt you share with me. I fully understand everyone who is not okay with how the events have turned. I try to be there for you in the comment section if you need to talk about all that's happening. Be brave, stay with me. Mahalo.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the endnotes to get informed about the new characters appearing in this last chapter. There are also new warnings to prepare you for the action in this chapter. I'll talk to you in my endnotes, too.

**Nine Years Later - 2002**

Danny carefully balanced the cardboard with three hot coffees and delicious sweetened milk foam over to the bench where Mamo was waiting. The freshly baked malasadas he carried in a bag smelled delicious. 

The tools hanging from Danny's police belt felt heavy after their night shift. It had been a calm night. Neither he nor Kono had to draw their service weapon. They only dealt with a call for domestic violence and Mrs. Hokulani's cat escaped again. Kono was the one climbing the tree to rescue the orange, shy tomcat. The rest of the night they had been on patrol duty.

"Hi, coach! Howzit?" Danny slid onto the stone bench across his former football coach and placed their breakfast onto the table.

Mamo chuckled and hugged Danny's outstretched hand with both his warm hands, holding on a bit longer than normal. "I never thought I'd say that, Danny, but you sound like a native." Mamo's face lit up with the little teasing smile he gifted Danny with.

Danny flashed him a tired grin in return and plucked the paper cups from the holder. "I like how that sounds. It's about time, don't you think?"

"It is, son. I'm still a little bit in awe every time I see you in HPD uniform. It suits you." Mamo held Danny's gaze and reached over to squeeze his forearm. "How are you, Danny?" His voice washed like warm summer rain over Danny's chafed soul.

Danny blew air through his nose and scrubbed both hands over his face. He knew it would be difficult especially because Mamo read him like an open book. "I'm dreading to go home." He simply answered.

"Who's with her?" Mamo bit into a Hawaiian pastry. 

"Kawika is watching over Shirley. He spent the night at our place. Chin, Kono and I were on duty." Danny swallowed and turned his coffee cup between his fingers. He nodded absentmindedly. He stared at his paper cup. "She had…" he took a small sip from the hot beverage to cover his churned-up mood. "She had five attacks, Mamo. Five…" Danny just sat there and held on to his coffee. He couldn't lose it. He wouldn't be able to reign in his grief.

Mamo didn't interrupt him. He sat there like the solid rock he had been since the day Danny's world flipped upside down, crashing completely.

Danny cleared his throat. "She's exhausted. We called Kawika to check up on her. She's so tired, Mamo." Danny drank coffee to will back this huge lump that lodged in his throat for four days already. He was still in denial, not ready to accept what had to be done.

Mamo's presence was of pure comfort. Danny had dreaded that day since the vet had delivered him the bad news. A few weeks back, Shirley had cramped heavily on the kitchen floor and Danny had yelled for Kono. They grabbed her and raced to the vet. Since that morning, Danny's heart bled.

"Her tumor constantly grows, and it displaces important brain mass. It's time…I hate these words so much, but she has difficulties breathing, and she can't hold her water and her feces anymore. I'm not ready, Mamo," Danny covered his eyes with his hand. His face contorted under the weight of the nearing loss.

"We never are, Danny – we never are ready when it's time." Mamo's low voice was deep and full of wisdom.

Danny didn't hear Kono approaching. He jerked when she briefly hugged him with one arm from behind. She pressed her cheek to the top of his head and stayed motionless for a few seconds.

"Hey, kiddo, it's good to see you. Sit down, have some coffee. Where's Chin?" Mamo sent a warm, understanding smile in Kono's direction.

Danny took the distraction to press his fingers into his eyes to get rid of the tears. He rubbed his nose over the back of his hand. He was thankful for Kono's closeness. She sat right next to him; her thigh firmly pressed against his leg.

"Chin's shift ends in two hours. We'll meet at home. The vet has agreed to come home." Kono's voice was steady.

She was Danny's rock just as much as all his friends. They were his walls to keep him upright. They had been there to scoop him up from the pavement when everything had changed. Since that terrible day, they had watched over him, ready to jump in and punch him to get him back on track. Danny would never be able to express his gratefulness with words. His _ohana_ was the reason he'd ended up right here, sitting as a respectful HDP officer at a table, drinking his well-deserved morning coffee after a successful night shift.

Mamo was never the one who avoided difficult topics. "Have you heard about Kamekona? How is he?" 

Kono sighed. Kamekona was a delicate thing to discuss. They walked a thin line with their big friend. "We try to protect him as well as we can, but we're the law now." She broke the eye contact with Mamo and combed with her fingers through her black, thick hair.

Danny watched her carefully. He chimed in when he realized she wouldn't elaborate. "Kame is in a bad place, Mamo. He got involved with the wrong people a long time ago. He's a drug runner for a new gang that we try to raid so we can catch them in the act. We can't tip Kame off; that would be too suspicious. But Kawika has the intel on when and where we're gonna strike, and he tries to get Kame out of there before the cavalry arrives. That's the best we can do. Kame doesn't want to talk to us. We hardly see him these days." Danny finished his little speech.

"I miss him so much. He's still _ohana_ , but he lost his way a long time ago." Kono whispered before she nibbled at her coffee without actually taking a swig.

The worry about Shirley and what this beautiful dog stood for had torn open all the old, painful wounds. 

Danny turned his head and watched the ocean. The tug at his heart had grown softer over the years, but it was there just as solid as his heartbeat, a steady entity, born from catastrophic emotional hurt.

"Let's go home. I want to hold my girl as long as possible. Our time is running out." Danny stood and crumpled up his coffee cup.

"Do you drive with us, Mamo? I can drop you off afterward wherever you want." Kono's car keys jingled, dangling from her fingers.

"I'll drive with you. Let's go." Mamo circled the table and walked with his arm around Kono's shoulder over to where she had parked her car.

 

Danny cradled Shirley in his arms. His face was wet with tears that he'd lost control over. He wasn't ready to let go, but there was no way back. His beloved dog was terribly sick, and it was time to face the inevitable truth.

Shirley was dying in his arms.

The morning sun had climbed up the sky on its daily way to send its rays over beautiful Hawaii. Everything was just as normal as every day, only it wasn't for them. Their living room looked as cozy as always, but nothing would ever be the same again.

Mamo sat on the couch, a wise man, emanating calmness, wisdom and utter comfort. He was there to guide Shirley's soul over to the other side where she would be free again, healthy and joyful.

The vet, a young, serious and extremely gentle woman, injected the first shot to sedate Shirley. Danny wished nothing more for his gorgeous girl than to make it as comfortable as possible. With the tranquilizer, she wouldn't be stressed out. She wouldn't feel the second, deadly syringe that made her heart stop. Danny crumbled into sobs and buried his face in Shirley's warm fur. He rocked her gently, murmuring sweet words into her ear, wetting her neck with his tears. She was so tired and ready to fall asleep and to never wake up again. There was nothing Danny could have done but be with her to her last breath.

Kono, Chin, and Kawika sat in a close circle around Danny and Shirley. Danny had wrapped her in her favorite blanket. Her body was flaccid and without tension, and like a stuffed animal, heavy and warm, she lay in Danny's arms. Seconds ago, she had looked up, sending the last greeting for him from her brown eyes that Danny loved so much. Danny whined low in his throat. The pain crushed his heart. 

Kono hugged Danny with her skinny arms and petted Shirley's fur. Kawika and Chin sat on the floor with an even facial expression, collectedly watching how nature took its way.

The vet injected the second shot and time ticked by. Danny's shoulders shook helplessly. He still held on to Shirley, pressing her against his chest long after her heart had stopped its beating forever.

The vet's car pulled out of the driveway, a sound that highlighted the ending of a long, important chapter of their lives.

Chin brought Shirley's bed, and he waited patiently until Danny was ready to lay her down. Kono had been out in the garden to pick a lovely bouquet of flowers that she arranged neatly on Shirley's flank. They tucked her in as if she was only just taking a nap.

"I'll make some coffee," Kawika hugged Danny's neck and gave him a comforting squeeze.

Despite the almost sacred mood and the endless emotional support from his friends, Danny was numb with what life forced him to carry.

"Danny, come. Sit with me for a moment." Mamo walked over where Danny huddled next to Shirley's bed. "Let her rest, son. She's in a good place now. She's back in mother nature's arms. Her soul is free. It's time to let go." Mamo whispered and his big hand rested supportively on Danny's shoulders.

Danny let himself be pulled up. He wasn't able to leave Shirley's side on his own. Kawika brought two mugs with freshly brewed coffee and handed it to Mamo. He guided Danny outside and made sure they sat privately in one corner of their porch.

"What's your plan, Danny?" Mamo asked quietly. He watched how the wind moved the branches of the nearby bush while he drank his coffee. The sentence hung meaningfully in the air.

Danny knew exactly what Mamo was talking about. This man was made from Hawaiian soil, and he was gifted with spirituality and the sense to read people's minds. 

"When are you leaving?" Mamo's pensive gaze wandered over to where Danny sat.

Danny scrubbed with both his hands over his hot face. "I haven't said anything to my friends yet. I'm scared to hurt them. We have been through a lot…but…" Danny's inhale was shaky. "I miss him so damn much, Mamo." Danny pressed the painful words through quivering lips.

Mamo stayed silent. Danny was thankful for the time to collect his thoughts. Danny never knew how Mamo made it happen, but the gentle calmness rose from deep inside him the longer he sat next to this extraordinary man.

"Next week is the date I hate most of all year. I've never forgotten the day." Danny paused. He wrapped his arms around his upper body, steeling himself for what he was about to say. "This year marks the ninth anniversary of the day Steve and Mary were sent away." He whispered. 

"I know, Danny," Mamo answered gently.

Danny clenched his teeth. His head hurt from all the tears. "Shirley was my only connection to him, you know? For nine years, she was my way to keep Steve alive. He was so close, so damn close every day because of her. I wanted _our_ wonderful dog to live forever…" Danny chuckled but the enormous sadness weighed down on the small laugh. "…I know it's childish to hold on for so long. And now Shirley's dead. My girl just died and I…" Danny cried silently. He had no chance to swallow the pain. He didn't make a single sound. "I should move on." He croaked and shivered, feeling chilly.

Danny crumbled under the new wave of grief. "Mamo, I…" Danny held his breath and scrunched his eyes shut. "I've lost him again." The tears ran down Danny's face. He didn't have the strength to hold them back. "Nine years, Mamo. Steve's gone for nine long, long years, and today it feels as if I've lost him like yesterday. Sometimes it still hurts so much I can hardly breathe."

"Life has hidden paths we don't see, Danny. We don't know why certain things happen. We only can move on. One step at a time. Even if you were only sixteen, Danny, your love was real. It's normal to grieve even after such a long time."

Mamo just sat there. He always knew how to make Danny open up. With him, Danny never felt embarrassed or insecure. His former coach was actually the only person he dared to talk to about Steve in all honesty without holding back anything. He would have gone insane if he couldn't let the words out that almost choked him during the dark hours of endless sleepless nights.

"It gets harder to live in a place where I spent the happiest time of my life. I know, I know. I was a teenager. I should be ready after such a long time to move on. Everybody tells me that. It makes me furious. I want to punch them for saying that. Everything in Hawaii reminds me of Steve. I go surfing to be close to him. _Ka_ i is now my only connection to him, Mamo. And it drives me nuts." Danny stared at his hands.

"You've already decided to leave, haven't you?" The gentle words hit Danny square in the chest.

"Yes, I have. My application's ready. I'll mail it tomorrow to the Newark Police Department. It's Jersey. My home town. My folks live there. My mom and my pops will be thrilled to have me back. The bad guys in town not so much." Danny huffed a laugh. "Uncle Vito will be devastated about me leaving."

Mamo twisted his upper body on the bench. His eyes were on him, studying Danny's face before a small, kind smile lightened up his face. 

"Do you like to be a cop, Danny?"

Danny shuffled with his feet. "It was our dream to be cops, you know. Mine and Steve's dream. We talked about going to college together, to do all the good stuff together. Me and Steve, that was our dream. I ended up with Chin and Kono at the academy, but I realized that I really love to be a cop. It's in my blood. I'm good at it."

"As a cop, you have the resources to find Steve. I know that this thought weighed into your decision to actually do it." Mamo added.

"Yeah, that was one of the main reasons. I thought that I would have access to files and stuff. I was so determined to find him. Kono and Chin were just as eager and overzealous to dig anything up that would lead us to Steve. But…nothing. We got shut down, and I'm on a fucking watchlist under instructions from John McGarrett. He made sure Steve stays safe as he likes to emphasize it. But in fact, he threatened to get me kicked out of the academy if I wouldn't stop digging."

Danny talked with a calm, steady voice. He had gotten used to this pain to always end up in a dead-end when he wanted to get more information about Steve's whereabouts. And he was still furious about John McGarrett's nasty move. He'd taken Steve away from him.

"You have to respect his wishes, Danny. Sometimes bigger forces are at work of which we don't know anything. Just try to stay clean and be a good cop. If Life wants you to see Steve again, you will, Danny. Don't force anything."

Danny buried his face in his hands.

Mamo reached over and reassuringly hugged his shoulder with his hand. The warmth made Danny lean into the offered consolation. "You always will be connected with Hawaii, son. It's time for a change. It's a good decision to apply to NPD. Your friends are your _ohana_. They'll understand."

Danny swallowed before he dared to speak. "We've been such a happy bunch of teenagers. And now Kono has anger issues. She already has two warnings in her personnel file due to two outbursts of fury while on the job. Adam got shipped off to Japan five years ago, following the footsteps of his father. She's restless to get more information about what kind of business he's into. So far nothing. She still misses him."

Mamo let him talk. 

Danny combed his fingers through his messy hair. He hadn't changed his hairdo for years. "Catherine told us she wanted to pursue a career in the military. Who would have guessed? She just fell off the face of the earth. We haven't heard anything from her in years. Kamekona lost his footing the day Steve drove away with Mary. I still can't think back at that moment without wanting to punch something."

Danny went silent again. He knew that he'd reached a dead end. Too many things had ended a long time ago. Nine years ago, fate had knocked him off his feet – he always believed that he'd gotten back up, but he wasn't sure anymore. It didn't feel that way. He tugged at a loose thread on his ripped blue jeans.

Mamo just sat next to him with his concentration fully on him. Danny closed his eyes. Today was the time to just face his inner demons, to name what had smoldered for years in his head. He was always too scared to really look at all the feelings that pressed at the inner walls of his heart.

"Kawika has to live with the fact that Mary fell into a severe depression on the mainland and she couldn't deal with staying in contact. Aunt Deb tried to stay in contact with Steve, but John McGarrett isn't talkative when it comes to finding out what has happened to Steve. We know nothing."

Danny went silent for a long time. "Everything has fallen apart. We're not the same happy guys anymore, none of us are. And maybe I'm the biggest fool who walks the earth…maybe Steve's happily married, living somewhere in California, in a big house with a white picket fence and a dog…having two gorgeous kids, not even remembering my face or how much he was in love with a guy from high school."

Danny listened to the loud traffic noises that carried over to their house. He knew about the hardship to grow up and to lose friends. He had never believed that bullshit – until this moment.

Mamo didn't interfere. He sat upright next to Danny, staring into space, but Danny knew Mamo made his magical Hawaiian mojo. He always desperately hoped that this great man could telepathically phone Steve to tell him Danny Williams is still here, waiting for him. 

"I guess Chin's the only one who could balance out the number of blows our _ohana_ had to take. He looks after Steve's motorbike. Funny, right? He keeps it fit for me with regular maintenance. I still don't want to drive it though. The damn muffler I've fixed all those years ago still does a good job. Can you believe that?" Danny laughed a bright, astonished bark that baffled him a bit.

When Mamo started to talk, Danny flinched. He had been completely immersed in memories and emotions.

"Danny, never doubt the power your young love had. It was unique. Don't question it. Always go back to your happy moments when you were together with Steve. Feel him at that time, even if it was years ago. You're not alone in this. You had something special. Don't destroy this even if you feel the urge to move on. Worship the memory, don't make it unworthy because Steve never reached out to you. You don't know why. Sustain the pain, move on, keep the memories a gem."

Danny's head jerked up when Kono, Kawika, and Chin stepped onto the porch to join them. He couldn't answer Mamo's wise words.

"Mind if we join you?" Kono asked politely. Her demeanor always morphed visibly with Mamo at their home. Her humbleness and her dedication popped up. Mamo was like a healthy mind-medicine for all of them.

"You're good, brah?" Kawika briefly hugged Danny around the shoulders, pulling him close before he leaned back into the soft cushions.

Chin rested his butt against the rails of the porch and just watched Danny. "You're talking about Steve, aren't you?" He asked composed but relaxed.

Danny didn't flinch and he didn't feel the anger that normally flared up instantly. He was exhausted and oddly okay with the situation. He only heaved a deep sigh. "Yes, we are."

"We miss him, too, Danny. We know how you feel because we feel the same. He was our Big Kahuna. He's gone and our inner wounds never really have healed." Chin scared Danny, even more, the older they get. He was sometimes as wise as Mamo. "What are you going to do next with Shirley gone, Danny?" Chin poked Danny mentally with a straightforward question.

Danny fidgeted backward and forward on the chair. He crossed his ankles and uncrossed them again. He was nervous. How should he inform his best friends that he actually had planned on leaving them?

"Danny, it's okay. Just let them know." Mamo supported him.

Danny talked to the floor. He had to get it all out before he found the nerve to look up again. "Guys…I, uhm, I'm going to apply for a job at Newark Police Department. I need a break. I need to make up my mind about my future."

"What?" Kono shot up from her seat. "You can't do that, brah! Not you, not after all the others just disappeared. I don't want you to go. I can't lose you, too." Kono shouted, angry and hurt.

"Kono, hey," Danny got up and walked over to where she stood with her back turned to him. Danny saw her wiping away tears. He bit his lower lip and stepped up, closing his arms around her. She trembled. "Kono, we'll always be _ohana_. With Shirley gone, I lost the last connection to Steve. I miss him so much." Danny whispered next to Kono's ear. "Do you know that I wait every day for him to show up? Every day for the last nine years, I've hoped that he just would pop around the corner, calling for us with a big smile and suddenly we're all sixteen again. Happy and carefree…but we're not, Kono."

"What's your plan for New Jersey?" Chin asked.

"I hope I get a job as a cop. I'll stay at my parents' place for a while until I find something I can afford. I would like to have…I want a family, Chin. I have to move on. I can't go on like this forever. It's been nine years. He isn't coming back. Steve's gone for good. I have to accept that. But I won't get over it if I stay in Hawaii. I have to move back to Jersey."

Kawika pushed himself off the couch and ate up the short distance with two big steps. He wound his long arms around Danny and Kono and just stood there with his friends. Chin came over, too, and looped his arms around Kawika, Kono, and Danny. 

"Friends forever, Danny. You're _ohana_. We're going to miss you something terrible. But I understand why you want to leave." Chin whispered with a thick voice. 

"Promise me, Danny, that you will stay in touch with us! You have to promise me that you don't forget about us. We're your _ohana_ , no matter the distance. _Please_." Kono broke out in tears.

Danny hugged her close and leaned into Kawika's and Chin's hug. It was going to be another emotional hell to leave his friends behind. But Danny had to move on. He had to leave Hawaii. He had to start to accept that Steve isn't a part of his life anymore. Steve hadn't been a part of his life for the last nine years. Danny had hoped so much that he would come back to him.

"I promise, Kono. I promise I'll stay in touch." Danny mouthed with his lips pressed into her hair.

 

 

**Afghanistan 2006**

Steve didn't feel his arms anymore. His hands had been filled with thousands of tiny needles, pricking his skin painfully. But that was one day ago. Now everything was numb, teetering on becoming brutally painful and his tissue would die due to lack of oxygen and no blood supply. Steve hoped to be unconscious by then, or that his buddies would storm the place to come to his rescue.

The grueling pain flared through his body in sickening waves. Breathing became difficult after a few of his ribs broke under the onslaught of iron fists. One of his eyes was completely swollen, thick with blood that sagged into the chapped skin. Steve's nose was busted, too. Those motherfuckers enjoyed beating up his face. He ignored the hammering pain in his head. The only way to get some air into his lungs was to breathe through his open mouth. He would kill for a sip of water.

Steve had lost track of time. Dehydration and the duration of his torture got to him. He was dizzy, disorientated. Steve used all mental strength to keep focused on not slipping into a panic. He couldn't let the agonizing pain kill his resistance. He knew there was a point of no return. Even as one of the best SEALs America had ever had, Steve was only human. He would break eventually. But he wasn't there yet. He wouldn't give the scumbags the satisfaction of laughing at him when they cracked his barrier to see him crash.

Never.

Steve wanted to spit in their faces before they killed him off with a single gunshot to the head because of no further use. The fun ended when the prisoner bled out by hanging in chains from the ceiling in a bare room that reeked of human excrement. 

Steve's platoon had made it out in time. He'd saved his men. Nothing was more important. They all had a family. They were his buddies, his allies, his best friends. He was responsible for them. He'd gotten them out.

_Leave no man behind_.

Brewster's voice was a fading memory in Steve's mind. The chopper took off with his men on board. Brewster yelled over the deafening sound of the rotor blades that they would come back for him. He just had to hold on.

Steve was still holding on, but Life started to trickle out of him. He felt it. He blacked out too many times. His body was in so much pain that he knew the next time the death-squad returned he would cry out in pain. It was too much to keep his mouth shut. Never before had his limits been tested that much.

They let him hang for three days now. Steve clenched his jaw hard. He groaned, and white-hot anger rose from the pit of his stomach. He tried to roar his rage back into place. Anger meant more resilience. 

The humiliation was the worst part.

Steve was deeply ashamed even though he knew he just had to let it happen.

He had tried to hold it back as long as possible, but his body just overruled his will. 

His pants were soaked with his own piss and shit.

He tried to blank out the lower part of his body. His broken nose was blocked and he was utterly grateful for not smelling his own stench. The fact that he hardly felt how he pissed his pants now was enough proof of the extremely weak and exhausted state he was in. His ability to deal with more pain hung on by a thread.

The distant footsteps announced his torturers were coming back for another round of soccer with an already heavily beaten up SEAL. 

They shot him in the leg. Just for the fun of seeing him jerk and gasp in utter shock. Steve's body convulsed under the cruel pain, sweat glistening on his bloody face. His full body weight hung in the iron shackles around his wrists. His flesh was chafed raw. But Steve kept his evil smirk plastered on his lips. He wouldn't fucking cave. The next shot was going to hit his chest. They played with him.

Steve just wanted this ugly, mind-eating pain to fucking stop. He desperately needed something to hold on to. 

His mind reeled. His focus slipped from his grasp, and he bit his tongue to keep his voice from screaming. 

Steve had an emergency mind-exit. He'd only used it once so far, and it had taken him _fucking weeks_ to gain back his inner equilibrium. Fucking weeks. It chopped his heart to pieces. He didn't dare for a second time, but he had no time left to waste. His secret haven came with a high price, but he needed it badly. He didn't care about the outcome. Steve needed this shelter like right the fuck now. 

SEALs were trained in mental coaching to switch off the mind to escape to a place where torture shouldn't reach them.

Steve's body was shutting down. His blood seemed to run cold through his veins. Icy shivers trickled down his back.  
He hadn't been pushed that far since he worked on black ops and top-secret missions. Steve wasn't sure if he was going to make it. He had to act now.

Steve inhaled twice after that thought before his training took over.

Everything happened in a split second.

Steve's eyes rolled back in his head; like liquid rubber, gushing over the inside of his soul, Steve sealed the inner walls from the outer world. His mental shield rose from within his core to protect him from any harm. Steve's focus was entirely trained on the task to part is mind from his body.

The excruciating pain started to fade. The loud shouting died away and the heated voices melted into the sound of waves and ocean. Steve hung on with his teeth, not letting go of the blurry image in his head. He crammed his will into every step.

Steve hoped to gain some strength back once he had made it to his secret place, but he wasn't there yet. He clawed his way forward, holding on for dear life. Steve had to crawl through an imaginary maze in his mind, winding his way deeper down into his subconscious.

He had to fucking make it. Even if Steve wasn't sure anymore if he ever would make it out alive.

He had to find his way through his mind… 

…because this was the only possibility to see him again.

Steve had never dared to go there for a second time.

He'd suppressed his painful longing over the years until it became a habit to _not feel_. Steve never turned around for a quick glance. The grief would have made his knees buckle, and way too much time had passed. Steve couldn't fix anything anymore. He had missed his chance years ago. But still…

Steve's heart rate shot through the roof. His body was going into shock. He was breathing rapidly.

He would be damned if he died before he could bathe in those memories of when he'd had the best time of his life one last time. _Christ, please_.

The light suddenly changed, and Steve's imagination showed him the glittering surface of the ocean. Voices drifted closer, and Steve almost felt the sand under his feet. He tasted the salt on his tongue. He smelled Hawaii in the air.

A smile found its way to Steve's lips.

In the outer world, Steve hung lifeless from the ceiling. He passed out. His gunshot wound bled profusely.

His mind wasn't ready to shut down completely. His brain granted him his last wish.

Steve was there.

He'd made it. 

Like the first rays of sunshine kissing the earth in the morning, his soul was lit with bright light. Everything rose from his secret place where he had kept those precious memories under lock and key for years.

Steve's heartbeat spiked like a rocket when he heard his voice after thirteen years loud and clear.

"Handsome, you stupid dork! What was that? Can't you surf like a normal person?"

Steve soaked up the sound of Danny's voice. A grin split his face in half. He turned around in slow motion and broke into a run, filling his lungs with air.

"DANNY!" He shouted and laughed and ran towards his boyfriend with his arms stretched wide at his side. 

"Right here, baby, right here." 

Steve bathed in the beauty of Danny's grin and in the deep blue of his eyes. He didn't slow down. Steve threw himself at Danny, knowing he would catch him. Corded, suntanned arms wrapped around Steve's bare skin and Danny pressed him flush against his chest.

"Hey, handsome, you okay? What's up?" Danny dove in for a sweet kiss.

"I've missed you so much, Danny, so fucking much." Steve pressed his face into the crook of Danny's sun-warm neck.

Danny laughed and bit him playfully. "Hmm, you turned your back for about two minutes, but I love to know that you've already started to miss me."

"God, I love you so much, Danny," Steve was jittery with all the emotions dueling to be felt.

"I love you too, handsome," Danny tucked him closer and just stood there with his lips pressed against Steve's cheek. "Wanna tell me what's up, baby?"

"I'm home. Finally, I made it. You're here." Steve mumbled.

"Let's get you out of the sun, Steve. You need to drink something. And yes, of course, I'm here like I have been the whole time. Where else should I be, huh?"

Danny's laugh still lingered in Steve's ears when he was hit by a second gunshot. Luckily, the bullet only tore the flesh on his shoulder open. It was a through and through in his muscle.

Steve's abuser dropped dead to the floor, gun clattering over the concrete when four heavily armed SEALs stormed into the room, taking out Steve's other torturers with two single gunshots to their heads.

"Get him down. Jesus, McGarrett."

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, I have a pulse. It's weak, and he's heavily beaten and damn, bleeding from a bullet wound…but he, uhm, he's smiling?"

Brewster stepped closer. "I always knew you were one crazy sonofabitch, McGarrett. Hang in there, brother. You're safe. I told you we'd come for you." Brewster stood up and scanned the surroundings. "Let's bring him home, guys."

 

 

**At the same time – 6797 Miles away in New Jersey**

It rained already for four days. The temperature was a lousy 53 degrees and way too cold for a spring day. Danny shivered, but he refused to wear a jacket. It was spring for Christ's sake. Rainy days in New Jersey were a miserable matter.

"Yo, Williams, taggin' along for a beer? We're hanging out at Sal's. You comin'?"

Danny turned around, but he didn't stop walking. "Next time, guys. I'm heading home. I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget to bring coffee, Machiavelli! It's your turn." He shouted through the busy entrance of Newark's precinct.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop nagging. You sound like my girlfriend. And you're boring, Williams. You can go home to your lovely wife and your sweet kid after you had a beer or three." Danny's partner fake complained.

"Kiss my ass, Machiavelli. I love my family, and I'm heading home. Make sure you don't oversleep. I won't waste any time dragging your sorry ass out of bed." Danny shouted good-heartedly. He flipped Machiavelli the bird before he dashed out the door.

He ducked his head under the rain and run over to his car. 

Danny closed his eyes and leaned his head against the bolster, heaving a sigh. He was thankful for a moment of privacy. He was forced to park his car at the far end of the parking lot this the morning. He had cursed under his breath about the stupid long way to the damn main entrance. Now, he was just relieved he had some alone-time with no one knocking against his window. 

Danny breathed through his mild panic. All day already, his mood was completely out of control. It pissed him off to feel his heartbeat thudding away all day long as if he was a stupid chain-smoker. The anxiety came in waves. This unwelcome feeling attacked him at his desk, while holding his dick to take a piss, and just now there was another onslaught. Danny had no idea what the hell was going on. 

He had been scared to death that something had happened to Rachel or his baby girl. He had checked in with them already twice today just to be sure. Rachel teased him that he missed them so much.

The panic peaked out of no reason. Danny would just sit this one out until his wild beating heart had calmed down. Maybe he needed to go see a doctor for an annual check-up. He'd been cleared for duty though. Nothing should have changed within three months.

The sudden familiar scent hit his senses full-on.

Danny gasped and sat up with a jerk. His hands clutched the steering wheel. His world tipped sideways, and Danny fought his way through a serious panic attack, leaving him drained. 

The scent of seawater, sunscreen, and the incomparable odor of their favorite beach in Hawaii from the summer of 1993 filled his nose. He would never ever forget that smell. 

_What the fuck?_

Danny hadn't smelled anything similar in years. He tried to come up with an explanation. He checked if a car window was open or if his stupid partner had left a food container with fish nuggets under the seat. But – nothing.

The next wave crashed in, knocking him over.

There were only a few things that could shock Danny into a stupor.

The beloved scent of Steve's skin after surfing and hanging out at the beach all day was one of those things from that unforgettable summer.

It had been _years_ since that memory had made it into Danny's consciousness. _Fucking years_. And yet, his nose was filled with Steve's scent. _It was just there_. Danny's heart jackhammered in his chest.

Danny sat in his service car on a parking lot in New Jersey, smelling Steve's skin from the time when he was sweet sixteen. From the time when their lives were happy and filled with future plans. From the time when Danny knew he was going to have the best damn life ever because Steve would always be with him. It was the best summer of all time. It was the best time of his fucking life. Because Steve was with him. Because Steve was the love of his life, and until this day Danny hadn't overcome his loss.

"Steve…" He whispered pained.

The scent lingered. Danny was horrified what this could mean. The panic attack was real now. He loosened his tie with trembling fingers. The sweat at the back of his neck was cold and sticky. His car windows started to fog up. Danny felt hot and restless.

What the fuck was going on?

"Steve, you sonofabitch, are you fucking dying on me?" Danny rasped. His voice sounded strange in the closed car. 

He hammered with his fist against his breast bone. The anxiety was overwhelming. He hardly could breathe and well-known memories flashed up in his mind like a freaking slide show. 

"Shitshitshit," Danny whispered frantically.

He groaned and rolled down a window. The fresh air helped a lot to focus on something else.

An odd mix of feelings bubbled up behind his heart. Sadness was mixed with a joyfulness that teetered on hysterical. The explosion of warmth and love made Danny well-up instantly. 

"Jesus fucking Christ," he hissed under his breath. 

Danny watched astonished as a teardrop colored the fabric of his slacks dark. When…? He twisted his body and bent forward to tear the glove compartment open. He dug around for his emergency cigarettes. With an angry move, he threw everything on the floor to find his package of cigarettes. 

After the second cigarette, he could sense how his heartbeat calmed down. His hands trembled. For a few seconds, Steve felt so real in his mind. The memories rolled in like a tidal wave, washing over Danny. He could only sit there helplessly enduring what was happening. Danny just waited for everything to be over.

He was completely freaked out.

The third cigarette made his fingers stop flexing involuntarily as if he wanted to reach out to touch Steve. His hands remembered the ridges and valleys of Steve's gorgeous, trained body. His reckless mind just ripped off the band-aid he had plastered over that happy times years ago.

Danny was shell-shocked.

He had no idea what to do. He gave up looking for Steve because he had started to lose it. He needed to stay sane and that was the reason why Danny had moved to Jersey. He'd withstood the drowning need to punch Steve's name into a new data base at work for about two weeks. He'd been flagged immediately. This action earned him a written warning and a note in his personnel file. John McGarrett's influence reached far. Steve was off-limits. Danny lost it after that and ended up that evening piss drunk at a bar.

Life had taken Steve from him.

Danny had tried so hard to get his footing back. He was convinced the endless miles between Hawaii and New Jersey would do the trick. It almost had.

Danny drove home on autopilot. His mind loitered in a strange state of trance.

The panic attack and all the new awoken memories asked all of Danny's acting skills to appear normal. He fooled Rachel and told her they had a rough day at work. Danny missed some of her questions while they ate. She shot some questioning looks over where he helped Grace to eat her dinner. Danny smiled reassuringly while his eyes were turned on his inner world. He couldn't remember what Rachel was talking about. His baby girl was his pride and joy. He showered Grace with attention.

Danny cradled his daughter in his arms and rocked her to sleep. Grace was growing so fast. She was already two years old and Danny tried to spend as much time as possible with her. It was never enough.

As a successful, passionate cop at NWP, his shifts and his long working hours had already caused long, heated discussions with Rachel. She wasn't pleased. She had even asked him once if he would be ready to change his profession if she begged nicely enough, but Danny had to pay off the mortgage on their house. He was good at what he did. And besides, Rachel had met him as a cop. She had known what she'd gotten herself into.

 

Danny had drifted in and out of fitful sleep, counting the minutes that ticked by. It was three o'clock at night. He needed to be sure Rachel was sound asleep before he finally could crawl from under the covers. He stealthily tiptoed out of the bedroom and pulled the door closed.

For a long time, Danny sat in the rocking chair next to the crib of his baby girl. He loved to watch Grace in her sleep. She was pure like an angel. No matter how tough his day had been, seeing his little girl sleeping peacefully was all he needed to get his equilibrium back. Danny loved Grace in such an intense way. No words could have ever expressed how he felt after her birth when he'd held her tiny baby body in his hands, kissing her head for the first time. Danny would sacrifice anything to protect her.

Since Danny became a father himself, he'd learned to understand John McGarrett. Sometimes, he felt very sorry for being so rude to a man who had to send his kids away. Danny was sixteen at the time and in terrible emotional pain.

Even though John McGarrett supported Danny in so many ways, Steve's father always avoided Danny like the plague. He never allowed him to talk about Steve, to ask questions; Danny tried many times to drop by for a coffee, but John McGarrett always turned him down.

Danny would forever be thankful for McGarrett's support with Shirley. He was the one who'd made it possible for Danny to go to college and to get his police education with a dog. Shirley was always by Danny's side. They never were longer apart than a few hours. Danny guessed that this was John McGarrett's attempt to mend something that was unfixable, but he'd tried anyway. For Steve. Danny knew it, he did it for Steve. Because Shirley was Steve's dog.

But that fateful day thirteen years ago had marked all his friends. Those wounds had never healed. The scarred tissue in his heart always reminded Danny of what he had lost. 

And today, he'd been attacked by those precious memories of Steve. Something must have happened. Danny's instincts were on high alert.

Danny kept rocking in his chair, back and forth, in the dimly lit room of his daughter. He was completely lost in thoughts and only dressed in boxer briefs and a shirt. He didn't feel the cold.

He had no logical explanation of how that was even possible to smell Steve so clearly after all those years. He was still utterly rattled. He had to call Mamo tomorrow. His Hawaiian friend knew how to interpret such creepy spiritual shit. Jesus Christ, what a day. Mamo was his person to go to when life pressured down on him. That hadn't changed a bit since he moved to the mainland.

He'd also kept his promise he gave Kono. He checked in regularly with his friends. Chin, Kono, and Kawika were very important people in Danny's life. They always assailed him with the same question when he called: when did he intend to come over to let them see his daughter? But Danny wasn't ready yet to go back, not even for a short vacation. To be honest, Danny didn't want to take Rachel to Hawaii. Hawaii was where he and Steve had been happy no matter how many years had passed. Danny wasn't ready to bring Rachel. It didn't feel right. Danny sent pictures of Grace to all his friends instead. And his friends told him if he didn't want to come, they would fly to the mainland to drop by for a visit. Danny could hardly wait. He missed his friends terribly.

Danny's fingers brushed tenderly over Grace's thin hair. She was so beautiful. Sometimes Danny could hardly bear the thought of his daughter in a public kindergarten or a public school. He wasn't sure if he was going to survive, knowing she had to face all kinds of difficulties while she grew up. He would do everything in his power to keep all the bad and sad things away from her.

He kissed her good-night again and silently left the room with the baby monitor in his hand. Danny walked with wobbly knees through the house to sneak downstairs to the basement. He switched on the light only after he had closed the door. He knew he was super secretive, but he couldn't be caught by Rachel.

Not with what he was about to do.

Danny wanted to be alone. He needed to be alone. He didn't want anyone to ask questions about those things. They belonged to another life. 

Danny craved and hated what he had longed for from the moment he had smelled Steve in the air. Everything got kicked to life, and like an avalanche, it was unstoppable.

Wild horses couldn't drag him back up. He just…

Danny had felt Steve so close. His fingers still flexed without his will. His chest was filled with an ache that never really left. Danny rubbed his fist, lost in thoughts, over his shirt, right above his heart.

He thought that he had successfully left all his struggles behind after he departed for the mainland. He remembered how he dove headfirst into his new life the moment he was settled in New Jersey. He didn't think twice when a young, beautiful woman hit his car almost four years ago. Danny longed for a family. He longed for a big, tremendous change in his life that finally marked the end of his waiting, of this lingering hollowness.

He couldn't…he had to bury that dream. It was over. He had promised himself to move on. Why now?

Danny sighed with a finality, still standing in the middle of the dimly lit basement. He still was gathering his courage.

The only man he could have imagined to build a family with was Steve. But Steve was gone…had left so many years ago to never come back. To never even write a postcard, to never call…to never come looking for him; to never come looking for his Jersey – his true love from high school. 

Those thoughts and the lack of answers which could have wound up the 'whys' still caused a nasty cut in Danny's heart. 

Danny hated the cruel doubts that had appeared after years of nothingness. He had been sixteen. So damn young, and many people, including his mother, had told him to let it go and to move on because a sixteen-year-old boy didn't know much about love. But Danny knew that he never would really be ready to move on. There would always and forever be just one person for him: his Steve. 

Danny had realized a few years after Steve's disappearing that he kind of liked women, too. And besides, it was an easy task to build a family with a woman. Danny had tried to date people also in Hawaii. Of course, he had tried. There had also been men. But – it was always odd and painful. Steve kind of destroyed him for any other man. But that was water under the bridge because Danny had a family now. It was as good as it could get with him finding a new partner. Grace was his life. Everything became bearable because of his little monkey.

Danny stepped forward, finally trying. He walked over to the shelf to place the baby monitor there and to hold on to something before he pulled the box out.

The box looked inconspicuous. The brown, battered cardboard was stashed on the lowest shelf in the back of the basement. It was covered by another pile of boxes. Rachel hardly ever came down here. She would never look in that special corner.

Danny kneeled on the cold floor when he lifted the lid. He chewed on his lower lip. His blood whirred in his veins. All the neatly folded memories flapped viciously back open. Every feeling he had tried to choke over the years inflated instantly the moment he looked at his treasure. 

The emotional attack was cruel.

Danny breathed harshly through his nose. He was never able to stay calm. His heart felt grated like soft cheese whenever he looked at the leftovers of what had been the happiest time of his life.

Of what had been the love of his life. And deep inside Danny knew Steve still was his one and only.

He hadn't opened that box since he had met Rachel. 

Until now.

He reached into the carton and grabbed the small wooden box with the brown ribbon tied in a bow.

Shirley's ashes.

Danny closed his trembling fingers around her collar. He still missed her so much.

He never could deal with those memories without tearing up. Kawika and Mamo made it possible that Danny could take her along. He couldn't stand the thought to bury her somewhere, not even in the backyard of Uncle Vito's house. His Hawaiian friends held a ritual where Danny spread a small amount of Shirley's ashes into the sea.

Mamo had said _kai_ needed to know, so Steve would know.

Danny did it for Steve. Shirley was with _kai_ , back in the big circle of Life. Danny hoped Steve could touch his beloved dog in this spiritual form whenever he would take a swim in seawater.

God, he was such a sappy, emotional dude.

Danny sat there with his hand covering his eyes. He would need days to restore his inner balance.

He pressed a soft kiss to Shirley's collar and put both items on the floor.

Steve's shirts were washed out but still without any holes. They smelled like an old basement but they were Steve's and Danny had to press his face into the soft cotton. His eyes prickled dangerously. He didn't want to cry. Not tonight. He wouldn't know how to explain his messed-up condition to Rachel.

He picked the snapshots from the bottom of the box together with Steve's love letter. Both memories were in a plastic folder for protection. 

He could have watched the four snapshots forever. The pictures Kono took all those years ago always yanked him right back into all the feelings. When Danny looked at those moments, frozen in time, he was sixteen again. He was a hothead, ready to punch everyone who dared so much as to look too long in Steve's direction. 

Gosh, they were _so young_ and so happy – and so fucking in love. They had been indestructible, believing in conquering the world if they just had wanted to.

Danny's thumb grazed over Steve's face on the snapshot where he laughed at the way Danny kissed him below his ear. He remembered how Steve smelled that evening. It was their first party together. Steve was so damn drunk for the first time ever and Danny remembered how sweet, clingy, and so fucking sexy Steve had been. 

The picture where Danny lay on top of Steve, cupping his bulge was the most beautiful picture and the worst at the same time. The sharp, jagged claws of loss tore at Danny's heart. The ache behind his chest bone increased tenfold, just as it always did.

They had their real first time that evening. They had slept together and it was ultimate and unique. Steve had been irresistible. Best sex ever because of their love. 

Danny had to close his eyes for a moment. He was about to lose it and he couldn't have that. Not again. No, please, just no.

It was the same, shitty ritual every single time, and it always ended with Danny's chest cracking wide open, with his heart bleeding all over the place again as if he hadn't tried to forget Steve. 

As if Danny hadn't tried to move on.

Danny couldn't go back. He wouldn't know what to do if Steve would find him now. That was why he never actually gathered the courage to go and see Aunt Deb or Mary. Danny knew he couldn't deal with what this visit would kick loose. Some things were better left buried, not to be touched.

He was responsible for his family, now. Danny had built a new life. Rachel was a good woman. He loved her in his way, in the way he was capable of. They had their arguments, sure, but she had presented him the most precious gift ever. Rachel gave birth to their sweet girl. Danny would protect his family for Grace. She was the most important person in his life now. 

Danny didn't have a choice anymore. He wasn't alone anymore. His responsibility was the safety and the happiness of his daughter and his family.

Danny didn't want to sink deeper into this dangerous headspace again. He placed the snapshots on the floor and grabbed the last item from his meager treasure box.

Steve's love letter was folded. The paper was worn from all the touching and crying over those words of love from his boyfriend.

Danny opened it slowly, steeling himself for the words although he knew them by heart. But it was Steve's handwriting, neat and accurate and the simplicity of the meaning that undid him _every single time_. Pure and unique love spilled from the lines, dedication and honesty always poured right from Steve's heart. And no matter how many hundred times Danny had read those lines he was always overwhelmed anew, struggling to keep it together.

 

_Jersey,_

__

_I want to write you a letter. I hope you don't laugh. It's a bit cheesy and I hope you don't mind. But you make me want to do things I've never wanted to do with anybody else. Because you're so special. And I want to tell you how much I love you with a letter. It's not a long one.  
But I've found kind of a poem that I want to write to you. Whenever I read these lines, I think of you:_

_I will hold you up when you can't stand,_

_I wipe away your tears when you cry,_

_And I will fight for you when you give up,_

_And I will love you forever and always._

_That's it, Danny, that's what I want you to know. I love you – always and forever. We'll always be together because I love you so much. I don't know what to do without you. You are my world, Danny. Everything. You are my everything. I just want you to always remember this. You are it for me, Jersey. You are the love of my life._

_And I've got your back. Don't worry about all the upcoming tests. It's going to be fine. I've got you, always._

_I'm yours and I love you,_  
_Forever and always,_  
_Steve_

 

(Junior year 1993)

Danny added the date just for completeness. 

He could never read the whole letter in one go. Steve's lines became blurred because he always welled up.

The pain would never fade into nothingness.

Danny swallowed hard. It hurt so badly because he didn't even know what Steve looked like now as a young adult. He'd missed all those years and it killed him.

Danny's throat cramped up while he lost the fight against his tears. He didn't care about his hurting knees or that he froze, sitting there on the cold floor. Danny dipped his chin. He fisted his hair with one hand and cried bitterly. He carefully held on to Steve's only proof that he had loved Danny just as much as Danny had loved him. 

And who had he tried to fool over all those years? Danny's love had never faded no matter how much he'd tried to convince himself.

Time didn't matter. It wasn't important how many years had passed.

His love for Steve was forged in the realm of eternity and somehow Life had granted him the experience of the most unique, most precious force of life at a young age of sixteen. This love was incomparable. It had been it. Danny had held a piece of heaven in his hands and his fingertips still tingled after all those years with the pain of losing it.

He was still madly in love with Steve.

Danny still loved him with all his heart, just as if he was sixteen again. Nothing had changed, nothing would ever change. 

Danny missed Steve and the yearning had eaten a hole in his soul.

"Steve…oh, god, baby, where are you?" 

 

**End of part one**

 

**To be continued with part two**. The story title will be 'My Soul Is Calling You Home'. And I haven't written part two yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please read this before you read the chapter if you want to know what is going to happen in this chapter.**  
>  It's not gonna be an easy chapter and there's is still a lot of pain you have to face. This chapter is one of the most precious ones I've ever written. I love it so much and I love what it expresses. It's about love and how strong love can be. It's intense but from my point of view utterly beautiful.
> 
> **New characters that appear in this chapter** : Rachel Williams-Edwards, Grace Williams, OC mal character
> 
> **Warnings** : An animal has to be put down. I say it straightforward, Shirley is going to die. She's around 12 years old. She's sick and she had a happy dog life. It's just time. I had many animals I had to put down in my life and the pain is terrible but when they are old and sick it's an act of love to let them go. If you don't want to read it, just skip the first paragraphs and read from there.
> 
> Mentioning of torture and humiliation, canon typical violence, mentioning of mental training. Steve's a SEAL.
> 
> **Please read this after you've read the chapter:**  
>  My dear, beloved friends, my loyal, wonderful readers...I know what you are feeling. I know that I have put you through a nightmare of heartache and pain. I'm aware of that. The last three chapters were hard on the heart and all the feelings. I know it because I feel all of this, too. The first part ends here. It's like a metaphor of the time the guys have to be apart. I've never ever expected the story to outgrow any word count I've ever written. The length is insanely long. I've debated with my inner self to move on, to write until they meet again. But I've decided against it. The second part has to be just as intense and detailed as the first part. Let me tell you this just to ease all the pain a bit:
> 
> You all know where this is heading - yes, back to Hawaii, back to be together, back to meet after such a long time, back to the love they have both thought they have lost. Steve and Danny will get their happy ending, bright and so wonderful and so great. But we are not there yet.
> 
> _I haven't written the second part, yet_. And I don't know how long it will take until it's done. But I'll get there just as I have made it through the first part. It's going to be as intense and as hot, and spicy, sexy and heartwarming beautifully just as the first part and the second part is leading into a happy ending.
> 
> For now, my dear friends, I want to bow to you for staying with me, for supporting me in this fantastic way. It was a wild ride. I love you all so much. All of you made this trip unforgettable and I promise you the second part of this verse ends happily. Steve and Danny belong together and their love will overcome every obstacle. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your time, for your love and for your patience. You all rock my socks off, you all blow me away with the way you have supported me. Mahalo and aloha and we'll meet again. I love you, guys.


End file.
